Sombras de los Segadores
by locke2564
Summary: "El SDF-3 hace una transposición de emergencia, que lo lleva al universo de Mass Effect. Mientras los defensores Robotech exploran el nuevo universo que los rodea, descubriran el secreto de un terrible enemigo, que espera para destruir ambos universos". Reformateando la historia, un capitulo cada dos días.
1. Prologo: Visitas Inesperadas

**Robotech** y sus personajes son una propiedad de **Harmony Gold USA Inc.**, **Mass Effect** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Bioware.** No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

_**Sombras de los Segadores.**_

_**por Locke2564**_

_If you want to read this story in English, please check **"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: **Crossovers: Robotech-Mass Effect.**_

Esta historia tiene lugar después de Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Para Mass Effect, la historia empieza después de Virmire...

Para facilitar la comprensión de mi estilo, la simbología es la siguiente:

– Esto es dialogo. (No necesito explicarlo mucho, ¿o sí?)

–[Esto es charla de radio]

_"Estos son pensamientos"._

A veces solía resaltar algunas lineas que consideraba relevantes con itálicas. Ya no lo haré mas, sin embargo.

Gracias a Relvain Jenafuse por la indicación.

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

_**Visitas Inesperadas**_

Locke Shepard se detuvo, sujetando fuertemente la baranda que delimitaba el corredor este. Metros atrás había quedado el ascensor interior que conectaba la almena Oeste de la fortaleza, con el pasillo interior y un atribulado Kaidan Alenko, quien defendía desesperadamente un desmontado núcleo de efecto de masa, modificado para explotar como una cabeza táctica nuclear de 20 kilotones, de un infaustamente aparecido puñado de enemigos sintéticos.

La torre de artillería Oeste, donde el puñado de operativos del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales salariano peleaba, atrincherado, estaba a su vez rodeado por un fuerte grupo de mortales soldados Geth. Y allí, peleando hombro a hombro con los alienígenas, estaba la mujer a quien le hubiera gustado conocer en otras circunstancias. Ashley Williams, quien no tenía ningún aprecio por los extraterrestres, había tomado con mucha -y poco usual- calma el hecho de que el Comandante le hubiera ordenando cooperar con ellos, todo con el fin de destruir las instalaciones del Turiano Saren Arterius en el planeta Virmire.

Ahora Shepard debatía con sus entrañas, al tener que tomar la decisión mas difícil que su larga y accidentada carrera militar le hubiera presentado. Salvar al amor de su vida o salvar a su buen amigo.

En el Ataque Skyliano las decisiones no fueron tan difíciles. Tenía que arriesgar su propia vida, hasta el extremo si era necesario, con tal de salvar vidas humanas. Los Batarianos no eran los grandes soldados, pero como la mayoría de las bandas de los Sistemas Terminus, eran numerosos y estaban bien armados. El comando aguantó, disparando todas las armas que tuvo a su alcance, no presentando un blanco fácil, llevando a sus enemigos a terrenos accidentados en los cuales perdían su ventaja numérica y de armamento, y haciendo que cada tiro contara. ¡Inclusive se dio el lujo de tirar dos o tres naves de transporte de tropas con tiros bien dirigidos de los lanza-misiles ML-77 que encontró!.

Sí... el ataque a Elysium había sido sencillo comparado con esto. Ahora, como el primer -y más reciente- oficial humano del grupo ESPECial de Tácticas y ReconocimientO, el peso de las expectativas de la galaxia entera -incluidos sus compatriotas terrestres-, había caído por entero sobre él. Sabía que la caza al "Espectro" renegado involucraría decisiones difíciles, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que tan drásticas esas decisiones habrían de ser, hasta que tuvo la más difícil encima, desgastando su consciencia.

Mientras se debatía con esa ardua elección, podía oír las voces desesperanzadas de Ashley y Kaidan, ambos tratando de hacer que eligiera al otro.

"_¡Maldito par de idiotas!..."_

Le molestaba la actitud resignada de buen soldado de Alenko, pero las ansias de martirio y redención de Williams también lo hacían sacar lo peor de él. Los odió a ambos por unos breves segundos, mientras su mente se movía a mil por hora tratando de evaluar todas las consideraciones posibles.

"_Tengo que hacer una elección definitiva entre dos personas de mi equipo y no quiero discriminar a ninguna de ellas"._

– Comandante, el tiempo se nos acaba...

La voz grave y reverberante de Garrus Vakarian lo saco de su ensimismamiento. El Turiano se había unido a ellos mientras estaban en la Ciudadela, la estación espacial en que residían los poderes políticos de la galaxia. Había pertenecido a Seg-C, -el cuerpo de policía de la Ciudadela-. Y en él había recaído la investigación para desenmascarar a Saren como el renegado que era. Pero las politiquerías y censura propias de la corporación lo habían desilusionado hasta el punto en que, siendo joven y aún impresionable, se había unido a ellos para escapar de las pobres expectativas de su trabajo.

– ¡Maldita sea!, ¡apresurate Shepard!, ¡no quiero convertirme en polvo junto con la ultima esperanza de mi pueblo!...

El que había hablado era Wrex Urdnot, un mercenario y jefe militar Krogan que les había ayudado a forzar su entrada en uno de los bares de mala muerte de los Distritos, de nuevo en la Ciudadela, mientras cazaban a Saren. Wrex parecía una lagartija superdesarrollada, de dos metros veinte, con escamas fuertes y una estructura corporal masiva, cuya cúspide era una tremenda joroba. Era además marcadamente difícil de matar. ¡Había visto al miserable recibir un misil en el cuerpo y levantarse como si nada, devolviendo el fuego con el monstruo de escopeta que siempre cargaba!.

Los Krogan, su pueblo, eran criaturas sapientes que venían de Tuchanka, un planeta de ambiente extremadamente hostil, por lo cual su fisiología había evolucionado de manera acorde a las amenazas de su entorno. Tal fue su éxito, evolutivamente hablando, que, cuando las razas del Concilio los encontraron, se les proporcionaron armas y tecnologías, y se les utilizó como soldados en la guerra contra un enemigo implacable que asolo la galaxia hacia al menos 200 años. Una vez terminado el conflicto, los lideres Krogan voltearon a ver las posibilidades de riqueza que las estrellas les ofrecían y decidieron rebelarse. Las razas del Concilio se unieron contra ellos, y aún así los Krogan los hubieran aniquilado, de no haber aparecido los militaristas Turianos en escena.

Con la caída vino la Genofagia, una enfermedad diseñada en laboratorio específicamente para alterar la fertilidad Krogan y mantenerlos controlados. Esto propició la posterior declinación de la raza. Ahora los Krogan están divididos, reducidos a primitivos clanes y tribus, que se venden al mejor postor como mercenarios, o guardaespaldas. Su esperanza de volver a levantarse de sus cenizas se ha esfumado...

– ¡Cuida tu lengua, Krogan _cara-limpia_! – Garrus volteo intempestivamente hacia el corpulento lagarto, que le llevaba por lo menos veinte centímetros de altura.

– ¿O que _boy scout con escamas?_, ¿vas a matarme? – el lagarto se le acercó en pose desafiante, blandiendo su masiva escopeta Sokolov. Ambos alienígenas alzaron sus armas, apuntándose el uno al otro, sin reparar en el humano.

No extrañaba a Shepard el tono de reproche de Wrex. Saren había desarrollado una cura para la Genofagia en esos mismos laboratorios que estaban a punto de destruir, y el Comandante había tenido que echar mano de toda su persuasión y labia para calmar al gigantesco extraterrestre, y hacerle ver lo necesario que era destruir dicha cura. Las consecuencias, de no haberlo hecho, hubieran sido catastróficas para la moral del pelotón.

"_¡Con un demonio!_, _¡las consecuencias ya son catastróficas, sin necesidad de pegarse de tiros los unos a los otros!."_

Había tratado de evadir esa decisión, consciente de que estaba caminando en una cuerda floja. Y ahora la cuerda se estaba rompiendo en el extremo mas débil. No podía quedar sin acción por un segundo más:

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!. ¡Wrex!, ¡Garrus!, ¡bajen sus armas ahora!

Los dos alienígenas voltearon a ver al humano, con semblantes culpables, como el niño que es sorprendido por su madre en un acto impropio. Las mandíbulas duales de Garrus oscilaron un momento, un reflejo de lo que el Comandante había aprendido a diferenciar como un gesto de extrañeza o nerviosismo. Aún y cuando no conociera la gestualidad, la mirada culpable en sus facciones avinas era mas que suficiente para delatarlo, no así a Wrex, cuyo rostro era una verdadera cara de poker.

– ¡Ya basta! – ordenó el recio espectro y después habló dolorosamente al micrófono de su omni-herramienta:

– Lo siento Kaidan... ¡aguanta Ashley!, ¡vamos para allá!

–[Estas tomando la decisión correcta, Comandante.]– dijo su compañero soldado sin ninguna clase de rencor en su voz.

"_¿Porque será que no me lo parece?..."_

– ¡Andando los dos! – sacudió a los alienigenas, que rápidamente olvidaron su rencilla y asintieron con la cabeza, echando a andar hacia la torre oeste.

* * *

Alenko se sumió en la cobertura, evadiendo una lluvia de disparos y recargó su arma por ultima vez. Su visión se estaba nublando a consecuencia de las ráfagas que habían penetrado en su armadura, y que su estropeado generador de barrera cinética no había podido repeler.

Sabía que el final se acercaba. Quedaba poco más de dos minutos y medio para la detonación. Ya había visto pasar la esbelta silueta de la Normandía elevarse, escapando de la gravedad de Virmire. Los sintéticos Geth que aún quedaban en píe, asediandolo, habían decidido re-agruparse y acercarse para rematarlo. Ya podía oír sus pasos metálicos acercándose hacia él. Apretó los dientes y con su ultimo aliento salió a afrontar su destino. Fue en ese momento, al levantar la cabeza, que supo que el rumbo que su suerte tomara acababa de desviarse de lo ordinario.

Las tropas hostiles yacían en el suelo, con agujeros humeantes en sus cuerpos, provocados por un arma de mediano calibre. Sus antes brillantes sensores visuales, estaban apagados ahora y lo único que quedaba en pie en esa escena de destrucción era la figura de una chica, arropada en lo que parecía la mas extraña armadura de combate, en colores azul, magenta y negro. No parecía de manufactura de la Alianza, no tenía casco, ni podía detectar una omni-herramienta:

"_¡Diablos!_, _¡parece mas el leotardo escotado de una bailarina exótica de los Sistemas Terminus, que un traje de combate estándar!"._

Una cabellera lacia, de un rojo magenta que hacía juego con su traje, adornaba su cabeza, y sus grandes ojos de un color pardo revelaban una expresión triste, sin mucho lugar a dudas. Quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero si estaba muerto de veras y esa escena ultima era el resultado de sus estertores de muerte, se dijo que era una visión muy agradable.

Puso una rodilla en tierra al tiempo que la mujer se acercaba hacia él. Su visión se estaba estrechando más y más. Muy pronto no podría verla ni conservar la conciencia...

– ¿Te encuentras bien?, – preguntó la joven acercándose a él. En su mano había una especie de arma cuyo diseño le pareció desconocido. Alenko solo atisbó a sonreír amargamente y señaló hacia la improvisada bomba cuyo tiempo aún estaba corriendo. Ella se acercó rápidamente y echo una ojeada al mecanismo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que significaba...

Sin perder tiempo la mujer se concentró y haciendo un esfuerzo mental, contactó a su compañero, un hombre alto y bien parecido, de complexión media, que esperaba oculto en uno de los lugares cercanos.

– ¡Scott!, calienta los motores. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí a toda prisa!

– ¿Que pasa Ariel? – la voz del hombre sonaba preocupada.

– ¡Te lo explico cuando llegue!.

La mujer se acercó al Teniente Alenko y lo tomó del brazo. Kaidan no se resistió, ni siquiera estaba ya consciente cuando eso sucedió. La chica hizo un gesto de concentración y un destello de luz emergió de ella, delineando su bien formada silueta. Otro gesto y la luz se expandió englobándola a ella y al soldado moribundo. De súbito ambos se desvanecieron en la luz y esta desapareció, dejando atrás el empinado patio interior de la sentenciada fortaleza.

Unos segundos después ambos aparecieron en la playa, justo en la entrada del farallón rocoso detrás del cual su nave estaba escondida. Era un jet de combate pintado en azul marino con vivos en blanco. A su impresionante tamaño de casi diez metros de largo destacaba otra extensión acoplada, cual si hubiera sido un enorme ladrillo con turbinas, acoplado al caza de combate. Los motores estaban encendidos ya. Al tiempo que se acercaba, una rampa salió de la parte trasera. Un hombre corrió hacia ella, enfundado en lo que parecía una armadura ligera. El visor del casco redondo estaba levantado y dejaba ver los rasgos masculinos de su portador.

– ¡¿Cual es la prisa, Ariel? – preguntó el Teniente Comandante Scott Bernard, mientras la ayudaba a meter al soldado humano dentro de la nave.

– ¡Hay una bomba plantada en el edificio de allá arriba!. A juzgar por el tipo, parece bastante potente. ¡Tenemos menos de minuto y medio para salir del aquí! – la voz de la mujer traicionaba un dejo de miedo.

– ¡Justo lo que quería saber! – comentó el soldado con una mezcla de vehemencia y un poco de sorna, mientras cerraba la parte trasera del complemento Beta de su nave y corría hacia la cabina frontal, librando los veinte metros de nave en una gran carrera. Dio un salto tremendo hacia la cabina del caza y rápidamente tomo posición en la silla de mando. Un par de movimientos y una presión a la palanca de vuelo y la nave se levantó verticalmente, mientras la cubierta se acoplaba y sellaba herméticamente, sus toberas direccionales elevando el artefacto lejos del suelo.

Scott adelantó la palanca, aplicando la potencia al máximo y el Veritech Alfa tomó una velocidad vertiginosa. Ariel mientras tanto, aseguró al teniente a uno de los asientos de la nave para evitar que chocara por acción de la aceleración súbita. Le tomó el pulso: Allí estaba aún, débil pero presente.

El piloto aceleró el artefacto para acometer la ascensión y sintió la presión ejercida sobre la nave incrementarse violentamente, golpeando sin misericordia su cuerpo. Vio un destello y le llegó un sonido de estruendo. Una turbulencia violenta hizo retumbar la nave de combate. El soldado batalló con varios botones y controles, aumentando la potencia de las turbinas y asegurándose de mantener la aeronave en el aire, mientras su compañera y su invitado permanecían asegurados a las sillas. Un minuto después el cielo azul que observaban por la cabina desapareció, para dar paso a la negrura del espacio.

Una vez que la sensación de peligro se fue, el hombre se dio el lujo de relajarse en su asiento un momento, notando cierta cantidad de nerviosismo presente en el ligero temblor de su mano. En la parte de atrás, mientras tanto, la muchacha se dirigió al botiquín medico de abordo y tomó una inyección de epinefrina, administrándola directamente al corazón del herido. La fuerte y gruesa aguja atravesó el traje de polímeros y la sustancia penetró en su corazón casi imperceptiblemente. Después verificó sus signos vitales de nuevo y constató que sus latidos eran notoriamente mas perceptibles.

Un mensaje en la radio interrumpió las cavilaciones de ambos.

–[¡Vigilante uno!, ¡Vigilante uno!, este es el Arcángel llamando a Vigilante uno, ¡¿me escucha?]– una voz femenina que sonaba preocupada los saludó.

Scott dejo escapar una sonrisa y abrió el canal de video, comentando sin prisa:

– Aquí Vigilante uno, adelante Arcángel – la imagen de Maggie, la controladora de vuelo de la nave Arcángel, de cabello corto, lentes pequeños y rasgos coquetos, fue sustituida apresuradamente por la vista de un hombre de fuertes rasgos negroides, ojos profundos y un corte de pelo negro, estrictamente militar. El Capitán Vincent Grant se había decidido a inquirir el mismo.

–[Comandante Bernard: Detectamos una detonación nuclear de baja intensidad en el sector beta del planeta, casi en el centro del área de operaciones. ¿Puede explicarnos que pasó?]– la voz del militar retumbó en el sistema de audio de la pequeña nave.

– Me temo que mi información es limitada Capitán... – mencionó Scott volteando a ver a la imagen de las cámaras traseras, a la atractiva pelirroja que era su compañera, con un gesto de ligero reproche. A una seña de ella agregó:

– ...Sin embargo es mejor que preparen una unidad médica para... – un destello blanco desde la cámara lo interrumpió. Su compañera y el otro soldado habían desaparecido.

–[La princesa Ariel ya llegó al puente, Comandante. ¿Porque no dijo que traía un invitado a cenar?]– la voz profunda en la radio le pareció condescendiente, incluso amistosa, a pesar del recordatorio innecesario de su rango:

–[¡Muévanlo al área de urgencias médicas!, ¡a paso redoblado!]– oyó ordenar al oficial, para después voltear a verlo de nuevo:

–[Su amiga Invid no deja de sorprenderme...]–

– Comparto el sentimiento Capitán. – dijo el joven soldado con una sonrisa:

– Este "invitado" nuestro parece parte de alguna milicia de este universo, por lo que es muy probable que pueda darnos inteligencia valiosa, acerca de donde estamos y que pasa por aquí. Eso siempre y cuando viva para contarlo... – comentó mientras ajustaba algunos mensajes desplegados en la pantalla de la nave.

– [Nos aseguraremos de ello. ¡Arcángel fuera!.]– el canal de video se cortó, dando por terminado el mensaje.

Scott Bernard se relajó unos minutos y miró a las estrellas a su alrededor. Se perdió unos momentos en el brillo pálido de las luminarias y después soltó un suspiro, mientras ponderaba como los sucesos de hacía pocos días se habían dado tan rápido. Los Invid abandonando la Tierra hacia algún lugar perdido de la galaxia, llevándose todas las formas de protocultura con ellos. La traición de sus aliados Haydonitas y su primera victoria contra ellos, a costa de destruir la Estación Espacial "Libertad".

Y después el viaje a través de ese puente dimensional...

Le preocupaba que la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech hubiera entrado en un territorio posiblemente hostil, sin un mínimo de información de antemano. Eso significaba arriesgarse a hacer estallar otra guerra sin sentido contra la humanidad. Pero el Almirante Hunter seguía perdido, junto con la matriz de protocultura del SDF-3. Los Haydonitas no iban a esperar a que las fuerzas de la Tierra estuvieran listas para un nuevo ataque, y si era necesario agitar un nuevo nido de insectos para encontrar al viejo oficial y su nave...

Scott ya había adquirido mucha experiencia lanzando piedras a los avisperos...

* * *

Bueno: Ahí está el prologo. Dejen sus revisiones. ¡No sean tímidos!. No los voy a morder.


	2. Uno: Caballeros Errantes

**Robotech** y sus personajes son una propiedad de **Harmony Gold USA Inc.**, **Mass Effect** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Bioware.** No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

**_If you want to read this story in English, please check _****"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: **Crossovers: Robotech-Mass Effect.**

* * *

Revisión v.1: Cambio de formato.**  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno:**_

_**Caballeros Errantes**_

_**Planeta Trebin,**_

_Sistema Antaeus, Cúmulo Hades Gamma (antes Nebulosa Cangrejo), _

_Sistemas Terminus_

La nave de exploración MSV Destino esperaba en órbita del árido cuarto planeta del sistema Antaeus. La silueta cuadrada argenta de la nave de clase Kowloon, cuya cabeza de lagarto destacaba del cuadrado conjunto del transporte, contrastaba con el fondo negro, vagamente iluminado del espacio. Su misión era rescatar cualquier activo relevante de las instalaciones en tierra, que permanecían vacías después del desastre.

Una fragata de la Alianza, la SSV Normandía, había aparecido hacía varios días para averiguar la suerte del equipo de investigación que la compañía ExoGeni había mandado anteriormente. Las comunicaciones con los puestos de escucha en los otros sistemas del cúmulo se habían perdido tres días atrás, y eso había motivado la presencia militar. El jefe de la nave investigadora había prometido llegar "hasta el fondo del asunto".

Habían llegado hasta el fondo, literalmente, con horribles consecuencias. Los equipos de tierra habían desenterrado una tecnología antigua, que resulto perniciosa. Al estudiarla, los científicos habían sido convertidos en agresivos engendros bio-mecánicos como los que decía el rumor, habían atacado Edén Prime. El oficial al mando, el Comandante Shepard, se había visto forzado a despacharlos. A su regreso del planeta, notificó con sumo pesar a la Alianza, la cual a su vez avisó a la compañía.

ExoGeni comisionó a la "Destino", para recuperar los datos de la investigación de terraformación que allí se realizaba, así como los pocos cadáveres identificables. No querían permanecer mas de la cuenta en esa región del espacio. Los treinta y tantos miembros de la tripulación estaban conscientes de que podían ocurrir cosas horribles en los Sistemas Terminus, siendo como era refugio de piratas, traficantes, esclavistas y alienigenas xenófobos. La verdadera tragedia había ocurrido ya y no intentaban tentar a su suerte más de lo necesario.

La Capitana Jenny Sparks, la civil al mando de la pequeña nave, estaba lista para abandonar el planeta. Hacía cuatro días estándar que la Normandía se había retirado y el último de los preparativos de embarco había sido terminado hacía cinco minutos. La pequeña y esbelta pelirroja -que iba a recibir una jugosa comisión por ese trabajo-, no veía la hora de regresar a la Ciudadela para gastar su bien ganada recompensa, re-aprovisionando y reparando los pequeños desperfectos de su nave su nave y dando a su vez un merecido tiempo de descanso a su tripulación.

Dos años de viajar sin parar entre las estrellas son capaces de alterar al hombre mas robusto.

En el puente de mando, las comunicaciones internas saltaron a la vida:

– [Capitana: Habla Senner, de Ingeniería. Hemos reparado los conductos de elemento cero dañados, del núcleo de efecto de masa. Deberían de aguantar sin problema hasta llegar a la Ciudadela, siempre y cuando no forcemos demasiado el motor. Estamos listos para partir.]

– De acuerdo, señor Senner – dijo la menuda pelirroja, cuyos ojos claros refulgian como si fueran un par de estrellas, hacia el micrófono ambiental y volteo hacia los puestos de la tripulación:

– Velázquez... ¿que hay del incremento súbito de la radiación de Cherenkov de hace rato?

– Aun estoy investigando capitana. Pero la prueba de interferometría no reporta nada extraño. Quizás es radiación de algún remanente de nova lejana... – Velázquez, la muchacha latina que comandaba el puesto de comunicaciones al lado suyo, replicó rápidamente. De cabello negro y corto, la chica no podía tener mas de dieciocho años, la edad estándar para trabajar como tripulación de una nave. Se había enrolado hacía un mes con ellos, para cumplir los seis meses de protocolo del programa de servicio social de ExoGeni. Había sido un mes muy largo para ella.

– De acuerdo. Lo reportaremos a la Alianza tan pronto lleguemos a espacio controlado por la Ciudadela. – La capitana abrió un canal de comunicación y mencionó en voz alta para toda la nave:

– A toda la tripulación: Estamos por iniciar el viaje de regreso. Si olvidaron algo allá abajo o no lo empacaron, es tarde para recuperarlo muchachosIniciando verificación final de sistemas automatizada en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... – ordenó.

La rudimentaria I.V. de la nave empezó su verificación. Uno a uno los indicadores de los diferentes departamentos como Ingeniería, Auxiliares, Cubierta Medica y Almacenamiento, fueron desplegando luces verdes en su interfaz haptica personal. Cuando terminó el chequeo, la monótona voz electrónica de la nave le indicó que todo estaba en orden.

Cerró el canal y volteó hacia el puente:

– Alférez Nevan, prepare los motores MLR y mientras tanto sáquenos de la órbita de Trebin. Quiero llegar a casa antes de la cena...

Risas generalizadas en el puente.

– Motores MLR calentando. Dos minutos y medio para alcanzar el estatus operativo. Activando impulsores sub-luz... – gorjeo Nevan, un hombre caucásico, rubio, con ligeras facciones equinas.

El buen ambiente del puente era inmejorable:

– ¡Contacto en los sensores pasivos!, – gritó Velázquez, su cabello corto casi a rape erizándose ligeramente:

– Parece una nave mediana. Distancia de dos mil quinientos kilómetros y acercándose a toda velocidad, ¡curso de intercepción!.

– ¡En marcha sensores activos!, ¡Nevan: alejanos de ellos!, ¡sean o no hostiles de Terminus, no vamos a corrernos ningún riesgo! – ordenó la menuda capitana sentándose en su silla de mando y ajustando su cinturón:

"_¿Como es que llegaron tan cerca sin que los detectáramos?"._

– Velázquez: ¡Reporte!

– ¡Ladar confirma la silueta de un crucero!, ¡acelerador de masa espinal y ocho baterías de cañones GARDIAN!, ¡por la configuración y relieves parece una nave de guerra batariana!...

El puente se tornó súbitamente tan serio como un panteón. Por la mente de la pelirroja civil, pasaron las imágenes de crueles tropas con cuatro ojos en la cabeza, atacando Elysium y otras colonias humanas. Caer en manos de los esclavistas batarianos significaba un destino peor que la muerte.

– ¡Máximo impulso señor Nevan!, ¡tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que el sistema de impulso MRL esté listo!. Lance una alerta y ruegue a Dios que alguien de la Alianza esté cerca. ¿Estatus del impulsor MRL?.

– ¡Treinta segundos para carga completa! – aclaró otra voz desde el fondo del puente.

Sparks oyó a la oficial de comunicaciones lanzar la alerta estándar a través de todas las frecuencias. Si había algo que reconocía y le agradaba de la joven, era la eficiencia en su trabajo.

– Detectando carga del acelerador de masa. ¡Van a disparar el arma principal! – Velázquez casi gritó la ultima frase, el pánico haciendo presa de ella.

– ¡Maniobras evasivas!.

Un segundo después, un tremendo impacto sacudió la pequeña nave. Las anaranjadas terminales holográficas del puente se desvanecieron al instante, con chispas y arcos eléctricos saltando a la vida por un momento. Nevan fue propulsado hacia atrás por una explosión que acabó con él. Su cuerpo sangrante y chamuscado quedó tendido en el suelo del puente. Velázquez cayó de su silla dando un gritito y rodó junto al cuerpo caído, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tratando en vano de levantarse. La capitana Sparks cayo de rodillas, su cinturón de seguridad siendo botado y gruñendo un gemido lento. Su rojiza y crespa cabellera se había alborotado con el movimiento y el pelo le caía al frente, tapando un poco su vista. Se ayudó con la silla de mando de la nave y volteó a ver a la pelinegra, que se acercaba renqueando a su puesto.

– ¡Reporte! – rugió, hecha una fiera.

– ¡Nos han golpeado con su acelerador de masa!. El motor MRL ha sido dañado y esta inservible. Varios sistemas, incluyendo los impulsores sub-luz y nuestros equipos de comunicaciones están fritos. Ingeniería reporta que el núcleo de elemento cero aguantó, pero tiene fugas. De milagro estamos vivos. ¡Sin embargo, si los batarianos no nos matan, la radiación del eezo lo hará! – comento la otra.

– Ordena la evacuación de Ingeniería y sella la cubierta. ¡Hazlo ya! – ordenó la capitana mientras se acercaba a uno de los casilleros de armas:

– Ya no podemos lanzar otra llamada de auxilio, así que junta a la tripulación hábil en el área de carga y que distribuyan las municiones y armas. ¡Vamos a ser abordados en muy poco tiempo!...

La mujer del cabello oscuro soló acertó a presionar algunos botones y a enviar un mensaje interno al resto de la nave, notificándoles de la situación, mientras veía a la mujer del fiero cabello rojo abrir el casillero del puente y tomar dos rifles de asalto Avenger, compactados para su mejor transporte. Enseguida siguió a la capitana, mientras apretaba algunos botones de su anaranjada omniherramienta, para aplicar una dosis del dispensador de medigel de su traje. El alivio a su dolor fue casi instantáneo. Volteó a tiempo para recibir una de las armas y verificar la carga.

Era una lastima que fuera tan mala disparando un arma...

* * *

La nave Batariana se acercó hacia la MSV Destino, como el depredador que esta por darle el golpe final a su presa. Los ciento cincuenta metros del crucero mercenario, contrastaban contra los cuarenta y tantos de la nave transporte. La nave alienígena, conformada de manera mas cuadrada, como si fuera un grupo de cajas rectangulares, apiladas unas sobre otras en una especie de diseño _hi-tech_, que ya había visto mejores días, daba la impresión de ser un transporte que ya estaba en sus ultimas glorias. Se emparejó rápidamente con la nave de carga y conectó un túnel desplegable para asegurar la escotilla de la nave varada.

En el área de bodega, la capitana Sparks había organizado ya a lo que quedaba de su tripulación. Había perdido seis hombres, incluyendo el Ingeniero Senner, cuando el disparo del acelerador de masa enemigo había golpeado la "Destino". Los treinta y tantos hombres que aún estaban en pie habían sido armados con pistolas, algunas escopetas y rifles de asalto y esperaban nerviosamente en las posiciones fortificadas, -barricadas y cajas apiladas apresuradamente- a lo largo del corredor principal.

Jenny estaba relativamente cerca de la escotilla de entrada. Podía oler el humo acre del soplete de hidrazina, que las agresivas criaturas de cuatro ojos estaban usando para abrirse paso. Ya llevaban más de la mitad de la puerta cortada y solo necesitaban un poco más para adentrarse en la nave transporte. Rogaba que los invasores no fueran militares de carrera -contra los que su tripulación no tendría oportunidad alguna-, sino las bandas acostumbradas de piratas de los Sistemas Terminus -contra los cuales había mas posibilidades de ganar-.

Había dejado en la parte de atrás a Velázquez, la pobre chica tenía poca o ninguna experiencia con armas de fuego y hubiera sido una locura ponerla a combatir. En lugar de eso, la dejó reparando a toda prisa el sistema de comunicaciones, que no había resultado tan dañado como ella creía. A pesar de las pocas posibilidades de que una patrulla de la Alianza de Sistemas -o de cualquier raza del Concilio para esos efectos-, pasara por allí, lanzar una nueva señal de rescate era una carta que tenía que jugarse sin dudarlo.

Un sonido metálico le llego de súbito. La ultima pieza de la puerta había caído y los invasores habían entrado ya. Abrió fuego contra la primera silueta que vio acercarse. Al menos tres tiros impactaron contra el atacante, haciéndolo caer. No venía nadie acercarse para ayudarlo. Entonces hubo un sonido metálico y vio rodar una esfera del tamaño de una manzana hacia ellos.

Jennifer Sparks -Jenny para la pocas personas que eran sus amigos-, era una ex-soldado terrestre, que había decidido retirarse joven de la milicia. Después de lo de Elysium y de la venganza humana en Torfan, no le quedaban ganas de saber de las guerras espaciales. Sin embargo aun recordaba con claridad el entrenamiento básico de los infantes de marina de la Alianza. Había llegado a ser oficial de mando de un pequeño escuadrón, y conocía las condiciones de combate.

Y sabía perfectamente bien de los efectos de una granada aturdidora...

Cerró los ojos y trató de tapar sus oídos. No pudo hacerlo. Un destello y un sonido fuerte como un estampido y de pronto se encontraba desorientada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con un espantoso dolor que parecía taladrarle el cerebro. Abrió los ojos unos segundos después. Cerca de ella y a pesar de su repentino malestar, distinguió un soldado batariano, enfundado en una armadura de combate azul, con lineas blancas pintadas a lo largo de los brazos y en el torso un emblema oval, con un sol blanco en el extremo mas lejano. Un casco del mismo color, con visor polarizado le tapaba el rostro.

"_¡Mierda!, los Soles Azules..."_

Esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba. Un golpe seco a su cabeza le impidió seguir pensando y la sumió en la negrura...

* * *

El infame batariano Coronel Cathka, había tomado ese día la decisión de poner en buen uso su nueva nave. Un crucero de la Hegemonía Batariana, cuya adquisición hablaba del creciente poderío armamentístico de los Soles Azules. Los ocho sistemas GARDIAN que habían extraído de contrabando de un embarque de camino a la estación Arcturus, gracias a un trato con el magnate mercenario Donovan Hock y su calaña, y que adornaban la silueta del velero transporte, eran también poderosas muestras de que tan extensas eran las conexiones de la organización en otras instituciones.

Atrapar el carguero de Clase Kowloon que habían rastreado hacía poco, le iba a servir para lograr otra prebenda. Solo unos cuantos hechos meritorios más y podría entrar en el circulo de colaboradores cercanos de Vido Santiago y -con un poco de suerte-, después podría poner piedras en el camino del apestoso Tarak, deshacerse de él y comandar las tropas de los Soles Azules en Omega, la capital no-oficial de los renegados Sistemas Terminus.

Con semejantes sueños de grandeza en la mente, Cathka se había embarcado en su flamante "cubeta" -como sus tropas habían dado en llamarle-, y deslizándose en silencio por la atmósfera baja de Trebin, se acercó a el, enmascarando sus emisiones caloríficas con la incrementada emisión de calor del planeta. Había logrado acortar distancias hasta poco mas de dos mil kilómetros antes de que los sensores de la "Destino" lo detectaran, consiguiendo sorprender a la poco atenta tripulación de la nave humana.

Ahora estaba liderando el abordaje e iba a regresar a Omega con esclavos humanos para vender al mejor postor y la carga de la nave, así como con información valiosa para utilizar en el mercado negro.

Ya había noqueado a uno de los primeros defensores, una mujer de intenso cabello rojo, y sus hombres habían penetrado ya en el pequeño transporte humano, golpeando y asediando a los defensores. La operación iba viento en popa y la sonrisa de la criatura humanoide, cuyos rasgos mas prominentes eran dos pares de ojos situados unos encima de otros en su cabeza arrugada, como de perro bulldog, hablaba de la confianza del que sabe que lleva la partida ganada.

Algo no estaba bien sin embargo, y una punzada de temor le asaltó cuando le llegó una comunicación de radio:

–[Coronel Cathka: Aquí Puente. Tenemos compañía. Nuestros sensores localizaron tres objetos de aproximadamente veinte metros de largo cada uno, acercándose a nuestra posición a cuarenta grados de elevación, declinación veinticinco grados de nuestra posición en el plano galáctico, a una distancia de diez mil kilómetros]– la voz del turiano en el puesto de mando le sonó reverberantemente preocupada.

– ¿Maldita sea... podría ser la Alianza?, ¿pero como es posible?, ¡casi los tenemos encima!. ¡¿Porque tardaron tanto en avisar? – el batariano comentó mientras maldecía internamente su suerte. Por el tamaño, bien podrían ser naves de la Alianza. Esto era inesperado, y a Cathka no le gustaban las sorpresas.

–[El equipo del crucero no es muy fiable que digamos y teníamos que hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes...]– a eso el batariano hizo una mueca que habría hecho al otro alienígena perder el color si lo hubiera visto:

–[...de cualquier manera no creo que sea la Alianza señor. La información que nos dio el Corredor Sombrío acerca de esto...]– la voz del puente le llego clara por encima de los sonidos de disparos y estallidos de la pelea tras de él.

– ¡El Corredor Sombrío nos dio inteligencia acerca de la posición de las flotas de acorazados de la Alianza!, ¡no de sus patrullas de fragatas! – Cathka ladró la ultima frase. Lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo lo ponía nervioso. Pero la gota que derramaría el vaso estaba por llegar:

–[¡Señor, estoy detectando una transmisión de radio de onda corta!, ¡viene del área de carga!]

La cara del mercenario se puso roja como un jitomate. Todo parecía perfecto hasta cinco minutos atrás. ¿Porque le tocaba a él lidiar con estas tonterías?.

– ¡Hay una señal de radio!. ¡Revisen toda el transporte e inutilicen el transmisor!, ¡lleven a los prisioneros a la nave y preparense para partir! – ordenó a toda prisa, mientras los otros renegados empezaban a transportar a los rehenes a su nave.

Los Soles Azules se apresuraron a buscar en todas las áreas. Los combates casi habían terminado y la mayoría de la tripulación había sido apresada viva, tan solo un par de trabajadores de la parte de trasera de la nave habían resistido hasta el final, atrincherados como estaban, pero un minuto mas de refriega y sus cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo del compartimiento de carga.

Los forajidos revisaron apartado por apartado y cámara por cámara. Otros dos minutos después, un par de ellos traían a la señorita Velázquez, sujetándola uno por cada brazo. Su cara de rasgos latinos estaba amoratada por los golpes, varios hilos de sangre escurrían de su boca y nariz. Cathka tomó a la mujer del cabello y la hizo subir el rostro hasta que la apaleada mujer lo miró a los ojos. El batariano no se molesto en ocultar la animadversión propia de esa raza alienigena hacia los humanos, a quienes desde su incorporación a la comunidad galáctica, habían considerado unos advenedizos y arribistas...

– ¡Conque tratando de mandar un mensaje!, ¿eh? – el rostro curtido del soldado se torció en una mueca de salvaje y malsana satisfacción.

La joven mujer morena y de delgada figura no dijo nada, su rostro esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A una señal del batariano los soldados, un humano y un turiano que cargaban sendos rifles de asalto, la dejaron caer al suelo. Los Soles Azules no eran conocidos por su delicadeza.

– ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar!... – dijo el oficial al mando y amagó una patada. De pronto la omni-herramienta de la mujer saltó a la vida. Cathka se detuvo inmediatamente, paralizado por el contenido de la transmisión:

–[¡Este es el Teniente Comandante Jack Baker de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech. A la nave crucero agresora: Están rodeados por naves caza. Cesen inmediatamente las hostilidades y rindanse, o afronten las consecuencias!]

"_¿Como es posible eso?, ¿como han llegado tan rápido?"._ No pudo reconocer el nombre de la milicia, pero era probable que fuera alguna división secreta de la Alianza o quizás algún grupo patrocinado por el partido Terra Firma, o peor aún... por Cerberus. En cualquier caso no importaba. La voz del piloto era humana sin duda, y no parecía del tipo de los que hiciera amenazas a la ligera.

Accedió a la señal de las cámaras externas de la nave que aun funcionaban y comprobó que un grupo de estilizadas naves rondaban alrededor de su crucero. Eran mas grandes que todos los cazas e interceptores que hubiera visto, ya fueran turianos, humanos, asari o de alguna otra raza. Se veían muy amenazadores, pero en ultima instancia no eran mas que cazas espaciales. Una ráfaga de los sistemas GARDIAN y caerían como moscas...

– ¡Puente: Habla Cathka!, ¡¿como llegaron tan cerca de nosotros?

–[¡Señor!, ¡no están apareciendo en nuestros sistemas de rastreo!, ¡el sistema GARDIAN no puede trabajar fiablemente!.]

– ¡Pasa a control manual y activa los otros sistemas defensivos!. ¡Se van a arrepentir muy pronto de meterse con los Soles Azules!...

* * *

La guerra nunca termina para un buen soldado...

Para el Teniente Comandante Jack Baker, esa regla era especialmente cierta. Desde que se unió a la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech en 2022, después de la muerte de sus padres en la guerra con los Zentraedi, y hasta la reclamación de Tirol y la traición del General T. R. Edwards en 2044, habían sido veintidos años de guerra constante (en realidad diecisiete si tomaba en cuenta que había perdido cinco años en un error de transposición al sistema Valivarre, el hogar de los Maestros de la Robotecnia, como todos los demás miembros de la misión Pionero). A lo largo de todos ese tiempo había pasado de ser un simple piloto novato, a convertirse en el líder indiscutido del Escuadrón Wolf, participando activamente en la liberación de varios planetas invadidos por los Invid.

Hasta hacía poco había participado en el asedio a la colmena Invid en Optera, en poder del oficial traidor, y había logrado llevar a sus pilotos a la victoria, hasta que un suertudo combatiente enemigo lo había derribado.

El Almirante Hunter le había dicho que a veces llegaba a pasar, que inclusive el mismo llegó a tener días de esos. Jack no echaba en falta la confianza, pero las palabras del veterano ex-piloto habían sido agradecidas. Y lo fueron todavía mas cuando le pidió que se quedara con ellos al frente del Escuadrón Bermellón del SDF-3, mientras sus hombres viajaban a reforzar a la Fuerza de Reclamación Robotech que iba a echar a los Invid de la conquistada Tierra:

– Los pilotos novatos pueden aprender algunos trucos del viejo Baker... – dijo, y enseguida supo que no podía rehusar.

Ahora, con nuevas fuerzas enemigas esperando en cada rincón para abalanzarse sobre la nave, y habiendo fallado la misión de rescate mandada por la FER, correspondía a los pilotos experimentados como él mantener la superioridad espacial, mientras se organizaba una nueva misión para encontrarlos.

Su mente vagó hasta los momentos previos al viaje interdimensional, hacía poco más de dos días atrás...

– ¡Acabamos de ser embestidos!. ¡Estamos saliendo fuera del rango de la esfera de transposición!. ¡Vince!, ¡tienes que regresar a advertirle a la FER!, ¡no deben usar los misiles Neutrón-S!, ¡la Tierra será destruida si lo hacen!...

Eso es lo que había gritado el Almirante Hunter a través del comunicador, cuando la nave enemiga desconocida los había embestido. El crucero "Icarus", de la nueva clase Shimakaze, al mando de Vince Grant, los había encontrado y cuando les informaron de las averías en su nave, habían preparado una maniobra para transportarlos de vuelta a territorio aliado. Una que involucraba una esfera de transposición. Luego vino el ataque enemigo y se habían separado, quedando fuera de la esfera de influencia de la otra nave. Habían visto desvanecerse el enorme transporte, llevándose el velero científico "Deukalion", compañero del SDF-3 también a la deriva.

Ellos se habían quedado varados allí, precipitándose hacia la singularidad creada por la prueba de los misiles Neutrón-S. Jack había estado viéndolo todo desde un resquicio en el Puente, antes de decidirse a regresar al Cuarto de Operaciones con el resto de sus pilotos.

La nave enemiga no los había perseguido. Quizás estaba mas allá de sus capacidades adentrarse en el inmenso campo gravitatorio de un agujero negro, sustraer una presa y salir, o quizá simplemente se había contentado con ver como el SDF-3 se precipitaba hacia un destino inexorablemente fatal.

En cualquier caso no importaba. Antes de la prueba de los misiles, el Dr. Lang había viajado al SDF-3 a pedido de Rick, para poder explicarle personalmente los efectos de semejante arma. Eso había salvado al viejo bonachón de la suerte de sus compañeros en el "Deukalion". Exedore Formo, el viejo asesor Zentraedi, no había sido tan afortunado...

– ¡Dr. Lang!, ¡hay que reactivar el sistema de transposición Reflex a como de lugar! – ordenó el veterano de incontables guerras Robotech al comunicador interno, su cabello cano escondiendo una herida en su frente.

–[Entiendo Rick. Sobrevivió gran parte del mecanismo, suficiente para poder reactivarlo en diez minutos o menos y realizar una transposición de emergencia, ¿no te parece sin embargo, que esta situación tiene un ligero tinte de deja-vu?]– mencionó el ya anciano científico a través del comunicador, en ese acento alemán tan característico suyo.

El Almirante se detuvo por un momento y miró a su esposa Lisa Hayes. En las abatidas caras de ambos Hunter se formó una mueca de puro horror. La ultima vez que alguien había usado un sistema de transposición dentro de un campo gravitatorio fuerte, tanto una ciudad como el SDF-1, habían terminado ambos en la órbita de Plutón, con el sistema de transposición misteriosamente desaparecido. El mismo Doctor Lang dijo que esa vez habían corrido con suerte...

Rick Hunter se había detenido. El semblante de su esposa Lisa, el de Karen Penn y los otros oficiales en el puente, incluyendo el de Jack, se había congelado. Todos volteaban a ver al hombre de mayor rango ahora. Sabían las consecuencias de tomar esa decisión, habiéndolas vivido algunos de ellos en carne propia. Pero con gran parte de los sistemas del acorazado estropeados o deshabilitados, la otra alternativa era igual de ominosa. El Almirante se debatió unos segundos consigo mismo y su rostro recupero la determinación perdida:

– ¡No tenemos opción Dr. Lang!, si nos adentramos mas en el disco de acreción del agujero negro, menos posibilidades tendremos de sobrevivir. Quien sabe que puede pasar si activamos la transposición a menos de cinco mil kilómetros del horizonte de la singularidad...

–[Tienes razón hijo...]– el anciano soltó un suspiro –[...Activaré el sistema rector de transposición. Dame cinco minutos más...]

– De acuerdo doctor. Hunter fuera.

El puente se había quedado mudo. Lisa Hayes se acercó al viejo oficial, moviéndose con trabajos. Parecía que se había lastimado otra vez cuando la nave había recibido la onda de choque de la explosión. Su holgada ropa de color vino, cual si fuera una especie de kimono, que la definía como embajadora ante las inteligencias extraterrestres que habían encontrado en su viaje, y que colectivamente conocían como los Centinelas, la hacía ver mas vieja de lo que realmente era:

– ¿No tenemos opción, eh? – susurró en voz baja. A pesar de la preocupación, acentuada por las crecientes arrugas en su rostro, todavía tenía animo suficiente para una pequeña broma. Jack pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa discreta del Almirante. Los había conocido desde los inicios de la misión Pionero y sabía que juntos, los Hunter (almirante y ex-almirante, ahora embajadora), podían enfrentar lo que fuera. Su confianza mutua empezaba a reflejarse en el animo de los presentes en el Puente.

– No, pero eso no importa. Sobrevivimos a nuestro viaje desde Plutón, sobrevivimos a los Zentraedi, sobrevivimos a los Invid y sobreviviremos a esto – el la abrazó con una dulzura y serenidad que ya eran legendarios en la flota.

– Eso es lo que quería oír... – mencionó ella y enseguida volteo hacia los demás:

– ¡Muy bien todos!, hay que prepararse. ¡Haremos una transposición de emergencia en cinco minutos! – la vida volvió al cuerpo de Lisa Hayes-Hunter, la llama de decisión de la ex-militar se encendió de nuevo.

Jack y los otros oficiales se habían llenado de confianza en ese instante. Y apenas les basto para enfrentar la maniobra de emergencia. Ya estaban muy adentro del disco de acrecimiento del agujero negro cuando la intentaron. El sistema de transposición reflex funcionó como debía, pero algo en ese instante no salió como todos esperaban. El desdoblamiento de la nave se prolongó. Un suceso que debía ser casi instantáneo, dentro de la perspectiva de los viajantes, tardo dos largos días de abordo, de los cuales, durante el primero de ellos, los técnicos y científicos habían tratado de detener el proceso.

Después de exhaustivas pruebas el Dr. Lang recomendó que no se alterara el funcionamiento de los sistemas de desdoblamiento y que había que esperar a que el procedimiento -que parecía desarrollarse con normalidad-, se detuviera por su cuenta.

Para el segundo día, el buen científico trató de dilucidar lo que pasó en esos momentos, con un largo discurso científico relacionado con agujeros de gusano, la curvatura del espacio y tiempo, energía y masa obscuras y el multiverso, que involucraba un pizarrón gigantesco, lleno de ecuaciones físicas y matemáticas, muy por encima del nivel de conocimientos de la mayoría de los oficiales presentes en el Salón de Operaciones. Al final ninguna explicación fue satisfactoria.

Lo único que averiguaron con certeza, cuando todo el viaje terminó, era que la maniobra de transposición los había sacado del universo que ellos conocían. Las referencias estelares familiares que estaban a su alcance les indicaban que permanecían en la Vía Láctea, pero los mapas eran solo parcialmente funcionales, con las posiciones de las estrellas alteradas de manera que algunos paisajes característicos no eran fácilmente reconocibles.

Las observaciones revelaban que todo en esa nueva realidad era distinto de alguna manera...

Eso era lo que Karen Penn le había dicho en una de sus escapadas del puente, antes que Rick Hunter lo llamara para explicarle de una misión de emergencia:

–[Este es el transporte de carga "MSV Destino", en órbita del planeta Trebin. Estamos siendo atacados por hostiles de Terminus. Si alguien de la Alianza de Sistemas o sus aliados me escucha, ¡estamos siendo atacados!, ¡repito, estamos siendo atacados!...]

Ese mensaje había llegado a los receptores de la nave. Los sensores que aún funcionaban sin problemas, revelaban dos naves, una de dimensiones similares a una nave de descenso Horizon, y la otra un poco menor que un crucero clase Garfish. Inteligencia no había podido determinar el nivel de amenaza de esas naves, y no quería arriesgar una partida con intenciones hostiles. El Almirante sin embargo, había tenido una de esas corazonadas -de las que solían despertar miradas de suspicacia de su esposa-, y asigno tres cazas Alfa y sus respectivos complementos Beta, bien armados con misiles, sincro-cañones y armas EU-15 "Desestabilizador", para ayudar a la nave en desgracia.

Los pilotos asignados eran prácticamente los mejores de la Flota. Los legendarios Comandantes Sterling -Max y Miriya, héroes de la Primera Guerra Robotech-, y Jack mismo. Sabía que estaba volando con los oficiales de campo con mas experiencia de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. La fama de los Sterling les precedía, eran la crema y nata, y no ignoraba también que todavía estaba lejos del nivel de habilidad de la legendaria pareja, pero no iba dejar que eso lo intimidara.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de tres kilómetros de las naves, el grupo recibió un nuevo mensaje:

–[A todas las patrullas de la Alianza: Esta es la "MSV Destino" en órbita del planeta Trebin, en el Cúmulo Hades Gamma. Si alguien nos escucha, necesitamos ayuda urgente. ¡Fuimos atacados por mercenarios de los Soles Azules y estamos siendo abordados!, repito, ¡estamos siendo abordados!]

Max trató de responder al mensaje, pero casi enseguida los instrumentos de su nave le indicaron el bloqueo de frecuencias. El viejo piloto indicó al joven Jack:

–[Baker: Tu eres el Comandante del Grupo Aéreo, lanza la advertencia y veamos como reaccionan...]

Jack no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el honor concedido:

– Si señor. ¡Este es el Teniente Comandante Jack Baker de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech. A la nave crucero agresora: Están rodeados por naves caza. Cesen inmediatamente las hostilidades y ríndanse o afronten las consecuencias!.

Una transmisión en un lenguaje no-humano le llego casi enseguida. A pesar de no entender el contenido de ese grupo de guturales ronquidos y ladridos, la intención de voz era decididamente hostil...

Los sistemas de baterías del crucero empezaron a activarse. Jack había sugerido activar los sistemas de armas y camuflaje unos minutos antes, así que habían ganado ventaja sobre la nave mediana, al arribar sin ser detectados. Cuando eso sucedió, Max apuntó a las baterías GARDIAN de la nave con su sincro-cañón. Dos segundos después, un destello rojo de alta potencia sacudió el crucero, reduciendo las ocho baterías a poco menos que metal chamuscado. El velero se sacudió de nuevo cuando Miriya deshabilitó los motores unos segundos después. Jack revisó la nave con sus sensores. Había una acumulación creciente de formas de vida en los niveles mas bajos del transporte. Posiblemente ahí estaban los rehenes...

– ¡Hay que deshabilitar los sistemas principales de la nave!.

–[Permiteme...]– Max preparó la carga de su arma desestabilizadora EU-15 y lanzó un disparo. Los sensores indicaron que la actividad eléctrica del velero casi cesó abruptamente.

– ¡Adelante! – Jack maniobró en torno a la nave y encontró lo que buscaba. Una compuerta de carga. Se acercó al casco de la nave y hundió el brazo derecho de su Alfa en la pared reforzada. La cubierta de materiales nano-reforzados presentó resistencia, pero no la suficiente. Un par de golpes y el casco cedió, causando una brecha que lanzó materiales a la negrura del espacio.

Max y Miriya le indicaron que se apartara y les dejara ese trabajo. El joven no replicó. Ambos veteranos pilotos separaron los impulsores Beta de sus naves, que quedaron flotando a la deriva, a custodia de su compañero. Transformando sus cazas Alfa en modalidad Battleloid, se introdujeron en el casco del crucero.

Un grupo de defensores entro por una de las puertas del área de carga. Iban equipados con armas de mediano calibre, apoyadas por lanzadores de misiles y algunas otras. Sin embargo semejante poder de fuego no fue suficiente para evitar que sus caras palidecieran de inmediato, al ver primero una explosión que voló parte del casco y enseguida dos robots humanoides, mas grandes que una lanzadera Kodiak, penetrando a la fuerza en la nave. Algunos de los humanos, turianos y batarianos que se recuperaron de la sorpresa fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para no caer abatidos, achicharrados por las ráfagas de iones de 100 mm de los cañones EU-15. Una lluvia de fuego de armas semi-automáticas bañó el casco de los intrusos Alfa, pero no logró penetrar ningún sistema vital de las naves. Miriya neutralizó sin dudarlo los cohetes que todavía fueron lanzados, con certeros disparos.

Cuando acabó la carnicería, los militares revirtieron la configuración de sus vehículos a modo Guardián. Después salieron ambos de las naves, desmontando y enfundandose en sus vehículos de emergencia "Ciclón".

* * *

El Coronel Cathka había regresado, con las fuerzas que había llevado al abordaje del transporte humano. Había mandando un destacamento de Soles Azules bien armados a prevenir un abordaje, pero habían perdido la comunicación con ellos hacía cerca de ocho minutos, después de que los sistemas de la nave se hubieran caído. Los extraños cazas aún estaban estacionados en el área de carga y había ido perdido comunicación con las cubiertas cercanas progresivamente. En total habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que se decidiera a abordar la nave y, lo que debería haber sido una operación rápida de toma de pasajeros, se había convertido en una batalla en la que estaba perdiendo, sin explicarse como ni porque.

El Puente había sido la ultima de las zonas por caer, hacia dos minutos o menos. Quienes fueran esos comandos, o estaban fuertemente armados o eran verdaderas tropas de élite. Su avance había sido vertiginoso y ahora los diez elementos que aún le quedaban estaban atrincherados en la cubierta de Ingeniería, donde nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a iniciar una confrontación, por miedo de dañar el núcleo de efecto de masa de la nave y provocar un fallo catastrófico que los destruyera a todos.

Varios de sus efectivos estaban enfocados en cuidar a los rehenes. Cathka había decidido no sacrificarlos, pensando que en el peor de los casos podría negociar con sus atacantes y salvar su pellejo. Pensaba en poder huir a algún planeta perdido y quedarse ahí hasta el fin de sus días. No podría enfrentar a Tarak, aún si salia ileso de esta. Lo menos que sucedería seria que lo degradara y jamás volviera a tener el mando de ninguna tropa. Si Vido Santiago o el alto mando de los Soles Azules lo encontraba después de esto, bien podía darse por muerto.

Las puertas de Ingeniería saltaron casi de improviso. Un estallido grande que hizo volar la puerta, llevándose a uno de los soldados que había puesto a cuidar la posición. Quienquiera que fuera, no tenía empacho en ponerlos en riesgo a todos...

– ¡Abran fuego contra quien cruce esa puerta!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir eso, cuando vio dos saetas cruzar el umbral. Dos vehículos que parecían aquellos armatostes primitivos que los humanos llamaban "motocicletas" volaron por encima de ellos. Pero a medio salto hicieron algo que nadie se esperaba. Empezaron a tomar forma alrededor de los cuerpos de sus jinetes, sus ruedas cambiando de posición y adaptándose a la extraña armadura que llevaban puesta, como si fuera una parte natural de su cuerpo. Ambos pilotos cayeron en medio del contingente enemigo, que no se atrevía a disparar por riesgo a herir a sus compañeros o dañar el núcleo de la nave. Ambas saetas, blanca y azul, golpearon a sus soldados con fuerza descomunal. Cuchillas vibrantes salieron de sus brazos y rasgaron sin piedad a los soldados. Los que se atrevieron a usar sus armas, encontraron que sus disparos rebotaban contra ellos como si tuvieran barreras cinéticas.

El batariano no lo pensó demasiado. Tomó a uno de los rehenes, una mujer de intenso cabello rojo anaranjado en un traje de colono, que sostenía en sus brazos a la chica morena que había transmitido el mensaje en onda corta. Tan solo quedaban dos de sus hombres en pie cuando lo hizo:

– ¡Deténganse ahora!. ¡Dejenos ir y no destruiré esta nave y a todos adentro!. ¡Si no aceptan mis demandas moriremos todos aquí y ahora!.

Estaba apuntando con su pistola directamente al núcleo de efecto de masa. Los pocos rehenes que estaban consciente soltaron una exclamación de horror. Los dos soldados extraños se detuvieron, aún en posición de guardia, como concediendo a su presa un minuto para respirar antes de morir.

Los soldados de los Soles Azules que aún quedaban en pie, se acercaron con intenciones amenazadoras a ellos. El militar batariano oyó a los dos humanos decirse algo entre ellos:

– ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto él que parecía mas alto y de figura mas fornida.

– ¡Improvisamos! – decía el otro, que parecía mas femenino y habla con voz mas aguda.

No se movían sin embargo. Ambos intercambian miradas entre ellos. Parecía que no se comunicaran con palabras sino con solo miradas. Se detuvieron súbitamente y después lo miraron fijamente. En el casco visor polarizado de la figura femenina vio su imagen reflejarse y en ella pudo ver a su rehén moviendo sutilmente los labios...

– ¡Ahora!.

El batariano subió la pistola rápidamente, sospechando una treta, pero un codazo tremendo hacia su abdomen lo dobló hacia atrás. Su presa se le escapó y lo hizo girar con una llave de artes marciales que lo llevó directamente al suelo. La mujer lo desarmó, al tiempo que oía un par de disparos de las extrañas armas de sus oponentes, y el sonido de dos cuerpos caer al suelo. El siguiente golpe lo noqueo por completo.

Maximilian Sterling bajó su visor y dijo a la mujer del cabello rojo que bajara su arma. La otra hizo un gesto y al ver la cara del militar, lo hizo sin chistar. Miriya había cambiado su arma por el dispositivo de grabación propio de su Ciclón y estaba muy entretenida grabando la escena. Los rehenes se abrazaban entre ellos y los que aún estaban débiles después del asalto recibían ayuda de los otros para levantarse. La mujer que les había ayudado se acercó a ellos:

– Muchas gracias... pensé que no lo íbamos a contar. Soy la capitana Jennifer Sparks , de la "MSV Destino". ¿A quien debo de agradecer? – pregunto la pelirroja adelantándose hacia su salvadores.

– Comandante Max Sterling, Decimosegunda división aérea de la FER, mi esposa, la Comandante Miriya Parino Sterling. Un placer conocerla capitana... – comento el ligero Max, extendiendo la enguantada mano hacia la otra mujer y haciendo un gesto para estrechar la mano de la pelirroja.

– ¿FER?. No recuerdo ninguna división del ejercito de la Alianza bajo ese nombre – comento la civil estrechando su mano fuertemente. Sin duda era mas fuerte que varios hombres que había conocido, a pesar de su frágil apariencia.

– No somos parte de su "Alianza", cualquiera que esta sea. Digamos que somos mas bien una milicia... independiente. – el piloto de pelo azul y lentes reforzó su dialogo con una sonrisa que en otro caso hubiera desarmado a su oponente.

– ¿De Cerberus o Terra Firma acaso?. De ser así les doy las gracias de todas maneras, pero ni mi tripulación ni yo queremos tener nada que ver con ustedes. – la mujer llevo su mano instintivamente hacia el arma que había capturado. Max percibió que había tenido entrenamiento militar, y no quería comenzar otra pelea.

– Despreocupese capitana. No formamos parte de esos grupos. Estamos aquí por otras razones... – agregó Miriya, apuntando con su cámara hacia ella, pero bajando el dispositivo casi inmediatamente. Sin duda la mujer había aprendido bien las lecciones de diplomacia de Lisa Hayes. Casi podía comportarse como un buen diplomático humano sin que su herencia agresiva Zentradi -o Meltrandi en su caso-, entrara en acción.

– De hecho necesitamos su ayuda en estos momentos, con algunos aspectos técnicos, así como ustedes necesitan la nuestra. – comentó Max con un poco de embarazo.

– Bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles, después de que ustedes nos salvaron de estos miserables... – la mujer esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y pateo al batariano que estaba en el suelo noqueado – ...aunque no veo como podamos ayudarles, me consta que no he visto jamás esta clase de juguetes en la Alianza...

– No se preocupe, déjenos transportarlos a nuestra nave nodriza y podremos explicarle la situación con mas calma. – sugirió el piloto mientras observaba la nave. El núcleo de efecto de masa llamaba su atención poderosamente.

– De acuerdo, pero me temo que nuestra nave no funciona. Los Soles Azules... – señaló a los caídos – ...hicieron un "numerito" con ella y además tenemos algunos heridos.

– Eso no será problema – comento el peliazul oficial, para después hablar a su comunicador:

– Sterling a Baker: La situación esta controlada. Mejor saca los cables de arrastre de los Betas. ¡Vamos a llevar una nave de paseo!.

–[¡Enseguida comandante!]– oyó a través del comunicador.

Cathka empezó a moverse en ese instante. La figura femenina del dúo que había arruinado por completo su vida ese día, se acercó a él y levantó la visera de su casco. El mercenario pudo ver la cara de una mujer humana, con rasgos delicados y ojos expresivos, su cabello era de un verde obscuro muy sensual y los labios rojos y delicados eran, sin embargo, invitantes. Aun para el batariano, que tenía una vendetta jurada contra la humanidad, el rostro resultaba muy atractivo, entrado ya en años, pero seductor.

– Es alienígena. Parece humano, pero... – confirmó ella, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, como quien revisa un objeto de poca importancia. Sus cuatro ojos eran lo que más le llamaba la atención sin embargo.

– Es un batariano. Una raza no aliada del Consejo No son muy comunes fuera de los Sistemas Terminus... – agregó la capitana Sparks, ante la mirada intrigada de Miriya, quien pregunto inmediatamente:

– ¿Y este otro?

– Es un turiano. Probablemente un renegado o un cazador de fortuna. Perdón por preguntar, ¿pero en que clase de agujero han estado que no reconocen a un turiano?.

– Venimos realmente de lejos, Capitana. Al Almirante Hunter le interesará saber de estas nuevas razas... recordare preguntarle en extensión acerca de estos batarianos y turianos... - el oficial de cabello azul aclaró mientras apretaba los brazos y piernas del prisionero con una banda plástica.

El Coronel Cathka los vio alejarse mientras lo dejaban allí, amarrado. Era la única alma viviente en lo que antes había sido un orgulloso crucero batariano, propiedad de los Soles Azules, ahora una ruina que flotaba a la deriva en el espacio. Había mandado previamente un mensaje, vía comunicaciones MRL a las instalaciones mas cercanas de los Soles Azules y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien llegara rescatarlo. El batariano había deseado no haberlo hecho.

El ahora ex-coronel de los mercenarios no quería que nadie lo viera en ese instante. Si hubiera estado desamarrado se habría arrojado al vacío. Si tuviera una pistola ya se habría pegado un tiro. Cuando sus compañeros lo encontraron horas después, desesperaba por ser liberado de su confinamiento -la mujer del cabello rojo había convencido a los soldados de dejarlo encerrado en un armario-. Cuando Tarak lo vio, le dirigió una sonrisa tan mordaz que su compatriota batariano juro que estaba viendo al mismísimo diablo...

– ¡Cathka!... ¡que inesperada y placentera sorpresa!... tienes mucho que explicarle a Vido por esto. Primero te llevas la nueva nave sin permiso y luego la arruinas tratando de ganar dinero fácil... Voy a recomendar al Alto Mando que te perdone la vida y te conserve... como el ejemplo de estupidez que nadie en los Soles Azules debe imitar...

La carcajada que siguió hizo desear al alienígena militar estar muerto...

* * *

Mientras Jack Baker y sus superiores arrastraban la MSV Destino hacia el lisiado SDF-3, el sereno hombre reflexionaba en los mas recientes acontecimientos. Algo de lo que había dicho la capitana Sparks lo había hecho reflexionar:

–[Saben... hace un par de días... cuando la compañía nos asigno este trabajo, la empleada de misiones nos dijo que un comandante de la Alianza había averiguado la situación de la falta de comunicaciones, sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Busque en los registros de la misión y reparé en el nombre de ese hombre: Locke Shepard...]– comentó la mujer por radio, mientras ellos verificaban el rumbo.

– ¿Y que hay con ese hombre, capitana? – había preguntado él, con tono ansioso.

–[Jenny, llámame Jenny...]– la voz de ella era juguetona y alegre, un cambio del tono de profesionalismo con el que había recibido a los Sterling.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó Jack, sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando.

–[Llámame Jenny. La gente tiende a llamarme Jennifer o capitana Sparks. Una se cansa de la cadena de mando a veces...]

– De acuerdo Jenny, ¿entonces que hay con ese comandante Shepard? – preguntó de nuevo.

–[¿Me pregunto si será el mismo Shepard que detuvo a los batarianos en el Través Aticano...?]

–[Quizá...]– comentó Max Sterling, introduciéndose en la conversación. Ya estaban mas cerca de la nave nodriza.

–[Lo conocí cuando fuimos compañeros en la guarnición de Elysium. Era un hombre difícil de olvidar. Tenía ese carácter que pocas veces se ve en los hombres de ahora...]

– ¿Y como es eso? – pregunto el joven piloto, sinceramente intrigado.

– [Rebosaba confianza, seguridad, inclusive era carismático, y no tenia miedo en demostrarlo. Además tenía una gran rectitud, que seguía al pie de la letra, como un código. Era esa actitud de caballero errante... ayudando a las personas y sacrificándose para que los demás no tuvieran que hacerlo...]

Esa conversación había intrigado a Jack.

"_No sueñes Jack Baker, los caballeros errantes de la antigüedad son un anacronismo. Tu eres un militar y debes seguir ordenes. No hay espacio en ellas para la rectitud moral o el idealismo..."_

Eso era lo que su consciencia, tomando la forma de la pragmática rubia Karen Penn, le decía. Nadie como tu consciencia para hacer comentarios no exentos de sorna. Saco ese pensamiento de su mente.

Quizá tuviera razón, quizá en el fondo era solo un soldado que se creía un idealista. O quizá era un idealista que se había vuelto un pragmático buen soldado. En cualquier caso no lo consideraba un defecto. Su máximo superior, el Almirante Hunter, era un idealista como pocos. Fue su rectitud lo que lo enfrentó al General Edwards y los catapultó a una dolorosa guerra interna.

Fue esa rectitud la que le dio fuerzas cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Y esa misma cualidad fue la que le permitió ganar sin sacrificar su propia integridad. Ella no minaba su capacidad de mando de ningún modo. A pesar de lo difícil de su posición y de la ambigüedad moral de las circunstancias en las que se vio involucrado, la flota confiaba en él incondicionalmente.

Los había llevado a ganar una pequeña victoria el día de hoy. Habían sobrevivido a sus enemigos, salido indemnes de una transposición que los había llevado a un nuevo universo, y bajo su mandato habían rescatado humanos de la opresión de otros malintencionados seres sapientes...

Si. El Almirante era un idealista y a la vez un buen soldado, y la guerra nunca acaba para los buenos soldados.

Pero solo los buenos soldados son capaces de acabar con todas las guerras...

* * *

Segundo capitulo revisado y listo. Sigo esperando de sus comentarios -y probablemente me haré viejo antes de recibirlos-.


	3. Dos: Rumbo al pináculo del mundo

**Robotech** y sus personajes son una propiedad de **Harmony Gold USA Inc.**, **Mass Effect** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Bioware.** No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

Me disculpo por tomar tanto tiempo para actualizar esta historia. La vida es una ocurrencia que suele robar mucho tiempo...

Gracias a JC (lector de la versión en inglés), por hacerme notar que el año correcto de Mass Effect es 2183, no 2187. Corregido ¡gracias JC!

* * *

**_If you want to read this story in English, please check _****"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: **Crossovers: Robotech-Mass Effect.**

* * *

_**Capitulo Dos:**_

_**Rumbo al pináculo del mundo.**_

_**Sistema Antaeus, Cúmulo Hades Gamma**_

_(antes Nebulosa Cangrejo),_

_Sistemas Terminus_

Karen Penn se tiró a la cama de su habitación y se relajó profundamente, su cabello rubio flotando sobre la superficie del mueble, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Agradeció en secreto que su turno hubiera terminado ya. Mientras Adelle, la otra controladora de vuelo, estaba de guardia, ella podría dormir. Las regulaciones de la FER decían que los cubículos debían ser compartidos, especialmente cuando se trata de personal de baja graduación, pero ella no tenía que someterse a esa orden. Además, en una nave con capacidad para llevar al menos seis mil personas, los oficiales podían darse el lujo de tener cuartos privados...

_"Ventajas de rango"_, suponía.

Su mente repasaba las cosas que habían acontecido en las últimas horas. Primero la llegada de la nave "alienígena", que resulto no ser tan alienígena. Recordó el momento con absoluta claridad:

Los tres cazas Legioss aterrizaron en la cubierta de reparación de la nave, en el ala este de proa. El pequeño velero que traían era el doble de grande que sus remolques, sin embargo tenía un diseño particular, modular, muy... humano, por decirlo de algún modo. Los tres Veritechs habían pasado a modo Battleloid y hecho varias maniobras, ayudados por otros destroids, para acomodar gentilmente la nave extranjera en la cubierta.

Karen esperaba nerviosa, a la izquierda del grupo de bienvenida: _"No se conocen personas de otras dimensiones todos los días",_ pensaba, mientras escudriñaba a los caracteres a su alrededor. Un destacamento de infantes de marina en armadura CVR-3 y armados con rifles Gallant, se formaron frente a la nave. Las armas estaban cargadas y preparadas pero las ordenes de los oficiales eran de no demostrar ninguna hostilidad hacia los recién llegados.

Junto a ella, con una expresión férrea, estaba el Almirante Hunter y su esposa Lisa, quienes vestían sus mejores galas. Ella llevaba un cabestrillo ligero en el brazo izquierdo. Se había hecho atender sus lesiones después de la maniobra de emergencia, pero los médicos habían determinado que no tenía ningún padecimiento de suma importancia y le habían recetado solo una ayuda ortopédica y analgésicos.

La derecha de Lisa estaba flanqueada por el Dr. Lang, con su bata blanca y las insignias de Jefe Científico engarzadas en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Siendo uno de los pocos civiles de gran importancia en la expedición, además de ser "efectivamente" el padre de la Robotecnología, los soldados lo trataban con gran deferencia. La Coronel Dana Sterling estaba también a su lado. Había sido nombrada Jefa del Contingente Terrestre del SDF-3 en ausencia de los oficiales de infantería que habían partido con la expedición de reclamación de la Tierra. El semblante de la rubia de pelo corto era de una curiosidad un tanto infantil, mientras que el del científico era de un interés contenido.

Los Sterling y Jack Baker ya habían bajado de sus cazas y se acercaron a la nave, golpeando ligeramente el casco, para dar la señal de salida a los invitados. La escotilla de salida dejo escapar un silbido, igualando la presión de ambas atmósferas. Cuando el proceso terminó, la gruesa lamina de materiales compuestos que funcionaba de puerta se retiró, dando paso a tres figuras. Al frente iba una mujer pequeña, mas bien baja de estatura, de buena figura y largo cabello rojizo y un poco alborotado, que se movía con la presencia inequívoca de un oficial de mando. Atrás de ella dos varones, un caucásico de cabello rubio muy claro al hombro, perfectamente acicalado, que sin embargo mostraba una severa contusión en su rostro, como el moretón dejado por la culata de un arma. Era quizá veinte centímetros mas alto que la pelirroja, pero no tenía la misma aura de confianza que ella irradiaba. El tercer hombre era un asiático, mas alto que ambos, con un físico delgado, pero acerado por -probablemente- años de trabajo duro. Llamaba la atención su cabeza calva y su rostro que tenía un pequeño y fino bigote estilo Fu-Manchu, enmarcando una insinuación de barba cerrada.

_"Quizás resultado de una mezcla racial diversa"_, un grupo interesante sin duda.

Los dos hombres iban ataviados en camisetas negras, con chalecos de algo parecido al cuero sintético, de color anaranjado. Sus pantalones eran gruesos y cortos, con plétora de bolsillos y cintos que podían contener herramientas. Bajo ellos y subiendo hasta la rodilla, venían botas gruesas y resistentes, reforzadas en las coyunturas, de diseño mas bien utilitario. La ropa tendía a disimular el físico impresionante de ambos hombres, pero parecía ciertamente cómoda. La tendencia a la vestimenta confortable era una constante sin importar la galaxia donde se estuviera. La mujer pelirroja sin embargo llevaba una especie de vestido de lycra de una sola pieza que le llegaba hasta el cuello, en colores gris acero y blanco en la parte superior, divididos ambos colores sólidos, por una tenue linea roja que corría por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, delineando suavemente su silueta. En su mano izquierda brillaba lo que parecía una especie de guantelete holográfico que resaltaba sobre su ropa. Unos segundos después la pieza de tecnología se desvaneció y solo quedó su mano enguantada. Los oficiales de mando del grupo de soldados voltearon a verse entre sí y después a la Mayor Sterling, quien no dijo absolutamente nada. Sus ordenes seguían en pie.

– Tecnología holográfica... ¡sehr interessant! – oyó musitar al viejo doctor en voz baja.

El grupo se acercó hacia ellos, con Max Sterling haciendo de intermediario:

– Almirante, le presento a la Capitana Jennifer Sparks, de la MSV Destino. – proclamó el maduro piloto en su tono mas conciliador:

– Capitana: El Almirante Hunter de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech y su esposa, la embajadora Lisa Hayes-Hunter...

La cara de la mujer llamada Sparks era de sorpresa bien disimulada. No parecía impresionada por el destacamento, pero si Karen hubiera apostado, diría que era la tecnología de la nave y sus dimensiones los que la tenían maravillada. Su compañero asiático formaba una especie de "o" muda en su rostro mientras miraba a todos lados y el otro varón no dejaba de admirar los artilugios tecnológicos. Ella sin embargo se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresa inicial:

– ¡Un gusto conocerlo Almirante Hunter!, ¡Embajadora Hayes!... – extendió su mano a ambos dignatarios, quienes la estrecharon fuertemente. Si Rick había notado la fuerza inusual de la mujer, no dijo nada –...debemos agradecerles por rescatarnos de esos mercenarios. Sin la colaboración de sus hombres ya estaríamos de camino a los Sistemas Terminus para ser vendidos como esclavos...

– No hay nada que agradecer Capitana. Captamos su mensaje de auxilio y estábamos cerca para ayudar, – mencionó Rick con voz tranquila y enseguida agregó:

– Entiendo que su tripulación requiere atención medica...

– Sí. Los oficiales Huxley, Cho Li y una servidora... – señaló a sus compañeros, que se despabilaron y extendieron sus manos saludando a los presentes – ...estamos en mejores condiciones que el resto. Atendimos a nuestros heridos mas críticos en la enfermería de la nave, pero aún así... – lanzo un leve suspiro – ...el medigel tiene sus limitaciones.

La cara de Rick se curvó en una mueca de incomprensión que fue imperceptiblemente sustituida por una de mas serenidad. Lisa Hayes si vio esa mueca y se adelantó a la replica:

– Entiendo. Nuestras instalaciones medicas están disponibles para ustedes si hay la necesidad, así como la ayuda técnica y de materiales que podamos darles para reparar su nave. Mientras tanto podría sugerir una visita guiada por la nuestra, como gesto de buena voluntad. Si alguien de su tripulación quiere descansar, tenemos alojamiento de sobra...

– En nombre de mi tripulación, se lo agradezco. Ciertamente me gustaría ver su nave, no siempre se puede ver un acorazado tan de cerca. Yo nunca estuve en uno de ellos en mis tiempos de soldado de la Alianza...

– ¿Entonces usted fue soldado?

– Así es. Fui Jefa de Artillería en el Ejercito de la Alianza antes de retirarme hace poco mas de dos años. Conozco suficiente de procedimientos para entender que si no quieren mostrarme algunas partes por razones de secreto, respetaré esa decisión.

– No hablemos de prohibiciones por el momento capitana. Permitame presentar al resto de la plantilla de mando. Ya conoce a los Comandantes Sterling y al Teniente Comandante Baker, quien es Jefe del Grupo Aéreo de la nave... – Rick señaló a Max y a Miriya, quienes tenían sus cascos en las manos, permaneciendo cerca de Dana, quien parecía un poco incomoda con su presencia. Jenny volteó a ver a Jack, dándole una penetrante ojeada de arriba a abajo y este no pudo menos que sentir que lo estaban desnudando con la mirada. Karen se agitó en su lugar, un poco incomoda.

– ...El Dr. Emil Lang, Jefe Científico de la nave... – el ya maduro y barbado doctor dio un paso adelante y saludo a la mujer, tratando de mantener su curiosidad reprimida – … la Coronel Dana Sterling, Jefa del Contingente Terrestre... – la rubia de cabello corto agradeció la intervención del oficial para alejarse de sus padres y después de intercalar un saludo formal con la pelirroja se retiró hacia atrás, junto a los soldados y lejos del disimulado rostro de consternación de sus progenitores:

– ...Y nuestra oficial de control aéreo: Teniente Comandante Karen Penn. – Ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas. Karen mantuvo fija su vista en los ojos color miel de la pequeña oficial, sin embargo, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Jack unos segundos. La mujer se dio cuenta del gesto y sonrió ligeramente. A pesar del respetuoso apretón de manos, ya se había creado una cierta animosidad entre ellas...

Una vez cumplido el protocolo, Rick informó al Dr. Salazar, el Jefe de Medicina, que ayudara a los colonos en la medida de lo posible. Jenny ordenó al oficial Huxley que fuera a atenderse y ayudara a los médicos en la medida de lo posible. Después de eso partieron a ver la nave.

La rubia Karen se relajó visiblemente, su mente saliendo de esa vivida escena y regresando a las cosas a su alrededor. Mientras se sumía en el bendito olvido del sueño, pensó que todo parecía haber salido muy bien en su primer contacto con otros humanos...

* * *

La Capitana Sparks no estaban tan segura de que todo hubiera salido bien...

En las tres horas posteriores a su llegada, Jenny había visto lo suficiente para entender que, quienes fueran sus anfitriones, no provenían del mismo lugar que ella suponía. Al terminar el recorrido diplomático, Lisa guió a la pelirroja y a su acompañante a la Sala de Operaciones, donde les fueron ofrecidos unos refrigerios ligeros y se les permitió comer sin interrupciones, demostrándole además que sus compañeros estaban recibiendo atenciones similares. Cuando terminaron, Lisa y Rick se sentaron frente a ellos, con expresiones de seriedad. La delgada mujer adivinó que el momento de las explicaciones había llegado:

– Es hora de hablar de porque los hemos traído aquí, Capitana. – habló la diplomática, de su modo más cordial.

– Bueno... ¡si se trata de engordarme para después comerme, como en los viejos vids de extraterrestres, me temo que este aperitivo no es suficiente!. – bromeo ella para romper la solemnidad. Cho Li solo agitó la cabeza, entornando sus ojos como quien oye un comentario impropio.

Ambos Hunter sonrieron aliviados. Parecía que las caras serias no habían hecho mella en el animo de la esbelta comandante:

– No, definitivamente no es esa nuestra intención. Pero es claro que hay cosas que querrán preguntarnos. Se aprecia en su rostro y en el de su compañero – mencionó Lisa tranquilamente.

– Cierto... Pueden empezar por decirme quienes son ustedes realmente. La Alianza de Sistemas Humanos tiene acorazados ciertamente, pero no son tan grandes como esta nave, los uniformes y rangos no concuerdan, su tecnología es... – se detuvo un momento y aspiró fuertemente – ...algo que jamás había visto. Cierto es que solo fui soldado durante diez años, pero cualquier persona con cinco centavos de cerebro puede darse cuenta de que ustedes no son de la milicia terrestre... – dijo y se agitó incomoda en su silla. Cho-Li volteo a verla, sorprendido de lo abrupto de sus declaraciones:

– Son humanos... – continuo sin reparar en el reproche no mencionado de su compañero – ...al menos eso puedo decirlo con certeza. Sus comportamientos y rutinas son similares: Sus reclutas aún se duermen a veces en sus puestos, sus oficiales aún nos miran con ceños fruncidos y miradas de preocupación, aún tienden a despotricar contra el Primer Oficial a sus espaldas. Todo eso es muy humano, pero su tecnología no lo es...

– Tiene razón Capitana Sparks. No provenimos de la Alianza Humana... me temo que ni siquiera venimos de la "Tierra"... Al menos de la que usted conoce como la "Tierra". Me temo que el problema de explicar de donde venimos no tiene una manera "diplomática" de expresarse, así que mejor lo diré de una vez: Venimos de otra dimensión.

Lisa no continuó, dejando que los oficiales frente a ella digirieran la información que acababan de recibir. Cho Li se puso en pie rápidamente, lívido. Estaba enfilandose hacia puerta, cuando Jenny lo llamo con voz imperiosa:

– ¡Cho!, siéntate por favor... – ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y el visaje adusto, en un gesto que tanto a Rick como a Lisa les pareció familiar.

– ¡Jennifer, por Dios!...

– Cho, sientate por favor... – su tono de voz permanecía tranquilo, sin embargo había urgencia de mando en él. Rick recordó de pronto y no pudo menos que impresionarse un poco. Esta pequeña mujer le había traído a la memoria a su viejo amigo y superior, el difunto Almirante Gloval.

El asiático dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar. Ella volvió a su gesto tranquilo, sin descruzar las manos:

– Realmente... no creo que hayan aparecido de la nada en medio de los Sistemas Terminus para salvarnos, y luego gastarnos una broma tan pesada como esta. Sin embargo lo que usted, señora Hayes, me esta diciendo, es algo bastante insólito. No se ofenda pero... ¿como se yo que esto no es un montaje?, ¿como se que no son piratas con novedosos juguetes tecnológicos, conspirando para quedarse con mis propiedades, por humildes que estas sean?

La cara de Rick se altero visiblemente. Sin duda el comentario de la pelirroja le había ofendido. Estaba a punto de responder de mala manera, pero Lisa ya había previsto eso:

– Entiendo que sea reticente a creer nuestra historia, Capitana. En su lugar yo los hubiera tomado por locos. Verá... no estamos seguros de como pasó, pero el Dr. Lang cree que nuestro modo de viaje MRL, nuestro sistema de "transposición", reaccionó a un campo gravitatorio masivo, como el de un planeta o un agujero negro, y en lugar de llevarnos a nuestro destino nos trajo aquí. Donde quiera que esto sea... – la mujer se acercó a su marido.

Lisa sabía que esas frases no iban a calmar el animo encendido del viejo piloto, pero rogaba que fueran suficientes para contenerlo unos indispensables momentos, necesarios para que la mujer frente a ella cayera en la cuenta de la situación. La diplomática que había dentro de sí, le decía que el camino por el que estaban transitando ya era muy estrecho como para permitir que se adelgazara todavía mas con la presión de la injuria.

– ¡Los reactores de efecto de masa no interaccionan negativamente con...! – alegó Cho Li, casi atragantándose con las palabras

– ...los campos gravitatorios. Lo se Cho. Pero ellos, por si no te diste cuenta, no manejan la misma tecnología que nosotros. – Jenny lo interrumpió inmediatamente. Lisa no podía dejar de apreciar la calma con la que la mujer estaba tomándose la situación.

– Tiene usted razón, Capitana. Esta nave trabaja con dos reactores Reflex Mark IV de protocultura. En caso de una falla o emergencia tiene ocho reactores de fusión en miniatura adicionales para mantener los sistemas funcionando – aclaró Rick con voz controlada para no mostrar ningún rencor.

Jenny alzo una ceja. ¿Ocho reactores nucleares?. Sin duda lo que fuera esa protocultura era un recurso poderoso. Los reactores de efecto de masa solo equiparaban tres veces la potencia de un reactor nuclear de torio. Si eso era cierto, la capacidad de velocidad, carga y rango de la nave era mucho mayor que los de cualquier transporte de la Alianza.

"_¡Maldición!, ¡es mayor que el de cualquier nave de todas las razas conocidas!"._

Ese monstruo podía contener en su cubierta de aterrizaje un grupo de fragatas de la Alianza con espacio de sobra entre ellas, para grupos enteros de mantenimiento. Su capacidad de fuego, reflejada en el numero de emplazamientos de torretas defensivas y contingente de cazas para operaciones, era mayor que lo que los turianos y asari solían desplegar en sus acorazados. Si el cañón principal era tan poderoso como le insinuaban, esa nave podría hacer ver a la "Ascensión del Destino", la nave de linea mas grande de la Flota de la Ciudadela, como un mero juguete.

Esta nave se bastaría sola para poner en jaque a la Flota de la Ciudadela completa. El mero pensamiento hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas:

– ¡Esta es una nave de combate muy poderosa!. Suponiendo que digan la verdad... ¿que o a quién estaban combatiendo, que era necesario tanto poder? – pregunto levantándose de su asiento. Lisa temió lo peor.

Rick volteo a ver a su esposa, sosteniendo sus miradas por unos segundos, como si trataran de relevarse el uno al otro de una carga muy pesada, sin conseguirlo. Finalmente, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Rick se levantó también y caminó hacia el proyector de la sala. Unas cuantas instrucciones en el teclado y después dijo:

– Observe bien Capitana Sparks. No se hasta que punto la historia de la Tierra como usted la conoce sea la misma, pero de lo que estoy casi seguro es que ustedes nunca tuvieron que lidiar con cosas así...

El tono del Almirante era el de un hombre cansado. Jenny se preguntaba si sería solo un efecto dramático o de veras existía esa carga pesada sobre los hombros de ese adulto encanecido, cuyo rostro marcado por una profunda cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, estaba llenándose de arrugas a un ritmo increíble. A una orden suya, la chica desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla. Las imágenes en ella la dejaron sin aliento.

Rick le contó, apoyado por el video almacenado en las computadoras de la nave, la odisea de la humanidad desde el inicio de las Guerras Robotech. Con su entereza conteniendo a duras penas el horror, se enteró de la caída de la nave fortaleza de Zor en la Tierra, de las batallas de la Guerra de la Unificación, de la llegada de los Zentraedi y su guerra contra los humanos, una que redujo la civilización casi a cenizas, matando el setenta por ciento de la vida del planeta y convirtiendo gigantescas y extensas áreas de tierra en yermos desiertos.

Mientras el oficial Cho-Li se llevaba las manos a la cara, como queriendo escudarse de fantasmas vengativos, y ella tratando de permanecer impasible, sin conseguirlo realmente, se enteraron de la expedición Pionero, y del viaje del SDF-3 al sistema Valivarre, para tratar de evitar una segunda guerra interestelar, que no pudieron detener, cuando se enteraron de que los Maestros de la Robotecnia, amos de los Zentraedi, viajaban a su vez al planeta madre, para recuperar la nave que sus esclavos no habían podido. Se desató una nueva conflagración que devastó el planeta otra vez, y que los humanos ganaron por muy poco. Las fotografías, video e información de ese evento llegaron con Dana Sterling y su grupo, que viajaron a alcanzar a la Expedición, en los meses posteriores a la destrucción de la matriz de protocultura que era el motivo central de la disputa entre ambos bandos, liberando la parásita Flor de la Vida en la Tierra.

Con contenida angustia, ambos se enteraron de como, mientras el planeta era invadido de nuevo, la misión Pionero se vio obligada a luchar por su vida, cuando los Invid, quienes se encontraban en conflicto con los Maestros y asolaban su planeta natal, Tirol, cayeron en cuenta de su existencia. El enfrentamiento hubiera resultado desastroso, de no haber sido por los Centinelas, aliados alienígenas quienes los ayudaron en todo momento.

Cuando el Invid detecto la presencia de la Flor de la Vida, el cisma en sus fuerzas dio pie a que la mitad del ejercito conquistador se ausentara del sistema Valivarre. Aún con sus ejércitos reducidos, los invasores fueron suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al Ejercito de la Cruz del Sur, que había defendido la Tierra contra los Maestros, y cuyos recursos estaban agotados, sin esperanzas de contenerlos...

La Tierra fue dominada una tercera vez y la humanidad reducida a una serie de grupos que desconfiaban unos de otros, sumidos en un feudalismo rayano en la anarquía, apartándose lejos de los Invid -y algunos de ellos colaborando con los invasores-. La Expedición Pionero organizó dos misiones de reconquista, solo para fracasar de manera miserable cada vez, merced del incontable número y ferocidad de sus enemigos. La desesperanza llego a tal grado, que algunos elementos de la expedición se aliaron al enemigo, llevándolos a una sangrienta lucha interna, que había terminado hacía poco.

En total casi cincuenta años de guerra habían pasado ante sus ojos en poco más de diez minutos.

Cho Li quería sumirse en el agujero mas profundo que pudiera encontrar y no salir de ahí jamás. Jennifer Sparks no quería mostrar las lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas, pero sus esfuerzos estaban destinados a fracasar inexorablemente. Cuando Rick terminó, ella retiró a toda prisa las perlas de dolor que rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero la ultima sorpresa vino después, cuando el Almirante dio una orden por su comunicador personal y el Dr. Lang penetró en la habitación.

Llevaba en las manos un contenedor cilíndrico que contenía un trío de flores similares a las orquídeas, de color rosado claro, con una estructura de pétalos largos y estilizados, como campanas alargadas. Despedían un brillo muy particular, de un fulgor rosa que se podía notar a pesar de la intensa luz del cuarto. Cuando la Capitana estiró la mano intentando tocarlas, los tallos secundarios de una de las flores se enroscaron delicadamente en su palma. Cho se acercó con cautela, mientras que Jenny levantó la flor hacia su vista. La planta estaba enroscada en su extremidad, pero no la apretaba sino que suavemente reposaba en ella, y parecía ondular al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

– Esta es la Flor de la Vida de los Invid, que los Maestros de la Robotecnia robaron y cuya posesión causo las guerras de las que le hemos hablado... – aclaró Lisa en un tono de voz ominoso – Procesada correctamente es capaz de proveer una energía increíble...

Jenny ya no dijo nada. La voz de la diplomática se estaba apagando rápidamente. Mientras veía a la criatura-flor, como hipnotizada, su mente captó un pensamiento. Imágenes llegaron a ella:

Veía un planeta jardín, bello en su vastedad, en el que las formas de vida diversas y hermosas, departían en armonía. La forma de una mujer madura, cuyo rostro delicado le recordaba el aspecto de una madre, severa, pero siempre devota de su familia, la llamaba a colocarse a su lado. Ella fue sustituida casi enseguida por las siluetas de tres hombres ancianos, no doblados por la edad, sino erguidos en una postura que demostraba orgullo y poder. Luego todo cambió a su alrededor, y mientras las siluetas veían desde lejos, en las estrellas, todo se inundó de fuego. El final de dicho mundo descendió, de manos de una raza de gigantescos seres que empuñaban armas de mortífera destrucción.

A todo ellos se sobrepuso el rostro de un hombre joven, cuyo cabello largo, crespo y de un tono violáceo, reflejaba confianza a la vez que un profundo conocimiento, rivalizado solo por una melancolía sin par. Y tras de él, en el reflejo de sus ojos, la silueta inconfundible del tercer planeta del sistema solar, la Tierra en toda su belleza y esplendor...

Cho y Lisa trataron de despertar a la capitana, pero esta no respondía a sus llamados. La Flor de la Vida aún oscilaba frente a ella, moviéndose lentamente. Jenny reaccionó un momento después, una mueca de conmoción en su joven rostro. Dejó la flor con sumo cuidado en el contenedor y enseguida pidió retirarse a sus habitaciones, para ponderar toda la información que habían recibido. Rick le aseguró que tan pronto su tripulación se encontrara recuperada podrían marcharse, si eso era lo que deseaban. Ellos les facilitarían materiales y apoyo técnico para reparar su nave.

Jenny lo agradeció todo y se retiró, controlando los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Enfiló rápidamente hacia el pequeño carguero y una vez ahí se encerró en su camarote. Se quitó apresuradamente sus ropas y herramientas, combatiendo una urgente sensación de asfixia y opresión en su pecho que no disminuía. Era como revivir el terror del Ataque Skiliano y la crueldad de Torfan, todo de golpe. La hacía pensar en las historias que su padre le había contado de la Guerra del Primer Contacto. Ella misma solía jugar en las ruinas de las ciudades destrozadas por las naves turianas...

Dejo todo encima de su cama y solo en su ropa interior corrió al baño de su cuarto y vomitó la comida que le habían ofrecido. Arcadas de dolor la acuciaron sin piedad, hasta que ya no pudo sacar nada mas que bilis de su organismo. Se lavó, limpió y refrescó la cara con el agua fría que llegaba a su habitación.

Regreso a su cama a duras penas, agobiada por el peso de las revelaciones que había recibido, y que no sabía interpretar en su totalidad. Se tendió en ella y trató de dormir sin mucho éxito. Las lágrimas derramadas por la historia destrozada y convulsa de la Humanidad que pululaba fuera de su nave, la acompañaron durante toda la noche.

* * *

Lisa Hayes-Hunter entro en el Club de Oficiales, ante los saludos de los guardias apostados en las puertas y otros mandos medios que estaban cerca de ella. Ya no era parte oficial de la milicia, habiendo renunciado para convertirse en embajadora ante los pueblos que conformaban a los Centinelas, pero la tripulación de la nave recordaba perfectamente que ella había sido la Almirante de la Expedición Pionero, antes que su esposo se convirtiera en el oficial de mayor rango. El demostrar respeto ante ella, como lo harían ante cualquier superior, era la manera de los tripulantes de expresar su respeto y cariño ante la aún joven mujer que los había liderado hasta hacía poco tiempo.

Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y caminó por el área reservada, bordeando las mesas, mientras veía a los oficiales charlar entre sí, varios de ellos con gesto adusto. La voz de una mujer que le era muy familiar corto el rumor sordo del lugar. Alguien había puesto una grabación de esas melosas canciones de Linn Minmei, que eran tan comunes en la flota.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto, lamentando internamente la selección musical, pero no dedico mas esfuerzo que ese a ignorarla. El momento del rencor hacia la cantante había quedado atrás, inclusive llego a haber días en que fueron buenas amigas. Pero hacía mucho tiempo ya que Lisa no la consideraba una rival. La ex-almirante era una mujer segura de sí, voz de razón en la flota e igual de inteligencias estelares que habían compartido sus culturas con ella.

Por todo lo que podía representar, Minmei era solo un recuerdo un poco amargo...

Se acercó al área de reservados para el Alto Mando. Allí estaban Miriya y Max, en una mesa circular, estudiando esforzadamente una tableta de datos. Sin duda eran los reportes que el Dr. Salazar les había mandado acerca de los tripulantes de la MSV Destino. No habían tenido contacto con la Capitana Sparks desde su reveladora charla, hacía dos días, y le preocupaba que la actitud de horror que había notado en la muchacha al final de su entrevista, degenerara en hostilidad abierta:

– ¡Lisa!, ven aquí. ¿Como esta Rick? – la sonrisa perenne de Max y el gesto serio de su esposa la llamaron.

– Bien, Max. Se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a los aspectos técnicos de poner orden en esta nave, pero a veces creo que se excede...

– Deberías decirle que no se esfuerce de más. A veces percibo que la responsabilidad de ser Almirante lo agobia demasiado – dijo el veterano piloto, mientras cuchareaba una sopa humeante cuyo olor a ajo y cebolla le pareció muy apetitoso a la diplomática.

– En cierto modo lo hace, pero creo que se siente responsable por nuestra actual situación... ¡y ya sabes como se pone cuando lo ronda una de esas ideas! – mencionó ella levantándose y tomando una bandeja con cubiertos y un bol pequeño. Mientras pasaba por la barra, sirviéndose a su gusto, Miriya comentó:

– Debería ir a la galería de tiro y disparar un rato. ¡A mi me funciona! – la mueca burlona de la mujer de cabello verde hizo que Max arqueara la ceja.

– ¿Así que te dedicas a mantenerte siempre mortal, en esas noches en que no puedes dormir...? – preguntó el hombre en tono de sorna.

– A veces... a veces solo voy al gimnasio y hago ejercicio hasta que no puedo más. Ya me conoces... ¡siempre bella, siempre mortal! – la mujer Meltrandi sonrió con un encanto que Lisa le había visto adquirir con el paso del tiempo. Los tres rieron amistosamente.

– Los resultados de los tripulantes de la Destino son muy interesantes... – agregó, señalando los datos en su tableta:

– ...Son tan parecidos como lo eran nuestras razas cuando empezamos a mezclarnos. Pero hay marcadores genéticos en ellos, que corrigen defectos como el cáncer y enfermedades hereditarias, hay además modificaciones para aumentar un poco su fuerza y rendimiento...

– La Humanidad versión uno y medio. ¿Porque no descaradamente una versión dos? – preguntó Lisa, más para si misma que para sus compañeros.

– ¡Buena pregunta!... con ese nivel de dominio genético se podrían lograr cosas interesantes. No superhumanos, pero si gente mas fuerte y resistente. Recuerdo sin embargo que los Maestros de la Robotecnia, quienes tenían un dominio extremo de la genética, solo se decantaron por modificadores para exacerbar el control mental de sus clones. Exedore podría habernos aclarado la cuestión con mas exactitud... – comentó Miriya, pensativa.

Los tres recordaron a su compañero Zentraedi caído. Una mente tan educada e incisiva como la de Exedore Formo hubiera podido ayudarles bastante en esos momentos. Y aunque no hubiera sido útil, de todas maneras lo echaban de menos...

Quedaron en un silencio un poco incomodo, que duró unos segundos, hasta que Max se atrevió a romperlo:

– La modificación genética era muy conveniente para los Amos Robotech, según entiendo. Es mas fácil dominar a una población receptiva al condicionamiento mental, que a una que no lo está. Es un tópico interesante. – Max partió un pedazo del pan horneado que había sido servido como acompañamiento:

– ¿Oye Lisa, crees que los de la Destino vayan a ayudarnos? – cambió el tópico así de repente.

– No lo sé Max. No me gustó como terminó la reunión con la Capitana Sparks. A pesar de que insistí a Rick que no revelara esos datos, el daño esta hecho ya. Me temo que a estas alturas dependemos de lo que ella decida...

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a la mesa:

– Almirante Hayes, hay una comunicación urgente de la "Zona de Cuarentena" – así habían dado en llamar al área de cubierta donde estaba la nave carguero extranjera.

– Gracias, cabo... – las insignias en sus hombreras lo delataban como tal:

– ...aunque ahora solo soy Embajadora –

– ¡Perdone el atrevimiento señora... pero para nosotros siempre será Almirante!. ¿Puedo retirarme? – preguntó.

– Perdonado. Prosiga con su trabajo, cabo – dijo ella con el tono y sonrisa mas afectuosos que tenía. El oficial se cuadró, para después darse la vuelta y regresar a sus labores.

Ambos Sterling le sonrieron:

– El rebaño aún cuida de ti, aunque tu ya no cuides oficialmente de él – comentó Max.

– Lo que les agradezco de todo corazón... Los veré después. Vamos a ver si la Capitana Sparks ya tomó una decisión.

Lisa se le levanto para acercarse al enlace de video, donde el jefe de cubierta le reportó que la capitana había salido de la nave y deseaba hablar con ella y con el Almirante. Lisa acusó de recibido y partió con prisa.

Al salir del ascensor que llevaba a la cubierta, percibió que el rumor habitual de la cubierta no estaba presente. Probablemente su esposo había dado la orden de que los dejaran solos un momento. Encontró a Rick cerca de la nave, flanqueado por un soldado y atrás de ellos Sparks, Cho Li y Huxley, quien ya se veía mas repuesto:

– ¡Capitana!, ¡que gusto que haya decidido unirse a nosotros de nuevo! – mencionó, transpirando un real entusiasmo.

– Gracias Embajadora. Ya me he tomado mas tiempo del conveniente... - la mujer se acerco hacia ellos, lanzando un largo suspiro y hablando en una voz mas suave:

– Debo de expresarles mis sinceras condolencias por todo lo que han pasado. Considerando lo que se de mi gente, si mi Tierra hubiera sufrido lo que la suya pasó, quien sabe si nos hubiéramos levantado – la mirada de la chica demostraba una genuina tristeza.

– Se lo agradecemos Capitana. Es una suerte que no se le desea a nadie. ¿Quiere eso decir que nos ayudarán? – Lisa trato de encaminar la conversación hacia el punto que le interesaba.

– Aún tengo ciertas dudas acerca de mi "ayuda", pero creo en ese viejo adagio: "Nobleza obliga". Les prestare mi apoyo, ya que amablemente nos han auxiliado. Sin embargo me temo que la asistencia que puedo darles es mas bien limitada... – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su nave, con el grupo mirándola recargarse en el casco de su transporte y acariciándolo como si fuera una mascota dócil. Los técnicos de la FER habían hecho un buen trabajo, aunque solo fuera patente en el casco.

Después volteo hacia ellos:

– ...A pesar de todo, soy solo una sub-contratista que maneja una nave para una gran empresa, en una galaxia muy competida. Sin embargo los poderes formales de la galaxia podrían facilitarles mas recursos... – la pelirroja dejo entrever una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡No esperábamos menos de usted señorita Sparks!. ¿Quienes son esos poderes formales a los que usted se refiere? – preguntó Rick.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a los presentes, echando su rojo cabello ondulado hacia atrás:

– Cuando la Humanidad, quiero decir los humanos de esta dimensión, empezaron a viajar por las estrellas, se toparon con un grupo de extraterrestres que habían tomado asiento en una estación espacial gigantesca, una reliquia funcional de una raza antigua, que dominó la galaxia hasta hacía mas o menos cincuenta mil años. Se le conoce como La Ciudadela. Las razas que conforman el "Consejo", el organismo que detenta el poder, es portavoz de las decisiones de varios pueblos con respecto a temas de importancia capital en la galaxia. En la actualidad estamos en liga con ellos, y mucho del conocimiento técnico y científico de este universo esta en su poder. ¡Si hay alguien que puede ayudarlos, es el Consejo!.

– Entiendo su punto de vista Capitana, pero permítame preguntarle algo: ¿Porque nos está redirigiendo con una agrupación de extraterrestres, en lugar de llevarnos con su equivalente en la Tierra?, ¿por qué no negociar con la Alianza de Sistemas Humanos? – inquirió Rick, sintiendo curiosidad por el hecho de que la chica frente a él no pensaba en el gobierno de la Tierra como su primer recurso.

Jenny Sparks suspiró un momento. Cho y Huxley se miraron el uno al otro pero no dijeron nada. Lisa adivinaba que la razón que fuera, no solía discutirse a menudo.

– Tengo razones para creer que pedir ayuda a la Alianza de Sistemas puede ser peligroso y poco conveniente para ustedes... – mencionó en un tono de fría determinación. Lisa alzo una ceja. Lo que decía la capitana llamó su atención.

– ¿En que sentido? - Lisa robo la pregunta que el Almirante estaba por formular.

– Su tecnología es en algunos aspectos, mas avanzada que la nuestra. Y el hecho es, que puede caer en malas manos, que desgraciadamente se han vuelto muy comunes en la Alianza. Eso representaría una alteración tremenda del statu quo, y una posible amenaza para todos los seres sapientes, incluidos los humanos...

– Si se me permite la opinión Capitana, creo que se lo está tomando a la tremenda. ¡Los humanos no somos tan malos como parecemos! – intervino el rubio Huxley. Sparks volteo a verlo.

– Eso quiero creer yo también, Huxley. Pero es como si de pronto inventas un juguete peligroso y lo repartes entre todo el mundo. ¿Cuanto crees que tardaría la Humanidad en abusar de él?. En mi opinión, no mucho. ¡No pretendo ser responsable de las posibles malas consecuencias que pueda tener esa decisión!.

Lisa asintió sin decir nada. Imaginaba algo así. El hecho de crecer en una familia militar, que se había obsesionado por la supervivencia de la humanidad, era en si mismo una lección acerca de las múltiples virtudes, defectos y fallos de carácter de los seres humanos. Las imágenes de su padre, el finado Almirante Donald Hayes y el rostro del Supremo Comandante Anatole Leonard, quienes abogaban por la guerra en gran escala con los Zentraedi y los Maestros, le rondaron por la cabeza.

Había cosas que no cambiaban, sin importar en que galaxia se estuviera.

Jenny continuó:

– Miren: Entiendo que desconfíen de mi palabra. En otras circunstancias yo misma los llevaría con mi padre, que es un oficial de alto rango en la Tierra. Pero no estamos en los mejores términos, y a pesar de lo vago que puede resultar lo que les he dicho, creo actuar en su mejor interés al decirles que es mejor que se presenten con el Consejo. Hay mayores oportunidades y menor riesgo con ellos...

– Ese es un juicio de lo mas extraño Capitana. ¿Tiene algún motivo para desconfiar de los Altos Mandos de la Tierra? – preguntó Rick.

Jenny pasó algún tiempo explicando la manera en que la Alianza manejaba las cosas por aquellos lados. Su explicación parecía convincente hasta cierto punto, pero no dejo satisfecha del todo a Lisa. Cuando terminó, ambos Hunters se excusaron, prometiendo a la capitana volver con ella en cuanto hubieran tomado una decisión. Hablaron a solas acerca de ello durante media hora, haciendo conjeturas. Pronto llegaron a la conclusión de que había cosas que la chica pelirroja no les estaba contando, pero a esas alturas del partido, cualquier ayuda que pudieran ganar sería bienvenida. Tomarían la advertencia de Sparks con un grano de sal...

Cuando volvieron a la nave, Jenny estaba revisando los planos de la nave en su omniherramienta, verificando que las reparaciones se hubieran hecho de acuerdo a lo que ella había especificado. Volteo a verlos cuando ambos se presentaron de nuevo:

– Usted confió en nosotros y nosotros confiaremos en usted, Capitana. Sin embargo sabemos que no nos está contando todo. En algún momento tendrá que ponernos al tanto acerca de estas "malas manos" de las que usted hace mención en la Alianza – Lisa estrechó la mano de la mujer.

– ¡Lo haré señora Hayes, lo prometo!. ¡No espero que me crean tan solo por que yo lo digo!. Pero al momento no tengo pruebas que puedan asentar la veracidad de lo que les digo. Sin embargo tengo un pequeño departamento en la Ciudadela, donde hay documentación que podemos verificar para apoyar mi caso... – comentó la pelirroja, sintiéndose mas comprometida que nunca.

– ¡Entonces que así sea!. Llegaremos a esta Ciudadela y entonces juzgaremos. Mientras tanto sea bienvenida a bordo de nuevo – dijo el Almirante, estrechando las manos de la chica.

* * *

Rick Hunter terminó su revisión diaria de la nave y se dirigió al Puente, trotando ligeramente por los pasillos. Había estado supervisando las reparaciones del SDF-3 durante los últimos quince días y había llegado a la conclusión de que, haber hecho contacto con los humanos de este universo había levantado la moral de ambas tripulaciones. Estaban haciendo progresos con los trabajos muy rápidamente, pero el Dr. Lang aseguraba que no era posible subsanar todas las fallas estructurales del casco de la gigantesca nave, y mencionaba con especial énfasis que había componentes electrónicos especiales para los cuales no tenían los recursos materiales adecuados, aunque tuvieran las facilidades para manufacturarlos.

Los sistemas de navegación sub-luz y transposición ya eran funcionales, pero la nave estaba severamente limitada en su capacidad de ataque y defensa. A pesar de que la barrera omnidireccional aún trabajaba a un respetable sesenta por ciento de capacidad, uno de los dos sincrocañones que constituían su arma principal no estaba operativo todavía, a consecuencia de la carencia de esos componentes especiales de los que hablaba el científico.

Jenny Sparks le había asegurado que había un gran abasto de materias primas en la Ciudadela, y confiaba plenamente en que los recursos que les fueran necesarios, podría encontrarlos allí. La Teniente Comandante Penn había sido seleccionada para servir de enlace con los otros humanos, mientras que el Tercer Oficial de la "Destino", el asiático Cho Li, fungía como su contraparte.

El resultado era que los dos grupos habían empezando a integrarse de manera lenta, pero segura. Se había establecido una convivencia amistosa con el grupo de la capitana, quienes les habían enseñado las diferencias de percepción de este nuevo universo, mientras los técnicos de la FER ayudaban a reparar su vehículo. Aún tenían las ocasionales peleas y malentendidos, y en varios casos había que consultar a los oficiales de enlace acerca de cuestiones que se insinuaba, podían afectar a la compañía para la que trabajaban, pero en general Lisa comentaba que la integración estaba llevándose a cabo sin problemas. Fue aún más rápida cuando Jenny decidió, en asamblea conjunta, que después del fiasco de Trebin, iban a dejar de trabajar para dicha compañía.

Los oficiales de Inteligencia habían pasado gran cantidad de horas estudiando las tomas de video que los Sterling habían traído cuando rescataron la Destino. En algún momento la capitana fue requerida, debido a su extenso bagaje militar, para ser consultada acerca de ciertas cuestiones con los alienigenas.

Rick había devorado con avidez los reportes de los oficiales enlace, sobre todo los de Medicina e Ingeniería. Ya podía oír del medigel sin que pareciera que le hablaban en alguna lengua extraterrestre. También sabía ya como trabajaba una omniherramienta, y ni hablar del extenso reporte de Ciencia, acerca de los primeros estudios del llamado "elemento cero" y los reactores de efecto de masa. El jefe científico hacía una serie de comparaciones preliminares con sus propios sistemas Reflex y concluía que podían servir como reactores de repuesto, aunque no muy eficientes. Pero podían permitir otras funciones que podían mejorar las cosas en el diseño de naves. Adaptar semejantes sistemas al SDF-3 sin embargo, no estaba dentro de sus planes a corto plazo.

Al igual que Lisa, su interés estaba mas enfocado al ámbito social, -la tecnología era el fuerte del Dr. Lang después de todo-.

Había estudiado más acerca del progreso de la humanidad después del año 2010. Lisa y sus ayudantes habían charlado en extensión con el oficial Huxley y la oficial de comunicaciones Velázquez, quienes tenían el mayor conocimiento de la historia de la humanidad. Sus crónicas eran de lo más fascinantes: Oír de como los hombres habían conseguido no matarse entre ellos y formar una coalición para explorar las estrellas, era un pensamiento de lo más reconfortante. La convivencia con los alienígenas también le interesaba, y a pesar de que la tripulación de la Destino era cien por ciento humana, había estudiado los registros de las nuevas especies que les esperaban en dicho universo, usando todo aquello a lo que podía acceder, dada la poca información general que la nave poseía.

También habían descubierto que la escala temporal no era exactamente la misma. Para los habitantes de ese universo, el año terrestre era el 2183, no el 2044 de su universo natal.

Diferencias como esas y algunas otras habían hecho rascarse la cabeza al Dr. Lang mas de una vez, y en compañía de los científicos de la nave, trataba de averiguar los engranajes de esa nueva realidad que los rodeaba. Poco a poco la mente inquisitiva del viejo robotecnologista empezaba a unir las piezas, pero aún era pronto para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de como volver a casa, si es que Vince Grant había avisado a la flota a tiempo y aun había una casa a la cual volver...

Ahora, mientras dejaba atrás los pasillos y penetraba en la sala de mando, para realizar una nueva maniobra de transposición, se preguntaba si alguna vez habría siquiera imaginado la extraña situación en la que estaban.

Habían optado primeramente, por viajar a través de los sistemas de relés de masa hacia la nebulosa Widow. Pero cuando la nave se acercó a la enorme estructura -que definitivamente dejó boquiabierto a mas de uno-, descubrieron con singular desconcierto, que los sistemas de activación de ese impulsor interestelar en forma de "tenedor gigante", no estaban respondiendo a su presencia -y el buen doctor ya no veía la hora de hacer pruebas y aprender mas sobre ese fascinante sistema de transporte, pero en esos momento no había datos útiles de los cuales sacar partido-.

Tras casi una hora de deliberaciones e ideas, Lang sugirió que se mandara a la Destino por delante, siendo que los sistemas del relé de masa la estaban reconociendo después de todo. Se pensó en echar mano de las cartas estelares de la nave carguero, pero las computadoras de navegación estaban parcialmente dañadas. Hacer las reparaciones y posteriormente las conversiones adecuadas entre ambos sistemas era un proceso muy tardado. Sin embargo Huxley, que había pasado gran parte de su vida navegando entre las estrellas, estaba seguro de poder llevarlos hasta el relé de masa de Exodus. De ahí podrían saltar al de Arcturus, de ahí a algún otro relé intermedio y luego conectar a la nebulosa Widow.

La nave partiría con un juego de balizas localizadoras. Al llegar a las cercanías de los relés, lo único que tendrían que hacer era posicionar los aparatos y encenderlos -_"_como si fuera el rastro de migajas de Hansel y Gretel", había dicho- y ellos ubicarían la señal con sus sensores de largo alcance, obteniendo coordenadas precisas de hacia adonde hacer el desdoblamiento.

El personal técnico trabajó en los artilugios por unas horas, haciendo pruebas para determinar que se pudieran detectar las señales. Cuando el anciano doctor estuvo satisfecho, se entregaron a Jenny Sparks.

Hacía tres días que la Capitana se había marchado ya. Si sus cálculos eran correctos Jenny habría llegado a la Ciudadela haría por lo menos dos días. Ellos estaban en su cuarto salto ya y el plazo para usar el sistema de transposición de nuevo, sin provocar una falla catastrófica, estaba por cumplirse.

– Reporte de estado – inquirió calmadamente a Adelle, la castaña controladora sustituta de vuelo, mientras iba a sentarse a la silla de mando.

– Señor: La Teniente Comandante Penn viene de camino hacia acá con el Oficial Cho Li. Revisaron las últimas consideraciones antes de saltar al sistema Widow. Además Ingeniería reporta que el sistema de transposición esta listo para ser usado de nuevo. El Grupo Aéreo esta listo para ser desplegado a su orden. El Grupo Terrestre y todas las otras cubiertas se reportan en estado de alerta y esperan sus ordenes en la eventualidad de una situación hostil.

– ¿La embajadora Hayes y los Comandantes Sterling?

– ¡Aquí estamos Rick! – la voz de sus amigos le llego desde atrás, con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

– Entonces solo faltan nuestros oficiales enlace – el viejo piloto estaba impacientándose un poco.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la rubia Penn y el bronceado asiático Cho entraron a toda prisa:

– ¡Oficiales de enlace Penn y Li reportándose! – ambos se cuadraron, aún cuando solo uno de ellos estaba obligado a hacerlo.

– En descanso – ordenó Rick y después se dirigió al asiático:

– Señor Li: Si su reporte es confiable, debo creer que nos encontraremos una estación espacial de por lo menos cuarenta kilómetros de largo, defendida por una flota de por lo menos quinientas naves de todas las clases posibles, incluyendo un acorazado de al menos cuatro kilómetros de largo...

– Es correcto señor. La "Ascensión del Destino" es probablemente la nave más grande que yo haya visto, y el poder de su acelerador de masa es suficiente para destripar una nave humana sin mayor contratiempo.

– Superados en numero y en poder de fuego una vez más. ¡Si no fuera porque nuestra misión es diplomática, me daría el lujo de sentir pena por ellos!... - Miriya lanzó el sarcasmo sin inmutarse. Cho Li volteo a ver a la mujer con una expresión de extrañeza.

Lisa se apresuró a calmar al joven oficial, haciéndole recordar que no era ni remotamente la peor situación en que habían estado. Repasaron una vez más el plan. Al terminar la maniobra de transposición lanzarían varias comunicaciones hacia la estación, esperando que la capitana Sparks hubiera hecho su trabajo y hubiera tenido contacto con las personas adecuadas que les ayudarían.

Si la descripción del protocolo de primer contacto dado por la capitana estaba en lo cierto, los extraterrestres esperarían un poco antes de atacar. De no ser así tendrían que levantar la barrera omnidireccional y rogar que sus enemigos se cansaran de lanzar objetos hacia ellos, antes de que el sistema de barrera se descargara en una gigantesca oleada de energía, que destruiría todo en un radio de 200 kilómetros para evitar una sobrecarga...

– ¡Listos a su señal Almirante! – indicó Adelle

– Inicie protocolo de salto, ahora.

– Atención a toda la tripulación: Inicia cuenta regresiva para transposición al sistema Widow en un minuto... – la voz de la controladora tenía un tono de emoción controlada.

– Carga del sistema de desdoblamiento a un veinticinco por ciento y contando – había dicho Karen, tomando un puesto alterno al de Adelle. A pesar de no ser su trabajo en ese instante, las viejas costumbres solían morir lentamente.

Max Sterling condujo a Cho Li a un asiento secundario en el extremo izquierdo del puente, cerca de una fila de controladoras de sistemas. La cara del muchacho estaba palideciendo. Sin duda acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo mal que podían salir las cosas.

Miriya y Lisa se sentaron cerca de ellos, mientras Adelle anunciaba que la transposición iniciaría en treinta segundos. Karen añadió que la carga del sistema había llegado a cincuenta y cinco por ciento. Los segundos empezaron a hacerse eternos...

– ¡Transposición en veinte segundos!

– ¡Carga del sistema a ochenta y cinco por ciento!

– Transposición en diez... nueve... ocho... siete... seis...

– Carga de transposición al cien por ciento. Introduciendo coordenadas de navegación... ¡Coordenadas listas!.

– ...tres... dos... uno... ¡iniciando salto!...

Si alguien hubiera sido capaz de verlos desde el exterior, habría notado la SDF-3 siendo envuelta en una gigantesca esfera de luz, que ilumino el espacio en varios kilómetros a la redonda, engullendo la totalidad de la nave y replegándose en si misma, para desaparecer sin el más mínimo rastro un segundo después.

En el interior de la nave, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera dilatado por unos segundos, al tiempo que una enorme cantidad de luz entraba por el puente. Lisa se acercó a la silla de mando, junto a Rick y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. El Almirante volteo a verla unos segundos y le esbozó esa sonrisa familiar que era a la vez tan reconfortante. La joven mujer lo tomó de la mano y se concentró en su profunda, pero tranquilizadora mirada. Una sensación que era ya conocida para ambos los invadió de repente. El tiempo estaba regresando a su curso normal, pero la luz aún no se disipaba a su alrededor.

La certeza de que una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar, les dio la bienvenida...

* * *

En el siguiente capìtulo: Volveremos con el Comandante Shepard y la nave Arcángel.

¡Vamos muchachos!, sé que están leyendo esta versión (puedo verlo reflejado en los hits de esta historia). Me interesa conocer las opiniones de los hispano parlantes tanto o más que los del público en inglés. Las revisiones anónimas están permitidas (si es que son muy tímidos para dejar su nombre). Tan solo no exageren. Me interesan los comentarios, no los insultos...

Revisión V.1 - Hecha revisión de estilo. Corregi el nombre de Dana (no Danna), así como las referencias al sistema Fantoma (Sistema Valivarre en realidad. Fantoma es el planeta gaseoso gigante donde esta la luna Tirol, planeta de los Maestros de la Robotecnia).

Además, el caractér de Jennfier Sparks fue soldado por diez años, y dejó la Alianza hace dos. Estas aclaraciones con con el fin de no caer en errores posteriores.

Revisión V.2 - Corregido el nombre de Linn Minmei (por Lynn Minmay, que es el equivalente en _Macross). _Cambio de formato. Agregadas algunas cuantas lineas.


	4. Tres: Venid amigos míos

**Robotech** y sus personajes son una propiedad de **Harmony Gold USA Inc.**, **Mass Effect** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Bioware.** No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

**If you want to read this story in English, please check "Shadows of the Reapers" in the same section: **_**Crossovers:Robotech-Mass Effect**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Tres:**_

_**...Venid amigos míos. **_

_**Planeta Theros, Sistema Cnosos,**_

_Cúmulo Artemis Tau,_

_Través Ático, en el confín del Brazo Galáctico Perseo._

El polvo de aparente arcilla roja, y la grava suelta del piso de la instalación de investigación proteana, podían ocasionar que cualquier despistado resbalara en las empinadas pendientes, y terminara en el suelo de las excavaciones, diez metros mas abajo. Y lo menos que acarrearía semejante caída sería una fractura de huesos. Los menos afortunados podían ir a dar contra algunos de los extremos afilados del equipo de excavación que yacía abandonado en el piso mas bajo, terminando sus vidas en un espectáculo dantesco, digno de las paginas de nota roja de cualquier diario poco respetable del siglo veinte.

Ashley Williams tomó todo eso en consideración cuando empezó el descenso desde la escotilla de entrada a los sótanos, hacia la pasarela mas lejana. Ella era la avanzada del grupo de Shepard y era su deber darse cuenta de todas las posibles amenazas que se pudieran presentar en el camino. Cerca de la bajada de tierra, que insinuaba una espectacular caída a quien no tuviera cuidado, había una rampa metálica que conducía a una pasarela bastante sucia y esta a su vez a un elevador, viejo en apariencia y el cual -estaba segura-, no había recibido mantenimiento desde hacía ya algún tiempo. La mujer soldado bajó con cuidado hacia la rampa y una vez sus botas estuvieron asentadas en suelo firme, hizo una seña hacia sus compañeros, Tali, Garrus y Shepard:

– ¡Por aquí se puede bajar sin riesgo de matarse, Comandante!.

– ¡De acuerdo Williams!. Con cuidado todos, vamos...

Los tres compañeros empezaron a bajar pausadamente. Primero Garrus, cuyas fuertes piernas y afiladas garras le daban tracción suficiente para bajar semejantes pendientes. Después Tali, la esbelta mecánica quariana, ayudada por el turiano y al ultimo el roble que era Shepard. Caminaron en fila india apuntando sus armas hacia los ángulos de ataque mas probables, cuando de pronto un zumbido suave, casi imperceptible, perturbo el oído de Ash. Un movimiento semi-lento en el rabillo de su ojo le avisó del peligro:

– ¡Dron Geth!.

El autómata de ataque, de forma ovalada, con estabilizadores a lo largo de su cuerpo y sensores ópticos en el frente, los había detectado y el arma de pulso montada en su carcasa abrió fuego. Shepard agarró a Ashley y a Tali, jalandolas a ambas al suelo, los disparos del enemigo rebotando en sus barreras cinéticas. Garrus, cuyos reflejos eran mas rápidos, despachó al dron con varios tiros de su rifle Avenger, los disparos de su oponente rebotando en su armadura. El artefacto cayó al suelo apenas a tiempo para revelar que otros seis de ellos estaban acercándose con rapidez, sus armas listas para acribillarlos.

– ¡Comandante, se aproximan más! – grito el turiano mientras tomaba refugio detrás de una de las cubiertas metálicas que conformaban la baranda de la pasarela. Los disparos de los robots se estaban volviendo mas precisos conforme se acercaban.

– ¡Tali!, haz lo tuyo – grito Shepard, mientras él y Ashley disparaban sobre dos de los drones, que se había acercado para flanquear la barrera.

La quariana invocó su omniherramienta, el reflejo anaranjado de ella rebotando en el visor de su casco. A una velocidad impresionante, la mujer movió el dial de su mando remoto, pulsando intangibles botones e introduciendo secuencias de código sin parpadear. Los drones estaban ya sobre ellos, cuando un pulso invisible los alcanzó. Un momento después empezaron a lanzar chispas y a mostrar arcos eléctricos que recorrían sus cuerpos. Sus sensores ópticos parpadearon y se tambalearon erraticamente, chocando unos con otros hasta que sus núcleos de efecto de masa fallaron y cayeron al suelo. Al oír eso Tali levantó la cabeza y preguntó con su voz de niña aun no mujer:

– ¿Fueron todos? – mientras recuperaba su escopeta.

– Sí. ¡Esa omniherramienta tuya es muy útil! – comentó Garrus, su reverberante voz exacerbada por el eco de la caverna, mientras escudriñaba alrededor suyo.

– Solo la modifique un poco... – mencionó ella con un poco de falsa modestia – ...pero era una buena pieza de equipo para empezar. Agradecele a Shepard. Sin él no tendríamos cosas tan confiables...

– Eso es cierto comandante. Nuestro equipo no es exactamente el estándar de la Alianza... – comentó Ashley, mientras acariciaba el rifle Volikov que había modificado hasta dejarlo perfectamente a su gusto. -Una obra de arte funcional-, era lo que había dicho Garrus. Eso le había ganado puntos en su escasa lista de "Me-gustan-los-extraterrestres".

– Una misión como esta requiere buenos soldados y buenas armas, y por mucho que me pese decirlo, el equipo estándar de la Alianza no es de calidad particularmente alta... – comentó Shepard reincorporándose.

– ¡Gracias por el cumplido comandante!, pero mejor agradezcanos cuando saquemos su trasero intacto de las minas – comentó Ashley sin hacer muchas concesiones, pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. "_Algo que voy a disfrutar mucho_", pensó la soldado.

Después de verificar que no había moros en la costa, entraron en el ascensor y la militar presionó el botón de descenso. Mientras eran trasladados, Ashley observo a sus compañeros no-humanos y reflexiono en silencio acerca de ellos: Piernas fuertes, tobillos altos característicos de especies digitígradas como los gatos o perros, cuerpos fuertes y ligeros. "Q_uizá no tanto en el caso de Tali_", pensó con malicia:

_"¿Como puede siquiera caminar con ese culo "gordo" que tiene?..."_

Otra cosa que compartían era su metabolismo. Casi todas las razas de la Ciudadela tenían la misma tendencia al desarrollo de aminoácidos levógiros. Las únicas excepciones eran los turianos y los quarianos, a los que Garrus y Tali pertenecían.

Las similaridades sin embargo, acababan ahí. Los turianos usaban una armadura gigantesca, que pasaba por darles una amplitud de hombros considerable, lo cual le recordó sus días en la Alianza, en los que algunos de sus mas intolerantes instructores le enseñaron fotos de un turiano despojado de su armadura. Le daba la impresión de haber visto la cruza entre un ave y un reptil flaco y escamoso. No era una vista agradable.

Los quarianos eran todo un misterio. Sus sistemas inmunes eran tan débiles -inexistentes para efectos prácticos-, que se veían obligados a vestir trajes ambientales especiales en todo momento. Pocas criaturas en la galaxia podían recordar como eran los quarianos debajo de las "segundas pieles" que llevaban puestqas. Su silueta era definitivamente muy parecida a la humana, o por lo menos eso era lo que sus ropajes insinuaban. Cuando eran saludados, la cara era velada por un casco con visor de un polímero transparente muy resistente, que estaba relleno de una especie de gas esterilizante, cubierto por un velo generalmente confeccionado de una tela fina y cuyos bordados artísticos le recordaban al khimar, de las mujeres del medio oriente de la Tierra. Sus voces se oían siempre ligeramente distorsionadas por los sintetizadores vocales incorporados en el diseño. Y ni siquiera mencionar el asunto de los dedos de las manos y pies...

Ambos, Garrus y Tali, eran ciertamente agradables. Tanto como podían serlo los miembros de razas extrañas. Sin embargo no aprobaba del todo que el Comandante hubiera confiado en ellos, y más aún, hubiera consentido en alojarlos sin restricciones en una nave que era considerada máximo secreto por la Alianza. Había discutido el asunto con él, en su última conversación amistosa -una de las varias que habían tenido a lo largo de esa semana-. Su respuesta sin embargo, la dejó desarmada:

– ¿Entonces crees que es poco conveniente que la Alianza me permita tener extraterrestres a bordo de la nave, no es así Ash?.

– ¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera el comentario de una de esas chifladas xenófobas de Terra Firma, Capi!... pero sí. Ese es mi punto. Sabes que estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones que creas mas convenientes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de Virmire. Sin embargo me llama la atención tu preferencia...

– Mira Ash: Entiendo tu preocupación... – dijo él acercándose y tomándola de las manos, en un gesto que ella no permitía usualmente. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido la primera en poner un alto a su comandante, recordándole acerca de la política de no-involucramiento entre soldados de la Alianza. Pero desde Virmire, había caído en la cuenta de realmente cuan importante se había vuelto, para ese hombre, en quién la galaxia había depositado sus esperanzas:

– …y una de las ventajas de rango es que no tienes que explicar nada a los que están debajo de ti. Sin embargo en este momento no soy el Comandante ni tu eres la Jefa Artillera, así que creo necesaria una aclaración...

El comandante adoptó una cara seria, que no escondía bien su aparente diversión con el asunto:

– En otro tiempo y circunstancias yo también hubiera puesto objeciones y quizá hasta hubiera denunciado a mi oficial superior por semejante falta al protocolo... – dibujo una sonrisa sencilla, ante la memoria de una situación pasada que no compartió con ella, – ...pero si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es que la cooperación entre los seres sapientes, de todas las formas y colores -Azules, verdes, amarillos o rojos-, es un factor de importancia si se quiere alcanzar grandes metas... – mencionó al tiempo que se recargaba en la estación de reparación y afinación en la que ella normalmente trabajaba, en el hangar de la Normandía:

– Entiendo lo que sientes: He visto como miras a Garrus, como si trataras de meterte en su cabeza buscando la respuesta de porque los turianos son como son. Te preguntas como es que un tipo agradable puede pertenecer a una raza militarista y agresiva como la suya. Nunca me lo ha comentado, pero creo que él piensa lo mismo de nosotros... – el comentario provocó una ligera reacción de asombro en la chica.

Después se alejó de ella un poco, en un gesto teatral que sin embargo rindió frutos:

– Mira a Wrex y a Tali: La gente se asusta de los krogan, considerándolos unos bárbaros y salvajes. El mismo Wrex no da la impresión de ser otra cosa. Los quarianos son tratados como si fueran parias. Las criaturas de la galaxia creen que deben perennemente pagar por su error, al crear a los Geth, en lugar de ayudarles a corregirlo. Sin embargo es posible encontrar la grandeza propia de sus pueblos si estas dispuesta a buscar... si estas dispuesta a ver el mundo con una mente que no rechace lo que hay ahí fuera, solo porque es diferente de lo que nos enseñaron...

Se acercó a ella de nuevo, colocándose de frente, sin invadir su espacio personal, pero dirigiéndole una intensa mirada que decía muchas cosas:

– Ambos entienden eso. Puedo decirlo con certeza. Y si hay esperanzas para un krogan que mucho tiempo estuvo sumido en la desesperación y la tristeza, y para una quariana cuyo único delito fue pertenecer a una raza que se equivocó hace ya mucho tiempo, creo que también las hay para nosotros... – terminó su monologo en la misma posición en la que comenzó.

Ashley no podía dejar de mirarlo, a medio camino entre el bochorno y la risa. Recordaba haber reído un poco, y cuando él le preguntó con gesto serio, si estaba burlándose de él, le explicó acerca de la teatralidad estudiada de sus expresiones, aclarándole por supuesto que sus palabras le merecían la mayor consideración y prometiendo meditar sobre ellas con calma. En muchos aspectos le recordaba a las sesiones en que su padre declamaba la poesía de Tennyson. El gesto serio que escondía una alegría indecible, era de una familiaridad tal, que no pudo menos que imaginar que Shepard le hubiera caído bien a su padre.

El ascensor paró y la muchacha miró hacia abajo a través de la reja de seguridad. El aparato no había descendido completamente, sino que se había quedado varado a un metro del piso. Shepard quitó la reja y Ash bajó de un salto, tomando su posición de avanzada de nuevo. El ultimo sótano tenía mucho equipo pesado de excavación y había señas de actividad reciente. Había materiales de limpieza tirados por el piso, en los lugares donde debían haber estado los arqueólogos. En ese momento sin embargo, no había nadie a la vista, y el lugar se hallaba en un silencio cauteloso, solo roto por un ligero zumbido opaco que venía de una de las paredes excavadas.

La soldado se acercó hacia la fuente del zumbido. Allí, atrapada flotando en un campo de fuerza, estaba una chica de muy buen ver, en un mono verde y blanco. Hubiera podido pasar por humana, de no ser por su tono de piel azulado y los pliegues carnosos y estilizados en su cabeza. Sin mucha gana, hizo una seña al comandante para que se acercara.

Shepard caminó hasta la barrera azul, de la cual le llegó un grito desesperado:

– ¿Pueden escucharme ahí fuera?, ¡estoy atrapada y necesito ayuda! – la chica no esperó una contestación y casi enseguida agregó:

– ¿Eres... de a deveras?... oh no, ¡no seas estúpida, Liara!... los humanos no suelen venir por aquí, estas alucinando... ¡y además hablas contigo misma! – una risita histérica, apenas controlada, hizo presa de ella:

– ¡Oh Diosa!, ¡voy a morir aquí!

Ash solo acertó a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras ella, Garrus y Tali observaban la escena desde atrás del Comandante, preguntándose como esa aniñada chica azul había sido capaz de meterse en semejante embrollo. No quería perderse la explicación por nada del mundo...

* * *

_**Inmediaciones del planeta Virmire, Sistema Hoc**_

_Cúmulo Centinela Omega, Través Ático,_

_en el extremo mas lejano del Brazo Galáctico Centauro_.

Jean Grant, Jefa Medica de la nave fortaleza Arcángel, concentró su vista en las estrellas y se abandonó unos momentos a la contemplación. Estaba sentada en el gigantesco mirador de proa de la nave, casi en la oscuridad y sola. Contemplando la negrura del vacío y los puntos refulgentes en él, detrás de una cubierta de cristacero antirreflejante. No había nadie en el lugar a esa hora. Los asientos y butacas de piel escasamente repartidas a lo largo del cuarto estaban vacías, denotando que los asiduos regulares trabajaban o disfrutaban de su descanso en otra localidad. El silencio que reinaba en el cuarto era solo cortado por su casi imperceptible respiración.

La menuda mujer morena no podía olvidar los sucesos que habían acaecido hacía tres días... "_¿o habían sido cuatro?"_. La respuesta no la sabía con certeza. Los médicos estaban condicionados para actuar con presteza y suficiencia con tal de salvar la vida de su paciente. Y todo había ocurrido tan rápido que cuando cayó en cuenta del paso real del tiempo, ya habían transcurrido por lo menos veinticuatro horas...

Las enfermeras habían trasladado al hombre que la partida de búsqueda rescató del planeta que las transmisiones locales denominaban Virmire. Recordaba haber sido notificada en persona por su esposo Vince Grant, acerca de su nuevo "huésped". Cuando llegó a la sala de operaciones, las cuidadoras, azuzadas por la jefa de enfermeras Mitchell, ya habían procedido a entubar de emergencia al paciente y a tratar de estabilizar sus signos vitales.

Había recibido varias heridas en diversos órganos y era un milagro patente, el hecho de que su cuerpo funcionara en un estado tan crítico. Treinta horas de cirugía, sudor y las técnicas mas nuevas de almacenamiento criogenico, estásis mental y clonación de órganos, aprendidas de los cirujanos y médicos de Tirol, habían logrado salvar su vida.

La Teniente Coronel Grant sin embargo, reflexionaba en lo milagrosa que había sido esa proeza, si consideraba que nunca había visto un humano como ese. Los primeros exámenes no revelaron anomalía alguna, pero las pruebas de laboratorio de sus tejidos y las verificaciones de información genética revelaron algo que no había esperado. Había sido modificado genéticamente para hacerlo mas fuerte y resistente. Lo realmente impactante empero, estaba presente a lo largo de su sistema nervioso... Situados en ciertos puntos a lo largo de su columna vertebral había una serie de nódulos no mas grandes que el tamaño de un guisante. Estas protuberancias mandaban señales eléctricas de considerable carga hacia el cerebro y el resto del sistema nervioso.

Jean tomó muestras de tejido, e hizo rápidos análisis por varias clases de patógenos, para no ser sorprendida por ninguna enfermedad rara. Las muestras dieron negativo a las enfermedades que ellos conocían, así que las almacenó, pensando en estudiarlas después, una vez que se le pasaran la confusión y perplejidad iniciales. Otro descubrimiento sorpresivo fue el de un implante pequeño, como del tamaño de un chip de computadora, en el cerebro del individuo, que parecía amplificar las señales eléctricas de los nodos del sistema nervioso. ¿Con que fin?, no lo sabía.

Pudo estabilizar el cuerpo y transferir de vuelta la mente del individuo, sin perdida de memoria aparente, pero no sabría con certeza si había daño cerebral notable hasta que recuperara la conciencia. El tipo había permanecido fuera de combate durante tres días, y ella había ordenado una guardia de enfermeras para monitorearlo en todo momento. En el último cambio de turno Vince le había preguntado acerca de la suerte del muchacho. No supo darle una certeza...

– Jefa Grant... – La voz de la castaña enfermera Mitchell la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Dime Shelley, ¿despertó nuestro paciente? – sin voltear a ver a la voluptuosa mujer, imaginando que estaría parada en la puerta a contraluz, en su pulcro uniforme blanco y la actitud formal y de interés que la había vuelto su brazo derecho.

– De hecho sí...

Esa última frase la hizo despabilarse. Había que notificar a su marido y proceder a examinar al paciente. No se vuelve de la muerte todos los días.

– ¿Hace cuanto? – preguntó incorporándose del sillón donde estaba sentado y recuperando su tableta de datos.

– Tendrá unos cinco minutos al menos. No ha dicho demasiado, pero se nota que tiene un hambre atroz. He ordenado que se le prepare algo de gelatina suplemental, para ir probando su reacción a los sólidos de poco en poco... – comentó la siempre servicial Shelley Mitchell.

– Bien pensado. Estaré ahí en unos minutos... debo notificar a Vince – se acercó a ella y ambas salieron del cuarto. Jean se detuvo un momento, dejando que su vista se acostumbrara de nuevo al nivel de luz prevaleciente en los amplios pasillos.

– Le he notificado yo misma. Debe de estar en camino al cuarto de rehabilitación en este instante – la enfermera tecleo un par de cosas en su pad de datos. _"Mensajes de actualización seguramente"..._

– ¡Muchacha, de seguro quieres mi puesto!... Voy para allá entonces. Adelantate y trae un juego de pruebas neurológicas. Veremos que tan bien están sus respuestas a los estímulos conscientes – ordenó Jean, deteniéndose un momento y arreglándose los flecos despeinados de su cabello y acomodando el moño violeta que servía de contraste con su oscuro azulado cabello.

– De acuerdo jefa – la castaña se fue rápidamente. Cierto es que sabía que ella no quería su puesto. Shelley ya tenía bastante con las responsabilidades propias. Pero le sorprendía mucho la servicialidad de la mujer.

"_¡Como si hubiera nacido para eso!_".

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto unos minutos y algunos pasillos después, ella ya la esperaba, con una paquete que contenía un martillo de reflejos y algunos instrumentos para medir sus reacciones cognoscitivas. Junto a ella estaba Vince Grant, con su recia figura dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Jean ya conocía esa actitud:

– Vince... – le dijo a su marido, observando el rostro familiar de cuando sentía impaciente por algo.

– Ya esta despierto. Tenemos una situación de primer contacto y la diplomacia es necesaria... pero hay que averiguar la mayor cantidad de información posible y... – el hombre farfulló rompiendo en un exabrupto que ciertamente no le había visto hacía ya mucho tiempo.

– ¡Vince! – la esbelta enfermera tuvo que remarcar, para lograr toda su atención.

– ¡¿Qué? – la cara de sorpresa de él escondía una sonrisa picara.

– ¡Olvida eso por el momento y deja que yo me encargue!. Creeme que no hay nada mas molesto para un enfermo que atosigarlo con preguntas.

El semblante del capitán presentó una máscara de estupefacción y se suavizó un momento después:

– De acuerdo, pero no sabemos nada de él. Debes prometerme que si las cosas se ponen mal saldrás de ahí sin chistar... – se acercó hacia ella, poniendo en juego su considerable masa muscular para inclinar la balanza en su favor.

– ¿Que, no vas a entrar conmigo? – ella lo puyó. La cara del capitán con el ceño fruncido era el ejemplo perfecto de la confusión.

– ¿Que no dijiste que...? – agregó el oficial con voz dolida.

– ¡Sé lo que dije y quiero que entres conmigo!. Solo mantente callado hasta que te introduzca en la conversación y listo – la mirada de ella era toda picardía y la de él toda suspicacia. Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas que ella ganó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Vince pensó seriamente en que había días en que era mas fácil manejar la nave que entender a su mujer.

Una seña de ella y la puerta se abrió. Ambos pasaron a la estancia, donde el joven caucásico y bien parecido, de una estatura menor a la de su marido pero mas alto que ella, descansaba recostado sobre su espalda. Su físico estaba bien formado y el cabello corto arreglado a la usanza militar, no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su afiliación. Junto a él había un plato vacío, de lo que consideró debía haber sido la gelatina suplementaria que Mitchell había ordenado para él. El joven se incorporó sobre su espalda cuando los vio entrar.

– ¡Hola buenos días!. ¡Es bueno verlo despierto!. ¿Como se encuentra hoy? – Jean uso su tono mas cordial.

Observó la mirada de confusión en la cara del joven. Sin duda las circunstancias en las que había llegado allí no eran las mejores:

– Me cuesta... trabajo... pensar. Me duele... la cabeza – habló el aludido, en voz pausada y un poco queda. Jean se acercó a verlo, sacando una linterna de lapicero de su bata.

– Voy a examinar sus reacciones neurológicas básicas. Siga la luz con sus ojos por favor, lentamente... – encendió el artefacto y lo movió de izquierda a derecha. Cuando hubo hecho lo que le ordeno, le tomó el pulso y la temperatura. Después hizo una prueba de reflejos con el martillo y colocó algunos sensores en su cuerpo, para una prueba sencilla de resonancia magnética. Jean conecto los sensores a un dispositivo en la pared y le pidió que dijera ciertas palabras y moviera los brazos y piernas. Una vez confirmado que estaba bien, le dijo:

– El dolor y la sensación de confusión son efectos secundarios de la terapia de regeneración que usamos para revivirlo. Le prescribiré un analgésico. Fuera de eso sus reacciones parecen normales. Todavía hay que hacer algunas pruebas mínimas para saber si realmente se encuentra bien, pero tomando en cuenta que llegó aquí casi muerto, su recuperación ha sido notable.

– ¿En donde... estoy?

– Esta en la nave-colonia Arcángel, de la FER. Soy la Teniente Coronel Jean Grant, jefa del Área Medica. Y este hombre es mi esposo, el capitán Vince Grant y oficial al mando de la nave.

– Teniente... Kaidan... Alenko... de la Alianza... de Sistemas. Gracias por... rescatarme – el chico se llevo la mano a la sien, en el típico gesto militar, mientras Jean le facilitaba una píldora para su dolor de cabeza.

– De nada. Un placer conocerlo, Teniente – mencionó Vince. El tipo era un militar de pura cepa, y eso hacía que le agradara casi al instante.

– No puedo mover... mi cuerpo como quisiera...

– Es otro efecto secundario de esta terapia. Será mejor que descanse. El malestar se le pasará en un día o dos máximo. Si requiere algo, toque ese timbre... – señaló un aparato transmisor acoplado por medio de un cable a la cama:

– ...nuestras enfermeras lo atenderán. Yo vendré mañana para evaluarlo de nuevo. Relájese Teniente. Está entre amigos.

– Gracias – dijo el muchacho y se recostó de nuevo, casi enseguida se levantó de nuevo:

– ¿Podría tener... otra ración de esa... gelatina?. ¡Esta deliciosa!...

Ambos oficiales sonrieron al oír eso. Ella asintió sin decir nada y enseguida salieron del cuarto.

A media noche Jean recibió una llamada urgente de la cubierta médica. Bahati Zuala, la jefa del segundo turno le comentó que era máxima prioridad que se presentara. Maldiciendo internamente la dedicación de su equipo, se incorporó sin hacer ruido, dejando a su marido tumbado en la cama sin perturbarlo. No le agradó mucho salir de su cuarto a la mitad de su turno de descanso, pero la otra mujer morena fue muy específica de que debía ver lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegó al puesto de guardia del ala médica, Zuala le mostró la imagen del monitor del cuarto del Teniente Alenko. Todas las enfermeras y algunos de los médicos residentes se habían congregado frente a la pantalla, sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Jean reprimió un gritito ahogado, llevándose una mano a la boca para contenerlo. Corrió enseguida hasta la puerta del cuarto donde el muchacho dormía, mientras ordenaba a Zuala que iniciara una revisión remota de los signos vitales del paciente. Tenía que ver lo que el monitor le había mostrado, con sus propios ojos. Al acercarse al sensor, paso su identificación y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, dejándola ver el espectáculo.

Allí, acostado como estaba, Kaidan Alenko estaba rodeado por una ligera aura azul de energía, que delineaba su cuerpo y que hacía que el timbre, la ropa y algunos otros objetos pequeños flotaran en derredor. El tinte azul de la luz que el cuerpo del joven emitía, le daba un aire de irrealidad a la escena.

Las enfermeras confirmaron que el cuerpo del soldado no presentaba anomalías de alguna clase, excepto una corriente eléctrica que oscilaba a través de sus sistema nervioso. Así, Jean se limitó a observar sobresaltada, mientras las cosas se movían lentamente por la habitación, envueltas en una especie de energía que resaltaba sus formas con el mismo color azul que envolvía al joven. La medica se acerco de regreso al puesto de guardia y habló al comunicador:

– Habla la Jefa Medica Jean Grant. Comuníqueme al Capitán... ¡despiertelo si es necesario!, ¡digale que habla su esposa y es urgente!... ¡Vince!... ¡levantate y ven a la cubierta médica!... ¡no, no puede esperar!.

¡Tienes que ver esto!

* * *

_**Planeta Theros, sistema Cnosos,**_

_Cúmulo Artemis Tau,_

_Través Ático, en el confín del Brazo Galáctico Perseo._

El vehículo terrestre anti-infantería M35, conocido coloquialmente como el "Mako", por su trompa alargada y plana, se sacudió con violencia mientras trataba de huir de sus perseguidores. Varios pulsos electromagnéticos provenientes de un grupo de Colosos Geth lo hacían correr, mientras su ocupantes trataban desesperadamente de defenderse. Ashley había tomado control del cañón de ciento cincuenta y cinco milímetros y trataba de apuntar al grupo ofensor, a pesar de los movimientos tan bruscos que el Comandante Shepard estaba haciendo para no presentar un blanco fácil. Estaban atrapados en el cañón cercano a las ruinas.

Mientras Tali ajustaba los controles del núcleo de efecto de masa del vehículo para evitar una sobrecarga, Garrus ayudaba a afinar el dañado programa de movimiento de la torreta y Liara estaba encogida sobre si misma, tratando frenéticamente de no gritar a cada nueva maniobra. Los Geth los habían emboscado, después de lidiar con un mercenario krogan al servicio de Saren y escapar del derrumbe de las ruinas subterráneas. Entonces, cuando la Normandía había bajado para tratar de recogerlos apresuradamente, la nave de descenso enemiga que los había rondado desde su desembarco, había aparecido de la nada, abriendo fuego sobre ellos y había puesto a Jeff Moreau, mejor conocido como "Joker", el sarcástico pero habilidoso piloto, a hacer maniobras evasivas para evitarla.

Mientras las naves peleaban su propia batalla en el cielo, los sintéticos habían enviado varias armaduras y unidades de infantería para destruirlos, haciendo que el grupo tuviera que replegarse hacia el abandonado Mako. Los Colosos habían quedado atrás rápidamente, sin embargo una buena cantidad de drones de combate, equipados con armas de pulso y cohetes, habían desembarcado también. Cercados como estaban en un cañón de trescientos metros de extensión, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los robots cerraran el cerco y los mataran a todos.

Una curva cerrada y un derrape para evitar una saliente rocosa, y Ashley ya había vaciado gran parte de la carga del acelerador de masa en disparos poco efectivos, y conminaba de manera colorida a Garrus para que afinara el arma.

– ¡Maldita sea turiano!, ¡si no te apresuras a corregir ese programa, no va a quedar nada de nuestros fregados traseros!, ¡y no me salgas con que los tuyos no tienen trasero! – la voz rugiente de la Jefa Artillera llenó el pequeño vehículo, opacando los grititos de angustia de una Liara delirante.

– ¡Ya voy!, ¡ya voy!, ¡lo hago tan rápido como puedo! – replicó el alargado alienígena mientras introducía nuevas instrucciones en la interfaz del cañón.

– ¡Quedan seis de esas cosas y los drones de de combate!, ¡Joker: Reporte de situación! – tronó Shepard a su vez, mientras daba otro derrape y golpeaba con el cuarto trasero del auto a un par de ofensores, que habían cerrado el cerco demasiado pronto.

–[¡Aguanta un poco comandante!, ¡acabo de convertir esa nave de descenso en un montón de chatarra, pero estoy lejos del área!. ¡Un minuto para extracción!]– la voz del piloto se oía agitada, y en el fondo del audio se podía oír al primer oficial Pressly lanzando invectivas a diestra y siniestra.

– ¡Apresurate Joker!, ¡no vamos a durar treinta segundos a este ritmo!

– [¡Allá va el lisiado, a salvar al héroe de la Alianza!... ¡tendrán que condecorarme por esto!]

– ¡Joker!

El piloto ya no respondió, pero Shepard sabía que llegaría a tiempo. Metió un cambio de velocidad, esquivando por muy poco varias ráfagas de disparos y uno de los cohetes de los drones. Llevó el morro del vehículo hacia una pendiente empinada, que en teoría el transporte no podía escalar. Eso no lo detuvo de intentarlo sin embargo. A veces el Mako lo sorprendía con su potencia y versatilidad.

– ¡Comandante!, ¡el reactor de efecto de masa se está acercando peligrosamente a su límite!, no se cuanto tiempo más pueda... ¡Keelah! – comentó Tali desde atrás, antes de que un pico de poder la hiciera volver a su omniherramienta rápidamente.

– ¡Cañón listo para disparar! – gritó Garrus, haciendo una seña a Ash, mientras los berridos de Liara se volvían mas agudos y notorios.

– ¡Ya era hora!. ¡Blanco adquirido!, ¡fuego! – rugió la Jefa Artillera.

El cañón retumbó una vez más, y otra de la armaduras cayó, destrozada. Los drones de combate dispararon contra el vehículo, pero la aporreada barrera cinética que los protegía, detuvo casi todos los tiros. Los que no fueron rebotados o detenidos, quedaron atascados en la gruesa armadura del tanque de seis ruedas. Varios pulsos electromagnéticos sacudieron las inmediaciones del transporte, sin alcanzarlos directamente. Liara salió disparada contra la pared interior, golpeándose la cabeza. El turiano cayó al suelo sintiendo la energía hacerle cosquillas en los filos de las escamas. La quariana trató de conservar el equilibrio, pero fracasó miserablemente y le cayó encima. Ashley apenas pudo sostenerse, agarrándose fuertemente del mando de la torreta mientras sentía que los cabellos se le erizaban. Shepard hacía milagros para mantener el vehículo en movimiento:

– ¡Joker! – la desesperación estaba trasluciendo en la voz del militar.

–[¡Arribando al área de extracción!... ¡extracción comprometida!, ¡enfrentando presencia hostil en tierra!]–

En el visor de ataque, Ash pudo ver la enorme silueta de la Normandía acercándose por encima del grupo de armaduras. Un torpedo disruptor salió disparado de la nave, impactando contra el grupo. El campo de efecto de masa diseñado para destrozar el casco de una nave espacial, hizo colapsar las estructuras de casi todos los drones y armaduras, desgarrándolas violentamente y reduciendo a sus oponentes a mera chatarra.

–[¿Me extrañaron, muchachos?]– se oyó por el comunicador. Shepard alcanzó a esbozar una media sonrisa, que bien podía significar un "gracias" o una invectiva, mientras conducía el tanque hacia la nave.

La Normandía descendió y bajo la rampa de recuperación justo a tiempo, mientras Wrex y algunos infantes de marina se apostaban en la entrada del hangar, repeliendo a los sintéticos que trataban de entrar a la nave por sorpresa. El tanque ingresó y literalmente expiró cuando fue apagado. La compuerta de sellado subió literalmente y la nave se elevó, dejando atrás la batalla.

– ¡La próxima vez recuerdame no despreciar una invitación a una misión tuya Shepard!. ¡Tu si que sabes divertirte! – dijo el krogan, mientras golpeaba ligeramente el chasis del Mako.

– ¡Seguro que Garrus va estar muy divertido también, en el camino de regreso!. ¡Esto va a requerir más que unas simples calibraciones!, ¿no es así? – comentó Tali con tono mordaz, cuando salieron del transporte y contemplaron el espectáculo.

El turiano no lo podía creer. Las descargas y disparos habían chamuscado la armadura en algunas partes, dejando los mecanismos expuestos. La ametralladora era irreparable y el cañón principal estaba derretido y dañado en varias partes. El cuerpo principal goteaba líquidos y las llantas estaban consumidas...

El Mako había sido reducido a un ataúd con ruedas, del que milagrosamente habían salido con vida.

El oficial de requerimientos, normalmente enfrascado en revisiones de los pertrechos de la nave, silbó notoriamente desde su puesto al ver la chatarra en que se había convertido el otrora orgulloso vehículo. Tomó un pad de datos y se lo dio a Garrus, quién solo movió sus mandíbulas protuberantes sin hacer ningún ruido. Por su cara sin embargo, pasaban un sinfín de expresiones.

Ashley ayudó al comandante a transportar a Liara a la cubierta médica. Se había desmayado a causa del fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza durante la ordalía. Mientras la Doctora Chakwas verificaba la integridad de la alienígena y confirmaba su deteriorado estado de salud, la chica se dirigió al comandante, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente a la enfermería, en el comedor.

– ¿Tiene un minuto señor?. Me gustaría hablar con usted...

– ¿Puede esperar a la reunión posterior Jefa Williams?, creí haber ordenado que todos se hicieran atender de cualquier herida.

– Yo no estoy herida señor. Además parece que nuestra nueva asociada necesita más la ayuda. No puedo oír a Chakwas ahí adentro, pero me pareció leer en sus labios que la Doctora T'Soni estaba bastante desnutrida. Tali y Garrus también van a necesitar una revisión profesional...

– De acuerdo Williams, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Que sucede?

– Permiso para hablar libremente señor...

– ¿Porque no me gusta lo que vas a decirme?... permiso concedido. ¿Crees que se me escapó algún detalle de la historia de nuestra protegida?

– No Capi... no es respecto a Liara... – Ashley sin embargo, se cuidó muy bien de opinar de la primera impresión que la asari le había dado. Si trataba de ser justa, podía achacar sus desvaríos -que eran tan vastos como rogar de rodillas a Shepard que no la entregara a ese jefe krogan que encontraron en las ruinas-, al hecho de haber estado confinada en suspensión durante por lo menos diez días. Le daba la impresión sin embargo -y quizás no justificada del todo- de que Liara poseía una mente frágil, no hecha para el rigor de la batalla que les esperaba.

Trató de dejar sus prejuicios de lado y se centró en el punto que en realidad le interesaba:

– ...es mas bien respecto a ti, Comandante.

El hombre alzó una ceja. No era propio de Ashley Williams estar preguntando acerca de la conducta de su oficial al mando, -ni siquiera era propio mostrar otra cosa más allá de su actitud de soldado profesional-, y lo había hecho por lo menos dos veces en la última semana. Esto -por mucho que le complaciera secretamente-, podía ser un problema...

– ¿Que sucede Ash?. Desde Virmire no has dejado de preguntarme como estoy, y hasta has llegado a cuestionar algunas cosas que en realidad no tienen importancia... – dijo y agregó en tono de sorna:

– Tengo la impresión de que la política de no-involucramiento de la Alianza comienza a volverse un estorbo para ti...

– ¡Ja!, ¡sueñas Shepard!... – se detuvo un segundo casi imperceptible, agregando raudamente:

– ...Pero es cierto que te ves muy preocupado a ultimas fechas. No me malentiendas. _Siempre_ pareces muy preocupado. Pero si consideramos las visiones de la baliza proteana en tu cabeza y la información que obtuvimos en Feros, sin olvidar que no sabemos adonde está Saren, ahora te ves mas preocupado que de costumbre.

Shepard se acercó a ella, tratando de hablar en voz baja. Su cabello corto negro y sus facciones varoniles quedaron suspendidas cerca de su rostro. Si quisiera besarlo -¡y por dios como lo deseaba!-, solo tenía que alzar su rostro y acercar sus labios. Era solo cuestión de decidirse...

– ¿Y como te has dado cuenta? – la pregunta la saco de su ensoñación. Ash reencontró el dominio de si misma y dijo en voz baja:

– Intuición femenina Capi. Si tuviera que mencionar un motivo, diría que has estado preocupado por que el Consejo no ha respondido al informe de situación de Virmire. Normalmente los asuntos de los Espectros suelen ser prioritarios, por lo que te extraña mucho que no hayamos recibido mensaje alguno. Más, si se toma en cuenta que detonamos una improvisada arma nuclear en un planeta jardín. Lo cual el consejero turiano debe estar DEBATIENDO. A. RABIAR – agregó manteniendo la distancia, lo cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

– Tienes razón. Joker reportó que había una congestión en los canales de noticias. Y hasta la Extranet esta paralizada, lo cual quiere decir que varios nodos no están trabajando. ¡Solo el Consejo puede hacer un bloqueo de tal magnitud! – Shepard se recargó sobre una de las mesas, alejándose un poco de ella.

– ¿Crees que Saren haya atacado la Ciudadela?... ¡sería un suicidio! – alegó la soldado sin exaltarse demasiado. La luz se hizo en los ojos del Comandante, pero si creía la suposición de Williams correcta, no dijo nada.

– No si tomas en cuenta que tiene a los Geth trabajando para él, y además esta el asunto del Soberano... pero de ser así ya nos habrían mandado llamar. No... hay algo más...

– Comandante... – el flemático acento británico de la Doctora Chakwas, parada a distancia prudente de ellos, los interrumpió:

– La Doctora T´Soni esta desnutrida, pero sin ningún padecimiento grave. Mi recomendación es que debemos dejarla descansar por lo menos un día. Me encargaré de administrarle alimento por vía intravenosa, y si conozco bien la fisiología asari, mañana mismo estará en capacidad de responder preguntas...

– Acepto su recomendación doctora. Gracias.

Al oír eso, la ya madura mujer se dio la vuelta y regresó a su laboratorio con la dignidad y elegancia de una garza.

–[Comandante...]– llegó la voz de adolescente de Joker, por el altavoz del comedor.

– Estas muy solicitado hoy Capi... – mencionó Ash sonriendo.

– Así parece... – el militar alzó la voz, con patente disgusto, hablando hacia el micrófono ambiental:

– ¿Que sucede Joker?

–[Llegó un mensaje prioridad uno del Consejo Se nos ordena regresar. No era un mensaje personal. Mas bien como una llamada de emergencia automatizada]

Shepard volteó a ver a su acompañante y sus miradas se cruzaron unos momentos. Temores no mencionados pasaron por ellos:

– Pon rumbo a la Ciudadela. Esperemos que no sea nada grave. – El Héroe de Elysium ya no podía ocultar más la tensión en su voz.

–[Enseguida comandante]

Shepard se reincorporó, volteando hacia ella:

– Nuestra charla acaba de tomar derroteros inesperados, ¿no crees Ash? – comentó alejándose hacia el elevador.

– "_...venid amigos míos. No es demasiado tarde para buscar un mundo nuevo." – _el murmullo solo fue audible para él.

– ¿Mas poesía, Williams? – el N7 volteo a verla, con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Quizá Lord Tennyson tenga la respuesta que necesitas, Capi... – ella pasó junto a él, dirigiéndose a su propio casillero.

– Ojalá así sea Ash...

Ojalá.

* * *

¡En el siguiente capítulo!: Los preliminares de la llegada del SDF-3 a la Ciudadela, y la enorme conmoción que va a causar...

Por favor revisen y comenten. Esta historia tiene más aceptación que la anterior (un crossover de Dead Space y Mirror´s Edge, titulado "Redención"). Realmente me interesa saber sus opiniones acerca de esta historia, así que por favor... **REVISEN Y COMENTEN**. Gracias.


	5. 4: El día que la Ciudadela se detuvo

_Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia._

* * *

If you want to read this story in English, please check **"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: _**Crossovers:Robotech-Mass Effect**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Cuatro:**_

_**El día que la Ciudadela se detuvo. **_

_**Unidad Habitacional J.F.K., departamento 127**__  
Distrito de Zakera, La Ciudadela  
Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la estrella Widow  
Brazo Galáctico Sagitario._

0600 horas, tiempo local

Abrió los ojos con reluctancia, y con voz pastosa dio la orden a la inteligencia virtual de su departamento, que abriera las cortinas. Se tapó con las sabanas y repitió mil veces que no quería levantarse aún, pero su entrenamiento militar entró rápidamente en juego. David Edward Anderson, capitán de la Alianza, héroe de La Guerra del Primer Contacto, mentor del Comandante Shepard (el primer Espectro humano) y rumoreado candidato fallido al mismo cuerpo de élite, no quería salir de su habitación por ninguna circunstancia. Añoraba el sonido estridente y la agitación de los propulsores, la vibración del viaje MRL, el ajetreo constante de las reducidas cubiertas de las naves de combate... pero mas que otra cosa, anhelaba el hecho de estar al frente de un grupo de hombres, patrullando por lugares inexplorados de la galaxia y buscando enemigos que amenazaran el futuro de la humanidad.

Acepto a regañadientes servir de asesor al Canciller Udina, para realizar ingrata mierda que llamaban "Política de relación con el Concilio", pero esa "no era la manera en como habría preferido pasar sus últimos años", como había comentado a su pupilo antes de que partiera. Continuaba con la rutina espartana que se había auto-impuesto desde que renunciara obligadamente al mando de la Normandía SR-1, pero la vida de civil no era para él.

Un minuto de indulgencia después, se levanto y caminó al baño. Lavo su rostro con el agua helada y después se vistió para iniciar los veinte kilómetros diarios de carrera que le ayudaban a mantener su cuerpo acerado y su conciencia enfocada. Mientras trotaba, pasando por los edificios del Presidio, frente a la torre del Concilio y dejando atrás el sector Financiero y la Zona de Embajadas, su mente volaba hasta los días de la Guerra del Primer Contacto. No quería extrañar su antigua vida, pero después de haber gozado de cierta notoriedad entre los funcionarios de la Alianza, añoraba los momentos donde las miradas del Alto Mando estaban sobre él. Su mente reparó en especial en la torneada figura de una mujer atractiva, de rubios cabellos al hombro:

_- "Donde quiera que estés Kahlee, espero que sea mejor que toda esta porquería"_

Kahlee Sanders... hija secreta de Jon Grissom, viejo héroe de la milicia.

Recordaba que habían hecho buena química, para el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Sucedió después de su divorcio, cuando le fue asignada una investigación de la Compañía de Manufacturas Dah´tan. Allí la conoció, y a pesar de no iniciar en muy buenos términos, congeniaron muy bien después. Tuvo que rescatarla de manos de un traidor a la Alianza, que la había capturado y llevado a una refinería de elemento cero en el planeta Camala. A pesar de la sucia jugarreta de Saren Arterius (en ese momento su compañero de operaciones y ejemplar soldado del Concilio, antes de que se revelara su traición), salieron bien librados (si no tenía en cuenta su reputación destrozada). Sin embargo Kahlee tuvo que dejarlo, debido a su asignación a un proyecto secreto de alta prioridad de la milicia y no la había visto desde entonces. Anderson suspiraba menos por la vida que dejó atrás, que por volverla a ver. Pero no dejaba que eso nublara su juicio.

Una hora después ya había vuelto a su apartamento, se había duchado y estaba enfundado en el uniforme estándar de la Marina de la Alianza. Mientras terminaba un desayuno frugal, compuesto de fruta y un plato de cereales, se preparó mentalmente para su día.

Tenía que apoyar a Donnel Udina en una negociación importante con el embajador de los Volus, debido a un planeta descubierto en el Través Ático, propicio para la colonización por aquella raza. Estaba en territorio cedido a la Alianza, pero los siempre inconformes extraterrestres habían rebatido la cesión, argumentando que los "terraqueos" no podrían sacarle el debido partido a ese nuevo planeta. El Concilio había alentado al embajador a negociar con ellos, pero cualquier conversación de esa índole debía hacerse con sumo cuidado. Los Volus, una raza financieramente muy perspicaz (inventores del Acta Bancaria de la Ciudadela, y a la cual un periodista terrestre mordaz, había llamado "Los Judíos del Espacio", en un despliegue de gran incorrección política), eran legalmente protegidos de los Turianos, una de las razas del Concilio. No dudaba de la capacidad política del actual embajador para esos lances, pero no iba a resultar ningún día de campo.

Degustó la taza de amargo café negro traído del Brasil, una bebida muy cargada que se había acostumbrado a tomar, y con la cual terminaba oficialmente cualquier desayuno. Mientras saboreaba el acre regusto en su paladar, se preguntaba si no se habría aficionado al brebaje, como recordatorio de la amargura de su actual circunstancia. No dio pábulo a ese pensamiento y se levantó de la mesa, dejando los trastes en la maquina de lavado. Le quedaba media hora antes de la reunión y conociendo a Udina, seguro querría repasar sus argumentos de venta...

* * *

_**Muelle privado de ExoGeni numero veintidos**__, La Ciudadela_

1000 horas tiempo de la Ciudadela.

Carina Velázquez se relajó de manera visible mientras el oficial Huxley maniobraba la "Destino" suavemente, hasta que el casco de la nave hizo contacto con los fijadores magnéticos del atracadero. La mantuvo fija mientras la escotilla de entrada conectaba con el pasillo aislante de desembarco, con un movimiento tan suave que el transporte parecía tener la forma exacta para embonar a la perfección:

- Excelente atracado señor Huxley - dijo mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa. El rubio oficial era mas viejo que ella, pero no lo suficiente para parecer su padre. Y tenía que admitirlo: Le gustaban más los hombres maduros, que los jovencitos rencorosos que solían llenar los espacios lúdicos de la Ciudadela. El rubio ojiverde le agradeció con una reverencia y e indico a la I.V. de la nave, que pusiera los motores en espera.

Iba a extrañarlo cuando se concretara su transferencia a otro carguero:

- Ya basta de elogios señor Huxley. Más de ellos y se va a hinchar tanto que va a reventar. Mejor dele la bienvenida a los técnicos de ExoGeni que vendrán a recoger sus propiedades, pero por ningún motivo los deje entrar a la cabina treinta y seis - dijo la capitana Sparks, señalando la bodega trasera, mientras se levantaba del asiento de mando e iba a su camarote. En ese compartimiento solían guardar los repuestos de la nave, y habían considerado prudente guardar la baliza ahí. Pero la gente de ExoGeni era considerablemente curiosa, y lo que menos deseaba es que hicieran preguntas las personas equivocadas...

- De acuerdo - dijo el rubio y tomando el comunicador pidió a Velázquez que abriera un canal, para después ordenar:

- Personal de almacenamiento: Saquen los vehículos de desembarco, y empiecen a descargar el material. Asegúrense de que todo esta debidamente empaquetado para su entrega y recuento en las bodegas. Las pertenencias de ExoGeni deben estar fuera de aquí para las 1130 horas.

- Vaya señor Huxley, se ve que pasar de Jefe de Almacenamiento a Primer Oficial le sentó de maravilla... -dijo Carina, en tono juguetón.

- Burlate cuanto quieras muchacha, sin embargo yo solía ser primer oficial de una nave de la Compañía de Entregas... - le dijo él dibujando es mueca tan familiar ya de cuando solía presumir sus logros anteriores.

- ...de India del Este... si lo recuerdo señor Huxley. Nunca se cansa de contar la misma historia. Es curioso que nunca diga que la Compañía de Entregas se fue a la quiebra un poco antes de que usted fuera liquidado de ahí - agregó ella sin dejarse impresionar.

- ¡Chiquilla irrespetuosa!, ¡tendré que enseñarte algunos buenos modales! - comentó él, acercándose a ella, una sonrisa traicionando sus intenciones.

- ¡Uuuh, estoy deseando fervientemente eso! - terminó ella con la misma sonrisa picara.

- Creo que las reglas de no-confraternización con los compañeros aplican a la perfección este instante. Señor Huxley: En lugar de darle rienda suelta sus bajos instintos salga a trabajar. Usted también señorita Velázquez: No porque este sea su ultimo día en el puesto, quiere decir que voy a dejar de explotarla hasta el ultimo momento - dijo la capitana, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Yo también voy a extrañarla capitana Sparks - el gesto de sorna en la cara de la chica latina lo decía todo.

- Ah! ya cállense y vayan a hacer su trabajo - dijo ella, jalando a los dos hacia afuera de la nave.

Dejaron que la esclusa realizara el ciclo de apertura y al cruzar el umbral encontraron al grupo de recuperación de ExoGeni. Viejos conocidos muchos de ellos. Las mujeres saludaron raudamente al grupo y lo dejaron pasar, mientras el primer oficial aparecía para coordinar el desembarco. Jenny Sparks reparó entonces en un hombre alto, fornido y castaño, con cara de pocos amigos, que venía directo hacia ellos:

- ¡Capitana Sparks!... ¡que sorpresa!, empezábamos a temer que tendríamos que pagar rescate por nuestras posesiones en Trebin - comentó en una voz aflautada, que parecía una burla al tamaño masivo de sus pectorales y bíceps, pero no era por eso menos venenosa.

- ¡Jefe Miller!, ¡también es un gusto verlo!. ¿A que debemos el honor de tener aquí al menos agraciado de los empleados de ExoGeni? - contestó la pelirroja con no menos ponzoña. Carina cerró los ojos. La animadversión entre ambos personajes era ya cosa de leyenda, a pesar de solo tener un año de relación patronal.

- ¡¿Bromea Sparks?, ¡este cargamento lo esperábamos hacía una semana! - el hombre se adelantó hacia ella, su gran estatura contrastando visiblemente con la de la pelirroja, en un gesto intimidatorio que no hizo ninguna mella en el animo de la chica.

- ¡Apártese Miller!. ¡He tenido que batallar la ultima semana con piratas de los Sistemas Terminus para volver aquí, incluyendo una nave de los Soles Azules y no estoy de humor para oír ninguna de sus tonterías ahora! - dijo la ex-militar sin amedrentarse. El gigantesco hombre estaba por replicar, pero una transmisión de su omniherramienta lo detuvo:

- [Jefe Miller, preséntese en la Oficina de Personal por favor]

- Nos veremos después capitana Sparks - dijo el gigante con sorna y echo a andar su masivo cuerpo por la pasarela de descarga.

- ¿Como es que lo hace? - preguntó Velázquez, una vez que el hombre estuvo lejos, causando que Jenny, que estaba por abrir una puerta lateral de descarga, se detuviera y volteara a verla extrañada.

- ¿Qué?

- Aguantar esa escaramuza verbal con el Jefe Miller y seguir tan sonriente como antes, ¿como lo hace?

- Cari... - dijo usando el nombre de cariño que usaba solo cuando quería darle alguna lección - ...cuando me aliste para el servicio como Infante de Marina, había en el Fuerte Upham, un instructor que era un verdadero demonio, el Jefe Ellison. Podía acertar a un blanco a setecientos metros con el rifle Lancer estándar y darle entre ambas cejas cinco de cada cinco veces. Era un hombre malhablado como pocos y fuerte como un roble, además de ser entrenador de combate personal. Fue el quien me convirtió en una soldado decente. Sus entrenamientos eran lo mas extenuante que la Alianza puede ofrecer y si sobrevives a ello, nada podrá hacerte daño. Honestamente, después de haberme graduado con el, Miller solo me provoca risa.

- ¡Vaya tipo! - comento la pelinegra pensando en la clase de compañías que la capitana había frecuentado.

- Además podía tomarse el solo un barril completo de cerveza de malta como quien se toma un vaso de agua. Le aprendí demasiados trucos y malas mañas, como para permitir que un tipejo que es la décima parte de ese gran hombre me arruine el día... - dijo señalando la dirección en que el antipático castaño se había retirado - …lo que me recuerda, que esta noche te voy a invitar a ese nuevo lugar al que prometí llevarte cuando te enrolaste con nosotros...

- Capitana no debería molestarse... - dijo la chica latina sin dejar de trabajar.

- No es ninguna molestia, y considerando que te has vuelto la hermana menor que nunca tuve, con mayor razón. Así que has los tramites que debas hacer y nos vemos a las 1930 en el club Flux. ¡Hoy es noche de chicas! - dijo la pelirroja Sparks dándole una ligera palmada. La sonrisa de la capitana la desarmó.

- De acuerdo - dijo la otra mujer acomodándose el cabello y esbozando un gesto amable.

- Ahora hay que apresurarnos. Ya oíste a Huxley, todo debe estar fuera para las 1130 hr.

- Si señora.

* * *

_**Muelle privado de ExoGeni numero veintidós**__, La Ciudadela_

1200 horas tiempo de la Ciudadela.

Jenny Sparks saltó de su asiento cuando terminó de hacer el ultimo trámite del pago de su tripulación. Habían pasado varios días muy apretados, pero con ese ultimo trabajo de ExoGeni, acababan con su contrato obligado con la compañía y después podrían emplearse libremente con el mejor postor. Giro sobre el asiento de su camarote e indico a Huxley que se acercara, para recibir instrucciones:

- Llévate la nave y busca lugar en las bahías publicas. Después activa la ultima baliza localizadora. Ya nos retrasamos más de la cuenta en Arcturus y prefiero no dilatar más la llegada del Almirante Hunter y su nave -_ se _levantó de su silla y se acerco a la salida de su cabina.

Era cierto. Ya habían perdido un día entero y un poco más, debido a un procedimiento erróneo en el papeleo de la Estación de Transito de Arcturus. Y el periodo prometido al viejo militar se estaba acabando rápidamente. No iban a perder mas tiempo.

Lanzo una ultima orden:

- Por cierto, ya tienes el orden de salidas a tierra, así es que deja una guardia mínima en la nave y no quiero ver a los demás hasta dentro de quince días, tiempo de la Ciudadela. ¡Dios sabe que se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado!. Encárgate también de avisar a los deudos de Senner y los otros fallecidos...

- Como ordene capitana. Aunque no creo que la tripulación quieran salir, ya sabe, por lo del SDF-3 llegando por aquí - dijo Huxley revisando el manifiesto de salidas. Jenny frunció el ceño y se acercó al caucásico, en un gesto a medio camino entre serio y amenazante:

- Huxley... todos tenemos boletos para el evento principal, pero las oportunidades para verlo desde palcos de lujo no las tienen todos, así es que si es necesario lanzalos por la escotilla de deshechos y que lo vean desde el espacio si quieren. No abordo de mi nave, ¿de acuerdo? - la risa franca del oficial le indicó que había entendido bien. Volteo a ver a su oficial de comunicaciones y agregó:

- Velázquez: ¿No es hora ya de que presentes tus reportes de desempeño a la compañía? - le hizo una seña a la pelinegra.

La chica no le respondió, ni perdió un segundo. Dejó la diadema de comunicaciones que se había vuelto parte indispensable de atuendo y descargó a su omniherramienta los reportes de actividades de su mes de estancia en la nave. No eran demasiado largos, así que cuando Sparks se dio cuenta, la chica ya estaba en la escotilla de salida, lista para partir.

Entraron en el ascensor del área corporativa y la pequeña latina se ajustó el traje -que le quedaba ligeramente grande- ayudándose con el reflejo del cristal interior del cubículo, hasta que un movimiento suave de frenado les indicó que la puerta estaba por abrirse:

- Cari: ¿Puedo confiar en que no digas más de la cuenta? - la voz de la capitana era grave, pero la había llamado por su nombre de pila. Un gesto que solo hacía en contadas ocasiones.

- Totalmente señora. Nada inconveniente saldrá de mis labios - trató de calmar los temores no expresados de la que era -todavía- su oficial al mando, al menos hasta que la reasignaran.

- De acuerdo, aquí nos separamos. Recuerda, en el bar Flux del Distrito Zakera a las 1930 horas.

- Bien capitana - mientras la bajita pelirroja se alejaba, la muchacha enfiló sin dudarlo hacia el departamento de personal.

Después de dejar a Carina para que arreglara su situación laboral, Jenny Sparks salió del edificio de ExoGeni y se tiró sobre la hierba en los jardines del Presidio, ante las miradas de asombro y disgusto de algunos extraterrestres. A pesar del letrero que prohibía pisar el césped, se había vuelto casi una costumbre desde que había venido a la Ciudadela, hacía dos años por lo menos. Le recordaba un tiempo triste, pero lleno de sorpresas inesperadas a cada paso.

Un oficial salariano de Seg-C pasó casi frente a ella, pero no pareció verla. A Jenny no le extrañó. Varias veces había ido detenida a los separos de la Academia de Seg-C en los Distritos, y siempre salía exonerada pagando una multa poco costosa. Casi todos los oficiales la habían arrestado al menos una vez, y podía decirse que conocía a muchos de ellos. Eso había provocado que hubieran decidido hacerse de la vista gorda ante su presencia y prefirieran enfocarse en cuestiones mas importantes de seguridad. Había uno en especial con el que había entablado amistad, un tal Garrus Vakarian. Cada vez que estaba en la Ciudadela el turiano hallaba la manera de encontrarla -ya sea fingiendo un falso arresto o pretextando alguna falta menor- y ponerla al tanto de los sucesos de la Ciudadela, generalmente con un par de tragos de por medio.

De esa manera se enteraba de muchos de los sucesos de la estación espacial. Pero hacía al menos dos meses que Garrus había dejado el cuerpo de policía. De sus amigos extraterrestres era probablemente el más cercano. También estaban Nelyna y Anteus, pero no era exactamente lo mismo con ellos...

Se levantó del suelo, y dirigió sus pasos a la embajada de la Alianza -que estaba frente del establecimiento de la Consorte-. Estuvo un largo tiempo insistiendo a la recepcionista para que la dejara pasar. Varias horas después, y ya hastiada de la persistencia de la pelirroja, la -casi enfurecida- ayudante asari la guió hasta las oficinas de Donnel Udina. Sin embargo un asistente del embajador les comentó que el funcionario y su consejero se encontraban realizando una negociación de suma importancia en la Torre del Concilio y que era probable que regresaran muy tarde.

Jenny consultó el reloj de su omniherramienta y decidió que era mejor marcharse. Volvió a la nave, no sin antes encargar al asistente que en caso de que Udina regresara, se comunicara con ella a la MSV Destino, en el muelle ciento cincuenta y seis del Distrito Khitoi -que es donde Huxley había reubicado la nave-, con calidad de urgente. Regreso al transporte y preparó los mensajes de recomendación que Velázquez le había pedido. Y cuando vio que eran las 1900 horas, decidió que iría al Flux a esperar a su pupila.

Después de casi tropezar con un volus -bajito y rechoncho en su traje de aislamiento, como una pelota de basquetbol- y de esquivar a un elcor -una enorme criatura parecida a la cruza de un caballo y un elefante, igualmente dócil pero tremendamente fuerte-, llego a la puerta del establecimiento y penetró en él. El ruido ambiental de los Distritos se atenuó de inmediato, superado por el sonido de la música de moda en la estación espacial. Se sentó en la barra y se pago un trago.

Sparks saboreo con mucha calma su bebida mientras esperaba que llegara su ex-oficial de comunicaciones. La bebida ambarina y de sabor atenuadamente dulzón que el dueño del establecimiento, -que hacía las veces de cantinero- le había recomendado como Brandy Helado de Serrice, le había agradado desde el primer trago. Dejo que la sensación de frescura empapara hasta el ultimo rincón de su boca y luego lo dejó bajar gentilmente por la garganta. No estaba mal sin duda. Quizá se comprara una botella para sus momentos personales a bordo de la nave...

Mientras miraba a la usual concurrencia de los Distritos bailar y divertirse, se preguntó como iban a cambiar las cosas cuando los "otros humanos" llegaran. Sin duda habría muchos que no dejarían de asistir a semejantes lugares -no serían negocio si no tuvieran un mínimo de clientela dispuesta a ver sus necesidades recreativas satisfechas después de todo-. Presentía sin embargo, que iban a cambiar radicalmente la vida de otros tantos más, ella incluida. Se perdió un momento largo entre las figuras en movimiento de las diferentes razas humanoides, y hasta reparó en el ocasional elcor, volus o hanar que no participaban activamente de la fiesta, pero que se sentían intrigados por los comportamientos de los otros alienígenas ahí reunidos.

La mano de Carina sobre su hombro la saco de sus cavilaciones. Y la sorprendió aun más cuando le quitó el vaso de la mano y sin mediar explicación alguna se bebió lo que restaba del contenido, propiciando una mirada de extrañeza de la mujer mayor:

- Sabes que acabas de beberte la mitad de tu sueldo de un mes, ¿verdad?.

La muchacha le devolvió una cara de pocos amigos. Jenny reparó en su semblante pálido y enseguida la sensación de modorra inducida por el lugar se le pasó de golpe:

- Carina, ¿que sucede? - la latina volteo a verla y activo su omniherramienta. Una transacción se registró en la cuenta del bar y el cantinero volteo reaccionando al momento, y registrando el pedido de la chica morena de dos tragos más de brandy.

- Necesitaba eso - menciono con alivio.

El tipo de la barra trajo dos vasos más de la bebida y ella tomó uno con enfado, dejando el otro para su ahora ex-jefa. Apurando el primer sorbo, dijo:

- Hay un nuevo jefe de personal de ExoGeni - comento la latina y procedió a contarle su historia, perdiéndose en el recuerdo...

* * *

_**Edificio de Oficinas de ExoGeni**__, el Presidio __**  
**__La Ciudadela._

Siete horas antes...

Cuando reparó en ello, Carina Velázquez se encontró frente a la oficina del jefe de personal estaba frente a sí. Sin una videocámara, ni una ayudante para darle la bienvenida. Era algo raro en los burócratas de cierto nivel de la Ciudadela -sin importar si fueran alienigenas o no-, no tener una secretaria o ayudante anunciador, cual si fueran la realeza de siglos pasados de la Tierra. Se acercó a la puerta de madera -¡madera!, algo arcaico y anti-natura en la estación espacial, donde la mayoría de las construcciones eran de aleaciones de nanocarbono y polímero fibroplástico-. Una voz con fuerte acento, que la muchacha no reconoció, la invito a pasar.

Al abrirse la puerta, Carina entró en el despacho de un hombrecillo de piel morena y traje de impecable factura, cortado a la ultima moda, enfrascado tan profundamente en el estudio de varios reportes en su pantalla holográfica que ni siquiera volteo a verla. Las estanterías y el escritorio -de factura antigua y de la misma madera de la puerta, o al menos eso pensó- estaban escasamente adornadas, excepto por un plato redondo de cerámica talavera -que reconoció porque su abuelo tenía uno igual en su casa en Santa Ángeles, antes L.A.- que adornaba el cuarto junto con una botella de tequila y un vaso tequilero, en el rincón mas apartado del cuarto.

- Namaste señorita Velázquez. Soy Yami Sarma Kumar, jefe de personal de la sección Ciudadela. Siéntese por favor - el hombre juntó ambas manos haciendo una ligerisima reverencia y después extendió su mano -donde brillaba una flamante omniherramienta Logic Arrest que no podía tener mas de una semana-, indicándole una silla.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - dijo en voz suave.

Aún no podía reconocer su acento, pero las facciones del hombre no dejaban lugar a dudas. Parecía un nativo salido de esa vieja película que al fallecido Ingeniero Senner tanto le encantaba ver -"Dakota Jones y el Templo Maldito" o algo así-. Podía imaginárselo con un turbante rojo y blandiendo una espada curva, persiguiendo al protagonista a través de un puente colgante hecho de cuerdas que parecía se romperían al menor contacto. Desterró semejantes pensamientos de su mente y se sentó, relegando lo kitsch del difunto a segundo plano.

- Disculpe, no lo esperaba. ¿que pasó con Claire Archer, la jefa de personal?

- La señorita Archer se vio involucrada en un accidente de tránsito en el Distrito de Tayseri, lamentablemente falleció hace tres semanas, así que he sido transferido desde la Tierra para ocupar su cargo ahora.

- ¡Por Dios!, lo siento... no me había enterado - Permaneció un momento en silencio y después agregó:

- Vengo a presentar mis reportes de desempeño de servicio social y a pedir una reasignación, debido a que la nave...

- La "Destino" - dijo el hombre enarbolando su penetrante mirada de ojos cafés. No le gustaba. Parecía la mirada de un carroñero cuando encuentra un moribundo. La hacía sentir incomoda.

- ¿Perdón? - respondió tratando de mantener su compostura.

- Su nave actual es la MSV Destino, ¿cierto? - clarificó el sin inmutarse, en esa voz suave y melíflua que era tan engañosa.

- S...sí -dijo ella tratando de combatir la fuerte impresión de que el hombre trataba de meterse en su mente.

- Perdone usted mis modales. Me imagino que debe considerarme bastante descortés. No se preocupe. Es mi labor estar al tanto de los asuntos de la señorita Archer. Entonces... ¿me decía de la Destino? - aclaró el hombre con absoluta tranquilidad.

- E...estoy solicitando una reasignación, debido a que la Capitana Sparks ha decidido no trabajar más con ExoGeni - comentó ella manteniendo la calma, lo cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

- Es una lástima. Habíamos tenido una relación laboral muy estable con la capitana. ¿Tiene alguna idea del motivo de semejante renuencia a continuar nuestra relación?...

Carina meditó un momento antes de contestar:

- Me temo que no. Aunque parece ser que le llegaron noticias del desempeño de ExoGeni en su colonia en Feros...

- ¡Ah!, el asunto de Feros, sí. Muy desagradable, cierto. Puede dejarme sus reportes ahora. Los examinaré y veremos quien de los capitanes esta dispuesto a recibirla - dijo el hombre volviendo a los reportes en su interfaz háptica.

- De acuerdo, gracias - pulsó algunos botones de su omniherramienta y los documentos electrónicos se transfirieron al equivalente de su terminaba la descarga, el hombre preguntó:

- Oí que tuvieron un viaje difícil. Esclavistas de los Sistemas Terminus si entendí bien...

- Si... ¿como se enteró de eso?

- Me temo que el exabrupto de la capitana Sparks y el Jefe Miller fue mas notorio de lo que ella hubiera querido.

- ¿Los escuchó desde aquí? - preguntó la muchacha, señalando el encristalado a sus espaldas, que dominaba todo el muelle privado. La Destino podía apreciarse a lo lejos. Por toda muestra, el hombre encendió su omniherramienta y paso la mano por un panel. Una pantalla holográfica con la imagen del muelle y el grupo de descarga de la compañía trabajando, se formó inmediatamente.

- Una vez más no se asuste, por favor. Otra de mis labores es mantener vigilado a ciertos elementos "erráticos" de la empresa. El Jefe Miller es uno de ellos.

Carina no supo que decir. Una intrusión a la privacidad semejante hubiera sido harto costosa e imperdonable en la Tierra, pero en la Ciudadela, Seg-C era tolerante con las políticas de control de empleados de algunas empresas. Le recordaba un poco a ese planeta de oficinas corporativas al que había rechazado ir... ¿como se llamaba?... ¡ah sí!... Noveria. Se pregunto brevemente si Binary Helix y Elanus Risk Control Services harían lo mismo con sus empleados...

- ¿Requiere algo más señorita Velázquez? - el tono del hombre no revelaba molestia alguna, pero era tan glacial como el espacio mismo.

- No. Gracias - dijo y se levantó rápidamente. No quería permanecer un minuto más en esa oficina. Estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando un último comentario del hindú la detuvo.

- Para haberse encarado con piratas de Terminus, su nave esta en muy buenas condiciones, ¿no le parece? - el hombre no distrajo su mirada de los reportes, pero el tono de su voz indujo un escalofrío en la espalda de la ó su reacción girando hacia él:

- La tripulación de la Destino es muy buena cuando se trata de reparaciones. Estoy segura de que encontrará referencias extensas a eso en mis reportes - sin parecer ofendida ni molesta y acto seguido salió de la oficina sin dar tiempo alguno al hombre de decir algo más.

* * *

Carina salió de su ensoñación y agregó a su compañera:

- Es… extraño. Normalmente no suelo ser prejuiciosa, pero este tipo parecía querer meterse en mi cabeza. Como si probara mis defensas, como si tratara de medir hasta que punto mi historia concordaba con mis reportes. Es... como si sospechara que algo no era verdad en mis documentos - dijo la pelinegra haciendo un gesto de desagrado. El segundo trago de brandy helado no le supo tan bien.

- Es normal que una persona así trate de medirte, sobre todo si se va a volver tu jefe en algún momento. Y respecto de nuestra tapadera: Huxley me dijo que el reporte de actividades pasó sin levantar muchas preguntas. Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Mejor tratemos de enfocarnos en cosas importantes: Aquí están tus cartas de recomendación - dijo, pulsando su omniherramienta mientras apuraba otra libación de licor:

- Solo agrega el nombre de tu nuevo oficial superior y listo...

- Gracias capitana -dijo la otra verificando que la transmisión se completara.

- Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte. Le he formulado la misma incógnita a los oficiales de la nave, pero quiero saber tu opinión: ¿Que piensas de lo que pasó?, ¿de "los otros humanos"?, ¿si no hubieras estado allí... lo creerías? - la ex-militar acabó con su bebida y movió la cabeza al ritmo de una de esas pegajosas canciones de moda, que atenuaban la charla del lugar, y que le daban al humo ambiental una apariencia mas densa de lo habitual.

- No... tengo que reconocer que me costaría trabajo creerlo. Pero ya que lo menciona... tengo emociones encontradas respecto a ese asunto. Por un lado agradezco que nos hayan salvado. Dios sabe lo que habría pasado si hubiéramos aterrizado en los Sistemas Terminus... por el otro, son tan "humanos" y a la vez tan diferentes. No puedo medir su naturaleza a ciencia cierta. Me aterra pensar que estemos cometiendo un error al aceptar ayudarlos...

- Yo siento lo mismo. Sin embargo si hubieras visto sus caras cuando se refirieron a su Tierra, y cuando me mostraron su historia... he visto esas expresiones antes: Pena y dolor. Había gran sinceridad en ellos. No creo que estén mintiendo, pero no nos están diciendo toda la verdad tampoco, y si es tan aplastante como el resto de su discurso, no creo querer saberla.

- Entiendo...

- ¿Sabes?, quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros. Entiendo que prefieres permanecer con la compañía. Y solo quiero decirte que la idea de dejar de trabajar para ExoGeni rondaba por nuestras mentes desde que oímos lo de Feros. Lo que pasó en Trebin sin embargo, nos hizo decidirnos.

La pelinegra suspiró y dijo con voz tranquila, que sin embargo tenía un dejo de tristeza:

- Gracias, aprecio la oferta... pero no se si quiera seguir ese camino. Lo que quiero decir es que si dejara de lado mi servicio social con ellos, estaría cerrándome las puertas a muchas oportunidades y poniendo en riesgo mi futuro.

- Bueno... yo siempre tendré necesidad de una buena especialista en comunicaciones, y un aumento sustancial de sueldo arreglaría muchas cosas.

- Se lo agradezco en serio... pero no es por el dinero. Quiero ser más que una simple especialista. Mi tesis es sobre el estudio de los sistemas de comunicaciones proteanos, como la baliza que se destruyó en Edén Prime. La compañía me ofrece mas recursos para investigaciones y mayores posibilidades de encontrar y experimentar con esa tecnología, que ninguna otra excepto la Alianza. La verdad no quisiera enrolarme en la milicia para realizar el sueño de mi vida. Detesto las armas... pero creo que eso usted ya lo sabía.

- Me gusta tu razonamiento. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque no me guste lo que eso significa. Algo se yo de echarse a perder la vida tomando decisiones equivocadas... Correcto. Te voy a extrañar Velázquez.

- Yo también voy a extrañarla capitana - dijo la muchacha de lacio cabello negro y se acercó a abrazar ligeramente a la pelirroja. Solo habían compartido un mes de trabajo, pero ya existía entre ellas una química y amistad que no era para todos.

- Vamos a tomar una copa más a tu salud. ¡Yo invito! - dijo la bajita pelirroja golpeando la barra.

- ¡¿Como negarme?. ¡Ya podré presumir que me he bebido más de un mes de sueldo en brandy!

Ambas mujeres rieron francamente y Sparks ordeno al cantinero que trajera otros dos vasos más, cosa que ni tardo ni perezoso se apresuró a cumplir...

* * *

_**Cercanías del Bar Flux, Distrito de Zakera,**__  
La Ciudadela._

2035 horas.

El Capitán Anderson se relajó visiblemente al salir de la sala de reuniones de la Torre del Concilio. No esperaba que Udina hubiera llegado a un acuerdo preliminar, sobre todo por que el embajador Volus, Din Korlack, llegó en una actitud muy agresiva. Al cabo de las horas parecía que las pláticas entre la Alianza y el Protectorado Vol no iban a llegar a ningún lado. Por momentos parecía poco probable que las rechonchas criaturas fueran a aceptar un trato que consideraran oneroso. Pero debía reconocerlo, el embajador humano, a pesar de toda su mala fama, tenía suficiente colmillo político para "salvar la nave".

Un acuerdo parcial se estableció, donde los Volus podían colonizar el planeta, a cambio de cooperar con la Alianza en el establecimiento de tarifas preferentes de comercio para la humanidad en los productos que los distintos clanes extraterrestres solían manejar. Además se establecerían en el planeta, bases militares y estaciones orbitales construidas y manejadas en conjunto por la Alianza y la Hegemonía Turiana, con el fin de ofrecer protección a los intereses de los tres pueblos y estrechar los lazos culturales entre ellos.

¡Nada mal para una ronda de trabajo donde no parecía haber esperanzas de progreso por muchas semanas!...

Udina se quedó en la embajada para cumplir las formalidades diplomáticas y Anderson se dirigió hacia su apartamento en los Distritos. Había conservado el mismo lugar desde hacía por lo menos veinte años, cuando su divorcio. A veces le extrañaba que le llegaran aún mensajes de Cinthya, su ex-esposa. Había aprendido a apreciarlos sin embargo, por ser los recordatorios felices de un tiempo más idílico.

Aún quedaba algo del día de veintiseis horas estándar establecido por el Concilio, así que sin pensarlo mucho se desvió hacia el Flux. Era ese nuevo lugar que habían abierto hacía meses, para tomar un trago de ese vodka _Red Janey Reserva Especial_ al cual le había agarrado el gusto hacía poco. Bajó por un ascensor cuyo tránsito se le hizo eterno, hasta llegar al nivel donde estaba el establecimiento.

Ya circulaba a pocos metros de ahí, cuando oyó gritos ahogados y risas. Sus hábitos de militar lo azuzaron al instante. Un par de mujeres, una de expansiva melena pelirroja y vestido gris claro, menos titubeante en su andar que su acompañante, una morena de cabello negro lacio, muy corto, con uniforme azul obscuro y el logotipo de ExoGeni en su hombro izquierdo, caminaban por una calle trasera que iba salir a una parte poco agraciada de la estación espacial. El corredor semi oscuro por donde se movían tenia varias zonas de sombra, donde cualquier criatura inteligente con suficientes agallas podía esconderse para tenderles una emboscada.

El hombre que había en él, le dijo que no era de caballeros dejar que ambas señoritas se pasearan en un lugar como ese. Su parte militar le susurró al oído que no era su problema: Para eso estaba Seg-C. Se dio la vuelta y estaba por dejarlas a su suerte, cuando un grito ahogado lo hizo voltear. Tres hombres con rifles de asalto, liderados por uno más, bajito y robusto, sin distintivos, aparecieron en un extremo de la calle. Todos en armadura de combate y cascos polarizados. Las mujeres trataron en vano de alejarse de ellos, pero fueron rápidamente rodeadas. En la cara de la pelirroja se veía una expresión de enojo y gravedad.

Anderson se metió sin perder tiempo a una de las zonas de oscuridad y permaneció ahí sin moverse. Los tipos no parecían tener buenas intenciones, pero jugar al héroe contra fuerzas superiores no era la mejor estrategia para mantener su cabeza en su lugar. Necesitaba el momento propicio para intervenir. Buscó alguna cosa (una barra u objeto metálico) entre las cajas de basura que estaban a su lado, que pudiera darle una ventaja. Solo encontró una pieza de metal parecida a un transductor, un poco pesada para arrojar, pero resistente para noquear a alguien con un buen golpe. La acercó a sí y esperó:

- ¡No se resistan y no les pasará nada!. Mi jefe quiere hablar con ustedes y es mejor si no hacemos esto a la manera difícil - la voz rasposa del hombre al mando era ridícula, para ser un tipo mas corto de estatura que los otros. La eficiente pistola Karpov que llevaba en la mano sin embargo, no lo era.

- ¡Valientes!, ¡cuatro de ustedes para intentar aprovecharse de nosotras!, ¡uno por uno y puedo con todos! - la bajita pelirroja -cuyo rostro le parecía extrañamente familiar al marino de la Alianza- los increpó. No podía verles las caras debajo de los cascos, pero el gesto de apretar fuertemente los mangos de sus armas delataba su estado mental. La otra mujer morena, se había puesto pálida. Se sostenía de la pelirroja como podía, y de haber apostado a que se había pasado de copas, no hubiera perdido.

- Sabe señora, mi jefe quiere que la lleve en una pieza. Nadie mencionó algo acerca de llevarla sin un rasguño... - los tres matones se rieron entre ellos maliciosamente, mientras el líder se acercaba amenazante a la del vestido gris. Los demás jalaron del brazo a la morena y la arrastraron hacia uno de los rincones oscuros cercanos a Anderson.

- "¿Donde esta Seg-C cuando se le necesita?" - pensó el militar mientras se preparaba para salir en defensa de las chicas, sin perder detalle de la escena.

La reacción de la del vestido gris fue casi como el rayo. El hombretón lanzó un golpe con el arma hacia su cabeza, que no conecto, porque ella lo esquivó rápidamente. Una patada a la entrepierna y un golpe al plexo solar y el tipo cayó hacia atrás, con un gemido de dolor atenuado. Uno más de los maleantes la sorprendió, golpeándola con la culata del arma y derribándola, mientras los gritos de desesperación de su compañera llenaban el ambiente. El alboroto era tal que debía atraer a cualquier oficial de Seg-C que estuviera por los alrededores. Nadie se presentó.

David Anderson no lo pensó dos veces. Se escabulló por detrás de uno de los dos que estaban tratando de vejar a la integrante de ExoGeni, y usando la pieza de metal que traía, asesto un tremendo golpe al mas cercano, que le abolló el casco y lo dejo tendido en el suelo. El que tenía replegada a la chica contra una de las paredes metálicas del callejón y que no se había dado cuenta de la suerte de su compañero, fue interrumpido por una patada barredora que lo hizo tropezar. Un pisotón a la base de su cuello y no se levantó más.

Acto seguido, el ex-capitán de la Normandía tomo uno de los rifles y apuntó a los otros dos, que estaban pateando a la pelirroja en el suelo, inmisericordemente:

- ¡Alto!, ¡un movimiento más y tendrán tantos hoyos en el cuerpo que tendrán que llamarlos "gruyere"!

Ambos criminales se detuvieron al instante. El tercer matón trató de alzar su rifle, pero el soldado disparo un par de tiros a su pierna y el hombre cayó al suelo maldiciendo de dolor. El otro desistió inmediatamente, dejando su pistola en el suelo. Todo ello terminó rematado por el sonido de vomito de la morena, que vino de atrás de él.

La pelirroja se levantó trabajosamente. Mientras se acercaba hacia ellos y él no dejaba de apuntar, el hombrecito comentó:

- ¡Al Corredor Sombrío le interesa su información señorita Sparks, y la obtendrá de una forma u otra!.

Anderson cayó en la cuenta en ese momento de quien era ella: La hija de un viejo amigo suyo, el Almirante G. Sparks, de la Alianza...

No dijo nada, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando la mujer se inclinó a levantar la pistola del suelo y con ella asestarle un golpe al tipo, que lo dejó noqueado. Jenny Sparks no había cambiado en nada. Guío a las dos mujeres fuera del callejón y sin mediar más palabra les señalo un vehículo de transito rápido. Ninguna de ambas se resistió, quizá mas por la impresión que por otra cosa. Se metieron apresuradamente en el carro flotante y Anderson las llevó a una clínica de los Distritos. La Doctora Michel, a quien había conocido por intermediación del Comandante Shepard, los recibió sin hacer muchas preguntas, merced del aspecto de sus acompañantes. Una vez ahí fueron examinadas.

Mientras él montaba guardia sentado en una mesita cerca de la entrada del pequeño establecimiento, con el rifle semi-descubierto y suscitando miradas de nerviosismo de la joven doctora, Sparks se acercó a el, guardando la pistola que había recuperado, en uno de los pliegues de su vestido:

- Capitán Anderson... debo agradecerle por salvar nuestra vida y honra. No tiene idea de cuanto me alegra ver una cara familiar. ¡¿Que está haciendo aquí en la Ciudadela?

La muchacha pelirroja lo había reconocido al instante, ya sin la modorra del alcohol para embotarla y con la adrenalina surcando aún sus venas. Realmente estaba sorprendida de ver a su oportuno ángel de la guarda:

- También a mi me alegra verte Jenny. No hay día en que tu padre no pregunte por ti. Esto no va a sentarle bien cuando se entere - dijo el británico marino. Ella bajó el semblante.

- Espero que no lo haga, aunque no se como voy a evitarlo. Prométame que no le dirá nada por favor...

- No saldrá de mis labios, siempre y cuando me prometas que no se repetirá otra escena de esas. Ya estoy viejo para jugarle al héroe. Por cierto, ¿estas bien?

- Sí, la doctora dijo que solo fueron unas magulladuras, que el medigel se encargará de curar en un par de horas. El entrenamiento de la Alianza definitivamente paga con creces... me preocupa más mi amiga. No esta acostumbrada a la violencia común para nosotros los ex-soldados... - dijo bajando la guardia - ...y respecto a los desagradables bichos molestándonos... desgraciadamente no depende de mi. A ultimas fechas hay muchas personas interesadas en hacerme daño.

- Quizá tenga que ver con la información que esos tipos estaban buscando de ti -dijo el hombre, recordando la frase que el tipo chaparro había mencionado.

- No se de lo que estaban hablando, Capitán - comentó la muchacha a la defensiva, suscitando una mueca de Anderson.

- Eres mala para mentirle a tus superiores Jenny. ¿Ya se te olvidó lo de Antilia?

Ella volteo para evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa que a Anderson no le pasó desapercibida. El recordar ese extraño desliz, del cual ella no hubiera salido bien librada sin la intervención de ese hombre frente a ella, y que había acaecido cuando todavía era parte de la Alianza, le trajo memorias dolorosas. El hombre maduro supo que había dado en el clavo:

- Eso es jugar sucio Capitán... - su voz destilaba algo de rencor.

- Es mi deber como amigo de tu familia y ex-oficial superior de la Alianza, ver que no te metas en más problemas. Cuatro hombres armados con rifles militares y armaduras, que dicen trabajar para el Corredor Sombrío, tratando de secuestrar a dos jóvenes mujeres en plenos Distritos de la Ciudadela, se acercan mucho a la definición estándar de "problemas" - se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y solo entorno los ojos. Empezaba a recordar uno de los motivos de porque se había alejado de su familia.

- Además... - continuo el moreno y arrugado hombre, con notorio gesto de enojo surcando su rostro - ...armaron un escándalo tal, que habría atraído a media Academia de Seg-C. A juzgar por la escasa presencia de la policía -o mas bien la falta de ella-, el Corredor Sombrío debe considerar que tu información es terriblemente valiosa para dejarla pasar. Lo suficiente como para molestarse en sobornar o estorbar a Seg-C. Esto concierne no solo a tu seguridad Jenny, sino a la de la chica que esta contigo: ¿Que pasa?

Jennifer agachó la cabeza en un gesto culpable y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Permaneció así un minuto y después levantó el semblante.

- Tengo información importante sobre un grupo de humanos especiales.

- A menos de que hayas obtenido información clasificada por la Alianza, no veo porque habría de perseguirte el Corredor Sombrío por eso - comentó él, mientras le acercaba una silla.

- No tiene que ver con la Alianza. De hecho, las personas que encontré no están en liga con nuestra Tierra ni nada por el estilo. Podría decirse de hecho, que no son de esta realidad - dijo ella con semblante culpable.

- Jenny... ya estas grande para fantasear de es manera, ¿no crees? - el militar se levantó y empezó a caminar por el vestíbulo de la clínica.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!, por eso no quería decírselo. Sabía que no me creería. No estoy segura de que el Canciller Udina vaya a creerlo tampoco...

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Udina en esto? - preguntó Anderson acercándose a la mesa donde la muchacha descansaba.

- No tiene caso decirle nada si no esta dispuesto a concederme el beneficio de la duda. ¿Me ayudaría a explicarle al Canciller si le cuento la historia y le demuestro que es verdad? - se levantó suplicante.

Anderson suspiró un momento. Cualquier promesa que involucrara a Udina iba a ser difícil de mantener, pero si lo había hecho por Shepard, ¿porque no por la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos?.

- Puedo intentarlo.

Jenny procedió a contarle su odisea con los batarianos, y el rescate por parte de las fuerzas Robotech. Le contó de su convivencia con el Almirante Hunter y los "otros", y su experiencia con la Flor de la Vida. Le indicó como ellos le ayudaron a regresar a la Ciudadela y como debían viajar guiándose a través de las balizas localizadoras. Le dijo también como había prometido preparar el camino para su llegada a la estación espacial y que el plazo dado por ella estaba por cumplirse.

Ya había empezado el ciclo de seis horas de noche en el Presidio para cuando termino su relato -aunque en los Distritos esa distinción no era notoria. Siempre había actividad, ya fuera día o noche-.

- Lo que me cuentas puede poner de cabeza a esta galaxia. Ya no digamos a la Alianza - dijo el militar, cruzándose de brazos. Su gesto había cambiado radicalmente.

- ¿Entonces me cree?.

- Todavía necesito confirmación de que lo que me estas diciendo es verdad, pero tengo un amigo en una posición semejante y no he dejado de darle apoyo por eso. Además quiero ver esas pruebas contundentes de las que me hablas.

- ¡Gracias!. ¡No se arrepentirá! - El militar pudo ver la sonrisa de la chica pintada en sus ojos.

Unos minutos después, Chloe Michel se acercó a ellos trayendo a una Carina Velázquez menos pálida y mas tranquila que cuando llegó:

- ¿Estas bien Velázquez? - pregunto Sparks abrazando ligeramente a su compañera.

- He estado mejor capitana...- dijo la chica mostrándose todavía cimbrada por la experiencia - ...pero en cuanto la pastilla de la doctora haga efecto, estaré mejor... - agregó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Solo necesita dormir. Eso y las pastillas para la resaca y mañana estará como nueva - La joven doctora le extendió unas muestras de medicina a Carina, quien se las guardo en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

- Gracias doctora. Cargue el servicio a la cuenta de la Embajada de la Alianza - dijo Anderson estrechándole la mano.

- Claro, capitán.

- ¡Justo a tiempo para acompañarnos a los separos!

Los tres voltearon a ver inmediatamente a su nuevo interlocutor. Anderson levantó el rifle y se preparó a disparar, pero la armadura azul y reluciente de un turiano, cuyas marcas faciales le atravesaban toda la cara, lo detuvo:

- Baje esa arma Capitán Anderson, si no quiere que lo haga arrestar por obstruir a la fuerza policial. Se vería muy mal en su currículum de consejero del embajador Udina.

- ¿Y usted quien es? - dijo Anderson sin bajar el arma. Otros oficiales que estaban entrando, sacaran sus armas al verlo, pero el turiano les hizo una seña de que no procedieran. Después encaró a los tres humanos.

- Soy el Primer Teniente Chellick, de Seg-C - dijo, mientras hacía señas a los otros policías afuera de la clínica, para que se alejaran:

- ¿Que desea oficial? - la doctora intervino poniéndose enfrente de sus pacientes.

- Doctora Michel... - el extraterrestre hizo un inclinación leve de su cabeza - Estamos requiriendo a su joven acompañante, la señorita Jennifer Sparks, por una denuncia por parte de ExoGeni, acerca de material robado, encontrado a bordo de su nave.

Jenny, que no había sacado la pistola, comento en un tono molesto:

- ¿Qué?, ¿de que rayos esta hablando oficial?

- Hay una denuncia de hechos. Hemos procedido a revisar su nave a pedido de la oficina de ExoGeni en la Ciudadela y encontramos material muy interesante, además de las posesiones robadas. Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos.

- Eso no puede ser. Teníamos un contrato con ellos para transportar material desde una base en el planeta Trebin, hasta la Ciudadela. Entregamos esta misma mañana. Mi primer oficial firmó el registro de desembarco e hizo la documentación de salida...

- El primer oficial Sean Huxley, esta en los separos de Khitoi y en camino de ser transferido a nuestra jurisdicción en este momento. Fue arrestado por obstruir la ejecución de la revisión.

- ¡¿Huxley?, no... - dijo Velázquez tratando de correr hacia afuera de la clínica. Una asari y un salariano la detuvieron.

- ¡Eso no puede ser!... - dijo la pelirroja bajando el rostro - ...¡Debe ser una equivocación!, puedo mostrarle los documentos que avalan la salida de nuestra nave, después de haber sido revisada a profundidad por el personal de ExoGeni.

- Me temo que he visto esos reportes y los he cotejado contra las salidas y entradas de la bodega de la compañía en el muelle privado numero veintidós. Su veracidad es cuestionable. Son una falsificación -casi impecable por cierto-. Además tengo reportes del material de ExoGeni, que coinciden con la evidencia encontrada en su nave - la mueca de tranquilidad que era la cara de Jenny empezó a resquebrajarse. Chellick agregó:

- Mire, usted es responsable de la nave, por lo tanto debo pedirle que nos acompañe, pues su calidad en este momento es de sospechosa.

- ¿Como se atreve? - saltó Carina inmediatamente acercándose hacia el oficial. Anderson estiró el brazo, deteniendo a la impetuosa muchacha.

- ¡Por favor váyanse!, no quiero otro tiroteo aquí - dijo la Doctora Michel interponiéndose entre ellos y los policías. Su rostro estaba alterado por el miedo, y Anderson consideró que se merecía algo mejor que esto.

- Acompáñenme a los separos de Zakera y arreglemos todo este asunto. Si resulta no ser culpable, no hará mas que perder un par de horas de su tiempo de sueño - el turiano se estaba mostrando dispuesto a conciliar. La situación podía volverse muy tensa en poco tiempo, así que procedió a tratar de desactivarla como mejor pudo hacerlo.

- Hay que acompañarlos, Jenny.

- ¡Capitán Anderson!, ¡no irá a creer en serio que soy una ladrona!.

- No lo creo muchacha. Pero es necesario que salgas de este problema lo mas pronto posible, o no vas a poder ayudar a tus amigos.

La chispa en los ojos de Jennifer Sparks se apagó de súbito. Anderson creyó saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no era capaz de cometer un crimen, pero entendía, por el modo de actuar de la policía, que el Corredor Sombrío no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. De súbito ella saco la pistola y retrocediendo, apunto al oficial:

- ¡Podemos hacer esto tan fácil o difícil como usted quiera Chellick!. Me atrapó y voy a entregarme y confesar el crimen. Pero debe asegurarme que mis dos acompañantes y la gente de la tripulación no serán molestados.

Los policías sacaron inmediatamente sus armas. Anderson y Velázquez voltearon a verla, con el shock pintado en sus rostros:

- ¡Detente Jenny! - Anderson trató de acercarse pero la pelirroja le apuntó y retrocedió un paso.

- No capitán. ¡Le agradezco lo que hizo por mí, pero ambos sabemos que no hay salida de esta!.

- ¡No seas necia muchacha, baja el arma y todo saldrá bien! - comento el turiano, dando un ligero paso al frente.

- ¡No haga eso!, ¡no lo haga! - comento Velázquez, con la desesperación empapando su voz.

- No es tu decisión Cari, así que apártate - dijo la ex-militar, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

- ¡Apártense o todos serán encarcelados por obstrucción de la justicia!, ¡señorita Sparks, no está en posibilidades de negociar! - el oficial de Seg-C le apuntó directamente. Sus compañeros estaban mirando a uno y otro y después a la doctora, dudando seriamente de querer empezar un tiroteo en ese lugar. Chloe Michel se acurruco en un rincón, cubriendo a los pocos pacientes que aún descansaban en la clínica. El pánico en su cara lo decía todo.

- Si lo estoy detective. Mi trato es este: Accede a mis demandas, o empezaré a disparar. "Murió en cumplimiento del deber" es un epitafio digno para un policía, ¿no cree?. Aún si sale vivo de esta, su hoja de servicio se verá manchada con un singular tiroteo fatal en una apacible clínica de los Distritos. ¿Esta dispuesto a eso Chellick?.

- ¡Capitana! -Velázquez trató de acercarse a ella, pero Anderson la retuvo del brazo.

- ¡Silencio Carina!, ¡estoy harta de oírte lloriquear! - dijo la pelirroja perdiendo la calma y suscitando que la morena pelinegra enmudeciera. Sin perder vista de su blanco preguntó de nuevo:

- ¿Entonces que dice?

La faz del turiano se torció en un gesto de ira controlada, que reprimió de excelente manera. El ambiente se hizo pesado por momentos, pero un gesto para detener a sus compañeros termino por desinflar la situación:

- De acuerdo Sparks, le prometo que no se les tocará. Tiene mi palabra.

- ¿Como se que puedo confiar en usted? - pregunto ella, sin dejar de apuntar.

- No lo sabe. Deberá aceptar eso. ¡Ahora baje su maldita arma!.

Jennifer bajo la pistola que le había quitado al matón que la había asaltado. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, varios hombres de Seg-C la apresaron. Los gritos de protesta de Anderson y Velázquez, junto con los chillidos de Michel, perturbaron el ambiente de la clínica. Los oficiales sacaron a todos del lugar, pero cuando estaban por llevárselos, el detective intervino:

- Déjenlos.

- ¡Pero son sospechosos también! - una asari, cuyas insignias la identificaban como sargento, gruñó casi en la cara del turiano.

- ¡Tenemos a la principal!. Solo decomisen sus armas y déjenlos ir - no se molesto en voltear a ver a los dos humanos.

- ¡Malditos sean!, ¡es un error!, ¡están cometiendo un error! - gritaba Velázquez, mientras ella y Anderson eran soltados.

- ¡Te sacaremos de allí!, ¡no te preocupes! - fue lo último que oyó decir al capitán de la Alianza, antes de que la subieran a un transporte volador y el vehículo se pusiera en marcha.

* * *

Jenny se resignó a su suerte, agachando la cabeza y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Percibió que el vehículo volador se puso en marcha y mientras viajaba, malgasto su tiempo maldiciendo internamente que no pudiera ayudar al Almirante y a los otros. Su mente trató de formular insanos planes de escape, pero la rabia le nublaba el juicio y no llegaba a nada. La impotencia y el desprecio hacia si misma por saber que había cometido una tontería la estaban empezando a torturar. Varios segundos después -¿o fueron minutos?, no lo sabía con certeza-, llegaron a los separos de Zakera.

Un par de extraterrestres la sacaron del auto, obligandola a caminar y cortando de tajo su doloroso trance. La transportaron a través de corredores intensamente iluminados, con celdas de puertas transparentes y macizas paredes de metal reforzado del que estaba hecho la Ciudadela. Había caído en ese lugar otras veces por faltas menores, pero nunca pensó llegar allí inculpada injustamente.

Cuando estaban a punto de arrojarla a su prisión, un hombre se acercó a ella. Le era harto familiar: El despreciable Jefe de Almacenajes Miller:

- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡solo tu eras capaz de una cobardía semejante!, ¡espera a que me suelten y verás, Miller! - Jenny forcejeaba con los guardias, sujeta por las esposas electrónicas. El tono desafiante no aminoraba sin embargo.

- Creo que podre agregar amenazas y hostigamiento a los cargos contra la señorita Sparks - dijo el grandulón, dibujando una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Jenny lo hubiera castrado allí mismo, de no estar sujeta por las esposas. En cambio lo único que consiguió fue que los oficiales la metieran a la celda de manera violenta. La puerta reforzada de cristacero se cerró sobre ella, aislándola de el.

Mientras se acercaba y golpeaba frenéticamente el cristal, tratando en vano de romperlo, el turiano Chellick se acercó, y la miró como se mira a un animal de zoológico. Acto seguido, otro hombre se le acercó. Por la descripción que Carina había hecho de él , podía reconocerlo: El Jefe de Personal Yami Sarma:

- Namaste, detective. Veo que ha encontrado las propiedades de mi compañía - comentó el hindú, observando con avaricia las pertenencias que Chellick llevaba en las manos. Sparks no pudo contener un grito de espanto, que no fue atenuado lo suficiente por el aislamiento de la celda, al ver las garras del turiano puestas sobre las cosas que el Almirante le había dado: La baliza Robotech y el contenedor de la Flor de la Vida.

- Así es, basado en los reportes que nos ha dado Jefe Miller, creo que se hará justicia - dijo el oficial de Seg-C con el pecho henchido de orgullo. Esa acción iba a a quedar muy bien en su reporte de actividades. Quizá hasta lo promovieran por ello...

- Muy bien. Si me lo permite, me llevaré las pertenencias de la compañía... - el hombrecillo hindú estiró las manos para recuperar los artefactos, pero el extraterrestre los aparto de él, lanzándole una mirada molesta.

- Eso no será posible. Son evidencia y debemos de procesarla para las averiguaciones de rigor - la cara del jefe de personal se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado momentánea, que rápidamente se transformó en un gesto mas plácido.

- Estamos hablando de investigaciones secretas de la compañía... ¿que hay si nuestros rivales corporativos se enteran de esto? - pregunto el Jefe Miller, adelantándose como para intimidar al turiano, táctica que no surtió ningún efecto.

- Procederemos con la mayor discreción del caso, ténganlo por seguro. La evidencia se procesará en dos días y se les devolverá - les dijo el oficial con tono firme, que indicaba que no admitiría mas cuestionamientos.

- De acuerdo oficial... esperaremos. ¿Necesita algo más de nosotros? - la voz melosa de Yami Sarma indicó una sumisión momentánea a los acontecimientos.

- Sí, una declaración formal. Podemos empezar los trámites ahora mismo si gustan - el primer teniente se alejó llevando los objetos hacia la sala de evidencia, con Sarma siguiéndolo de cerca. Miller iba tras de ellos, pero en un momento dado regresó, y parándose frente a ella, le dijo en voz muy baja...

- El Corredor Sombrío siempre obtiene lo que quiere. No lo olvide jamás Sparks...

- ¡Maldito sea!, ¡maldito! - dijo la pelirroja, gritando de rabia, y golpeando enardecidamente el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía a ese miserable alejarse de allí.

- Por cierto... saquen también al pobre diablo que esta en la celda siete, es inocente... - llegó la voz de Chellick a lo lejos.

Un humano y un salariano pasaron de largo por el frente de la celda. Un minuto después, ambos volvieron a pasar, llevando a un maduro hombre rubio, de maltratados ojos verdes...

- ¡Huxley! -el primer oficial se soltó de ellos y se acercó al cristal, replegándose a él y mostrando los moretones de los golpes que ellos le habían dado. Su voz era suplicante.

- ¡Capitana!, ¡yo no quería hacerlo!, ¡ellos me obligaron!, ¡lo siento!... lo siento... - dijo el hombre sollozando, mientras los dos oficiales lo agarraban de nuevo y lo jalaban hacia la salida.

- Te creo Huxley, te creo... - dijo ella, observando como se lo llevaban. Deseo mas fuertemente que nunca, mientras se dejaba resbalar sobre el cristal hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, y recordando que eso era solo un buen deseo, que su amigo Garrus no se hubiera ido jamás de Seg-C...

* * *

Los dos agentes de la ley echaron al primer oficial Sean Huxley de los separos, a la calle tranquila y poco concurrida. El hombre cayó de bruces y tardó un minuto en levantarse. Sin embargo, una mano lo ayudó a ponerse en pie: La de su compañera, la ex-oficial de comunicaciones Carina Velázquez:

- Cari... yo...

- ¿Dime que sucedió?, ¡tu sabes que sucedió, dímelo! - la latina pelinegra tenía una expresión de desolación en el rostro, y lo zarandeaba fuertemente. El hombre no atinaba a decir palabra, provocando más frustración e ira en la muchacha. Anderson la detuvo:

- ¡Basta!, ¡lo que quiera que hayan hecho, tenemos que remediarlo pronto.

- No hay remedio.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡rehazte Huxley!, ¡te necesitamos aquí!.

- ¡No lo entiendes!... ¡yo le ayude a ese miserable de Miller a que encarcelaran a la capitana!

- Eso no importa en este instante. Lo que hay que hacer es conseguir ayuda y pronto.¿Pudiste ver a Jennifer?

- Sí, está en el ala Este, celda nueve.

- Voy a entrar. Como miembro de la Embajada de la Alianza, no pueden negarme el paso. Si no he salido en quince minutos, vayan a la Embajada, pidan hablar con el embajador Donnel Udina y explíquenle la situación, diciéndole que es un código FC-1025 de la Alianza, el entenderá.

- FC-1025. De acuerdo capitán, que tenga suerte.

- Gracias

Anderson dejó atrás a los jóvenes, que estaban sentados frente a la estación de transito y se dirigió a los separos. Zakera tenía el menor de los índices de criminalidad de los Distritos de la Ciudadela, pero no por eso su estación de Seg-C en el distrito dejaba de ser un poco oscura y un tanto sórdida. La diferencia con las estaciones de policía en la Tierra, era que los interiores y celdas de la construcción (así como los de la Academia de Seg-C, según había visto alguna vez), daban hacia partes poco agradables del gigantesco cilindro espacial, partes en las que solo las "ratas de los ductos", como solían llamarle a los niños desamparados que vivían en los distritos, o los Cuidadores, la enigmática raza insectoide que mantenía la Ciudadela funcionando, solían frecuentar.

Al llegar al área de trabajo, la misma sargento que había protestado por su liberación se acercó hacia él, con un gesto intimidatorio:

- Tiene agallas para venir aquí después de lo que paso. Quizá si deba encerrarlo junto a su amiga.

- O quizá debas dejar de decir estupideces y apartarte de mi camino. Quiero hablar con el Detective Chellick.

La asari iba a responderle, pero un salariano intervino primero:

- Chellick esta tomando declaración a la gente de ExoGeni. Si lo va a esperar, siéntese allí - señaló una silla que parecía bastante incomoda. El militar se pregunto como, de una galaxia tan llena de aparatos ergonómicos y comodidades en todos los lugares, las estaciones de policía siempre recibían los pertrechos mas espartanos.

La asari que le había plantado cara se alejó de allí y él esperó un tiempo sentado. A los cinco minutos dos hombres, un castaño alto y fornido, y otro mas bajito, moreno y de facciones marcadamente étnicas, salieron de la oficina. Pasaron frente a él, sin hacerle mucho caso. Cuando Chellick salió de su oficina y lo vio llegar, le hizo una seña y volvió a entrar. Anderson se levantó, agradeciendo internamente que su incomoda espera hubiera terminado y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Una vez que hubo traspasado el umbral y cerrado la puerta, el oficial se sentó en su escritorio y le hizo una seña al humano para que hiciera lo mismo:

- Capitán David Anderson de la Marina de la Alianza. Asesor del Embajador Donnel Udina. Debido a su envolvimiento con la prisionera que tenemos encerrada, me temo que su presencia aquí es poco afortunada.

- ¡Dejémonos de tonterías!. ¡Usted está trabajando para el Corredor Sombrío!, me lo imagine desde que nos encontró en la clínica.

- ¡Silencio!... - ordenó el turiano haciendo un exagerado gesto que hubiera sido muy natural en un hombre - ...esta oficina es segura, pero no me fiaría de que no hubiera oídos en las paredes. Si se calla y no hace ruido, le explicaré lo que sucede.

Anderson batalló para contener la rabia que estaba creciendo dentro de sí. Sabía sin embargo que el turiano podía tener información valiosa, así que dejó que el extraterrestre hablara:

- Hace algunos meses, después del incidente del Antro de Chora en el que el Comandante Shepard me ayudó, la información que obtuve de los traficantes de armas me puso sobre alerta de un contacto que la organización del Corredor Sombrío tenía en la Ciudadela. Investigando más, ensamble una lista de posibles sospechosos, que se fue reduciendo paulatinamente hasta que quedó uno de ellos: El Jefe de Almacenaje Miller, de la compañía ExoGeni, que es el tipo castaño y fornido que usted vio salir de aquí.

- ¿Entonces usted lo ha estado investigando?

- Sí. Hemos tenido muchas notificaciones acerca de asuntos de chantaje y corrupción que conducen a la organización del Corredor Sombrío. Siempre podemos encontrar a los peones, a los jugadores de segunda línea. Pero los cabecillas principales son en extremo difíciles de rastrear. Miller es un peón de segunda línea, despreciable en cualquier caso, pero recibe ordenes de un agente mejor posicionado. He estado rastreando el posible paradero de ese sujeto, pero todos mis esfuerzos me han resultado inútiles.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Hace un mes más o menos, atrape infraganti a Miller traficando con material de ExoGeni. Un delito suficientemente grave para meritar cárcel en una nave prisión por varios años. A pesar de su imponente corpulencia, el tipo no es un hombre demasiado valiente y cuando lo amenacé con ponerlo bajo la sombra por unos años, se acobardó.

- Algún trato debieron haber hecho o él no estaría aquí.

- Así es. Acordamos que nos ayudaría a atrapar al operativo de gran nivel en flagrancia. Pero desde que eso sucedió, no ha habido muchas oportunidades. Las que ha habido han sido frustradas por diferentes circunstancias, lo que concuerda con el poder y recursos de una organización como la del Corredor Sombrío. Pero hay algo más...

- ¿Qué?

- A raíz de eso me di cuenta que, quienquiera que sea ese contacto, debe estar posicionado en Seg-C o tener un espía entre nosotros, pues conoce detalles muy íntimos de la operación en los separos y la Academia.

- Eso explica el incidente de los Distritos hace rato.

- ¿Cual incidente?.

- Antes de llegar a la clínica de la Dra. Michel, unos hombres armados, que decían venir de parte del Corredor Sombrío atacaron a mis asociadas y trataron de secuestrarlas, en un callejón trasero, cerca del bar Flux, aquí en Zakera.

- No es posible, no hay reportes de incidentes ni nada por el estilo.

- Pues lo hubo. Puede verificar las armas que nos decomisaron. Son del mercado negro, versiones militares de armas civiles.

La mente de Chellick vagabundeo un momento. Invoco la interfaz háptica de su terminal y buscó en los registros. Después de un par de minutos más, encontró algo:

- Aquí hay una llamada desde las inmediaciones del Flux, que se cortó abruptamente hace dos horas.

- Más o menos el tiempo en el que sucedió el tiroteo. Puede revisar los registros de disparo de las armas y encontrara que coinciden con la hora de la llamada.

- No solo eso, sino que los datos de modificación del arma son iguales a los que decomise de aquel traficante krogan. Verificaré los registros, pero aunque así sea, es evidencia circunstancial... - Anderson iba a protestar, pero el turiano se adelantó - ...sin embargo me aclara más cosas sobre el envolvimiento del Corredor Sombrío en esta operación.

- ¿Y que hay del otro hombre que venía con él, el hindú?.

- ¿Yami Sarma?, es el Jefe de personal de ExoGeni. Lo hemos revisado de pies a cabeza. Es un burócrata inofensivo que probablemente fue asignado por la compañía para reforzar la presencia de Miller. En el mes que lleva en la Ciudadela ha sido amonestado una vez por pisar el césped del Presidio, siendo ese su único crimen. Muy probablemente sea solo un espectador inocente.

- Me alegra poder ayudarle detective , pero a cambio de todo esto necesito un favor.

- No puedo liberar a la prisionera si eso es lo que quiere. Es parte del gancho actual para que Miller nos entregue al líder...

- Pero mi asociada tiene información importante que concierne a negocios de la Alianza. Y la necesitamos en custodia.

- Y estaría en la mejor disposición de entregarla, si no fuera porque parte del procedimiento estandar es que la retengamos aquí, mientras se realizan las averiguaciones correspondientes.

- ¡Todo esto es una trampa para ella!, ¿no lo entiende?, las cosas que son la supuesta evidencia robada, no le pertenecen a la compañía.

- Me temo que tengo documentos reales que verifican lo contrario. Reportes de meses de descubrimientos de ExoGeni que avalan su posesión. Y aún si no fuera sí, ambos objetos son de procedencia desconocida y tendrían que ser sometidos a análisis exhaustivos para determinar que nos son perniciosos.

- Chellick, no me obligue a poner una queja diplomática ante el Concilio. No quiero causarle ningún problema y sabe que ExoGeni no podría resistirse a un edicto oficial de la Alianza...

- Si a esas tenemos que llegar Capitán, entonces me temo que así será. Pero en lo que usted hace su maniobra diplomática, yo tengo que mantener todo tranquilo en esta estación, y eso incluye mantener a la prisionera en su celda.

El militar de la Alianza se dijo que a pesar de que el turiano estaba en disposición de cooperar, las circunstancias no iban a permitírselo. Estaba envuelto en su propia intriga y no iba a ceder un ápice.

- Entonces concédame este favor. Déjeme ver la evidencia.

- Eso va en contra del protocolo…

- También lo es discutir detalles de un caso con un civil, y sin embargo usted ha obtenido información valiosa... ¡vamos!... deme algo con que maniobrar...

El oficial medito un segundo y retorció sus afiladas garras una contra otra. Estaba indeciso entre lo que quería hacer y su deber. Después de unos segundos, le dijo en voz baja:

- De acuerdo. Le extenderé una cortesía por lo que Shepard hizo por mi en aquel caso, ¡pero no quiero ninguna sorpresa!. Si intenta algo, yo mismo le dispararé, asesor del embajador o no. Sigame discretamente.

El larguirucho oficial de policía salió discretamente de la oficina, y ojeo a su alrededor, observando el movimiento del precinto. Sus compañeros no parecían haber notado sus movimientos, así que le hizo una seña a Anderson y se dirigió hacia el pasillo interior del lugar. Anderson lo siguió tan discretamente como pudo. De alguna forma le recordaba sus días de gloria, y sintió la adrenalina acumularse en su cuerpo, la excitación provocando una ligera euforia de la que no podía desembarazarse. Mientras se acercaba al cuarto, paso por el corredor de las celdas. Verifico los números de las celdas y cuando pasó por la numero nueve, observo discretamente. Allí estaba Jenny Sparks, tendida sobre el camastro del lugar, desolada y con un semblante de desesperación. El capitán de la Alianza se maldijo por no actuar mas enérgicamente y permitir que las cosas llegaran a esto.

La dejó atrás, sin hacerle ninguna seña y se adelanto adonde Chellick lo esperaba. Llegaron al cuarto de evidencias y el turiano abrió la puerta, después de introducir un complicado código de seguridad.

La celda de evidencias era barroca, un gran carnaval en medio de la austeridad de la oficina de seguridad. Estanterías transparentes, guardadas por fuertes cerraduras electrónicas guardaban los distintos objetos relacionados a los múltiples delitos que se realizaban día con día en la Ciudadela. A pesar de lo que el Concilio decía acerca de los índices de criminalidad, el viejo militar sabía que al igual que en la Tierra, siempre habría desposeídos mientras los sistemas de gobierno no se preocuparan por una justa distribución de la riqueza. Era curioso como los errores cometidos por los humanos se replicaban en las sociedades alienígenas por igual.

Chellick se acercó a una estantería rectangular, iluminada por un luz ambarina. En ella estaba la baliza Robotech, un cilindro de unos treinta centímetros cuyo interior parecía oscilar con vida propia. La cercanía con esa tecnología, la cual no se parecía en nada a los artilugios de otras razas que había visto, le daba una sensación de verdadera extrañeza. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era un grupo de flores de color rosado, parecidas a las orquídeas. Eran hermosas, de una manera como solo ellas podían serlo, con una gracia que no tenía par entre las cosas de ese universo.

El oficial de Seg-C sacó el cilindro contenedor transparente, en el cual las flores danzaban tan suavemente que parecían ondularse con un inexistente viento en la habitación. Chellick las contempló un momento, extasiado en la delicadeza de esa forma de vida, y la iba a entregar a Anderson, cuando tropezó ligeramente. El cilindro resbaló de sus manos y hubiera terminado en el suelo, de no haber sido por las ágiles manos del humano.

Al tomarlo, el ex-capitán de la Normandía tuvo una fugaz visión: Su mente lo llevó a los confines de la galaxia y mas allá. Pudo ver una raza de informes seres orgánicos sobreviviendo de la energía que esa planta les daba. Apreció el imperio de un grupo de poderosos ancianos, que se levantaba para conquistar todos los mundos de su sistema natal, al robar la flor a los primeros alienigenas. Observó el surgimiento de un grupo de gigantescos guerreros clonados, cuya misión era encontrar una nave perdida que transportaba esa forma de vida. Y contempló en segundos, las crueles guerras que la humanidad de otra dimensión tuvo que pelear para sobrevivir, todo por causa de ese ente que sostenía entre sus manos. Todo lo que vio lo dejó anonadado. De pronto se sintió enormemente pequeño y solo, como nunca antes se había sentido.

El turiano le retiró el contenedor de las manos y volvió a guardarlo en la estantería. Anderson salió del trance solo un segundo después, y miró al oficial, como anonadado. El otro le hizo una seña como para despedirlo y ambos salieron del cuarto de evidencia. Mientras Chellick cerraba el cuarto Anderson se acercó a la celda de Jenny Sparks, quien todavía estaba acostada. El militar golpeo el cristal frenéticamente, levantando de la barraca a la mujer:

- ¡Capitán Anderson!

- ¡Lo he visto!... - le dijo cuando ella se acerco al cristal - ...¡es verdad!, ¡te creo!

- ¡Debe de ayudarlos capitán!, ¡están por llegar!, ¡debe ayudarlos! - le dijo ella con voz grave mientras pegaba su mano a la división de la celda. Anderson solo asintió y agradeciendo al detective de Seg-C, salió corriendo hacia afuera, con rumbo a la embajada humana, batallando consigo mismo para no sentirse impotente.

Cuando el turiano vio salir al humano del precinto, tuvo el raro presentimiento de que es iba a ser una noche agitada. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Unos segundos después vio llegar a dos reclutas, escoltando a un quariano. Mientras caminaban hacia las celdas, el detective miró al vagabundo espacial dirigir una mirada hacia la sala de evidencias y después hacia la sala de espera, donde su compañera Sybia, la asari que había enfrentado al Capitán Anderson, observaba al recién llegado sin decir palabra. Uno nunca podía saber con exactitud los gestos faciales que esos extraterrestres en sellados trajes ambientales solían hacer, pero su instinto de detective le dijo que algo ahí estaba muy mal. Quizá tendría que vigilar a la asari mas de cerca...

Cuando David Anderson salió, organizó a los tripulantes de la Destino, que aun lo esperaban. Mientras les explicaba su plan, y después de dejarlos, Carina Velázquez se acercó a Sean Huxley y lo abrazó sin mediar palabra. El rubio hizo el gesto recíproco, y ambos permanecieron así, mientras luchaban por no caer en el desanimo. Eran las 2305 horas.

* * *

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

La gente en las calles del Presidio y los Distritos. Los operadores de control de tráfico aéreo de la gigantesca estación espacial. Los trabajadores de las secciones industriales y los niños desposeídos a quienes llamaban "Ratas de los ductos" de la Ciudadela. Yami Sarma Kumar y el Jefe Miller desde su auto, acercándose hacia el edificio de ExoGeni. Chellick desde la sala de espera del precinto de Zakera y el embajador volus Din Korlack desde sus aposentos en la zona de embajadas. La gente del Flux a través del ventanal que recorría todo el lugar, y los asistentes al Antro de Chora y la Clínica Medica de la Doctora Michel, a través de las imágenes de video que reproducían la escena en todos los monitores de la estación espacial. Velázquez y Huxley en el muelle público ciento cincuenta y seis, afuera de la Destino y Anderson desde el balcón de la embajada de la Alianza...

Para todos ellos el tiempo casi se detuvo. Se congeló en el instante en que un enorme resplandor esférico iluminó el cielo de la estación espacial, convirtiendo la noche del Presidio en día forzado. Alumbrando hasta los rincones mas oscuros del Mercado de los Distritos. Encegueciendo a los asistentes que admiraban el espectáculo desde el acorazado "Ascensión del Destino", con una luz mas grande que el resplandor que usualmente despedía la nebulosa Serpiente.

Para muchos más el corazón dejo de latir en ese preciso instante. A las 2317 horas de la Ciudadela, los niños dejaron de llorar y reír para observar. Los adultos se preguntaron cuando se había visto semejante cosa en el universo y los alienígenas se dijeron que lo que fuera a pasar todos los presentes iban a recordarlo por siempre.

Y contarían a las generaciones posteriores que no estaban equivocados, cuando vieron desaparecer el resplandor en el cielo, para dar paso...

¡A la nave más extraña que jamás hubieran visto!.

* * *

N.A. : Me he tardado una eternidad en sacar este capitulo, ¡pero finalmente ya está! (Enero es un mes muy atareado para mí).

¡Y en el capitulo cinco! (en pocos días, se los aseguro): EL SDF-3 llega a la Ciudadela causando una conmoción (sí, ya se que eso mismo prometí para este capítulo, pero esta narración era necesaria para establecer los eventos de la siguiente parte, ¡además ahora sí es la buena!).

Una vez más, sus revisiones, comentarios o críticas serán bienvenidas. (siempre y cuando sean razonables). Me interesa mucho saber que los hispanoparlantes están atentos a estas historias.

¡Vamos, animense a comentar!


	6. Cinco: Cortina de Acero

_Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia._

* * *

If you want to read this story in English, please check **"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: _**Crossovers:Robotech-Mass Effect**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Cinco:**_

_**Cortina de Acero.**_

_Techo de la Embajada de la Alianza,_

_El Presidio, La Ciudadela_

_2310 horas, tiempo de la Ciudadela_

El aire frío del ambiente molestó el cuerpo perfectamente moldeado de la Maestra Ladrona Kasumi Goto, provocando que con un pensamiento activara el tejido térmico del cual estaba hecho su traje. Estaba completamente a salvo caminando en la oscuridad del Presidio, en la azotea del edificio de la embajada de la Alianza, escudriñando la agitación de la zona que el Concilio había llamado el Presidio. Había desactivado las alarmas y penetrado en los sistemas de seguridad del edificio, modificando las imágenes de video que llegaban directamente a la Academia de Seg-C, para que no presentaran mas que las usuales escenas de rutina.

Kasumi había preparado esa estrategia, como parte de una serie de medidas dispuestas para colarse sin permiso en el edificio bajo sus pies. Era la mejor ladrona de la galaxia, y su reputación la había ganado a pulso. No había lugar donde no pudiera colarse, ni sistema de seguridad que le ofreciera reto. No había nacido diseñador de sistemas de contención, que fuera capaz de ponerle trabas por más de un minuto, ni objetos valiosos que estuvieran seguros si ella se proponía robarlos.

No era tonta, ni confiada sin embargo. El ser la mejor ladrona implicaba por principio, que no podía ser la más conocida, y el hecho de meterse a robar a la sede de la Alianza de Sistemas Humanos la ponía en el radar de una organización por demás poderosa, y en muchos casos implacable. Cierto, había robado y desafiado las contra medidas que otros poderosos terceros como Cerberus, habían establecido alrededor de ciertos recursos valiosos, pero eso había sido cuando su amante Keiji aún estaba vivo.

Keiji...

Las locuras que puede hacer una mujer por amor. Día con día desde que había fallecido hacía poco más de dos semanas, intentaba engañarse diciéndose que lo que hacía era por justicia. No lo era. El afán de tener los recuerdos de su amante, encriptados y almacenados en un dispositivo neural del cual ambos traían una parte incrustada en la cabeza, era su más poderoso incentivo para allanar el edificio sobre el que estaba parada. Suspiró un momento, dejando que la terrible realidad de su soledad la abrazara por completo. Reprimió sus sentimientos de la manera más exquisita que pudo y se enfocó en el trabajo que estaba por comenzar.

Entrar, registrar y salir. Todo en cinco minutos. Sin testigos, sin huellas ni detalles que la delataran. Como la niebla que invadía el aire de las costas en los días fríos de su natal Okinawa, antes de que la isla se hundiera para siempre en el mar Pacífico.

Como la niebla...

Botas magnéticas aseguradas. El sonido apagado de un cuerpo deslizándose por el túnel del ascensor de la construcción. Una pirueta atlética que la hizo aterrizar suavemente sobre una saliente del interior del cubo. Un movimiento de su omniherramienta y los sensores de presión y cámaras de vigilancia del piso de oficinas donde se encuentra el despacho de Donnel Udina, entrando en un perpetuo ciclo de alimentación de datos falsos. Se arrastró un par de metros por el ducto de ventilación y descolgó de una rejilla en la pared, con su cuerpo envuelto en la capa de ocultación táctica incorporada en su traje. La rejilla volviendo a su sitio después de haber entrado.

_- "Todo bien hasta el momento. Dos minutos y contando" -_ pensó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del despacho de Udina. Una cerradura Stonewall de triple encriptación.

ADN y confirmación de voz. Juego de niños. La compañía humana Locks for Hire había sacado ese dispositivo hacía menos de una semana. "Nuestra cerradura más fuerte" habían dicho. A ella le había costado menos de un minuto desensamblar su seguridad y pasar por ella como ni siquiera los diseñadores habían soñado...

El interior de la oficina era austero. Minimalista en cualquier caso. Ya había roto las protecciones de la terminal del despacho del embajador. Allí podía haber secretos de incalculable riqueza, acerca de los movimientos políticos del liderazgo humano. Pero su real valor estribaba en la conexión que tenía con la base de datos de la milicia de la Alianza. De todo ese gigantesco arcón de tesoros, a Kasumi le interesaba solo un dato en especial:

_- Investigación especial de la Alianza, caso Hock: Expediente 25433 -_ dijo a la I.V. que le dio la bienvenida. A pesar de que esos cacharros electrónicos eran sofisticados, engañarlos era relativamente sencillo si tenías las muestras de ADN adecuadas.

Sin perder tiempo accedió al archivo solicitado. El cuerpo de Keiji había sido requisado por la Alianza, después de que Donovan Hock, traficante de armas, los atrapara. Su compañero había encontrado una serie de archivos ultra-clasificados de la milicia, que a la larga probaron ser su ruina. Semejante información suele atraer a las personas mas nefastas y Hock no era la excepción. Los atacaron en su guarida provisional en Nueva Venecia, y de no haber alertado a las autoridades de un falso ataque terrorista, no hubiera salido con vida. Sin embargo, Hock atrapó a Keiji y lo torturó hasta matarlo, antes de que la Alianza interviniera. El murió solo en un hospital militar, sin que nadie pudiera identificarlo.

La venganza es la cosa mas nefasta, y Kasumi la rechazaba, pero en ese momento la consideraba la razón lógica para su proceder. Pero antes que eso, estaba recuperar la "caja gris" que contenía la memoria de su compañero. Sin ello, sus recuerdos con él jamás estarían completos.

Descubrió que la Alianza había trasladado el cuerpo a una de sus facilidades en La Ciudadela, una de esas instalaciones secretas. Solo tenía que escarbar un poco más y encontraría la información pertinente. Un segundo después su equipo detecto una súbita variación de corriente y retiró la mano, al comprobar que la computadora en la que trabajaba estaba ejecutando un protocolo de seguridad, en el cual no había reparado.

Un error... probablemente uno costoso. Verifico su equipo, comprobando fehacientemente que los datos que requería habían sido borrados de esa base de datos. La Alianza tendría otro servidor inservible muy pronto, pero ella estaría tal como al principio. No tendría que preocuparse por Seg-C viéndola esculcar las pertenencias de Udina por lo menos, pero si no salía de la embajada pronto, la situación podía degenerar. Por mera curiosidad se acercó al enorme ventanal del cuarto. La obscuridad penetraba por el.

Kasumi se preparó para salir. Verifico que sus contra-medidas estuvieran activas aún (una necesidad para eventualidades como esa) y cuando se acercó presurosamente a la puerta, esta se abrió. La maestra ladrona se movió como el rayo. Un salto y quedó cerca de uno de los balcones de la oficina. Se replegó a la pared, mientras un hombre maduro, con prominentes entradas en su cabello chino y facciones de buitre, en un traje blanco de buena factura, entraba en el despacho:

_- "El Canciller Udina... quizá las cosas no estén tan perdidas después de todo" -_

El tipo venía murmurando algo. La japonesa pudo jurar que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo a cuanta deidad conocía. Un gesto simbólico para alguien que era declaradamente ateo. Estaba muy cerca de ella, tratando de activar su terminal, solo para encontrar que no funcionaba. Unos minutos se fueron en el andar de un lado al otro del delgado hombre, dando vueltas y vociferando.

_- ¡Maldición, una falla eléctrica!, ¡y en que jodido momento! -_

Su voz de villano de caricatura la hizo sonreír. Udina podría ser políticamente muy astuto, pero su porte y aplomo eran los de un anciano cascarrabias. A pesar de que el tiempo se le estaba echando encima (llevaba casi un minuto mas de lo estipulado), ese ejemplar poco agraciado del sistema podía facilitarle el dato que le hacía falta. Estaba tan absorto tratando de hacer funcionar sus cosas, que no había sospechado que pudiera no estar a solas. Era sólo cuestión de acercarse un poco a él. Un golpe solido y...

_- ¡Udina! -_

La puerta se abrió casi de golpe. Otro hombre había llegado. Kasumi volvió a la pared casi de inmediato. El segundo portaba el uniforme de la Marina de la Alianza. Lo reconoció un segundo después: El Capitán Anderson, ex-oficial al mando de la SSV Normandía, la nave del Comandante Shepard. Había estudiado los perfiles de ambos personajes mientras estructuraba su estrategia de entrada. Sabía acerca de los niveles de amenaza de cada uno, y no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo la mejor táctica para no levantar sospechas era no mostrar que estabas donde la gente no quiere que estés. Esperó para ver como se desenvolvía la escena:

_- ¡Anderson!, ¿porque tanto alboroto? -_

El marino se recargó un momento en la mesa y mientras tomaba aliento preguntó:

_- ¿Conoce al Almirante Sparks de la Tercera Flota? -_

_- Sí... estuve con él hace algunos días -_

_- Entonces recordará que tiene una hija perdida -_

_- De la que quiere saber constantemente, si... ¿a donde quiere llegar Anderson? -_

_- Esa chica esta en el precinto de Seg-C de Zakera ahora mismo. Fue acusada de robar unos artefactos de las instalaciones de ExoGeni -_

_- ¿Y...? - _el canciller no se inmuto. La situación con su terminal lo había puesto de mal talante.

_- ¡Es una farsa!. Esos artefactos pertenecen a la tripulación de su nave -_

_- Interesantes noticias capitán, pero no ha estipulado aún: ¿Que tienen de relevantes para nosotros? -_

_- Requiere ayuda diplomática. Esta en posesión de información que es del interés de la Alianza y es nuestro deber interceder por ella - _el militar se aceró hacia él. Sin duda no esperaba semejante reacción del funcionario.

_- ¿De que índole? -_

_- ¡Una situación de primer contacto! - _Udina se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto exagerado abriendo los brazos. No le gustaba adonde iba esa conversación.

_- ¿Esta seguro de lo que dice Anderson?. Esa clase de historias suelen acarrear mucho trabajo para la embajada. Recordará lo de Shepard... -_

_- ¡No empecemos otra vez con lo de los Segadores!, ¡en este caso hay pruebas de que lo que dice es verdad! - _alegó el capitán.

_- ¿Que pruebas?, ¿acaso alguna otra grabación que el Concilio pueda descartar como poco concluyente? -_

_- He visto esos objetos Udina. Verdadera tecnología extraterrestre. Puedo llevarlo al precinto para que los vea, además Seg-C tiene requisada también una forma de vida sin igual, que podría demostrar el testimonio de Jennifer Sparks si la llevamos ante el Concilio -_

_- Suena muy interesante capitán, y hasta es posible que esta chica diga la verdad, pero me temo que tiene que esperar -_

_- ¿No me oyó Udina?, Jenny Sparks, hija del Almirante Sparks de la Alianza, está encerrada en el precinto de Zakera en este instante, acusada de un crimen que no cometió, por que al Corredor Sombrío le interesa poseer esa información que ella tiene y... - _Udina se llevó la mano a la cara. Estaba pasando otra vez.

_- ¿El Corredor Sombrío?, ¿en la Ciudadela?, debe de estar bromeando... -_

_- ¿Como diablos cree que nos hicimos de la información que incrimino a Saren?, ¿pidiéndola amablemente? -_

_- Hay cosas de las que no necesito saber Anderson, y esa era una de ellas. Si el Concilio se entera de esto... -_

_- ¡Deje de quejarse y escúcheme!, si el Corredor Sombrío quiere esa información hará lo que sea para obtenerla, hasta secuestrarla de Seg-C -_

_- ¡No sea ridículo Anderson!. ¡Ni siquiera él se atrevería a atacar los recintos de Seg-C!. Por el momento dejaremos esta situación tal y como está, primero tengo asuntos con los Volus que deben ser atendidos. Además... - _

_- ¿No me está escuchando? ¡Hay que ayudarla pronto maldita sea!-_

Udina respiró profundamente tratando de contenerse. El militar estaba probando ser más molesto que útil.

_- Capitán Anderson: Su colaboración ha sido valiosa para lograr los objetivos de la embajada. Sin duda el embajador Volus va a hablar muy bien de usted. Pero tener su ayuda, no significa que me vea obligado a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Ya bastante tengo con acceder a que Shepard (y todos los problemas que acarrea), siga en contacto directo con usted, en lugar de canalizarlo completamente a través de la Quinta Flota. No vamos a hacer nada por el momento. Mañana por la mañana me presentaré yo mismo en el Precinto de Zakera a solicitar la liberación de esa joven -_

_- ¡Mañana puede ser muy tarde ya! - _el británico estaba perdiendo la calma a pasos agigantados.

_- ¡Basta Anderson!, ¡no esta usando su cabeza!. Si no mal recuerdo, Jennifer Sparks es hija de alguien muy cercano a usted, además de una oficial con la que usted trabajó. No esta viendo las cosas de manera objetiva -_

_- Escúcheme Udina. Independientemente de la relación que pueda tener con su familia, esa chica me contó como se hizo con esa tecnología. Por increíble que parezca, es el resultado de un primer contacto con un grupo extraterrestre. ¡humanos que no pertenecen a la Alianza!. ¡Son una civilización enteramente distinta! -_

_- ¡Basta de tonterías!, ¡primero los Segadores y ahora esto!, si lo que necesita es tiempo de vacaciones, tómese una semana. Se la ha ganado a pulso. ¡Pero en este momento necesito redactar unos documentos para las negociaciones con los Volus!. Mi deber como representante de la Alianza de Sistemas, es enfocarme en los intereses conjuntos de la humanidad, no en los desvaríos de la hija malcriada de un oficial de la Tercera Flota! - _le gritó el burócrata mientras buscaba su omniherramienta en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Anderson se mesó los cabellos. Era natural que el viejo canciller no le creyera. No lo había hecho enteramente con Shepard, y no lo haría aquí por la misma razón: Udina podía ser un verdadero idiota cuando se lo proponía. Antes de ponerle una mano encima y lamentarlo amargamente, intento una ultima estratagema:

_- Por lo menos debe ayudarme a sacar a la señorita Sparks y los artefactos de los separos -_

_- ¿y porque debería hacer eso? -_

_- Porque se trata de una mujer terrestre. Aunque la actuación de Seg-C estuviera completamente justificada, aún somos la embajada de la Alianza y velamos por la integridad de los humanos aquí. ¡Eso es más importante que unos cuantos papeles para que los Volus los firmen! -_

_- Estamos para velar por los intereses "generales" de la humanidad, no por los particulares de una joven de dudosa reputación... -_

El ex-capitán de la Normandía iba a replicar, pero un mensaje en la omniherramienta del canciller lo interrumpió. Un mensaje de Din Korlak, que lo llamaba a presentarse en la Torre de la Ciudadela.

_- El Concilio quiere saber los términos de la negociación. Puede venir conmigo y observar como se hace verdadera política o quedarse ahí persiguiendo ideales -_

Anderson se contuvo de echarsele encima y golpearlo. Se quedó parado pensando mientras el canciller salía de la oficina. El británico golpeó el escritorio con fuerza inusitada, descargando toda la rabia que el tipo al que pertenecía esa oficina, era capaz de inspirar.

Se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado, llevándose las manos a su escaso cabello otra vez, sopesando sus opciones. Tenía que sacar a Jenny y las pruebas, de precinto de Seg-C en Zakera, y exponer al Concilio su descubrimiento antes de que ellos llegaran, o se desencadenarían problemas muy graves. No sabía que tanto tiempo le quedaba para actuar, pero seguramente no era mucho. Una misión poco menos que imposible para él solo, sin mencionar las consecuencias que, reflejadas en su carrera militar, lo llevarían directamente a corte marcial.

Continuo ponderando sus posibilidades, cuando un destello de luz que venía de la ventana lo hizo acercarse al balcón. Eran ya las 2317 horas.

Las luces de la embajada parpadearon. Temió que lo que esperaba hubiera sucedido, y sus miedos se vieron confirmados, cuando miró al cielo, sobre el cual se veía a aparente poca distancia, una extraña nave, distinta a cuantas hubiera visto a lo largo de sus años de carrera. Habían llegado ya...

Volteó para salir de la habitación, formulando un plan a toda marcha. Si tenia que sacar a Jenny a la fuerza, lo haría, pero lo primero era conseguir un poco de ayuda. No había acabado de formular dicho pensamiento, cuando la interfaz holográfica de la I.V. del cuarto saltó a la vida, proyectando un mensaje que el hombre pensó, no podía ser mas extraño:

_Capitán Anderson: Mi nombre es Kasumi Goto y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con el embajador Udina. Usted tiene problemas y yo, soluciones. Quiero proponerle un trato: Puedo ayudarle a recuperar a la chica y los objetos que le interesan. Si le es propicio, lo encontraré en siete minutos frente al Precinto de Zakera. Esto nos conviene a ambos..._

* * *

_Espacio aéreo circundante de la Ciudadela,_

_Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la Estrella Widow,_

_Brazo Galáctico Sagitario_

_2317 horas tiempo de la Ciudadela_

El Almirante Hunter dejó que el resplandor que invadía el puente de mando se disipara, tapándose los ojos. La tripulación a su lado también tenía la cabeza agachada. La mano suave de su esposa lo hizo voltear. La miró con confianza y le extendió una sonrisa sincera. La voz de Adelle, la controladora de vuelo, en el segundo nivel del puente lo devolvió a la realidad.

_- Transposición completada satisfactoriamente. Hay confirmación visual de una estación espacial de por lo menos cuarenta kilómetros de largo. Distancia al objetivo: Ochocientos kilómetros. Coincide con la descripción que el Oficial de Enlace Li menciona de la... -_

_- ...Ciudadela. Ahí esta además la Ascensión del Destino -_ completó el asiático Cho Li, mirando a la pantalla de observación y señalando la gigantesca nave en forma de estrella. A pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, estaba anonadado sin duda. Viajar por medio de la transposición no era siquiera similar a utilizar la aceleración de los relés de masa.

_- Todo parece tan tranquilo desde aquí -_ comentó Miriya, observando en derredor de la construcción. El resplandor de la Nebulosa Serpiente, que rodeaba a la estación, le daba un tono rosáceo a la escena.

_- Varios departamentos de la nave reportan procedimientos sin novedades. Los Grupos Aéreo y Terrestre siguen en alerta y solo Ingeniería no ha dado ningún reporte -_ comento Karen Penn, ubicada en una terminal al lado del promontorio de mando.

_- Comunicame con ellos, Karen -_ ordenó el Almirante, mientras observaba la forma de la estación espacial. Parecía una especie de estrella de mar, cuyos brazos estaban a medio abrir. Si había entendido bien, los brazos podían cerrarse sobre un extremo, protegiendo el interior, como si fuera una especie de concha con forma de cilindro cónico. Rick se pregunto que tanto podría aguantar el bombardeo de un arma como los sincro-cañones con los que el SDF-3 estaba armado. Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

Un blip y un recuadro entrante en la pantalla de visualización le informaron que la comunicación con el Dr. Lang había sido establecida:

_- Ingeniería reporte -_ ordenó el militar esperando la confirmación del viejo científico germano que todo estaba en orden. En lugar de eso, la cara que Emil Lang le presentaba no era nada agradable...

_- [¡Tenemos un serio problema Almirante!, el sistema de transposición ha trabajado demasiado continuamente, y los componentes usados en el mecanismo están degradándose. Además, hay un exceso de radiación ambiental proveniente de la nebulosa que nos rodea. Esta radiación esta incidiendo negativamente en...] -_

_- Doctor, la versión corta por favor - _ordenó Rick. Si tenía que batallar con la nave, era mejor saberlo de inmediato.

_- [La radiación electromagnética residual causada por el sistema de transposición y la de la nebulosa se están acumulando en los sistemas de refracción de calor del casco de la nave. Estamos transformando el calor en energía y canalizando el exceso hacia las baterías de emergencia secundarias, pero...] -_

_- Doctor Lang... -_

_- [...¡pero no es suficiente!. ¡Necesitamos desviar la acumulación de las placas del esqueleto de la nave hacia el exterior, o vamos a asarnos!. Los disipadores no se dan abasto. Si hubiera un campo magnético cercano, como una estrella o un planeta, podríamos liberarnos del exceso sin problemas. Pero en este momento la cantidad es tal que si pusiéramos a trabajar varios aparatos de la nave al mismo tiempo apenas lograríamos usar el veinte por ciento de la carga. Mi sugerencia es usar un mecanismo donde podemos desviar el resultante, con muchísimas posibilidades de salvar todos nuestros dispositivos y a nosotros mismos de la aniquilación...] -_

La mente de Rick procesó la información a toda velocidad. Muchos de los sistemas de la nave eran tremendos consumidores de energía. Pero solo uno los superaba a todos con amplio margen...

_- ¡Esta proponiendo desviar la energía al Sincro-cañón! - _

_- [Me temo que así es. Dadas las circunstancias, hay muy pocos dispositivos en la nave que aguanten semejante potencial] -_

_- ¡Eso es una locura!, ¡disparar el cañón principal sería percibido como un acto de agresión y amenaza!... ¡aún si no apuntamos directamente a ningún blanco! -_ grito Lisa desde atrás, hecha una furia.

Las posibilidades empezaron a desenvolverse en la mente del Almirante. Habían llegado a la estación espacial que era considerada el centro político de la galaxia. Hacer un despliegue semejante de fuerza era anatema para una misión de paz. El riesgo de provocar una guerra era gigantesco, tanto como la galaxia misma. La otra posibilidad sin embargo, era no hacer nada y morir achicharrados. Ya estaba empezando a notar un súbito incremento de calor en la cubierta. Cho Li se había separado de las paredes, al notar el calor.

_- ¡Debe de haber otra manera doctor!. ¡Si hacemos eso, estallará una batalla que no sabemos si podemos ganar! -_

_- ¡Almirante!, he detectado varios intentos de comunicación que no podemos descifrar debido a la estática acumulada. Los equipos no están funcionando bien debido a la radiación, así que he tratado de responderlos como mejor he podido. Además la "Ascensión del Destino" se está alejando hasta dos mil kilómetros_ - Adelle dijo en tono apremiante, mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su terminal. Una ligera descarga la aparto del teclado.

_- Sin duda para preparar una salva de proyectiles de sus aceleradores de masa -_ comento Cho Li, en tono pesimista.

Rick volteo a ver al Dr. Lang y la faz de este se contorsionó en una mueca. Su poderosa mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Los rostros de Max y Miriya estaban ensombrecidos por la duda. Karen y Adelle se levantaban de su asientos, alejándose de sus terminales. Cho trataba de controlar su nerviosismo caminando de aquí para allá. No quiso voltear a ver a Lisa, pero podía sentirla detrás de él, tensa y aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo, en un gesto de ansiedad que amenazaba dejar sus marcas de uñas profundamente grabadas.

_- [¡Hay otra manera!, ¡si activamos la barrera omnidireccional como estaba planeado en un principio, puedo canalizar el flujo de energía. No será suficiente para descargar toda la energía acumulada en el casco, pero puedo regular el flujo desde aquí e ir disipando la carga!, pero...] -_ la voz triunfante del doctor fue ensombrecida de pronto.

_- ¿Cual es el pero? - _la preocupación empezaba a llegar a su punto más álgido.

_- [La barrera ominidireccional no esta pensada para trabajar con ese potencial y debido al daño que están sufriendo los circuitos de la nave, no voy a poder regular la primer descarga. Si mis cálculos son correctos, el exceso va a buscar un camino para disiparse. Lo que significa que se va a crear un pulso electromagnético de intensidad considerable...] -_

Eso podía considerarse como otro acto de agresión, aunque en menor escala...

_- Señor: Hay movimiento. Un contingente de naves esta posicionándose en el área adyacente a la Ciudadela. Contabilizo por lo menos una nave de clase Tristar o su equivalente, y varias equivalentes a cruceros ligeros Garfish -_ comento Karen Penn sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

_- ¡Patrullas de ataque de fragatas!, ¡de seguro ya nos consideran hostiles! -_ comento el asiático sin poder contener la ansiedad en su voz.

_- ¿Doctor Lang, cuales serán los efectos sobre la estación si disparamos el sincro-cañón a esta distancia? - _

_- [Aunque no les apuntemos directamente, podrían darse fenómenos como ionización del aire en la estación, una serie de pulsos electromagnéticos que podrían acabar con todos los aparatos electrónicos no protegidos en un radio de kilómetros a la redonda. Una drástica subida de calor y una larga cadena de etcéteras, en muchos casos mortales para ellos] -_

_- Otra transposición esta fuera de orden, me imagino -_

_- [No si quiere morir achicharrado... usted me entiende] -_

Rick se estremeció, tal parecía que las cosas no iban a salir bien de todas formas. Su mente tomó la decisión tan raudamente como pudo.

_- Seguro nos van a considerar hostiles después de esto. ¡Doctor: Prepárese para descargar la energía acumulada a través de la barrera omnidireccional!. ¡Si acaso sobrevivimos a esta, nos encargaremos de pedir disculpas! -_

La cara del alemán salió de la imagen unos diez segundos, para después regresar:

_- [¡Cuando usted ordene Almirante!] -_

_- ¡Penn!, active la barrera omnidireccional a mi señal -_ la rubia Karen corrió hacia su puesto, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a las descargas estáticas que recorrieron su cuerpo. No retrocedió sin embargo:

_- ¡A su señal! -_

_- Ahora -_

En la cubierta de Ingeniería, Emil Lang dirigió a su equipo haciendo conexiones y derivando el flujo a través de diferentes circuitos, encaminando la energía de los disipadores. Sus hombres trabajaban tan ágilmente como les era posible. El doctor desvió la carga, redireccionandola hacia uno de los capacitores que todavía estaba operable, y cuando estuvo cerca de su máximo potencial lo canalizó hacia la barrera omnidireccional...

* * *

En la Ciudadela, Control de Tráfico Aéreo había sido deslumbrado por la aparición del SDF-3, pero cuando recuperaron la visión y tuvieron contacto visual con la aparecida nave, las comunicaciones se dispararon. Varios puestos a lo largo de la gigantesca estación espacial reportaban directamente con la oficina central, que estaban viendo una gigantesca nave que había aparecido de la nada. No había llegado a través de ningún relé de masa y no tenía códigos de identificación de ninguna raza conocida, ya fuera parte del Concilio o no.

En los primeros segundos, la Flota de la Ciudadela, que patrullaba los grupos de relés cercanos, fue ordenada a regresar y ensamblarse a mil kilómetros de la estación espacial, cerca de donde había sido avistada la nave alienigena. Mientras eso sucedía la gente de los Distritos y el Presidio había salido de sus casas, con sus omniherramientas y cámaras en mano. Jamás había pasado nada igual en todos los años de historia de los que se tenia registro. La gente comentaba y especulaba como serían los constructores de semejante astronave.

En la cabina principal de la CTA, el Ejecutor Palin, jefe de Seg-C, quien había sido sacado del discurso de graduación de la nueva generación de reclutas de la Academia, observaba el gigantesco aparato sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. El Titular de Control, un salariano conocido como Jael Koresh, estaba junto a él, con la misma expresión de intriga:

_- ¿De donde vino eso? - _pregunto el robusto turiano acercándose a su colega. Era mas alto e imponente que él, pero el otro alienígena tenía un aire de certeza que el otro no podía igualar.

_- No sabemos con certeza. Se materializó en un santiamén, frente a nosotros. Esta a ochocientos kilómetros y no esta respondiendo a los intentos de comunicación - _el titular se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al espectáculo. Nunca en su vida, corta a la sazón, había oído hablar de una raza que pudiera viajar entre las estrellas sin usar los relés de masa, lo que le intrigaba de sobremanera.

_- ¿No podemos determinar si es hostil? - _preguntó el ejecutor. El artilugio metálico en negro y amarillo destacaba sobre el rosado de la nebulosa Serpiente.

_- No, y los protocolos de primer contacto nos obligan a permanecer a la espera hasta que se establezca comunicación o se produzca un ataque - _replicó el otro en esa voz distorsionada típica de los anfibios salarianos.

_- Ese diseño de transporte me resulta vagamente familiar... ¿que hay de la Flota de la Ciudadela? -_

_- Los capitanes Asterius, del "Orgullo de Palaven", y Krilik, del grupo de ataque "Victoria en Partia", están por llegar con sus naves del relé numero veinte. Se les ordeno interponerse entre el posible hostil y la Ciudadela. El grupo principal va a tardar doce minutos más, debido a que el mensaje llego durante una maniobra de reagrupamiento del cuerpo principal de la flota. La Matriarca Lidanya llevó a la "Ascensión del Destino" a dos mil kilómetros, rango mínimo efectivo de sus armas, y está colocándose al costado del objetivo, en posición para disparar en el momento que sea necesario. El mecanismo de cerrado de la estación está en espera y en la eventualidad de un ataque podremos cerrarla en menos de cinco minutos. En cuanto llegue el grupo de reserva del relé treinta y seis, tendremos casi cien naves para enfrentar a este recién llegado y en caso de que sea una maniobra de diversión, el ochenta por ciento de la flota aún estará en espera, patrullando las ubicaciones estratégicas - _el titular hizo gala de esa manera de hablar tan propia de su pueblo, rápida y concisa.

_- Titular: Los sensores activos están detectando una gran carga de electromagnetismo en el casco de la nave. Sus niveles de energía sobrepasan los de los sistemas de La Ciudadela. Sin embargo no hay movimiento de la posición de la nave, no se ve ningún despliegue de armas ni se aprecian movimientos en el exterior del casco. Si se me permite la opinión, es más como si tuvieran un contratiempo con su transporte - _un controlador humano le llamó para mostrarle las lecturas de su interfaz. Esas mediciones no presagiaban nada bueno.

_- Fallas de funcionamiento. Podría ser una trampa - _el turiano se adelantó hacia los dos hombres de control aéreo. Como encargado de la seguridad en la estación, era su deber contemplar semejantes posibilidades.

_- No lo sabremos hasta que respondan - _esa era la actitud mas prudente y así se le hizo saber al ansioso burócrata.

_- Señor: Hay mensajes de frecuencia de radio que están llegando a la estación, parecen bastante distorsionados por la energía que emana de la nave - _la estática distorsionaba lo que podría ser una voz.

_- ¿Puedes tratar de reconstruirlos?, no importa lo que tarden. Hazlo - _ordenó al humano y este empezó su trabajo, aplicando filtros y tratando de reconocer patrones en lo que parecía un caos de frecuencias.

_- Señor, también hay movimiento. Algunos dispositivos están surgiendo del cuerpo de la nave, similares a antenas. Una excesiva cantidad de energía fluye entre ellas. Se ha activado un escudo, extensión de dos kilómetros, parece similar a nuestras barreras cinéticas. Además... ¡cielos! -_

El Ejecutor Palin y el Titular Jael Koresh observaron ambos al mismo tiempo como la nave era rodeada por una burbuja semitransparente de energía. Lo inquietante vino después, cuando de ella se desprendió una tremenda ola de energía, que golpeo primeramente a las naves del Concilio que iban a hacerle frente y procedió hacia La Ciudadela. Salariano y turiano, ambos se agacharon cubriéndose debajo de las mesas, mientras la gente a su alrededor se alejaba de los sistemas electrónicos. No fue suficiente. Muchos controladores, incluyendo al humano cerca de ellos, cayeron al suelo, fulminados por arcos de corriente eléctrica que saltaron entre sus omniherramientas e interfaces hápticas.

En los Distritos, mucha gente recibió daño al mirar como sus interfaces explotaron en sus manos, muchos otros cayeron en shock debido a la retroalimentación de sus implantes electrónicos. Muchos se salvarían ese día, despertando dos minutos después, con la sensación de que un Krogan los había embestido de frente, pero otros tantos no tendrían la misma suerte. Varios dispositivos poco cruciales de la estación explotaron casi al instante, pero soporte vital e iluminación y control permanecieron relativamente intactos. En la Torre del Concilio, que estaba blindada contra variaciones eléctricas, las imágenes e interfaces de datos registraron una considerable cantidad de interferencia que interrumpió su funcionamiento por varios minutos.

Cuando los dos burócratas de la Ciudadela levantaron la cabeza, vieron algo que les heló la sangre en las mismas venas. Una gran parte de las fragatas del grupo del capitán Krilik habían sufrido desperfectos y empezaban a alejarse lentamente de la formación.

_- ¡Son hostiles!, ¡cierren la estación!, ¡y comunicame con la Ascensión del Destino!, ¡a paso redoblado! -_

Eran las 2322 horas...

* * *

_Alrededores del Precinto de Seg-C, Distrito de Zakera_

_La Ciudadela._

_2324 horas tiempo local_

David Anderson bajo a toda prisa a través de las escaleras de emergencia, hasta la calle que daba a las instalaciones del Precinto de Seg-C. Hacia unos minutos los elevadores y equipos electrónicos habían fallado estrepitosamente. Mucha gente había sufrido cuando sus aparatos electrónicos habían estallado en sus manos. La Ciudadela estaba a oscuras en muchos lugares y la gente estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que toda la seguridad que habían dado por sentada, se disipaba como la niebla que el viento se lleva.

Pronto el pánico se hacia presente, encarnado en una humana gorda que no encontraba a su niña en la oscuridad, al igual que una asari que había perdido de vista a su amigo hanar.

La situación era el perfecto reflejo de como su propio miedo se estaba volviendo contra él. Había accedido a tomar la sugerencia de la chica del mensaje, por desesperación. Su carrera militar estaba en juego, pero también lo estaba la vida de un grupo de seres humanos. Todo debido a un gigantesco malentendido.

Ya estaba en las inmediaciones del lugar. Había ordenado a Velázquez y a Huxley que consiguieran un transporte, pero el pulso eléctrico que sacudió todo y a todos había echado por la borda ese plan. El edificio estaba a media luz, creada por un generador de emergencia, el estándar de todas las instalaciones de Seg-C. Un corredor semi-iluminado por dentro, con una luz ámbar de seguridad, que parecía mas una caverna como las que las consejas de vieja de la Tierra decían que llevaban al corazón del infierno, se abría a unos metros de la puerta. Parado en cada lado había un par de guardias: Una asari y un salariano, ambos con armas en mano. En la confluencia a la derecha había otros dos pasajes, que llevaban al área de aprovisionamiento y a los Distritos. Sin duda el primero estaba mayormente vigilado, pero dudaba que la estación de policía tuviera suficientes oficiales para salvaguardar todas las calles del distrito.

Se quedó parado, buscando en la oscuridad, y esperando no llamar la atención, cuando oyó una voz suave detrás de él:

_- No voltee capitán. Podrían tomarlo por loco, y lo último que quiere es levantar sospechas. Siéntese en las escaleras, debajo del cerezo de ornato, ofrece una muy buena perspectiva del panorama -_

El maduro militar hizo lo que la chica le pedía. No podía divisarla, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba caminando casi a su lado. Cuando hubo llegado al lugar y acomodado, como fingiendo descansar, comentó:

_- ¡Una cita a media luz!, ¡muy romántico!... -_ ella apareció atrás del árbol, haciendo gala de un humor un tanto inesperado.

_- Señorita Goto. Recuerdo su nombre y profesión, usted es la ladrona humana mas buscada. ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? -_

_- ¡Y yo que pensé que no tenía fanáticos en la Alianza!. No se preocupe Anderson, el trato es muy simple: La Marina de la Alianza tiene algo que me interesa, Seg-C tiene algunas cosas que le interesan a usted. Yo le ayudo a sacar lo que usted requiere de los separos y usted me consigue lo que yo necesito. "Quid pro quo" -_

_- Usted es una ladrona. ¿Por que pedir mi ayuda, si su especialidad es infiltrarse en los lugares mejor vigilados? -_

_- No me tome por ingenua capitán. Ser la mejor ladrona significa no ser una suicida o una idiota. No soy ninguna de ambas. Si necesita saberlo, el dato que requiero esta en un servidor de la Alianza, al cual solo hay dos accesos: Uno en Arcturus y el otro en la embajada humana a donde estuve "escuchando sin permiso" -_

_- Y el acceso de la embajada ha quedado bloqueado, así que necesita que yo le ayude a obtener esa información... -_

_- ¡Veo porque el Comandante Shepard lo tiene en alta estima, capitán!. Entienda usted que un viaje de negocios a la estación Arcturus puede ser peligroso para mi salud -_

_- Y en lugar de preguntar al Corredor Sombrío por tan valiosa información, prefiere apelar a mí... -_

_- Le ofrezco mi experiencia en obtener cosas prohibidas. Usted requiere una mujer con conocimiento de lo que está a punto de hacer, si quiere tener una oportunidad de salir bien librado. Por otro lado, soy persona non grata para el Corredor Sombrío, así que hacer un trato con él no es una opción -_

_- ¿Y como se yo que lo que quiere no va a perjudicar a la Alianza?. Por desesperado que esté, aún estoy bajo juramento de defender a la humanidad de sus enemigos. Y si hablamos de información de un servidor tan custodiado y aislado como usted menciona, seguro no puede traer nada bueno consigo -_

_- Me temo que puedo explicarle mi interés con certeza. Pero eso no implica que usted vaya a entenderlo de esa misma forma -_

_- Inténtelo -_

Kasumi le contó su historia, omitiendo algunos detalles como el contenido de la "caja gris" de Keiji y su intrusión a la Alianza. No trató de apelar al sentimentalismo del hombre explicándole lo valiosos que eran los recuerdos de su amado, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas sinceras, ni el temblor en su labio inferior cuando le mencionó su muerte. Fue eso quizá, solo eso... lo que el moreno hombre percibió y sobre lo que meditó durante unos segundos antes de responder:

_- Las que se hacen por amor son las locuras mas grandes... pero a veces son las que valen mas la pena. No estuve exento de ellas y no creo estarlo jamás. Además mi situación es desesperada y requiere medidas un tanto drásticas. De acuerdo -_

_- Amén... -_

_- ¿Y como vamos a entrar y salir sin levantar sospechas? - _pregunto el oficial, viendo a los dos extraterrestres haciendo guardia.

_- Déjelo de mi cuenta buen hombre, déjelo de mi cuenta -_

* * *

_Espacio aéreo de la Ciudadela,_

_2325 horas tiempo de la Ciudadela_

La Matriarca Lidanya y su tripulación asari solo esperaban a que el grupo "Victoria en Partia" terminara de posicionarse. La guerrera pensaba, mientras mantenía su vista fija en la extraña nave frente a ella, en las consecuencias posibles de que su ofensiva fallara. Durante las Guerras Rachni y las Rebeliones Krogan había tenido que pelear en contra de enemigos poderosos, implacables, realmente dispuestos a la destrucción de las razas de la Ciudadela. La Inteligencia de los salarianos había hecho su labor y lo sabían todo de ellos. Por contraste, de quienes fueran estos recién llegados, sus sistemas de información no estaban seguros de su potencial.

Ponderó las veces que había estado en batalla, y recordó que poco había sentido temor. Nunca por su seguridad, sino por la de la gente que dependía de ella. No despreciaba su vida, sino que trataba de manejar el miedo a su favor. Sin embargo, esa sensación se hacía presente a cada instante, como un ligero rumor en la parte baja de su espalda, que recorría lentamente su espina dorsal, tocando las fibras sensibles de su curvilínea figura. Trató de serenarse recitando una vez más, en voz muy baja, esa vieja letanía que no sabía adonde ni hacía cuanto tiempo ya había escuchado:

_El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí y a través de mí. Y cuando haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para escrutar su camino. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Sólo estaré yo_.

No disminuyo sus ansias, pero la ayudo a enfocarse en lo que estaba por pasar. Una de sus asistentes la devolvió a la realidad:

_- Matriarca Lidanya : Comunicación del Concilio -_

Los integrantes del Concilio, con rostros preocupados, aparecieron frente a ella. La asari podía decir con certeza que la presencia de los visitantes no les gustaba nada.

_- [Matriarca Lidanya: La estación ha recibido una cierta cantidad de daño, al igual que sus ciudadanos, debido a un pulso electromagnético desprendido de esa nave desconocida frente a nosotros. El Ejecutor Palin ha ordenado la destrucción de ese objetivo. Esperamos que se lleve a cabo dicha orden al pie de la letra] - _

_- Consejera Tevos, Consejero Valern, Consejero Amoth: Estoy consciente de lo que el Ejecutor Palin les ha dicho, yo misma recibí esa petición... sin embargo tengo la impresión de que nuestros visitantes no son hostiles, y que el lanzamiento de esa oleada de energía no obedece a motivos malintencionados -_

_- [¡Absolutamente ridículo!, ¿por que habrían generado un pulso de tal magnitud, si no hubiera sido como preludio a un ataque?] - _el Consejero Valern de la Jerarquía Turiana, no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, como era su costumbre.

_- Puede deberse a una falla en sus sistemas de descarga de calor y energía, tal y como pasa con nuestras propias naves - _replicó la Asari con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_- [Una excusa prepóstera] -_ agregó el turiano, suscitando una mirada de caución de la consejera Tevos. Lidanya fantaseo con arrancarle las entrañas.

_- [¿Tiene alguna información en la que base sus sospechas?] -_ el consejero salariano se adelantó, su rostro semi escondido, como era usual, por su obscura túnica de embajador.

_- Solo puedo hablar con conocimiento de sus acciones, consejero Amoth, y debo decir que un minuto antes de la descarga, recibimos un mensaje que aún estamos tratando de descifrar debido a la estática -_

_- [¿Por que seguimos discutiendo esto?. Esta perfectamente claro que estos recién llegados no vienen a presentarse pacíficamente] - _el beligerante turiano arremetió de nuevo. La Matriarca pensaba que a veces Valern mismo era un peligro para el Concilio.

_- [Lidanya, ¿has recibido algún otro intento de comunicación de la nave en cuestión?] -_ pregunto Tevos, su mirada presentando mas interrogantes de las que la pregunta planteaba.

_- Me temo que no Consejera, pero las condiciones de comunicación son difíciles en este instante -_ terminó la comandante asari. Podía saborear la respuesta que iba a suscitarse en los labios de todos ellos, sin que la formularan expresamente...

_- [Entonces no queda mas opción. La orden queda ratificada. Puede proceder] -_

_- Consejera, ¿no sería mas prudente mandar una nave a inves...? -_

_- [Matriarca Lidanya, si esto es una trampa Geth o de Saren, no vamos a caer en ella. No hay signos de comunicación de los otros, así que podemos asumir que son hostiles. Los protocolos estipulan que de alguna otra forma habrían intentado comunicarse, aunque no entendiéramos su lenguaje. No ha habido tal procedimiento, así que nos atendremos a nuestros protocolos, y que sea lo que la Diosa quiera. De cualquier forma tiene sus ordenes] -_ dijo la consejera Tevos, con ese tono lapidario que le conocía tan bien. No quería recular en ello, pero era muy posible que fueran a lamentar semejantes acciones.

La comunicación se cortó y la tripulación quedó a la espera:

_- Informen al Orgullo de Palaven y al grupo de ataque que tenemos luz verde. No vamos a esperar a los refuerzos. Pueden comenzar -_

* * *

_Espacio aéreo circundante de la Ciudadela,_

_Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la Estrella Widow,_

_Brazo Galáctico Sagitario_

_2323 horas tiempo de la Ciudadela_

En el SDF-3, la descarga de energía había dejado el puente de mando inoperativo por unos minutos, así como también media astronave. Todos se habían cubierto del súbito estallido de luz. Cuando levantaron la vista, pudieron ver los efectos de su audaz maniobra:

_- Descarga electromagnética de ciento veinte mega-joules. Envolvió a las naves frente a nosotros y una parte de la estación espacial. Hay daño apreciable a simple vista en varias de ellas y un grupo de veinte se esta separando, alejándose de la zona de operaciones. Nuestra propia nave sufrió desperfectos en varios sistemas -_

_- Adelle, restablece la comunicación con el Dr. Lang, ¡de inmediato! -_

_- A la orden señor -_

Mientras Hunter y los demás observaban la pantalla, la morena contactó con la cubierta de Ingeniería como pudo. La imagen del Dr. Lang en la pantalla se veía borrosa y un poco distorsionada:

_- [Rick, estoy canalizando la energía de los disipadores directamente a los escudos. La maniobra fue efectiva, pero ha provocado otro problema. Los capacitores que alimentan varios sistemas de la nave, incluyendo comunicaciones y armamento, se bloquearon como medida estándar de protección, debido a la variación súbita del campo magnético de la nave. Aunque puedo asegurar que todo está en orden, el estimado de completado del reinicio y puesta a punto de los sistemas caídos es de diez minutos. La duración máxima de la barrera omnidireccional antes de que agotemos la energía acumulada es de los mismos diez minutos, pero se reducirá si nos atacan con armas de gran potencial. Sugiero prepararse, seremos figuras en una galería de tiro por cierto tiempo] -_

El puente quedó en silencio. El poderoso escudo que envolvía al SDF-3 era con toda certeza, la única defensa contra las naves que de seguro se les vendrían encima. Un tremendo rugido sacudió la nave. La Ascensión del Destino había hecho una salva de disparos de sus varios aceleradores de masa...

_- Apresúrese Doctor. Vamos a entretenerlos todo lo que podamos - _la comunicación se cortó inmediatamente, sustituida por el desplegado táctico ofrecido por Adelle.

_- ¡Almirante, la estación espacial se está cerrando! - _una imagen visual de La Ciudadela moviendo muy lentamente sus brazos dominaba la pantalla.

_- Se está moviendo muy lentamente. A ese paso puede tardar unos diez o doce minutos en cerrar completamente. Si no penetran en la estructura en ese tiempo, necesitaran un abrelatas gigantesco -_ aclaró Cho Li.

_- Bien... Lisa, voy a necesitar que estés lista para conferenciar con los miembros del Concilio. Max va a llevarte a ti, al oficial Li y a una escolta a la estructura que la capitana Sparks llamó la Torre del Concilio. Con nuestra suerte, va a ser la única manera de sobrevivir antes de que se den cuenta que la barrera no es de duración infinita -_

_- De acuerdo Almirante. ¡Vámonos! -_ La diplomática hizo una seña al oficial asiático, que la acompañó, sintiendo que todo el aplomo del mundo no era suficiente para lo que iban a enfrentar.

Adelle y Karen se miraron, con el frío mortal del miedo recorriéndoles las espaldas. Max y Miriya también voltearon a verse. Lanzaron una mirada a Rick y este se las devolvió subrepticiamente. Acto seguido el grupo salio del puente hacia la armería. Todos ellos sabían que tan mal podrían ponerse las cosas en poco tiempo.

_- Tengo una idea: ¿Que tanta energía nos consume el nuevo mecanismo de defensa Égida DS-3? - _pregunto el Almirante a su controladora aérea, mientras observaba la flota frente a sí.

_- Consume la mitad de la energía por minuto de lo que consume el Escudo Principal DS-1. El nuevo mecanismo combina las virtudes de la barrera Punta de Alfiler y el escudo principal es reposicionable pero cubre solo un área de la nave, ya sea la proa, popa o los costados, es a su vez mas riesgoso, puesto que la protección esta posicionada mas cerca del casco exterior -_ confirmó Karen, recitando una respuesta sacada casi palabra por palabra del manual técnico Robotech.

- ..._pero eso usted ya lo sabía Almirante -_ dijo la castaña Adelle, observando el súbito brillo en los ojos del viejo piloto.

_- Así es Adelle, vamos a ganar tiempo. Inicien el sistema DS-3... -_

* * *

En el Puente de mando de la "Ascensión", la Matriarca observaba con atención el desplegado táctico. Había ordenado una salva de disparos, después la comunicación con el Concilio. Pero los proyectiles, tanto de su nave como del grupo de ataque y el crucero turiano, no habían hecho nada más que estrellarse en la barrera translúcida que había cubierto al agresor. Cualquier escudo cinético de una nave común hubiera colapsado después de recibir la mitad de esa salva. Sin embargo la de los recién llegados ni siquiera se había inmutado. Empero, no había estructura conocida en la galaxia, exceptuando la Ciudadela y los relés de masa, que aguantara una segunda ronda:

_- ¡Prepárense para lanzar una segunda salva! - _ordenó la asari

_- Cargando aceleradores de masa. Segunda salva lista en veinte segundos - _respondió la controladora principal, a un lado de ella.

_- Determinen trayectorias de concentración de vectores de fuego en un solo punto, hacia proa! - _continuo la oficial sin perder de vista el objetivo.

_- Segunda salva lista. ¡Solución de disparo adquirida! -_ la confirmación llego del puesto de artillería, atrás de ella.

_- ¡Fuego a discreción! -_

La aún atractiva asari observo la segunda oleada de proyectiles acelerar a una fracción de la velocidad de la luz e impactarse de lleno en la barrera. Varias explosiones sacudieron el escudo, pero al terminar el despliegue de fuegos artificiales, la nave y su protección seguían en pie, como si fueran solo el viento:

_- Detecto variaciones de energía viniendo de la nave principal. El escudo que rodea la nave parece oscilar con diferentes cargas eléctricas. Nuestros sensores están siendo distorsionados como resultado del pulso electromagnético, así que no logro detectar con certeza que están... corregiré eso... se están poniendo de frente hacia nosotros -_

_- ¡Nos están desafiando a disparar! - _el murmullo vino de la parte de atrás.

_- O están tratando de ofrecer el mínimo blanco si su barrera falla. Vamos a lanzar ráfagas de disparos espaciadas. Preparen solución de disparo, concentrando el fuego de los aceleradores sobre el punto estructural mas débil que puedan encontrar en su casco. Si uno solo de nuestros disparos pasa la cobertura, lo van a lamentar. ¿Que hay de nuestros cazas e interceptores? -_

_- Cazas e interceptores listos para partir a su orden -_

_- El grupo de ataque "Iberica" y los dreadnoughts "Estrella Naciente" y "Rubicon" acaban de llegar, están atrás de nosotros a mil setecientos kilómetros -_ informó su controladora de vuelo.

Lidanya se concentró y razonó por un minuto su estrategia:

_- Mantengan en espera el disparo de aceleradores hasta mi orden. Abra un canal con todos los capitanes -_

_- Comunicación establecida -_

En el oval centro de mando de la nave, la imagen en tonos sepia de varios capitanes turianos y asari llenaba el desplegado:

_- Matriarca Lidanya, ¿cuales son su ordenes? - _preguntó el capitán Asterius, escondiendo un gesto de malicia, que acentuaba las rayas blancas de su tatuaje facial. Lidanya sabía de él: Voluntarioso, un poco irreflexivo, buen líder, pero no muy brillante. El cómo había llegado a capitán de su crucero era una pregunta que no muchos podían responder.

_- El enemigo tiene un escudo distinto de nuestras barreras cinéticas. Esa protección es impenetrable para nuestras armas mas fuertes, como ya han podido observar. Aún un bombardeo masivo no ha logrado derribar ese escudo. Sin embargo no se han decidido a atacar por lo que debemos asumir que sus sistemas de armas están deshabilitados, o no funcionan mientras su escudo esta activo. Necesito que lancen sus escuadrones de cazas e interceptores armados con torpedos disruptores... -_

_- ... Entiendo: Si ellos bajan el escudo para lanzar sus propios cazas, sus aceleradores los masacrarán - _el capitán Krilik terminó. Como estratega y como persona le inspiraba más confianza que su compañero de fragua. Era solo una cuestión de antigüedad, el hecho de que Asterius estuviera por encima de él.

_- Así es, señores y si nuestros torpedos hacen blanco sin interrupciones, las fuerzas oscilantes de energía obscura los harán trizas. Aún si no lo hicieran, una descarga de semejante cantidad de energía sera suficiente para tirar su escudo - _completó la mujer de piel de un tono azul casi violáceo.

_- Excelente plan Matriarca. Dos minutos para lanzamiento de vehículos - _La capitana del dreadnought Rubicon agregó:_ - También podemos disparar los prototipos de misiles Jabalina, y en el pero de los casos, podemos lanzar una bomba de efecto de masa -_

_- No creo que sea necesario capitanes, pero mantengan listas sus baterías. Capitán Krilik, en cuanto su escudo caiga haga un recorrido hacia atrás de ellos. Use sus unidades para deshabilitar sus motores sub-luz y emplazamientos de armas. Capitana Aislin: Que el grupo de ataque "Ibérica" refuerce al grupo del Capitán Krilik. Vamos a deshabilitarlos nada más. El Concilio ordenó la destrucción de la nave, pero hay tecnología en ella de la que podemos aprender mucho si la capturamos intacta - _ordeno la Matriarca. Iba a correrse un gran riesgo haciendo eso_._

_- ¡Pero eso va en contra de la orden del Concilio! - _el reclamo vino de Aspius Celern, el capitán del dreadnought "Estrella Naciente".

_- ¡Soy la Comandante de Campo de la Flota de la Ciudadela!. ¡A pesar de las ordenes del Concilio, tengo razones para creer que no son necesariamente hostiles!. ¡Hagan lo que les ordeno y déjenme la política a mi! -_

_- Como desee Matriarca - _los oficiales acataron las ordenes y las comunicaciones cesaron.

La asari revisó de nuevo sus preparativos, mientras los refuerzos hacían sus movimientos. Empezarían el ataque en dos minutos. La sensación de lo que los humanos solían llamar "mala espina" le llegó de todo esto, pero no iba a permitir que una extraña corazonada se interpusiera entre ella y su deber...

* * *

_Precinto de Seg-C, Distrito de Zakera, _

_La Ciudadela_

_2326 horas tiempo local_

Anderson se acercó a la entrada de la estación de policía a toda prisa. Kasumi había formulado un plan que les iba de maravilla, sobre todo con las condiciones en las que estaba el suministro eléctrico. La idea de la ladrona era muy sencilla, pero no menos meritoria y, considerando que no tendrían que pelear con todo el personal para sacar los pertrechos y a Jenny de ahí, le parecía bastante aceptable. Esa planeación se había venido abajo, cuando se oyó una balacera en el interior del recinto. Los oficiales que deberían estar afuera, vigilando la entrada, habían ingresado de súbito, luego vino el sonido de mas disparos y no volvieron a salir.

No parecía haber movimiento visto desde el exterior sin embargo.

_- El Corredor Sombrío no pierde tiempo... no se distraiga capitán. Esto manda al diablo mi soberbio plan, ¡y yo que pensé que no tendría que sacar mi arma hoy! - _comentó la ladrona, que estaba junto a él, oculta por el camuflaje táctico, en voz muy baja.

El militar corrió hacia la puerta y escudriño el interior. No vio a nadie, hasta que volteo al suelo. En él, varios cuerpos estaban tirados probablemente muertos. No había rastro del atacante, así que era probable que estuviera adentro, buscando algo... ¡A Jennifer y los pertrechos alienígenas!.

El hombre no se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y entró, agachándose y cubriéndose con mesas y escritorios. El espectáculo que siguió le crispó un poco los nervios. La sangre azul de un turiano se mezclaba con la roja de varios humanos, y las de otros colores extraterrestres en un mosaico arco iris que hubiera sido hermoso para alguien con gustos macabros. Un panorama semejante le recordaba las imágenes de la masacre de Torfan, en toda su brutal gloria. La única diferencia era que entonces fueron los batarianos los abatidos, no las razas del Concilio.

Se acercó al cuerpo de un oficial salariano, el mismo que le había dicho que esperara en su anterior visita. No era un experto xenólogo, pero un muerto es hermanado a otro por la lividez. Kasumi apareció a su lado, examinando el cadáver:

_- Disparos de rifle de asalto. Varios, en zonas estratégicas. Quien haya hecho esto, es un mercenario o asesino a sueldo bien entrenado. Pero por la cantidad de cuerpos que hay aquí, no pudo hacerlo solo. Hay heridas de escopeta en este otro. Por la posición de los abatidos, probablemente un biotico lo ayudo -_ señaló hacia un turiano, tumbado en una posición antinatural, cuyas tatuajes resaltaban debido a su sangre.

Para la maestra ladrona, la vista de una carnicería semejante era algo desagradable, que iba en contra de las formas de operar que conocía. "_Si tienes que recurrir a tu arma, para entrar o salir de un lugar, entonces no eres digno de llamarte ladrón_", pensaba. Hubo más disparos que venían del interior del lugar. Gritos que llenaron el ambiente. El militar de la Alianza temió lo peor, así que tomo la pistola de cargo del salariano a su lado. Esas armas estaban protegidas con un sistema de reconocimiento biológico, previniendo que un asaltante pudiera usar el arma en contra de su legítimo propietario. Anderson, sin embargo, había aprendido algunas cosas en su entrenamiento de la N7 y otro tanto mientras servía abordo de ciertas naves. Boto la batería de carga, de la pistola y forzando un panel, cruzo un par e cables, reiniciando la memoria. Tan pronto la I.V. interna confirmó al capitán como el nuevo propietario, se apresuró a seguir a la mujer, con el arma lista.

Avanzaron más hacia el interior de la estación. Ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza y le indicó un pasillo, el mismo que conducía al área de celdas. Volvió a desaparecer y Anderson se adelantó hacia el corredor. El área de separos estaba a media luz, en contraste con las salas anteriores. No podía ver el interior de las celdas y eso lo llenaba de ansiedad. Acercó la cabeza a la esquina y miró de reojo.

Frente a él, a unos veinte metros, había un quariano, que portaba una escopeta. Normalmente dichos seres no se involucraban en trabajos peligrosos, debido a la dependencia de los trajes ambientales que llevaban. Una rotura en ellos y un torrente de bacterias y gérmenes invadirían sus cuerpos, los cuales normalmente no podían soportar los microorganismos a los que otras razas estaban acostumbradas. Era una herencia del hecho de vivir durante mas de doscientos años en ambientes estériles, como los de sus naves.

Sin embargo había oído que los que se dedicaban a la vida militar eran reforzados con suplementos herbales y dosis masivas de antibióticos, así como modificaciones en sus trajes, para aguantar mayores cantidad de tensión y auto-repararse en caso de que un disparo los rompiera. Si eso era aunado a la estricta disciplina de la vida en la Flota Migrante, (el convoy provisional que se había vuelto la nación quariana), magnificada por el entrenamiento militar, el resultado era gente dura, difícil de intimidar y mejor entrenada que los elementos de varios cuerpos para-militares.

El capitán observó como el extraterrestre golpeó ligeramente una celda (probablemente la de Jenny), y se alejo de allí para ayudarle a una asari, que batallaba con la cerradura de un cuarto. Del cuarto de evidencias.

_- Voy a hacer una derivación, tu vigila y cuando te llame, entraremos por ese miserable -_ dijo el quariano, observando la cerradura y haciéndole una seña a la alienígena. La reconoció: La sargento Sibya. Le cruzo por la mente una idea malsana: Los oficiales muertos y arrumbados en posiciones innaturales, las diferentes marcas de arma, el hecho de que era la única policía viva en la estación. Ya podría decirle a Chellick, si es que aún estaba vivo, quien era su espía en el precinto.

_- De acuerdo - _contestó ella y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el área de celdas.

El militar se escondió a toda velocidad. Al parecer alguien se había atrincherado en el cuarto de evidencias. En el pasillo había visto un cadáver, al parecer de un turiano, por el tamaño de su armadura, pero no podía asegurar que fuera el del detective. No imaginaba quien se había escondido. La vio venir y se replegó. Iba a ser una batalla difícil, pues sabía que todas las asaris tienen un potencial biótico considerable.

Retrocedió hacia la sala de llegadas y se ocultó cerca del marco de la puerta. Kasumi no había dicho nada y no podía sentirla por ningún lado. No dejo que eso lo preocupara. Esperó a que la extraterrestre se acercara hacia allá, con su escopeta al frente, haciendo su ronda.

Observo el cañón del arma penetrar por el dintel. Después el hombro de la mujer. Cuando iba a girar a la derecha para apuntar a cualquier posible agresor, el militar se lanzó hacia ella, conectando un solido golpe que la hizo soltar la escopeta. Lanzó un segundo golpe que ella esquivó, pero no pudo contraatacar, porque el humano estaba sobre ella. Aferrándola, trato de darle un rodillazo pero no conectó bien, merced de la agilidad de la alienigena. No contaba sin embargo con una barrida que la hizo perder el equilibrio. El hombre sacó el arma y la encañono, pero un resplandor azul iluminó la silueta de la mujer:

_- ¡Maldición! -_

Jaló el gatillo a toda velocidad, pero las balas rebotaron del escudo biotico con el que la asari había rodeado su cuerpo. La mujer se levantó de golpe, tratando de conectar al humano con un golpe magnificado por su poder. El lo esquivó, haciéndose a un lado y disparando el arma de nuevo. Después de un par de tiros rebotados se lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba mas poder de fuego. La chica hizo un gesto y lanzó una singularidad hacia el centro del cuarto, que empezó a atraer todo el mobiliario y a su oponente con él.

_- Capitán Anderson, ¡viejo entrometido! . Ahora me voy a dar el gusto de patear su arrugado trasero, para mostrarle que se metió con la asari equivocada -_

El militar no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por el poder. Ella le ayudó dándole un golpe que lo propulso, sin poder resistirse a la diferencia de gravedades.

_- No cuente con ello - _dijo él, disparando otra vez, sin resultados favorables.

_- ¿Que le parece si le rompo todos los huecos del cuerpo primero? - _pregunto ella dándole un derechazo que se hundió completamente en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire. Anderson sintió que le faltaba la respiración, soltó la pistola, mientras abría la boca desmesuradamente, tratando de jalar aire. La cabeza le dolió y la sensación de indefensión se hizo presente. Ella ya estaba sobre él de nuevo, preparando un golpe, cuando de repente oyó un movimiento detrás:

_- ¡Esquiva esto! -_

Kasumi había tomado la escopeta que ella había tirado y, apuntándole a bocajarro, disparó una salva que propulsó hacia atrás a la policía, hasta estrellarse en una de las paredes. No la mató porque su barrera personal aguantó el impacto, pero el golpe la dejó aturdida. La singularidad y la barrera se disolvieron en un segundo y Anderson cayó al suelo. Justo a tiempo, porque Sibya volvía a la carga con una nueva barrera y mas enfurecida aún.

_- Nunca debieron meterse conmigo - _avanzó hacia ellos, levantando un par de mesas y precipitándolas hacia ellos. Ambos se agacharon, dejando que el mobiliario pasara por encima de su cabezas.

_- Oigo esa frase todo el tiempo - _dijo la ladrona, preparando una táctica:

_- Distraigala y cuando yo le diga, cúbrase - _ordeno al tomo la escopeta que ella le ofrecía y, pertrechado como estaba detrás de un pilar, aún sintiéndose mal por la falta de aire, empezó a disparar con cierta cadencia, impidiendo que la alienígena avanzara demasiado.

Kasumi no lo pensó dos veces. Al dispararle hacia rato, el capitán había acertado a la instalación eléctrica y varios cables habían quedado al descubierto, chispotorreando y restallando electricidad del generador auxiliar, donde habían quedado pelados. La japonesa rebusco entre los bolsillos de su ropa, una granada aturdidora de las que llevaba consigo para ciertas situaciones poco agradables. Una vez que la encontró y mientras la enardecida asari se acercaba más al hombre, jaló el percutor y dejó que se "cocinara" un par de segundos. Después la arrojo rodando por el suelo:

_- ¡Cúbrase! - _gritó.

El hombre se replegó hacia el pilar, al tiempo que la policía veía el objeto rodar cerca de ella. No pudo hacer nada sin embargo, cuando la granada estalló bajo sus pies. Un par de segundos después, el hombre levantaba la vista. Kasumi salió disparada hacia ella. Un golpe contra el rostro sacudió a la policía, quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás, fuera de balance. Luego un golpe a la base del cuello, que la asari detuvo y trató de contraatacar con otro golpe magnificado bióticamente. La ladrona lo esquivó y atrapando el brazo de su oponente, propinó un codazo al plexo solar y luego la hizo girar proyectándola hacia la pared. La mujer invocó su barrera en medio vuelo, pero no le valió de nada. Al hacer contacto, la chica tocó los cables de corriente accidentalmente. El corto circuito que siguió dejó la estación completamente a oscuras e hizo circular por su cuerpo una descarga de mas de tres mil watts. Su escudo colapso inmediatamente, el potencial eléctrico circulando por su cuerpo sin freno. Cuando terminó, cayó al suelo, humeante y achicharrada.

El marino de la Alianza se levantó, acercándose a la asiática. Ambos se hicieron una seña y pusieron rumbo al cuarto de evidencias, dejando atrás el dantesco espectáculo, cuando un rugido los hizo voltear. La asari se lanzaba hacia ellos, con la piel quemada y sus músculos destrozados, pero aullando infernalmente, solo para ser detenida en seco por un disparo de escopeta. Sibya cayó, finalmente abatida por la cantidad masiva de daño que había recibido.

_- Buen tiro, podría hacer uso de sus habilidades de vez en cuando Anderson -_

El hombre sonrió y corrió hacia el pasillo. Estaba por entrar, cuando el cañón de una pistola lo hizo detenerse. El quariano había abierto el cuarto de evidencias, fulminado a la oposición y sacado la Flor de la Vida y la baliza Robotech en una bolsa.

_- Que mala suerte. Pensé que la inútil de Sibya se habría deshecho de ustedes, pero creo que ahora puedo subsanar ese error. Suéltela Anderson. ¡Yo no me movería de ahí si fuera usted Goto!. Odiaría recordarle lo que le pasó la última vez que lo hizo - _la voz del quariano a través de los filtros electrónicos de su traje se oía especialmente macabra. Apuntó al hombre moreno y este bajó la escopeta hasta dejarla en el suelo. Acto seguido le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la japonesa.

_- ¿Se conocen? - _murmuró el marinero, con el mal genio pintado en el rostro.

_- Somos... rivales profesionales. El Corredor Sombrío hará lo que sea para obtener esa información, ¿no es así Kalus? - _dijo ella levantando las manos a una seña de él.

_- Kasumi Goto: Sin duda el Corredor me pagará una fuerte cantidad extra por llevarle la caja gris que tiene en su cabeza, sin mencionar lo que podría sacarle a Donovan Hock por ella -_

_- ¿Como te atreves a mencionar ese nombre? -_

_- Aaah, se encuentra sentimental, ¿no es así?. Es una verdadera lástima que no pueda averiguar el contenido de la caja gris, de lo que su amigo descubrió en los archivos de la Alianza - _dijo el quariano, acercándose a la volteo a ver a la ladrona inmediatamente y Kasumi solo bajó el semblante. El bandolero percibió la reacción:

_- Ooohh, ¿su camarada no lo sabe?. Tal parece que se ha pillado las manos con la puerta señorita Goto - _no podía ver la cara a través de la mascara facial del extraterrestre, pero podía jurar que había una mueca burlona debajo de ella.

_- Maldito seas Kal, ¡dejate ya de tonterías! - _gritó ella, pensando como iba a explicarle al capitán lo que el quariano bocazas había revelado.

_- ¿Y perderme mi momento de triunfo sobre Kasumi Goto, la mejor ladrona de la galaxia, la que me ha relegado a mí, Kalus Alor vas Noriga, al segundo puesto?. Ni soñarlo... -_

Anderson se sentía atrapado en un juego de ajedrez que no era el suyo, pero como los buenos jugadores, se limitó a esperar, planeando sus jugadas.

_- Grupo Aleph: Procedan a la extracción. Afuera del precinto en dos minutos -_ dijo el quariano, hablando a su omniherramienta. Los dos humanos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas se iban a poner muy mal.

_- Hora de irnos... y hora de cobrar - _dijo el ladrón y disparo a quemarropa a la japonesa. Una ráfaga y ella no se levantó. Después de eso le apuntó a él. Anderson vio momentos de su vida pasar en segundos, cuando el arma estuvo frente a él. Agachó la cabeza y no la levantó. Por lo mismo no pudo notar que alguien estrellaba una silla en la testa del maleante. Cuando oyó el golpe, reaccionó inmediatamente levantando la cara:

_-¿Que dem...?, ¡Jenny! -_

Frente a el estaba Jennifer Sparks, blandiendo los restos del mueble. Tras de ella venía el detective Chellick, visiblemente pálido y cojeando.

_- Siento tardarme tanto, ¡pero él no me dejaba salir de la celda! - _dijo mientras tiraba el objeto contundente y tomaba del cuerpo aturdido del quariano la mochila con las cosas. Ambas estaban intactas.

_- Olvidalo Jenny. ¡Que bueno que estás bien! -_

_- Es bueno ver que aún recuerda como disparar un arma capitán - _dijo el turiano extendiéndole la mano al hombre, quien no la rechazó.

_- También me alegro de verle Chellick. Por lo que veo a usted no le fue tan bien. Pensé que era usted el atrincherado en el cuarto de evidencias. E imagino que ya se entero de lo de Sibya -_

_- Sí y no. Recibí varios tiros cuando el primer asalto, cerca del cuarto de evidencias, pero estas armaduras a veces le dan sorpresas a uno. Me fingí muerto y me arrastré hacia una celda oscura. El atrincherado era un novato que no pudo evitar que el quariano le metiera un par de tiros en el rostro. Cuando Kalus salio, vi que necesitaría refuerzos, así que deje salir a la señorita Sparks. Y en cuanto a Sibya... usted se ha encargado de ella. Eso cuenta como obstrucción de la justicia... pero no voy a presentar cargos ni nada por el estilo -_

_- Espero que por lo menos reconsidere tenerla aquí encerrada - _dijo el militar señalando a su compañera, quien examinaba el lugar.

_- Si gusta llevársela no me opondré. Voy a tardar mucho en explicar lo que pasó aquí. Pero el resto de la Ciudadela está igualmente hecho un caos. No me imaginaba que el Corredor Sombrío fuera capaz de semejantes acciones. Sin duda se esta convirtiendo en una amenaza -_

_- Nunca subestime lo que algunos seres suelen hacer por el poder, oficial. La información da una clase de poder muy solido y conveniente – _el tono del militar era ahora un poco condescendiente.

_- Tendré que tenerlo en cuenta. Mi trato con el Jefe Miller acaba de irse al diablo, pero eso no me va a detener de perseguir al Corredor Sombrío - _

_- Espero que lo atrape Detective -_

Jennifer se adelantó hacia él hombre, ofreciéndole un arma. El maduro capitán la rechazó, tomando la escopeta que estaba a sus pies.

_- ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!, ¡según me he enterado el Almirante Hunter llegó ya, y va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda! - _dijo ella, sacudiéndose la ropa.

_- Primero vamos a tener que pasar sobre los hombres del Corredor que se están acumulando allá afuera - _dijo el detective, revisando la calle. El súbito sonido de transportes arribando los despabiló.

_- ¡Vámonos entonces! - _ordenó Sparks

_- Esperen, mi asociada... - _dijo el capitán dándose la vuelta para revisar el cuerpo de Kasumi.

_- ¿Cual asociada? - _preguntaron los otros. En el suelo del precinto estaban los cuerpos de los policías y de Sibya, pero no había rastro de Goto. Anderson no contestó, se rasco la barbilla, pensativo, y se preparó para salir.

Los sonidos de balas surcando las calles los recibieron. De un lado estaban los hombres del Corredor, en las mismas armaduras negras sin distintivos que habían visto antes. Por el otro había un grupo de oficiales de Seg-C, que habiéndose dado cuenta de los disparos en la estación habían regresado a verificar, permaneciendo a cubierto y repeliendo la agresión.

Sin embargo algo sucedía. Cerca de uno de los vehículos que llegaron, un soldado turiano cayó al suelo violentamente y no se levantó. Su compañero salariano disparó varias ráfagas sin ningún blanco aparente, hasta que su arma le fue arrebatada y descargada a mansalva. La barrera cinética de otro sufrió una sobrecarga catastrófica que lo inutilizo enseguida. Y un humano, que había estado al volante de un transporte salió volando sin que aparentemente nadie lo propulsara.

Cuando el auto encendió, arrollando a los soldados que estaban cerca de él, para detenerse enfrente de la puerta. Anderson supo que había sido un tonto por preocuparse de la ladrona.

_- Este transporte va directo a la Torre del Concilio, ¿va a subir o no capitán? - _preguntó ella, apareciendo en el asiento del piloto.

El militar le hizo una seña a sus compañeros, mientras los cubría con su arma...

* * *

_Espacio aéreo de La Ciudadela._

_2332 horas tiempo local_

En el puente del SDF-3, Rick Hunter había visto los movimientos de las astronaves con sumo interés. Mientras tanto había ordenado a sus pilotos, liderados por el escuadrón Bermellón de Jack Baker, que estuvieran listos para despegar cuando fuera necesario. El Dr. Lang había hecho progresos notables en las reparaciones, considerando que había que cambiar mas de un centenar de piezas de distintos lugares de la nave.

Cuando las fragatas de la Ciudadela empezaron a rodearlos, Rick formuló su plan y esperó. Tuvo paciencia mientras las reparaciones seguían su curso y el enemigo no los atacaba. Cierto es que se estaban tomando su tiempo, pero seguramente estaban ideando una estrategia para sobreponerse a la protección de la barrera de su nave.

Cuando los vio desplegar el equivalente de casi cinco escuadrones de combate, Rick imaginó lo que les preparaban. Aun cuando Sparks no había sabido decirles mucho acerca de las capacidades y armamento de los alienígenas, él había visto y peleado en buena cantidad de combates espaciales, desde el viaje del SDF-1 de Plutón a la Tierra, durante su etapa con los Centinelas, y durante la traición de Edwards. Lo poco que sabía de esas máquinas extraterrestres, las hacía ver como prodigios de ingeniería. Pero el veterano piloto de Veritechs sabía que, en aspectos importantes del combate, no estaban a la altura de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech.

Así, cuando vio a los cazas armarse en formación para dirigirse contra la barrera, supo que lo iban a lamentar. Los Zentraedi eran mas disciplinados y mejores tácticos, y fueron derrotados. Los Invid combatieron con ellos en la Tierra y en Tirol, con base en su abrumadora superioridad numérica. Y Edwards los mantuvo a raya gracias a la tecnología Sombra, que recupero de los Invid. Ninguno de ellos pudo derrotarlos.

La Flota de la Ciudadela podría tener mayor numero, pero la estrategia estaba de su parte...

_- Almirante, mas de setenta cazas se están acercando a menos de cien kilómetros de la barrera. Vienen armados con proyectiles de mediano alcance -_ comentó Adelle, mirando la pantalla de mando.

_- Los torpedos disruptores de los que la capitana Sparks nos habló. ¿Están listos los Alfas y Betas para la maniobra? -_ pregunto el veterano, sin parpadear.

_- Si Almirante. La barrera DS-3 también esta lista -_ comento la castaña.

_- El Doctor reporta que podremos usar la artillería en un minuto, y el dispositivo Sombra en tres - _comento Karen, mientras seguía el progreso de los cazas. Rick solo sonrió.

_- Los cazas están disparando su carga. Mas de sesenta proyectiles. Impacto en veinte segundos... -_

_- Tan pronto como hagan blanco en la barrera y haya pasado la onda de choque, cambia al dispositivo DS-3. Esperemos que la nave aguante -_

_- Diez segundos... nueve, ocho, siete... -_

_- ¡Prepárense para impacto! -_

_- Impacto en dos.. uno... -_

Un estremecimiento gigantesco recorrió la nave e hizo tambalearse al personal de la misma. Arcos de electricidad saltaron entre los aparatos eléctricos y varios de los operarios que no estaban protegidos murieron al instante, merced del enorme potencial eléctrico. El gigantesco vehículo se estremeció como si estuviera metido en una maquina compactadora. El metal chilló de manera audible, y por un momento los tripulantes pensaron que no saldrían de esa con vida. Pero el SDF-3 había aguantado muchas batallas en contra de fuerzas superiores y con armamentos de increíble poder. Su aleación inicial de Chobham, reforzada posteriormente con nanofibras de aleación de carbono y el material de confianza de los maestros Robotech, monopolo, en adición a la tecnología de sus aliados de Karbarra, maestros constructores de naves, la habían vuelto una verdadera fortaleza impenetrable.

Aguantó el embate de las fuerzas de energía obscura que se desataron sobre la barrera omnidireccional. Y cuando la dispersión de la energía generada por los torpedos pasó, el Almirante dio la señal:

_- ¡Karen, cambia las barreras ahora! -_

La rubia controladora ingreso las instrucciones en su terminal a toda prisa...

* * *

_- ¡Capitán Krilik, es su turno! - _comento la Matriarca Lidanya desde su posición en el puente, cuando vio caer la barrera.

_- ¡Entrando en combate ahora!, ¿que demonios?... ¡Matriarca!, ¡la barrera aún esta intacta! - _dijo el turiano por el canal de radio, cuando trató de acercar su nave hacia el SDF-3. El desplegado táctico, en colores azul y rojo, mostraba que las fragatas del grupo de ataque eran detenidas por una especie de pared.

_- No puede ser... - _la incredulidad se pinto en su rostro, cuando observó a las fragatas disparar sus municiones contra la nave, solo para ser detenidas por el escudo invisible

_- Matriarca, la nave esta lanzando interceptores para contrarrestar a las fragatas: Diez, veinte, treinta... cincuenta... ochenta... ¡mas de ciento veinte naves! -_ la I.V le anunció. En su despliegue holográfico la nave estaba dando paso a una serie de vehículos mas grandes que sus cazas, pero tan veloces como ellos. El despliegue se llenó de unidades identificadas en el color rojo asignado al enemigo. Pronto fueron tan numerosos como las unidades en azul, sus unidades...

_- ¡Por la diosa!, ¡también es un porta-naves!. ¡Prepárense para disparar los baterías de aceleradores de masa!, tenemos que sacarlos pronto de la batalla - _ordenó.

_- Baterías listas, ¡solución de disparo adquirida! -_

_- ¡Fuego! -_

Los disparos de acelerador de masa de la Ascensión del Destino y los otros dreadnoughts surcaron el espacio hasta el SDF-3, que parecía iba a recibir toda la energía cinética de mas de sesenta proyectiles de un cuarto de tonelada. Sin embargo los proyectiles impactaron en una versión mas pequeña de la barrera que ya habían visto antes. Un nuevo escudo se levantaba entre ellos y su presa.

_- ¡No puede ser! - _la expresión de la matriarca era mas que frustración, era pura ira.

_- Matriarca, la barrera del enemigo se ha reposicionado. Cuando disparó sobre ellos, la barrera nos dio paso. ¡Pero ahora no podemos defendernos de sus cazas!, ¡nuestros sistemas Gardian no pueden enfocar al enemigo, como si sus emisiones energéticas fueran enmascaradas!. A este paso... ¡aarrggh! -_ comentó Krilik, cuando un estallido hizo sacudir la transmisión que llegaba de su nave, y esta se perdió.

La Matriarca empezó a sentir de nuevo esa horrible sensación que era el miedo, trepar inexorablemente por su espalda...

* * *

En pleno combate, Jack Baker se daba a la tarea de cuidar las espaldas de sus pilotos. Habían sido desplegados cuando las fragatas habían detenido su primer ataque, para contraatacar. Al despegar perdió algunos efectivos, pero al activar los Dispositivos Sombra, los emplazamientos defensivos de las naves habían tenido un millar de problemas para lograr un blanco. El resultado era que el mismo había logrado sacar de la contienda varios transportes, sufriendo solo haber perdido a un piloto más y haciendo que la nave de comando del grupo de ataque sufriera varios desperfectos y quedando varada a menos de diez kilómetros del SDF-3.

Mientras Baker seguía lanzando ráfagas de su cañón disruptor, tirando los sistemas de varios transportes y propiciando que otros más emprendieran la retirada, se daba tiempo para reprender a sus pilotos:

_- Bermellón cuatro: Cuida tu flanco izquierdo. Seis y siete ayuden a deshabilitar el objetivo cinco. Keikeya: ¿Donde está tu compañero?, Anders: ¡deja de saturar el canal! -_

_- [Estaba atrás de mi hacía veinte segundos Jefe]-_

_- [¡Aquí estoy!, sufrí un desperfecto ligero con las turbinas, pero todo parece estar en orden ahora] -_

_- Bermellón Nueve: No se arriesgue, regrese al SDF-3 para evaluación y posibles reparaciones -_

_- [¡Pero estoy bien!] -_

_- ¿Me esta contradiciendo piloto? -_

_- [No... señor, iniciando regreso al SDF-3] -_

_- [Líder Bermellón: Líder Céfiro reportando: Todos los bandidos de nuestro sector están en retirada o deshabilitados, Lideres Roc y Gryphus reportan bandidos en fuga con mínimas bajas, escuadrones Wyvern y Ámbar reportan una baja cada uno. Líderes Fokker y Kridanik reportan regresos a cubierta para inspección de sus alfas, de un diez por ciento de sus pilotos] -_

_- Aquí Líder Bermellón: Billings, ¿que hay de las escuadras Esmeralda y Fenrir? -_

_- [Ambas están enfrentando al enemigo en el cuadrante mas lejano, pero parece que ya inclinaron la contienda en su favor] -_

_- De acuerdo Billings, reporta el estatus general cuando hayan terminado -_

_- [Líder Bermellón: Hay movimiento en el segundo cuadrante, equivalente Tristar y el grupo de interceptores están tratando de flanquearnos] - _comento Adelle, la controladora de vuelo en turno. Aunque Jack sabía que Karen Penn estaba ayudándola, aún era la obligación de la atractiva castaña manejar el flujo de la batalla.

_- Aquí Líder Bermellón: Nuestro trabajo esta completo con bajas mínimas. Vamos a reagruparnos y ocuparnos de los interceptores Adelle - _

_- [Negativo Teniente Comandante Baker, deje que la Comandante Sterling y su grupo se ocupen de ellos. Reagrupense y permitan que el crucero entre en rango de nuestros emplazamientos de armas. Cuando de la señal ataquen de nuevo] -_

_- Entendido. Capitanes del Ala Bermellón, maniobra de agrupamiento en el cuadrante uno. A mi señal, vamos a mandar ese crucero de vuelta a casa -_

_- [Recibido Líder Bermellón] –_ contestaron los líderes de los diferentes escuadrones del ala de combate.

_- [¡El SDF-3 esta activando los emplazamientos de armas!] - _la voz de Keikeya lo hizo voltear hacia la gigantesca nave, los mas de doscientos nidos de armas se estaban activando.

_- [Además de los destroids. ¡Miren, allá van los Fénix y la Comandante!] - _ese era Billings, el líder del Escuadrón Céfiro.

Mientras dejaban que el crucero se acercara, Baker observó como el Ala de Combate Fénix salia del hangar. Los Fénix eran uno de los nuevos grupos aéreos de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, pilotos entrenados y seleccionados por los Comandantes Sterling. Eran una fuerza de respuesta que el Almirante Hunter había decidido no mandar junto con la Expedición de Reclamación Robotech, manteniendo una buena mezcla de pilotos veteranos y novatos promisorios en reserva. Sus vehículos estaban pintados con un franja diagonal azul cielo y blanco, con el emblema de un fénix de diseño similar al de la vieja heráldica del Ejercito de la Cruz del Sur. Algo muy acorde para ellos, debido a que en él había una gran parte de pilotos que habían pertenecido a dicha élite, habiendo llegado durante el éxodo de Dana Sterling y los sobrevivientes del ataque de los Maestros de la Robotecnia, hacía por lo menos diez años.

_- Atentos todos, a su trabajo y dejen que la comandante les de a esos alienígenas una muestra de lo que es volar -_

Baker movió los controles de su Alfa y sintió el tirón de la aceleración. Casi ocho ges sacudieron su cuerpo, cuando dio una vuelta cerrada, emplazando su avión en la formación estándar de cinco hombres de los pilotos Bermellón, y volvió su atención al crucero que se estaba desplazando hacia su flanco izquierdo.

* * *

La Matriarca Lidanya había determinado que ninguna de sus armas funcionaba para tirar el escudo que sus enemigos habían puesto entre ellos y su artillería, así que había optado por lanzar su contingente de cazas de reserva, para ayudar al "Orgullo de Palaven". Intentaba una maniobra de distracción, lanzando los misiles prototipos Jabalina. Esos eran guiados por I.V´s para buscar los objetivos, reduciendo el daño colateral. Pero no habían tenido ningún éxito. Además de los sitios de armas del casco exterior, el enemigo había sacado una especie de armaduras robóticas, al estilo de los nuevos androides de seguridad prototipo de Hanhne-Kedar. Estos artilugios sin embargo eran mas versátiles, grandes y mejor armados. A pesar de que las I.V´s estaban programadas para burlar muchos programas estándar de disparo automatizado, un piloto entrenado podía cazar el misil y destruirlo antes de que pudiera hacer daño. Casi un noventa y cinco por ciento de los proyectiles habían sido inutilizados de esa forma, por esos emplazamientos móviles, los mas afortunados golpeando el casco de la nave, sin hacer demasiado daño.

El grupo de ataque "Victoria en Partia" había sido reducido a una serie de chatarra espacial varada en torno a la gigantesca nave enemiga. Muchas de las fragatas del grupo Iberia había sido sacadas de la batalla por el asedio incesante de los cazas enemigos. Había muchas posibilidades de que el enemigo inutilizara sus cazas, si tenía en cuenta la suerte que habían sufrido las fragatas del Capitán Krilik, pero tenía que arriesgarse. El turiano había logrado restablecer comunicaciones, pero sus sistemas de ataque estaban inutilizados y no tenía material para intentar un abordaje de la enorme nave. Además si sus enemigos habían conseguido repelerlos en combate espacial, un ataque frontal no iba a representar mucha diferencia.

El Capitán Asterius había informado que estaban intercambiando salvas con la enorme nave, sus emplazamientos de aceleradores golpeando el costado izquierdo, cuando fueron atacados y deshabilitados por los mismos interceptores que habían repelido a las fragatas. "Deshabilitado" era la palabra correcta. Salvedad de algunos transportes que habían recibido demasiado daño y no aguantaron la retroalimentación negativa de sus sistemas, la mayoría de los vehículos habían salido del combate, sin sufrir bajas en el sector humano. Sus oponentes se habían limitado a defenderse del asedio, sin causar mas daños de los necesarios. Esa actitud le sorprendía de sobremanera y la llevaba aún más a pensar en que si sus enemigos quisieran haberlos derrotado sin miramientos, hubiera sido una verdadera masacre.

Como Comandante en jefe de la Flota de la Ciudadela era su deber evaluar las situaciones de combate que se presentaban, y esta era una en la cual su orgullo táctico había resultado dañado. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que haber visto un solo dreadnought inutilizar a dos grupos de fragatas, además de descartar el poder de tres de las naves de ataque mas poderosas de la flota, hacía que cualquiera reconsiderara sus posibilidades.

Pidió a su ayudante que desplegara las imágenes del encuentro de sus cazas con los del enemigo:

En el espacio aéreo circundante de la nave desconocida, los cazas de la Ciudadela habían tratado de acercarse de nuevo para lanzar una segunda oleada de torpedos, que había sido interceptada por los mecanismos de defensa puntual de la nave. Enseguida los estilizados interceptores enemigos cayeron sobre ellos. En un principio sus armas no parecían afectar las barreras cinéticas de sus pilotos, pero cuando uno de ellos desplegó una andanada de siete pequeños misiles de corto alcance, que envolvieron a dos de sus cazas, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. El poder explosivo de los misiles sobrepasó la capacidad del escudo de los cazas y ambos quedaron dañados, convirtiéndose en pequeñas bolas de fuego que se extinguieron muy rápidamente.

Cuando el mismo interceptor, pintado en rojo y blanco, repitió la dosis a otros dos cazas, sin dañarlos, pero desviándolos fatalmente de su curso, e inhabilitando a un tercero con disparos de un cañón energético en el morro de su nave, supo que tenía que sacar a ese piloto de la contienda. Ordeno al líder de escuadrón que concentraran su ataque en ese aviador, pero la táctica resultó peor, cuando al querer atraparla en una maniobra envolvente, su nave hizo una extraña pirueta y salió disparada verticalmente. Nunca iba a olvidar ese momento, cuando el ingenio cambió de forma, transformándose en una figura humanoide, con un rifle de energía en sus manos, abatiendo sus rivales en un alarde de maniobrabilidad aérea rayano en lo extremo.

Peor fue aquello cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros pilotos hacían maniobras similares, y para colmo, notó que los cazas dejaban sus voluminosos impulsores traseros, separándose de ellos, para que a su vez estos mismos se transformaran en robots de combate, igual de versátiles y elusivos que los cazas principales. En una maniobra de trampa, sesenta de los ochenta y cinco vehículos que había mandado a reforzar al "Orgullo de Palaven" perecieron. Diez regresaron, con numerosas fallas y desperfectos. El resto flotaba en el espacio, sin poder hacer nada. El enemigo había perdido ocho de los suyos solamente.

Sin tropas que reforzaran a su nave, estaba a merced de que llegaran los refuerzos, lo cual debía de suceder en dos minutos o menos. El "Orgullo de Palaven" se había perdido, sus motores y emplazamientos de armas destruidos por el enemigo. En total una sola nave había inflingido daños severos a un cinco por ciento de la flota. Algo completamente inaceptable.

Peor aún, mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, una nave transporte del tamaño de una fragata ligera, había maniobrado hacia adentro de la estación, permitiendo llevar un grupo de tropas hacia la Torre del Concilio. Había avisado al Ejecutor Palin y las defensas del anillo del Presidio se habían activado, pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera a detener a los recién llegados.

_- Matriarca: Las naves de refuerzo y guerra cibernética del Comandante Sadar del grupo salariano y los dreadnoughts "Lancia", "Aquila" y "Quatroventa" acaban de llegar, están a cinco mil kilometros de nosotros, a babor -_

_- ¡Prepárense para un segundo asalto! - _ordenó la Matriarca, apretando sus puños. Pero no tuvo tiempo de idear una segunda estrategia. La sorpresa y el shock en su rostro, así como en el de los soldados de la Flota, llegó a través del canal de radio:

_- ¡Este es el Almirante Hunter de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech!, ¡detengan su ataque inmediatamente!, ¡nuestras intenciones no son hostiles!, ¡solicitamos parlamentar con el Concilio de la Ciudadela! -_

_- ¡Comuníquenme con esa nave, de inmediato! -_

* * *

_Espacio interdistritos, en ruta a la Torre del Concilio_

_La Ciudadela._

_2236 horas tiempo local._

Kasumi hacía movimientos de evasión mientras los disparos de sus perseguidores pasaban de largo. El capitán Anderson y la pelirroja Sparks contestaban el fuego, sin mucha suerte, mientras el detective Chellick trataba de ayudarlos lo mejor que podía.

Los hombres del Corredor Sombrío, eran persistentes por decir lo menos. A pesar de haber robado uno de sus transportes y haber inutilizado una parte de su fuerza de ataque, no habían cesado su persecución. La ladrona no sabía que tanto estaría dispuesto a hacer el jefe de los operativos para recuperar las cosas que iban en la parte de atrás del auto, acomodadas en una bolsa. Pero sabía que la maniobra que había montado para hacerse de ellas era muy arriesgada. Se estaba jugando una gran cantidad de sus recursos en para hacerse de esos objetos, así es que lo que fueran, seguro eran sumamente importantes.

Dio un giro súbito y ascendió para dejar atrás a uno de los transportes que se había acercado demasiado, suscitando un gruñido de sus pasajeros, por la inesperada maniobra. Podía ver la torre de la Ciudadela, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos. No podía bajar a nivel de los distritos, por que el tráfico los hubiera detenido, y lo último que necesitaban era darle tiempo a los otros de acercarse a ellos.

Uno de sus perseguidores en el rapidtrans mas cercano, sacó un lanzacohetes ML-77, una de esas armas que solo ciertos fabricantes de los Sistemas Terminus suelen hacer. Kasumi aceleró más, sintiendo que su pie estaba traspasando la cubierta de fibroplástico y aluminio del auto y rogando a quien fuera necesario que no quedaran en su zona de ataque.

El cohete salió disparado y ella hizo un movimiento brusco, que mando a todos los ocupantes sobre su costado derecho. Las quejas de Chellick y el gruñido de Anderson le indicaron que estaban bien.

_- ¡Vamos a tener unas cuantas maniobras forzosas, así que agárrense! -_ grito, con la adrenalina circulando rápidamente por su cuerpo. Había estado en algunas persecuciones y huidas muy extremas, pero nunca antes había tenido un cohete anti-personal siguiéndola de cerca. Hizo una maniobra subiendo de altitud y bajando súbitamente. El cohete no pudo alterar su trayectoria a tiempo y pasó de largo. Pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria:

_- ¡Mas cohetes! -_ grito Chellick desde atrás.

La asiática vio por la cámara retrovisora del auto. Tres bólidos más se precipitaban hacia ellos. Un tiro de la pistola de Anderson destruyó uno, y provocó una perturbación cerca de ellos. Kasumi batalló para controlar el transporte y dio un giro a los controles que los hizo dar una violenta vuelta de tonel. La chica bajó de altitud e hizo un arco rodeando una construcción alta, mientras algunos pocos policías y civiles veían el espectáculo. Un nuevo arco y una súbita maniobra de frenado y el segundo cohete los dejó atrás, siguiendo de largo. Hizo una maniobra y el tercer cohete fue a estrellarse contra el costado de un edificio. Las bajas civiles por el incidente se incrementaban.

Ya podía ver veía las torretas de seguridad del anillo del Presidio. "Las baterías GARDIAN solo se activan en caso de una incursión hostil al interior de la estación espacial" pensó, mientras veía los artilugios cobrar vida y redirigirse a un punto atrás de ellos:

_- ¡No se que está pasando, pero mas vale que bajemos de altitud o nos van a obligar muy pronto! -_ dijo suscitando que sus tres pasajeros voltearan a verla. La vista de los enormes cañones calentando sus mecanismos les hizo comprender la gravedad del asunto.

Kasumi vio un último cohete salir disparado hacia ellos, pero de pronto estalló en medio vuelo. También vio uno de los autos voladores romper formación inmediatamente, el rostro de su piloto marcado por el miedo.

El capitán Anderson volteo a ver hacia atrás, justo a donde estaban sus perseguidores. Estos, al ver las maquinas defensivas ponerse en marcha dejaron de perseguirlos. Rompieron formación y se dirigieron a los distritos, para perderse entre el tráfico. Pero lo que venía atrás de ellos lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Una nave, del tamaño de la Normandía, maniobraba para ponerse al lado de ellos. A través de la cabina de cristal podían ver al piloto, un hombre de mediana edad enfundado en un casco como jamás lo había visto. Les hizo una seña, antes de que se alejara pronto, por los disparos de los sistemas GARDIAN.

Kasumi bajo la altitud, al comprobar que se encontraban en la inmediaciones del anillo del Presidio. Aterrizó todo los suavemente que pudo (considerando que los dispositivos de su transporte no estaban completamente operativos gracias al cohete que estalló cerca de ellos), en el estanque cercano a la Torre de La Ciudadela.

Todos salieron del auto, y mientras se acercaban a la orilla trabajosamente, observaban al piloto hacer una serie de maniobras con esa nave, que hacían ver a los pilotos de la flota de la Ciudadela como unos amateurs. No hacía trayectorias en falso ni de más. Sus movimientos eran precisos, como el capitán solo había visto hacerlo a Joker, el actual timonel de su ex-fragata. Contuvieron el aliento cuando uno de los láseres defensivos rozó la aeronave, pero el veterano no perdió el control. Un disparo de las armas de su vehículo y la torreta que lo había incomodado fue destruida. Un grupo de misiles después, el resto de ellas también fueron historia.

Cuando terminó el circo acrobático, algunas gentes se acercaron a la torre, sin duda atraídas por la pericia de semejante aviador. La extraña nave, a la cual Jenny se refirió como una nave de descenso Horizonte, bajó enfrente de la entrada de la torre, suscitando que el personal de guardia Seg-C del lugar saliera, armas en mano. El miedo translucía en los rostros de los oficiales:

_- ¡Este es Seguridad Ciudadela. Dejen sus armas y ríndanse! - _una propuesta ridícula, cuando se tiene enfrente una aeronave.

Anderson y su grupo (sin Kasumi, que parecía haberse desvanecido otra vez), se acercaron a la nave, mientras los policías trataban de desalojar a la multitud. La puerta trasera se abrió y bajó una rampa, dando paso a un grupo de cinco soldados en armaduras Ciclón, causando reacciones de asombro y sorpresa en los presentes. Adoptaron un circulo defensivo y después bajó una mujer castaña, de edad madura, en una especie de kimono color vino con detalles en negro, acompañada de un joven asiático con ropas similares. Jenny reconoció a ambos sin problemas:

_- ¡Cho!, ¡embajadora Hayes! -_

El grito llamó la atención de la mujer, al igual que la de los integrantes de Seg-C, quienes rápidamente se interpusieron entre ellos.

_- ¡Quédense donde están!, ¡no sabemos si son hostiles! - _dijo uno de los oficiales.

_- No lo somos -_ dijo Lisa Hayes saliendo de atrás del grupo de soldados y encarándose con el oficial al mando, un humano cuya mano estaba temblando:

_- Soy la Embajadora Lisa Hayes-Hunter, de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech y estoy aquí para hablar con el Concilio de la Ciudadela. Nuestras intenciones no son hostiles, pero si nos atacan nos defenderemos -_

_- Sí que si son capaces de ello... -_ dijo Cho a Jenny cuando se junto a su grupo.

_- Nunca había oído hablar de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robo... ¡como se llame!, si esto es una broma de la Alianza de Sistemas, es una muy buena Anderson -_ dijo el primer teniente al militar de la Alianza.

_- La sorpresa es mutua detective - _comentó el capitán. Al igual que él, el resto de la multitud estaba boquiabierta. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar. La situación parecía salirse de las manos de la gente de Seg-C hasta que el hombre intervino:

_- Oficial, soy el Primer Teniente Chellick del Distrito de Zakera. El Capitán Anderson y los recién llegados están en misión oficial y no deben ser obstruidos. Localice al Canciller Udina y hágalo llamar por favor -_

_- ¡pero detective...! -_ dijo el humano, dudando de la autoridad del turiano.

_- Le explicaré todo con calma después Oficial. Por el momento haga lo que se le pidió y diga a sus hombres que contengan a la multitud - _ordeno el turiano mirando los rostros de desconfianza de los soldados que acompañaban a Lisa. No quería averiguar que tan mortales eran esas armas que empuñaban.

_- Buena maniobra Chellick, pero ¿porque lo hizo? - _el capitán se acercó al detective mientras Lisa y Sparks hablaban algo.

_- Digamos que tuve una epifanía... - _el turiano no volteo a verlo, pero el humanos se dio cuenta de reojo de su sonrisa.

_- ¿La planta le mostró algo? -_

_- Sí. Y creo que podemos aprender mucho de ellos... -_ señaló a Lisa y a su grupo _- ...si no nos precipitamos -_

Unos minutos después, la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de la base de la torre era tal, que los presentes podían jurar que la gente de los Distritos estaba subiendo hacia el anillo del Presidio, para ver la situación. Reporteros de las varias corporaciones de noticias de la galaxia estaban presentes también, con Khalisah Al-Jilani dando codazos a sus compañeros para estar casi frente a la nave. Los pocos equipos de cámara que eran funcionales aún, no perdían detalle de la situación. Las fuerzas de defensa de La Ciudadela estaban en alerta máxima, acercándose por la vía principal del Presidio y tratando de dispersar a la multitud. Udina bajó unos minutos después:

_- Anderson, ¡tenemos que hab...lar! - _

La sorpresa en el rostro del viejo cascarrabias era genuina. Rodeo la nave que estorbaba la entrada y se dirigió al grupo, donde los otros contenían las ansias de los oficiales de Seg-C:

_- No se preocupen. Esto está bajo control, regresen a sus puestos. La guardia de la Torre del Concilio tomará el caso desde aquí -_

_- ¿Anderson?, ¡capitán Anderson! - _el gesto de rabia en su rostro era patente.

_- ¿Que sucede canciller? - _el británico ya se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder.

_- ¿Porque no me avisó de esto? - _señaló a la nave.

_- No me gusta decir se lo dije... pero se lo dije. Y si usted decidió ignorarme, ahora es un buen tiempo para empezar a hacerme caso - _el militar solo sonrió. Estaba disfrutando mucho poner a Udina en semejante aprieto_._

_- Puedo ayudarle a resarcirse. Permitame presentar a la embajadora Lisa Hayes-Hunter, de la REF, propietarios de la nave que está allá afuera, y con quien Jenny Sparks... -_ hizo una seña a la pelirroja, que conferenciaba con Cho Li _- …hizo primer contacto -_ la mandíbula de Udina casi se fue el suelo. El militar no le había mentido y ahora estaba pagando caro no haberle hecho caso. Resolvió no dejarse amedrentar:

_- ¿Que clase de tomadura de pelo es esta?, ¿de que colonia son? -_ vociferó volteando a ver a la mujer y lanzándole su mirada de reproche mas dura. Lisa Hayes solo se limitó a sonreír sardonicamente:

_- De ninguna colonia Canciller. Y le pediría que cuide sus modales, si no quiere agregar una mancha a su (espero) intacto historial diplomático. Si me dirige con el Concilio, podremos explicar nuestra presencia en este lugar, y con suerte detener esta guerra, antes de que mi esposo, el Almirante Hunter, se decida verdaderamente a atacar -_

_- ¿Qué, entonces no habían estado atacando?. ¿Realmente vienen de la nave? -_

La reacción de Anderson y Sparks fue casi inmediata. El militar jaló al consejero, mientras Jenny conducía a Lisa a los elevadores aún funcionales de la torre. Por la rampa de la nave bajó el piloto, levantando la visera de su casco y suscitando un murmullo de la gente:

_- Voy con usted Embajadora -_

_- Gracias Comandante Sterling. Ustedes... -_ habló a los soldados _- ...Cuidenla... -_ señalando la nave_ - ...pero no presionen demasiado. Recuerden que es una novedad -_

Los soldados se cuadraron inmediatamente y se distribuyeron a lo largo del casco.

Antes de subir, el capitán miró de reojo cerca de uno de los arboles contiguos a la entrada. Le pareció ver una figura femenina en un traje negro, encapuchada. Se dirigió hacia allá sin que nadie lo llamara y cuando estuvo cerca, vio a la ladrona:

_- Tal parece que todo va a salir como usted deseaba... -_

_- Sí, debo agradecerte por ello. Y como lo prometí, cumpliré mi palabra - _

_- Estoy en deuda con usted caballero... pero déjeme explicarle algo, solo para que no haya malentendidos -_

_- No necesito saberlo, Kasumi Goto. Entiendo que tiene sus secretos, y como le dije anteriormente: Las tonterías que se hacen por amor son a veces las que mas valen la pena... aunque no puedo negar que me molestó que no me informara -_

_- Estoy de acuerdo señor Anderson, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. No es personal, si entiende a lo que me refiero. Pero ahora quiero explicárselo de cualquier forma. Se que Keiji lo hubiera aprobado -_

Kasumi le contó rápidamente el rol que su amante había tenido, al infiltrarse a la base de datos de la Alianza. El hombre frunció el ceño un momento pero después suavizo el rostro y sonrió. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que el difunto había encontrado en los archivos secretos. Y sabía que era perturbador, por decir lo menos. Pero mucha de esa investigación, de la cual el y Kahlee Sanders eran participes, merecía salir a la luz. La gente debía estar al tanto que los Segadores eran una amenaza muy real y patente. Y si bien no le gustaba que la posesión de semejante secreto recayera en una ladrona, dentro de sí sabía que no abusaría de su conocimiento.

_- Busque el dato por mí Anderson. Cuando lo tenga yo lo sabré -_ comentó ella, activando su capa de ocultación mientras se alejaba de él. Pronto no fue mas que una figura en la niebla o mas bien un vago recuerdo.

El moreno británico volvió a la entrada de la torre. Mientras abordaba uno de los elevadores, para alcanzar al grupo, pensaba que la galaxia acababa de volverse un lugar más extraño de lo que creía.

* * *

En la Cámara del Concilio, los consejeros de los tres poderes políticos: Tevos por las asari, Valern por los turianos y Amoth por los salarianos, estaban impacientes. Habían recibido los reportes de los extranjeros que habían llegado a La Ciudadela. Los habían visto enfrentarse a varias naves de la flota de defensa y salir relativamente ilesos. Habían establecido comunicación con ella y la matriarca Lidanya había rehusado seguir las ordenes de continuar la batalla. Y entonces una de sus naves había bajado a la estación llevando a un diplomático hasta la Torre del Concilio.

A pesar de la indignación que Valern sentía hacia la matriarca y su actitud, así como hacia el hecho de que su defensa había sido vulnerada hasta hacerlos ver casi indefensos, los otros dos consejeros estaban sumamente interesados en conocer a estos viajeros espaciales que habían puesto en jaque al centro político de la galaxia. Más aún cuando parecía que estos vagabundos eran (o por lo menos parecían) humanos, y decían no estar en liga con sus aliados de la Alianza de Sistemas.

Así, cuando Lisa Hayes y Max Sterling, seguidos del canciller Udina, Jennifer Sparks y Cho-Li, se presentaron ante ellos, los extraterrestres se sorprendieron, menos por la audacia de sus visitantes, que por la semejanza de comportamientos que exhibían con los otros humanos que estaban presentes. La gente que normalmente tenía asuntos en la Torre se había acercado hasta los balcones, en espera de ser testigos de algo que iba a revolucionar la vida en esa ciudad. Esperaron mientras la mujer diplomático empezaba su discurso...

_- Miembros del Concilio: Soy la ex-Almirante Lisa Hayes-Hunter, embajadora de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech y primer oficial del cuerpo diplomático del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Me presento ante ustedes sin armas y con intenciones pacificas -_ Jennifer se adelantó hacia ella y activó su omniherramienta, dando una extensión de audifono a Lisa y esperando evitar el tropiezo de comunicación que podía acontecer. A pesar de que el artilugio no estaba calibrado para ella, Lisa entendió a la perfección el mensaje que siguió:

_- Somos el Concilio de la Ciudadela. El más alto cuerpo político de esta galaxia. Mi nombre es Tevos Aelian, y represento a las Repúblicas Asaris, a mi izquierda se encuentra el consejero Amoth, del Sindicato Salariano y a mi derecha está el consejero Valern, de la Jerarquía Turiana... -_ los otros extraterrestres hicieron una reverencia solemne y la asari continuo:

_- Embajadora Hayes-Hunter de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech: La presencia de su nave y sus fuerzas en este lugar nos trae muchas preguntas, todas ellas igualmente importantes. Usted es por lo menos en apariencia, humana. Dice venir de parte del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, pero según la información que nuestros aliados humanos nos han dado, el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida no existe. Su equivalente es la Alianza de Sistemas Humanos. Lo poco que hemos podido ver de su tecnología, nos indica un grado de avance muy grande en algunos aspectos, pero muy precario en otros. Se nota que su civilización ha tenido contacto con otras inteligencias extraterrestres, pues usted no está sorprendida en lo más mínimo de nosotros. ¿Que tiene que decir a eso? -_

_- Miembros del Concilio, pueblo de la Ciudadela: El propósito de esta visita formal es establecer relación con los pueblos que conforman esta civilización galáctica. En cuanto a mi origen y ascendiente, no les miento al decirles que vengo de la Tierra, el tercer planeta azul en el Sistema Solar, y que soy representante del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Sin embargo, y como la Capitana Jennifer Sparks, uno de los primeros humanos con los que mi gente hizo contacto, me ha hecho notar, las cosas en esta realidad son distintas a las del lugar de donde venimos -_ habló ella, después de haber aspirado profundamente, midiendo sus palabras.

_- ¿Entonces ustedes provienen de otra realidad?, ¿otra dimensión, como suelen decir algunos productores baratos de holovids? -_ saltó el consejero Valern. La consejera Tevos iba a reprenderlo, pero una seña de Lisa la detuvo.

_- Si la consejera me permite responder a eso... sé que suena descabellado. Nuestro jefe científico en la nave, el Dr. Emil Lang, que es un erudito y buen entendedor de semejantes cuestiones, nos confesó que no lo creía posible. Ha dedicado algunos cuantos días a desvelar el misterio de nuestro viaje, sin mucho avance me temo. Pero esta tarea es titánica y rebasa el límite de sus fuerzas, por lo que, entre otras razones, nos vemos obligados a pedir ayuda. Si a eso agregamos que nuestra nave esta operando a menos del cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad real, me temo que nuestra posición se ve comprometida -_

Al oír ese ultimo comentario los tres extraterrestres palidecieron. Sí una nave de esa clase operando a la mitad de su potencial podía poner en aprietos a la Flota de la Ciudadela, ¿que podría hacer estando a tope de sus capacidades operativas?. La expresión no le pasó desapercibida a Lisa, quien rápidamente añadió:

_- Una vez mas les reitero que nuestras intenciones son pacíficas y de ninguna forma los disturbios que nuestra llegada ha causado deben interpretarse como movimientos con miras hostiles. Nuestra galaxia es un lugar ya muy azotado por la guerra, como para venir aquí a iniciar otra confrontación. Dicho esto, en mi universo una guerra entre razas estelares se ha llevado a cabo durante mucho tiempo, y mi planeta ha participado en todas ellas, a veces a pesar de nuestra voluntad -_

El consejero Valern se acercó al frente y encaró a la joven mujer, mientras Anderson y Udina fruncían el gesto. Ya se sabía de la proclividad del turiano a ser irascible y poco conciliador:

_- Embajadora: Es un bonito discurso el que acaba de dar. Dice venir aquí con intenciones pacíficas y sin embargo su nave ha lanzado un pulso electromagnético que ha dañado seriamente a una parte de la población que aquí reside. Además de provocar una serie de daños en estas instalaciones y poner a nuestras fuerzas de defensa en un serio inconveniente. Pasará una gran cantidad de tiempo antes de que la Flota de la Ciudadela este operativa a su máxima capacidad. ¿Que tiene que argumentar en su defensa? -_ el consejero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. La ira y la vergüenza por que su ejercito hubiera fallado en defender al Concilio, se vislumbraba en su rostro.

_- Que lamentamos ese hecho profundamente. Nada en la información que obtuvimos en nuestro primer contacto nos podría haber preparado para esta eventualidad. Si nos vimos obligados a descargar la energía de nuestra nave, fue porque era la única manera de evitar perecer, debido a nuestros propios errores. Entiendo que es punible por nuestra parte semejante descuido, pero les ruego entiendan que de no haberlo hecho, esta conversación no hubiera tenido lugar jamás. No puedo expresar con palabras que tan grande es nuestro pesar por dicha acción, pero apelo a su comprensión para evitar un yerro mayor . En cuanto a los daños a su flota de defensa, me temo que no íbamos a dejarnos amedrentar por un ejercito. Hemos luchado muchas veces contra fuerzas superiores en tecnología y numero y hemos salido avantes. Apreciamos nuestra libertad y autonomía y no vamos a renunciar a ella por la fuerza - _Lisa trató de desplegar toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz. Por un momento la imagen de su madre, de la que su padre se enamoró por un rasgo semejante, fue conjurada a su cabeza. Debió haber sido eso lo que provocó sus lágrimas y lo que movió a la razón al turiano, porque no siguió su diatriba, sino que se replegó, meditando en el significado de ese gesto humano que le desconcertaba.

- S_i en algo puede ayudar a ganar su buena voluntad, podemos compensar a los deudos de las familias afectadas. Ninguna cantidad de bienes materiales o recursos puede alcanzar el valor de las vidas perdidas, pero creo que la mutua cooperación puede ayudar a un mejor entendimiento y a cerrar la heridas. Si requieren ayuda militar, la Fuerza Expedicionaria estará dispuesta a ayudarles hasta que sus capacidades se vean devueltas a su antigua fuerza - _Lisa siguió. Las expresiones faciales de la asari eran muy similares a las de los humanos y Lisa adivinaba que su buena voluntad se había ganado a la consejera Tevos, aunque el consejero Valern fuera mas difícil de convencer.

_- Embajadora Hayes... -_ el consejero Amoth se acercó esta vez, su turno para hablar había empezado _- Agradezco el gesto en nombre de mis compañeros del Concilio. Sin embargo hay una cuestión que a mi parecer debemos aclarar primero. Su tecnología esta en algunos casos decenas de años adelante de la nuestra, aunque en otros aspectos no está tan desarrollada. Su apariencia los identifica como humanos, aunque la cuestión ya salió a colación, de que su origen es distinto del de los humanos de la Alianza de Sistemas. Un punto del cual, el embajador Udina presente en esta reunión, no ha dicho nada hasta el momento -_

Udina tomó eso como su señal para tomar la palabra:

_- Consejeros: Me temo que no reconozco a la venerable Embajadora Hayes como parte de la Alianza de Sistemas, ni a su nave como parte de las naves de la Flota Militar de la Alianza. Si se me permite la opinión: Dios sabe que con un potencial bélico así, la Guerra del Primer Contacto hubiera sido distinta... -_

_- ¿Como se atreve?... -_ el turiano parecía querer arrojarsele a la yugular, pero un movimiento de la consejera Tevos lo detuvo. Su mirada recomendaba tranquilidad, así que el extraterrestre se contuvo.

_- ...pero eso no resuelve la cuestión. Mis propia red de contactos no revela nada acerca de una fuerza expedicionaria, ni la aparición de estos humanos debe ser considerada por el Concilio como un movimiento a las espaldas del gobierno de la galaxia -_

_- Lo que nos lleva al "meollo de la cuestión", para usar una expresión muy humana. Embajadora Hayes: ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba fehaciente de que su historia es verídica?, ¿de que vienen en realidad de donde dicen? - _el salariano pregunto incisivamente.

_- Bueno: Hay tres cuestiones consejeros. Por principio de cuentas, en nuestra realidad no existen los relés de masa. Nos desplazamos por el universo por medio de un sistema de transposición, que nos permite, por medio de una serie de dobleces del espacio y el tiempo, viajar sin ninguna limitante, salvedad de hacer los cálculos necesarios para no saltar al interior de una estrella o un agujero negro. En segunda: Mi atención ha sido llamada, hacia las modificaciones genéticas que la humanidad de esta realidad ha aplicado a si mismas. Sin ser excesivas, son algo que no compartimos, puesto que el dominio de la genética que poseemos, es algo que hemos aprendido en los últimos treinta años, en nuestras interacciones con otra raza alienígena. Tercera: En la poca información que nuestro primer contacto, la señorita Sparks, nos ha facilitado, no figuran conceptos ni razas similares a las que hemos encontrado anteriormente. Por lo tanto no hay ninguna mención a un componente principal que ha motivado las guerras que han asolado a mi realidad. Capitana, ¿me permitiría la Flor de la Vida? -_

Cuando Lisa volteó hacia ella, la mujer sacó el contenido de la bolsa. Entregó a Lisa el recipiente de cristal que habían recuperado de Seg-C. La flor se agito ante la presencia alienígena.

_- Esta es la que conocemos como Flor de la Vida Invid. Una planta indígena del planeta Optera, en mi galaxia. Es un elemento muy poderoso de la realidad de donde venimos. Su posesión ha motivado guerras a escala galáctica, pues sus semillas, al ser tratadas de la manera correcta proveen una increíble cantidad de energía. Es el catalizador de la evolución de una raza en concreto, así como la proveedora energética de otras más - _

Lisa extendió la planta al Canciller Udina, quien sintió un escalofrío al tocar el contenedor. El hombrecillo lo paso a los consejeros y al tenerlo en sus manos, Tevos pudo percibir los ecos de una forma de vida mas antigua que las asari. Mas antigua que el espécimen 37 que Shepard había reportado como la Toriana, mas antigua que todas las criaturas conocidas que poblaban la galaxia. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Amoth la tomó entre las manos, estudiándola con ojo clínico y determinando sus características principales mientras la admiraba. Un sentimiento de felicidad le llegó de ella, embargándolo. Cuando Valern la recibió, se remontó a una vieja imagen de su juventud, de cuando sus tutores le enseñaron a honrar el espíritu de las cosas. Se sintió en comunión con su propio espíritu, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La regresó a las manos de Tevos en un santiamén, asustado de lo que estaba experimentando.

_- Es un espécimen notable de una planta que efectivamente jamás habíamos visto. Pero me temo embajadora, que ninguna de las pruebas que nos ofrece es concluyente por si misma. Su medio de transporte es sin duda bastante singular, más aún por la ventaja de no necesitar un relé de masa para desplazarse por la galaxia. Es innegable que ustedes comparten un origen común con los humanos de la Alianza temo que ante las similaridades, los exámenes de ADN serían poco fiables. Y en cuanto a la Flor de la __Vida... aunque entiendo que es algo completamente distinto a lo que habíamos experimentado anteriormente, todavía hay muchas partes de la galaxia que no conocemos. ¿Como podemos decir que no encontraremos allí un espécimen semejante? -_

El consejero Amoth no iba a dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Lisa hurgaba en su mente pensando en como demostrar la veracidad de sus argumentos, cuando la voz de Jenny llamó la atención de todos.

_- ¡Hay algo que se puede hacer! - l_as miradas del Concilio cayeron sobre la pelirroja y su acompañante Cho, quien parecía hacerse pequeño ante las miradas extraterrestres.

_- La capitana Sparks tiene una idea, que podría funcionar para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de nuestra invitada - _intervino Udina, adelantándose. No le había gustado nada la situación, pero no iba a dejar que por unos recién llegados, todo lo que se había logrado se les fuera de las manos.

_- ¿De que se trata Capitana? - _cuestionó Tevos.

_- Tengo una amiga asari cuyo nombre es Nelyna. Ella me habló de que su pueblo tiene una técnica que puede servir para ver dentro de las mentes de las personas que ellas eligen. Me enseño como lo hacían, para poder ayudarme en una situación terrible en la que me encontraba. Después pudo verificar la veracidad de la historia que le contaba. La consejera Tevos podría intentar lo mismo -_

Un murmullo se elevó en la sala, pero fue acallado en poco tiempo. La cara del canciller Udina se había puesto roja como un tomate. El consejero Valern volteo a ver a la asari, que parecía meditar la propuesta. Amoth solo esperaba una respuesta, prefiriendo que el silencio hablara de su posición.

_- De acuerdo -_ el clamor se encendió de inmediato de nuevo. Lisa no estaba segura de lo que Jenny había propuesto, pero por la conmoción causada, no parecía nada propio de un lugar tan solemne.

_- ¡Consejera! -_ el turiano se adelantó hacia ella en la plataforma. Su rostro contaba enormidades de lo poco que le gustaba esa idea.

_- Tranquilícese Valern. Si es la única manera, lo haré -_ la asari bajó de la plataforma donde el Concilio pasaba dictámenes, bajando por un rampa que apreció frente a ellos, hasta que estuvo de frente a Lisa.

_- Consejera: Si lo que mi asociada pide es impropio o desusado puedo buscar otras pruebas - _

_- No se preocupe embajadora. Este es un ritual que mi pueblo no comparte con todos los presentes, así que considérese afortunada. Lo que voy a realizar es un sondeo de su mente. Las asaris podemos fusionar nuestros sistemas nerviosos con los de los individuos con los que queremos relacionarnos. Es una manera de aplicar una aleatoriedad a nuestro código genético. El primer paso para esto es buscar en las memorias de nuestro objetivo. Eso es lo que haré -_

Lisa sintió como se le subía el color a las mejillas. Pero si era la única forma, accedería.

_- Adelante -_

_- Solo relájese y ponga su mente en blanco. No trate de pelear contra la sensación -_ La asari se puso frente a ella, acercando su rostro hasta una distancia que incomodó un poco a la mujer y tomándola por los hombros:

– _¡Abrace la Eternidad! -_

Lisa sintió como si cayera a un tremendo vacío. Como si su cuerpo se expandiera hasta una conciencia nueva de la cual no había oído hablar jamás. Como cuando los sabios de Peryton habían visto en su mente, rebuscando en sus memorias mas antiguas. El viaje pronto fue mas allá, viendo memorias genéticas de su raza, que no sabía que estaban allí. Sintió su mente expandirse de tal forma que tuvo miedo de perderse en la inmensidad de la galaxia, en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, en las miles de sensaciones que de pronto asaltaban su cabeza.

Entonces volvió en si, aturdida. Como si se hubiera apagado un interruptor. Su mente estaba en paz de nuevo. Había ido mas allá de lo que había soñado y ahora estaba tranquila. A su lado la consejera Tevos estaba en cuclillas, rodeada por los otros extraterrestres y el canciller de la Alianza. La asari levantó el gesto, ayudada por los demás. Volteo a verla sorprendida:

_- Es verdad... y la historia de su pasado es terrible - _dijo ella, levantándose. La Cámara del Concilio había enmudecido ante su actuación.

_- Más de lo que usted pudo percibir. Ahora supongo que sabe muchas más cosas de nosotros - _Lisa cruzo los brazos. De aquí en adelante todo era territorio desconocido.

_- Incluyendo algunas que no quisiera recordar. Pero puedo dar fe de su reclamo - _la mujer se apoyó en el consejero turiano y se dirigió hacia la plataforma desde donde los había recibido. Al llegar, volteo y conminando a sus compañeros, adoptaron su posición de triunvirato otra vez.

_- Embajadora Hayes-Hunter. Su llegada a este lugar ha sorprendido a las razas de La Ciudadela. El primer contacto no es una situación desconocida para nosotros, pero las circunstancias de su llegada fueron sin duda imprevistas. En otras condiciones usted no estaría aquí, sino encarcelada, con su nave y posesiones confiscadas. Sin embargo es menester decir, que no buscan llegar a conquistar ni a imponer un nuevo orden, sino a convivir con los seres sapientes que aquí moran, buscando una forma de volver a su realidad. Por lo tanto, es hora de llegar a un acuerdo. Consejeros... -_

La alienígena extendió su mano, ratificando la solicitud que la embajadora hacía. El consejero Amoth también la extendió, casi inmediatamente. Más reluctantemente lo hizo Valern, pero al final cedió:

_- El pedido de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech de establecer relaciones con La Ciudadela ha sido aprobado. En días posteriores se les hará conocer las Convenciones del Concilio, así como el Tratado de Farixen. Una vez firmados dichos documentos, se hará la declaración oficial. En este momento estamos ordenando un cese al fuego sobre su nave. Ojalá este sea el inicio de una relación fructífera para todas las partes de esta nueva alianza -_

_- Esperaremos la información que deban mostrarnos y prepararemos a su vez un dossier de nuestra perspectiva para contrastar nuestros puntos de vista - _dijo Lisa haciendo una reverencia y juntando las manos.

_- No olvide que deberá compensar a los familiares de los afectados por el pulso electromagnético - _Valern no había podido contenerse, pero su sugerencia no fue desoída.

_- Así se hará - _

_- ¡Bienvenidos a esta comunidad galáctica! -_ dijeron los tres, terminando el discurso.

Los gritos y vivas de la multitud, que se había reunido en la Cámara del Concilio eran estridentes. Max y Lisa recibieron felicitaciones formales del canciller Udina, quien se veía un poco molesto. Lisa lo observo con detenimiento y decidió que tendría que observar a su colega de cerca. Sparks y Cho también se acercaron a felicitarlos. Todavía debía resolverse el asunto de Seg-C, pero teniendo de aliado al detective Chellick, las cosas iban a ser mas fáciles...

* * *

Kasumi Goto logró burlar la seguridad del complejo de almacenamiento donde la Alianza tenía el cuerpo de su amado en custodia. No había sido sencillo, pero después de lo de la semana pasada, no era demasiado reto tampoco. Cuando llegó a la cámara mortuoria donde almacenaban los cadáveres, descubrió que no era demasiado tarde aún. El cuerpo de Keiji estaba donde el reporte proporcionado por el capitán Anderson había dicho que estaría.

La ladrona desactivo los controles de congelamiento y sacó la bolsa de almacenaje del helado contenedor, llevándolo en una plancha flotante hasta la mesa de autopsias. El cambio de turno no se realizaría hasta antes de diez minutos, merced de algunas modificaciones en los horarios electrónicos, así que tenía un poco de tiempo. Abrió la bolsa de fibroplástico que contenía los restos mortales de su amado y una punzada de dolor pasó por su semblante. Las lágrimas no eran buenas como pruebas incriminatorias, así que se permitió dejar escapar algunas de ellas, al contemplar el cuerpo ahora helado, de ese ser que antes la reconfortara con su calor como el de un sol.

Permaneció unos segundos así, solo para rehacerse. Regresó el cuerpo a su lugar y tomando la tabla de autopsias, revisó las posesiones del difunto. Unos cuantos pasos más y ya estaba buscando en la gaveta de almacenamiento. El reporte decía que la caja gris de Keiji debía estar almacenada junto con sus otras pertenencias. Pero el espacio estaba vacío. La desesperación hizo presa de ella. Busco en otras gavetas, sin importarle si hacía ruido o alguien la veía. Abrió todos lo cajones, busco en todos los almacenes, verifico en los videos de vigilancia y por fin encontró lo que había sucedido. Un hombre (al que después identificaría como uno de los contactos de Donovan Hock), se había adelantado y había retirado evidencia crucial, justo bajo las narices de todos.

Guardo las cosas de Keiji en su bolsa, tan rápidamente como pudo, dejando el resto tal y como lo encontró y retirando cualquier posible evidencia. Al final, si hubiera sido un fantasma, hubiera dado lo mismo. Kasumi salió de allí con una infinita tristeza carcomiéndole el alma y tratando sin mucho éxito, de desechar sus insanos e irreprimibles deseos de venganza hacia Hock...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que La Ciudadela estaba dando la bienvenida a la REF, los Geth detrás de la nebulosa opaca conocida como el Velo de Perseo, habían detectado la presencia de un par de naves, que no se parecían en nada a los vehículos de las especies del Concilio. Un ya modificado Saren Arterius abordo de su poderosa nave "Soberano", había ordenado a sus seguidores que se acercaran hacia ellas.

Las naves desconocidas, de poco mas de un kilómetro y medio de largo, y cuya forma recordaba a una serie de contenedores rectangulares conectados en línea recta por su parte más larga, como vagones de tren puestos en paralelo, con salientes en el cuerpo cual si fueran espinas, no habían hecho nada para impedir que la flota que acompañaba al Soberano se acercara. Es más, parecían estarle dando la bienvenida. Una vez que estaban cerca, Saren mismo recibió un mensaje que pasó ignorando los sistemas de comunicación de los Geth, directamente hasta su cabeza. Las silenciosas plataformas que esperaban en la sala de comando de la gigantesca nave vieron al avatar de su dios acercarse a la pantalla visual y levantar la mano, con un ansia de poder reflejándose en sus ojos...

_- Esto estaba previsto por la Conciencia... ¡Saluden a los hijos de su Dios! -_

_

* * *

_

Una vez más, ¡ya está!.

Como lo he venido diciendo los últimos cinco capítulos, me gustaría escuchar lo que tienen que decir acerca de esta historia.

Esta bien... esta mal... les gusta... no les gusta... cualquier cosa que quieran decir, estoy aquí para oírlos. Además existe ese botón hasta la parte de abajo del texto que dice algo así como "submit review". Estoy aceptando reseñas no firmadas, así que animense y dejenme saber que les parece.

_Siguiente capitulo: La nave Arcangel aparece en la estación Omega..._


	7. Seis: El Corazón del Mal

Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

If you want to read this story in English, please check **"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: _**Crossovers: Robotech-Mass Effect**_

* * *

Ahora el escritor quiere decir algunas palabras: ¡Pachucos!, ¡patanes!, ¡patatas!, ¡papanatas!...

De acuerdo. ¡Es un mal chiste, lo sé!. (¡No se que demonios esperaba J. K. Rowling poniendo semejantes frases en sus libros!).

Ha pasado mes y medio desde la ultima actualización. Los más pesimistas pensarán que esta historia se había ido directamente al demonio (y no los culpo, yo mismo lo pensé de ese modo por algún tiempo), los más optimistas seguro pensaron: ¡Locke se esta tomando un poco de tiempo para escribir!, ¡oh!, ¡wow, ¿con que ira a sorprendernos ahora? ( ¡ja!, ¡ilusos!).

Los que no perdieron la fe (si... estoy hablando de ti, ferduran) pensarán que me tome mi buena cantidad de tiempo y procederán a escrutar este texto con lupa para poder hacerme los comentarios de rigor (buenos o malos, sabré apreciarlos en su justa medida).

La verdad señores, es mas pedestre. He tenido un mes y medio de locos. Mi trabajo ha repuntado de súbito y entre él, un ligero bloqueo mental, una descompostura de mi disco duro (que le dio al traste a lo que tenía adelantado) e interminables sesiones de Fallout 3 por las noches... he descuidado este texto.

¡No teman señoras y señores!. No estoy muerto, ni la historia tampoco (no vamos ni a la mitad y cada nuevo día se me ocurren mas ideas). Si a veces me tardo un poco más de la cuenta... por favor sean comprensivos (si ustedes están disfrutando la historia yo me estoy divirtiendo como enano escribiéndola).

¡Y ahora los agradecimientos de rigor! (que normalmente aparecen en la versión gringa (¡Vamos, animense ya señores!)): a **ferduran** por su comentario (_me temo que la escena que me pides no está en este capitulo, pero pronto la verás, no pierdas el animo_) y a** ferduran y Ridli Scott** por haber "favoriteado" (para usar una expresión muy cutre, peo en boga en ciertos circulos de mi país) esta historia (con un poco de suerte y mas constancia, mas gente se unirá a este loco paseo, además la diversión en bola siempre es mejor, ¿no creen?)

¡Bueno, basta de peroratas y "a lo que nos truje, chencha"!

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis:**_

_**El corazón del mal.**_

_Sistema Hoc_

_Cúmulo Centinela Omega, Través Ático,_

_en el extremo mas lejano del Brazo Galáctico Centauro._

El Capitán Vince Grant salió del puente de mando, mientras revisaba una serie de reportes de los sensores de mediano y largo alcance. A pesar de tener poco más de una semana ya de haber llegado a ese universo, había decidido no progresar en su exploración demasiado rápido. Esa extraña galaxia, a la vez similar pero distinta de lo que le era conocido, no era una zona de guerra como lo había pensado. Pero encontrar un sector tranquilo, no significaba que el resto fuera a ser de la misma forma.

Bajó por los elevadores que llevaban a la cubierta medica de la nave y después de caminar un rato decidió que, en lugar de tomar un transporte que lo llevara a los laboratorios de pruebas físicas, caminaría un poco más. Otro poco de ejercicio no le caería mal. Necesitaba apartar su mente de las varias cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Mientras andaba por los pasillos, en su mayoría solitarios, se concentraba en el hecho de que haber seguido al SDF-3 a este nuevo universo, sin contar con la posibilidad de regresar a casa, era algo que podían de alguna forma revertir.

Su nave, La SDCF-1 Arcángel, había sido rediseñada urgentemente, de una nave colonia de capacidades autónomas, a una fortaleza de batalla altamente potente, preparada para pelear en igualdad en caso de ser necesario, contra fuerzas superiores en numero. Además de tener casi el doble de tamaño y hasta un cincuenta por ciento mas de capacidad de carga, en comparación con otras naves de la flota, la Arcángel podía desarrollar una autonomía detrás de lineas enemigas comparable a la de la nave insignia de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Había sido equipada con los viejos cañones y sistemas Reflex de las anteriores naves capitales, previniendo un encuentro con los Haydonitas, que no estaban demasiado lejos. Además disponía de fabricas de materiales, una cubierta de cuidados médicos perfectamente equipada (lo que hizo las delicias de su esposa), amplio espacio en barracas para tropas y hangares para un grupo aéreo completo. Todo autorizado por el General Reinhardt, para una misión que no sabían si podían lograr en poco tiempo.

Dicha acumulación de recursos podría parecer una inversión demasiado riesgosa, pero era poco si tenía en cuenta que, de fallar su misión, esta fuerza de tarea no sería suficiente para detener a sus enemigos. Tenía que encontrar a Rick Hunter y llevar la matriz de protocultura a las fuerzas aliadas estacionadas en la base AluCE, en la Luna. Sin ella, la posibilidad de repeler el siguiente ataque de sus nuevos enemigos, se reducía a cero. No quería siquiera pensar que sucedería con la Tierra si los Haydonitas los derrotaban.

Vagó un poco más pensando en sus posibilidades. Recordaba el momento en que había vuelto al sector Omicrón, buscando pistas del grupo perdido. Su Jefe Científico, Louis Nichols, había sugerido que empezaran allí, tomando en cuenta una particularidad de los agujeros negros, como aquél donde el SDF-3 se precipitaba cuando intentaron su fallido rescate. El joven científico había explicado, en ese tono de sabihondo típico de él, como la perturbación gravitatoria masiva de la singularidad podía dilatar el paso del tiempo dentro de la perspectiva de los que permanecen atrapados en su campo de acción.

Hizo un esfuerzo de memoria, que le empezaba a resultar difícil esos días:

Al aparecer de nuevo en el sector Omicrón encontraron rápidamente la rotura espacio-temporal y al SDF-3. Pero unos minutos después de obtener confirmación visual, la nave desapareció, envuelta en un campo de transposición. Podía entender la decisión de Rick de intentar una maniobra tan arriesgada en esas circunstancias, pero eso reducía las posibilidades de encontrarlos. Literalmente podían estar en cualquier lugar. Ninguno de ellos contaba sin embargo, con tener pistas de donde la nave había sido lanzada. Ayudado por el androide Janice, Louis había podido identificar niveles de radiación en algunas partículas que flotaban en los linderos de la singularidad.

Horas después, los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad se reunían en el Salón de Guerra, para que el joven diera su explicación. Estaban presentes Scott Bernard y Maya Sterling, el Maestro Robotech Cabell y su ayudante Rem quienes habían sido traídos de emergencia de Tirol, el Mayor James Galbraith (quien lideraba el contingente de infantería de marina), la princesa invid Ariel y el soldado karbarrano Arsea, quien había recibido permiso de los Centinelas para sumarse a la expedición, junto con un grupo de efectivos de las distintas razas. Si Vince se hubiera decidido a traer un grupo mas variopinto, no hubiera podido elegir uno mejor.

Louis continuo su perorata. La cantidad de tecnicismos que todos juntos conocían no equivalía a la mitad de los que el científico había usado para describir semejante entuerto. Nadie estaba seguro de si lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero él no daba pie a interrupciones hasta que Vince lo detuvo en seco:

_- Todo eso suena muy técnico Nichols, ¿pero que significa en términos prácticos? - _pregunto el robusto capitán mientras veía las caras de escepticismo de sus compañeros.

_- Que si compara lo que sabemos acerca del mecanismo de transposición, sustentado en la teoría de las supercuerdas y agujeros de gusano, y añade esta materia inusual, cuyos efectos no conocemos al someterse a semejantes niveles de radiación, se podría generar... no lo sé... -_ El disgusto de en los rostros de los reunidos se hizo presente.

_- Lo que el Dr. Nichols trata de explicar es que la energía liberada durante una maniobra de transposición reacciona de manera inusual con esta clase de materia -_ atajó Janice Em. Su relación con Vince Grant, áspera y de desconfianza en un principio, había mejorado desde el ataque enemigo, y ahora se le apreciaba como un elemento valioso del personal, así como un as bajo la manga. Al no verse detenida, agregó:

_- En conjunción, configuran el espacio y tiempo de manera singular. No sabemos a ciencia cierta que es lo que hacen, pero todos los cálculos que hemos podido hacer con las supercomputadoras y mis sistemas de procesamiento, apuntan a que la topología del universo se distorsiona de manera rara. El agujero de gusano que se forma en una transposición con dichos elementos podría llevarnos a un lugar distinto. A otra dimensión quizá - _las cejas del consejo de mando se levantaron inmediatamente. Las Fuerzas Robotech estaban de cierta forma acostumbradas a lidiar con problemas que la gente de la Tierra ni siquiera soñaba, pero todo tenía límites y el grupo científico los estaba rebasando a gran velocidad:

_- ¿Otra dimensión?, ¿es eso posible? -_ preguntó Jean Grant, quien estaba al lado de Vince, emocionada. El hombre de color solo esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Sin duda era un prospecto poco agradable saber que quienes buscaban estaban en otro lugar, a donde era muy probable no poder seguirlos.

_- En teoría lo es, pero las implicaciones son perturbadoras. Si consideramos que el multiverso es un espacio infinito, no hay manera de saber si podemos llegar donde está el SDF-3, lo cual representa un desafío intelectual sumamente... ehrmm... interesante -_ intervino Cabell, con entusiasmo, pero a la vez con preocupación. Las caras de extrañeza y pesar en todos eran un claro indicador de adonde se dirigía el éxito de la misión.

_- Tenemos que intentar algo de cualquier forma. Si los Hijos de la Sombra se dan cuenta de que no podemos recuperar la matriz de protocultura, su mundo perecerá con inexorable certeza, tal como sucedió con el de mi pueblo -_ La apremiante voz de Ariel hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza hacia ella. La animadversión que aún se sentía en ciertos estratos por los Invid estaba presente, y era fácil olvidar que ella era quien había dado la voz de alarma contra los Haydonitas.

_- Con todo respeto princesa Ariel, pero las circunstancias dicen que la nave está perdida en otra dimensión. El protocolo militar obliga a reportar esto al General Reinhardt y esperar una decisión del Alto Mando. Son demasiados recursos sometidos a un riesgo excesivamente grande... -_ comentó el Mayor Galbraith. No quería sonar pesimista, pero no era una decisión fácil. Al verlo, Vince recordó al difunto Capitán Gloval y se dijo que ahora que le tocaba a él, no envidiaba estar en sus zapatos.

_- Entiendo las implicaciones de ello. Muchas veces vi a la Regente hacer largas reflexiones a solas ponderando el futuro de mi raza. Nos estamos subestimando sin embargo. Si juntamos nuestras experiencias colectivas, puedo decir con certeza que hemos visto cosas sorprendentes. No digo que allá encontremos algo que no podamos entender, pero estamos preparados para ello. Además su Almirante Hunter y los otros están en la misma situación. Sin ellos, esta guerra no se puede ganar. Y es seguro que no están en poder de los Haydonitas, porque de otra forma ya hubieran atacado. No están perdidos en esta galaxia, porque con la cantidad de recursos y talento a su disposición, ya hubieran encontrado un modo de regresar. Tenemos que seguirlos. Además, he tenido lo que usted humanos llaman "una premonición"... -_

_- ¡Una premonición! -_ dijo el ursino Arsea de manera despectiva _- Princesa: ¿Entiende que está pidiendo arriesgar una considerable fuerza Robotech por una "corazonada"? -_

Ariel no hizo caso de lo ofensivo que podía resultar ese cuestionamiento, sobre todo a la luz de los hechos en la Estación Libertad, pero Scott estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento y estrangular al extraterrestre. Una seña de Maya Sterling sin embargo, lo detuvo.

_- Entiendo que esto debe ser difícil para ustedes. Mas aún viniendo de mí, una integrante de la raza que mantuvo esclavizada a sus pueblos durante tanto tiempo. Pero deben creerme cuando les digo que podemos encontrarlo - _comento ella, bajando el tono de voz. La situación parecía dirigirse hacia una confrontación y ninguno de los humanos estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si los extraterrestres se decidían a pasar del dialogo a las miradas de todos eran dubitativas. Solo Scott no ponía en tela de juicio lo que su compañera decía. La voz de Vince sin embargo se alzó por encima del murmullo sordo que había invadido la habitación:

_- Yo le creo -_ Los rostros de todos se volvieron hacia el capitán de la nave _- Cuando el ataque de los Haydonitas, fue una premonición suya la que salvó a las pocas naves y al personal de la Flota que pudimos evacuar de la Estación Espacial Libertad. Princesa Ariel: Si usted me dice que esos destellos psíquicos suyos nos pueden llevar a encontrar al Almirante, la apoyaré -_

Lo que siguió fue una conmoción para todos: Personal y mandos. Y todo ello fue coronado con lo que sin duda parecía un salto de fe. Al entrar en el campo de singularidad y realizar la transposición, no estaban seguros de adonde irían a parar. La respuesta fue: Virmire.

Unas horas después de arribar, Ariel y Scott trajeron al Teniente Alenko y el resto se sucedió rápidamente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del laboratorio de pruebas. En la sala general había varios científicos y algunos militares, de entre los que destacaba el Teniente Marcus Rush:

_- ¡Oficial en cubierta! -_ gritó cuando Vince entro en el cuarto. Los militares se cuadraron para saludarlo y los científicos levantaron las miradas hacia él. El capitán devolvió rápidamente el saludo:

_- Descansen caballeros. Solo estoy buscando a mi esposa -_

_- La Teniente Comandante Grant está en el área de acondicionamiento físico señor. Decidió que era momento para hacer algunas pruebas físicas a nuestro huésped. El Jefe Científico Nichols y Janice Em están con ella -_ se apresuró a contestar Marcus.

_- Excelente Teniente. ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado un momento? - _preguntó mientras los demás retomaban sus actividades. El joven castaño asintió sin decir nada y siguió a su superior.

En camino a la sala de acondicionamiento físico, Vincent preguntó:

_- ¿Como va su integración con los alienígenas de la tripulación? - _la mueca de enfado se hizo presente un segundo en la cara de Rush, sustituida con prontitud por una expresión neutra, que trataba de no delataba su malestar.

_- Para serle franco, aún me está costando trabajo. Hay todavía muchas personas (incluyéndome), que no pueden aceptar el hecho de que un Invid coopere con nosotros. Su esposa y los otros se han encargado de recordarnos amablemente empero, que ella esta de nuestro lado. Además la actitud de la Capitana Sterling ha sido de gran ayuda - _aclaró el piloto mientras caminaban. Vince esperaba que la integración no fuera fácil, pero debían intentarlo, por el bien de la misión.

_- Entiendo. Solo recuerde que es crucial establecer lazos de confianza entre nuestros pueblos - _comentó el capitán con voz aleccionadora. Marcus desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar un sinfín de emociones encontradas.

_- Pero la guerra terminó señor. La diplomacia podría encargarse mejor y con mayor eficacia de estos asuntos - _trató de justificarse sin mucho animo. Dentro de sí sabía que su posición no era la mejor, pero perdonar a los Invid por lo de su hermana Marlene, requería una paz interior que en ese momento no tenía.

_- No sea ingenuo Rush - _agregó Grant, volteando a verlo:

_- Siempre habrá la necesidad de entender a los que nos rodean. Eso incluye tanto a nuestros enemigos como a nuestros propios amigos. Es crucial hacerlo si queremos evitar una guerra más como las que hemos enfrentado (aunque a los Haydonitas eso parece importarles muy poco) -_ se detuvo y sonrió con malicia:

_- Además... creo que a usted le concierne eso mas que a cualquiera de nosotros -_

_- ¿Señor?... - _Marcus también se detuvo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza para fingir sorpresa.

_- Vamos. ¿Acaso cree que no sé como mira a la Capitana Sterling?. Yo solía mirar de la misma forma a mi esposa - _Vincent Grant echo a caminar de nuevo, dejando atrás al oficial. Marcus sintió el rubor subiendo hacia sus mejillas. Parecía que el capitán estaba dispuesto a hacerle sentir pena el día de hoy.

_- Relajate hijo. La verdad es que harían una bonita pareja. Única en algunos aspectos - _el maduro hombre no volteo, pero podía adivinar la cara de confusión del espigado piloto detrás de él.

_- No me siento cómodo con semejante conversación señor - _fue la respuesta que le llegó desde atrás.

_- De acuerdo - _volteo a verlo y levantó el índice, haciendo un pequeño énfasis_ - Pero dejame decirte algo. No serías ni el primero ni el último que comparta su vida con una extraterrestre -_

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada:

_- Entiendo señor. Se que en la Fuerza Expedicionaria hay bastantes casos de uniones documentadas entre seres de razas distintas, pero... - _la sombra de una duda cruzó por su semblante.

_- Puede decirme lo que le preocupa teniente... se ganó ese derecho cuando salvó a Maya hace algunas semanas -_ dijo el recio capitán, dejando el formalismo militar de lado.

_- Estoy consciente de lo que significa señor. Se que va a ser difícil que los altos mandos lo acepten, sobre todo por las restricciones de rango. Pero me preocupa más el hecho de __que ello me distraiga de cumplir esta misión. No podemos permitirnos eso. Las posibilidades de tener una vida "normal"... -_ se detuvo haciendo la mímica de unas comillas en el aire _- ...solo pueden cumplirse si encontramos al Almirante y ganamos esta guerra. Y desde que llegamos aquí, a esta... realidad nueva... ya no se que pensar - _

_- Estoy de acuerdo Teniente. No es el único que no puede dormir por las noches pensándolo. Pero el Almirante está vivo. Es solo una corazonada (igual que la de Ariel) que en algunos círculos de la milicia me hubiese ganado una corte marcial. Pero he conocido a Rick Hunter desde la guerra con los Zentraedi. Y se que ese miserable tiene una suerte envidiable. Lo encontraremos, a él y a la matriz de protocultura. Se lo puedo asegurar -_

_- Ojalá compartiera su optimismo capitán -_ dijo Marcus, dejando que su expresión revelara las dudas que lo atenazaban. Se detuvo en la puerta del laboratorio y se recargo en el dintel. Vince decidió no presionar más y le dio una palmada en el hombro, para después hacerle una seña indicándole que eso sería todo.

Al tiempo que el joven se retiraba, el capitán entro al laboratorio de pruebas físicas. Un vistazo panorámico le hizo consciente de la situación. Frente a él, de espaldas, estaban su esposa y Louis Nichols, cada uno intensamente concentrado haciendo registros diversos de la situación que acontecía frente a ellos. Janice estaba conectada a la computadora principal del cuarto, analizando sus propios datos. Había decidido cambiar de aspecto otra vez, volviendo a ser la joven del cabello lila y las facciones dulces, que la mayoría de la Fuerza Expedicionaria había conocido como la compañera de Minmay. El cambio de apariencia, era debido a que era fácil confundirla con la princesa Invid, quien era parecida físicamente. A ultimas fechas no era conveniente, ni saludable andar por los pasillos de la nave con tal semejanza.

Del otro lado del cristal, la situación era particularmente interesante:

Kaidan Alenko estaba haciendo uso de esa particular habilidad suya de la que les había hablado. "Biotica" la llamaba, y en ese instante la utilizaba para levantar varias cajas de diversos materiales. Su cuerpo estaba sumido en un intenso esfuerzo, delineado por esa aura luminosa azul que su esposa le había mostrado anteriormente.

_- Creo que eso será todo Teniente Alenko. Ya tenemos datos suficientes - _ordeno la doctora Grant mientras observaba los resultados preliminares de su nueva investigació Alenko depositaba las cajas cuidadosamente las cajas en el suelo, los científicos cotejaban datos.

_- ¡Muy interesante!. La concentración de energía obscura cambia la polaridad de los campos magnéticos de los objetos que son sujetos de ella. Además... - _menciono Nichols cotejando apresuradamente varias tablas de datos. Toda su introversión y poco trato social era perfectamente compensada por su genio.

_- El campo magnético no cambia de polaridad Dr. Nichols, sino que la energía oscura convierte la masa positiva en negativa... - _lo corrigió Janice, quien además se dio cuenta

de la presencia de Vince.

_- ¡Eres una aguafiestas Janice!, ¿eh?, ¡Capitán! -_ dijo el científico volteando hacia atrás y cuadrándose al instante, al descubrir al visitante.

_- ¡Ah!, hola Vince. ¿Que te trae por aquí? -_ pregunto la mujer, saludando de una manera mas casual. Jean no olvidaba, que a pesar de ser el oficial de mayor rango de la nave, Vincent Grant era antes que nada su compañero...

_- Vine a hablar con el Teniente Alenko... y además a decir hola - _dijo el robusto hombre agitando los reportes impresos que traía consigo. A pesar de la practicidad de los reportes digitales, él era de esos a los que aún les gustaba sentir la textura del papel entre sus manos.

_- Pues como puedes ver acabamos de terminar nuestras pruebas, así que es todo tuyo si lo necesitas - _dijo la doctora mientras volteaba a hacer unos ajustes en la computadora en la que estaba trabajando. Ya sabía lo que iba a seguir y no le gustaba en nada...

_- A mi me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas para medir sus poderes... -_ agrego Louis pero un discreto codazo de la mujer y una mirada de reproche de Janice lo hicieron recapacitar:

_- ...pero puede esperar -_

_- De acuerdo - _dijo el capitán, mientras se acercaba una silla y se preparaba para la entrevista.

Unos minutos después y mientras Janice y Louis discutían y hacían algunas mediciones, en el área de pruebas físicas, Grant encaraba a Alenko:

_- ¿Como se encuentra Teniente? - _le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en otra silla frente a él, en la mesa de trabajo.

_- Bien Capitán. Aunque no puedo decir que la hospitalidad haya mejorado desde que nos conocimos -_ dijo el soldado con un cierto dejo de veneno en su voz. No podía culparlo. Las situaciones que habían transpirado desde que se recuperara, fueron poco agradables, por decir lo menos. Atrás de él, Jean dio un ligero respingo que no le pasó desapercibido tanto a los dos hombres en el cuarto, como a los otros que estaban del otro lado del cristal.

_- Entiendo como se siente Teniente. Y lamento profundamente que las cosas no hayan sucedido a gusto de todos, pero debe entender nuestra posición -_ No era ninguna mentira, ni una frase dicha por compromiso. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, no hubiera tenido que aislarlo en una celda por un par de días. Se propuso no distraerse, pues era imperativo lograr la cooperación del hombre, a pesar de lo tozudo que había demostrado ser.

_- Yo también. Y creo que si estuviera en su posición, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero no me gusta permanecer encerrado como prisionero -_ el joven trató de mantener su resentimiento a raya. Shepard lo había dado por muerto en Virmire (¿quien hubiera considerado otra cosa?). Sin embargo, a pesar que la Alianza lo considerara caído en acción, la lealtad era algo difícil de dejar de lado.

_- Usted no es nuestro prisionero. Y si quiere considerarlo de ese modo, por lo menos sea honesto: Para tener dicha condición, se le ha tratado a cuerpo de rey - _contraataco Vince, controlando su temperamento cuidadosamente.

_- Y lo agradezco, es solo que no quisiera quedarme aquí. Mi gente me necesita - _insistió el joven. Realmente le gustaría ver la cara de Shepard y la tripulación de la Normandía, al verlo aparecer por la puerta de entrada.

_- No lo dudo. Pero creo que en la presente circunstancia ayudaría mas a su gobierno si nos orienta en la forma que pedimos - _el capitánestaba empezando a sentirse molesto con la actitud de Alenko.

_- Y le he repetido mil veces que la información que quiere de mí, no la tengo o es clasificada. Usted me asegura que esos datos no van a ser usados con fines bélicos, pero no puedo tomar semejante riesgo... - _no iba a ceder. ¡Quien sabe de que eran capaces estos alienígenas!, y si su tecnología era alguna indicación, podían poner en serios aprietos, no solo a la Alianza sino a todas las razas del Concilio. Era esa una carga que no estaba dispuesto a llevar sobre sus espaldas...

_- Allá vamos otra vez... - _Vince estaba por perder la paciencia de nuevo.

_- No es mi culpa que... - _empezó el joven, pero un sonoro golpe a una mesa detrás de él, lo detuvo.

_- ¡Ya basta! -_ la voz de Jean Grant subió un octava más de lo habitual. Había visto la misma discusión repetirse hasta el cansancio durante la última semana y francamente se había vuelto molesta, por no decir fútil:

_- ¡Hombres!, ¡¿alguna vez van a aprender a comportarse como personas adultas? -_

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. La mirada de Janice a través del cristal no había variado en lo mas mínimo, pero dentro de ella analizaba y guardaba celosamente una grabación de lo que estaba sucediendo. Louis estaba desconcertado y solo acertaba a acomodarse sus lentes de trabajo, en una actitud nerviosa, que revelaba cuan incomodo se sentía.

A pesar de los rostros de sorpresa e irritación de Kaidan y Vince, ella continuo:

_- Creo que necesitan recordar adonde estamos parados ahora mismo. Vince: El Teniente actuó de la manera que lo hizo porque lo acorralamos. Su reacción fue la de un soldado atrapado en una instalación enemiga. No teníamos derecho a tratarlo así, después de lo que tuvo que pasar. ¡Maldición!, ¡yo también me hubiera insubordinado! -_ terminó por golpear a su marido en el hombro y después volteo hacia el soldado de la Alianza:

_- Querida, ¿puedes...? -_

_- ¡No he terminado aún!. Teniente Alenko: Respeto su derecho a disentir de nuestro punto de vista, desconfiar de lo que le decimos y a preservar su lealtad a su gobierno. Pero le recuerdo que salve su vida, cuando su superior decidió sacrificarlo. No lo culpo, ni es mi intención manchar su nombre por ello. Esto no es una prueba de devoción. Lo que puedo decirle es que seguimos a nuestro propio superior a este lugar, porque lo necesitamos, a él y los recursos de su nave, para salvar a la humanidad de nuestra dimensión. Sabemos que nuestro objetivo se encuentra aquí y usted conoce esta realidad mejor que nosotros. Y me permitiré restregarle en la cara de nuevo que, de no ser por nuestra intervención, no sería mas que un puñado de ceniza radioactiva esparcido al viento en ese bonito planeta que dejamos atrás. Le aseguro que llegado el momento nos interesará establecer relaciones cordiales con sus pueblos y autoridades, ¡¿así que por que no deja de comportarse como un perfecto idiota y muestra un mínimo de gratitud? -_

El semblante de la mujer se había puesto rojo por el esfuerzo. Nadie dijo nada inmediatamente. Era tan raro ver a la doctora Grant fuera de sus casillas, que ante semejante espectáculo todos se quedaron anonadados. Kaidan sin embargo, rompió el silencio minutos después, tratando de contener la risa lo mejor que pudo:

_- ¡Vaya una esposa que tiene!, no lo envidio -_ dijo a Vince quien no salía aún de su estupefacción. El hombre de color relajó el semblante al ver la risa de Alenko:

_- Tiene usted razón señora. Y lamento haberme comportado como un "perfecto idiota". Empezamos mal. Las situaciones de primer contacto nunca han sido mi fuerte. Puedo y debo cooperar con ustedes, aunque sea solo por gratitud. Pero tengo algunas condiciones -_

_- Mencionelas -_ ordenó Vince, tomando control de la situación.

_- Oficialmente la Alianza me va a hacer un funeral, pero aún soy un soldado. Y esta es una situación de Primer contacto, así que quiero que se me considere un Oficial de Enlace en vez de solo un recurso y espero, se me trate de esa forma. Por lo menos hasta que pueda notificar a mi embajada. También quiero que recuerden que la Tierra aún es mi lealtad principal y que no voy hacer nada que los ponga en peligro -_

_- Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso Teniente -_ terció Jean.

_- Si vamos a cooperar, necesito saber más de ustedes. Y no solo me refiero a su historia. Su nave esta llena de tecnología que me parece familiar en ciertos aspectos, pero hay otra que no asimilo del todo -_

_- Me parece justo, pero debe haber reciprocidad. Hay cosas que son confidenciales y ninguno puede mencionarlas, pero si quiere jugar al juego de los secretos, esta bien por mí. Usted me cuenta uno, yo le contaré otro. Su contacto será la señorita Em. Tiene autorización para cooperar con usted en lo que necesite. Además creo que ya se conocen -_ Vince señaló a la chica del cabello lila detrás del cristal, observando sin perder detalle. Alenko solo hizo un gesto de disgusto. Se había topado con Janice durante su fallido escape, y no le había ido nada bien. No atinaba a saber como era posible que una chica tan frágil tuviera tal cantidad de fuerza.

El semblante del joven soldado se suavizó. Solo Jean Grant seguía aún agitada por el esfuerzo. Vince llamó la atención hacia el reporte que tenía entre las manos:

_- Podemos empezar con el pie derecho Teniente. Hemos encontrado una serie de señales y emisiones de energía que pudimos rastrear hacia un sector de la galaxia que en nuestra dimensión no esta habitado - _dijo con la mayor seriedad.

_- ¿En que coordenadas se encuentra? -_

_- En lo que nosotros denominamos el sector Épsilon. Si esto no le dice nada, quizá el nombre de la Nebulosa Omega le diga un poco más - _el hombre vio una expresión de pesadumbre en el soldado que se desvaneció tan fugazmente como apareció.

Kaidan reflexionó un momento antes de contestar:

_- Lo que sus sensores de largo alcance encontraron, es la estación espacial Omega. Un viejo centro minero, que se convirtió en refugio de bandidos y traficantes. Esta dentro de lo que la gente del Concilio conoce como los Sistemas Terminus - _dijo tratando de ocultar su pesadumbre.

_- ¿Y porqué el cambio de semblante?, ¿acaso la relación política con esos Sistemas Terminus no es buena? - _cuestionó el capitán. Una cosa era un gesto aislado y otra muy distinta el que su huésped plantara cara de preocupación a cada mención de ese lugar.

_- Efectivamente. Omega esta lleno (entre otras cosas), de razas que por varias razones no acatan las ordenes del Concilio de la Ciudadela. Es la jungla en el espacio -_

_- Se rige por la ley del mas fuerte. ¿Porque será que me acuerdo de las películas del viejo oeste? -_ Jean hizo una mueca de desprecio. Había trabajado y visitado lugares de mala muerte antes de conocer a Vince, y francamente no le gustaba la idea de tener que meterse otra vez en un antro de esos.

_- Su sentimiento es compartido señora Grant. Hay muchas bandas de mercenarios y matones en Omega, que se dedican a actividades poco agradables, ya no digamos legales: Esclavistas, contrabandistas, mercenarios y asesinos a sueldo. Piense en algún trabajo riesgoso y prohibido y lo más probable es que haya uno de esos en Omega - _dijo Kaidan demostrando su poco aprecio por el lugar. Tenía un pasado con la estación y no quería recordarlo ahora.

_- Todo un lugar para quedarse. Y de seguro es una batalla campal cada día a cada hora -_ comento Vince en tono de sorna.

_- De alguna forma capitán. Hay muchos grupos por allí disputándose el poder de manera local, pero uno domina toda la estación: El grupo de Aria -_

_- ¿Aria? - _ambos Grant preguntaron al unísono.

_- Aria T´Lok. Jefa fáctica de Omega. Prefiere no involucrarse mucho en las actividades de ciertas bandas, pero funciona como el equilibrio entre todas ellas. Si un líder crece demasiado en poder y ambición, lo hace desaparecer. Si una banda esta causando demasiados problemas a los negocios, los aplasta y ya. Reina con puño de hierro, y sus hombres están muy bien posicionados, entrenados y armados para que una sola banda pueda con ellos - _continuo Kaidan. En su mente se empezó a formar una idea. Ver a esta fuerza de búsqueda enfrentada a la peor basura galáctica, era una buena forma de medir sus capacidades.

_- Una reina araña -_ comentó Jean, sabiendo bien la clase de personas que solían estar en la punta de las organizaciones criminales. Su propia experiencia, vivida en países en desgracia, después de la Guerra de Unificación de la Tierra, le había enseñado muchas cosas...

_- Sí. Y la colmena que es su reino, es probablemente el lugar con la reputación mas mala de la galaxia. Sin embargo, también es un hervidero de recursos. Todo lo que los distintos razas producen, se puede encontrar allí - _terminó el soldado de la Alianza.

_- Suena como un buen punto para empezar nuestras pesquisas. Esos lugares suelen tener gente dedicada a recabar información. Además podríamos encontrar cartas de navegación con las cuales cotejar las de nuestros sistemas. Creo que vale la pena darle un vistazo -_ aclaró Jean, a pesar de no tener buenos recuerdos de esas locaciones, había aprendido a moverse en ellas sin llamar mucho la atención.

_- Entonces pondremos rumbo a la Nebulosa Omega. ¿Que tan pronto puede estar listo para volver a la acción Teniente? -_ pregunto Vince, con un gesto de malicia que no le pasó desapercibido a los otros.

_- Necesito descansar un poco, quizá un par de horas, pero no llegaremos a la Nebulosa Omega antes de seis horas cuando menos. Hay que transitar por varios relés de masa durante el viaje... ¿porque pregunta? -_

_- Coma y tome una siesta ligera teniente Alenko -_ lo interrumpió el capitán _- Nos veremos en tres horas en el puente de mando. Quería conocer nuestra tecnología, así que le daré la oportunidad. Además no se que es un relé de masa, pero de donde venimos, no necesitamos nada de eso para viajar por la galaxia -_

Kaidan vio al Capitán Grant levantarse del asiento, perplejo por la extrañeza de la situación y pensando a toda marcha, que había querido decir el oficial cuando mencionó que no necesitaban relés de masa...

* * *

_Estación Espacial Omega, Sistema Sahrabarik,_

_Nebulosa Omega, Sistemas Terminus,_

_Brazo Galáctico Norma_

Zaeed Massani penetro en el abandonado edificio de oficinas en penumbra, rifle en mano. Estaba preparado para disparar al menor indicio de ataque, pero esperaba no tener que hacerlo pronto. Su presa, un mercader elcor bastante traicionero, que había decidido jugarle una mala pasada a uno de sus clientes, no estaría esperando que el infame Zaeed entrara por la puerta del frente, sobre todo cuando estaba plagada con guardias, droides y dispositivos para intentar frenarlo. En su delirio el tipo creyó que podría dictar las condiciones en como lo esperaría, y dejó abierto intencionalmente un camino libre por el que una persona mas cuerda intentaría entrar al recinto.

No él... no Zaeed... nunca se había distinguido por su cordura.

A cuestas llevaba la historia de cientos, por no decir miles de contratos exitosos. Si se tenía dinero suficiente para pagar sus servicios, Massani era el mejor mercenario que el dinero pudiera comprar. Mas de veinte años de estar a la cabeza del negocio lo hacían una garantía de éxito, pero también un profesional altamente cotizado.

El dinero sin embargo, no era problema para ciertos sectores pudientes de la sociedad de Illium. Sectores que no deseaban mas que lo mejor de lo mejor para realizar sus encargos. Había competencias desleales que debían desaparecer, mercaderes que arruinar y operaciones que sabotear... Todo en aras de la libre empresa.

Y algunos de esos encargos requerían gente que no preguntara demasiado, que estuviera dispuesta a cumplir las exigencias de la misión, y que no tuviera reparos en romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo un millón de veces, si la solución del problema así lo demandaba.

Lo que nos traía de vuelta al viejo loco Zaeed... y a su rifle de asalto "Jessie". Esa antigualla que, según él, había visto gran cantidad de combate en misiones de diversa índole. Un buen rifle M-8 Avenger, de esa clase que son construidos para durar. Las circunstancias lo habían llevado a retirarlo, pero el mercenario siempre había sido un poco supersticioso. Y las circunstancias de esa misión, (conseguida un día antes del vigésimo primer aniversario de su "rencilla" con Vido Santiago) se habían presentado de tal forma que el mismo no podía menos que sospechar que su suerte estaba gastándose hasta su último centavo, antes de acabarse.

Penetró en el recinto y divisó a un batariano y a dos turianos apostados en el recibidor del lugar. El ligero brillo azul de sus uniformes le dijo que sus escudos cinéticos estaban cargados y operativos. Mas adelante había un emplazamiento con lo que parecía una torreta de defensa pesada y tres droides de seguridad estándar de Hahne-Kedar. Atrás de todo ello había un elevador para conectar a los defensores de la planta baja con otros tantos que pudiera haber arriba.

¡Maldito fuera si iba a perderse la diversión!...

No podía correr directamente hacia el fondo del edificio o la torreta le metería cualquier cantidad de balas en el cuerpo, haciéndolo pedazos tan pronto penetrara en su rango de ataque. Aunque la idea de agregar varias cicatrices más a su cuerpo, con las cuales presumir a cualquier muchacha de bar en turno, no le era desagradable, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por una nueva cirugía reconstructiva mayor, así que desecho esa idea.

Tampoco podía escabullirse entre ellos, puesto que el escaso mobiliario no lo permitía. Pero había varias columnas que aguantarían una buena cantidad de tiros en su estructura, y el sistema eléctrico no estaba trabajando a su máxima eficiencia. Además ambos muros y techo no eran tan resistentes como en los edificios aledaños, lo cual era una característica común en ciertos habitáculos de baja ralea de las colonias mas paupérrimas de Omega. Uno o dos disparos bien colocados y las cosas no estarían tan disparejas como antes. Midió bien sus tiempos y preparó su rifle, verificando la carga. Activo el interruptor que activaba la característica de munición de disrupción de su arma.

Se dijo a si mismo que hacer explotar las cosas era perderse de la mayor parte de la diversión, como romper un juguete cuando no lo habías tenido mas de cinco minutos contigo. Pero el mercenario considero que la ocasión meritaba una de esas aproximaciones incendiarias que siempre llevaba consigo, por si acaso. Sacó un par de granadas de la bolsa de municiones que llevaba consigo y se escabulló en la oscuridad, hasta quedar cerca de uno de los pilares, en la aproximación mas cercana que podía realizar sin ser visto por el grupo de soldados. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y lanzó la granada rodando hasta el área donde los extraterrestres fumaban un cigarro.

A Zaeed le gustaban los fuegos artificiales. Especialmente cuando alguna de esas pocas ferias itinerantes, que cuando niño eran ya espectáculos en vías de extinción se presentaban en su vecindad, solía disfrutarlos mucho. En sus mocedades soñaba con dedicarse a la elaboración de esos artilugios explosivos que iluminaban el cielo con tonos multicolores y hacían a los espectadores arrobarse en ensoñaciones fugaces. Por supuesto, en muchos casos la vida no es siquiera remotamente parecida a lo que uno se imagina. La de Zaeed no fue la excepción. La guerra, el odio y la adrenalina se volvieron una parte de su vida que tardo en aceptar, para después abrazar y al último considerar algo natural. El niño soñador se volvió un hombre aventurero, para después ser solo un viejo cínico. Pero la ilusión de la niñez no había desaparecido del todo, y su vida militar le enseñó que aún podía conjurar los fuegos artificiales de su juventud, especialmente cuando las granadas incendiarias que el mismo había aprendido a fabricar, explotaban sobre los escudos cinéticos de sus enemigos, desencadenando una serie de reacciones multicolores que en mucho se asemejaban a los espectáculos de antaño.

El viejo dibujo una media sonrisa y salió de su escondite, lanzando un disparo de contusión que pasó de largo del primer grupo, que se agitaba y debatía tratando de quitarse sus achicharradas armaduras, e hizo blanco sobre los androides de seguridad, lanzándolos a todos hacia atrás y deshabilitando a uno de ellos. La torreta reacciono, la Inteligencia Virtual habilitada en ella echando a andar los mecanismos de disparo. Zaeed se refugió detrás de uno de los pilares y se echo espaldas a tierra para presentar el menor blanco posible, varios disparos rebotando en su propio azulado escudo cinético. Al tiempo que hacía eso, disparó contra el techo justo arriba del emplazamiento. Un par de prolongadas ráfagas y el techo cedió, los pedazos de metal y mampostería aplastando a los androides y obstruyendo la visión de la torreta. El guardia batariano, que era el único que había logrado quitarse su armadura a tiempo, se aprestó a buscar una cobertura para defenderse, pero algunos tiros penetraron su cabeza y lo hicieron caer como si fuera un muñeco desmadejado.

Massani se levantó y aprovechando la obstrucción de la torreta, corrió hasta ella y se coloco detrás, abriendo una rejilla en su base. Una rociada del rifle de asalto y el sistema murió. Tan solo habían pasado treinta segundos... Se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón de subida. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y no recibió un torrente de balas, se dijo que la bienvenida no había sido tan divertida después de todo. Pero aún le quedaba el resto del edificio...

* * *

El club nocturno Afterlife, con sus luces multicolores y pantallas gigantescas de video dominaba la mayoría de la plataforma numero doscientos cincuenta y ocho, donde antaño se recibieran los embarques de insumos externos y se despacharan los cargueros de elemento cero hacia incontables sistemas de la galaxia. Ahora esa antigua y noble instalación se había convertido en un rincón de perdición, destilado de una tierra en la que la ley del mas fuerte estaba condicionada por que tan grande y poderosa era el arma que los habitantes cargaban. Un local donde todas las noches había largas colas de gente tratando de escapar de sus vidas sórdidas y miserables, encandilados como las polillas, atraídas por la luz de la llama que se desprende del sugerente lugar, iluminando su vida y llenándola de emociones y alegrías fatuas y efímeras, consumiéndola como inhumano tributo a Polifemo, en su totalidad, hasta que queden solo los huesos y los cascarones de las vidas vacías que una vez pululaban alrededor de ella.

Era un lugar de decadencia, donde multitud de alienígenas (asaris, humanas y de otras clases), agitaban sus cuerpos jóvenes y perfectos por encima de las mesas y en las esquinas oscuras, al compás de una música estridente y embriagante, que invitaba a los placeres mas sensuales y los pecados mas exquisitos. Un recinto donde se tenía que mirar con recelo hacia todos lados, porque al siguiente segundo se podía estar muerto sin saber exactamente porque. Un remanso donde tomar una bebida en la barra significaba estar expuesto a ser envenenado por algún descontento fanático batariano, que a veces llevaba su gresca mas allá de los humanos. Donde conseguir información valiosa era tan sencillo como demostrar que tenías dinero suficiente con que pagarla (y sobrevivir para sacarle partido).

Ese era el antro de la araña, y en el centro de esa hechura de hilos de corrupción, deseo y decadencia, tejida cuidadosamente alrededor de ella, iluminada por luces duras y oscilantes, bañada por la música excitante, rodeada de soldados bien recompensados, que fusilarían al mas osado sin pensárselo dos veces, y que le traían presas jóvenes para satisfacer su hambre y deseos de poder y riquezas, estaba la Reina Araña.

Enfundada en piel (verdadera piel de nathak traída de los planetas mas peligrosos, y cortada y diseñada por los miembros mas selectos de la sociedad de Omega), metal y fibroplastico, sentada en un balcón por encima de la perdición del lugar, admirando a cada momento, como una diosa oscura y caprichosa, como la vida allí era moldeada por su mero deseo, estaba Aria T´Lok, dueña y regente incondicional de Omega.

Su jefe de seguridad, un batariano malencarado al que Aria había llegado a aceptar (pero jamás a estimar, pues viniendo de ella, tal consideración indicaba que se era solamente un peón útil), se acercó y se quedó parado a un metro atrás, esperando que la esbelta asari se diera cuenta de su presencia. Acercarse más sin su autorización equivalía a buscar la muerte, y nadie (¡absolutamente nadie!) podía interrumpir a Aria en sus momentos de contemplación. Eventualmente la extraterrestre, de facciones duras y mirada ambiciosa, volteo al notar la presencia de una sombra:

_-¿Que sucede? -_ preguntó con voz imperiosa y chocante. El jefe de seguridad ignoró semejante insulto. Su vida era más valiosa que cualquier reclamo a la Reina Araña...

_- Aria... la gente del puesto de observación detecto una inusual descarga de energía en los sensores de mediano rango, hace menos de diez minutos. Como si una flota masiva hubiera salido de un viaje MRL. Apareció a menos de cuarenta mil kilómetros de nosotros, pero los sensores activos no detectan mas que una señal extraña, como si fuera un asteroide ferroso o de algún metal pesado... -_ dijo el extraterrestre, armándose de un valor inusitado.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero el brillo del interés adornó sus ojos:

_- Manden naves para una búsqueda in situ, quiero reportes actualizados cada tres minutos. Si encuentran alguna presencia hostil, destruyanla, ¿entendido? - _ordenó sin perder la calma y los guardias y lugartenientes a su alrededor lanzaron las ordenes por sus omniherramientas. El batariano iba a retirarse a cumplir sus labores, pero Aria le hizo una seña de que permaneciera en su lugar. El miedo asomó en su rostro:

_- ¡Diez minutos!, ¿tardaste casi diez minutos en avisarme?. ¡Responde!: ¿Eres estúpido o no precias tu vida? -_ la Reina Araña se levantó de su asiento. El batariano se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal. Y le fue confirmado cuando vio a la silueta de la extraterrestre iluminarse de un azul obscuro terrible, indicativo de que su vida iba a terminar abruptamente.

_- ¡Yo!... ¡no quería molestarla!...¡usted dio ordenes expresas de no molestarla! - _dijo el otro sintiendo que su valor no le alcanzaba para sobreponerse a la imagen de la muerte que veía frente de sí.

_- ¡Efectivamente eso hice!, ¡pero si lo que está allá afuera es una flota de ataque contra nosotros, ya los tenemos casi encima idiota!. ¡Como jefe de seguridad deberías de saber eso y sobreponerte!, ¡lamentablemente para ti, no llegarás a poner en práctica lo que aprendiste hoy! -_ dijo ella, haciendo un gesto y levantando la mano. El pobre infeliz frente a sí se elevo en el aire, producto del tremendo poder biotico de la asari y salió despedido contra la pared del la especie de anfiteatro que era el club nocturno, estrellándose contra a ella a velocidad terminal y repartiendo sus sesos por el lugar. Varias mujeres cercanas al cadáver chillaron y salieron despavoridas, pero el resto de la concurrencia no se detuvo, como deseosa de no llamar la atención de la Reina Araña. Cuando esta terminó, volteo hacia sus subordinados y mencionó, con voz templada por el hielo, pero que transpiraba una furia incontenible:

_- Cualquier falla en reportarme un asunto de tal importancia encontrará el mismo castigo... y alguien encárguese de limpiar ese desastre -_

* * *

_Borde del Sistema Sahrabarik,_

_Nebulosa Omega, Sistemas Terminus,_

_Brazo Galáctico Norma_

Tres horas después, con estupor rayano en la conmoción, Kaidan Alenko daba fe de lo que el capitán le había dicho. Mientras miraba a través de la pantalla holográfica de mando, veía aparecer en los sensores de corto alcance la silueta de hongo de la estación espacial Omega a la distancia.

_- ¡No es posible! - _dijo contrariado. El salto transposicional había sido casi inmediato. Se preguntó si los recién llegados le estarían gastando una broma.

_- No parece muy convencido Teniente. Pero le puedo asegurar que, según los sensores estamos a... ¿Louis? - _pregunto Vince Grant. Esperaba esa reacción de su invitado.

_- Estamos a un octavo de segundo-luz: Un poco mas de treinta y siete mil kilómetros - _dijo el científico, ajustándose las gafas. Janice estaba cerca de él, sin intervenir en el dialogo_. _

_- ¿Como puede ser eso?. No usan relés de masa... - _fue la azorada respuesta del joven.

_- Nuestro sistema de transposición nos permite atravesar grandes distancias siempre y cuando podamos mantener un agujero de gusano estable. La validación de la teoría sobre la topología del espacio del siglo XXI nos dice que... -_ empezó el científico en uno de esos arrebatos de alarde tan particulares.

_- ¿Agujeros de gusano?, ¿pueden abrir agujeros de gusano estables? - _la cara de Alenko decía que no daba crédito a lo que el ex-miembro del desaparecido decimoquinto escuadrón táctico le decía.

_- ¡Sí!. Y no solo eso, también podemos... - _iba a continuar, pero Vincent fue mas rápido...

_- Louis... - _El joven pelirrojo se contuvo, mientras Janice atinaba a sonreír, en un gesto aprendido que le daba un aire muy humano.

_- Lo siento Capitán. En resumidas cuentas... sí. La explicación es larga, pero no hay tiempo para ella por el momento - _la mirada de Vince le dijo inmediatamente que no era prudente continuar esa conversación.

_- Hora de hacer un poco de cooperación mutua Teniente. Necesitamos unas cartas de navegación estelar con las cuales cotejar nuestros propios registros. Además sería interesante poder contactar con un mercader de información que pueda darnos noticias del SDF-3, si las hay. Usted conoce la estación espacial, pero si lo que dice es cierto, es un lugar adonde no se puede ir solo. Lo que le pido es que acompañe a un grupo de nuestros efectivos, como guía y asesor. ¿Conoce alguien en ese lugar teniente, que nos pueda ayudar? -_

_- Me temo que sí -_ dijo el soldado con reluctancia _- Y no es un tipo que se deje encontrar fácilmente -_ agrego, sin despegar la vista de las imágenes de los sensores de largo alcance.

_- Por lo que podemos facilitarle las cosas para encontrarlo. Dispondrá de ciertos recursos para facilitarle su labor... valores de cambio (afortunadamente nos hemos hecho de algunos recursos valiosos y raros para cambiarlos por la moneda que se use). Además no irá solo: Janice y un grupo de efectivos irán con usted -_ dijo Vince volteando hacia el ginoide, quien solo le devolvió la mirada.

_- No se ofenda capitán... pero llevar un grupo numeroso podría ser un riesgo. La inestabilidad política de Terminus hace que esta situación sea como atravesar un campo minado. Un error y se pueden desencadenar consecuencias terribles -_ advirtió Alenko.

"_Hora de otra perla de sabiduría"_, pensó el capitán, y enseguida decidió que podía aflojarle más la lengua al soldado:

_- ¿Cual es el problema con esos Sistemas Terminus teniente?. Su aproximación a ellos es demasiado cauta para indicar nada bueno... -_

_- Los Sistemas Terminus no aceptan las resoluciones del Concilio y representan por lo menos un veinte por ciento del territorio conocido y cartografiado de la galaxia - _Alenko soltó un suspiro y continuó:

_- Están divididos en estados pequeños que se manejan de manera independiente. Por si mismos estos planetas no representan una amenaza, pero si se llegaran a juntar para combatir por una causa común... Hace casi tres años hubo un ataque de parte de una flota pirata proveniente de Terminus, contra una colonia de la Alianza: Elysium -_ se detuvo un momento, inspirando profundamente:

_- Las defensas del planeta no fueron suficientes para repeler el ataque y los piratas se dedicaron a destruir y saquear. Si no hubiera sido por las acciones de mi ex-oficial al mando, el Comandante Shepard, la población hubiera sido arrasada y los refuerzos de la Alianza no hubieran podido llegar a tiempo para salvar lo que quedaba. Como verá, no se puede tomar a la ligera a esa gente. Pero el Concilio se opone a una guerra abierta con ellos -_

_- Entiendo... - _Vince Grant y se detuvo, frotándose la barbilla con la mano derecha y meditando un momento cuidadosamente:

_- Esto requiere una operación de encubierto. Aún llevará compañía, pero solo irá Janice y algún otro soldado asignado con usted - _dijo Vince, sin preocuparle demasiado. Esperaba tener que medir sus fuerzas con los soldados de este universo en algún momento, pero no iba causar un incidente diplomático nomas llegara...

_- Señor... con el debido respeto, a pesar de que la señorita Em ha probado que sabe defenderse sola, no creo que este sea un lugar para... - _empezó la retahíla del pelinegro.

_- ¡Teniente Alenko! -_ oyó desde su espalda _- ¡Creo que está mas que probado que se defenderme!. Además, esta es la perfecta oportunidad para recabar datos de inteligencia de este lugar. Y no hay nadie en esta nave que pueda hacerlo mejor que yo, así que deje sus prejuicios machistas de lado! -_ Alenko volteo a ver a la chica con expresión de sorpresa. Louis solo reprimió una risa forzada.

Kaidan estaba seguro de que las sorpresas irían en aumento de aquí en adelante.

Y efectivamente, estas continuaron cuando fue escoltado primero a la Sala de Guerra de la nave, donde conoció a las otros que irían con él. El Teniente Primero Marcus Rush sería el piloto que los llevaría a la estación. Se encargaría de la inserción y la extracción de emergencia, en caso de una eventualidad. También estaban el Capitán Angelo Dante, de la infantería, quien sería su segundo acompañante y refuerzo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, y los oficiales Valverde, un par de gemelos mellizos que permanecerían en la nave y funcionarían como apoyo táctico.

Después de las introducciones de rigor y el desglose de la misión, fue conducido al hangar principal. Mientras caminaba percibió el ambiente de tensión típico de una nave de combate. La gente moviendo suministros y verificando sistemas, a la vez que hacía reparaciones de rutina, y realizaba los procedimientos estándar de trabajo. En ese sentido el ambiente no era distinto del de otros transportes donde había estado. La electricidad flotaba en el aire, pero las miradas de sorpresa y hasta un poco hostiles de la gente de la cubierta no le pasaron desapercibidas.

El vehículo que llevarían para atracar en Omega, era feo a mas no poder. Era literalmente un "ladrillo volador" (comentario de cariño y sorna que había oído y no le paso desapercibido) pintado de un color azul oscuro con vivos en blanco. Marcus Rush lo llamo un caza VE-12S "Beta de Combate Electrónico", y le comentó que había sido rescatado en un modelo similar a esos. Alenko tomo nota de la fuerza y potencia del diseño, a pesar de lo poco agraciado de su linea. Su longitud total era de una décima parte del tamaño de la Normandía. Comparó mentalmente las formas estilizadas de los cazas terrestres y turianos con esos, y se dijo que el mal gusto era una característica mas terrestre de lo que la consideraba.

Lo que realmente lo maravilló sin embargo, fue ver un robot, de tamaño de un edificio de casi cuatro pisos, de figura cuadrada y aparatosa, (que a la sazón identificaría como un destroid "Excalibur") cargando un contenedor de materiales que hubiera necesitado un potente modulo de efecto de masa para transportarse. A pesar de haber visto los (increíbles hasta entonces) robots de seguridad de Hahne-Kedar, estos sistemas eran más impresionantes, sin contar que eran casi tres veces mas grandes.

_-¿Maravillosos no? - _ preguntó Angelo Dante, mientras se acercaba a él. No podía ocultar que se encontraba sorprendido por el tamaño del vehículo, pero aún más por la facilidad con que se desplazaba. Los ingenieros de distintas razas (con excepción de los quarianos, a quienes se les reconocía su natural afinidad con temas de robótica e inteligencia artificial) habían batallado para crear ingenios que pudieran desplazarse de manera tan natural como ese modelo gigantesco lo hacía. Estos recién llegados sin embargo, tenían maquinas que hacían ver a los droides de guerra de la Alianza y otros pueblos como meros juguetes.

_- Sin duda Capitán. Parecen sacados de los holovids de fantasía que solía ver los sábados por la mañana cuando niño -_ dijo Alenko mientras veía a la maquina depositar el contenedor en una estantería casi tan alta como él.

_- Entiendo. Esos destroids de vieja generación son sin duda imponentes. Sirvieron bien en la guerra contra los Zentraedi. Pero si ellos lo impresionan, debería ver lo que los posteriores modelos son capaces de hacer -_ comentó el gigantesco oficial (por lo menos treinta centímetros mas grande de talla que él), mientras miraba casualmente la maquina. El tipo no parecía impresionado en lo más mínimo...

"_Probablemente producto de la presencia cotidiana de esos artefactos"_, pensó. Reflexionó en como las diferencias entre ambos universos eran notables. Si bien había cosas y gestos comunes, se dijo que si sus nuevos compañeros hubieran sido extraterrestres, no hubieran sido más desconcertantes. Inspeccionó la nave de nuevo, con su carga de sensores y sistemas para guerra electrónica que esa particular versión parecía tener incorporada. Hizo una nota mental acerca del inusitado progreso que los extranjeros tenían en tecnología de guerra y espero no estar cometiendo un error al ayudarlos.

_- ¿Esta listo para partir teniente?. Si ha volado alguna vez en una aeronave de combate la sensación no debería serle extraña... -_ comentó Janice, apareciendo detrás de los dos hombres. Venía ataviada en la coraza CVR-3 que había visto portar a los grupos de infantería de marina de la nave.

_- No. Supongo que el entrenamiento y despliegue de combate en una nave de descenso Kodiak no cuentan como eso... -_ volteo hacia ella. La mujer pasó junto a él, arrojándole un tubo con pastillas.

_- No conozco sus modelos de despliegue de tropas, pero estoy segura de que no se parecen en nada a un Beta. Conserve el tubo, puede necesitarlo... - _tomó una bolsa de pertrechos y se la echo al hombro con una facilidad pasmosa. Kaidan pensó inmediatamente en Ashley Williams y se sonrió.Después volvió su vista hacia el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

_- ¿Que?, ¿pastillas para el mareo? -_ estudio el cilindro color claro, cuyo contenido eran unas pastillas grandes, en apariencia difíciles de tragar.

_- Al final de este viaje serán sus mejores amigas... -_ agregó ella con un poco de malicia y se dirigió hacia la rampa de entrada del Beta, introduciéndose en el interior. Alenko maldijo internamente y pensó que iba a disfrutar mucho el choque cultural entre la señorita Em y las razas de Omega...

Diez minutos después la nave estaba cerrada y Marcus Rush se aprestaba a sacarla del hangar.

_- Este es "Skull dos", solicitando permiso para despegar -_

_- "Skull dos", aquí puente. Permiso para despegar concedido. Proceda al área de infiltración ¡y buena caza!-_

Alenko sintió la nave rugir bajo sus pies. Acostumbrado como estaba a la silenciosa operación de la naves de la Alianza, se desconcertó al sentir el estentóreo rugido de las turbinas al elevar la nave. Sus sistemas no se parecían en nada a los de los vehículos que conocía. Apretó su cinturón de seguridad y se aplastó más contra la silla deseando asegurarse con uñas y dientes, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a sus compañeros:

_- Relajese teniente Alenko... -_ Le comento la teniente Valverde, una rubia de cabello corto a la estricta usanza militar y ojos de un verde almendrado, enmarcados por profundas ojeras, a la que sus compañeros solían llamarle Berta:

_- ...volar en un Beta es tan seguro como volar en uno de los aviones de la Tierra de antaño - _añadió con una sonrisa amigable.

_- Con la diferencia de que cualquier posible complicación no nos deja en una atmósfera repleta de oxígeno, sino en el espacio frío y desnudo - _agregó su hermano Miguel, igualmente rubio ojiverde y de facciones demacradas, en un tono de sarcasmo que Kaidan deploró.

El despegue fue mas grácil de lo que esperaba. Pero la aceleración le recordó sus días de prueba en la estación Caronte. Se encontró apretando fuertemente el tubo de pastillas que Janice le había dado. El grito de jubilo de Marcus Rush al sentir la potencia de la nave terminó de confirmarle lo que ya sospechaba.

Estaba por entrar a la estación espacial mas peligrosa de la galaxia en compañía de un puñado de orates...

* * *

Zaeed Massani había subido ya por los dos ascensores del edificio, limpiando los siguientes tres pisos de enemigos, que habían presentado un reto mayor que el de la gente de la entrada. Una bala había logrado penetrar sus escudos, entrando y saliendo limpiamente de su antebrazo. Su armadura había aplicado medigel para curar la herida, pero dejaría una fea marca. Siempre lo hacía. Tras de sí había dejado los cadáveres de otros tantos guardias y algunos robots de asalto. La sangre de varios alienígenas decoraba las paredes del lugar, amargo recordatorio de porque uno no se metía con el viejo mercenario.

Solo quedaba por revisar el techo del edificio, aislado en una zona donde las demás construcciones eran de proporciones muy pequeñas. Sin embargo eliminar a su presa no iba a ser mas fácil porque ya hubiera acabado con todos los refuerzos. Los elcor eran, en la percepción general del publico, criaturas fuertes, pero lentas y de movimientos un poco torpes. Los extraterrestres no hacían nada para desmentir esa creencia. Pero el hecho de haber vivido durante tanto tiempo en un planeta de alta gravedad tiene sus ventajas, y una de ellas es haber desarrollado una fuerza y resistencias superiores a lo normal. Un elcor no correría jamás (a menos de que su vida dependiera de ello), pero si lo hacía era mejor quitarse de su camino...

El viejo ex-soldado subió por las escaleras y cruzó el umbral que daba al techo. Había un mercenario solitario allí, que despachó sin perder tiempo. Escudriñó los accidentes de terreno (casetas, tubos y ductos de los sistemas de aire), evitando mirar al techo cavernoso de la estación espacial, para no distraerse. No había rastro alguno del mercader elcor. ¿Como era posíble que una mole de casi cuatro metros de largo por dos de alto desapareciera en un techo sin dejar rastro?... ¡o le habían salido alas o jamás había estado allí para empezar!. Pero eso no era posible. Sus contactos le habían mostrado información pertinente para verificar que su objetivo estaba allí.

Algo sin embargo estaba mal. Reflexionó un segundo, volviendo sus pasos desde que su contacto le mando el contrato de asesinato, en Illium. El contratante había sido terriblemente solicito a la hora de facilitarle ciertos detalles, como una paga anticipada e información sobre su objetivo. Había comisionado a su intermediario encontrar lo que pudiera sobre su nuevo blanco, y este había recabado datos de manera muy sencilla...

¡Como si estuviera ahí... lista para que el la encontrara!...

Se puso en guardia alzando su viejo rifle, la tensión en su cuerpo acumulándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Si su contacto lo había mandado a una trampa, iba a pagarlo muy caro. Su mente voló rápidamente hasta el cadáver que había dejado atrás. Se acercó y buscó frenéticamente alguna insignia o identificación, sin encontrarla. Empezó a despojar el cuerpo de su armadura y la corazonada que hacía latir su corazón desbocadamente encontró su recompensa: Allí, en la base del cuello del mercenario muerto (un batariano por cierto) estaba el tatuaje de un sol estilizado en color azul claro, que le confirmó sus sospechas...

Vido Santiago estaba tras de él de nuevo...

El sonido de elevación de una nave de asalto Mantis terminó de despabilarlo. El viejo saltó poniéndose a cubierto detrás una caseta, al tiempo que varias ráfagas pasaban junto a él. Algunos de los tiros rebotaron en su escudo cinético, llevándolo a un nivel peligrosamente bajo. Una voz lo saludó desde los altavoces del vehículo:

_- ¡Zaeed!. Vido Santiago manda saludos... -_ para después disparar un misil sobre la construcción que le daba cobijo. El mercenario saltó a tiempo hacia atrás para no perecer en la explosión, pero no pudo evitar que esta lo proyectara hacia atrás, casi por encima del borde del edificio, hacia una caída de cuatro pisos. Ya había perdido a Jessie, que había caído hacia la calle durante la explosión, así que se agarró con uñas y dientes del borde de la cornisa, pero la maquina de asalto aún seguía ahí. Solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que el sicario de Vido lo encontrara y entonces podía despedirse.

Miró hacia abajo. No había cuerdas, cables o basura. Nada para disminuir el impacto de su caída. Solo el duro y frío suelo de Omega esperándolo. Miro hacia ambos lados y a su izquierda encontró la nave de los Soles Azules rodeando el edificio:

_- ¡Dí unas ultimas palabras para Vido antes de morir, Massani! - _la sorna y el desprecio estaban presentes en la voz que salía del aparato, pero Zaeed no podía reconocer la voz. Era uno de esos tantos mercenarios que llegaron a formar parte de las filas de los Soles Azules después de que Vido lo traicionara. Una comezón en el lado derecho de su cara le recordó el día en que su compañero de armas le metió un tiro a quemarropa en el rostro.

Ahora tenía la mitad de la cara de un pobre diablo pegada a su cráneo, porque eso era todo lo que el doctor de mala muerte que lo había atendido después había podido hacer por él. Su ojo derecho era de un azul tan claro que se notaba, sobre todo contrastado con su ojo izquierdo, de color oscuro. La ira y la rabia lo invadieron. Ira por haberse dejado engatusar por lo que parecía un trabajo más. Rabia porque ese desgraciado de Vido aún tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo, aunque con cada segundo colgado de esa cornisa las posibilidades de que eso sucediera se veían cada vez más y mas remotas.

Volteo con el semblante desafiante, hacia la nave que flotaba a su lado, grabando sin duda cada momento de amargura de su predicamento. Clavo los dispares ojos en la cabina del piloto y juntando todo el rencor y odio que veinte años de vendeta pueden inspirar gritó:

_- ¡Vido!, ¡ni en el puto infierno podrás esconderte de mí! - _dejando que su mirada hablara del suplicio que le esperaba a su enemigo. La nave activó sus cañones contra él, pero los disparos no hicieron blanco. Se había soltado al vacío... a una caída de cuatro pisos que fue interrumpida por el toldo de un transporte de materiales que pasaba por ahí. Zaeed rebotó contra él y terminó en el suelo del distrito, junto a su arma.

Levantándose tan rápidamente como pudo, el ex-soldado activo la función de disparos de contusión de su rifle y abrió fuego contra el transporte, mientras esta disparaba otra vez sus ametralladoras de efecto de masa. A falta de armas mas pesadas con las cuales dañar mas seriamente la maquina voladora, los disparos de contusión, cuyo objetivo principal era tirar rápidamente las barreras cinéticas enemigas, tendrían que hacer el truco. Los tiros se estrellaron en el escudo azul de la nave, pero el mercenario debía estar de suerte, porque una chispa brotó del chasis. Algo no estaba funcionando bien y pudo corroborarlo cuando la nave empezó a moverse erraticamente. El artilugio se alejó, luchando con frenesí para mantener el control. Pero él mismo no había salido ileso. Su escudo había absorbido gran parte del daño propiciado por su caída, pero no había sido suficiente para detener las nuevas ráfagas de su enemigo.

Se llevó la mano al abdomen y observó el líquido escarlata brotar de su torso. Los sistemas de medigel de su armadura no estaban funcionando correctamente, así que el infame mercenario abrió los depósitos manualmente y procedió a aplicarse lo poco que quedaba en las heridas visibles. El transporte se había ido, pero los secuaces de su enemigo no tardarían en venir. Se recargó un momento en un contenedor de basura y vio descender una extraña nave cuadrada y azul a la lejanía. Sabiendo que quedarse en ese lugar equivalía a la muerte, echo a andar, recargándose trabajosamente en la culata de su amado Jessie.

No pensaba que los recién llegados fueran unos samaritanos, pero prefería correr el riesgo, a esperar a que el resto de los Soles Azules lo encontraran...

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, (propuestas de matrimonio... em... perdón. Eso es para otra pagina) y reproches por mi técnica (o falta de ella), favor de apretar el botón de "submit review" y dejar su comentario. Responderé personalmente a sus inquietudes.

Siguiente Capitulo: Continúan las peripecias de Alenko y su grupo en Omega. Además parte de la (aburrida) política de la Ciudadela y Shepard conoce a Rick Hunter. ¡No se lo pierdan!.


	8. Siete: Política y otras malas costumbres

Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

If you want to read this story in English, please check **"Shadows of the Reapers"** in the same section: _**Crossovers: Robotech-Mass Effect**_

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta!. Esta vez me he tardado menos, pero de todas maneras ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima actualización. De cualquier manera la historia continua, y mientras ustedes sigan leyendo, yo seguiré quebrandome el coco para llevar esta historia a buen termino.

De nuevo agradezco a **ferduran** y a **Ridli Scott**, por haber favorecido esta historia.

**ferduran**: Espero que mi mensaje haya servido para aclarar tus dudas.

_Anyway... show must go on!, ¡así que vamonos con lo que sigue!._

* * *

_**Capitulo Siete:**_

_**Política, sinceridad y otras tantas malas costumbres.**_

_Hangar Privado de la Torre del Concilio, La Ciudadela_

_Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la Estrella Widow,_

_Brazo Galáctico Sagitario_

El embajador Donnel Udina, ataviado para la ceremonia de recepción oficial, se frotaba las manos evidenciando un nerviosismo que era cada vez mas pronunciado. Mientras se acercaba al grupo de recepción, tratando de disimular su ansiedad, observaba a las delegaciones del Concilio, reflexionando sobre la conmoción que había sacudido a la Tierra en días anteriores. Habían pasado casi diez periodos de la Ciudadela (poco menos de cinco de ellos de la Tierra) desde la llegada de la supuesta Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech, y la opinión general de los altos mandos terrestres había sido de escándalo absoluto.

El Parlamento y la Junta Militar de la Alianza, (que reunían entre ambos a la mayor cantidad de servidores públicos en la historia de la humanidad), habían reaccionado con inusitada celeridad a la noticia. Se había convocado a sesiones extraordinarias durante las últimas noventa y seis horas. Se repasaron asuntos como la política de la Alianza para las relaciones con extraterrestres y la doctrina de guerra, y se dijeron en el estrado muchas cosas que habían quedado veladas desde tiempos de la Guerra del Primer Contacto.

Mas conmoción causó la noticia de que los visitantes que habían puesto en jaque a la Flota de la Ciudadela eran humanos, venidos de una dimensión alterna (si es que la historia mencionada y avalada por el Concilio resultaba ser cierta). La noticia bomba era que los visitantes buscaban ser reconocidos por el triunvirato de la galaxia, como una nación independiente de la Alianza. Por eso los altos mandos se habían decidido a viajar desde Arcturus, mandando como avanzada un grupo de asesores que habían establecido contacto con los representantes de la nave extranjera hacía dos días.

Los medios de comunicación en el planeta madre habían sido mantenidos en la oscuridad de ciertos detalles, pero esa situación no iba a durar mucho, debido a que la población de la Ciudadela había sido testigo de los acontecimientos (y varios miles de humanos y otros extraterrestres estaban involucrados en la compensación que la Fuerza Expedicionaria estaba dando a los damnificados del incidente). Udina estaba al tanto de dicha situación y si hacía unas semanas le hubieran comentado que su mundo estaba por ponerse de cabeza, hubiera mandado al diablo (diplomáticamente eso sí) al atrevido ingenuo.

Ahora el norte se convertía en el sur, y las cosas ya no eran tan claras...

Se detuvo frente al grupo que su embajada había ensamblado y se abrió paso entre los varios asesores y dignatarios, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Allí estaban los oficiales de la Marina espacial, preparándose para la recepción del Almirante Hunter y su grupo diplomático. Al frente estaba un hombre que ya había visto sus mejores años sirviendo a los intereses de la Humanidad, al igual que muchos otros mandos de Arcturus. El Almirante Steven Hackett de la Quinta Flota, era un rival político que tenía que ser considerado seriamente. Fue gracias a él y sus recomendaciones, que el Comandante Shepard fue promovido como candidato a Espectro, y su amistad con el Capitán Anderson era de todos conocida. A Udina no le gustaba su presencia en la Ciudadela. Si tenía en cuenta sin embargo que las fuerzas políticas de la Tierra se estaban agitando como cuando un un niño tira piedras a un nido de avispas, su presencia en la estación espacial era mas que obvia.

Junto a él estaba un hombre un poco mas bajito, de rasgos caucásicos, perfectamente afeitado y con los galones de Almirante al hombro. El oficial al mando de la Tercera Flota, Grant Sparks, padre de la capitana civil Jennifer Sparks, quien había hecho primer contacto con los recién llegados, flanqueaba a un grupo de presencias: El Presidente de los Estados Unidos Norteamericanos: Ford v. Huerta. Su par de la Unión Europea: Illich Vladimir Kurchenko y el Primer Ministro de la Federación Popular China: Zang Xiou Guo.

Los invitados se veían atentos, aunque un poco apesadumbrados, listos para obtener cualquier información nueva que les permitiera evaluar a los "otros".

El Embajador no podía tampoco evitar el nerviosismo. Los recién llegados habían rechazado una invitación de parte de los representantes de la Alianza para viajar al planeta madre:

"_Me temo que no estamos en condiciones de hacer un viaje de esa naturaleza por el momento. Las reparaciones de nuestra nave, así como la compensación prometida a la Ciudadela por los desmanes causados, nos obligan a permanecer aquí. Cuando hayamos pagado nuestra deuda con el Concilio sin embargo, podremos visitar su Tierra. Según las informaciones proporcionadas por sus ayudantes, es un lugar hermoso"_ había dicho la embajadora Hayes.

No le gustaba la negativa que habían recibido, y que había motivado a que los dignatarios de las tres naciones mas poderosas de la Tierra hubieran viajado a la estación espacial. Si estos recién llegados tenían una tecnología y fuerzas militares que podían impulsar a los humanos a obtener una posición privilegiada a la hora de respaldar sus demandas ante la comunidad galáctica (sin mencionar que podrían evitar penosos y terribles incidentes como los de Elysium y Edén Prime) entonces, el diplomático pensaba, estaban obligados a compartirla con ellos (y si ese pensamiento no rondaba sus mentes, el mismo debía encargarse de recordarles sus lealtades).

Miró a su reloj. Faltaban menos de tres minutos para que el transporte Horizonte programado para traer a los mandatarios, aterrizara en el muelle privado de la Torre del Concilio. Las delegaciones de las razas de la Ciudadela y sus asociados esperaban ya, ensambladas en sus lugares. Estaban flanqueados por un grupo de soldados ataviados en uniformes de gala, y en formación, con armas ceremoniales preparadas para hacer disparos de salva. Además un grupo de niños de las razas del Concilio esperaban en el fondo, para dar flores a los recién llegados tan pronto bajaran de su nave.

"_Los buitres por lo menos tienen el buen gusto de saquear la carne muerta"_, pensó y se acomodó en su lugar. La nave ya se veía acercarse al espaciopuerto.

* * *

Mientras la nave descendía hacia la Torre del Concilio, escoltada por un par de Alfas y acercándose por un corredor aéreo establecido por Seg-C específicamente para ellos, Lisa Hayes, ataviada en un sobrio y elegante vestido de gala blanco, con discretos detalles florales y ligeramente reminiscente de los antiguos kimonos japoneses, se recostaba en el sillón de la cabina de descanso de la nave. A su lado, Rick Hunter, en el impecable uniforme blanco y dorado de gala de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, repasaba los últimos informes de las reparaciones del SDF-3, así como las ofertas finales de compra de los materiales exóticos que traían consigo.

Habían recibido ofertas de millones de créditos (algo verdaderamente exorbitante), por el cargamento de mas de quinientas toneladas de Monopolo que traían consigo (una vez que los científicos de la Ciudadela aprendieron de sus propiedades). También se barajaba una cantidad que rondaba arriba de los seis ceros, por los planos de los prototipos Veritech de primera generación, que habían accedido a vender a las naciones del Concilio. La Alianza, en conjunción con las Repúblicas Asari, habían decidido comprar los planos del VF-X (el prototipo del VF-1 "Valkyrie", que Rick mismo se había encargado de mostrar, desempolvando el venerable Skull-1), mientras que la Jerarquía Turiana se había decantado por los planos del VF-X-0 "Phoenix", impresionados por la línea agresiva y depredadora de la nave.

La Alianza había presionado también, por medio de Donnel Udina, para obtener mas tecnología, a pesar de haberse llegado a un arreglo interesante con la Fundación Sirta, para vender algunas de las máquinas de diagnostico y tratamiento medico que habían desarrollado a partir de tecnología tiroliana, sobre la cual la empresa médica se había interesado bastante. La recomendación de la capitana Sparks sin embargo, pesaba en el animo de los negociadores de la FER y se había decidido que se trataría por separado con los representantes de la Alianza, con tecnología que no pusiera a los humanos de esta dimensión, en una posición decisivamente superior. Rick consideraba que ya había visto demasiado derrama de sangre a lo largo de su vida, como para dejarles "juguetes" demasiado peligrosos.

La protesta no se hizo esperar y a pesar de que cosas como la barrera omnidireccional, los sincro-cañones y los sistemas de transposición no habían sido considerados dentro de la puja, Udina trato de presionar para que se les facilitaran por lo menos prototipos "semifuncionales". Lisa había detenido al embajador, comentándole que esas eran "ventajas" a las que la FER no pensaba renunciar fácilmente y a pesar de la queja (justificada) de que esas armas podrían inclinar la balanza en su favor en caso de un conflicto abierto, ambos Hunters consideraron que no podían renunciar a ellas, a menos de que algo extraordinario sucediera y tuvieran la oportunidad de volver a casa.

Lisa despertó de su reposo y volteo a ver a su marido, quien sin duda estaba pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto. La frente despejada del encanecido piloto se mostraba arrugada en un ceño de preocupación que cada vez se hacía mas frecuente en él. Ambos estaban conscientes de las tensiones que venían de la mano del Almirantado, pero su experiencia tratando con esas nuevas razas (y sobre todo con naciones militarmente tan poderosas) nunca había sido tan agobiante como hasta entonces.

Se acercó a él y se recargó suavemente en su pecho, solo haciendo la presión mínima para que el la notara:

_- Rick Hunter... si no te conociera diría que estás nervioso por la reunión - _

_- No... no es eso linda. Los extraterrestres me preocupan menos de lo que crees -_

_- ¿Todavía estas pensando en lo que dijo la capitana Sparks? -_

_- Sí... Es como si volviera a los años anteriores a la misión Pionero. Todo esa retahila de mentiras y manipulaciones entre la FDR y la Cruz del Sur parece repetirse de nuevo, solo que con otros nombres... -_

Lisa asintió sin decir nada. Estaba al tanto de lo que su esposo mencionaba y nunca le había gustado esa situación. Mientras oía a Rick hablar calmadamente, su mente vagó hasta la charla que habían sostenido con la pelirroja:

* * *

Lisa entró apresurada, en el Salón de Guerra del SDF-3 y se sentó en una de las sillas. Acababa de terminar su reunión con Udina y los enviados del Presidente Huerta, y su mente se movía a pasos agigantados buscando una respuesta que solo una persona le podía dar:

_- Acabo de estar con los asesores de una de las naciones mas poderosas de la Tierra y les he dado una excusa diplomaticamente impecable, pero poco creíble para negarme a visitar la Tierra. Va siendo hora de que nos diga, señorita Sparks, ¿porque debemos de cuidarnos de la Alianza? -_ la embajadora se había dirigido a la bajita capitana que había llegado hacía dos minutos y solo estaba esperándola, con sus compañeros Huxley y Cho Li a ambos flancos, y en actitud nerviosa.

Jennifer se tomó un momento para tomar aire y se sentó en una silla, con Huxley tomando posición junto a ella y Cho Li recargándose en la pared de atrás. Rick, quien venía detrás de su esposa, se paró al frente de la mesa esbozando un gesto de preocupación y sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra metálica que tenían en el mobiliario. Max y Miriya Sterling (quienes ya esperaban al Almirante y a su esposa) hicieron por otros vasos, y momentos después todos tenían una bebida. Jenny tomo un sorbo y empezó:

_- Mi abuelo era oficial de la Alianza, durante los tiempos en que hicimos contacto con los extraterrestres por primera vez. Estaba estacionado en una guarnición cercana a casa, en la colonia humana de Shanxi. Nuestra familia era acomodada y tenía una cierta tradición militar que se remontaba hasta muy atrás... - _

Tomó un trago largo, mirando el vaso como si deseara que de pronto se transformara en whisky, y continuó:

_- ...cuando hicimos contacto por primera vez, los alienigenas, que a la sazón resultaron ser los Turianos, nos atacaron porque habíamos roto una de las convenciones mas sagradas del Concilio: No activar relés de masa sin saber adonde conducen. El caso es que ellos nos atacaron y se lanzaron contra la guarnición de Shanxi. Es del conocimiento de la humanidad por aquí, que fueron derrotados por una flota terrestre que llegó después, mientras el asedio a la colonia se desarrollaba. Hubieran contraatacado y se habría vuelto una guerra a gran escala con terribles bajas para ambos bandos si el Concilio no hubiera intervenido -_

_- Desgraciadamente el ataque a nuestra colonia causo que muchos humanos murieran ese día, incluyendo a mis abuelos. Mi padre fue de los que sobrevivieron a la ordalía. Se había enlistado en la Alianza cuando mas joven y después del conflicto había escalado los rangos rápidamente, gracias a su dedicación y trabajo para volver mas fuerte a la institución, para que una tragedia como esa no se repitiera de nuevo. Después de la guerra, empezó a circular un manifiesto que hablaba de la necesidad de un Cerbero, un cuidador de la humanidad, firmado por un anónimo al que la prensa, a falta de información, bautizo como el Hombre Ilusorio. Todo lo que les estoy contando no tendría ningún sentido ni relevancia para explicar el porque, si no fuera porque años después el Hombre Ilusorio hizo realidad su promesa -_

_- ¿Creo un Cerbero?, ¿un perro de tres cabezas de la mitología humana? - _Miriya rompió el silencio reinante.

_- Solo figurativamente... En realidad fundó una organización, que mucha gente considera como terrorista: Cerberus -_ aclaró la capitana.

_- Recuerdo que mencionó ese nombre cuando la rescatamos de sus atacantes -_ comentó Max tomando asiento también.

_- Sí... Ellos se dedican, según sus propias palabras, a "asegurar el dominio de la raza humana en la galaxia". Sus metas son quizás... nobles, pero sus métodos son indudablemente cuestionables, y mi padre, quien se había vuelto un militar de suma importancia, era colaborador suyo. Un día hace casi cinco años, mientras estaba de permiso tras haber vuelto de las operaciones de la Alianza en Theshaca, lo encontré durmiendo en su escritorio, agotado por la enorme carga de trabajo que solía tener. Iba a despertarlo, cuando sin poder evitarlo, miré en su escritorio. En él encontré reportes que hablaban de las operaciones de infiltración de Cerberus en la Alianza. En los documentos se mencionaban pruebas suficientes para desenmascarar a varios operativos infiltrados en proyectos de la milicia, como Ascensión o la Academia Jon Grissom. Sin embargo también había una evaluación escrita de puño y letra de mi padre donde, exhibiendo una serie de consideraciones francamente dudosas, desechaba las acusaciones y pruebas contra ellos, declarándolas "circunstanciales". Ese día lo reñí por ayudar a un grupo al que no le importaba derramar la sangre de inocentes, siempre y cuando hubiera una ganancia para la humanidad, o por lo menos para ellos. Nunca olvidaré su respuesta... -_

_- ¿Cual fue? -_ preguntó Lisa, temiendo que la joven no accediera a contarles.

Jenny bajó la cabeza un momento y ambos, Huxley y Cho Li, pusieron una mano en sus hombros. Sin duda esa historia ya les era conocida. La muchacha no levantó el rostro, pero su voz se hizo grave y a punto de quebrarse:

_- Me dijo que cuando joven, había conocido un mercenario durante el incidente de Shanxi, un tal Jack. Mi padre se había vuelto un tipo reservado y taciturno, con un gran disgusto por los alienígenas y en particular por los Turianos, gracias a la muerte de mis abuelos. Parece que ambos tenían mas cosas en común de lo que creía, porque meses después de acabada la campaña, vino a buscarlo. Discutieron mucho y después el tipo desapareció. Muchos años después, cuando el ya se había vuelto un militar de renombre, lo buscó una vez más. Él mismo me contó todo esto ese fatídico día y agregó una cosa que no puedo olvidar:_

"_La supervivencia de la humanidad requiere sacrificios que la Alianza no está dispuesta a hacer. Sin embargo Cerberus no esta restringido por las ataduras que plagan a la milicia. Si cooperar con ellos me permite evitar otro Shanxi, Elysium o Torfan, entonces estoy obligado, no por la Alianza... sino por mi propia conciencia... a ayudarlos" me dijo, sin una sombra de arrepentimiento en sus ojos -_

_- Ese día hace cuatro años decidí renunciar a la Alianza, a la que me había unido por recomendación suya. Huí de casa y vagué durante un tiempo, hasta que terminé en la Ciudadela. Me enteré algunos meses después, que había sido nombrado Almirante de la Tercera Flota, cuando el oficial previo murió. Si me preguntan si Cerberus le facilitó llegar a ese rango, como recompensa por haberlos ayudado, les diré sin dudarlo que así lo creo... y es algo que me llena de vergüenza -_

* * *

Lisa volvió a la realidad cuando Rick se agitó a su lado. Pensó en su difunto padre, el Almirante Hayes, y se pregunto si el hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en sus zapatos. Sabia bien que hacer lo correcto muchas veces estaba reñido con hacer lo necesario para asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad, pero...

"_¿Hasta que punto es necesario deshumanizarse para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie?, ¿es realmente inevitable convertirnos en un ejemplo de lo peor que podemos ser para garantizar que los "buenos" sobrevivan?"..._

"_¿Merecemos sobrevivir comportándonos de esa manera?"..._

El disparo de los sistemas antigravedad y una ligera vibración que recorrió toda la nave les avisó que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Rick se desperezó y ella combatió un ligero bostezo. Ambos dieron un ultimo toque de arreglo a sus ropas antes de pasar a la sala de espera posterior, donde el resto de la delegación aguardaba:

_- Bueno, aquí estamos ya. Hora de jugar a la diplomacia - _el ya encanecido Almirante comentó en voz cordial a sus compañeros. Los Sterling y el Dr. Lang le devolvieron una sonrisa franca. Al mirarse al espejo, descubrió que la corbata se le había desarreglado una vez más y siempre era una batalla acomodarla correctamente.

_- Trata de no jugar muy duro, Rick. Nunca has sido bueno para esas cosas -_ comentó Max Sterling, mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse la prenda sin mucho éxito. El Almirante tuvo un deja vú a una época pretérita y sonrió. Hacía ya tantos años que estaba casado con Lisa...

_- No te preocupes Rick -_ se adelantó Miriya quitando a su esposo de en medio y, ante la mirada de complicidad de todos, la desanudó para después rehacer el nudo rápidamente:

_- Si las palabras no funcionan, siempre puedo desaparecerlos de la faz de este universo - _

La mujer del cabello verde hizo el nudo y lo apretó de la manera justa. La corbata permaneció en su lugar.

El comentario aflojó la tensión acumulada hasta ese entonces. Todos rieron unos segundos y cuando el piloto dio la orden, se acercaron a la esclusa del transporte...

* * *

_Estación Espacial Omega, Sistema Sahrabarik,_

_Nebulosa Omega, Sistemas Terminus,_

_Brazo Galáctico Norma_

_- ¿Señorita Em? -_

Kaidan Alenko se animo a dirigir la palabra a la espigada mujer de cabello lila, que había pasado los diez minutos de trayecto desde la "Arcangel" hasta la estación espacial, comprobando minuciosamente su armadura y el equipo que usarían en la infiltración. No había tomado asiento durante ninguna de las fases del viaje y su actitud le hacia pensar que quizá hubiera algún resentimiento latente. No quería que las cosas quedaran así, por los problemas de cooperación que semejante malentendido podía causar y además porque estaba apenado por su actitud. Esperaba no empeorar las cosas de ninguna forma:

_- ¿Que sucede Teniente Alenko? - _dijo la robot sin inmutarse, mientras terminaba de revisar los últimos pertrechos. Los Valverde habían ajustado ya los parámetros de sincronización de su equipo con la nave y solo esperaban a que los infiltradores bajaran para empezar a realizar su parte de la misión.

_- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?... solo será un minuto -_ le dijo y ella asintió, señalando la rampa de salida del Beta. Alenko cargo sus armas (que le habían sido devueltas por el personal de la "Arcángel", después de haber sido revisadas y sin duda analizadas minuciosamente) en las placas magnéticas de su armadura. Listo para cualquier situación, bajó mientras ella terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones a los elementos que iban a permanecer en la nave. La mujer-robot se encaminó hacia afuera, mientras se acomodaba al hombro el rifle Gallant que le habían proporcionado para la empresa. Se alejaron un par de metros de la nave y ella volteo a verlo, confiada:

_- Dígame teniente: ¿Que le preocupa? - S_u rostro no reflejaba nerviosismo ni ansiedad.

Desquiciante...

_- No se ofenda señorita Em, pero este es un nido de ladrones y gente de baja ralea. No dudo de su capacidad de defenderse, (no después de lo que hizo de cualquier forma), pero no estoy seguro de que... -_ dijo el soldado, con tono dubitativo.

_- Teniente. Ya habíamos tenido esta discusión en la Sala de Mando. No debería caberle la menor duda que puedo y sé defenderme sola, además de ser experta en recabar información. Así que no entiendo su insistencia en singularizarme - _su voz era fría como el hielo. Kaidan empezó a dudar de haber tomado la decisión correcta al hablar con ella.

_- No se trata de hacerla parecer singular (aunque debo de confesar que van... vamos... a llamar mucho la atención con estos pertrechos). Pero debo asegurarme que sabrá bastarse sola cuando sea el momento adecuado. Omega es un territorio bastante hostil __y... -_

_- Si va a dudar de mi cada segundo por que cree que no puedo defenderme, porque no lo comprueba usted mismo -_ el tono de la mujer no era agresivo, pero su postura de guardia estándar le invitaba a verificarlo. Kaidan se quedó absorto por un instante, indeciso si acceder a la manipulación que la chica estaba haciendo de él o despejar sus dudas.

No quiso afrontar las consecuencias de no averiguarlo. Sin mediar palabra soltó un fulminante derechazo que parecía conectar sólidamente en la mandíbula de la joven. Pero lo único que hizo fue arañar el aire.

Janice se había apartado a la izquierda y había medido con precisión los movimientos del soldado. El humano podía desplegar una gran cantidad de potencia, pero no contaba con la velocidad de su oponente. Alenko lanzó otro golpe que ella esquivo casi sin proponerselo, interceptándolo con sus brazos y reteniéndolo, para después hacerlo girar en una pirueta espectacular y derribarlo. No le había costado mas que unos nanosegundos de procesamiento anticipar los movimientos de su oponente y adecuarse a su estrategia. Sus sensores robóticos detectaron un incremento de adrenalina en el cuerpo del hombre y el tipo se levantó como un relámpago.

Los golpes fueron mas veloces esta vez. La patada que iba dirigida a su cabeza hubiera podido hacerle daño, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, interponiendo sus brazos blindados. Cargó contra ella tratando de sujetarla, pero fue más rápida una vez más. Una zancadilla y él terminó en el suelo. Se levantó en un santiamén, listo para continuar la batalla y desplegando la corona azulada de poder biotico que siempre aparecía en su cuerpo cuando canalizaba su poder.

La voz de Angelo Dante los detuvo:

_- ¡Hey!, dejen eso para los locales. Mientras menos tardemos en encontrar a ese contacto suyo... - _se interpuso entre ellos encarando a Alenko, la armadura CVR-3 que portaba haciéndolo ver más imponente de lo que ya era_ - ...mas tiempo tendrán para regresar a la nave a ajustarse las cuentas -_ dijo separandolos.

Los gemelos Valverde observaban atentamente la escena sin decir nada, parados en la rampa de la aeronave, con una mueca a medio camino entre el espanto y la diversión. Así como vino, la corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo del soldado cesó:

_- Esta bien... sin resentimientos -_ dijo Alenko sin voltear a verla.

_- De acuerdo teniente. El Capitán Dante tiene razón, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya - _contestó ella, sin el menor asomo de esfuerzo o sentimiento en su voz. Acto seguido pulso el comunicador del casco de su armadura y dijo:

_- Comprobando comunicaciones -_

_- [Transmisor ultra-línea operativo. A menos de que los locales tengan alguna manera de descifrar encriptaciones de seguridad de nivel cuántico regulación NSF-20, no creo que nadie sospeche siquiera que estamos transmitiendo] -_ comentó Berta Valverde, devolviendo el mensaje.

La ginoide no dijo nada, solo le hizo una seña a Angelo Dante, quien se acercaba remolcando una motocicleta de apariencia y diseño potentes, de un azul oscuro similar al de la nave. A esa orden, Angelo activo un switch en el vehículo. Kaidan pensaba ya haber visto todo lo que los extranjeros podían hacer para sorprenderlo, cuando observo la motocicleta contorsionarse en modos imposibles, reestructurándose y transformándose en una armadura militar, para acoplarse al cuerpo del soldado. Acto seguido este se alejó de ellos, saltando hacia los techos de las construcciones de Omega, como si desafiara la gravedad.

_- Vámonos -_ ordeno ella, echándose a caminar mientras las turbinas de la nave se reiniciaban y el ingenio se levantaba.

Kaidan ya no sabía que pensar. Nunca había conocido soldados de esa clase. Ella había podido interceptar sus golpes con tanta facilidad que era pasmosa. Ni siquiera Shepard, cuando habían entrenado juntos algunas veces, había demostrado ser tan rápido y diestro. Y además había bloqueado una patada que hubiera tirado a un Krogan sin mucho esfuerzo... esta mujer Janice era toda una interrogante y sabía por experiencia que esa clase de personas son peligrosas. No pudo menos que pensar que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo al cooperar con ella y su grupo. Tan solo esperaba que su negativa personal a hacer demasiadas preguntas no regresara a atormentarlo después...

Caminaron unas centenas de metros, observando los edificios y accesorias de la estación espacial. Puentes, rellanos, balcones y pequeñas plazas de áreas comunes con luz amarillenta y enfermiza, le daban al lugar una apariencia ambarina y desaseada, que se acentuaba aún más al ver la cantidad de pertrechos y barricadas improvisadas que se levantaban en algunos lugares. Suciedad y basura al por mayor. Todo lo lúgubre y ruinoso del lugar hacía parecer a los barrios mas pobres de la Ciudadela, como si fueran un pedazo de cielo. Kaidan divisó por lo menos diez lugares donde cualquier maleante podía tenderles una trampa y varios rincones oscuros donde era fácil perderse. Janice también los vio, esos y algunos cuantos más, e iba modificando su trayectoria consistentemente. Un sonido de disparos sin embargo los puso en guardia, sacando las armas y pegándose a las paredes para evitar cualquier sorpresa.

Siguieron avanzando, en alerta por los tiros que venían de lejos, hasta que estos cesaron. Cien metros mas adelante, la fuente del sonido se hizo evidente:

Estaban llegando a la confluencia de tres calles estrechas y mal iluminadas. Un puesto de avanzada regional donde había un parapeto, formado por una estructura metálica rectangular, que se alzaba unos tres metros, y cuyo frente vigilaba los corredores. En medio de la hoja frontal había una ranura detrás de la cual se podía contraatacar y adonde uno podía cubrirse en caso de un ataque. Había detrás de él una improvisada caseta hecha de un diseño modular, a manera de un puesto de guardia temporal. En el había varios cadáveres de humanos y alienigenas, con sus diferentes sangres azules y rojas escurriendo por las paredes. Pero lo mas interesante estaba saliendo de la caseta misma.

Se les acercó un hombre robusto, en una armadura amarilla con vivos blancos en el peto y una hombreara estriada en color plata, dando tumbos de aquí para allá, como si estuviera borracho o muy enfermo. Se recargaba en la culata de un rifle de asalto desgastado, similar al que Alenko traía consigo. Su vestimenta estaba hecha jirones en algunos lugares y había parches de sangre fresca y seca alternando en algunas secciones de su torso. Parecía vagar sin rumbo, como si no estuviera en sus cabales. Kaidan tomó la escopeta de su espalda y le apuntó, pero una seña de Janice lo conminó a bajar la guardia.

_- Es humano, tanto como mis sensores me permiten determinar. Esta vivo, pero en condiciones de salud deplorables -_ aclaró, observando al hombre a través del visor del casco de su armadura. Sus signos vitales eran estables, pero de un nivel peligrosamente bajo.

_- Los dispensadores de medigel fueron arrancados de la armadura. Si lo hizo él mismo, tiene unas enormes ganas de vivir -_ comento Alenko señalando algunos puntos en el pecho, brazos y piernas del moribundo.

El tipo pareció reparar en la presencia de los sujetos frente a él y trató de levantar el rifle, sin mucho éxito:

_- Vido... sal... de tu agujero... rata... miserable -_ murmuró en un tono tan bajo, que solo Janice lo oyó claramente. Al mismo tiempo trató de levantar el rifle, pero su cuerpo no se movió, desplomándose ante ellos, solo para tratar de reincorporarse con excesiva dificultad.

_- ¿Que? - _pregunto el joven soldado, poniéndose en guardia. El eco de ese pasado distante que trataba de olvidar, parecía acechar oculto en las palabras que había pronunciado el recién llegado.

_- Está delirando. La actividad celular de su cuerpo va en incremento. Parece que estuviera enfermo o reaccionando a alguna sustancia... - _comento ella acercándose a él y observándolo como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

_- Es el efecto del medigel. Estimula el metabolismo celular mitocondrial, haciendo que sus células trabajen el doble de rápido. Como consecuencia el cuerpo se vuelve mas eficiente en su funcionamiento, pero sus reservas de energía se agotan a una velocidad vertiginosa. Una dosis excesiva puede producir ese efecto que estamos viendo - _dijo Alenko, señalando al tipo. Dada su pinta, adivinaba que era un mercenario.

La voz de Dante sonó en los comunicadores de ambos:

_- [¡Tenemos compañía!. Hostiles armados acercándose por la calle lateral de su izquierda. Seis objetivos con armas ligeras, pero traen un vehículo terrestre con cuatro más de ellos con lo que parece armamento pesado. Recomiendo evasión inmediata] -_

_- Tal parece que alguien lo quiere muerto - _la voz de la mujer reflejó un mínimo de tensión_._

_- No podemos dejarlo aquí. Esos tipos seguro vienen tras él. Además puede morir si no recibe atención medica adecuada - _comentó el soldado de la Alianza, acercándose al robusto hombre y poniendo suavemente una mano en su pecho, para que se quedara en el suelo.

_- [Califica como lastre para la misión. Realmente no podemos hacer mucho por él] -_ oyó la voz de Dante través del comunicador ultralínea _- [Si lo ayudamos corremos el riesgo de atraernos la enemistad de quien lo estaba buscando. Yo digo que lo dejemos aquí. No podemos hacer nada más] -_

_- Podemos mandarlo de regreso a la nave. ¡Ustedes pueden salvarlo como hicieron conmigo!... -_ insistió Kaidan, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la mujer.

_- [¡Comprenda Teniente!. ¡Nuestra misión es de búsqueda, no rescate!. Si lo ayudamos perderemos nuestra extracción de emergencia y apoyo aéreo por un par de horas, lo cual es muy riesgoso. ¡Estarán sobre nosotros en dos minutos!, ¡vamonos ya!] -_ comentó Angelo, en voz apurada.

_- ¡¿Como puede decir eso?, ¡podemos llevarlo a un clínica y mantenerlo vivo maldita sea! - _Kaidan estaba enfurecido. Hacia algunos días estaba dispuesto a aceptar circunstancias similares sin chistar. Ahora su fuero interno lo impulsaba a pelear rabiosamente por el derecho a vivir de esas otras personas, que antaño no le importaban demasiado...

Janice se sonrió un momento y se acercó hacia él.

_- Para estar inmerso en un "nido de ladrones y gente de baja ralea", Teniente Alenko, se está preocupando mucho por un local -_ dijo Janice en un tono de sarcasmo que hizo que Kaidan quisiera estrangularla. Pero la robot no se detuvo allí. Sacó un paquete de primeros auxilios y administró una inyección al brazo del mercenario _- Esta es una carga de nanomaquinas, junto con un suplemento energético. Le ayudarán a regular sus funciones y darle una oportunidad hasta que podamos encontrar atención medica adecuada para él. Llévelo detrás de ese parapeto y prepárese. Para ayudarlo tendrá que hacer algo más que cargarlo. ¡Capitán Dante, rodeelos y este listo para disparar a mi señal! - _ordeno y corrió con una velocidad impresionante hasta una barricada, dando un salto y colocándose detrás de ella.

Kaidan iba a replicar algo, pero se detuvo anonadado. Decidió no tentar a su suerte con un comentario impropio. Jaló el cuerpo arrumbado del mercenario hasta detrás de un parapeto. Maldiciendo internamente su recién descubierta veta de samaritanismo, se concentró y verifico sus armas. En menos de un minuto podría tener que hacer uso de todas ellas...

* * *

_Salón de recepción diplomática de la Torre del Concilio, La Ciudadela_

_Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la Estrella Widow,_

_Brazo Galáctico Sagitario_

_"Las fiestas diplomáticas son como la vida salvaje. En lugar de verdes junglas, llenas de exhuberantes formas, dorados y secos pastizales resplandecientes a la luz de la tarde africana, inmaculadas y azulosas planicies heladas bañadas por los fríos vientos polares u océanos verdiazules y límpidos en los que la vida orgánica se estremece a cada segundo, los escenarios han sido cambiados. Cambiados por enormes salones metálicos, símbolos de la prosperidad y modernidad que los nuevos tiempos traen consigo. Venerados iconos del orden en que la evolución se recrea, pero en la cual, todos los asistentes son lobos..._

_Lobos en piel de cordero. Algunos mas disimulados que otros, pero al fin y al cabo depredadores todos ellos. Diplomáticos, políticos, celebridades... debajo de sus costosos y finos trajes, peinados perfectos y sonrisas lozanas, hay fieras. Fieras que deberían estar en los zoológicos, en lugar de andar sueltas por el mundo"._

"_Lupus est homo homini, non homo"..._

Eso era lo que pensaba Lisa Hayes-Hunter mientras se movía entre el numeroso grupo congregado en la fiesta de recepción formal, que el Concilio había ofrecido para celebrar su llegada. No sabía hacia adonde podía mirar para evitar el rostro de alguno de los muchos representantes de los poderes que estaban allí congregados, esperando sacar una jugosa rebanada del pastel de novedad que representaba su llegada.

Ella podía lidiar con eso. Los diez años en que había sido la Almirante Hayes, encargada de llevar a buen termino el proyecto de la expedición Pionero, ante facciones políticas opuestas, le habían enseñado miles de cosas acerca de como negociar y lidiar con diferentes personas y grupos. A pesar de que varias veces pareció que distintas tormentas estaban por rebasar y hundir su frágil nave, la Almirante Hayes siempre supo llevar la empresa a buen puerto...

Por lo que veía, su gente tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

El Dr. Lang estaba manteniendo una charla amistosa con algunos representantes de varias razas. Los asesores científicos (sobre todo los Salarianos, que demostraban una enorme curiosidad hacia él) estaban sorprendidos de la facilidad que el viejo científico demostraba para entender los conceptos de la física de efecto de masa y hacer extrapolaciones a partir de sus propios conocimientos. Si a eso le aunaba su actitud afable y humilde, no era extraño ver que tuviera ya un nutrido grupo de oyentes.

Max Sterling por otra parte, estaba haciendo uso de su natural carisma para agradar a todos. La misma característica que le había granjeado simpatías en los principios de la FDR, estaba enamorando a los diferentes asistentes a la reunión. Sin duda podía ser motivo de preocupación para Miriya que la heredera de la compañía energética Eldfell-Ashland, la señorita Aishwaria "Aish" Ashland, conocida (y escandalosa) socialité, estuviera rondando insistentemente al maduro piloto. Sin embargo Miriya, que también lidiaba con una buena cantidad de admiradores humanos, asari y el ocasional elcor, aún tenía suficiente celo para abrazarse al brazo de Max de vez en cuando y aparecer insistentemente junto a él.

Rick era quien mas le preocupaba sin embargo. Su semblante se mostraba irritado, sino descaradamente molesto. No quería estar ahí y ella lo sabía. Había discutido con él antes de volar a la recepción. La razón de su enojo habían sido las normas que la Ciudadela había impuesto para el establecimiento de su embajada. Considerando su situación, muchas de las restricciones y términos del llamado "Tratado de Farixen" no aplicaban para ellos. Sin embargo esperaba honrarlos en lo mas posible hasta que los esfuerzos conjuntos de las naciones les ayudaran a encontraran una forma de volver a casa.

La negativa de uso de los sincrocañones era, sin duda, lo que mas le sacaba de quicio. Después que los representantes de las razas del Concilio vieron lo que su arma principal era capaz de hacer, el miedo en sus rostros se acrecentó considerablemente. Ella le había dicho que era natural que pusieran esa restricción, considerando que era tecnología que habían acordado no negociar ni ceder a nadie, pero eso no hacía la situación menos tensa. Le había pedido que tratara de sobrellevar las circunstancias, pero el Almirante no había sido especialmente asertivo en ese punto.

No lo había perdido de vista durante toda la noche, mientras hacía sus propios esfuerzos para mejorar las relaciones de su gente con los otros extraterrestres. Las Asari y los Salarianos (especialmente el consejero Amoth) se habían acercado a ofrecerles ayuda desde el primer día. Los Turianos habían tardado mas en aceptarlos, su orgullo herido por lo que pasó con la Flota de la Ciudadela se interponía en su camino. Según lo que el Capitán Anderson (quien había hablado en su favor ante los embajadores humanos, ¡bendito fuera!) había dicho, no era una situación extraña, debido a lo que pasó durante la Guerra del Primer Contacto. Suponía que los Turianos estaban haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a una segunda situación humillante a nivel galáctico en relativamente poco tiempo, así que trataba de no darles mas motivos para el enojo.

Le preocupaba más la Alianza de Sistemas. Bien sabía ella que no podía cortar relaciones con el planeta madre indefinidamente, puesto que habría elementos de su tripulación curiosos acerca de la suerte de la Tierra en esta dimensión (a pesar de que muchos de ellos habían nacido en Tirol y jamás habían visto la esfera natal azul en persona). Pero la existencia de ese grupo Cerberus le preocupaba de sobremanera. Mucho recordaba el daño que T. R. Edwards hizo con la tecnología capturada del Invid y no quería en nada repetir semejante experiencia.

_..."quom qualis sit non novit",_ terminó su pensamiento.

"_Plauto y Hobbes... ¡que razón tenían!"._

Había perdido de vista a Rick. Una mirada rápida al abarrotado salón y lo encontró. Estaba charlando amistosamente con los dignatarios terrestres, con el canciller Udina cerca de ellos, actuando como respaldo diplomático. No le gustaba el embajador humano. Como los buenos políticos, parecía esperar el momento oportuno para virar las cosas en su favor. Pero tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Menos cuando el Capitán Anderson estaba junto a él para ponerle un freno. El haber sido mentor de Jenny Sparks lo hacía un aliado natural que no podían darse el lujo de negar. Además Rick había encontrado en él un alma afín, y su visión personal acerca de los acontecimientos de la Ciudadela había resultado muy certera a la hora de tratar con ciertos elementos de la sociedad galáctica.

Ahora mismo, el Almirante se alejaba del grupo de políticos y se dirigía hacia ella, copas en mano, con el pretexto de llevarle una bebida. Lisa sonrió y dejó que él se acercara. Se excusó de la charla que mantenía con un fervoroso embajador Hanar, y se acercó a su marido, quién parecía sofocado, jalándolo hacia una terraza alejada del bullicio:

_- ¿Que sucede Almirante?. Parece... incordiado -_ comentó en voz baja, señalando al animado convite que tenían a sus espaldas y cerrando la puerta de cristal polarizado que los aislaba del ruido. Se recargó en la baranda de la solitaria terraza, que daba a una vista magnífica de la rosácea nebulosa Serpiente, con las luces multicolores del Presidio y los Distritos iluminando la noche artificial.

_- Demasiadas relaciones publicas en muy pocos minutos... -_ respondió él, sentándose en una mesa cercana y llamándola hacia sí suavemente _- ...si hubieras oído a los presidentes de la Tierra... entiendo que todos quieran un pedazo de nuestra tecnología o un compromiso con nosotros (después de ver lo que paso hace unas semanas yo trataría de hacer lo mismo). Pero a veces son tan sofocantes... - _ella se acercó, y el le extendió una copa espigada, de una forma muy poco ortodoxa. Sentándose en sus piernas, bebió un sorbo. Era un vino asari de color dorado y regusto un poco dulzón, que le había caído de maravilla.

_- Entiendo que no estés a gusto Rick. Pero es importante que vean que el Almirantado es capaz de cumplir ciertas funciones de protocolo. Yo tampoco me la estoy pasando tan bien. Esos Hanar, con su excesivo formalismo ("Este humilde servidor espera poder aclarar con su excelentísima persona asuntos concernientes al papel de su nación en la galaxia") pueden ser muy insistentes a la hora de hablar de los... ¿como los llaman?... "los Dómines"... sí, ese es el nombre -_ dijo ella echándole los brazos al cuello, en actitud aniñada e imitando la ultracorrecta flema alienígena.

_- Los Proteanos... un misterio más de todos los que ha traído este lugar. Si no fuera por las diferencias físicas entre ellos, pensaría en los Maestros de la Robotecnia y la gente de Tirol -_ comentó él tomando un sorbo de su propia copa.

_- Bueno... tengo entendido que los Tirolianos existieron como civilización desde antes que estos Proteanos llegaran a dominar la galaxia. Pero un pueblo así no desaparece tan súbitamente, aunque es cierto que la decadencia y el tiempo suelen acabar con los vestigios de muchas naciones, pero aún así... ¿crees que cuando nos hayamos extinto como especie, las otras razas nos recuerden siquiera? - _dijo ella de pronto, su imaginación exacerbándose hasta niveles desconocidos.

_- Yo así lo creo, por lo menos los pueblos que hemos ayudado lo harán. Tendría que suceder algo terrible para que no fuera así - _le dijo él tranquilamente.

_- Pero cincuenta mil años es un largo tiempo. Y en él cualquier cosa puede suceder - _su tono era pensativo y de nostalgia. Era difícil considerar, aunque no lo dijeran, que quizá nunca volvieran a casa...

_- También eso es cierto. De pronto te ha entrado la vena sentimental. ¿Qué?, ¿la medusa voladora gigante te ha incordiado?. Quizá estas perdiendo el toque muchacha -_ Rick se contuvo de soltar una carcajada y solo esbozó una sonrisa, acercando su nariz a la de su mujer en un gesto cariñoso que ella le devolvió sin dudar. La intimidad entre ellos no había desaparecido, pero desde que perdieron a su hijo, cuando la rebelión de Edwards, las cosas no habían sido iguales...

_- Te dejaré hablar con el embajador cinco minutos y veremos quien esta perdiendo el toque -_ le dijo ella recuperando su animo y cerrando los ojos, para recargar su cabeza ligeramente sobre su pecho. Extrañaba y añoraba esos momentos fugaces de paz, que eran tan escasos en medio de la tormenta.

_- Por otro lado el Doctor Lang y Max parecen estar pasándosela muy bien... - _agregó suavemente.

_- ¡Bah!, Max siempre ha sido un poco presumido, a pesar de lo mucho que diga lo contrario. Y el buen doctor esta en su elemento. No me extrañaría que nuestras relaciones publicas mejoraran en gran medida por lo que ellos están haciendo. Sorprendentemente, Miriya parece estar llevando la fiesta en paz... -_ dijo él levantando el rostro y viéndola a los ojos. No le gustaba estar enojado con ella, pero a veces le costaba un poco lidiar con la incesante presión de ser el líder de una nave perdida en un mundo alterno.

_- En realidad esta observando detenidamente a la chica Ashland. No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de esa muchacha si incurriera en la mala fe de nuestra querida alienígena -_ la embajadora enfatizó con un gesto de su dedo índice y haciendo una mueca.

_- ¡Eso sería muy malo para nuestras nuevas relaciones galácticas!. ¡No podemos dejar que nuestra colaboradora Zentraedi cree un escándalo interestelar!... - _dijo él tomando la pose de mayor gravedad que pudo y suscitando una mirada seria de su esposa.

Ninguno de ambos pudo sostener la postura por mas de unos segundos y enseguida soltaron una carcajada estrepitosa, que sin embargo fue ahogada por el ruido de la reunión. Rieron hasta rabiar y una vez que la gracia paso de largo se vieron a los ojos y olvidaron sus problemas por un rato. Nada parecía perturbar la quietud de su abrazo. ¿Cuanto hacía que no estaban juntos, en una situación tan pacífica?. Ninguno de ellos lo recordaba, pero en ese momento no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron años, el carraspeo callado de una voz cansada los sacó de su ensoñación:

_- Embajadora, Almirante... -_ la voz del Capitán Anderson los hizo voltear y levantarse intempestivamente _- No era mi intención interrumpirlos pero... - _dijo el militar en el traje de gala azul con vivos dorados, de la Alianza.

_- No se alarme Capitán. ¿En que podemos ayudarle? -_ pregunto ella mientras alisaba parte de su vestido. Rick acomodo el nudo de su corbata y después ambos se acercaron.

_- Se trata de ustedes amigos. La Matriarca Lidanya y El Alto Mando de la Flota de la Ciudadela han llegado y están buscándolos, a usted y a su esposa. Me parece que quieren conocer a los mandos de la nave que mantuvo a raya a su ejercito -_

Rick se despabiló al oír eso. La Matriarca había externado en comunicaciones posteriores a la declaración de tregua, que quería conocer personalmente al hombre que comandaba el SDF-3. Pero no esperaba que todos los mandos de la Flota estuvieran con ella.

_- Bueno, creo que le toca jugar a la diplomacia Almirante. Nomas no vaya a causar un incidente interestelar -_ le dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

_- Gracias Capitán. Iremos en un minuto -_ dijo y el viejo soldado se alejó de nuevo hacia el interior del salón. Rick volteo a ver a su compañera:

_- ¿Qué?, ¿no vas a venir conmigo a conocer a la Matriarca?. Tengo entendido que las Asari, a pesar de su gran longevidad se conservan muy bien. Si todas ellas envejecen con la gracia de la Consejera Tevos, voy a disfrutarlo bastante -_ comentó Rick en tono mordaz, embromandola.

_- No querido... -_ dijo ella arreglándose el cabello y aplicando el mismo tono mordaz _- Me temo que el embajador Elcor prometió presentarme a Francis Kitt, un dramaturgo que está pensando en montar una versión de "Hamlet" con un reparto muy singular, cien por ciento Elcor. Shakespeare es un clásico y yo... no pude resistirme -_

_- ¿De cuando a acá te gustan los clásicos? - _dijo el en tono genuinamente sorprendido.

_- Cuando te retiras de la milicia mi amor, encuentras que de pronto tienes una cantidad de tiempo enorme y no sabes que hacer con él. Yo decidí usarlo para repasar las lecturas de mi juventud. Recuerdo que leí "Hamlet" a los quince... -_

_- ¿Leíste "Hamlet" a los quince años?, yo apenas empezaba a hojear "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" a esa edad -_

_- Si, bueno... de hecho había leído "Romeo y Julieta" y "Sueño de una Noche de verano" antes, cuando tenía doce... en ese entonces era una completa nerd. Comprenderás que no llegue a ser la mejor de mi clase solo por mi bonita cara... - _dijo ella con aire de suficiencia, tomando el último sorbo de su copa.

_- En eso tienes razón. Nunca debí llamarte "vieja arpía" cuando te conocí... debí decirte "ratón de biblioteca" - _otra mujer hubiera reaccionado de mala manera. No ella, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

_- No tientes a tu suerte Hunter. ¡Diviértete con tus nuevos amigos! - _le dijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejó hacia la fiesta.

Rick lanzó un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba las medallas y honores. Cuando salió de nuevo a la fiesta y se encontró al Capitán Anderson, este pregunto ceremoniosamente:

_- ¿No nos acompañará su esposa? -_ a lo que Rick dijo con parsimonia.

_- Me temo que no capitán. He intentado cambiarla por una mujer mas vieja... y ella me ha cambiado por un hombre muerto hace mas de cinco siglos... -_

* * *

_Estación Espacial Omega, Sistema Sahrabarik,_

_Nebulosa Omega, Sistemas Terminus,_

_Brazo Galáctico Norma_

Angelo observó la escena a través de la lente de ampliación digital del casco de su armadura. Los soldados que estaban llegando a la plaza estaban rastreando una señal en un dispositivo parecido a un guantelete holográfico que uno de ellos traía en el brazo.

El teniente Alenko les había contado de eso: Una omniherramienta.

Louis y los otros científicos hablaban maravillas acerca de esa tecnología y mencionaban sus posibles aplicaciones a su propios mecanismos. Pero por el momento no era tiempo de dilucidar acerca de las ventajas de semejante artefacto. Los soldados habían llegado a la encrucijada donde se levantaba el emplazamiento y empezaban a peinar el área. Cinco de ellos humanos (entre ellos un par de mujeres, una de las cuales venía cargando lo que parecía un lanzador de cohetes) y otros tres alienígenas que correspondían al perfil que el teniente había mencionado sobre los llamados "Turianos". Dos más de ellos, con cuatro pares de ojos, cuyo perfil era desconocido. Todos en armaduras personales que estaban teñidas de vivos azules con distintivos en blanco y plata.

Su mente recordó rápidamente lo que había dicho Janice:

_- Estamos en inferioridad de fuerzas, así que trataremos de escondernos lo más posible. Ese parapeto portátil que esta en medio de la plaza tiene un baúl en el que pueden caber dos personas un poco apretadas. Recomiendo que pongamos ahí a nuestro protegido. Mientras permanezca inconsciente no será ningún problema. ¡Rápido!, ya se acercan -_

Permaneció alerta mientras veía a los hombres y criaturas armadas acercarse hacia la plaza, escudriñando en los rincones y moviéndose en perfecta sincronía. No le gustaba en nada lo que veía. No eran hombres entrenados a la ligera o simples matones a sueldo. Sus movimientos al desplazarse y la forma de realizar sus patrones de búsqueda hablaban de gente con experiencia en combate. Si se presentaba una balacera las cosas podían complicarse.

Kaidan por su parte, había metido el cuerpo del mercenario en el contenedor y corrido a esconderse en el puesto de guardia. Perdió de vista a la mujer, pero no se había preocupado en buscarla, teniendo a los mercenarios tan cerca. Tomó la escopeta de su espalda y se preparó mentalmente. Había acerado su concentración durante sus viajes en la Normandía, y las pequeñas notas de nerviosismo que lo asaltaban al inicio de su misión se habían desvanecido, sustituidas por una calma no del todo inesperada.

Un humano de piel oscura, se separó del grupo y se acercó al parapeto del centro de la plaza:

_- ¡¿Donde se habrá escondido, maldito viejo escurridizo? -_

_- ¡Silencio N´kano!, ¡el bastardo pasó por aquí! - _comentó un Turiano sin insignias visibles de rango, con el cual todos los demás sin embargo, actuaban con deferencia, levantando los cuerpos de los pobres diablos que su presa había mandado al infierno:

_- ¡Patrón de búsqueda alfa!, ¡revisen toda el área!. Ese estúpido viejo es bueno con un rifle de francotirador, y si consiguió uno, vamos a tener serios problemas. ¡Persius, Richardson!, busquen en las azoteas, allí y allá… -_ señaló, indicando diferentes emplazamientos en las ventanas y azoteas de los edificios contiguos. Kaidan pensaba en que el Capitán Angelo no se los iba a topar de frente, pero si el combate se desataba ahora, podían obtener ventaja posicional.

_- [Capitán Dante. Se están separando. No inicie acciones hostiles, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario] -_ la voz de Janice zumbo en el comunicador _- [Esperemos que al no encontrar nada, se retiren pronto] -_

_- [Entendido] - _oyó al gigantesco soldado responder. Kaidan pensó en su posición relativa en el campo de batalla. Se había metido dentro de un contenedor de armas que era bastante estrecho, había puesto algunas cajas a sus lados y esperaba que al aparecer como una más del montón, no se molestaran en revisar. Oyó gritos de ordenes a uno de ellos y enseguida sintió vibraciones en el piso de la caseta.

Alguien había entrado a revisar y por la regularidad y fuerza de los pasos, especulaba que no estaba muy a gusto con esa tarea. Lo oyó moverse rápidamente a través de la estructura, sus pasos metálicos resonando cada vez mas cerca del grupo de cajas. Sintió un súbito incremento de calor y notó un ligero hilillo de sudor corriéndole por la frente, y dejando pegajoso el interior del casco de su armadura. Los pasos se acercaron un poco y después un poco más. Sonido de cosas cayendo. Puertas abriéndose, quien quiera que fuera estaba revisando los armarios del interior. Papeles y gavetas cayendo al suelo de plastiacero. Las vibraciones se estaban acercando. Se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente, los altavoces de su casco amplificando la intensidad de los sonidos que lo rodeaban.

Un golpe por encima de él y supo que el guardia había llegado a buscar al punto donde estaba escondido. Contuvo la respiración conscientemente esta vez y levantó la escopeta hasta su pecho, preparándose para saltar como una serpiente cuando el soldado descubriera (si es que lo hacía) su improvisado escondite. La tapa del contenedor adonde estaba no se movió sin embargo:

_- [Paren la búsqueda, avanzaremos al siguiente punto] -_

Oyó la comunicación enemiga suficientemente claro, signo inequívoco de que el buscador estaba cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Oyó los pasos alejarse empero, y se relajó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el mango de su arma. La voz de Janice llegó a su comunicador:

_- [Se alejan... le indicaré cuando sea seguro salir teniente] -_

Alenko esperó. Ya no oía ruidos cercanos y se atrevió a levantar la tapa del contenedor. Nadie en los alrededores. Se levantó un poco más, para acrecentar su rango de visión. Alcanzaba a divisar el baúl donde había almacenado el cuerpo yaciente del viejo herido. No detectaba movimiento de ninguna clase.

De pronto sucedió.

Oyó un ruido como de golpes sobre una superficie metálica y volteo a ver el baúl. Este se sacudía fuertemente como si algo o alguien quisiera salir...

Janice vociferó en el comunicador:

_- [¡Maldición!, ¡nuestro conocido se despertó y el enemigo se ha dado cuenta!, ¡Teniente Alenko!, usted está mas cerca, ¡sáquelo de ahí!] -_

Al oír eso Kaidan salió como un rayo de su escondite. Corrió fuera de la caseta y volteo a a su izquierda cerca del parapeto, donde estaba el baúl. Abrió la tapa para encontrar al ex-viejo moribundo hecho una furia, golpeando sin cesar la tapa metálica.

_- ¡Déjenme salir miserables! -_ gritó, lanzando un puñetazo cuando se dio cuenta de que su prisión se abría.

_- Sssh... cierra la boca anciano, o nos vas a meter en problemas -_ susurró Alenko esquivando el bólido que se dirigía a su cara. Zaeed Massani se levantó cuan largo era, y pronto Kaidan se dio cuenta de que fuera de su escondite el viejo, iba a ser difícil mantenerlo oculto. Demasiado tarde...

_- ¡Allí esta!, ¡abran fuego! -_

Ambos voltearon al unísono para ver a los Soles Azules levantar sus armas. El joven soldado no lo pensó dos veces. Una fracción de segundo bastó para dar un paso al frente, concentrándose y haciendo el gesto mnemotecnico que invocaba su barrera biotica. El aura azul envolvió su cuerpo, mientras los disparos rebotaban a toda velocidad. Sacó al viejo de la trayectoria de las balas con un empujón y disparó contra sus agresores mientras se ponía detrás de una cobertura. La adrenalina corría desbocada por su cuerpo. En un momento se dio cuenta de que la carga en su espalda se aligeraba. Volteo a ver rápidamente como el maduro mercenario desensamblaba su rifle de precisión a una velocidad increíble:

_- ¿Que haces?, ¡maldición!, ¡eso no te va a servir! -_ dijo tratando de levantarse para detenerlo. Una nueva serie de ráfagas lo hizo quedarse en su lugar.

_- ¡Ja!, ¡sigue soñando hijo! -_ dijo y terminó de desarmar el mango del rifle. De pronto la protección biométrica que impedía que alguien más usara esa particular pieza de armamento, se desactivo ante la mirada atónita de su dueño.

_- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿como...? -_ no pudo terminar su frase porque el viejo saltó por encima de él y rodó hasta otro parapeto cercano. Levantó el arma y apuntando sobre uno de sus brazos disparó, justo a tiempo para detener a una de las chicas humanas, que apuntaba con el lanzacohetes.

Para Kaidan fue como si la acción se desarrollara en cámara lenta. El acelerado tiro impactó sobre el cuerpo del arma, dañandola y ocasionando una sobrecarga que causo que el ingenio le explotara en el rostro a la desafortunada mujer. El antes moribundo había tardado menos de dos segundos en apuntar y disparar.

_- ¡Guevara!, ¡malditos sean! - _se oyó del otro lado de la barrera y las ráfagas se intensificaron.

Una comunicación lo hizo despabilarse:

_- [Están tratando de rodearnos, interceptando al enemigo. Capitán Dante, fuego a discreción] -_

La voz de Janice se oyó clara y tranquila, como desprovista de cualquier emoción. Lo que hizo mayor el contraste con el grito escalofriante de un Turiano que caía atrás de ellos, estrellándose en uno de los soportes del parapeto con un crujido excruciante que mostraba que su espalda estaba rota. Otro grito más y un hombre caía de la azotea, con su pecho perforado por un arma energética de gran calibre. Trató de no perder su concentración, aunque los gritos lo habían sobresaltado. Salió rápidamente de la cobertura y disparó contra los restantes oponentes. Un empujón biótico lo propulsó hacia atrás. Varios tiros rebotaron en su barrera biotica, que finalmente cedió. De no haber sido por los escudos de su armadura, varias balas le hubieran perforado el cuerpo. Oyó un nuevo tiro del rifle de precisión y un nuevo grito ahogado, ¡ese viejo era una verdadera amenaza!.

_- ¡Maldición, todos al vehículo! -_ grito el líder de los mercenarios, al ver que su compañero Persius (al que había mandado junto con Richardson a asegurar las posiciones de francotirador) caía estrepitosamente desde el último piso de la edificación a su derecha, para decorar el suelo con un plasta informe de sangre azul:

_- ¡Usen los lanzallamas! -_

Kaidan se levantó para ver el vehículo, que no había participado en las acciones anteriores, dando la vuelta vertiginosamente y trayendo su trompa al frente, sendos lanzallamas lanzando chorros de fuego sobre el parapeto y la caseta detrás de la que ambos hombres estaban escondidos. Apenas a tiempo lograron ponerse a salvo, el aire calentándose mas allá del punto de ebullición en meros segundos:

_- ¡Hijos de puta!, ¡yo también se jugar con fuego! - _gritó su compañero y tomó lo que parecía una granada de su cinturón. Ya estaba preparado para lanzarla, cuando la mano de Kaidan lo detuvo:

_- ¡Espera a mi señal! - _le dijo sosteniéndole la mano firmemente.

_- ¡¿Y tu quien rayos te has creído para darme ordenes? - _volteo el mercenario con cara de pocos amigos.

_- ¡El idiota que esta arriesgando su pellejo por ti, viejo miserable! - _grito el soldado de la Alianza, sin amedrentarse.

_- ¡No necesito tu jodida...! - _empezó de nuevo el mercenario, soltando su brazo de la mano de Kaidan.

_- ¡Lanza ahora! -_

Kaidan se levantó, justo al momento en que los lanzallamas terminaban una descarga más y, juntando toda la energía oscura que era capaz de conjurar, lanzó una esfera que cambiaba sin cesar entre el violeta y el negro mas puro, justo hacia el vehículo. La esfera golpeo de lleno en el cuerpo frontal y provocó una serie de oscilaciones en el chasis que parecía iban a destrozar la carrocería. Zaeed tiró la granada arrojándola al cofre, pero manteniéndose lejos del alcance de las armas montadas.

El explosivo estalló una fracción de segundo después, achicharrando completamente el frente y deshabilitando uno de los lanzadores. Una nueva ráfaga de fuego salió disparada, alcanzando a Kaidan en el torso. La barrera detuvo mucha de la potencia calorífica del disparo, pero el centinela todavía sintió como si su cuerpo se estrujara súbitamente. Un dolor ardiente lo impulsó a arrojarse hacia atrás, mientras su reluctante compañero arrojaba una nueva dosis explosiva al chasis, sin mucho efecto.

_- ¡Necesitamos mas poder de fuego! -_ ladró al comunicador.

_- [Yo me encargo. Aléjense lo mas que puedan] -_ la voz de Angelo Dante le llego como un mortal susurro.

Cosa nada fácil pues el transporte se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Zaeed alcanzó a levantar al joven Kaidan y se precipitaron por la baranda del parapeto hacia el otro lado, cayendo un par de metros y levantándose a toda prisa, mientras el enemigo pasaba de lado dañando la construcción. Volteo a ver mientras corría, la silueta azul oscuro del Capitán Dante. Estaba parado frente al grupo enemigo sin levantar su arma. El bólido se precipitó hacia él y parecía arrollarlo. Pero antes de hacer contacto, Angelo activo los impulsores de su armadura Ciclón, saltando e impulsándose para esquivarlo. Al mismo tiempo activó el sistema "Recluso" que era parte del armamento ordinario de todos los Ciclones.

El "Recluso" era un sistema de granadas impulsadas por cohete, resultado de la investigación y experimentación de las fuerzas humanas por casi cincuenta años en sistemas ofensivos anti-mecánicos. Pequeños cohetes de corto alcance que eran guiados efectivamente por láser o radar, hasta veinte centímetros de su objetivo. El tipo de explosivo cargado en ellos era casi siempre anti-armadura, pero a veces, como en esa ocasión, se les podía poner explosivos de alta potencia. Dos de ellos hubieran bastado para reducir a chatarra insalvable un vehículo como el que sus enemigos pilotaban, pero el estándar de disparo de las armaduras Ciclón era seis...

Una compuerta en el pectoral izquierdo de la armadura, se abrió para dar paso a un grupo de pequeños cohetes, cuyas trayectorias hicieron algunas curvas y tirabuzones, hasta que se estrellaron contra el transporte, en medio de los gritos de terror y espanto de sus tripulantes. Angelo aterrizó a unos metros de los restos calcinados de la caseta de vigilancia, mientras una bola de fuego se levantaba a sus espaldas. Zaeed y Kaidan estaban atónitos. Esa clase de poder de fuego en una armadura personal era impensable en la milicia de la Alianza. Angelo ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver el desastre. Echo a caminar hacia ellos:

_- ¡No te acerques muchacho!, quien quiera que seas, ¡un paso más y te dejaré un jodido agujero en la frente! - _comentó Zaeed poniéndose en guardia y apuntando con el desarmado rifle de precisión al gigantesco soldado que se aproximaba.

_- Yo tomaré eso - _dijo Janice, apareciendo por detrás y tomando el rifle de las manos del caza-recompensas, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para viejo mercenario no opuso mayor resistencia, cansado como estaba de semejante esfuerzo.

_- ¡Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena Teniente Alenko... - _dijo Dante, sin ocultar el disgusto en su voz y encarándose con el centinela:

_- ... porque acaba de hacer nuestra misión más difícil! -_

* * *

_Salón de recepción diplomática de la Torre del Concilio, La Ciudadela_

_Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la Estrella Widow,_

_Brazo Galáctico Sagitario_

Rick Hunter caminó, siguiendo al Capitán Anderson a través de los recovecos que los invitados dejaban para pasar. Inclusive un par de veces tuvo que detenerse para dejar que otros invitados, que no parecían reparar en su identidad, recularan y les dejaran el camino libre.

Se dirigió al Capitán Anderson, cuando este le mencionó que debían salir del salón diplomático:

_- La Matriarca y los jefes militares están en uno de los salones contiguos. El Almirante Hackett, además de un servidor, nos hemos ofrecido a acompañarlo -_

_- Agradezco el gesto Capitán. Pero no creo que sea necesario tanta formalidad. Sin embargo si quieren asistir a esta reunión informal como mis invitados, será un placer... -_

Unos segundos después se encontraban con el otro militar. El Almirante Hackett era mas viejo que ellos, con una barba encanecida y una presencia que le daban un aire de autoridad bien merecido.

_- Almirante Hunter. La Matriarca Lidanya ha expresado una gran curiosidad respecto de su persona -_ comento Hackett saludándolo de mano _- tal parece que los extraterrestres están muy impresionados por lo que hizo -_

_- Yo también estaría impresionado si una nave desconocida, salida de la nada, fuera capaz de detener a una flota tan poderosa como la de la Ciudadela. En mi dimensión hubiera representado graves problemas. Es interesante como algunos alienígenas aquí se lo están tomando con tanta calma - _aclaró Rick correspondiendo al saludo.

_- En general así lo parece Almirante. Pero tenga por seguro de que las razas del Concilio no duermen bien desde que sus fuerzas armadas fueron evidenciadas. Puedo apostar que los Salarianos en especial, han tratado de infiltrarse mas de tres veces al día de hoy, en sus sistemas computacionales... -_ comento Anderson con suspicacia.

_- Sí... he recibido reportes de intentos de infiltración de bajo nivel. Nada que nuestras defensas informáticas no puedan repeler hasta el momento - _comento el ex-piloto. Ya había tenido reportes de infiltraciones, hacía mas de cuatro días atrás. Y desde ese momento había incrementado la seguridad, tanto personal como informática de la nave. Habían establecido una cortina de comunicaciones con una inteligencia artificial de bajo nivel, que se encargaba de mandar mensajes. Las ordenes de cierto nivel de importancia sin embargo, se hacían por vía ultra-linea.

_- No se confíe Almirante. Una de las cosas que hemos aprendido con los Salarianos, es que tienen mucha experiencia recabando información, legal o ilegalmente... - _agregó Hackett, mesándose un poco la barba de chivo que adornaba su rostro.

_- Entiendo... gracias por la información. ¿Procedemos entonces? - _pregunto el oficial de la FER, pero Anderson lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro:

_- Sugiero esperar unos minutos Almirante. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarle -_

Esperaron un poco más, discutiendo acerca de los eventos de los últimos días. Fue entonces cuando Anderson vio a la Dama Irsana, una de las asistentes de la Matriarca acercarse. Era una Asari de piel de un color casi purpura, con marcas ceremoniales en su frente y portando un vestido que revelaba su bien delineada silueta. Seguramente tenía ordenes de averiguar el porque del retraso

_- Capitán Anderson: La Matriarca y sus invitados esperan al Almirante Hunter y acompañantes. ¿Porque la demora? -_

_- Dama Irsana, esperamos a un último invitado. Lamento que la reunión se retrase por esto pero... - _interrumpió el capitán, mientras miraba de reojo a las personas que se aproximaban.  
_  
- ¡Podemos irnos ya! -_

Todos voltearon hacia el corredor. Aproximándose entre la multitud, que se abrió hacia los lados para darle paso, apareció un hombre robusto, vestido en el mismo uniforme azul oscuro con vivos dorados de la Alianza, que parecía acomodarse perfectamente a su cuerpo. El corte de cabello estrictamente militar y el aire de mando lo delataban...

_- Comandante Shepard de la Alianza de Sistemas reportándose. Almirante Hackett, Capitán Anderson... -_

_- ¿El Comandante Shepard estará con nosotros también?. ¡Esto es inesperado, pero resultará bastante atractivo para la Matriarca! -_ la Asari sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa perfecta que había sido la ruina de varios humanos y alienígenas._  
_

_- Iremos en un minuto Dama Irsana - _terminó Anderson y ella se excusó, regresando al cuarto donde los otros extraterrestres esperaban.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Rick observó al recién llegado. Había oído comentarios en la reunión acerca de ese personaje y estaba sinceramente intrigado por su carisma. Conocer al recién promovido primer "Espectro" humano, además de alguien que estaba considerado por la comunidad galáctica como "un ejemplo de lo mejor que la humanidad podía ofrecer", era el broche de roro perfecto para poner fina a la velada:

_- Almirante Hunter, permitame presentarle al Comandante Locke Shepard, primer miembro humano del Grupo Especial de Tácticas y Reconocimiento de la Ciudadela, héroe del Ataque Skyliano, Capitán de la SSV Normandía, y promesa de la Alianza. Shepard: el Almirante Hunter de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech, nuevos aliados del Concilio... - _dijo el Almirante Hackett con un poco de resentimiento en su voz, que no se hizo aparente sino en la última parte de la frase.

_- Es un gusto conocerlo Comandante Shepard. He oído muchas cosas de usted en los últimos días, especialmente de parte del Capitán Anderson. No tiene mas que elogios para usted -_ dijo Rick en tono amistoso pero sin dejarse impresionar.

_- Gracias Almirante, aunque debo confesar que no todo lo que se dice de mi es verdad. Mucho de ello son exageraciones. Debo preguntar... ¿Es su milicia la poseedora de la nave estacionada en orbita de la Ciudadela?. Debo admitir que nunca había visto una nave de construcción humana tan grande e impresionante - _comentó Shepard. No era muy ducho en cuanto a relaciones sociales, pero hablar con otros militares siempre se le facilitaba.

_- La modestia esta entre las cosas que oí de usted y por lo menos eso puedo asegurar que es verdad. Si Comandante... El SDF-3 ha sido laureado mas veces de las que yo quisiera,aún si esta mal que yo lo diga. El grupo alienígena que nos espera sin embargo, no parece estar muy feliz de su presencia –_comentó Rick, en un tono de sorna que hizo a Hackett levantar una ceja.

_- Leí los reportes de situación en cuanto llegué a la Ciudadela. Es una gran proeza la que usted y sus fuerzas lograron -_Shepard se adelantó antes de que el Almirante Hackett pudiera hacer un comentario inoportuno.

_- Corrimos con suerte Comandante, eso es otro lado, sus propios méritos no me son desconocidos. En nombre de la Fuerza Expedicionaria debo felicitarlo por su gran nombramiento, a pesar de las circunstancias poco agradables en las que tuvo lugar - _el ex-piloto dijo estrechando la mano de Shepard, quien asintió sin decir nada.

_- ¡De pronto le sale la vena política Almirante Hunter!...pero creo que eso es como una segunda naturaleza para nosotros los militares - _dijo el Almirante Hackett.

_- No gracias... A mi me gustan mas las cosas simples como mandar en una nave y enfrentar al enemigo - _dijo Anderson, poniendo una cara larga. Todos se rieron del comentario.

Unos minutos después, entraron en el salón adjunto, donde el Alto Mando de la Ciudadela los esperaba. Los líderes eran un grupo de Turianos, Salarianos y Asaris que parecían a medio camino entre el enojo, la sorpresa y la diversión debido a la presencia humana. Cuando ambos grupos estuvieron uno frente al otro, todos se pusieron en pie:

_- ¡Bienvenidos sen todos!, Almirantes Hunter y Hackett, Capitán Anderson... ¡y el Comandante Shepard!. ¡Sin duda, lo mejor que la humanidad puede ofrecer esta reunido en esta habitación! -_ una Asari se adelantó hacia ellos, vestida en una túnica ceremonial en rojo y azul, hecha de una tela brillante como la seda y que parecía suave al tacto como el terciopelo:

_- Soy la Matriarca Lidanya, Capitana del dreadnought "Ascensión del Destino", y __Comandante en Jefe de la Flota de la Ciudadela. Me alegra que hayan podido acompañarnos esta noche -_

Vieron a la Asari acercarse a Rick y tenderle la mano. Este la observó un momento y después la estrecho fuertemente:

_- Es un honor conocer a la persona que fue capaz de repeler a la flota del Concilio incluyendo a su nave mas poderosa -_ dijo ella en tono tranquilo. La tensión subyacente en los humanos se disipó con ese gesto.

_- También es un honor para mí conocer a la oficial que fue capaz de desafiar a sus superiores e interceder por nosotros, Matriarca. Sin usted no estaríamos aquí -_ Rick se perdió en la profunda mirada de la extraterrestre.

Había incontables años reflejados en sus ojos, además del recuento de numerosas batallas. Sin embargo también había madurez y compostura en ellos, además de una fuerza de carácter que había sido probada innumerables veces y no había fallado jamás. Irradiaba confianza pero no arrogancia, e inspiraba una gran devoción en aquellos que le eran leales. Una mirada a sus ojos y Rick supo que había hecho bien al confiar en ella.

_- ¡Me alegra que no hayamos tenido que enzarzarnos en otra batalla!. ¡Me aterra pensar lo que una nave la suya, al mando de un oficial como usted es capaz de hacer! -_

_- Bueno Matriarca, nuestras opciones eran reducidas en esos momentos. Se había decido que no íbamos a usar toda nuestra fuerza. A riesgo de sonar presuntuoso, pero de haber sido de otra forma, mas de la mitad de nosotros, incluyéndome, no estaríamos aquí para contarlo -_

_- ¡Eso es una exageración! - _saltó un capitán Turiano.

_- La suya era una sola nave, mientras que los números de la Flota de la Ciudadela alcanzan mas de quinientas unidades, mas otras flotas de soporte. ¿Como cree que podría haber ganado? - _pregunto un Salariano igualmente ofendido. Los rumores empezaron a llenar el cuarto y Hackett miró a Anderson con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

_- Caballeros... -_ Rick alzo la voz, reduciendo al silencio al grupo frente a él -_ No me hago ilusiones de haber podido ganar esa batalla. Podría contarles mil y un historias acerca de las proezas militares de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, pero prefiero mejor contarles algo de mi propia nave. Una información que el Concilio descubrió con posterioridad al establecimiento de nuestras relaciones. Estábamos peleando a la mitad de nuestra potencia de ataque -_

_- ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡todo eso es una farsa! -_ alegó el mismo Turiano. La Matriarca volteo a hacia él, e iba a reprenderlo cuando Rick la detuvo, para decir tranquilamente:

_- Nuestros sincro-cañones no estaban operativos. El Dispositivo Sombra que incrementa las defensas electrónicas del SDF-3, no estaba activo tampoco en ese momento. Nuestra movilidad era mínima y teníamos que depender de nuestros cazas y emplazamientos de armas para defendernos. Y perdimos varios de ellos "deshabilitando", no "destruyendo", __sus fragatas. Si sus armas hubiesen llegado a sobrepasar la capacidad de nuestra barrera de defensa, el resultado hubiera sido la descarga de un pulso electromagnético, varios ordenes de magnitud mayor que el que afecto a su población, con la consecuente destrucción de toda la tecnología en un radio de miles de kilómetros. Todos estos datos están en el reporte que ofrecimos al Concilio hace dos días, si es que alguno de ustedes quiere verificar la veracidad de mis palabras. Creanme cuando les digo, que de haber tenido intenciones hostiles, esta conversación jamás hubiera tenido lugar -_

Shepard escudriño desde su posición en la retaguardia, las reacciones de los oficiales. Había duda en los Turianos, mezclada con frustración e ira secretas. Los Salarianos por su parte estaban mayoritariamente sorprendidos y curiosos, aunque algunos de ellos estaban decididamente asustados. Las Asari no parecían impresionadas, pero sus ojos presentaban miradas de profunda reflexión y maravilla. Algunos habían palidecido descaradamente cuando oyeron al Almirante, pero ninguno había permanecido impasible ante sus palabras.

El Turiano que había rebatido a Rick, palideció por causa de esas palabras, pero su furia estaba llevándolo hasta el límite:_  
_

_- ¡Maldito humano presuntuoso! - _Avanzo un paso, levantando las garras como dispuesto a arrojarse sobre él, pero Shepard había visto sus intenciones y se puso al frente:

_- Creo que hay personas aquí para las que el concepto de "civilidad" no está muy claro -_ dijo interponiéndose entre el posible perpetrador y su víctima. No quería empezar una pelea, pero no iba a permanecer indiferente ante una provocación a un humano, fuera o no de la Alianza.

_- ¡Capitán Asterius!, ¡extienda una disculpa inmediatamente y retirese a sus aposentos hasta las 1200 horas, para ser sometido a una evaluación personal!. ¡El simple hecho de que este hombre lo ha derrotado en batalla debería ser mas que suficiente para mantener el honor y creer en su palabra!. ¡Además su comportamiento es vergonzoso!. ¡Si dependiera de mí lo habría mandado inmediatamente a corte marcial! - _la Asari le ordenó que escuchara. Todos los otros asistentes permanecieron callados cuando ella habló. Solo se percibía la lenta respiración de los humanos y la franca angustia e impotencia del turiano.

El oficial al mando del "Orgullo de Palaven" tragó saliva e inclino la testa y, sujeto como estaba a la humillación publica, dijo calladamente:

_- Lo siento Almirante... Perdone... mi comportamiento... me he dejado llevar... por mi ira y frustración -_

Rick se dio cuenta del insulto que el guerrero frente a él estaba recibiendo y no dijo nada. Solo extendió la mano para estrechar su garra, en un gesto que los otros extraterrestres reconocieron como típicamente humano. Asterius se le quedo viendo un momento, impactado por el proceder del human, pero enseguida acepto la oferta de paz.

_- Gracias - _murmuró el otro y habiendo dicho eso, con el semblante cabizbajo agregó:

_- Si me permiten, debo retirarme -  
__  
_Nadie trato de detenerlo. Una vez que se hubo ido, la Matriarca volteo hacia los humanos:  
_  
- Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi subordinado. El Capitán Asterius se ha tomado "muy a pecho" como ustedes los humanos dicen, la derrota de la Flota -_

_- Lo entiendo Matriarca. Hubiera deseado que este encuentro hubiera sido en circunstancias menos contenciosas -_

_- No se aflija Almirante. Su llegada fue un golpe duro, pero necesario para ciertas personas y razas de la Ciudadela. Mi única queja es que hubiera sido mejor que llegaran antes. De cualquier forma doy gracias a la Diosa por su arribo. Ahora, si no les molesta, preferiría que pasásemos al punto que nos reúne esta noche -_

_- Será un placer - _dijo Rick y los otros hombres asintieron a su vez. Fue entonces cuando la sorpresa de la noche fue revelada.

_- Nos gustaría que se unieran a nosotros en la ronda de un juego de azar... creo que ustedes lo llaman... Póquer... -_

Los humanos se vieron los unos a los otros, sin creer lo que estaban viendo. Una mesa llena de oficiales extraterrestres, deseosos de jugar un juegos de cartas tan viejo como la humanidad misma.

_- ¡Nada como el Póquer para conocer a tu oponente! - _intervino el Almirante Hackett y sin decir nada más, se acercó a la mesa.

_- Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando leí el termino "saludable convivencia inter-especies" en mi invitación - _comento Shepard a medio camino entre la la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

_- Yo tampoco - _añadió Rick igualmente sorprendido.

Por toda respuesta Anderson se aproximó a la mesa y pidiendo una mano de cartas, declaró:

_- ¡Vivan y aprendan jóvenes!, vivan y aprendan... - _

* * *

N.A: En la cronología de Macross, el VF-0 "Phoenix" es un prototipo funcional de lo que sería después el VF-1 "Valkyrie". Aparece en el OVA "Macross Zero".

Para efectos de esta historia, el VF-X-0 "Phoenix" es un veritech caza de superioridad aerea, que nunca vio la luz pero que estaba pensado para ser pareja del VF-1. Debido a un costo mayor de producción y prestaciones similares a su pareja, el VF-X-0 nunca pasó de la mesa de diseño, pero con nueva tecnología y adelantos es muy posible hacerlo una maquina funcional.

Siguiente Capitulo: Una mirada a la mala relación entre los Sterling y su hija Dana. Kaidan y su pasada experiencia con Omega. Aria descubre la "Arcángel"... y Miranda Lawson y Cerberus entran en escena.

¡No se lo pierdan!.


	9. Intermedio 1: Nubes negras al horizonte

Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta!, o lo que queda de mí al menos... (je, je, no es cierto. Estoy completo, pero muy apaleado).

A los que han revisado mi historia como son (redoble de tambores... pas): **ferduran** y** Ridli Scott** (los sospechosos usuales).

¡Gracias de nuevo!.

He estado fuera de la ciudad por un par de meses, y cuando he vuelto me he dado cuenta de cuan descuidado he dejado esta historia, así que ya es hora de volver a las andadas.

No mas choro mareador, ¡así que andando que es gerundio!...

* * *

**Intermedio parte 1:**

**Nubes negras en el horizonte.**

_SDF-3 "Pionero", en órbita de la "Ciudadela", _

_Nebulosa Serpiente, cercanías de la estrella Widow_

_Brazo Galáctico Sagitario _

Dana Sterling entró en el espacioso salón principal de la cubierta científica del SDF-3, contemplando en silencio los experimentos que allí se llevaban a cabo y viendo pasar a los científicos y sus ayudantes de aquí para allá, sin que ellos hicieran el mínimo intento de percatarse de su presencia. No era un lugar que le gustara visitar con frecuencia, los recuerdos de las interminables pruebas a las que Lazlo Zand la sometiera, en aras de estudiar y descubrir los secretos del único híbrido Humano-Zentraedi de la Tierra, dejando esa posibilidad en el olvido.

Algo bueno había salido de todo ello sin embargo. El haber conocido a Terry Weston, uno de sus profesores de la ahora destruida Academia Giles y el primer hombre con el que se relacionó sentimentalmente, era una de las pocas joyas que podía nombrar de una infancia triste, un asunto nada digno de escribir a casa.

Caminó por los intrincados pasillos, observando sala tras sala, y preguntándose los alcances de la información que el Grupo de Investigación Robotech reunía, mientras buscaba una manera de regresar a su dimensión. Muchos de los datos que allí se obtenían habían mejorado las capacidades combativas de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, y aún en la Tierra, a pesar de los significativamente menores recursos del Laboratorio de Robotecnología de Tokyo, de donde provenía la mayoría del equipo que la Cruz del Sur usaba, las armas y maquinas veritech allí fabricados habían sido significativas para el curso de la guerra contra los Maestros Robotech.

Ocupó su mente en registrar los cuartos donde no había personal, evadiendo cualquier contacto que llegara a incomodar su presente y frágil estado mental. Recorrió los múltiples cuartos y estancias de la gigantesca galería, algunos de ellos decididamente vacíos, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, una de las prebendas mas queridas de los pupilos del Doctor Lang.

Entro en el observatorio con sigilo. A excepción de la soldadesca asignada a cuidar esa sección de la nave, no era común ver militares en aquellos lugares. Cuidando de no perturbar la paz de las estanterías que vestían las paredes, llenas de copias digitales de libros y archivos cuyos originales habían perecido en las varias guerras de la Tierra, se acerco hasta el centro de la estancia, un cuarto oval con un gigantesco ventanal de observación que dominaba toda la vista. En ese momento las cortinas de seguridad estaban colocadas y no se podía ver hacia el exterior. Pero eso no era el motivo por el que Dana había venido, al terminar su turno de servicio en la delegación de la FER, en la Ciudadela, hasta ese lugar.

Anduvo unos pasos, hasta que se detuvo frente a un pedestal de un color tan negro y lustroso como la obsidiana, en cuyo cuerpo había grecas y símbolos iluminados por una luz azul pálida, que delineaba sus contornos y resaltaba los controles táctiles enclavados en él, así como el grabado estilizado que decía "CARAH". No era un mueble muy alto y, de media estatura como era ella, la estructura le daba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Cerca del estilizado gabinete, había un par de mesas con jarras de café y vasos cerca de él, y toda la periferia estaba rodeada de esas sillas utilitarias que eran el rasgo distintivo del mobiliario de la nave.

La rubia presionó uno de los controles y el artefacto lanzó un destello desde su parte superior que la sorprendió un momento. Las luces disminuyeron de intensidad en la sala y enseguida se proyecto una representación tridimensional de la Galaxia. Había varios puntos señalados en ella, planetas que la nave había visitado durante sus largos años de bregar por el cosmos. "_Sistema de CARtografia Activa Holográfica. Por favor mencione el sujeto de búsqueda", _fue lo que apareció proyectado en la holografía, a un costado del mapa.

Se sintió tentada a apagar el sistema y marcharse, pero su ansiedad por las imágenes que deseaba ver era demasiada. Reprimió sus sentimientos y tranquilizándose cuanto pudo, se acercó al mapa y buscó el rotulo principal. La Tierra.

Tan pronto tocó el rotulo, el sistema cambió la perspectiva inmediatamente y la hizo sumergirse en ese inmenso conglomerado de estrellas que la hacía sentir mas pequeña e indefensa de lo que jamas hubiera imaginado. Pronto penetraron en el primer cuadrante de la galaxia, hasta el Brazo Local, continuando la inmersión hasta que reconoció un conjunto de planetas que le eran familiares. La imagen penetró un poco más, hasta que un cuerpo azul ocupó el primer plano. Parecía una vieja canica turquesa, cuyo cuerpo estaba veteado con bandas blancas. Dana no recordaba haber visto una cosa mas hermosa en su vida...

_- La Tierra. Tercer planeta del sistema planetario Solar, cautivo gravitacional de una estrella de secuencia tipo G y luminosidad tipo V. Designaciones alternativas como Gea o Terra, es un geoide de tipo telúrico, de cinco punto noventa y siete cuatrillones de kilogramos de masa y superficie aproximada de quinientos diez millones de kilómetros cuadrados, de los cuales un setenta punto cero ocho por ciento corresponde a agua, mientras que un veintinueve punto dos por ciento corresponde a... - _mencionó el sistema de información al lado del mapa. Dana hizo la mímica de presionar el panel y este desapareció.

El cuarto quedó en completo silencio. Solo las imágenes del planeta natal de la Humanidad quedaron al frente. La belleza de la vida que pululaba en esas imágenes le era desconocida y a la vez asombrosa. No se parecía en nada a la atmósfera sombría de Tirol, ni a las junglas ni otros ecosistemas igualmente extraños, que había visto en los planetas de los Centinelas. Ese era el paradigma de lo que consideraba imprescindible en el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo la esfera azul que se presentaba ante sí, no era aquella en la que había crecido. La de su infancia era un gigantesco yermo, en el cual la vida apenas estaba empezando a regresar. Era el símbolo del fracaso de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Era ese cuerpo celeste que había sufrido una segunda aniquilación a manos de los Maestros Robotech, invalidando todo el esfuerzo que los líderes humanos habían hecho para prevenir una nueva tragedia.

Era la tierra de su padre, en la que muchos organismos se habían perdido y eran irrecuperables. Y en la que muchos más tenían su ADN almacenado en la unidad especial de preservación que la RDF había instalado antes de la guerra, en el ancestral territorio neutral del Ártico. El regresarlos al estadio ecológico previo a la Primera Guerra Robotech era sin embargo un esfuerzo titánico, que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida no había podido llevar a cabo, más preocupado por disputarse las sobras del mundo con los remanentes de la RDF, después de que la Expedición Pionero se fuera.

La dispersión de las esporas de la Flor de la Vida, en el ocaso de la Segunda Guerra Robotech había cambiado todo eso. La Tierra se había convertido de nuevo en un Edén, aún mas impresionante que el anterior. Solo para que los Invid vinieran a tomar posesión de él.

Y ahora ya no tenía la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

Siempre podría consolarse pidiendo licencia para viajar a la Tierra de esta dimensión. Mientras estaba en la estación espacial, había visto la Extranet, esa suerte de red informática galáctica que era parte del día a día de los ciudadanos de este lugar. En ella había revisado la información sobre ese apócrifo gemelo del planeta que estaba ante sí. Se veía igual, tenía las mismas características y sus lugares eran similares hasta el colmo del detalle. Había seres humanos viviendo allí...

Pero no era su hogar.

Maldijo por enésima vez a su familia, por haber partido en una empresa que a todas luces había resultado errada. No les perdonaba haberla dejado en el atalaya, donde la tormenta se abatió furiosa contra ella.

Y encima de todo y para su mayor desconsuelo, habían decidido tener a Maia. La primera vez que se vieron les había echado en cara no haber regresado por ella, no haberla protegido de la tempestad y, cuando esta había rugido al máximo, haber dado a luz a una hija, para compensar por la que habían perdido. Se sorprendió a si misma apretando fuertemente sus puños. Un torrente de emociones pasaban por su cabeza. Eran sus padres después de todo, y aún tenía buenos recuerdos de sus primeros diez años de vida, cuando aún estaban juntos. Pero las cosas no habían sido las mismas desde que se habían ido. A pesar de que Rolf Emerson los cuido a ella y a Bowie, como si hubieran sido sus propios hijos, no era lo mismo. Ellos no podían regresar a su vida casi veinte años después y abrazarla y mimarla, fingiendo que nada hubiera pasado.

No lo iba a permitir.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No hizo el esfuerzo de esconderla. Nadie estaba a su alrededor para darse cuenta de su terrible debilidad. En la Cruz del Sur, semejante comportamiento le hubiera ganado las burlas y críticas de sus superiores. Pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás. En la Fuerza Expedicionaria nadie daba un comino por lo que hiciera de su vida personal, mientras desempeñara bien su trabajo. Se daba cuenta, que muchos miembros de los mas antiguos tenían esa mirada en el rostro. La mirada de los soldados que se han resignado ya, porque saben que la debacle los está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. La visión de aquellos que han presenciado la muerte en muchas y distintas formas. Ese sombrío pesar que aqueja a los que han sobrevivido demasiado tiempo en el campo de batalla.

La culpa del sobreviviente. El odio hacia uno mismo por haber sido mejor, más fuerte, más rápido... o más afortunado.

Dio un sonoro golpe en una de las mesas cercanas y volvió a insistir. Una segunda y tercera vez y su mano estaba sangrando ya. El líquido rojo pardusco empezaba a bañar su mano. Sangre Zentraedi y Humana. Años y años de pruebas, tests y análisis, ¿y que habían sacado en conclusión los científicos?...

Nada... no la fuerza guerrera de los Zentraedi, ni la profunda tenacidad de la Humanidad.

Dentro de sí solo era una niña tonta. Una chica confundida que desesperadamente desea que alguien la abrace, pero que no es capaz de aceptar de buena gana que necesita ayuda...

Levantó su mano para golpear la mesa de nuevo, pero una mano detuvo su viaje. Una mano callosa y cálida, que le trajo recuerdos de otros días:

_- Si sigues golpeando la mesa fräulein Dana, vas a terminar por destruirla. Y me temo que no estamos en posición de pedir mobiliario nuevo -_

Dana levantó la cara. La efigie barbada y serena del Dr. Lang la miró profunda y fijamente, como si tratara de meterse en su cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. Ella forcejeo para soltarse, reconociendo la figura de ese cómplice de sus padres, una más de las personas que los alentaron a irse de la Tierra. El viejo no cedió sin embargo, mientras sostenía su brazo firmemente. Ella aplicó mas fuerza, pero el otro no la soltó. Estaba por violentarse, cuando bajó el semblante, siguiendo algo que llamó su atención. Observar un hilillo de sangre manchar la inmaculada manga del científico, la hizo caer en cuenta de la tontería que estaba cometiendo.

Se tranquilizó y relajó tanto como pudo. El hombre la soltó y se acercó a una de las estanterías, de donde tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo trajo junto a ella. Unos minutos y antisépticos después, su mano estaba curada y vendada ligeramente. La furia que normalmente sentía hacia todos aquellos que habían participado en ese remoto y nebuloso pasado había desaparecido, sustituida por una pena que la embargaba profundamente.

Había tratado de levantarse intempestivamente, pero una mirada de esos ojos negros insondables la había retenido allí, mesmerizada. Ninguno de ambos había dicho nada, pero cuando el vendolete estuvo listo, se atrevió a lanzar un "_Gracias_", en un hilillo de voz que le sonó a si misma ridículo.

_- De nada muchacha. Pero me sorprende que quieras venir a escondidas a observar las imágenes cartográficas. De haberlo sabido antes, hubiera arreglado un par de horas solo para ti -_ dijo el viejo, con voz afable.

_- No quería molestar... -_ la chica aún no lograba regresar su voz al tono normal.

_- No es ninguna molestia Dana. De hecho empezaba a extrañarme que no te acercaras al laboratorio abiertamente. Desde que tu padre me trajo el SPARTAS, he sabido acerca de tus indagaciones para dar con su paradero -_

La cara de la chica se contorsiono en una mueca de enfado. La ira que había disminuido anteriormente se reavivo de nuevo. Sin embargo no quería tener un estallido sentimental con el viejo. A pesar de todo tenía su orgullo y quería conservarlo lo más posible. Algo la impulsó a levantar la voz de nuevo:

_- ¿Usted tiene mi viejo tanque? - _destilando la medida exacta de enojo.

_- Sí. Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos - _esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa.

_- ¿Pasatiempos? - _preguntó con incredulidad. ¿La mente maestra detrás de la tecnología Robotech tenía algún tiempo libre para eso?.

_- Sí, es un proyecto alterno a mis investigaciones mas inmediatas. Verás Dana: Cuando uno llega a mi edad, las horas de sueño que requiere son mínimas, y a veces es mejor tener una actividad para ocupar el tiempo vacío - _Eso explicaba tantas cosas...

_- ¿Puedo verlo? - _pregunto la joven, sin poder contener una nota de entusiasmo en su voz.

_- Claro -_

El hombre la condujo fuera del observatorio. Recorrieron en un silencio pesado y un poco incomodo varios pasillos, internándose cada vez más en el sanctasantorum de los asesores científicos, hasta que llegaron a una especie de hangar. Allí, pasando frente a un túnel de viento donde se probaban varios prototipos a escala de cazas Alfa y Beta, cerca de un modelo escala 1 a 3 del nuevo vehículo de infantería todoterreno "Silverback", y luego de dejar atrás varios amasijos de circuitos, servos y módulos de control de prototipos veritech sin ensamblar, llegaron a la parte del fondo.

Allí, en un nicho aparte, rodeado de varias personas que tomaban mediciones, estaba el viejo tanque aerodeslizador de Dana. Habían desmontado el chasis y se podían observar las entrañas de la robusta y confiable maquina. Dana puso una expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el disgusto. Cuando formaba parte del Cuerpo Armado de Tácticas Alfa, solo permitía que Louis Nichols, que a su corta edad ya era un especialista de suma confianza, metiera mano a los mecanismos. El ver personas extrañas haciendo pruebas de resistencia y verificando los particulares de su "caballo de batalla" , le daba la sensación de ver un ultraje y quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

_- De todas las cosas que trajeron con ustedes en el "Marcus Antonius", sin duda los tanques son lo más asombroso. Los ingenieros de la división Tokyo hicieron un gran trabajo. Solo entre nosotros muchacha: En lo particular prefiero este diseño, que es robusto y confiable, al de los "Silverback" - _le confió el doctor alemán, mientras recorría el perímetro del vehículo, admirándolo.

_- "Sí..." - _pensó Dana, observando el modelo a escala, que transformado en modo Battleloid, parecía un gigantesco orangután metálico_ - "Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que era uno de esos viejos juguetes de píezas intercambiables" -_

_- Debo de admitir que un modelo así tiene sus ventajas. Las armaduras Ciclón pueden compartir piezas con el "Silverback", lo que le da una ventaja sin paralelo. No tenemos que modificar lineas de ensamblaje, y podemos usar las mismas refacciones para reparar ambos modelos... - _el científico se detuvo y suspiró brevemente -_ ...sin embargo nunca he creído que producir un modelo de esa clase sea la solución a nuestros problemas militares. Por eso desde que tu padre me lo enseñó, quise que me trajera esta maquina - _puso una mano cariñosamente sobre el tanque. Dana sonrió al ver el gesto:

_- Podían habérmelo pedido... Su valor sentimental es incalculable, y a pesar de que cuando lo traje conmigo ya estaba en condiciones bastante deterioradas, debo de reconocer que contra los Invid fue suficientemente efectivo para permitirnos escapar - _la chica se abrazó al chasis de su vieja maquina como un niño abraza su mascota preferida.

_- Me temo muchacha, que esas son la clase de sutilezas que se pierden con la cadena de mando - _el viejo doctor alemán se levantó de hombros_ - Siempre me he considerado un investigador independiente de la milicia, aun en los tiempos de la FDR, y a pesar de tener poder de decisión sobre muchas cosas, mi alcance aún es limitado... -_

_- Si hubiera estado en la Cruz del Sur hubiera terminado odiando al General Leonard -_ Dana sonrió de oreja a oreja, recordando al calvo y malhumorado líder del Ejercito de La Cruz del Sur.

_- Ja... Anatole Leonard era odioso desde los tiempos en que trabajaba para mí, antes de la guerra con los Zentraedi, así que dudo mucho que eso hubiera cambiado, para bien o para mal - _el viejo doctor esbozó una sonrisa, que su barba encanecida disimulaba ligeramente.

_- ¿Y que le esta haciendo a mi viejo tanque?. Lo veo… distinto - _la chica tomó algunas piezas sueltas del chasis, en medio del azoro de algunos asistentes, para los cuales un soldado como ella no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar como ese.

_- Veamos que tan perceptiva eres... ¿que notas de diferencia? - _cuestionó el viejo doctor, mientras se acercaba a una mesa contigua, sobre la cual había varias piezas y módulos. En una tableta adyacente, desplegados para que todos pudieran verlos, estaban los planos deconstruidos del "SPARTAS" VH-2.

_- A simple vista, lo veo más... largo. Los emplazamientos de armas están siendo modificados... y el motor parece estar desarmado, pero veo circuitería y módulos que no reconozco... - _comentó la soldado mientras veía a los asistentes del Dr. Lang hacer pruebas y verificar la integridad de algunas de las piezas que se estaban probando.

_- Así es... - _la llamó hacia los planos, destacando en la tableta el motor y las baterías centrales_ - Una de las cosas que nuestros nuevos amigos nos han proporcionado es información sobre la física de efecto de masa, que es lo que les permite crear sus vehículos y desarrollar sus armas... - _invocó una imagen desde el teclado de la tableta y el esquema de un reactor apareció_ - ...Es tecnología es común a casi todas las razas de este universo y sus fundamentos son de sobra conocidos por aquí. Basado en eso, he reproducido varios modelos de reactores con eso que llaman elemento cero – u_n nuevo movimiento de sus manos y varias fotografías y datos técnicos de los distintos reactores aparecieron.

_- Las propiedades de este elemento cero o "eezo", son sumamente interesantes. Al hacer circular una corriente eléctrica a través de él, puede generar un campo eléctrico que disminuye o aumenta la masa, sin alterar las propiedades atómicas del objeto en cuestión... - l_a tableta desplegó imágenes de un modelo atómico del elemento cero, seguidas de varias gráficas y un flujo gigantesco de ecuaciones_ - ...de esa manera, las artilugios que cuentan con él son capaces de desarrollar grandes velocidades (hasta el punto de ser mas rápidos que la luz, lo que por otros medios implicaría una violación flagrante de las leyes físicas) y otra serie de ventajas que son demasiado largas para describir en palabras sencillas... -_

_- Entiendo que todo esto le resulta muy interesante doctor, ¿pero como va a aplicar eso a mi viejo equipo? - _dijo Dana tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

_- Ah... los jóvenes... cosas tan impacientes siempre. Mira... - _el Dr. Lang la llevo de la mano hasta encontrar las baterías que alimentaban el artilugio_ -... puedo combinar las baterías de protocultura que le adaptaste a tu vehículo para alimentar un pequeño reactor de efecto de masa, lo que implica que para efectos prácticos, mientras la batería funcione, el tanque tendrá una movilidad inusitada... - _Dana volteo a verlo asombrada_ - ...sin mencionar que puedo montar mas armas y equipos en él, que no repercutirán directamente en el peso. Además, podemos hacer algo por la cabina cerrada que ese viejo modelo debería de tener. ¡Inclusive podemos cambiar su capacidad de carga de pasajeros! -_

_- ¿Es una broma? - _la chica no podía creer la sonrisa de triunfo pintada en el rostro del hombre viejo_._

_- No. Reduciendo la masa del chasis y todo lo que va montado en él hasta casi cero, lo único que limitaría la velocidad serían los factores externos al chasis, es decir, el peso del piloto y posiblemente un grupo de acompañantes, además de la aerodinámica del modelo (que es muy buena debo decirlo), y el rendimiento del reactor... - _El viejo alemán revisó la tableta que mostraba los planos del vehículo_ - ...claro que también tendríamos que mejorar el desempeño de la maquina y ajustar algunos mecanismos que trabajan por peso, pero en general daría una serie de ventajas sustanciales -_

_- ¡Increíble! - _la cara de Dana rebosaba de emoción_._

_- Si... y voy a necesitar un piloto de pruebas. De preferencia alguien que este familiarizado con el manejo y las sutilezas de esta maquina - _una sonrisa picara de parte del creador de la Robotecnología no era algo que se viera comúnmente. Y era algo que la hija de los Sterling apreciaba.

_- Creo que conozco a la persona adecuada para eso -_ dijo ella, esbozando la misma sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja _- ¿Cuando podremos empezar? -_

_- Mañana mismo -_ fue la súbita respuesta

_- ¿Mañana?, usted dijo que habría que hacer algunas modificaciones sustanciales al... - _replicó Dana, pero calló de improviso. El brillo de los ojos del Dr. Lang le decía que, una vez que se había establecido un objetivo, el tipo iba a dormir muy poco ó casi nada, para cumplir su meta.

_- De acuerdo... mañana nos veremos aquí - _la situación había dado un giro irreal, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_- Bien... ¿y Dana?... - _el viejo se había alejado un poco, enfrascándose en los mecanismos del vehículo.

_- ¿Sí Dr. Lang? -_

_- No le comentes a tu padre o al Almirante de esto. Cuando sea tiempo yo mismo les daré la noticia - _el comentario le llegó ya atenuado por un amasijo de cables

_- ¡Esta bien Herr Doktor! - _dijo entusiasmada, como la niña pequeña que no podía esperar para correr a contar a todo el mundo.

Dana Sterling se excuso y dio media vuelta, echando a caminar hacia las afueras de la Cubierta Científica. Todo parecía igual en su animo, y sin embargo cuando pasó frente a un cristal y se miró reflejada en él, podía ver algo distinto. Una sonrisa. Una como hacía muchos años que no se reflejaba en su rostro...

* * *

_Embajada de la Alianza, La Ciudadela..._

Paredes blancas de paneles metálicos, miradas inquietas entre los soldados del personal, molestos por la presencia de esos otros humanos que vestían de azul con las insignias del cuerpo de seguridad de la Ciudadela. Cientos de caras humanas y alienígenas, repletas de curiosidad y maravilla, paradas frente a las puertas de la nueva oficina de Asuntos Culturales de la FER, que había sido inaugurada ese mismo día. Seis horas en el trabajo de ser el perro guardián de las instalaciones y Miriya Sterling ya empezaba a mostrar signos de hastío. Lo mantenía a raya inspeccionando distintos ángulos del gigantesco salón que había sido acondicionado para ellos, hasta que los ingenieros del Concilio les asignaran un lugar que no fuera constantemente remodelado por esos enigmáticos extraterrestres insectoides, que todos por allá conocían como "Los Cuidadores".

Había inspeccionado cuidadosamente cada rincón del lugar, verificando cada aspecto de la seguridad hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hacía un par de días, después de la recepción diplomática oficial, se había encargado de revisar las instalaciones proporcionadas por la Alianza de Sistemas, como sede provisional de la nueva embajada. Se revisaron entradas y salidas, establecieron protocolos de seguridad y se buscaron micrófonos, cámaras o algún otro indeseable instrumento espía. No era la clase de trabajo al que estaba acostumbrada, pero había aprendido mucho desde que decidiera unirse a los humanos, antes de la derrota de la Flota Zentraedi. Había dado el visto bueno a las instalaciones horas después y verificado que el mobiliario necesario también fuera revisado. Un tercer chequeo posterior, y el resultado era patente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había accedido a permanecer como jefe de los custodios de las instalaciones, en lugar de regresar al SDF-3, no se encontraba a gusto.

Para colmo tenía que forzosamente estar presente, aun y cuando no fuera en plan militar. Siendo la única Zentraedi "pura" en este universo, su presencia era necesaria. Había oído los comentarios de algunos residentes de la estación espacial:

_- ¡Pero si es humana igual que nosotros! -_

Su gesto de molestia había sido mas que evidente. Acto seguido Lisa Hayes había procedido a contar un poco de la historia de las Guerras Robotech para clarificar la similitud entre los Zentraedi y los humanos. Después de oír el mismo comentario mas de tres veces sin embargo, la situación había perdido su encanto y se había revelado como lo que era: Una forma velada de decir _"¿Que los hace tan especiales a ustedes, si son tan iguales a nosotros?"_.

No había querido entrar en polémica. No le correspondía en realidad. Pero secretamente se había sentido ofendida por la miopía mental de los residentes de la Ciudadela. Le hizo recordar la manera en que los oficiales y científicos de la Fuerza de Defensa Robotech la habían tratado, por haber sido parte del enemigo. Toda una vida de haber sido considerada un bicho raro le recordó que no debía dar demasiada importancia a los comentarios estúpidos.

Para las 1000 horas de la Ciudadela, había al menos doscientas personas esperando en el lobby de la sala de embajadas (ante la mirada atónita de la recepcionista Asari que manejaba el flujo de personas). El Embajador Udina había alzado una ceja cuando notó las aglomeraciones enfrente del edificio, y comentó por lo bajo (pero no lo suficiente como para que Miriya no se enterara), que a pesar que la presencia de los extranjeros había despertado de pronto un nuevo interés por la humanidad, esa aglomeración podía representar un riesgo de seguridad considerable. Semejante hipocresía no había pasado desapercibida en la mente de la Meltran, puesto que la afluencia a la embajada de la Alianza también se había incrementado por consecuencia, de manera considerable. Aún y cuando solo fuera para comparar los modos de trabajo de ambas oficinas.

Decidió inmediatamente que el político no le caía nada bien.

En cualquier caso, había sido un día difícil. Mucho de lo que el público asistente iba buscando era saber como procedería la compensación de la FER por el incidente del pulso EM (e inclusive algunos de esos ciudadanos llegaron a vituperar a Lisa y a enfrentarla a ella y a los guardias de Seg-C asignados a reforzar la seguridad). Otros más buscaban maneras de hacerse de créditos fáciles, y algunos más mencionaban querer aplicar para unirse a las fuerzas estelares, exclamando excitados, como con su nave y tecnología, podrían darles una lección a los Batarianos y otros posibles enemigos de la humanidad.

(Esta última opción motivaba a un cierto sector de los colonos que no estaban afiliados a la Alianza, de paso en la estación espacial. Miriya mantuvo en la mente la imagen de Lisa tomando fehacientes notas de semejante hecho).

También los alienígenas se habían acercado. Los Turianos lo hacían con cierto resquemor, pensando en averiguar acerca de las tradiciones de combate de los nuevos humanos. Los Volus y los Elcor también habían llamado su atención. Los Elcor, debido a su natural simpatía, que les había ganado la aprobación de muchos otros seres. Los Volus no le habían caído tan bien, sin embargo. Muchos de ellos exhibían comportamientos poco amistosos y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que sus trajes presurizados les dieran la apariencia de ositos de felpa mecanizados, sin una pizca de cabello. Aún los Krogan, que miraban a los humanos como preguntándose cual era el secreto de esa especie, en apariencia tan frágil, para contener a las fuerzas de la galaxia, habían resultado menos hostiles.

Empero, la joya de la corona se la llevaban los Quarianos. Enfundados en sus trajes aislantes, y vistos por el resto de los habitantes como parias y ladrones, los alienigenas de tres dedos se habían asombrado de sobremanera por el arribo del SDF-3. Habían visto la tecnología desplegada por la FER, y varios de ellos se habían presentado por su cuenta en la embajada, solicitando charlar con la embajadora. Lisa, consciente del estatus de personas no-gratas de ese pueblo en el espacio de la Ciudadela, había charlado con varios de ellos ante la indignación general y había descubierto acerca de sus particulares circunstancias. La información que el Concilio había proporcionado acerca de ellos era escueta hasta el grado de los sospechoso, pero eso no impidió a la ex-almirante darse cuenta de las posibilidades en las relaciones con dichos alienigenas.

Miriya vio a varios de ellos salir de la oficina comentando muy animados, felices de encontrar gente que no les guardaba ningún rencor basado en prejuicios.

Varias horas después ya era tiempo del cierre de la oficina. Después de haber realizado los procedimientos de seguridad y revisado de nuevo el local, volvió a su cubículo, para escribir un reporte de actividades. Lisa había dicho que no volverían al SDF-3 por el momento, tomando como alojamiento un grupo de apartamentos para invitados especiales, que el Concilio usaba para visitas especiales. El cambio de escenario era una novedad, y no estaba particularmente ansiosa por regresar a su cómoda, aunque un poco claustrofóbica habitación en la nave:

_- Embajadora Hayes: El ingeniero Horath ha venido, para mostrarle los planos de la nueva estancia -_ oyó a la asistente personal de Lisa desde el fondo de la oficina, mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a los reportes de personal.

_- De acuerdo Virginia. Dile que lo veré en unos minutos -_ contestó su amiga y asomando la cabeza de su lugar, la vio levantarse de su escritorio, dirigiéndose a ella.

_- ¿Todo en orden?... - _la madura mujer se aposentó frente a ella.

_- Si. Para ser nuestro primer día, salimos relativamente ilesos - _contesto Miriya con profesionalismo, pero ya abatida por la interacción con el publico que había tenido que demostrar.

_- Y todavía nos queda un poco más que hacer amiga. Hay que recibir al Salariano y verificar los planos del Centro de Rehabilitación -_

_- Sí... sabes, a veces envidio a Max y a Rick... siempre les tocan las cosas fáciles -_

Lisa esbozó una sonrisa. "Las cosas fáciles" como decía su amiga, eran mantener el orden y disciplina en una nave en la que el noventa por ciento de la población, de casi cinco mil soldados, estaba ansiosa de bajar a la estación espacial y experimentar por su cuenta la maravilla de un nuevo universo. Presentía que los muchachos iban a necesitar el toque femenino de vez en cuando para mantener las aguas tranquilas, pero ni loca iba a arruinarles la gran sorpresa de tener que darse cuenta de ello.

_- Estoy de acuerdo... solo recuerda que todo lo que estamos haciendo va a ser necesario de alguna forma si queremos ganarnos la confianza de estos extraterrestres... - _dijo mirando por la ventana hacia la gente, que paseaba despreocupadamente por la plaza aledaña a las inmediaciones de la embajada _- ...y si queremos aumentar las posibilidades de regresar a nuestro hogar -_

_- Cierto... aunque no estoy preocupada por eso, Lisa. Como Zentraedi me acostumbre a viajar de un lado a otro, viviendo siempre en estaciones espaciales y naves de combate. Aún y cuando me establecí en la Tierra con Max, me siento más a gusto en la cabina de un caza, pilotando en el espacio - _dijo ella con semblante determinado.

Lisa sonrió. Ese comentario era tan típico en Miriya.

_- Desearía que todos pensaran como tu, amiga. Pero después podemos hablar de eso. El arquitecto nos está esperando -_

A esa voz ambas mujeres se dirigieron al salón principal de reuniones, donde el arquitecto, un salariano en cuyas facciones anfibias se leía un rictus de velada superioridad, y su asistente, una chica humana de cabello negro a la espalda, cuya figura envidiable estaría mejor empleada en alguna pasarela o agencia de modelaje, esperaban. Ambos se levantaron al verlas entrar:

_- Embajadora Hayes, Comandante Sterling: Un placer verlas. Soy el arquitecto segundo Horath Lisanis, y mi asistente provisional, la señorita Circe Stilwell... -_ hizo un gesto a la joven que estaba junto a él_._

La mujer joven, de largo cabello a la espalda, ligeramente ondulado, enfundada en un traje completo en blanco y azul claro que, sin ser demasiado revelador, no dejaba lugar a duda de sus poderosos atractivos, extendió la mano para estrechar las de ambas mujeres. Cuando fue turno de Miriya, la Meltran dilató el saludo un segundo de más, mientras observaba el rostro de la asistente.

Había algo en la manera en que miraba, movía y hasta respiraba. Se antojaba segura, pero calculadora y analítica. Su mirada era intensa, pero de una manera muy sutil. Sus facciones le hablaban de un grado de perfección, muy cercano a lo que los humanos consideraban "ideal". Todo en ella tenía un aire de estudiado, de artificial, que iba escondido bajo una presencia apabullante. Al lado de ella el salariano parecía pequeño, opaco y gris.

Sus compañeras Meltran se le vinieron a la cabeza en un instante. Siendo todas clones, se buscaba instilar en ellas características deseables para la guerra. La "belleza" no era una de esas cualidades, salvo en las ocasiones en las que el enemigo hallaba su atractivo un distractor poderoso para sus capacidades combativas. Había sido la única forma en la que esa cualidad se había preservado en ellas. Cuando empezó a vivir con Max y los otros humanos sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esos ojos verdes, su cabello lacio y largo, y ese rostro perfectamente delineado que observaba cada mañana frente al espejo, eran una carta de presentación que la volvían agradable. La característica "belleza", que según el modo de vida Zentraedi era tan solo un arma más, con los habitantes de la Tierra adquiría calidad de virtud e interés intrínsecos.

Aplico esas lecciones a su interlocutora y se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran finos y sugerentes, con miras a despertar la curiosidad y la atracción del publico masculino y la envidia de las de su mismo sexo. Su manera de pararse sin embargo, y de casualmente dirigir su vista hacia puntos estratégicos del local, le hablaron de alguien que había recibido entrenamiento militar, y que sabía disimularlo hasta grados insospechados. Esos modos, aunados a lo agraciado de su apariencia, se convertían en perfectas armas con las que ella enfrentaba al mundo en sus propios términos.

Esta mujercita frente a ella podía ser todo, excepto la gris asistente de un arquitecto...

_- "Con que ya empezamos a espiarnos ¿eh?..." - _pensó mientras disimulaba su sorpresa con una sonrisa rápida, haciendo gala de las maneras que había aprendido en su estadía en la Tierra. Lisa tenía que enterarse de esto, pero, si había evaluado correctamente la situación, la chica no era una amenaza inmediata, así que decidió comentarlo después de que terminaran.

El extraterrestre empezó su presentación dando una orden a Circe, quien a su vez apretó algunos botones de su omniherramienta, y mostró varias imágenes y proyectos de posibles zonas donde podría asentarse el Centro de Rehabilitación y Medicina Avanzada de la FER. Lisa observaba y hacia preguntas, tomando ligeras notas en la tableta de datos que traía consigo. Miriya se concretaba a observar, revisando los datos. Lisa pidió se confeccionara un plano, tomando algunas características prominentes de los varios modelos que el arquitecto había mostrado.

Una vez terminada la reunión, les mencionó:

_- De acuerdo, salvado ese escollo, les haré llegar mi primer proyecto en un par de días. Mi asistente les hará una nueva visita. Ella será la encargada de dar el seguimiento adecuado a este asunto -_

_- Esperaremos noticias suyas -_ dijo Lisa, levantándose y estrechando las manos de sus interlocutores de nuevo, dando a entender que la reunión había terminado.

Cuando ambas personas salieron de la oficina, Lisa volteo a ver a su compañera. Miriya le lanzó una mirada que confirmó las sospechas que su amiga albergaba:

_- Me siento como cuando tenía quince años - _dijo la castaña, observando a la mujer y al salariano alejarse del edificio de la Embajada, a través de una de las ventanas.

_- No sabía que te gustara ser el centro de atención, pero lo entiendo. Seguro es difícil no pensar que hay cientos de miradas pendientes de lo que estamos haciendo - _la Meltran sonrió, mientras verificaba los lugares en los cuales la asistente se había parado y el asiento donde se había un par de ellos habían aparecido una especie de discos redondos, que a todas luces parecían micrófonos.

_- Habrá que mantener vigilada a la señorita Circe Stillwell cuando vuelva a aparecer por aquí - _dijo Lisa cuando Miriya le mostró uno de los aparatos, lanzándolo un momento al aire y recuperándolo con un movimiento certero de su mano_._

_- Podemos empezar por indagar acerca de ella. Tuve tiempo en la fiesta de hace algunos días, para hacerme amiga de algunas personas interesantes, y creo estar en inmejorable posición de pedirles que la investiguen. Muchos están buscando ahora el favor de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, y creo que nos pueden ser útiles mientras establecemos nuestra propia red de contactos... -_ tirando el aparato al suelo y aplastándolo con la bota de su uniforme.

_- De acuerdo, pero que no se sepa. La gente del Concilio está nerviosa porque alteramos el balance usual de poder, y no nos conviene que piensen que nuestra meta es propiciar una rebelión. Dicho esto, tienes carta blanca para tomar las decisiones que sean convenientes para la seguridad de esta embajada... - _Lisa rescató el otro disco y lo guardo en uno de los bolsos de su ropa_ - ...Le llevaremos esto a la gente de Inteligencia y veremos que pueden sacar en claro -_

_- Bien... sabes, creo que se aproximan días muy interesantes... - _la alienígena se sonrió mientras se acercaba al balcón de la habitación y observaba sin disimular hacia el Presidio. Pocos de los residentes notaron su presencia.

_- Espero que no demasiado. En lo personal yo si quiero volver a casa - _oyó la voz de la embajadora, detrás de ella, en un tono ominoso que no parecía presagiar nada bueno...

* * *

Circe Stilwell se alejó del arquitecto salariano, después de haber recibido instrucciones precisas acerca de sus pendientes para la semana, hasta que el titular del puesto regresara a la actividad. Caminó de regreso a su departamento, contoneando su cuerpo de manera agresiva y dejando que la concurrencia de los Distritos formulara en sus mentes fantasías eróticas de altos vuelos, que involucraban en formas poco agradables y hasta decididamente denigrantes, a la atractiva mujer. Todo eso continuo sin interrupción alguna mientras ella observaba sus rostros, sintiéndose secretamente complacida, hasta que llegó a una vivienda descuidada en un barrio poco atractivo.

Al cruzar el umbral de la casa de seguridad, su expresión cambió. La decidida "mujer fatal" que se divertía provocando a los hombres y extraterrestres con su descarado atractivo sexual y que había atravesado sola varios kilómetros del Distrito de Tayseri en medio de disimuladas miradas lascivas, había desaparecido. En su lugar, una estólida oficial de Cerberus, de expresión fría pero rebosante de confianza interior, había penetrado en la sala. Siguiendo un comportamiento metódico hasta el grado de lo robotico, se acercó al viejo escritorio que ocupaba una de las salas de la pequeña vivienda y tomando la silla que hacía juego al mobiliario, se sentó frente a él.

Tecleo un par de cosas en su omniherramienta y enseguida la pantalla holográfica que esta desplegó, le permitió ver el estado de los tres micrófonos que había implantado. Tenía que reconocerlo, la mujer alienígena que acompañaba a la embajadora de la Fuerza Expedicionaria podía ser todo, menos fácil de engañar. Pudo ver a través de sus gestos de distracción como si se hubieran tratado de simples ensayos. Además sus modos eran los de una militar de muchos años de experiencia. Si la indicación de "imposible establecer comunicación", que la pantalla de estado de los dispositivos mostraba le decía algo importante, era que había encontrado e inutilizado dos de ellos.

Su omniherramienta lanzó una advertencia de transmisión codificada prioritaria entrante.

Miranda hizo un gesto y la imagen de su jefe directo apareció en forma reducida, frente a ella.

El Hombre Ilusorio estaba parado de espaldas, su silueta recortada contra el escenario grandilocuente de una estrella en plena actividad, que tanto gustaba al tipo. Su omnipresente cigarro yacía en su mano derecha. Cuando la comunicación se estableció, lo vio acercarse hacia la cámara. El exquisito traje sastre, hecho a la medida y de gusto impecable, adornaba el bien conservado cuerpo de un hombre de edad madura, con el cabello cano y perfectamente cortado. Pero más que el gusto excelso en el vestir o la apariencia física irreprochable, lo que nunca fallaba en llamar la atención de la chica, eran esos ojos penetrantes, de un color azul "acerado", que a simple vista hacían poco por esconder su naturaleza de prótesis visuales. Cada vez que observaba esa mirada mesmerizante, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, uno que había aprendido a reprimir, al trabajar frecuentemente con el ser mejor informado de la galaxia (rivalizando por derecho propio con el Corredor Sombrío).

La chica sonrió socarronamente. Pero lo que podía haber sido interpretado como un signo de burla, le pareció inclusive al Hombre Ilusorio. Una larga chupada de su cigarro y el sonido de la delicada exhalación consiguiente, y supo que la llamada de su jefe no era de cortesía:

_- [¿Que tal tu "visita" a la Fuerza Expedicionaria, Miranda?] - _pregunto el de los ojos ciberneticos, fijando su helada mirada en ella, con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

_- Reveladora. Sin aparentar demasiado, estos extranjeros son mucho más de lo que se dice de ellos -_ Miranda Lawson no se intimidó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese duelo de voluntades, que era la convivencia diaria con su superior.

_- [Algo que ya sabíamos... ¿que hay de los micrófonos?] - _preguntó el Hombre, sin inmutarse, mientras se levantaba y daba en tomar un vaso con una bebida de color ocre pálido, en el cual flotaba un par de hielos.

"_Whisky escocés, de pura cepa de malta, añejado por veinte años, en las cavas de una famosa destilería de Escocia"_, pensó Miranda. _"No Nueva Escocia, ni Terra Glasgow, ni Nuevo Edimburgo. Tan solo en la antigua Alba, situada en la Tierra"_. Cada mililitro de esa bebida, estimaba ella, valdría un fortuna en La Ciudadela (por no hablar de lo que pagarían algunos magnates de Omega y los Sistemas Terminus por semejante licor). El Hombre Ilusorio tenía gustos rayanos en lo excéntrico (por no decir que eran mas propios de un millonario con costumbres raras).

Sin embargo, su labor en favor de la Humanidad exigía gastos de varios ordenes de magnitud mayores, por lo que, en comparación, el que él decidiera escaldarse la lengua con alcohol caro era, en el peor de los casos, una extravagancia inofensiva.

Aspiró un momento y respondió:

_- Encontraron los señuelos. El principal sin embargo, está operativo y transmitiendo sin problemas -_

Una sonrisa condescendiente. A ella no le molestaban esos gestos, pero le hacían preguntarse que tanto pasaba por su cabeza.

_- [No del todo inesperado... pero no por eso menos interesante. ¿Te recordarán la próxima vez que te vean?] -_ una fumada corta al cigarrillo.

_- Puedo asegurarlo. Esa alienigena Miriya es muy perspicaz. Podría suponer un problema si revelamos demasiado acerca de nosotros - _aclaró la mujer. Recordaba la mirada que la soldado le había lanzado, como si pudiera haber visto por debajo de su disfraz.

Miranda Lawson, la mujer perfecta, segura de si misma, capaz de jugar con los hombres a su antojo y someterlos a sus caprichos, a la que nadie podía poner nerviosa... había tenido una sensación fastidiosa, un cosquilleo impropio de ella, subiéndole por la boca del estomago cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Y no le gustó en nada.

_- [No Miranda. Si lo que sabemos de ella es cierto, hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a sus aliados humanos. Tiene muchas más coincidencias con la raza humana, de las que tendrán jamas cualquiera de los miembros del Concilio. Y eso la vuelve un aliado "natural"... ]- _El que movía los hilos explicó sin perder la paciencia. A veces entendía que Miranda se pusiera un poco aprehensiva, pero ya aprendería que sus planes estaban formulados para ganar de cualquier forma...

_- Espero que sea así y todo esto valga la pena. Me gusta hacia donde nos lleva el plan, pero no creo que Turnick sea un reemplazo adecuado para mí en la operación de infiltración... -_ contraataco Lawson. El Hombre Ilusorio ni se inmutó.

_- [Ambas tienen sus cualidades, y debo de mencionar que Turnick es, en cualquier caso, desechable. Si logra su cometido, habrá hecho más por nuestra causa en unas horas, que lo que toda la división militar de Cerberus ha hecho por el movimiento en casi treinta años. No te aflijas Miranda... de cualquier forma, Skye Turnick es un cabo suelto que hay que atar a la brevedad. Por otra parte, es necesario un operativo con experiencia en subterfugios para la siguiente parte, y tu puedes desempeñar esa tarea de mejor forma] -_

Eso la mantendría enfocada. Si Miranda mantenía su atención centrada en el plan, entonces las cosas saldrían a pedir de boca.

_- De acuerdo... ¿y que hay de Shepard? - _

Otra larga chupada al cigarrillo, seguida de un trago de la bebida ocre. Si el Hombre Ilusorio era un hedonista, era uno verdaderamente consumado.

_- [Por el momento el Comandante está varado en la Ciudadela, gracias a la ineptitud y miedo político de ambos, Concilio y Alianza. Conociéndolo empero, eso puede cambiar muy pronto. Mantente al pendiente. Un hombre así es difícil de anticipar, pero confío en que podrás mantenerlo vigilado] - _el sujeto del traje fino volteo para salir del rango de la cámara, signo de que la comunicación había terminado.

Miranda Lawson ya no dijo nada. Solo cortó la transmisión y se quedó sentada en el escritorio, revisando los datos que la Inteligencia de Cerberus había podido reunir de los "recién llegados". En archivos separados, estaban los datos que habían podido reunir acerca de Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes-Hunter, Max y Miriya Sterling y el Dr. Lang. El "circulo rojo" de la Fuerza Expedicionaria estaba allí, perfilado lo mejor que se había podido. La información, sin embargo, era todavía escueta y Miranda misma había tenido que hacer correcciones y comentarios conforme su experiencia de campo.

Quizá los datos no eran suficientes para poder hacer una jugada arriesgada, pero haber plantado el micrófono en sus oficinas ya era un comienzo. Y si los planes del Hombre Ilusorio se desarrollaban según lo acordado (y Miranda no recordaba un ocasión en la que el tipo se hubiera equivocado), en unos días podían estar fraguando un trato con los aliados mas poderosos que la Humanidad podría tener.

¡Sabía Dios que si Shepard tenía razón acerca de los Segadores, iban a necesitar hasta la última gota de esa ayuda!...

Y quizás un poco mas.

* * *

Siguiente parte: Parte dos del triptico Intermedio.

¡Ya saben, lean y revisen!, ¡espero sus comentarios!

Locke


	10. Intermedio 2: Sombras del Pasado

Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta, después de un periodo un poco agitado. Pero no me he olvidado de la historia, y mientras haya gente leyendo y revisandola, seguire escribiendo...

Y los créditos dicen:

**ferduran**: Respecto del mencionado Roy Hunter (y la posible Stela Sterling...). Ese Roy en particular ha fallecido (muere antes de nacer en el ataque del regente al SDF-3, en el cómic "Preludio a las Crónicas de la Sombra". Como esta historia esta basada poderosamente en esa línea argumental, la posibilidad de que ese específico Roy Hunter aparezca, no se va a dar.

Ahora: Sería muy cruel de mi parte quitarle a los Hunter la posibilidad de tener descendencia (considerando que son una pareja que realmente me gusta y que quisiera explotar en muchos tipos de situaciones). Pero por otro lado, hay cualquier cantidad de fanfiction con respecto a los Hunter como padres (si revisas el archivo de en la sección de historias sencillas, encontrarás varios ejemplos, tanto en inglés como en español (y conste que en español no hay tantos, pero parece ser un tema que les gusta mucho a los hispanoparlantes)). Por lo tanto, no quisiera repetir una tendencia que parece ser dominante cuando de historias de Robotech se trata.

Resumen: No. Por el momento no va a aparecer Roy Hunter (no lo descartes tampoco, puesto que a veces no se completamente donde me va a llevar la escritura).

En general, aunque agradezco al finado Carl Macek por ensamblar la historia que tanto me gusta, no comparto ciertos aspectos de las continuaciones que planeo, y que me parecen risibles o sencillamente ilógicas (¡por favor!... ¿un pegaso robótico?, ¿Haydon como un dios?, ¿un subuniverso?). Por lo tanto, hay ciertos aspectos que no voy a retomar. Pero puedes estar seguro que Roy y Stela apareceran en algún momento.

En fín, basta de tonterías y mejor vamonos con la historia.

* * *

**Intermedio parte 2:  
Sombras del pasado.**

_Distritos de la Estación Espacial Omega  
Sistemas Terminus,  
Brazo Galáctico Norma_

_ "Teniente Kaidan Alenko, Segunda División, Decimocuarto Regimiento del cuerpo de Infantería de Marina de la Alianza, estacionado en la SSV Normandía, en misión especial al servicio del Comandante Locke Shepard, primer Espectro humano, estatus: caído en cumplimiento del deber..."_

Kaidan Alenko se sorprendió un poco. Esa descripción, que había rondado por su cabeza durante las últimas horas, parecía decir muy poco de él.

"_Rescatado de una muerte ignominiosa, por un grupo de humanos y alienigenas de lo mas extraño, y forzado a cooperar, para recuperar información valiosa del antro mas peligroso de la galaxia"._ Eso sí parecía describir su situación de mejor forma.

En que momento se había desviado de la realidad de miseria y suciedad que le rodeaba, hacia la glamurosa (y falsa) descripción de su persona que harían los medios noticiosos en el espacio de La Ciudadela, era algo que no sabía con certeza. Había mucho (bastante en su opinión) de irreal en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Y el que ahora pisara la plataforma veinticinco de los niveles habitables de Omega, era la cereza del pastel...

Su mente vagó unos segundos hacia la escena que habían tenido treinta minutos atrás, después de haber repelido el ataque de la patrulla de los Soles Azules:

* * *

_- ¡No te acerques muchacho!, quien quiera que seas, ¡un paso más y te dejaré un jodido agujero en la frente! - _comentó Zaeed poniéndose en guardia y apuntando con el desarmado rifle de precisión al gigantesco soldado que se aproximaba.

_- Yo tomaré eso - _dijo Janice, apareciendo por detrás y tomando el rifle de las manos del caza-recompensas, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El viejo mercenario no opuso mayor resistencia, cansado como estaba de semejante esfuerzo.

_- ¡Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena Teniente Alenko... - _dijo Dante, sin ocultar el disgusto en su voz y encarándose con el Centinela _- ...porque acaba de hacer nuestra misión más difícil! -_

_- ¡Ya basta Capitán Dante!, hasta donde tengo entendido, solo concierne a mi preocuparme por eso, así que guárdese su enojo. Tenemos una misión que realizar y no estamos más cerca de cumplirla. Tranquilícese o me encargaré de que reciba una reprimenda ejemplar cuando regresemos al Arcángel, ¿está claro? - _la chica lo encaró, desafiante.

El imponente hombre le lanzó una mirada que hubiera podido sublimar el aceite, pero la mujer del cabello lila la ignoró.

_- ¡¿Esta claro? - _dijo dando un paso hacia él. Era notorio que la diferencia de estaturas y equipo entre ellos no eran factores disuasorios. Dante apretó los dientes e iba a replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y desistió.

_- Solo procure que este idiota sentimental... -_ miró a Kaidan, quien adoptó un gesto indignado _- ...no nos vuelva a meter en líos -_

Por inverosímil que le pareciera al joven teniente, el gigantesco Dante se retiró. Le era difícil comprender como una muchacha pequeña y frágil en apariencia, y además una civil, podía poner en retirada a un soldado hecho y derecho como el otro. Era uno más de los misterios de Janice, en los cuales no quiso ahondar por el momento.

_- Al menos el viejo sabe manejar bien un arma... -_ masgulló el capitán, como si su posición antagónica hubiera sido cosa del pasado, mientras se alejaba unos pasos del grupo, para resumir su posición de explorador.

_- ¡Vete al carajo hijo!, ¡yo al menos tengo la decencia de identificarme ante el malparido que voy a matar! -_ respondió el viejo, levantándose como para encararlo. Janice se interpuso entre ellos.

_- Dejemos las recriminaciones para mas tarde. Estoy de acuerdo en algo, sin embargo. Soy Janice Em, y estos son mis compañeros, el Capitán Angelo Dante y el Teniente Kaidan Alenko - _dijo ella acercándose al viejo y lanzandole una barra energética:

_- Su cuerpo parece haberse recuperado bien de sus heridas. Debe ser el efecto conjunto del medigel con las nanomáquinas que le inyectamos. Aparte de eso, debe de estarse muriendo de hambre -_

Zaeed cachó la barra al vuelo, a medio camino entre el insulto y la sorpresa, mientras trataba de identificar su contenido. La abrió rápidamente y la miró, una especie de galleta con relleno, que olisqueó receloso. Se mantuvo en la indecisión de comer lo que la mujer le había ofrecido, pero sus tripas gruñentes lo obligaron a tomar partido. La primera mordida derrumbó sus posibles reparos:

_- Hmm... ¡ah mierda! - _dijo el mercenario saboreando la comida y batallando para no atragantarse con ella _- Esta bien. ¡Pero no obtendrán nada de mí!. ¿De que grupo son?, ciertamente no son de la Manada Sangrienta, a menos que los jodidos Krogan hayan cambiado de aspecto de la noche a la mañana. Muchos juguetes... -_ señaló a Dante y su armadura _- ¿son de Eclipse? -_

_- No. Somos parte de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech. Dudo que haya oído de nosotros - _aclaró Janice, sonriendo.

_- Chiquilla, cuando has estado tanto tiempo en el negocio como yo, te enteras de __muchas cosas que otros no saben... - _la chica entornó los ojos en un gesto muy humano_ - ...pero tienes razón. Jamás había oído de ustedes -_

_- Ajá... el Teniente Alenko en realidad pertenece a la Alianza de Sistemas... - _aclaró Dante, suscitando un exabrupto del mercenario.

_- ¡Shhhh!... baja la voz - _dijo susurrando y mirando con recelo a sus alrededores_ - A los hijos de puta de por aquí no le gustan los tipos de la Alianza. Una denuncia en publico y pueden darse por muertos. Yo mismo estoy en riesgo solo por estar parado junto a ustedes -_

Kaidan sabía bien a lo que se refería el viejo. La última vez que había estado en ese lugar, su pertenencia a la Alianza había sido la causa de sus problemas.

_- El tiene razón... -_ dijo, pero la voz del otro se escucho mas fuertemente.

_- Zaeed... ¡Zaeed Massani!... -_ había bastante molestia en ese comentario. Kaidan volteo a verlo sorprendido.

_- ¿Perdone? -_ preguntó.

_- ¡Mi nombre es Zaeed Massani!. ¡Vetelo sabiendo chamaco irrespetuoso! -_ el mercenario se encaró con él, chispas saltando e sus ojos.

_- ¡Mire quien habla de respeto, viejo!, ¡si no fuera por nosotros ahora mismo usted estaría muerto!. ¡Muéstrese al menos un poco agradecido! - _Kaidan no se contuvo, lo que caló aún mas en el encendido animo del mercenario.

_- ¡Nunca pedí tu ayuda mozalbete malcriado!, y además por lo que a mi concierne, ustedes podían haber sido daños colaterales nomas - _dijo sin mostrar el mas mínimo arrepentimiento. Una risa burlona llegó desde atrás de ellos. Sin duda Dante estaba disfrutándolo mucho.

Alenko se acercó hacia él dispuesto a encararlo, pero Janice le puso una mano firme en el hombro.

_- No necesitamos esto... -_ Lo detuvo hasta que sacó algo de los bolsillos de su armadura -_ Señor Massani, lo que queremos es encontrar una información y retirarnos tan pronto como sea posible. Usted es un mercenario, eso lo tengo bastante claro. ¿Que tan bien conoce este lugar? - _pregunto la apócrifa mujer, señalando hacia los alrededores, donde muy poca gente transitaba por el lugar.

_- ¡Maldita sea que lo soy, dulzura!. Primero: ¡Soy el mejor caza-recompensas que esta galaxia haya podido ver en mas de treinta años!. Segundo: ¡Conozco este jodido agujero de ratas mejor que la palma de mi propia mano!, ¡poca de la escoria de por aquí puede decir lo mismo! -_ mencionó, esponjándose como si fuera un pavorreal. Ninguno de ellos había visto semejante cantidad de ego reunida en un solo hombre.

_- No le falta confianza al "viejo", según veo -_ volvió a masgullar Dante. Alenko sonrió para sí.

_- Tengo una propuesta para usted - _dijo la chica y el rostro del mercenario se endureció.

_- No suelo aceptar trabajos sino es bajo previo contrato - _dijo poniéndose en guardia. Tenía muy fresco en la mente el hecho de que su último "trabajo" casi lo había matado.

_- No hay tiempo para un contrato, pero esto debería servir como garantía suficiente -_

Janice le arrojó un par de objetos, que el viejo mercenario atrapo instintivamente. Solo cuando vio uno de ellos en su mano se maravilló de lo que había pescado. Sendos diamantes rojos, como había visto pocas veces en su vida. El mercenario lanzó un silbido y exclamó:

_- ¡Podrían matarte por estos!... ¿de donde los sacaste muchacha? -_

_- Eso es irrelevante. ¿Tengo su atención o no? - _pregunto la robot en un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a tolerar mas mierda de ninguna clase.

_- ¡Maldita sea que sí!, ¿a quien debo matar? - _Zaeed alisto sus puños. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcaba su rostro.

_- A nadie por el momento... Buscamos a un traficante de información. Un salariano que trabaja aquí en Omega: Rankar Haalaka -_ aclaró Kaidan, interviniendo. El hacker era lo suficientemente conocido, como para que un tipo como Zaeed lo hubiera oído mencionar por lo menos una vez.

_- Mueva sus contactos y llevenos a él y habrá varios mas de esos para contribuir a su fondo de retiro - _terminó Janice. Zaeed no dijo nada.

El matón a sueldo estaba impresionado. Esta chica le estaba soltando joyas que eran una rareza en muchos lugares de la galaxia. Y todo para encontrar a un particular contacto suyo. El mismo que había arreglado su fatal cita con los Soles Azules:

_- Puede quedarse con ellos -_ dijo esbozando una mueca de picardía que hacía ver sus deformadas facciones mas horribles de lo que ya eran -_ El muchacho... -_

_- Kaidan... Kaidan Alenko - _el soldado de la Alianza le devolvió la cortesía con la misma frialdad. El viejo sonrió forzadamente:

_- El muchacho Alenko mencionó que debía mostrar un poco de gratitud. En otras circunstancias eso hubiera ameritado un par de tiros de "Jessie"... - _levantó su rifle de asalto sin apuntarles_ - ...en la frente. ¡Pero esta es una situación extraña, maldita sea que sí!, así que, para no verme como un bastardo malagradecido, este servicio va por cortesía de la casa. ¡Ese malparido de Rankar tiene muchas preguntas que responder, y va a aprender a la mala a no traicionarme con los Soles Azules! -_

* * *

Según el mercenario, estaban cerca ya del lugar donde su contacto residía. Habían tenido que pasar por algunos retenes y varios sectores controlados por grupos mercenarios. Zaeed había conseguido atavíos para ellos, (mejor dicho había robado de manera inmisericorde a algunos ciudadanos, quedándose con sus ropas). Dante los había seguido evadiendo la seguridad por encima de los techos. Janice no perdía detalle de los diferentes alienígenas que veía. Los Krogan, Turianos y Asari, que conformaban buena parte de la población llamaban su atención poderosamente. Un par de veces fueron detenidos por otra milicia para ser inspeccionados. Estos venían fuertemente armados, sin distintivos claros en los ropajes, pero un par de palabras de Zaeed y algunos sobornos y nadie hizo mas preguntas de las necesarias. En el ambiente hostil de Omega, figuras encapuchadas con pocos deseos de llamar la atención eran casi siempre la norma.

Entraron en un barrio mas custodiado que el resto. Elementos de las tres corporaciones de "seguridad" principales de Omega, custodiaban el lugar. Ante la pregunta de Janice, el caza-recompensas comentó que ese era uno de los barrios privilegiados, sus ciudadanos listos y dispuestos a pagar por su protección. El Centinela vio varios drones de seguridad y algunos robots humanoides de Hahne-Kedar en cada esquina, que, sin parecer demasiado amenazantes, escondían bajo su apariencia un arsenal listo para usarse. La seguridad era alta y la chica robot recomendó a Dante quedarse lejos del lugar y servir como avanzada, mientras ellos encontraban a su "contacto".

Penetraron por callejas estrechas y custodiadas, hasta que allí, en un edificio de tres pisos, apilado cerca de otros de la misma altura, se detuvieron:

_- Estas son las bodegas de Saluva Interestelar, una empresa especializada en comercio de artículos de "comodidad", con sucursales en Illium y Omega... -_ Massani hizo una seña de comillas con los dedos _- ...pero además es una fachada para el trabajo de Rankar. Ustedes... -_ señaló a sus compañeros _- Acérquense a la recepcionista y díganle que venimos de parte de Lavinia, de Nos Astra, para pagar un trabajo que ella encargó -_

_- ¿Y que diablos significa eso? -_ pregunto Alenko. El viejo solo se llevó la mano a la cara, mostrando su poca paciencia.

_- ¡Solo hazlo! -_ masgulló _- Eso debería de dejarnos pasar sin problemas -_

Janice no dijo nada y solo empezó a caminar, con Kaidan siguiéndola muy de cerca. Zaeed los vigiló, manteniéndose prudentemente a distancia. Cuando estuvieron frente a la recepcionista, una quariana a la que Janice no había perdido de vista un segundo, el joven comenzó:

_- Venimos de parte de Lavinia, de Nos Astra. Hay una deuda que saldar con el señor Haalaka - _señaló también a Zaeed.

La quariana los vio de arriba a abajo y tecleó un par de cosas en su pantalla holografica. La voz de sintetizador procedente de su casco, fue acompañada por la luz vocal que indicaba que estaba hablando:

_- El señor Haalaka solo esperaba a una asari y un humano. ¿Porque mandaron a dos de ustedes? -_

Kaidan iba a decir algo, pero Janice se le adelantó:

_- Lavinia estaba al tanto, pero me temo que nuestra "asari" esta un poco indispuesta... ¿entiendes?, así que decidió que para compensar, mandaría a nuestros "mejores elementos" para el trabajo. Quizá después... si tienes tiempo, podemos hacer un "trabajo" para ti también... - _dijo ella en el tono mas sensual que el hombre le había oído jamás.

La extraterrestre reprimió un gesto y solo meneo la cabeza:

_- Keelah... ese tipo es cada vez mas depravado... -_ murmuró en voz baja y agregó _- De acuerdo. Tercer piso oficina trescientos tres. Dejen sus armas y efectos personales en las cajas de seguridad a su derecha - _Ella los dirigió hacia una estantería donde había cajas de seguridad reforzadas. Sin duda no les gustaban las sorpresas.

Ambos asintieron e hicieron una seña a su compañero, quien se acercó. Dejaron sus cosas en la sala y pasaron. Una vez que en el interior del edificio, y mientras estaban subiendo por el ascensor al tercer piso, Kaidan preguntó a Zaeed:

_- ¿Como sabías que nos dejarían pasar? -_

_- Lavinia es un contacto mío del puerto de Nos Astra en Illium. Tiene un negocio prospero, en el cual con cierta regularidad me contrata para hacer "cobros difíciles" -_

_- ¿Y cual es su giro? -_

_- Servicios de acompañamiento profesionales, especializados en compañías "exóticas". Por lo menos así esta registrado ante la ley, pero todos los que la conocen saben, que el de Lavinia es uno de los prostíbulos legales mas lucrativos de Illium. Y es un hecho que de algunos años para acá. Rankar Haalaka se ha vuelto muy afecto a las fiestas de sexo intergrupal e interespecies -_

Janice no dijo nada. Alenko trató de imaginárselo y su actitud conservadora protesto desde lo más profundo de su ser. No imaginó al demudado y aparentemente "poca cosa" Rankar, que había conocido hacía ocho años, como un ser depravado dispuesto a dejarse llevar por los placeres mas carnales.

Salieron del elevador y caminaron por varios pasillos, mientras la concurrencia de las pocas oficinas presentes los veía maniobrar, hasta llegar a la bodega trescientos tres, en un pasillo lateral del edificio. Al presentarse los hombres se pusieron a ambos lados de la entrada, mientras que la robot permaneció al frente. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente. Un salariano cuya piel era de color casi anaranjado, asomó la cabeza de lado a lado. Al ver al viejo mercenario, trató de cerrar intempestivamente, pero el pie de la robot bloqueo la entrada. Un empellón a la puerta y el grupo oyó un cuerpo desplomarse contra el suelo.

Un par de segundos después ya estaban todos dentro. Alenko vio a Rankar tumbado en el piso, agarrándose la cabeza. Zaeed se acercó a él y hablándole al oído, con una mueca de malsana satisfacción de oreja a oreja, le dijo sarcásticamente:

_- Hola Rankar... ¡¿A qué no esperabas verme por aquí? -_

* * *

_Club nocturno Afterlife  
Plataforma 258  
Omega_

Aria T´Lok había esperado ya bastante. Desde hacía más de una hora había dado la orden de mandar una avanzada para verificar el extraño suceso que los sensores de la estación espacial habían registrado. Hacía aproximadamente casi cincuenta y cinco de ellos, las comunicaciones se habían interrumpido con las naves de búsqueda, y tres minutos después los aparatos y comunicaciones electrónicas empezaron a volverse locos en un mar de señales contradictorias y confusas, lo que indicaba que quien quiera que estuviera allí afuera estaba jugando con ellos.

Se había retirado de su lugar habitual en el club, a una de las oficinas internas donde varios de sus subordinados coordinaban los pocos flujos de información que no habían sido interrumpidos. Ante la amenaza inminente de una posible invasión (no sabía quien se podía atrever a traer tropas a Omega, pero quien quiera que lo intentara era a partes iguales un idiota, un loco... ¡o alguien con unas agallas gigantescas!. Ella ponderaba mucho esto ultimo). Había ordenado a sus lugartenientes mandar a traer a los lideres de las guarniciones mercenarias hacía por lo menos treinta minutos, y aquellos aún no llegaban.

La paciencia, una de las virtudes Asari por excelencia, empezaba a brillar por su ausencia.

Si el Concilio quería jugar rudo, entonces tendría que enseñarles una lección. ("¡Nadie viene a Omega a tratar de asustar a la Reina Pirata en su propia casa!"). Mientras tanto estaba coordinando sus esfuerzos con las bandas de mercenarios y traficantes que habían accedido a cooperar con ella. Había algunos otros necios que no estaban dispuestos a trabajar para prevenir un posible movimiento hostil. Y había algunos más que estaban esperando el preciso instante para convertirse en una piedra en el zapato de Aria. Ella tenía reservado un tratamiento especial para estos últimos.

Así, mientras los reportes llegaban y veía un mar de gente entrar y salir de su oficina privada, ponderaba acerca de lo que estaba allá afuera, que un grupo de fragatas y un crucero no habían podido neutralizar. Había mandado a sus mensajeros a contactar personalmente a los otros planetas de los Sistemas Terminus con los que tenían acuerdos comerciales, pero pasarían algunas horas antes de que cualquier flota de refuerzo pudiera llegar a través del relé de masa para ayudarlos. Y no estaba segura de la lealtad de muchos de ellos.

Y encima de todo estaba la información que había recibido hacía casi cinco minutos...

Estaba ponderando la naturaleza de eso, cuando entró uno de sus asistentes, un turiano:

_- Aria: Jaroth, Garm y Tarak han llegado -_

_- Hazlos pasar de inmediato - _ordeno, levantándose.

El otro salió y enseguida tres alienígenas entraron. Sus miradas recelosas hablaban de lo poco habituados que estaban a conversar entre ellos. Pero si Aria quería verlos, era poco prudente rechazar una invitación, independientemente de quien fueran los compañeros de cama.

Tarak, un batariano cuya mirada cansina y medio perdida ocultaba una inteligencia sobresaliente para alguien de su raza, y que era el líder de los Soles Azules en Omega, fue el primero en hablar:

_- Aria... un placer verte. ¿A que debemos el honor? -_

_- No empieces con tus juegos batariano... -_ lo reprendió Garm, un Krogan musculoso, y de apariencia pétrea, de mas de dos metros de alto, el líder de La Manada Sangrienta de Omega _- no vinimos aquí a hacer caravanas Aria, si lo que tienes que decir es importante entonces... -_

La Asari le lanzó una mirada férrea, que detuvo en seco los múltiples corazones del Krogan, y lo redujo al silencio. Ninguno de ellos olvidaba que la reina _de facto_ de Omega no era una persona a la cual tratar a la ligera.

- _Esto llego de Interferometría de los telescopios vigías de mayor rango. ¡Observen! -_

La Reina Pirata desplegó la información, contenida en su omniherramienta. Era un registro de video, borroso y poco claro. Pero en él se apreciaba lo que parecían ser los restos de un grupo de naves de combate. Alguien hizo un acercamiento a la toma, y los que observaban pudieron distinguir varias de las veinte fragatas que había mandado a verificar la situación. Estaban en mal estado y no se veía actividad en sus cercanías. Se aumento el enfoque hasta infinito, y apareció una silueta difusa que parecía acercarse poco a poco hacia la imagen. Esperó unos segundos y de pronto la figura adquirió nitidez.

Era una nave de combate, gigantesca, si el acercamiento del telescopio no mentía. Estada rodeada de un cantidad incontable de cazas de combate que enfrentaban al único crucero que había mandado, para apoyarlas. Este había acortado distancias hasta llegar a combate "a rango de cuchillo". Los cruceros que la regidora de Omega poseía eran considerables (oscilando entre los quinientos y setecientos metros, casi tan grandes como los dreadnoughts de las flotas Asari, Turiana o Terrestre, y consecuentemente, armados con lo mejor que el mercado negro puede ofrecer), pero según podía apreciar, ni siquiera esas bestias bélicas tenían esperanzas de enfrentar a un enemigo así y salir victoriosos.

Ante los ataques de aceleradores de masa del crucero, la otra nave había desplegado una especie de barrera de fuerza, que había aguantado los ataques como si hubieran sido meras pedradas contra un escudo de acero. Habían lanzado un contraataque enviando solo un par de sus cazas, que habían burlado los disparos de los sistemas GARDIAN y lanzado dos misiles anti-nave. Estos habían impactado en los costados del transporte, sin que la barrera de efecto de masa pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. Como resultado, el crucero había cesado su movimiento y flotaba en el espacio a la deriva, sin rastro de actividad de cualquier índole.

Aria detuvo la grabación en ese instante. Jaroth, el salariano líder de los mercenarios del Grupo Eclipse, y el único de los alienigenas que no había hablado, levantó la voz:

_- No es una novedad para mí. ¿Pero que ha pasado con las otras naves? -_

_- Han venido de regreso y están en órbita, esperando cualquier movimiento de los hostiles. Hasta el momento no se han decidido a acercarse - _Le costó un trabajo bien disimulado a la Reina Pirata pronunciar esas palabras. Pero si lo que el enemigo planeaba era una invasión (y según su proceder era muy probable), era mejor que sus improbables "aliados", lo supieran de inmediato.

_- Interesante - _comento el salariano con voz chillona_ - las capacidades de ese dreadnought exceden las de cualquier nave de las razas conocidas. Ni siquiera la "Ascensión del Destino" de las Asari se le compara... -_

_- ¡Lo sabía!. ¡Esos cobardes del Concilio jamás se atreverían a atacarnos, no después de lo de Edén__ Prime! - _vociferó Garm, dejando ver la bravata típica de los Krogan.

_- ¡Conviene que los aceleradores y sistemas GARDIAN de la estación estén armados y listos para disparar a la menor provocación! - _comento Jaroth

_- Lo están... - _aclaró Aria con la misma voz fría que había conservado durante el encuentro _- Pero no va a ser suficiente -_

_- Entonces va siendo hora de que nos digas para que nos mandaste llamar, Aria - _contraataco Tarak, el batariano, con voz rayana en el desdén.

Aria no se inmuto. Por dentro estaba maldiciendo al "insolente cuatro ojos", pero después de lo que había visto, no estaba en posición de prescindir de cualquier ayuda:

_- Todos ustedes al igual que yo, están empacando lo que pueden de sus materiales de trabajo y suministros de bienestar, tratando de reducir sus posibles perdidas. Y todos sabemos cuan grandes pueden ser, si ellos... -_ señaló figurativamente hacia afuera _- …se deciden a invadirnos. No podemos pelear por la órbita de la estación, salvedad de mantenerlos alejados con disparos de nuestros aceleradores de masa. Pero hay algo que podemos hacer... -_

Los tres alienigenas se miraron entre sí. Obviamente ya había pasado por sus cabezas ese pensamiento. Garm fue el primero en hablar:

_- ¡Si esos miserables intentan una invasión van a pagarlo muy caro! -_

_- Ganar esta batalla va a requerir mas que un Krogan envalentonado, ¡pero si lo que se necesitan son soldados, Los Soles Azules están dispuestos!- _continuo Tarak

_- Eclipse tiene los medios y la tecnología para hacer eso y más -_

_- Ninguno de ustedes tiene cerebro suficiente sin embargo... - _terminó Aria, con tono de sorna_ - Esto llegó de la plataforma dieciséis. ¡Observen de nuevo! -_

La mujer lanzó una nueva proyección. En ella, el desembarco de un grupo de personas había quedado registrado. Dos hombres y una mujer, bajaron de una nave similar a los cazas que habían acabado con el crucero de Aria. Dos de ellos traían pertrechos extraños. Uno de los hombres portaba un traje similar a una armadura corporal, mas gruesa y poderosa en apariencia, que las armaduras de infantería de cualquier milicia. A su vez parecía un cruza entre aquellas, y un robot de vigilancia. El segundo hombre venía pertrechado con armas de la mejor calidad, pero era tecnología estándar, conocida por cualquier ciudadano de Omega. La mujer, sin embargo, traía una armadura corporal mas esbelta, y varios dispositivos pegados a ella, que no eran fácilmente reconocibles.

Los jefes mercenarios no perdían detalle de lo que veían. Cuando la proyección termino, Jaroth fue el primero en levantar la palabra.

_- Eso concuerda con datos que obtuvimos hace poco, antes de que las comunicaciones cayeran. Nuestros radares detectaron la silueta de un caza, similar a los del primer video... -_ dijo, mostrando imágenes de ladar y otros instrumentos. La imagen de uno de los veritechs escoltando al dreadnought desconocido, mostrándose en paralelo a la silueta y una imagen borrosa del mismo vehículo:

_- No hemos querido enfrentarlo, hasta saber de que se trataba y conocer mas de sus capacidades. Mis ingenieros coinciden en que es la fuente del bloqueo de comunicaciones -_

_- Eso concuerda también con otra información... -_ El batariano mostró una escena de batalla, donde los tres recién llegados disponían de una patrulla de los Soles Azules, junto con el vehículo que los acompañaba:

_- Son realmente son peligrosos. Extrapolando la apariencia del tipo de tecnología que usan, con lo que hemos visto, podemos estar seguros de que vienen de la nave -_

_- Yo también tengo algo que mostrar -_ dijo Garm y batalló con su omniherramienta por algún tiempo, lo que le ganó miradas de reproche de los otros. Pero cuando la imagen que el Krogan quería mostrar se proyectó, inclusive Aria le prestó atención:

_- Esto llegó a mis manos hace diez minutos, cuando sus mensajeros... -_ señaló a Aria _- ...me encontraron -_

En esa proyección, que salía de la herramienta del líder de la Manada Sangrienta, se mostraba a los tres recién llegados, acompañados por un cuarto hombre, que Tarak reconoció como Zaeed Massani (cuidándose bien de decirlo en voz alta). Estaban entrando en el distrito de Messer, en la plataforma nueve. La imagen mostraba como un guardia era sobornado, para que los dejara pasar.

Aria reprimió un gesto de ira. "_¿Como se atrevían estos mequetrefes a esconder de ella información a todas luces importante?"_. Estuvo a punto de ceder a su impulso y restregar sus cuerpos contra el suelo, hasta que ya no quedaran facciones corporales distinguibles, pero se contuvo. No era el tiempo de recriminaciones, y además... si salían bien librados de esta, podría usar esas acciones como excusa para ajustarles las cuentas.

La regente _de facto_ de Omega se levantó:

_- Después de todo no son tan inútiles como parecen... - _esbozo una sonrisa maligna_ - Si esos tres vienen de la nave, es obvio que lo que sea que estén buscando está aquí. ¡Hora de ir de cacería! - _se levanto y acercándose a su armario, tomó una escopeta de él.

Los tres jefes mercenarios la miraron con una palpable sonrisa de alivio pintada en el rostro...

* * *

_Edificio de Saluva Interestelar,  
Distrito Messer, Plataforma Nueve  
Omega_

Cuando Rankar Haalaka despertó, Alenko y sus compañeros ya se habían acomodado en el pequeño pero confortable departamento. El salariano, atado como estaba con una cuerda de aspecto fuerte, probablemente traída por Zaeed, observo al viejo mercenario acercarse a él, deleitándose con un plato de comida en las manos:

_- Zaeed, viejo amigo... ¡que t-tal!, ¿a... a q-qué debo el honor de tu visita? - _dijo el traficante de información, sin poder evitar el nerviosismo, mientras lo miraba engullir un plato de una carne extraña, que parecía rojiza y muy suave a la vista, junto con lo que parecía una cerveza oscura.

_- Mira toda esta comida y bebida... - _dijo el mercenario, masticando un gran bocado, con la boca casi llena, en un despliegue de mal gusto y bajeza, que al prisionero le pareció sumamente vulgar_ - ...muebles caros, aparatos caros y hasta porno personalizado, no las estupideces que ofrecen en la Extranet... -_ el resentimiento en la voz del viejo no dejaba lugar a dudas:

- _El negocio deja muy bien, ¿verdad Rankar?, ¡especialmente cuando "traicionar a tu socio" es el nombre del juego! - _lanzó el plato hacia una de las estanterías, haciéndose añicos, e increpándolo con voz potente -_ ¡Vaya escándalo que se oye!, lástima para ti que el recubrimiento de tu cuarto sea a prueba de sonido. Nadie podrá oír tus gritos de dolor, ¡sapo miserable! -_ golpeo el pecho de su prisionero con su bota, proyectándolo hacia atrás, mientras reía a sin contemplaciones. El extraterrestre grito aterrado.

_- No vayas a matarlo viejo. Yo también tengo cuentas que ajustar con él - _oyó la voz de Alenko desde atrás.

_- ¡¿Y tu que puedes tener en contra de este pobre diablo? - _preguntó el otro y dio un trago largo de la bebida que aún tenía en la mano. El aludido emitió un quejido sordo que parecía mas un gimoteo.

_- ¡Es responsable de la muerte de cinco buenos soldados de la Alianza!. ¡Yo podía haber sido uno de ellos, de no haber sido por mi suerte!... - _Kaidan alzo la voz desde atrás, dejando salir un resentimiento que pocas personas sabían que tenía. No estaba muy de acuerdo con el trato que el mercenario le estaba dando a su ex-compañero, pero dentro de sí le alegraba ver al causante de la desgracia de sus amigos sufriendo:

_- Me recuerdas, ¿verdad Rankar?. No fue hace tanto tiempo... ¡Solo hace ocho malditos años!. Recuerdas al comandante Dietler y a los otros que traicionaste, ¡¿verdad miserable? -_ Empezó a caminar hacia él. De pronto se detuvo. En algún momento del camino se perdió, y ahora ya no se reconocía a si mismo.

_- ¡Basta señores!... entiendo su postura con respecto a nuestro invitado, pero es mejor que me dejen hablar con él primero -_ llegó la tranquila voz de Janice desde atrás de ellos.

Kaidan volteo a verla, sentada en una silla en la pared posterior del cuarto, mientras tecleaba varias cosas a gran velocidad en las múltiples terminales que el "chalet" de su prisionero tenía. La chica revisaba "mentalmente" las conexiones informáticas del hacker. A pesar de su incrementado poder de computo, cortesía de los traidores Haydonitas, la Extranet era un bocado excesivamente grande para ella. Recopilar, digerir y clasificar toda esa información podría tardarle años, pero era una fuente de datos sumamente valiosa, que no podía dejar pasar.

_- ¡Zaeed!, ¡no dejes que me mate por favor!, ¡no quería hacerlo!... -_ lloró el amarrado desde su lugar en la silla _-... ¡Vido Santiago vino a buscarme! -_

_- Vido... -_ murmuró el mercenario, acercándose amenazadoramente a él, su voz contraída en un rumor que parecía mas un gruñido sordo y animal _- ¿Vido te pago para traicionarme? -_

_- ¡Él!... él me dijo... que podría darme mas créditos de los que había visto en toda mi vida. Yo no sabía que la cosa iba en contra tuya... ¡y cuando mencionó tu nombre me negué!, y él... -_ el salariano hablaba sin parar. Su vida dependía literalmente de ello.

_- ¡Espera un minuto!, es la segunda vez que oigo el nombre de Vido Santiago en relación contigo, viejo... ¿que tienes tu que ver con él? -_ se entrometió Kaidan.

_- ¡Eso no es de tu puta incumbencia niño! -_ el mercenario reaccionó violentamente encarandolo. Kaidan podía ver la furia incontenible en el rostro deforme y distorsionado del otro. El prisionero cerró sus ojos de anfibio, tratando de esconder el terror que a cada segundo se iba a apoderando más y más de él.

_- ¡Dije que ya basta! -_ Janice se incorporó y se dirigió hacia ambos, separandolos con fuerza. Iban a protestar, pero ella los dejo atrás y se acercó al prisionero.

_- Señor Haalaka. Mi nombre es Janice Em. Usted es un traficante de información bastante famoso aquí en Omega, según tengo entendido. Sucede que me interesan sus servicios -_ se acercó y levantó al extraterrestre caído, ante la mirada de desprecio de los dos hombres.

_- Puedo conseguirle lo que sea... ¡lo que sea, con tal de que me libre de estos dos sicópatas! -_ el tipo casi se aferro a ella. La desesperación presente en sus ojos.

_- Hagamos un trato señor Haalaka. Usted me consigue unas cartas de navegación espacial informáticas, actualizadas hasta el día de hoy, en treinta minutos o menos... Y yo haré lo que esté en mi poder para librarle de ambos -_ señaló a sus compañeros _- Mi oferta expira en diez segundos, nueve, ocho, siete... -_

_- Esta bien, ¡esta bien!. Solo no me deje con ellos... -_

Unos minutos después, el salariano había sido desatado y estaba frente a sus computadoras y sistemas táctiles. Zaeed estaba que echaba chispas y Kaidan no estaba menos molesto, pero Janice sabía que la prioridad era conseguir la información, así que pudo contener sus ansias. Rankar había dicho que tenía que conectarse directamente al flujo de la Extranet, debido a un bloqueo de comunicaciones que estaba teniendo efecto en Omega. Janice sabía de lo que estaba hablando (ella misma había ordenado a los gemelos Valverde hacerlo tan pronto hubieran desembarcado).

Mientras el tipo se conectaba directamente, quedando en una especie de trance, y conectando un cable blindado de comunicación directamente de la base de su espina dorsal a su maquina, Janice hizo lo mismo, lo que suscitó una mirada de asombro y sospecha de Alenko. El joven iba a protestar, pero la mujer robot lo detuvo:

_- No ponga esa cara Teniente. Al igual que usted, tengo algunos secretos que no me es dado revelar. Sin embargo, y si salimos con bien de aquí, responderé sus preguntas - _la mujer ya no dijo nada, y se sumió en el mismo trance que el salariano, probablemente para vigilarlo e impedir que fuera a lanzar una alerta mientras navegaba.

Eso no aplacaba las sospechas del joven. Tan suspicaz se había vuelto al pelear contra los Geth, que en su mente se había venido formando una idea. Una que se le antojaba inconcebible. Sin embargo, con sus actuales compañeros de viaje nunca podía estar seguro. Iba a despertarla, pero la mano de Zaeed posándose sobre él llamó su atención. Volteo por encima de su hombro, viendo al mercenario menear la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. A su vez este dio la vuelta e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Sin mediar palabra, el viejo sirvió un plato de verduras y carne, similar a aquel cuyo contenido ahora decoraba una de las paredes, y trajo un par de cervezas, depositandolas en una ancha mesa, que dominaba el cuarto. Ambos se sentaron:

_- Deja que la "pollita" haga su trabajo. No hay muchas como ella en este negocio, ¿sabes? -_ dijo el caza-recompensas, empezando a engullir la comida. Los modales no eran su fuerte, pero Alenko entendía su situación. Abrió la cerveza y dio un trago.

_- Tienes una historia con ese miserable según parece... hagamos un trato. Una historia de guerra por otra. Si me dices cual es tu relación con el salariano, te diré que tiene que ver Vido Santiago conmigo -_ ofreció Zaeed de sopetón. Kaidan no esperaba que de pronto el matón a sueldo empezara a sincerarse, pero decidió no tentar a su suerte.

Tomó un trago de la cerveza y saboreando el regusto acre de la bebida, empezó:

_- Fue hace ocho años. Como muchos otros del proyecto de Aclimatación y Templanza Biótica, yo había ingresado a la Alianza, para servir. Hacía unos tres años de eso, cuando el Alto Mando se acercó a mi para encomendarme una misión -_

Recordó algunos detalles más, que no le mencionó al viejo. Era una situación altamente irregular, de pronto haber sido lanzado a acompañar a un grupo de operaciones especiales, a territorio eminentemente hostil como lo era Omega.

_- ¿En que consistía? -_ pregunto el otro. El joven había tomado el cebo y activado la trampa. No le gustaba hablar de eso, pero ahora no era posible escapar.

_- Me integré a un grupo de operaciones especiales, que trabajaba aquí en la estación. El objetivo era sustraer información de la organización mercenaria Los Soles Azules, que se habían involucrado en robos de materiales clasificados de la Alianza, Por lo menos esa había sido la explicación que se me había dado antes de partir... -_

_- Si eso, suena como algo que Vido y los otros harían... - _el mercenario meneo la cabeza y se llevó una cucharada pletórica a la boca.

_- ¿Conoces bien a Vido Santiago? - _pregunto el Centinela, reasumiendo su postura inquisitiva.

_- Termina tu historia y lo sabrás... - _comentó el viejo, apresurando el bocado.

_- El Comandante Dietler y su grupo necesitaban un especialista técnico, para reemplazar a uno de sus elementos, que había muerto en combate en la ultima misión. Mi entrenamiento de Centinela me hacía especialmente apto para el puesto, así que un día después partí a reunirme con mi nuevo equipo -_

Kaidan recordó la cara de malicia de la subteniente Ramírez, uno de sus compañeros, cuando llego a recogerlo al puerto de desembarco. Lo estudió de arriba a abajo y comentó con su superior, el Capitán Shinohara, que no creía que tuviera lo necesario para trabajar con ellos. Trató de no prestar atención a ese comentario, pero casi enseguida Omega lo puso a prueba. El maloliente y podrido lugar que habían acondicionado como casa de seguridad estaba maltrecho y sucio, había poco o nada en cuestión de mobiliario y era de alguna manera peligroso para vivir, rodeado como estaba de indolentes alienigenas y humanos que no querían someterse a las decisiones de la Alianza o el Concilio. Todo un lugar para quedarse.

Cuando mencionó eso en voz alta, el capitán solo murmuró algo como: _"Existen basureros peores en la Tierra. Ya te acostumbraras"_, antes de cerrar la boca completamente y retirarse a sus propios asuntos...

_- Considerando que la inteligencia que teníamos acerca de los Soles Azules era poca, y no muy confiable, se decidió que pasaríamos como un grupo de mercenarios independientes establecídos en la estación espacial. Se contrato a un hacker, con poco tiempo de haber comenzado como independiente en ese entonces, pero muy calificado. Nada más y nada menos que nuestro conocido mutuo Rankar. Era el encargado de borrar cualquier pista de nuestro pasado e introducir nuestros falsos registros en la Extranet... -_

_- Como en los viejos manuales de la Alianza... -_ dijo el viejo reprimiendo una sonrisa. Alenko hizo caso omiso.

_- Cuando llegué ya estaban aclimatados. Empece mi adiestramiento con ellos y al cabo de dos meses ya estábamos trabajando encubiertos. Siete meses después de mi llegada, un representante de los Soles Azules, un Mayor Cathka, batariano, de los hombres mas cercanos al circulo principal de Vido Santiago, nos indujo a la organización -_

_- Y luego le siguió una revisión de antecedentes de lo más fregadamente exhaustivo, ¿no es así?... -_

_- Sí. Aunque no tanto como el Comandante Dietler lo esperaba... -_ Kaidan pudo jurar que oyó al mercenario maldecir por lo bajo _- Fue cuando estuvimos adentro, que empezó la verdadera labor... -_

_- Ganar acceso a los sistemas computacionales de la "compañía" y localizar la información... -_

_- Así es... Rankar trabajó para nosotros como analista, y yo solía encargarme de las operaciones de campo. Como me imagino que sabrá, había sido parte durante un tiempo, del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales salariano, pero por motivos de baja deshonrosa... o por lo menos así nos lo hizo saber, abandonó el servicio. Para su fortuna es suficientemente bueno... o hizo un trato suficientemente ventajoso, como para que sus ex-compañeros no vinieran a buscarlo a Omega -_

_- ¡Es toda una rata!. Pero es malditamente bueno, no puedo negarlo. Siempre me conseguía buenos contratos... -_ mencionó el otro y dio un largo trago a la bebida a su lado. El plato frente a él había quedado vacío. Al joven no le extrañó.

_- A los seis meses de empezada la misión, tuvimos una oportunidad -_ continuo el soldado, recordando, como si fueran disparos en la oscuridad, fragmentos de una conversación que había tenido justo el día anterior a la misión:

_- "... si alguno de nosotros queda vivo, tiene que llevar a Arcturus lo que vamos a conseguir. A como de lugar..." -_

_- "...¡mi pellejo está en la linea de fuego tanto como el de ustedes!, ¡creo que merezco saber aunque sea un poco, porque su jefe fue a sacarme en persona de Czarnobóg!..." -_

- "..._Haalaka informa que las contra-medidas están en posición..."_

_- "...tienes una misión que cumplir y espero que lo hagas como el soldado de la Alianza que eres. ¿Quedo claro?..." - _

Obligó a su conciencia a regresar a la mesa, en la cual el viejo Zaeed ya no estaba sentado. Quizá había perdido la noción del tiempo, o algo había pasado, pero su cuerpo se puso en tensión inmediatamente. Volteo hacia ambos lados, buscando una respuesta, y la encontró en forma del mercenario trayendo otro par de cervezas para ambos.

_- Necesitas refrescar tu garganta hijo. Y yo voy a aprovechar para tomarme otra a tu salud -_ dijo señalando la bebida oscura junto a él.

_- Nomas no nos vayas a meter en problemas por tus hábitos alcohólicos -_ masculló el joven. Tomó otro trago de la nueva bebida y continuo:

_- Ese día todo se fue al garete... La misión empezó bien, pero a partir de la extracción las cosas se complicaron -_

Recordó otra vez. Podía mencionar los detalles como si hubiera sido ayer. Veía a Ramírez sometiendo a uno de los guardias (con quién en particular habían tomado unos tragos juntos, en un bar de mala muerte, lo que no impidió que ella le rebanara el cuello sin consideraciones), mientras el aplicaba una dosis de fuerza biotica al cráneo de otro.

No había muchos custodios en las instalaciones. Gran cantidad de ellos había salido a reforzar a las guarniciones de los distintos barrios de Omega y el perímetro de la base, en respuesta a los ataques que los hombres de Aria T´Lok habían mandado contra ellos, mientras que los mandamases habían salido a conferenciar con la mismísima Aria.

La estratagema del Comandante Dietler de crear una rencilla entre la gente de la Reina Pirata y los mercenarios, había funcionado a la perfección.

Todo iba bien. Habían ganado su acceso, merced de la derivación informática que él había hecho. Después había enlazado remotamente a Rankar, para que minara y destruyera la base de datos. El salariano había batallado, puesto que el sistema estaba preparado para repeler una posible invasión con una inteligencia virtual bastante molesta, pero que fue neutralizada. Hubo algo que llamó su atención sin embargo, y fue que se filtró una breve señal que Alenko no logró identificar:

_- "Quizá fue algún truco de la I.V., pero Rankar se encargó de silenciarla rápidamente" -_

Dejó en paz el asunto y en diez minutos estaban haciendo mutis, saliendo por la parte superior del edificio, merced de las botas magnéticas e impulsores de sus trajes...

_- Al llegar a nuestro punto de reunión, nos dimos cuenta de que ni el Comandante Dietler, ni Rankar habían aparecido. El protocolo dictaba no esperar, pero O´Shea y Ramírez convencieron a Shinohara de hacerlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que había sido un error. Las cámaras de seguridad captaron una partida de búsqueda y destrucción en las inmediaciones del refugio. Venía al mando de ella un batariano, de nombre Tarak, con el cual apenas si habíamos cruzado cuatro palabras en el transcurso de nuestra estadía. No había pasado ni media hora del incidente y los Soles Azules ya nos estaban dando caza - _

_- ¿Vido mando a perseguirlos, olvidándose de Aria? - _preguntó el mercenario, sin soltar la cerveza en su mano.

_- No. Parece que Tarak fue el de la iniciativa. Previendo una posible trampa, el extraterrestre había ordenado a una de las patrullas que aún estaban cerca de la base, que regresaran a investigar. Cuando encontraron los cuerpos y ningún rastro de nuestra presencia, no tardaron en sospechar... -_

_- Eso no explica tu interés por Vido... -_

_- A eso voy. Logramos escapar de ahí, a costa del sacrificio de Shinohara. Ramírez y los otros tuvieron que sacarme casi a rastras, por una salida de emergencia. El método de extracción iba a ser una nave de descarga de materias primas, pilotada por varios soldados encubiertos, que había llegado a Omega días atrás. Nos esperaba en el puerto numero dieciséis. Pero la gente de Tarak había bloqueado las rutas y la única opción para llegar era atravesar por las entrañas del distrito Melika...- _

El mercenario soltó un silbido. El distrito Melika era uno de los barrios mas bravos de toda la estación espacial. Algunos de los matones mas sanguinarios de la galaxia provenían de ahí. El Centinela vio la cara del mercenario y no pudo menos que asentir:

_- A medio camino del puerto, recibimos una transmisión de Vido Santiago. Nos invitaba a entregarnos, para evadir un destino peor de la muerte. Ante la negativa de Vorobiov, nos mostró... -_

_- Al Comandante Dietler, encadenado al suelo de un cubículo, donde había varios varrens famélicos, forcejeando para librarse de sus ataduras... Yo lo vi-_ terminó una voz que llegó detrás de ellos. Pertenecía a Rankar, que no hacía mas que mirar al suelo de forma intermitente. Janice no estaba con él.

Ambos, mercenario y Centinela se levantaron, observándolo fijamente:

_- ¿Donde está la "pollita"? -_ pregunto el viejo, sin dejar que el muchacho continuara.

_- Está atrás, revisando la información. ¡Tengo que hablar con ustedes! - _comentó el salariano.

_- ¿Y que nos vas a decir que no sepamos ya?, ¿que lamentas que las cosas se hayan presentado de esa forma?, ¿que tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó con Dietler? -_ Kaidan encaró al extraterrestre, una rabia bullente dentro de sí animándolo a comportarse de maneras que quizá lamentaría_._

_- ¡Eso es cierto!... ¡lo que pasó no fue culpa mía! - _insistió el hacker, su mirada pasando certeramente de la incertidumbre al miedo.

_- ¡Han pasado ocho años Rankar!, ¡ocho años en los que por orden del Alto Mando he tenido que callarme lo que sucedió aquí, y en los que ninguno de ellos se ha dignado tratar de averiguar lo que pasó!. Ahora voy a averiguar la verdad y a confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, ¡maldito cobarde! -_ el pelinegro insistió, alzando los puños. Zaeed lo detuvo casi automáticamente:

_- ¡¿Pero que diablos sucedió entonces? - _preguntó haciendo que el muchacho volteara a verlo, pero la respuesta llegó de Rankar.

_- Vido los insto una segunda vez a entregarse. Puedo jurar que vi la idea cruzar por los ojos de Ramirez y O´Shea, pero Vorobiov se rehusó... entonces los "collares-trampa" que contenían a los varren fueron desactivados y... -_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El caza-recompensas podía hacerse una idea de lo que había seguido después. Sonrió amargamente:

_- Una cuenta más que tengo que ajustarle a ese malparido... - _murmuró, sin que los demás le prestaran atención.

_- ¡Después de eso, oímos un mensaje que se transmitió en los altavoces de Omega! - _continuó Alenko_ - En el, Aria y Vido ofrecían a la población una cuantiosa cantidad de créditos para traernos, vivos o muertos... - _la calma en el joven soldado empezó a desvanecerse _- ...se desató una cacería. Vorobiov murió primero, enfrentando el solo a una horda de alienigenas y ganando tiempo para nosotros. ¡O´Shea pereció cuando uno __de esos miserables acertó a su mochila, atravesando la barrera cinética y perforando la cubierta de uno de sus explosivos!... al menos no sufrió -_

Kaidan se acercó al salariano, con clara intención hostil. El caza-recompensas iba a detenerlo, pero descubrió de pronto, que no le tenía mucha simpatía por el momento al alienígena.

_- Y cuando llegamos cerca del punto de extracción... ¡nos lo encontramos! - _el joven alzó un dedo acusador, que parecía hecho de fuego, hacia el traficante de información _- No había reparado en lo extraño de las circunstancias de su aparición, pero de pronto caí en la cuenta de la señal extraña que había notado cuando se infiltró en la base de datos. ¡No era la inteligencia virtual, lanzando un mensaje de alerta!. ¡No podía haberlo sido! - _su mirada se estaba trastocando peligrosamente e hizo al mercenario se puso en guardia:

_ - ¡Eras tú quien nos había delatado! -_ dijo lanzando un golpe que conecto sólidamente con la mandíbula del extraterrestre y lo mando al suelo, con un quejido inconfundible de dolor.

_- ¡No era mi intención!, ¡tienes que creerme!- _la voz llorona del salariano se levantó - _¡No lo hice a propósito!, mis ordenes decían que tenía que mandar esa señal -_ el miedo en sus ojos era patente. Kaidan se sintió envalentonado:

_- ¿Ordenes?, ¿cuales ordenes?, ¿de que hablas? -_

_- El Comandante... - _la voz de Haalaka se estaba quebrando.

_- ¡No me mientas infeliz!. ¡Me vas a decir a hora mismo quien te dio esas ordenes, o no dejaré ningún hueso sano en ese cuerpo de sapo! - _grito el joven, desplegando su aura biotica. Rankar tragó saliva.

_- ¡Es en serio, no es ninguna mentira, si me dejas...! - _la mirada de desesperación terminó con los últimos resquicios de paciencia del Centinela.

_- ¡Dímelo ya, maldito sapo! - _perdió la paciencia y lanzó un golpe que no conectó. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, merced del grito desesperado del salariano:

_- ¡Fue el Comandante en serio! - _dijo invocando su omniherramienta, en lo que el centinela consideró un gesto hostil.

_- ¡Desgraciado! - _un puño azul impacto las visceras del salariano, quien a duras penas aguantó el golpe. Se dobló sobre sus piernas, cuan largo era, y terminó en el suelo, de rodillas. Kaidan lo tomó del cuello y empezó a estrujarlo. Con su biotica aumentando considerablemente su fuerza, podía romper fácilmente el cuello de su víctima...

_- ¡COBARDE MISERABLE!. ¡NO TIENES REPARO EN MENTIR PARA SALVAR TU VIDA! -_

Janice salió de no se donde, cayendo como un rayo sobre él. Apretó las manos del humano, empleando a fondo toda su fuerza para separarlas del cuello del extraterrestre, a quien parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas. Zaeed llegó también y le ayudo a la chica a someter al agresor. Los tres forcejearon unos segundos, hasta que lograron poner a Kaidan boca abajo, contra el suelo.

_- No puedo permitir que haga eso Teniente - _dijo la chica, soltandolo, cuando el otro yase había calmado _- Esta criatura y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo de protección -_

_- ¡Es un traidor miserable!, ¡debe pagar! - _el soldado de la Alianza vociferó, levantándose para encararla.

_- No es digno de confianza. Además yo tampoco le creo lo que acaba de decir. Lo mataría yo mismo en este instante si de mi dependiera - _comento Zaeed sin agitarse demasiado, lo que solo hablaba de lo mucho que estaba acostumbrado a la violencia.

_- No... es mentira - _entre jadeos entrecortados, lenta y dolorosamente, el hacker tecleo algunas instrucciones. En una de las paredes, un proyector holografico se desplegó, con una grabación desplegándose en él:

La figura de un hombre caucásico, de cabello corto y facciones duras, pero semblante sereno, llenó el espacio de la habitación. Tanto al joven Centinela, como al viejo mercenario quedaron perplejos, al tiempo que la imagen del pupilo destacado que Zaeed había entrenado, y el jefe confiable que Alenko había conocido, aparecía frente a ellos.

La grabación era sucinta, pero muy esclarecedora. Durante tres minutos y medio el joven soldado de la Alianza contempló, como todas las especulaciones que había elucubrado durante ocho largos años, toda la montaña de investigación acerca de la misión que había llevado a cabo, todas las esperanzas que había albergado acerca de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido, se derrumbaban. Cuando la grabación terminó no pudo mas que dejarse caer en una silla, absorto en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero fue Zaeed Massani quien comentó primero:

_- La Alianza quería a Vido Santiago fuera del camino. Por eso mandaron a Dietler. Porque solo él o yo podíamos hacerle frente... -_

_- ¿Usted lo conoció? - _

_- Fue parte de mi grupo de operaciones especiales mientras pertenecí a la Alianza. Antes de que fundaran el N7, mucho tiempo atrás. Larga historia... -_

_- Lo que el comandante no quería... -_ continuo Haalaka, haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verlo _- ...era que su equipo fuera sacrificado junto con él. Conocía bien las capacidades de los Soles Azules, y urdió un plan para infiltrarse a la base de los mercenarios y escapar con valiosa información, mientras el llevaba a cabo la tarea encomendada por el Alto Mando. Cuido de no comentar a sus subordinados el plan completo - _

_- El crearía una distracción para hacer que los Soles Azules y Vido se enemistaran con Aria, y contando con lo bien que conocía al malparido, trataría de asesinarlo mientras duraba la confusión - _comento Zaeed, sentándose también. Alenko lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

_- ¿Pero porque ordeno lanzar la señal? - _fue todo lo que Kaidan atinó a preguntar en ese instante.

_- Porque sabía que si sus compañeros sospechaban de algo, tratarían de rescatarlo. Su intención era obligarlos a volver a la nave y dejarlo allí. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, puesto que es mas fácil evadirse de Omega en solitario, que llevando todo un grupo -_ aclaró Massani.

_- Pero las cosas salieron mal, y el resultado fue lo que usted ya sabe, Teniente - _terminó Janice, acercándose hacia la mesa_ - Señor Massani: Nuestro trato ha sido cumplido cabalmente. Pero no puedo dejar que mate a este salariano: Sus habilidades y conocimiento de sistemas informáticos, pueden servir a la Fuerza Expedicionaria, y en reciprocidad lo protegeremos. Como compensación, quédese con esto... - _Janice depositó los dos diamantes rojos que le había mostrado previamente, sobre la mesa.

_- Agregue dos mas de esos... y puedo dejarle vivo -_ lanzó una mirada de malicia al salariano, que solo atinó a estremecerse de miedo. Janice puso dos mas de las piedras, produciéndolas de uno de sus bolsillos. Los ojos del mercenario no daban crédito a lo que veía:

_- ¡Ja!, algún día tendrá que explicarme como es que tiene la sangre tan helada, muchacha -_ comentó, mientras tomaba el botín codiciosamente.

_- Quizá algún día... -_ comento ella y enseguida se dirigió a Alenko _- ¿Se encuentra bien Teniente? -_

Kaidan se despabiló. Su mente era un hervideo de pensamientos, pero tendría mucho tiempo cuando regresaran al "Arcángel", para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar:

_- Sí. Mejor vamonos ya. ¿Entonces el nos acompañará? -_

_- Sí... tan solo hay que llamar a nuestra extracción y … - _empezó a decir, pero la radio cortó el aire de tajo:

_- [¡Alerta!, ¡Este es el Capitan Dante!, ¡estoy bajo fuego enemigo!. ¡Un grupo masivo de hostiles trato de sorprenderme, y ahora se dirigen hacia su posición!. ¡Tiempo estimado de llegada: Cinco minutos!. ¡Evacuen de inmediato!] -_

Los tres soldados se miraron entre sí. Sin mediar palabra, Janice se echó al hombro al salariano, como si estuviera cargando un bulto, que protestó bastante pero no se resistió.

Massani y Kaidan abrieron la puerta y corrieron al salón principal, tirando y apartando a los poco incautos que se interpusieron en su camino.

Lo único que atinó a pasar por la mente del Centinela de la Alianza, mientras dejaban el ascensor de lado y subían por las escaleras hacia la azotea, era que su vida se había complicado de una manera brutal desde que conoció a las gentes de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Si las cosas seguían así...

No iba a tardar en estar realmente muerto.

* * *

N.A: La escena de Kaidan y su relación con Dietler y el grupo de operaciones especiales da para más. Tuve que reescribirla varias veces, pero todo el material que redacté va a servir para una historia "compañera" de esta. Les avisaré cuando la tenga publicada.

Siguiente: Ultima parte del intermedio, y la última pieza del rompecabezas que va aproducir unas consecuencias inesperadas para todos en la historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!.


	11. Intermedio 3: Circunstancias

Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

Hola muchachos, ¡estoy de vuelta!.

Es una mala broma, lo se. debo aprender a no hacer esto.

Si les digo que me cai del segundo piso de una casa por ayudar a un amigo a construirla, y que me quebré ambos brazos por hacerlo, ¿me creerían?.

Sí... me imaginaba que dirían eso.

¡Pues es verdad!. No es fácil escribir con los dedos de los pies (además de que es terriblemente impractico), así que he tenido que esperar hasta recuperarme...

Con un poco de suerte no tardaré tanto la proxima vez...

¡Vamos chicos de latinoamerica!, ¡no veo sus revisiones y comentarios!. Sueno reiterativo, pero creo que si hay una manera de mejorar, es recibir los comentarios buenos y malos acerca de tu manera de escribir.

En fín... se aceptan sugerencias de escenas, comentarios, maldiciones y propuestas de matrimonio (¡seguro que sí!, ¡como si fuera a haberlas!).

¡Lo olvidaba!: Gracias a **Ridli Scott** por "favoritearme" (¡uggh!, ¡como odio esa palabra!). Espero que puedas agregar más a tu crossover de Hellsing y Resident Evil, parece que va a ser muy... ¡interesante!.

¡Vamonos a la acción!

* * *

**Intermedio 3: Circunstancias**

_Distrito Tayseri, La Ciudadela... _

Robert Dellyle, obrero modelo y padre de familia, despierta en la dura banca de una celda en el precinto del Distrito Tayseri. Le duelen sus músculos, en parte por el trabajo del día, en parte porque la banca fría y dura donde descansa, no está hecha para la comodidad. No olvida el motivo por el cual esta "visitando" los recintos de Seg-C. Voltea a ver, reluctante, a su compañero de celda y no puede menos que echarle una mirada de extrañeza. Su incómodo vecino está tan magullado y amoratado como él, producto de la pelea en ese bar de media categoría por la que ambos fueron detenidos, pero sonríe con una certeza que le recuerda a si mismo.

William Jensen, jefe de subcubierta del SDF-3, no atina a saber como es que, de todas las cosas que podían pasar en su salida de "permiso", tenía que terminar el día con un viaje al calabozo. No es un hombre violento, (de hecho evita los conflictos tanto como le es posible, un anatema en la milicia). Sin embargo, al pasar su mano por los cardenales que adornan su cuerpo, se le despierta un sentido de grata satisfacción. El hombre del otro lado de la celda le ha dado una paliza, y el a su vez ha dado golpes sin pedir tregua ni cuartel.

En ambos hay una sensación de mutuo respeto que se ha formulado de mala gana. No todos los días se encuentra a alguien con quien se va a enzarzar en combate, y mucho menos que le va a exigir hasta el ultimo aliento para ganar. El dialogo no es algo que les pase por la cabeza a ambos en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo hay preguntas aún no formuladas que rondan sus respectivas cabezas...

_- Para ser un militar, pegas como niña... -_ la voz del obrero se levanta, rezumando ironía.

_- ¿Y me lo dice el tipo al que le he zafado un diente? - _responde el militar, aplicando la misma medicina.

El hombre fornido a su lado hace un gesto, mientras su lengua explora la caverna que tiene por boca. No ha caído en cuenta de semejante condición y, convencido de la aseveración de su contrario, sonríe:

_- Touché... ya iba a caerse de todas formas -_ comenta con un poco de sarcasmo.

_- ¿Ya se te pasó el disgusto?, ¿o buscas recordarme por qué estamos aquí? -_ pregunta el militar, con ligero resentimiento en su voz.

_- ¿Podemos saltarnos esa parte?, ya es suficientemente malo que estemos encerrados los dos juntos, como para que me lo eches en cara... - _hay algo de culpa en su voz, acompañada de una mirada esquiva, que no convence al militar.

_- Mira amigo, yo no fui el que llego al bar a tratar de golpearme, por pertenecer a la Fuerza Expedicionaria... - _William no está dispuesto a dejar pasar el punto.

_- ¡Hey!, ¡si ustedes no hubieran lanzado ese jodido pulso electromagnético nada de esto estaría...! - _contraataca el otro y ambos hombres se incorporan.

El ruido de golpes azotando el vidrio de cristacero reforzado de la celda los hace voltear intempestivamente:

_- ¡Silencio ustedes dos, o tendremos que ponerles bozales! - _llega el grito apagado desde afuera. Un turiano malencarado azota un bastón de contención, reclamando la tranquilidad perdida. Ambos hombres lo miran por un segundo y lo ignoran, para después voltear hacia sus respectivos lugares, yendo a sentarse cada uno en completo hastío.

_- Oye... - _el militar rompe el silencio de nuevo, un par de minutos después.

_- No quiero tus disculpas -_ el rostro del obrero es de genuina molestia.

_- ¿Siempre te comportas como un idiota?, ¡solo escucha un momento! - _cuestiona el jefe de mantenimiento, ponderando si en realidad el mismo no esta siendo un necio por tratar de dialogar con un sujeto así.

_- ¿Y que tienes que decir que pueda interesarme?. Ustedes son los extraños aquí. Vinieron a trastocarlo todo... Se sienten tan moralmente superiores... ¿que diablos pueden querer de nosotros? -_

_- ¡Oye!, no era nuestra intención cambiar nada de esto. Ni siquiera debíamos estar aquí para empezar... - _aquí se interrumpe para ver que su interlocutor tiene la mirada fija en él. Suspira:

_- Lo único que queremos realmente es regresar a casa... -_

_- Lastimando a las personas no lo van a conseguir -_

_- ¿Lastimando a...? -_ pregunta William, de manera retorica y cierra la boca. No necesita confirmación pertinente. Sabe que los eventos de su llegada no les han traído muchas simpatías:

- _Sabes... _e_sto no es un día de campo para nosotros. Muchos de los nuestros están heridos o en recuperación. Apenas ahora hemos podido reparar nuestra nave, pero no tenemos intención de permanecer aquí por siempre. Todavía estamos en guerra, y en casa nos necesitan -_

_- ¿Si tan pocas ganas tienen de quedarse entonces por que no se largan de una vez? -_

_- ¡Imbécil!, ¿crees que si pudiéramos irnos no lo hubiéramos hecho ya? -_

_- ¡Hey, ustedes dos!, ¿acaso no entendieron?, ¡SILENCIO! - _el mismo oficial vuelve a golpear en el vidrio, esta vez con un semblante mas molesto.

Ambos hombres levantan un brazo en un gesto similar, haciendo una seña ofensiva universal que no le pasa desapercibida al turiano. William continua:

_- ¡Oye!, no se cuales han sido tus desgracias personales, ni como se relacionan con nosotros como para que tengamos que soportar tus desplantes. Pero te aseguro que no estamos en un lecho de rosas. Y mientras no hallemos una manera de regresar a nuestro hogar, estamos atorados en la misma olla -_

_- Eso no es ningún consuelo - _dice el obrero y remonta el pensamiento hacia su familia.

Su mente recorre las escenas de ese mismo día por la mañana:

Se levanta temprano como de costumbre, para tomar un desayuno mas bien magro. No hace mucho ruido. No quiere despertar a su mujer y su hija, pero una mirada al reloj lo hace cambiar de parecer. Mientras ellas se desperezan, él se prepara una taza de fuerte café negro. El olor reactiva sus sentidos, y le da la convicción para cruzar el umbral de su departamento de nuevo. No puede decir que les depara el futuro. Nadie puede. Y en circunstancias como las de la última semana, aún menos. La preocupación lo estruja y le hace perder el sueño. Revisa la forma electrónica que necesita para pedir un segundo turno de trabajo. Con suerte la paga será suficiente para solventar los gastos que hace poco han adquirido.

Hará lo que sea por los suyos. Ha abandonado su vida en esa barriada pobre en El Cairo, para soportar las inclemencias de las colonias. El viaje con su esposa a Mindoir no ha resultado bien (el terror de los batarianos asolando el planeta y llevándose a los colonizadores como esclavos, es algo que no quiere recordar jamás). Regresar a la Tierra a una vida de miseria y crimen tampoco es una opción. Haciendo de tripas, corazón, paga un viaje a la Ciudadela para dos personas y se instalan en la gigantesca estación espacial. Sabe que fue lo correcto, a pesar de descubrir que el "centro político" de la galaxia no es todo el glamour ni la sofisticacion que los holovids presentan todo el tiempo. Muchos de los casi dos y medio millones de moradores viven, si no en pobreza, si en condiciones precarias. Pero de algo esta seguro. No va a dejar que su mujer (y posteriormente su hija) pasen malos ratos por falta de algo que echarse al estómago.

Poco más de una semana atrás, al tiempo en que "ellos" aparecen en el cielo de la estación, suscitando miradas y exclamaciones de asombro, su familia está parada en uno de los múltiples paseos peatonales y áreas verdes. Cuando la nave termina su arribo, su mujer voltea verlo con "esa mirada" en el rostro. Una que ya ha visto incontables veces antes, en los momentos oscuros de su vida común. Siente las manos de la pequeña (mas bien adolescente) Susana rodear su robusta cintura y sujetarlo fuertemente. Eliza se repega a él, su cuerpo temblando con un miedo inexpresado. El mismo no sabe que decir, manteniendo a duras penas la calma ante un suceso sorpresivo que, como muchas otros seres, no entiende ni puede explicar. Extiende sus brazos, rodeando a sus mujeres en un gesto protector que ninguna de ellas desaira.

Nadie dice nada. No es necesario. Mientras estén juntos, no importa que el futuro se vea poco claro. Se las arreglarán para salir adelante.

Y entonces viene el pulso...

No quiere recordarlo.

William observa a su compañero de celda, mientras reflexiona en silencio. Al igual que él, su mente también se regodea en las circunstancias de hace varias horas. Cuando termina su turno de servicio, piensa en aprovechar sus días de licencia, para dormir como hace varios meses no lo hace, agitado como esta por el trabajo en la enorme nave. Su mente le dice que no lo haga. Esta intrigado por las vistas y el asombroso mundo que le espera cuando le sea extendido su pase de salida para visitar la Ciudadela.

No es un extraño a las estaciones espaciales. Ha nacido en las instalaciones medicas de la Estación Libertad, meses antes de la Segunda Guerra Robotech. Fue parte de los civiles arrastrados, cuando ese monstruo de mas de ciento veinticinco kilómetros de largo, saltó de la órbita terrestre para reunirse con la Fuerza Expedicionaria en el espacio profundo. Aún recuerda su infancia, difícil y azarosa, cuando su familia vagaba por los ciclopeos corredores diseñados para los Zentraedi, buscando en que ocuparse para ganar el sustento diario. A pesar que el toroide cilíndrico de allá afuera no es tan impresionante como su antiguo hogar, sin duda tiene más confort y placer que cualquiera de las instalaciones que haya visitado antes.

Se mira al espejo y se convence que no le faltan vacaciones. Después se toca el costado, donde esta el apretado vendaje provisional que le pusieron las enfermeras y lo piensa mejor. Tiene tres semanas de nuevo en servicio, después de una rehabilitación de cinco de ellas en la enfermería. Todo es culpa de la Batalla de Optera, donde acabaron con el traidor Edwards. En el posterior incidente con los misiles Neutrón-S, se ha vuelto a lesionar y eso lo ha puesto de nuevo en la lista de licencias. Mientras tanto la rotación de personal lo ha mantenido ocupado, un turno de cada tres. No es fácil ser jefe de subcubierta de una nave Robotech y mucho menos del SDF-3, pero siempre le ha gustado su trabajo y no lamenta permanecer enclaustrado en una fortaleza dimensional la mayor parte del año. Cuando alguno de sus subordinados le pregunta porque prefiere ser un subalterno en la nave insignia de la flota, a ser jefe principal de mantenimiento de cualquier otra nave, él responde que le gusta estar cerca del Almirante Hunter: _"¡Con él esta la acción!"_.

La voz de su compañero lo devuelve a la realidad:

_- ¿Como es el lugar de donde vienen? -_ pregunta el obrero abruptamente.

_- ¿Perdona? -_

_- ¿Como es su mundo, su realidad?. Ya sabes: ¿Como viven?, ¿que hacen?, ¿como se divierten?, esa clase de cosas... Ya se que los noticieros han difundido la historia de su pueblo hasta la saciedad, pero aquí aprendimos a no confiar demasiado en ellos -_

El soldado sonríe con sorna:

_- En eso no somos muy distintos. En casa los noticieros son principalmente propaganda de guerra. Un mal necesario, pero mal al fin y al cabo. En cuanto a la Tierra, no la conozco. Nací en el espacio, en una estructura tan grande, sino más, que esta. Aunque supongo que será similar a las imágenes que he visto de su Tierra, a través de la Extranet... -_

_- Si... la Extranet es buena para eso. ¿Como es que los militares manejan las noticias?. Si la Alianza se tornara censora de noticieros, los gobiernos pondrían el grito en el cielo -_

_- Cuando una gran parte de tu población es parte del ejercito, no muchos disienten de como se manejan las cosas. Hay civiles en Tirol, un planeta de nuestros aliados, que han dejado la milicia, pero la mayoría de los integrantes de la Fuerza siguen sirviendo. La nuestra es una realidad de guerra, como ya les han dicho. Una en la que tenemos que esforzarnos para recuperar lo que es nuestro -_

_- ¡En casa se harían movilizaciones masivas!, no permitiríamos que los mili-tontos... ¡perdón, los militares... lo manejaran todo!, ¡dios sabe que la Alianza ya tiene bastante antagonismo por existir!... -_

_- En casa, la gente de la Tierra no tiene voz ni voto. Hasta donde sabemos están dominados por extraterrestres. Y la poca información que sabemos dice que sobreviven, pero no prosperan. Los Invid se han encargado de eso... -_

_- ¿Los Invid? -_

_- Si, el enemigo. Son como babosas inteligentes. Tienen buenas armas, pero el problema principal es que siempre atacan en masa. ¡Nunca he visto bastardos tan numerosos!. ¡Sin embargo la Tercera Fuerza de Reclamación tendrá éxito!, (y así lo creo, porque nunca he visto una flota tan malditamente grande y armada). Cuando volvamos, encontraremos la Tierra libre de nuevo... -_ aquí se detiene y suspira _- ...si es que volvemos -_ señala y de pronto se abstrae.

Tiene que reconocerlo. El Almirante y la Embajadora siempre han sido muy sinceros con la tripulación. Eso no gusta a los oficiales mas viejos, pero hace que la soldadesca los adore. Cuando ambos se acercan para informarles que podrían estar en ese nuevo universo durante "algún tiempo", sus rostros se notan conflictivos. Sus expresiones son mas cercanas al "no sabemos si podremos regresar a casa", que lo que sus palabras demuestran...

No quiere pensar en eso. No hoy por lo menos.

El obrero observa el semblante dubitativo de su compañero. Una punzada de remordimiento lo asalta de súbito. Es una sensación extraña, provocada por gentes a quienes él considera como unos desgraciados arrogantes. Trata de calmar su culpa hablando más:

_- Es difícil... pensar en alguien que pueda meterse con ustedes, con toda esa tecnología. Sus maquinas hacen ver a los cacharros del Concilio como juguetes. Y no mencionemos su ciencia... -_

William sonríe con sorna:

_- No querrías conocer a los Zentraedi, te lo aseguro. Cuando peleamos con ellos, su tecnología era mejor que la nuestra y solo teníamos una nave capaz de hacerles frente -_

_- ¿Que no son ellos sus aliados?... quiero decir, la Comandante Sterling ha salido en entrevistas y... - _

_- Ella era uno de ellos. Pero antes de ser nuestros aliados fueron nuestros enemigos. Y te horrorizaría saber lo que eran capaces de hacer -_

_- ¿Y como ganaron entonces? -_

_- Debido a una afortunada circunstancia, y a una chica con voz de oro... -_

_- ¿Linn Minmei? -_

_- ¡Sí!, ¿la haz oído? -_

El robusto obrero palidece. Recuerda un evento hace tres días. Su hija llega emocionada a casa después de la escuela. Con nervioso entusiasmo le hace escuchar unas grabaciones que se están poniendo muy en boga entre los jóvenes, canciones de una "artista" edulcorada para su muy particular gusto, como muchos de los productos populares que circulan en la galaxia... una tal Linn Minmei. Lo particular de esta mujercita es, según las explicaciones agitadas de su niña, que algún tiempo atrás la chica se convirtió en una especie de símbolo, cuando una de sus canciones ayudo a los extranjeros a ganar una batalla masiva contra alienigenas genocidas dispuestos a destruirlos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que una tropa de malencarados, con armas mejores que las de los extranjeros, sería derrotada por las canciones ridículamente juveniles y soñadoras de una chiquilla de dieciséis años, lo hubiera tomado por un retrasado mental. Es el turno de Robert de sonreír con amargura: _"Si las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles en Shanxi..."_. Suelta una carcajada de sorna que levanta una ceja de desconcierto de su interlocutor, y jura para sus adentros que extraña un poco el cinismo de su vida antes de la llegada.

_- ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? -_

_- ¡No!... aunque suena bastante tirado de los pelos. ¡Pero que diablos!, ¡realmente podría ser en otra dimensión! -_

_- Si... suena bastante ridículo cuando lo cuentas así. Pero juro que es verdad. Linn Minmei es nuestra musa inspiradora -_

_- Esta bien. Pero no me hagas escucharla. Esta bien para los oídos de mi hija, no para mí... -_

Ambos ríen jovialmente y los oficiales del precinto se les quedan viendo con rostros de asombro, sin adivinar siquiera la clase de tonterías que ambos humanos están diciendo. Cuando la risa termina, Robert se sienta y observa a su compañero. Reconoce para si mismo que ha estado cometiendo el mismo error de su niñez: Juzgar a la ligera, sin conocer las circunstancias de cada individuo. Algo que creía ya no hacer.

Disimula la súbita vergüenza que siente, preguntando algo más:

_- ¿En que creen ustedes? -_

_- ¿Quieres decir que si creemos en "Dios", o algún dios particular?. La respuesta es... sí y no - _

_- ¿Sí y no?, ¿que clase de respuesta es esa? -_

_- Es una no muy sencilla de explicar. Como cuerpo, la Fuerza Expedicionaria es mas bien agnóstica. Es requisito obligatorio para el trato con otras inteligencias. El riesgo de embarcarnos en una guerra por diferencias religiosas es grande allá afuera, y el hecho de tomar una posición de respeto, aún cuando no compartamos la creencia, nos permite ser neutrales. El proceso de reclutamiento se asegura de tomar solo a los integrantes que estén dispuestos a dejar de lado su fe para servir -_

_- Eso es bastante arbitrario. Supongamos que yo quiero servir en las fuerzas armadas, pero no quiero matar a nadie porque mi fe me lo impide... ¿no me dejarían alistarme por eso? -_

_- En ese caso se te canalizaría a alguna de las organizaciones de ayuda o servicio civil que la FER ha creado en los últimos años. La membresía en la armada es honoraria, pero no menos valida por eso -_

_- ¿Entonces para ustedes no existe la objeción de conciencia? - _

_- No. Solo los que están dispuestos a hacer el sacrificio, son los que pueden acceder al entrenamiento y a los recursos de la milicia formal... - _el militar observa el rostro de su compañero. Ha visto esa cara antes y decide apaciguar la situación antes de que escale en algo intratable_:_

_ - …antes de que protestes dejame decirte algo. Cuando la guerra con los Zentraedi, una gran parte de la población murió y muchas de las religiones se fueron con ella. Algunas de ellas sobreviven, pero ambas, las originales y las que vinieron luego, no tienen el mismo impacto en la población que antes. Para nosotros es común el ateísmo o el agnosticismo mas específicamente. Además el servicio militar no es obligatorio sino voluntario, por lo tanto no hay cabida para la objeción de conciencia -_

_- Solo los que están dispuestos a hacer el sacrificio son aceptados... -_

_- Sí. Además no es que tengamos muchas religiones allá afuera. Ustedes tienen mas que nosotros, debido a su historia "menos accidentada". Nosotros no nos enganchamos con los cultos, en parte por nuestra propia experiencia. Hemos encontrado en otros mundos civilizaciones con su consecuente carga de religiosidad, pero hasta la fecha, los que dejan la Fuerza llamados por una fe extranjera son relativamente pocos -_

Robert parece ponderar la respuesta de su interlocutor. Trata de imaginar como hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera unido a la milicia desde pequeño. Pero rechazó ese camino desde temprana edad. La vida en las bandas lo alejó de él, y cuando tuvo oportunidad, no quiso tomarlo. Hasta la fecha no lo lamenta.

_- Ya fue bastante de contarte de mí. ¿Que hay de ti y tu familia? -_

Robert cierra los ojos, y mantiene a raya el sincero dolor que le embarga. Regresa su mente a los momentos después del pulso EM. Cuando la descarga golpeó la estación, su hija Susana estaba parada cerca de ellos. La chica había activado su omniherramienta para capturar un video de la gigantesca nave. El dispositivo que Robert había comprado para ella, era de gran calidad, "uso rudo", aunque no de los que estaban mas de moda entre los jóvenes, según le había comentado el salariano que se la había dado. Cuando se la entregó a su hija, la cara de decepción en el rostro de la chiquilla fue de lo mas revelador. Emberrinchada, no se la puso en tres días, pero finalmente hizo uso de ella y fue acostumbrándose al multi-usos con mucha eficacia.

Fue esa resistencia de los componentes lo que impidió que ella sufriera una retro-alimentación eléctrica mas fuerte. Donde muchos quedaron inutilizados de por vida o muertos, ella escapó con solo un desmayo. Los galenos revelaron posteriormente, que tenía afectaciones en su sistema nervioso central, en forma de temblores espasmódicos, que trataron con químicos y descanso.

Químicos costosos y descanso escaso. No esta muerta y lo agradece, pero una eventualidad así lo pone en una posición económicamente difícil. Los doctores le han aclarado que la condición de su hija es reversible, pero podría degenerar a largo plazo si no la operan. Empero, un procedimiento quirúrgico de la clase que necesitan, cuesta bastante más de lo que es capaz de ganar en un año de trabajo. Además las medicinas con las que la están manteniendo estable son caras.

Muy caras...

Es eso lo que lo hace decidirse a apuntarse para un segundo turno en la bahía de descarga. Un segundo empleo que le es negado, debido a que la empresa ya esta sub-contratando a alguien mas para cubrir los turnos hasta que los operarios nuevos estén listos. Repasa la situación en su cabeza mientras piensa en que, de no poder conseguir los créditos necesarios para solventar ese problema, tendrá que venderse como esclavo, robar o hacer cosas peores...

William ve la desesperación pasar por el rostro del otro. Va a decir algo, pero observa el gesto de su compañero y lo piensa dos veces. Lo mira sacar del bolsillo interior de su ropa una especie de pastilla electrónica. Aprieta un botón y esta proyecta una imagen tratada como si fuera una fotografía de antaño. En ella hay dos mujeres, con su compañero de celda en segundo plano y parado entre ambas, con gesto de tremendo orgullo:

_- Mi mujer Eliza y mi hija Susana... - _acerca la imagen para que el la vea y le señala a cada una_ - ...ambas están en tu nave ahora. Mi pequeña resulto afectada por el pulso – _su voz se llena de una mezcla extraña de orgullo y tristeza _ - ...y los doctores le detectaron una afectación del sistema nervioso, que es curable, pero sumamente costosa. Cuando oímos a la embajadora decir que iban a proporcionar ayuda medica a los afectados, nos apuntamos enseguida al programa de ayuda... - _se detiene y respira muy hondo.

_- Ya veo - _señala el militar, mientras observa con mayor detenimiento. Eliza es castaña, alta y de buena figura, sin duda de ascendiente europeo. Susana tiene los ojos iguales a los de su madre: Grandes, de un color azul muy intenso, vivos y expresivos. La estructura facial es sin embargo, la del padre: Una cara ovalada en la que las facciones están armónicamente distribuidas, cabello lacio de un castaño oscuro al hombro y una sonrisa por la que, en unos años, los chicos harán lo que sea sin dudarlo.

El jefe de subcubierta siente un extraño orgullo. Una frase de su propia madre se le viene a la cabeza: _"Es el llamado de la sangre"_. Pero ese sentimiento no podría tener cabida en él. Esa no es SU familia. De pronto se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado con ellos. Cae en cuenta de la afectación a la que han sometido a esas personas.

Recuerda el momento en que desembarcó. Le sorprendía encontrar un nutrido grupo de gente con semblantes cabizbajos, esperando el transporte, así como vehículos de carga con materiales para la nave. Estaba al tanto que la embajadora había ofrecido ayudar a los ciudadanos afectados, pero con esa cantidad de pacientes, no le extrañaba que hubiera dos y tres turnos de médicos trabajando a todo vapor. Las guardias en la nave se habían duplicado desde que empezaron los viajes de civiles. Recuerda haber visto la cara de molestia del Almirante Hunter cuando su esposa ordenó dar cabida a ese programa. La logística necesaria para coordinar un esfuerzo de tal magnitud hace su cabeza dar vueltas.

Es él quien no sabe que decir ahora. La vida lo pone a uno en las situaciones mas inverosímiles sin duda, y si antes había avergonzado a su interlocutor por su comportamiento bárbaro, ahora parece él mismo el malo de la historia. Atolondrado como está, no repara en que la puerta de cristacero que delimita la celda se ha abierto. El turiano que los ha estado hostigando le hace una seña:

_- ¡Eh!... ¡tu!. Llegaron a rescatarte amigo. No reportaremos este incidente a la Fuerza Expedicionaria, sabe dios que no tuviste la culpa. Pero la próxima vez procura no meterte en líos, ¿de acuerdo?... -_

William se levanta y no responde al policía. Su mirada esta fija en Robert, quien le devuelve la vista con mínimo resentimiento:

_- Hora de que te vayas... yo permaneceré aquí un rato más. Como te dije mi mujer y mi hija están en la nave y no volverán sino hasta mañana por la tarde, así que no me corre prisa por volver a casa -_

_- Gusto en conocerte Robert Dellyle -_

_- Igualmente William Jensen. Si sabes de alguna vacante de trabajo en la Fuerza, házmelo saber -_

Se estrechan las manos y él se va. Al llegar a la sala principal del precinto le son devueltas sus cosas. Allí están Adeli y Dareku, una Asari y Elcor a quienes ha conocido en uno de los múltiples casinos de los Distritos bajos, y que amablemente se han ofrecido como guías de turistas (sin duda motivados por conocer más de él). Dareku ha pagado la fianza y lo espera pacientemente, mientras que Adeli echa una mirada de molestia al turiano que esta detrás del escritorio.

_- Preguntas ansiosas: ¿Estas bien William?, ¿como te han tratado? - _pregunta el masivo alienigena en ese monótono discurso tan típico de su raza.

_- Estoy bien Dareku. Te pagaré lo de la fianza en cuanto pasemos por una terminal_ - le dice el humano, guardando sus cosas en sus bolsillos.

_- Aseveración despreocupada: ¡Ni lo menciones!. Sugerencia picara: ¡Mejor paga tu las próximas cervezas! -_

_- Dareku, deja de abusar del pobre muchacho. ¡Que bueno que estés bien William!, ¿no te duele nada? -_

_- Solo el orgullo Adeli, solo el orgullo. Pero veré al "matasanos" cuando vuelva al nave, solo para estar seguro -_

_- Esta bien. Aunque creo que no deberías esperar tanto -_

_- Comentario intrigado: Nunca entenderé estas expresiones humanas. Preguntas dubitativas: ¿Que quieres decir con "matasanos"? , ¿además como puede "dolerte el orgullo"? -_

_- No te preocupes por eso Dareku. Te lo explicaré después - _le dice el oficial, esbozando una sonrisa.

William y su comitiva salen. Al ver de nuevo la luz rosa del reflejo de la nebulosa a través del cielo de la estación, el jefe de mantenimiento se detiene un momento. Mira al SDF-3 suspendido en el vacío y recuerda a su compañero de martirio:

"_Si sabes de alguna vacante de trabajo en la Fuerza, házmelo saber." _

Da media vuelta y enfila de nuevo hacia el Precinto de Tayseri, esquivando a la multitud. Sus compañeros extraterrestres echan a correr detrás de él intrigados:

_- ¿Que pasa?, ¿olvidaste algo? -_ la voz de Adeli es de preocupación.

_- Espérenme aquí unos minutos por favor - _se detiene en la puerta de la estación de Seg-C. Los oficiales parados en la puerta lo ignoran.

_- Confundido: ¿Adonde... vas? - _Dareku ya los ha alcanzado, y resopla ante el esfuerzo de mover su enrome mole con mediana rapidez.

_- Ya lo verán - _les contesta el humano y entra en la edificación.

Unos diez minutos después, William regresa a su lado con su compañero de celda, ante la mirada atónita de los extraterrestres. Adeli mira incrédula al hombre que acompaña a su amigo. La semejanza física entre ellos es asombrosa. Dareku no alcanza a entender la gracia:

_- Expectante: ¿Que significa esto William? -_

_- Permitanme presentarles a Robert Dellyle, trabajador del Distrito Tayseri - _hace un gesto un poco teatral y Robert baja la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

_- Exaltado: ¡Ese es el hombre que te golpeo!, ¿que esta haciendo él aquí?, ¿como es que lo dejaron salir? - _el Elcor mueve su enorme cuerpo hacia el frente, pero el otro no se deja intimidar.

_- ¡Dareku!: ¿Por que no dejas que William lo explique? - _Adeli interviene, conteniendo a su compañero extraterrestre.

Dareku calla casi inmediatamente, haciendo un mohín que tiene eco en la cara del otro. Adeli se cruza de brazos y lanza una mirada expectante a William, quien toma eso como su señal de turno:

_- Mientras estuvimos encerrados, tuvimos una larga charla. A pesar de lo que ustedes consideran un "poco ejemplar comportamiento"... - _ahí el soldado se detiene y lanza una ligera risa irónica que el otro hombre tiene a bien ignorar_ - ...Robert es humano como yo. Por eso me he encargado de pagar su fianza. A pesar de todo no le guardo ningún rencor -_

_- Expresión incrédula: ¿No le guardas ningún rencor?, ¿que no recuerdas que fue él quien empezó la pelea por la que tuvimos que sacarte de ahí? - _el extraterrestre señala el edificio frente a ellos.

_- No hay ninguna necesidad de recordarme eso amigo - _comenta Robert, suscitando una mueca de sorpresa. Los extraterrestres aún se sienten confundidos por el increíble parecido entre ambas personas.

_- Escucha Dareku... algunas veces he pensado que habría sido de mi si no hubiera entrado a servir en la Fuerza. De todas las personas que he conocido, tanto de mi hogar como de este nuevo mundo, Robert tiene la vida mas similar a lo que yo habría querido para mí...(no que no trabaje hasta extenuarme todos los días, pero confieso que siento un poco de envidia por Robert y su bonita famila)... ¡Hey, no pongan esa cara!. ¡El parecido entre ambos no tiene nada que ver en esto! -_

_- Esa es una afirmación difícil de sostener cuando se les ve uno junto al otro... - _comenta Adeli en tono mordaz.

_- Dímelo a mí... nunca pensé que la gente diría que parezco un militar... - _remarca Robert con una ironía que no le pasa desapercibida a su compañero.

_- Ja, ja, muy graciosos... el caso es que Robert es lo que los humanos llamamos un "alma gemela"... y no en sentido literal. No se que tan común sea eso entre ustedes, o siquiera si tienen algún concepto así. Pero entre nosotros los humanos, que somos tan diversos, es raro encontrar gente con la que compartamos mas que la similitud física -_

_- ¿Y eso fue lo que te hizo abogar por él con Seg-C? -_

_- Sí. Me he dado cuenta de que les hemos hecho daño de cierto modo, perturbando su mundo y las cosas que conocen. Alguien con pocos escrúpulos no tendría ninguna consideración, pero los integrantes de la FER no somos como los demás -_

_- ¡Oye!, te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ese agujero... - _señala despectivamente hacia las oficinas del precinto_ - ...pero espero que no hayamos salido de allí para oír discursos de rectitud moral... -_

_- Molesto: ¡Eres un ingrato humano!. No sabes agradecer tu buena fortuna... - _el Elcor esta furioso, pero su compañera sabe que ese comportamiento es norma en él.

_- ¡Dareku! - _lo reprende, a lo que él agacha la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

_- El Elcor tiene razón. Soy bastante ingrato, no se me olvida. Pero no espero que William ande cantando la superioridad moral de la Fuerza Expedicionaria por todas partes. Eso es parte de lo que me molesta de ustedes... - _comenta Robert y se da media vuelta, ofendido. Los habitantes y turistas pasan al lado suyo sin importarles ese pequeño drama personal.

_- Definitivamente no es mi intención, créeme. A veces se me olvida que puede ser molesto. Lo que en definitiva voy a hacer es conocer mas de ti y de tu familia si así me lo permites. Es mi primera visita por aquí y me conviene tener alguien con quien charlar de vez en cuando. Además de que muy pocas veces encuentra uno a alguien tan físicamente parecido. No se cuanto tiempo permaneceremos en esta dimensión, pero se que quiero hacer esto - _extiende la mano abierta hacia él otro humano, en un gesto que deja a los demás impactados_._

Robert medita un momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al principio del día, que antes del final tendría oportunidad de "hacer migas" con un soldado de la FER, lo habría insultado sin misericordia. Ahora la ocasión se presenta y, como se perfilan las cosas, sería un idiota si despreciara lo que el destino le ofrecía:

_- De acuerdo... - _el obrero la estrecha fuertemente_ - ...que no se diga que los humanos somos unos rencorosos -_

_- "Un amigo más es un enemigo menos" - _comenta Adeli mientras sonríe. El Elcor a su lado no dice nada, pero la mueca en su rostro se dulcifica.

Mientras ellos se alejan caminando del precinto, con rumbo a algún bar donde terminar el día, el oficial turiano de Seg-C, parado desde la puerta, no les quita la vista de encima. La multitud los ataja y oculta, al tiempo que él piensa que nada de lo que pueda poner en el reporte de actividades de esa noche alcanzará a transmitir la sensación de maravilla y extrañeza que lo embarga.

La ocasión de haber tenido a dos hombres de rasgos idénticos hasta el grado del absurdo, encerrados en la misma celda, no se da todos los días...

* * *

Bueno... faltaron cosas en este escrito. Cosas que por su naturaleza de "revelaciones mayores" requieren un capitulo aparte.

No desesperen... el próximo capitulo no esta tan lejos como ustedes creen.

Feliz Navidad (tardía) y Feliz Año Nuevo (anticipado)...

¡Nos veremos pronto!.


	12. Ocho: Sucesos Inesperados

Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas. Estoy de vuelta.

Una disculpa. Prometí que el capítulo anterior no tardaría tanto y miren lo que resulto... En mi defensa solo puedo mencionar que tengo un nuevo trabajo, mejor pagado que el anterior. Y por supuesto con un nuevo trabajo vienen nuevas prebendas, además de una serie de beneficios como los dos primeros libros de la saga de la "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" (es decir "Juego de Tronos" y "Choque de Reyes"), la ultima parte de lops Cantos de Hyperion ("Endymion" y "El ascenso de Endymion"), "Dark Souls" (excelente videojuego) y una larga lista de etcéteras (entre las que no se encuentra Mass Effect 3 desgraciadamente) (¡que cosa!, Mass Effect 3 esta sobre nosotros y yo aún no puedo terminar el crossover de la primera parte, ¡que verguenza!).

En fín... agradecimientos... ¿eh?... no hay agradecimientos.

¡Vamos muchachos!, ¡animense!.

* * *

_**Capitulo Ocho:**_

_**Sucesos Inesperados. **_

_Cuartos privados del Almirante, Cubierta de Población,_

_SDF-3 en órbita estacionaria de La Ciudadela..._

Rick Hunter volteo a ver al espejo de su baño, después de terminar una llamada de video en privado con su mujer y contuvo el impulso de golpearlo fuertemente. Encontró que su semblante estaba lívido. Más que simple molestia, lo que había debajo de su mascara de controlada serenidad, era enojo. La causa era la actitud de Lisa. Su proceder como embajadora estaba causando inconvenientes y la discusión para disuadirla de tomar acciones bienintencionadas, pero poco recomendables para la seguridad de su tripulación, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Primero estaba la compensación por los daños en la Ciudadela. Necesitaban retribuir a los civiles por el incidente con el pulso EM. ¡El mismo había considerado la idea y dado autorización!. La venta de los planos del "VF-1" y el "VFX-0" fue consecuencia lógica de ello. Era la mejor opción al haber hallado que vender los excedentes de "monopolo" que traían consigo, no era suficiente para obtener la cantidad necesaria para una tarea como la que querían echarse a hombros.

No le gustaba dar tecnología a sus nuevos compañeros, considerando que eran cosas que habían desarrollado en la Tierra. El Dr. Lang había meditado la cuestión y aseguró que los beneficiados no podrían usar esos recursos como deseaban, pero era muy posible desarrollar tecnología nueva a partir de ellos. A cambio, una buena cantidad de créditos llegaron a la recién establecida cuenta de la Oficina de Asuntos Culturales de la FER.

Recursos que, en otras circunstancias, hubieran tenido que negociar con otros poderes y su consabida carga de obligaciones.

Luego vino la firma de los Tratados de Farixen y su inducción formal a los pueblos del Concilio. Con ella llegaron las absurdas restricciones en cuanto al uso de los Sincro-cañones, que habían hecho palidecer a los representantes de los gobiernos de la galaxia.

A pesar que Rick explicó al personal con mucha determinación, que sus armas eran el resultado de una serie de guerras desafortunadas en las que se habían visto involucrados, y que cualquier uso para fines de conquista rompía con el _esprit de corps_ de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, los alienigenas no se sentían particularmente inclinados a creer en dicha aseveración. Las reacciones no se habían hecho esperar. Los políticos locales habían empezado a considerarlos una amenaza mayor de lo que habían supuesto inicialmente y se habían asegurado de fortalecer las negociaciones entre ellos, tratando de dejarlos sutilmente de lado.

El hecho de que la Flota de la Ciudadela no funcionara al cien por ciento y recibiera ayuda de la FER no era visto con buenos ojos. Además ponía en tensión a un cierto sector de la población, específicamente a aquel que tenía "intereses" en el toroide. La Alianza, por intermediación del Embajador Udina (en una maniobra política bastante audaz), había negociado para que la Tercera Flota, al mando del Almirante Sparks, viajara a reforzar al ejercito alienigena hasta que los reemplazos, cuya llegada estaba prevista en tres semanas, hicieran acto de presencia. Por supuesto, el transito por diferentes reles de masa, de una flota humana ponía en tensión a los Turianos, pero no iban a decirlo abiertamente, aunque en secreto tomaran medidas para prevenir cualquier posible jugarreta por parte de sus asociados.

Era el principio de una escalada armamentista. Una que iba a crear distorsiones en el mapa político de los mundos. Algo cosa más que achacar a los recién llegados.

No quería ni pensar en la parte del trato que involucraba tener un oficial de enlace en su nave a toda horas. Lisa había conferenciado con él durante un día completo, revisando los antecedentes de los candidatos propuestos. Todos ellos eran Espectros con gran experiencia, además de una buena dosis de diplomacia. Rick podía adivinar que había una sana desconfianza hacia ellos, manifestada en la elección.

Al final el Concilio se decidió por quien definitivamente no esperaban. Cuando recibieron la notificación y vieron la "SSV Normandía" descender en la bahía de despegue, Rick supo que las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado, aunque no necesariamente bueno. Shepard hablo con él, claramente enardecido porque el triunvirato había decidido sacarlo de la persecución de Saren y asignarla a otro Espectro. Las maniobras políticas habían revelado que los jerarcas de la galaxia pensaban en mantener a la Fuerza Expedicionaria vigilada y mejor tener al primer Espectro humano para esa labor, sin despertar muchas sospechas. El Capitán Anderson había protestado enérgicamente, pero Udina había insistido en que esta decisión era mejor que cualquier otra. Finalmente el "nuevo" oficial de enlace y su grupo, se habían instalado en la nave hacía algunos días y la tripulación ya lo veía con cierta curiosidad.

Los extraterrestres estaban jugando sus cartas lo mejor posible y sin dar tregua:

Para Rick era como volver a los días de los Centinelas. Hasta hacía poco sus compañeros no estaban del todo convencidos de que la FER no se iba a convertir en otro imperio expansionista como los Tirolianos, a pesar de la ayuda que les había prestado para liberar sus planetas. Los únicos verdaderos incondicionales eran los Karbarranos, a quienes liberaron del yugo Invid y las Praxianas, que agradecían el gesto de haberles conseguido un planeta nuevo. Las demás razas, lideradas por los Perytonianos, los veían con cierta cantidad de recelo.

En medio de la desconfianza, el embajador Veidt de los Haydonitas, intercedía por ellos ante las demás razas y llamaba a la cordura, mencionando que el pueblo cibernético había externado su confianza hacia ellos. Sin embargo fuera del desarrollo de su tecnología Sombra, no había ninguna otra demostración fehaciente de apoyo. No habían mandado científicos ni naves u otras ayudas con ellos.

Era como jugar una partida de ajedrez donde la desconfianza era el rival a vencer...

Y luego estaba el programa de visitas médicas. De pronto tenía un grupo de doctores de varias razas (proporcionados amablemente por la versión galáctica de Médicins Sans Frontiéres, uno más de los tratos de Lisa) y una cantidad enorme de civiles visitando la nave. Todo ello estaba obligando al Contingente de Tierra a mantener un estado de alerta permanente. Además, parte de la tripulación estaba agitada e intrigada por la perspectiva de ver la estación espacial, que se revelaba como un lugar lleno de maravillas. La autorización de permisos provisionales de corta duración, para lidiar con esas expectativas, estaba a la orden del día. Mantener la eficiencia con todas esas circunstancias encima, requería el doble de esfuerzo por parte de todos.

El golpe de gracia sin embargo, lo supo en la última charla con su esposa. Como si no fuera suficiente que varios pueblos (con los Turianos al frente), los vieran de mala manera, Lisa había accedido a reunirse con una delegación de embajadores de la Flota Migrante, una cita solicitada por una chica llamada Tali Zorah nar Rayya, parte del equipo de su nuevo oficial de enlace, e hija de uno de los dirigentes de su pueblo. La reunión estaba programada dentro de dos semanas y desde ya mismo Rick iba a pasar no menos de cinco horas con las narices metidas en los informes del pueblo Quariano, la creación de los Geth y su actual relación distante con La Ciudadela.

¡Y Lisa pretendía comportarse noblemente, recibiendo a los emisarios extraterrestres, ante el descontento de la opinión publica y la desaprobación de varios políticos!...

No es que no la quisiera. No habría aceptado compartir su vida con ella si no fuera así. Era solo que... a veces... se comportaba de manera un poco irritante. Podía entender el "juego de la nobleza" viniendo de ella. La "diplomacia suave", como ella le llamaba, era su especialidad. Sin embargo en esas circunstancias, el no consideraba propicia una aproximación de esa clase a las situaciones políticas en las que estaban metidos.

El viejo ex-piloto ya no sabía que pensar. Si era esto lo que significaba ser parte de una comunidad en la que su mando militar se veía constantemente minado, entonces esa parte de la ecuación ya no le gustaba tanto. Las negociaciones para ayudarles a investigar acerca del extraño fenómeno que los había traído a ese universo estaban siendo dilatadas, básicamente porque todos esperaban que a cambio se les otorgase la posesión de sus secretos tecnológicos o apoyo político. Ambas, cosas en las que su neutralidad lo obligaba a no transigir.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que la comunidad galáctica había encontrado que usaban Inteligencias Artificiales. Lentas, similares a las "Inteligencias Virtuales" que eran cosa de todos los días en ese rincón del universo, pero sin las restricciones de actuación características de las otras. Media galaxia estaba sobre ellos por eso (y no podía culparseles, después del fiasco de los Geth). Solo las maniobras políticas del cuerpo diplomático, además de la demostración con los sincro-cañones, habían detenido a los grupos más radicales de tomar represalias. La Alianza tampoco los veía con buenos ojos, sobre todo después de Edén Prime. Y el hecho que Anderson estuviera en medio de la línea de fuego, tratando de apaciguar a ambos lados, los ponía en una situación delicada.

Para colmo de males, uno de los científicos del Grupo de Investigación Robotech, que estaba de "permiso" en la Ciudadela, se había perdido y a pesar de llevar casi cinco días buscándolo con la cooperación de Seg-C, no había rastro de su paradero...

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de su pasmo. Esa manera parsimoniosa de tocar solo podía ser de alguien...

_- ¡Adelante Max! - _ordenó sin voltear a ver, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio privado desde el que a veces tomaba sus decisiones.

La silueta delgada y perfectamente militar de Max Sterling apareció en la puerta del amplio cuarto. Traía puestos los viejos lentes azules de aviador que tenía desde las épocas del SDF-1, y que eran parte de su inconfundible imagen personal. En sus manos bailaba una botella de esa bebida "Zaraiba", un licor fabricado por los Karbarranos, a la que le había tomado tanto gusto últimamente...

_- Creo que vas a necesitar un trago, después de que veas esto - _dijo destapando el contenedor y sirviendo una medida del destilado de color purpura, de consistencia semejante al vino, en un vaso limpio de los que almacenaba para su uso personal.

_- ¿De que se trata? - _preguntó Rick, tomando la bebida y dando un ligero trago.

_- ¿Recuerdas las sondas espías que mandamos a los rincones de la galaxia, antes de que halláramos a la Capitana Sparks?...- _el líder de la FER asintió_ - ...esta información acaba de llegar, transmitida por una de ellas -_

El del cabello azul invocó en su brazo, una de las nuevas omniherramientas Logic Arrest que les habían entregado hace unos días. Una más de las iniciativas de Lisa. Esta sin embargo no podía reprochársela. A pesar que todavía no dominaba a la perfección esos nuevos aparatos, no podía negar que eran sumamente prácticos. Accedió al contenido y Rick observó detenidamente el video que su compañero iba a mostrarle.

Una nave estelar con el cuerpo segmentado en bloques y antenas de comunicación semejando espinas a lo largo de su superficie, cual si fuera una oruga de color gris, y que el viejo ex-piloto identificó, como la que los había atacado en el Sector Omicrón, apareció en la imagen holográfica. Ese extraño engendro hacía contacto con otra nave, que parecía una especie de calamar gigante metálico. Era un poco más grande que un crucero de batalla Zentraedi y, al lado de la primera nave, la hacía ver como un barco normal junto a un transatlántico. En la imagen estaban tendiendo puentes entre las esclusas de ambos transportes.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, el rostro del Almirante se había ensombrecido.

_- Hay varias preguntas en mi cabeza Max, pero las más importantes son: ¿Como nos siguió esa nave? y ¿que es ese monstruo metálico con el que está atracando? -_

_- Esas son buenas, compañero. Si los tripulantes de esa nave pueden responderlas, quizá también pueden decirnos como regresar a casa -_

_- ¿De cual sonda llegó esto? -_ el oficial miró gravemente a su amigo de cabello azul pálido. Eso podía hacer las cosas aún mas complicadas.

_- De la que mandamos a explorar el equivalente de nuestro sector Psi. La transmisión se originó en el centro del área, en las inmediaciones de un planeta que no está en los mapas del Concilio -_

_- ¿Hay más? -_

_- No. De hecho la sonda no paso desapercibida, y fue destruida antes de que mandara mas detalles -_

_- Lo que significa que, quien esté en esas naves sabe que lo hemos detectado -_

_- Así es... Creo prudente llamar a Lisa y prepararnos para viajar -_

_- Estoy de acuerdo. No querrá que nos vayamos hasta haber terminado nuestro compromiso con el Concilio, pero esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de encontrar el camino a casa. Pon la nave en alerta de combate y preparate para desalojar a los civiles, vamos a cancelar todos los permisos y a en dos horas -_

_- Rick, hay algo más que deberías saber... -_

El discreto zumbido del altavoz de comunicaciones resonó en el cuarto, interrumpiéndolos a ambos:

_- Creo que tendrás que esperar un momento Max -_

Hunter se acercó al comunicador del escritorio y tecleó un par de cosas en la pantalla táctil. Las rubias facciones de la Teniente Comandante Penn aparecieron frente a él, desplegando un gesto de ansiedad contenida. Tras de ella podía ver a la castaña Adelle trabajando francamente en su terminal, dando instrucciones a velocidades apabullantes.

_- Almirante: Estamos recibiendo una transmisión no identificada en tiempo real. Está codificada con un sistema de encriptación cuántica similar a nuestro sistema "ultralinea". No responde a los protocolos de comunicaciones de las razas del Concilio. Es de un civil que dice llamarse "El Hombre Ilusorio" y pide hablar con usted -_

Los ojos de ambos brillaron casi al unisono. La Capitana Sparks había mencionado a ese personaje, parte de la dirigencia del grupo radical conocido como "Cerberus". Rick mismo había comisionado a Inteligencia de la FER, a buscar toda los datos posibles acerca de ellos y otras fuerzas que pudieran presentar problemas a largo plazo.

No había resultado una tarea fácil. Habían encontrado información acerca de prominentes milicias, incluyendo al Grupo de Operaciones Especiales y las organizaciones de seguridad de los Sistemas Terminus, mejor conocidas como los grupos mercenarios. Sin embargo Cerberus había probado ser poco menos que un fantasma. Lo que se sabía de ellos era poco y confuso. Operaban con un velo de secretismo que les había hecho sobrevivir como organización durante tanto tiempo. Ambos oficiales podían imaginarse lo que los radicales humanos querían, para arriesgarse a romper la cortina de desinformación en torno suyo. Empero, era mejor saberlo de viva voz:

_- Karen, redirige la señal hacia mi cabina. Aislanos de los sistemas principales de comunicaciones y codifica la señal. Asegurate de que no queden más registros que los que esta maquina genere. El nivel de acceso autorizado para esta información es ultrasecreto -_

_- A la orden Almirante. Re-dirigiendo... -_

La imagen de la chica desapareció, para ser sustituida por la de un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos, parado a contraluz. Rick desplegó la señal en el gigantesco monitor de la pared de su habitación. Ambos oficiales pudieron ver a su interlocutor, quien paseaba frente a una ciclopea estampa. Fuegos anaranjados y amarillos de lo que parecían las reacciones nucleares convulsas de una estrella.

El hombre volteo a verlos, dando una larga chupada al cigarrillo que traía en su mano derecha:

_- Almirante Hunter: Un honor conocerlo. Usted y sus fuerzas de combate han estado en boca de la galaxia durante la última semana. Y lo acompaña el Comandante Sterling: El mejor piloto de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Agradezco que me concedan su atención -_

_- El Hombre Ilusorio: Rumorado líder del grupo pro-humano "Cerberus". He leído su manifiesto, interesante documento. Pero mejor díganos: ¿Cual es el motivo de esta inesperada comunicación? - _pregunto Rick sin dejarse impresionar.

_- Mi interés es discutir una situación que a ambos concierne más que a nadie Almirante: La Humanidad - _el tono del hombre era firme y decidido.

_- ¿Que hay con ella? -_

_- La Humanidad se encuentra en franca expansión en estos tiempos, como sin duda sabe. Con el advenimiento de la tecnología de Efecto de Masa, los pueblos de la Tierra se encuentran en una posición sin precedentes para expandirse por el universo. Usted sabe sin embargo, cuan peligroso puede ser. Según entiendo, ustedes vienen de una realidad en la que la presencia humana en las estrellas es el pan nuestro de cada día, y en la cual los humanos están en guerra con inteligencias extraterrestres -_

_- Así es. Todo resultado de un primer contacto desafortunado, que nos obligo a dar a luz a la Fuerza de Defensa Robotech y a sus sucesores: La Fuerza Expedicionaria y El Ejercito de la Cruz del Sur -_

_- Ejercitos dedicados a contener y detener las agresiones externas que se han presentado a lo largo de los años. En ese sentido nuestras organizaciones no son muy distintas. Si ha leído mi manifiesto, sabe cual es la misión de Cerberus -_

_- Tener un guardián que proteja a la Humanidad de las incipientes agresiones extraterrestres. Un ideal noble sin duda, pero... ¿alguien le ha mencionado que hace gala de una retórica sesgada, digna de la paranoia mas rampante? - _intervino Max, desde atrás de Rick. El Almirante no pudo menos que sonreír, aunque solo para sus adentros.

_- Ese comentario es desafortunado, viniendo de los oficiales de una civilización que ha vivido en carne propia las debacles causadas por guerras interestelares. Sin embargo resulta una broma cruel, toda vez que ambos sabemos que, en este preciso momento, los pueblos de la galaxia ven a su gente con desconfianza -_

_- No se que le motiva a decir eso. Nuestras relaciones con los vecinos galácticos son buenas, y a pesar de que mantenerlas así no es una tarea sencilla, debido a la apresurado de este primer contacto, no me atrevería a aseverar lo que usted sugiere... -_

_- No me tome por tonto Almirante. El Concilio... -_ el hombre dio una larga fumada a su cigarro _- ...es lento para reaccionar ante los múltiples eventos que suceden en esta galaxia. Pero cuando reconoce una amenaza, sus recursos son vastos para hacerle frente. Se que muchas gentes los miran con recelo y al menos dos de las razas mayores los observan con sumo cuidado. La elección del Comandante Shepard como oficial de enlace con el Concilio esta tan políticamente motivada como usted sospecha. Los Turianos querían poner a uno de los suyos para esta labor, pero el fiasco de Saren Arterius ha dañado su reputación. Por eso llegaron al compromiso de asignar al Comandante Shepard, a pesar de la importante labor que ha estado llevando a cabo. Muchos individuos en los diferentes gobiernos de las razas mayores, lo consideran un cabo suelto y, si antes le dieron carta blanca para tomar las medidas necesarias para atrapar a Saren, a la luz de sus más recientes acciones ya no parecen estar tan seguros. Prefieren tener cerca y vigilados a sus dos mas grandes problemas, aunque para los Turianos eso signifique cortejar a la Alianza -_

_- Una conclusión que nuestros propios analistas han mencionado. Parece muy al tanto de lo que hace el Comandante. ¿Algún interés especial en el nuevo oficial de enlace? - _preguntó Rick, viendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Quería ver que tanto estaba dispuesto el hombre a jugar el juego de la sinceridad.

_- Como parte de mi labor, Almirante, es mi deber estar al tanto de todos los posibles enemigos y aliados que pueda ganar para mi causa - _comentó el Hombre Ilusorio sin conceder demasiada importancia.

_- ¿Y en que categoría entramos nosotros? - _preguntó Rick, dejando entrever solo lo más ligera amenaza, disimulada de condescendencia:

_- Dígame usted Almirante: Sus fuerzas han demostrado que pueden enfrentarse a lo mejor que tiene la galaxia, con amplias posibilidades de salir victoriosos. Una ayuda de ese tipo para velar por los intereses de la Humanidad sería muy apreciada -_

_- Me temo que no somos un ejercito a sueldo. Además la manera en que lo dice no me inspira mucha confianza... - _Rick tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio, e hizo un gesto a Max, quien permanecía ceremoniosamente en pie_ - La primera impresión que viene a mi mente, acerca de su forma de ver las cosas, es que su opinión parece viciada y rencorosa... -_

_- No se trata de rencor, Almirante Hunter... - _aclaró el hombre del puro con un ligero dejo de desdén_ - ...se trata de vigilia. Los Consejeros son ciegos a lo que esta mas allá de los intereses de sus mundos natales. No quieren hacer posibles sacrificios en pro del bien común, porque temen pagar el costo político por ello. Por eso existen los Espectros... - _atrás de él imágenes de los diferentes individuos que conformaban la fuerza de control mas poderosa de la galaxia fueron mostrandose. Asari, Turianos, Salarianos, todos captados en diferentes facetas de su trabajo, aparecieron. Al final, la imagen del comandante Shepard se sobrepuso a todos ellos:

_-... para resolver los problemas a los que ellos no quieren o pueden dedicar demasiada atención. Un grupo con las capacidades que ustedes han demostrado, es uno que difícilmente tomarán a la ligera, por muchos problemas que tengan ya -_

_- ¡Bah!. Lo que se cuenta de nosotros son exageraciones. Encontrará como creo que ya sabe, que mucha de la información que hemos facilitado al Concilio y a la opinión publica no es enteramente cierta... al menos en algunos detalles -_

_- Lo sé Almirante. No esperaba menos. También sé que su grupo de inteligencia no puede falsificar las demostraciones a los militares, de esas maravillosas tecnologías con las que su nave cuenta... -_ a esto siguió un recuadro entrante, mostrando imágenes de la pelea con la Flota de la Ciudadela, además de la demostración, en el extremo mas lejano del sistema, de su arma principal _- ...la Barrera Omnidireccional y el Sincro-cañón, por ejemplo. No olvidemos sus maquinas médicas y los cazas de los que su armada hace gala. Ninguna de esas cosas son exageraciones, y en las manos adecuadas, podrían cambiar la faz de este universo - _el recuadro cedió paso de nuevo al hombre, sentándose en una silla y tomando un vaso de cristal con una bebida ambarina.

_- Muchas de esas son prebendas, cedidas por nuestros aliados extraterrestres, o desarrolladas a lo largo de mas de cuarenta años de conflicto. Salvedad de la tecnología medica, que ha sido arrendada a la Fundación Sirta y otras empresas medicas con nuestro consentimiento, ninguna de las otras cosas está sujeta a negociación -_ Rick mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo. No era la primera vez que preguntaban por sus armas. Tampoco sería la ultima.

_- Almirante... no juguemos al juego de la rectitud moral. ¿No es cierto que dieron ustedes los planos de algunos cazas tanto a los extraterrestres, como a la Alianza? -_ señaló el hombre, conteniendo un semblante neutral. Rick oyó a Max agitarse incomodo, detrás de él.

_- Fueron vendidos... contra mi mejor juicio - _Rick mantuvo la mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules, en los que adivinaba implantes tecnológicos de alguna clase. Esos ojos eran helados y requirió de su completa entereza para no desviar la mirada.

_- Ah sí... tecnología que... cito su reporte textual: "No creemos que los seres de esta dimensión podrán hacer funcionar correctamente, por lo menos en un tiempo considerable, debido a los requerimientos energéticos y de ingeniería necesarios para su correcto uso" -_ un segundo recuadro dividió la pantalla en dos. En el lado derecho de la pantalla estaban los esquemas de los veritech vendidos a la Jerarquía Turiana, Repúblicas Asari y la Alianza, seguidos de modelos a escala y demostraciones virtuales.

Rick estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Esa conversación estaba resultando una perdida de tiempo espectacular. Casi podía decir a donde iba a terminar, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ese reporte del que el Hombre Ilusorio estaba haciendo mención, estaba almacenado solo en la red de la nave. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron levemente. Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

_- ...Y todo para poder dar una compensación a la gente de la Ciudadela. Admiro su nobleza y la de su esposa, la embajadora Hayes, por cuanto los afectados no son solo los humanos, sino muchas razas extraterrestres, y su grupo no está haciendo distinción alguna... - _agregó el hombre del fino traje. Se sentó en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda, mientras inhalaba largamente mas humo de cigarro. La maquiavélica figura pudo ver a través de su pantalla, la seña de Hunter a Sterling y como este salía del camarote del Almirante a toda prisa.

_- ...es por ese mismo acometimiento que han demostrado, que apelo a ustedes para ayudarme a realizar una labor que solo engrandecerá a la Humanidad -_

Rick se acercó a la pantalla hasta quedar perfectamente encuadrado:

_- Las lisonja no le va. Especialmente cuando apela a nosotros para cooperar con su agenda. La FER se creó para defender a los seres humanos de sus posibles enemigos. La dominación de otras razas no entra dentro de nuestro credo -_

_- En eso actuamos de la misma forma Almirante -_

_- ¡No me diga!. Lo que sabemos de sus actividades no avala esa afirmación. Mas bien sus operaciones parecen demostraciones prácticas, de lo que pasa cuando uno se interpone en el camino de su "pequeña" empresa... -_

Rick pudo ver un casi imperceptible tic en el párpado derecho del tipo. Una nimia señal de molestia en lo que parecía una mascara de acero. Podía adivinar que las cosas no iban exactamente por la ruta que el Hombre había concebido:

_- Almirante... -_ el jefe máximo de Cerberus dejó el cigarro en un cenicero y tomó la copa de líquido ambarino a su derecha _- ...lo que el Comandante Shepard le haya contado acerca de nosotros, es desafortunado. Es una percepción errónea, nacida de la desinformación. Aún así, mientras haya grupos como la Hegemonía Batariana, ó los __esclavistas de Terminus, que actúan buscando el perjuicio de los humanos, cierto es que nos veremos obligados a reaccionar con mayor celeridad y dureza que lo que la Alianza acostumbra. Me temo que como cuerpo, el supra-gobierno de la Tierra esta plagado de intereses y ambiciones que no permiten a la gente alcanzar el rol de gran civilización galáctica que merece. Es ahí donde nosotros entramos. Nuestra meta es facilitar ese objetivo -_

_- ¡Pero prefieren actuar como un grupo independiente, saltándose las regulaciones y no respondiendo ante nadie mas que ustedes mismos!. ¿Que me asegura que una vez que obtengan suficientes recursos, no renegarán de esos principios de los que usted habla? -_

_- No debe preocuparse por una doble agenda por nuestra parte. Lo he dicho en veces anteriores y lo digo ahora: "Los motivos de Cerberus son los motivos de la Humanidad". Si mis métodos son extremos, es porque la meta lo justifica. Pero no espero que lo crea solo porque yo lo digo. Usted mismo debe de entenderlo mejor que nadie, ya que proviene de un mundo que fue devastado y aún es dominado por fuerzas extraterrestres. Si se cuestiona mis motivos, preguntese usted: ¿Que estaría dispuesto a hacer para liberar a la gente de la Tierra de sus enemigos? -_

La duda ensombreció el rostro del viejo piloto. Su ceño arrugado y su cabello canoso y casi totalmente blanco, se acentuaron más en la imagen del monitor. Recordó las gigantescas ojivas Neutrón-S y meditó acerca de la orden de utilizar tácticas de "tierra quemada", que había dado a la Fuerza de Reclamación si las cosas no salían bien. Había lamentado amargamente esa decisión cuando estuvo a solas. El no saber si la misión de liberación de la Tierra había sido exitosa le estrujaba el corazón día con día, y en cierto modo temía regresar a casa, a encontrar un agujero negro de dimensiones monstruosas, en el lugar donde su planeta había estado. Se quedó callado unos segundos que le parecieron eternidades y, cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con los acerados ojos azules del Hombre Ilusorio, que aún esperaban una respuesta:

_- Por mucho que entienda que su motivo es justo... - _el viejo Almirante suspiró, como tratando de expulsar de sí el peso de incontables años_ - ...no puedo darme el lujo de creerle. No cuando sus acciones no tienen freno ni supervisión. Me temo que como jefe militar, es mi deber tener en cuenta todas las posibles consecuencias del uso de mis armas. Es cierto, provengo de un mundo que fue asolado por alienigenas, pero ya he tomado una decisión de ese calibre antes, y no puedo permitir que por mi flaqueza y en aras de un hermoso sueño, recaiga sobre mi conciencia el mal uso de esos recursos -_

El Hombre oyó la respuesta y permaneció un segundo en silencio. Terminó de vaciar el vaso que tenía consigo. Cuando lo dejó en su lugar, volteo y enfrentó directamente la mirada determinada de Rick Hunter:

_- Me defrauda Almirante. Quizá la información que hemos recabado sobre usted no es de fiar. Me temo que hemos errado en estimar su entereza y capacidad de tomar las decisiones necesarias para asegurar la supervivencia de la Humanidad, ni en esta ni en ninguna galaxia. Solo me queda decirle que no será esta la última vez que hablemos... -_

Dicho esto, la imagen del monitor se llenó de estática, inconfundible signo de que la charla se había acabado. Max entró en la estancia apresuradamente:

_- ¡Los técnicos hallaron una fuente de retransmisión de la señal entrante!. Procede del área de desembarco de materiales. Un equipo de especialistas y soldados esta en camino para encontrar su ubicación exacta -_

_- ¿Y nuestro oficial de enlace? -_

_- Esta siendo notificado ahora mis... -_

Una explosión sacudió la nave e hizo que ambos amigos perdieran el equilibrio momentáneamente. Un rumor sordo llegó hasta el cuarto, seguido de la sirena de combate. Una comunicación entrante brilló en las omniherramientas de ambos. Rick batalló un momento con los controles y un segundo después la voz alterada de Adelle salió por los altavoces:

_- ¡Alerta de combate!. ¡Ha habido una infiltración en la nave! -_

* * *

Skye Turnick se replegó hacia las paredes metálicas del corredor ante ella, mientras el resto de su equipo devolvía el fuego. Los soldados que les impedían el paso estaban atrincherados en una intersección desde donde disparaban. Dejo su rifle y arrojó una de las últimas granadas de disco de las que disponía. El explosivo se pegó a una de las paredes de la encrucijada y un segundo después explotó con fuerza demoledora, enviando al enemigo en todas direcciones. Varios de ellos no se levantaron. Su propia gente se adelantó para asegurar el lugar y terminar de rematar a los posibles heridos.

Siguieron avanzando. A lo lejos podía oír los gritos de los pobres desafortunados que se habían cruzado en el camino de los soldados Rachni y Merodeadores Torianos, ambas especies modificadas para obedecer las ordenes de Cerberus, y que habían traído de contrabando a la nave. Había tenido que sobornar a varios oficiales en la Ciudadela, además de crear contenedores especialmente modificados y recubiertos de sensores y camuflaje electrónico, para evitar los verificadores de biomasa que eran parte del equipo de la FER. Afortunadamente para ellos, habían podido echarle el guante a un científico enemigo que había revelado "amablemente" varias de las medidas de seguridad existentes, después de un poco de "convencimiento amistoso". La cantidad de recursos que el Hombre Ilusorio había vertido para esta incursión había sido grande. Y se esperaban iguales resultados de ella. Inclusive había mandado a traerla desde la base de interrogación en el planeta Trident, para encabezar esta operación, y dados sus antecedentes militares, las expectativas eran enormes...

No tenía suficiente deseo suicida como para fallarle al Hombre, a menos que encontrara una manera de desaparecer de la galaxia sin dejar rastro alguno. Cosa poco probable...

_- ¿Cuanto falta? -_ preguntó al especialista en tecnología que habían traído con ellos, un quariano de nombre Khazar al-Durne:

_- Veinte metros en linea recta y cinco a la derecha. Los servidores marcados por mi drón están en esa dirección - _señaló hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia un cuarto protegido por cortinas metálicas anti-estática.

_- De acuerdo. ¡Ustedes!... -_ señaló a un grupo de operativos que vestían las robustas armaduras blanco con negro sin distintivos de la organización _- …aseguren esta área y acaben con quien aparezca por ahí. Llamen refuerzos y háganlos patrullar estos pasillos de ser necesario -_

_- ¡Si señora! -_ los tres soldados que había designado se cuadraron inmediatamente.

Dejó atrás a los otros, mientras hacia una nota mental de cuantos efectivos había perdido ya. No le gustaba la gente de la rama militar. Muchos de ellos eran fanáticos rabiosos de la causa, con actitud de gatilleros y pocas nociones de como sus acciones iban a modificar la historia humana a largo plazo. Había tenido que ocultar su disgusto cuando el jefe ordenó que dejara de lado a su propia unidad para este asalto. Tenía que reconocerles sin embargo, que eran buenos en su trabajo. Muchos de ellos podían perforar un tercer ojo en la cabeza de un individuo, con una pistola a más de quinientos metros. Sin mencionar lo que sus capacidades bioticas y poderes tecnológicos podían hacer...

Y todo eso no era suficiente. En promedio los soldados de la Fuerza Expedicionaria estaban tan bien entrenados como ellos. La diferencia sin embargo, era el equipo con el que contaban. Era posible piratear una armadura Ciclón. Lo había hecho con uno de los pobres diablos que los habían enfrentado en el camino. Sin embargo no había sido posible mantener su control por mucho tiempo. Había un factor en la estructuración de esa tecnología el cual no había tomado en cuenta. Era como si hubiera una consciencia subyacente en esas maquinas, que impidiera el uso efectivo de la tecnología capturada.

No sabía explicarlo con certeza y no tenía tiempo de averiguar el porqué. Lo que importaba en ese momento, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, era llegar al punto neurálgico de la nave y enlazarse con los servidores. Una vez que el quariano se pusiera a trabajar, obtendría los datos que le hacían falta, podría soltar la bomba lógica que destruiría los sistemas informáticos, de comunicación y soporte vital de la nave y saldría corriendo.

Además estaba el asunto del secuestro del científico. ¡El Hombre Ilusorio la convertiría en su nueva mano derecha, por encima de esa perra frígida de Miranda Lawson, cuando le llevara al Dr. Emil Lang!.

Contactó al segundo grupo. La alharaca generada por los gritos de la muchedumbre y el sonido de las armas la saludó:

_- Este es Alfa... Equipo Bravo: Reporte de situación -_

_- [Este es Equipo Bravo: Avanzando por los corredores de la nave. Las maniobras de distracción han sido exitosas y el enemigo esta enfocado en defender a los civiles de la nave. Nuestro grupo avanza con rapidez, encontrando resistencia mínima. Tiempo estimado de llegada al objetivo en tres minutos] -_

Skye sonrió con amplitud. El plan iba saliendo a pedir de boca. Si podían mantener la situación por otros seis minutos, se harían con información y recursos que jamás habían soñado.

_- Reporten cuando hayan asegurado el objetivo, Alfa fuera -_

Pronto llegaron a la encrucijada informática de la nave. El nodo principal estaba en el Puente de Mando, según las esquemáticas que habían concebido. Pero los flujos de datos de las computadoras de la nave se concentraban en ese pequeño punto en el que estaban entrando. Habían hallado una puerta a prueba de impactos que les atajaba el paso, además de un guardia al cual habían despachado prontamente. Khazar había intervenido, pirateando el mecanismo de control y habían levantado la puerta manualmente con poco esfuerzo.

La estancia no era mas que un cuarto de servicio relativamente pequeño, donde apenas dos personas podían estar paradas sin darse de codazos una a la otra. Había paneles atornillados y lineas de energía que no se parecían en nada a lo que había visto hasta entonces. Las particiones, cuyas múltiples luces e indicadores amenazaban con inducirle una jaqueca, escondían amasijos de cables perfectamente ordenados.

Para el quariano ese diseño no era nada nuevo, según había comentado:

_- Mi gente ya ha experimentado con diseños de esa clase y los desechó por inseguros... - _agregó_ - ...este sistema es parecido por lo menos en apariencia, pero de algún modo es más eficiente como solución de ingeniería. Eso, o quizás les estoy dando demasiado crédito a estos humanos -_

Skye lo ignoró y el quariano empezó su trabajo, sin hacer demasiado caso de sus propias conjeturas. Conectó algunos enlaces a los cables de datos, que transmitirían la señal a su omniherramienta, y programó el empalme sub-cortical en su cabeza para hacer el resto. Casi enseguida entró en trance:

_- Procediendo con la extracción de datos. Comparando protocolos de comunicación. Compatibilidad del ochenta por ciento, suficiente para realizar la labor designada aunque tomará tres punto cincuenta minutos más de lo esperado. Detectando soluciones heuristicas de defensa. Inteligencias Virtuales superiores a clase doce presentes. Se recomienda protocolo de Inteligencia Artificial de Ataque... Inteligencia de Ataque activada. Enfrentando defensas del sistema - _el quariano declaró, en voz monótona.

A la mujer humana le daban escalofríos cada vez que veía al extraterrestre conectarse, convirtiendo su cerebro en una extensión de los sistemas cibernéticos en los que se adentraba ilegalmente. Era como arriesgarse a jugar Rugby con un grupo de Krogans maliciosos, sin usar protección alguna. La potencia de muchos nodos a los que era tan afecto de ingresar, podía freír sus empalmes cerebrales y el resto de su cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo era cosa sabida que, cada vez que regresaba a su cuerpo, seguía siendo el mismo rebelde obstinado y paranoico que la organización usaba como su pirata informático de cabecera.

Podía ser arriesgado, pero sin duda el tipo era un maestro. En una era donde los "hackers" eran pocos y tendían a no tomar riesgos, a causa de las múltiples contra-medidas desplegadas contra ellos, solo había DOS nombres que garantizaban confianza absoluta, y el de Khazar al-Durne era uno de ellos... siempre y cuando se pudiera pagarle lo suficiente...

Era algo bueno que Cerberus no tuviera problemas en el ramo financiero.

_- ¡Aseguren la zona!. ¡Tenemos que darle al tipo todo el tiempo que sea necesario! -_ la mujer ordenó a su gente y se preparó a resistir, pensando en que si fallaba, el Hombre Ilusorio usaría su pellejo para alimentar Varrens.

* * *

El Doctor Emil Lang miró la pantalla de resultados que estaba a su izquierda y esbozó un gesto de innegable suficiencia. El viejo científico traía aparejado consigo la imagen de genio, del calibre de los mejores hombres que la Humanidad hubiera producido jamás. El tipo de recia ascendencia alemana no se lo tomaba muy en serio. A su parecer no era correcto compararse con nombres que habían dado teorías y adelantos decisivos para la especie, como Einstein o Tesla. Por supuesto eso era solo una dosis de modestia que muchos pensarían estaba de más, en el individuo que había descifrado los secretos de la robotecnología y cuyas contribuciones habían ayudado a defender la Tierra, de tres oleadas de invasores extraterrestres. Sin embargo el mismo no lo creía de esa forma y prefería solazarse en la (un poco ingenua) idea de que sus investigaciones estaban destinadas a ser mucho más, que solo la base para construir mejores armas.

Miró a sus espaldas. Su equipo había terminado de re-ensamblar el chasis del aerodeslizador de Dana, para las pruebas de campo necesarias. Habían evaluado el artilugio mecánico en distintas condiciones de gravedad. Lo que encontró le había gustado. El prototipo había funcionado como esperaba y la resistencia de materiales era óptima. Las características particulares del reactor de efecto de masa no le eran desconocidas, e incluso podía llegar a anticipar ciertos problemas y posibilidades que los propios científicos locales no habían imaginado. Eso no lo envanecía y sí le recordaba que, a veces era mejor despejar su mente con otros proyectos, para poder después seguir machacando el problema de explicar como es que habían llegado a esa realidad tan dispar y más interesante aún, como podían volver a casa.

La alerta los había alcanzado cuando se encontraban en plena prueba de los sistemas de armas. El destacamento de seguridad, con el Teniente Watanabe al frente, viejo conocido suyo, aseguro el área. El doctor no era adverso a la presencia de los militares en la Cubierta Científica, pero su equipo no tomaba la situación con la misma calma. Hubo una discusión con el oficial, cuando sus hombres se colocaron en las puertas:

_- El protocolo dicta que tenemos que llevarlo al cuarto seguro doctor... - _ el recio japonés señaló en dirección a uno de los cuartos reforzados _- ...a usted y a su equipo, hasta que pase la alarma. Si eso le incomoda a sus hombres, es inconveniente, pero tendrán que lidiar con ello -_

_- Estoy de acuerdo Teniente. Pero no quiero apresurarlos. Esto no es tan sencillo como interrumpir la prueba y dejarlo todo como está. Tenemos que apagar los sistemas o podríamos causar daños en la estructura de la nave... -_

_- ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor, pero hagalo ya!. El Comandante Sterling me va a arrancar el pellejo si se entera que estamos discutiendo esto siquiera -_

Lang no dijo nada, pero la mueca de molestia en su rostro lo insinuaba todo por él. Ordenó a sus subordinados detener las maniobras y asegurar todo tanto como les fuera posible en cinco minutos. No podía dedicar mas tiempo como hubiera querido, puesto que hubiera tardado al menos diez minutos y provocado más la frustración del militar. ¡Cuanto le fastidiaba el protocolo!.

Estaba por ultimar la desactivación del sistema de armas del tanque, cuando oyó gritos provenientes de los pasillos. Un soldado se estrelló, proyectado por algo o alguien, en los ventanales blindados de la puerta cuando Watanabe se acercó a verificar. Los hombres que estaban con él se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia y levantaron sus rifles H-90. El militar hizo una seña para indicarles que retrocedieran, cuando oyó un gruñido en el extremo del pasillo. Lo que vieron los dejó sin habla.

Precipitándose hacia ellos, venía una horripilante cruza entre un insecto y un crustáceo, esgrimiendo largos tentáculos rematados en vainas. Las extremidades en general parecían látigos amenazantes, dispuestos a estrangular al infeliz que estuviera más cerca. Sus agudos chillidos confirmaban su naturaleza inhumana y por un momento le transmitieron una sensación de incomodidad que les provocaba un escalofrío. Aquello no venía solo. Corrían en paralelo, una especie de criaturas humanoides, que presentaban largas garras en sus manos. Constato con horror, que no tenían ojos y su piel parecía rugosa a primera vista.

Emil nunca se había considerado un hombre valiente. Sus propios escarceos con la violencia lo habían llevado a enfrentarse con algunos malandrines más grandes que él, cuando era solo un pequeño mozalbete en su barrio, durante los estertores de la República Democrática Alemana. A la sazón, esas peleas le enseñaron a valorar la inteligencia más que la fuerza física, algo que los niños de su edad no podían apreciar. Mientras ellos competían y hacían gala de sus habilidades atléticas, el hacía lo necesario para afinar su mente hasta niveles insospechados.

El nerviosismo le cayó como una piedra en el estomago. Esas cosas se estaban acercando rápidamente y los soldados tomaban posiciones para repeler el ataque. Sintió un amargor acumularse en su garganta y se forzó a si mismo a concentrarse para no ser presa del pánico. Lo único en que podía pensar en ese instante era el problema de la Interpretación de Everett. Aceptando que era un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro para mantener su mente enfocada, se concentró en él:

_- La taxonomía de los universos de Tengmark dice que existen cuatro variables de multiversos posibles... -_ los soldados lo jalaron hacia el cuarto de seguridad mientras veían acercarse a aquellas cosas a la puerta de seguridad _- ...Según las mediciones que hemos hecho hasta el momento, este universo nuevo semeja... en teoría... uno de clase III... -_

Su proceso de pensamiento se vio interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, señal inquietante de que el engendro mayor había entrado en el cuarto de pruebas. Los soldados voltearon para recibirlo con descargas de sus rifles Galant, mientras los otros científicos entraban en franco pánico. El viejo se forzó a concentrarse mientras evadía a uno de los humanoides de que se le venía encima:

_- ...El multiverso de clase III, la interpretación de mecánica cuántica de varios universos de Everett, dice que debido a las múltiples mediciones de la mecánica cuántica, cada observación de un fenómeno cuántico puede y representa un universo distinto... -_ la criatura que estaba frente a él se abalanzó en su contra, solo para ser detenida y proyectada hacia atrás por el disparo de otro soldado. El miedo volvió a atenazarlo, pero se forzó a continuar concentrado mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor, tratando de separar su mente de la dosis de irrealidad que estaba amenazando su percepción _- ...en un universo de esa clase la estructuración de la materia y las constantes físicas son similares, hasta el grado de la igualdad. Lo único que los hace diferentes son los resultados de las diferentes posibilidades relevantes a nivel cuántico... -_ los gritos y exclamaciones de dolor de sus compañeros le recordaron peligrosamente donde estaba.

Varios de los "zombis-sin-ojos" perseguían a los científicos, mientras los soldados trataban de detener a la criatura grande. El sudor en su frente estaba empezando a perlarla:

_- ...hay similaridades entre este universo y el nuestro, sin embargo no todas son compartidas. Esto no es una realidad alterna, sino solo una esfera de Hubble cuyo horizonte cosmológico es distinto al nuestro... -_

Se acercó hacia el chasis del aerotanque a toda velocidad. Activo la cabina justo a tiempo. Ya se le venía encima la criatura más grande. Saltó al interior justo a tiempo, para eludir un latigazo. Un segundo después vio el cuerpo doliente del Teniente Watanabe ser proyectado por la amenaza hacia la pared, con un grito mortal que terminó con su cabeza estrellada y sangrante, destrozada por el impacto. Los defensores que aún estaban en pie abatieron a la criatura. La confusión terminó en unos minutos. Había dejado a cinco de sus compañeros caídos, entre soldados y ayudantes, sus cuerpos y armaduras vulneradas por alguna clase de ácido o destrozados por las garras de los otros.

El científico lanzó un suspiro de alivio y observó su mano. No había sentido tal cantidad de adrenalina desde los días de la campaña de los Centinelas. En pie quedaban solo un par de rasos, uno de los cuales maldecía de viva voz a cada segundo, la histeria haciendo presa de él.

El doctor salió de la cabina y escudriño los alrededores. El laboratorio estaba destrozado. Componentes eléctricos desperdigados por todos lados, los prototipos y maquetas de los proyectos rotos o manchados con la sangre de las criaturas o de sus compañeros. Cristales y paneles rotos y la alarma de bio-contaminación ululando desenfrenadamente. La sordidez del ambiente lo atacó de frente y solo su disciplina mental impidió que arqueara y vomitara ante la vista de semejante desolación. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la línea de fuego como hasta ahora, y una vez que lo había visto, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

De pronto disparos llegaron de la puerta. Los soldados que estaban recuperándose cayeron fulminados, entre la sorpresa y pánico de los sobrevivientes. La atención recayó sobre un grupo de personas en armaduras blanco y negro, que se acercaban caminando por sobre los cadáveres, apuntando sus rifles (de efecto de masa según identifico el doctor) a todo aquel que intentara moverse:

_- ¡Nadie se mueva y no resultarán lastimados. ¿Dr. Emil Lang? - _se dirigió a él uno de ellos, cuya armadura tenía mas distintivos y que parecía ser el líder.

El científico no respondió de inmediato, aunque sus ayudantes se lanzaron miradas de sorpresa. Quienes fueran esos sujetos, no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Con el estado alterado en que estaba la nave, cualquier ayuda podría tardar en aparecer. Sin confiar un ápice en sus nuevos agresores, el viejo se decidió a ganar tiempo, a como diera lugar:

_- W__as sagen sie?,_ _nicht verstehen!__, "w__er sind sie?... (¿__que dicen?, ¿no entiendo!, ¿quiénes son?__) __- _mencionóa sus compañeros, tratando de parecer lo más desconcertado posible.

Los otros se miraron un momento, sincera confusión pintada en sus rostros. Agregó:

_- Geh weg!, geh weg! (__¡vayanse!, ¡vayanse!) __-_trató de parecer enojado, manoteando y gesticulando.

El líder activó su omniherramienta, la cual tradujo lo que decía al vuelo. Enseguida contraatacó:

_- ¡Basta de juegos doctor!, ¡o nos acompaña por las buenas, o me temo que sus compañeros pueden resultar lastimados! -_

-_ Ich spreche nicht die Sprache!, gehen sie nun! (¡No hablo su idioma!, ¡váyanse inmediatamente!) - _Langse acercó amenazante a uno de los hombres, quien reaccionó de la manera que él esperaba. Un culatazo del arma lo llevó al suelo, severamente adolorido y sangrante por el golpe a su nariz.

_- ¡Doctor! - _se oyeron gritos detrás de el. Los ayudantes trataron de hacer algo pero se detuvieron en seco, amedrentados por las armas.

_- No lo maltrates... mucho. Las ordenes dijeron que lo lleváramos vivo... -_ el líder del grupo acertó a inclinarse sobre él _- Usted nos obliga a esto. ¡Póngase en pie! -_

El doctor trató de reincorporarse lentamente. Tenía que dilatarlos más, pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder tiempo. Ante su reacción anquilosada, el líder produjo una pistola de efecto de masa y disparó contra su objetivo mas cercano, uno de los ayudantes, que quedó tendido en el suelo del laboratorio. Emil se maldijo por dentro. A su dolor físico y congoja, tendría que agregarle el de la muerte innecesaria de uno de sus colegas.

Golpeo el suelo con el puño cerrado y levanto la vista. No podía ver la expresión del soldado enemigo frente a él, debido a su casco cerrado. Podía sin embargo imaginar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro:

_- Esta bien... no más muertos. Iré con ustedes -_ no quiso voltear a ver los rostros compungidos de sus ayudantes, por temor a revelar demasiado de su propio estado de animo.

Y entonces sucedió. Abrumado como estaba, sofocado a causa de la nariz rota que le había dejado el otro, sobrecogido por la violencia y espoleado por el miedo, su mente se hizo mas lúcida de momento. La teoría del espacio de transposición vino a su cabeza, junto con todos los datos recabados del extraño fenómeno que los había traído hasta ahí. Las relaciones lógicas y posibles vacíos teóricos de ese hecho tan dispar, se conjuntaron con los datos que había recogido acerca del efecto de masa y sus relaciones con el espacio y el tiempo. Su mente vislumbro, como si fueran las líneas de un trazado ígneo que delineara una figura hecha de luz, las posibilidades inherentes a esa función de desdoblamiento del continuo espacio-temporal que acababa de descubrir.

Si estructuraba con cuidado sus ideas, podía elaborar una teoría para satisfacer sus necesidades...

¡Podía devolverlos a casa!

Sus procesos cognitivos le advirtieron también que mientras sus enemigos estuvieran ahí, dispuestos a todo, no había esa posibilidad. En fracciones de segundo vio las posiciones relativas de los agresores en el cuarto. Los atacantes estaban parados en el rango de la ametralladora de iones, el arma secundaria del tanque. Había instalado un activador en el vehículo para operar de manera remota en caso de una eventualidad. Y el sistema de armas estaba funcionando... (no que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta). La tableta de control estaba tirada cerca de él. Dos segundos bastaron para saber lo que tenía que hacer...

_- ¡Camine doctor!, ¡de prisa! -_ lo azuzó el otro, dándole un jalón para que se levantara. El doctor se movió rápido, fingiendo que se le había proyectado con fuerza excesiva y abalanzándose sobre el dispositivo. La presión sobre el indicador táctil fue suficiente.

La sorpresa en los rostros de los atacantes fue mayúscula, cuando el vehículo se activó remotamente, al tiempo que la ametralladora de iones, triple cañón MIW-20, que estaba montada sobre el chasis volvía a la vida. En menos de un segundo, mas de 10 megajoules de partículas bañaron sus escudos personales con suficiente carga eléctrica para sobrepasar los niveles seguros de operación y desactivarlos. Ninguno de ellos fue suficientemente rápido para arrojarse fuera del área de ataque y eso les costó la vida.

El doctor se levantó dificultosamente. Había rodado lejos del rango de ataque, aunque no había salido ileso. Una quemadura de tercer grado estaba presente en su costado, además de tener esa sensación de nauseas de aquel que ha sido sometido a una carga de radiación excesiva. Sus ayudantes se despabilaron casi inmediatamente, mientras él batallaba para apagar el dispositivo. Algunos corrieron a tomar las armas, mientras otro iba por un kit de primeros auxilios. El viejo científico agradecería cualquier calmante para aislarse de la penetrante sensación de quemazón, que amenazaba con hacerlo desmayar. Decidió que era más fácil si concentraba su mente en analizar la actuación del tanque. El sistema remoto tendría que ser mejorado en algunas cosas, pero había funcionado bien en general. Lo suficiente para salvarles el pellejo.

Una voz llegó desde la puerta:

_- ¡Asegurando el área!, ¡se requiere ayuda medica para la cubierta científica! -_ un soldado del contingente de Tierra venía junto con uno de los oficiales de enlace del Concilio, mientras el muchacho que había ido por el botiquín regresaba a apresuradamente.

_- ¡Más de esas criaturas!, ¿como dijiste que se llamaban? -_ comentó otro soldado desde atrás, acercándose rifle en mano para verificar que el engendro estuviera realmente muerto.

_- Rachni... resultan mortales en combate cerrado. Pero parece que sus armas hicieron un "numerito" de él -_ el interrogado era un turiano con armadura azul, joven, según alcanzó a notar el doctor Lang, por su apariencia física y el tono de voz. El extraterrestre miró al monstruo muerto y luego se acercó al doctor, a quien le aplicaban una dosis de analgésico:

_- Soy Garrus Vakarian, del equipo del Comandante Shepard. Sus heridas parecen bastante malas. Sugiero que permanezca quieto mientras aplico una dosis de medigel, en lo que llegan las asistencias. Ayudará a mantenerlo estable -_

El turiano se acercó a él, conjurando su omniherramienta. Dio un par de teclazos y salió un dispensador de uno de los brazos de su armadura. Estaba por aplicar el medicamento, cuando algo lo sacó de balance. Atrás de él, el soldado Rachni se había levantado en un último esfuerzo y, pese a recibir varias descargas de las armas de los demás, aún se tambaleaba, vivo, pero por muy poco. Garrus levantó su rifle y activo los escudos de su armadura inmediatamente, a tiempo para recibir el impacto de uno de los tentáculos que la criatura, en su estertor de muerte, había proyectado contra él. A pesar de eso, las ráfagas de micro-partículas del acelerador de efecto de masa en miniatura de su arma, se incrustaron en el cerebro de la criatura, con la puntería extraordinaria de la que siempre hacía gala, y sus escudos fueron eficientes para repeler el golpe contra él. El Doctor Lang sin embargo, que estaba junto a él y no poseía ninguna clase de defensa, no tuvo tanta suerte.

El extraterrestre cayó al suelo, fulminado y rematado por los disparos de los otros soldados, el turiano cayo de espaldas, fuera de balance y el doctor aterrizó sobre los cadáveres de sus otros compañeros, rígido y sin moverse. Los gritos de los ayudantes indujeron un escalofrío de muerte en los presentes:

_- ¡Hombre herido!, ¡hombre herido!, ¿donde está la maldita asistencia?... -_

* * *

Rick Hunter entro en el Puente de Mando en franca carrera. Pidió el reporte de situación a Adelle y Karen, quienes habían coordinado los esfuerzos para mantener la crisis controlada. Dana Sterling había tomado en persona el mando de los soldados, para las labores de búsqueda y destrucción de los invasores. Minutos antes había recibido noticias del Comandante Shepard, indicándole que él y su equipo ayudarían a los esfuerzos de "limpieza" de la nave, debido a su inusual experiencia con esos alienigenas a los que llamaba "Rachni" y "Merodeadores Torianos".

El grueso de la fuerza atacante había dirigido sus maniobras contra la población civil y los doctores que estaban ayudando en el esfuerzo médico. Ahí es donde el "Espectro" y su grupo estaban enfocados. Mientras tanto habían identificado dos células que se habían separado del contingente principal. Uno de ellas estaba en la Cubierta Científica y había dejado elementos en su camino, para crear focos de resistencia. Su objetivo probable era el Dr. Lang y los proyectos de investigación. El otro se había detenido en una de las subcubiertas de mantenimiento, en uno de los nodos de donde se podía interceptar los flujos informáticos de la nave. Los servidores de la base de datos podían ser accedidos remotamente desde ese punto. Los proyectos más importantes, como siempre, estaban alojados en computadoras aisladas de la red local, pero aún los datos menos relevantes en las terminales enlazadas eran una fuente logística, que, si el enemigo (Cerberus sin duda alguna) extraía, podía provocarles severos dolores de cabeza.

El protocolo exigía que el flujo de energía fuera cortado, para prevenir cualquier posible intrusión, pero Adelle había descubierto que, quienquiera que hubiera entrado al mainframe, había inoculado una serie de virus que mandaban ordenes de fallo a los sistemas de soporte vital de la nave y de control de los reactores secundarios, que estaban siempre en espera. El resultado era que, si la electricidad se cortaba, gran cantidad de los sistemas se apagarían, las esclusas exteriores podrían abrirse automáticamente y los sistemas de seguridad de los reactores fallarían, pudiendo llevarlos hasta el punto de masa critica. Cualquiera de las opciones era poco agradable.

Era como ser obligado a meter la mano en una caja llena de bichos ponzoñosos...

Los expertos en informática estaban batallando para eliminar la presencia enemiga del sistema, pero hasta el momento no habían logrado gran cosa. Rick reprimía la punzante necesidad de mesarse los cabellos a cada segundo, manteniendo un semblante neutro, aunque no del todo exento de emoción. Sin embargo, cuando el especialista principal de la nave se le acercó, con la idea de reactivar el programa de Inteligencia Artificial Zentraedi experimental, fue cuando supo que las cosas habían alcanzado el punto crítico:

_- Es muy riesgoso, lo sé. Pero el programa extraterrestre es suficientemente agresivo para neutralizar los virus, así como a la I.A. atacante. Dado que nuestros propios sistemas están basados en la tecnología aliada, la I.A. no necesitará tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno -_

_- No dudo que ese monstruo pueda deshabilitar a los atacantes. Pero una vez que haya acabado con ellos, ¿como lo detenemos? -_ preguntó el Almirante, con el rostro compungido, meditando profundamente la cuestión.

La I.A. Zentraedi era el producto de una serie de investigaciones entre sus especialistas y los de sus aliados gigantes sobre una construcción electrónica que, según algunos programadores tirolianos consultados, los Maestros de la Robotecnia habían desarrollado en sus primeras etapas, a partir de los restos de una inteligencia artificial muy antigua, encontrada en sus viajes. En distintas pruebas de capacidad, el programa resultó sumamente exitoso, pero a la vez altamente invasivo e inestable. La Fuerza decidió tener algunos ejemplares en reserva, con la esperanza de ir mejorando el control sobre ellos. La misma Janice, que había sido el objeto de estudio del Dr. Lang durante un buen tiempo, era una versión altamente atenuada de ese mismo programa, y siempre fue vista con recelo por los mandos medios y algunos oficiales prominentes.

Si se decidían a soltar a esa bestia, había la seria posibilidad de perder la nave, y sus vidas con ella...

_- Se me ocurre que, cuando logre echar a los intrusos del sistema, podemos forzar una desconexión total, reiniciando desde la última copia de seguridad de hace cuatro horas. Por supuesto, el tiempo mínimo entre el apagado y el reinicio de actividades es de siete minutos - _respondió el especialista, mientras hacia cálculos en una tableta que traía consigo. El silencio se hizo en el puente de mando.

_- Siete minutos en los que la nave estaría a la deriva y los reactores sin control... - _comentó el ex-piloto con gesto de profunda preocupación. La situación estaba acorralándolo.

_- Es un riesgo. La diferencia estriba en que ya no estaríamos a merced del enemigo... señor -_

Atrás del especialista, Adelle había palidecido, deteniendo sus frenéticos teclazos y volteado a verlos, con rostro asustado. El de Karen batallaba para conservar la apariencia de serenidad. Había una gran cantidad de posibilidades de fallar, pero también había muchas de que el enemigo se llevara información valiosa. No había tiempo que perder:

_- Karen, ¿como va la limpieza de la nave? -_

_- La Coronel Sterling acaba de comunicarse: Las áreas comunes del programa de ayuda ya han sido limpiadas. El Comandante Shepard indica que han acabado con las criaturas que se alejaron hacia las áreas interiores. El grupo que penetró en la Cubierta Científica también ha sido detenido, pero el Dr. Lang resultó herido y esta en estado grave. Solo queda el grupo conectado al nodo informático -_

_- Maldición... ¡de acuerdo!. Indica a las cubiertas que vamos a aislar las áreas de personal y civiles. Informa a los equipos de limpieza que se retiren a los cuartos y oficinas aseguradas. Avisa a los técnicos que deben mantener los reactores estables manualmente, mientras la maniobra este completa. Especialista: Tiene permiso para soltar a la I.A., empezamos el procedimiento en tres minutos -_

_- ¡A la orden! -_

El ambiente se hizo súbitamente tenso. Estaba a punto de jugar una apuesta arriesgada de nuevo y no quería hacerlo. Su suerte bien podía acabarse esta vez. De todas formas no había modo de librarse sin arriesgar vidas, así que aceptó las posibles consecuencias sin chistar. De saber como iban a ser las cosas ese día, habría decidido quedarse en cama.

Unos minutos después, la tensión ya era insoportable:

_- Liberación de la I.A. Zentraedi en 30 segundos... -_

_- ¡Cubiertas aisladas!. ¡Equipos de control de daños listos para actuar! -_

_- ¡Especialistas en informática preparados para iniciar la reinstalación del sistema a su señal! -_

_- Soltando a la I.A. en diez segundos... nueve... -_

_- ¡Servicios del puente en espera y listos! -_

_- ...cuatro... tres.. dos... liberando el programa... ¡Carga completa! -_

Rick y los otros voltearon a ver la pantalla principal, donde un nuevo indicador parpadeaba en la parte izquierda de la pantalla. Una voz grave salió de los altavoces:

_- I.A. 2-A53N687, activada... detectando interrupciones de control de la red local. ¡Iniciando contra-medidas! -_

Adelle hizo una seña con su mano derecha, esbozando una cruz por encima de su pecho. Era un gesto antiguo, perteneciente a una de esas moribundas religiones de la Tierra, destinado a alejar el miedo que esa "construcción" le inspiraba. De no ser porque era una violación flagrante del protocolo de la Fuerza, Rick hubiera hecho lo mismo...

* * *

La explosión que llegó del corredor fue suficiente para determinar que las cosas ya no estaban saliendo como Skye Turnick quería. Sus hombres habían detenido a algunos de los soldados de la Fuerza con ayuda de sus poderes. Varios de los atacantes habían caído achicharrados, con los restos de sus armas y armaduras fundidos y sus cuerpos quemados. Algunos de sus hombres no habían sido tan afortunados sin embargo. No podía contactar al equipo Bravo y sospechaba fuertemente que su propio escape estaba comprometido.

Khazar había dicho que le faltaban treinta segundos para terminar la descarga. Para ese momento la base de datos del enemigo ya estaba siendo purgada completamente. Una vez recuperada la información, volverían a la sala de desembarque y provocarían una descompresión. Al salir despedidos por el casco de la monstruosa nave, los encontraría un transbordador rápido que los llevaría a la Ciudadela. Las naves del Concilio les darían caza, sabiendo que les sería imposible llegar al nexo de reles de masa. Sin embargo, el plan era huir a la estación espacial. Serían atrapados por las autoridades del puerto, algunos de los cuales debían favores a Cerberus. Una vez allí, la información llegaría a manos del Hombre Ilusorio por medios seguros y ella podría dedicarse a escapar de Seg-C.

El plan no estaba exento de riesgos y hasta el momento estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Pero la confianza podía inducir errores. Cuando los soldados enemigos estaban presionando más y parecía que todos iban a morir allí, decidieron retirarse. Eso le puso los pelos de punta a la operativo. ¿Que jugarreta estaban tramando?. La monótona voz del quariano la saco de su ensoñación:

_- Base de datos extraída en su totalidad. Activando virus de borrado total y ordenes de destrucción... ¡ADVERTENCIA!, nuevo programa de Inteligencia Artificial inoculado. Analizando... ¡ADVERTENCIA!, imposible determinar las capacidades de la I.A. atacante. Se recomienda anulación de emergencia de la conexión neuronal, REPITO, se recomienda anulación de emer... -_

El extraterrestre ya no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más. El cabello de Skye se erizo de pies a cabeza al ver como el visor del quariano se hacía nebuloso. Una serie de violentas convulsiones lo sacudió y los ojos brillantes que habían detrás de ese casco alargado se apagaron de pronto. Su cuerpo quedó de pronto flácido y desmadejado, como si hubiera sido un muñeco de felpa que un niño arroja lejos después de jugar con él. Un líquido extraño empezó a escurrir por los sellos del traje, antes herméticos. No tenía necesidad de averiguar que le había pasado, ni esperaba tener que explicarlo. Extrajo el chip de la omniherramienta del muerto y lo almacenó en la suya. Comprobó la integridad de los datos y después ordenó a los cuatro hombres que aún le quedaban, que evacuaran el lugar.

Unos minutos más adelante ya estaban corriendo por los pasillos, los cuales permanecían vacíos. Las alertas de seguridad, en luces rojas y anaranjadas, resonaban sin parar. Algunas compuertas se abrían y cerraban peligrosamente y las variaciones de la corriente eléctrica, visibles en los paneles de iluminación de la nave se estaban haciendo progresivamente más pronunciadas. No era el producto de algún virus que el extraterrestre hubiera podido inocular en el sistema. El muerto no había tenido tiempo de activar ninguna orden de sabotaje. Solo podía pensar que, lo que fuera que hubieran puesto en marcha los técnicos de la FER, era sumamente pernicioso y la apuesta que estaban jugando era más arriesgada de lo que se permitía imaginar.

No dedicó más de un segundo a pensar en eso. Por ella, podían pudrirse en el infierno si ese era su gusto. Llevó a su pequeño grupo por los pasillos que los conducirían de vuelta a su punto de entrada. Pero no fue un viaje exento de dificultades. Uno de sus soldados recibió una descarga de energía que lo frió de pies a cabeza, cuando un estallido gigantesco sacudió la nave y lo precipitó contra un par de cables dañados. Otro fue rostizado violentamente cuando una ola de llamas proveniente de la explosión de varios paneles de circuitos lo envolvió. Uno más fue acribillado de manera violenta, cuando las torretas de seguridad interna se activaron espontáneamente y lo usaron de diana.

Llegaron como pudieron a la sala de embarques. Los efectos que hacían presa de la nave empezaron a amainar, mientras ella y su restante compañero se preparaban para activar una de las escotillas exteriores y precipitarse al vacío. Era literalmente un salto de fe y no dejaba de pensar en que, si el piloto del equipo no era lo suficientemente bueno, lo iban a lamentar.

Faltaban unos segundos para abrir la compuerta, cuando las alarmas cesaron completamente. El soldado que aún la acompañaba se puso en guardia, cuando notó las puertas de la sala de embarque abrirse. Un equipo de búsqueda y destrucción penetró, moviéndose en silencio y escudriñando los rincones de la sala. Un segundo después cayeron en cuenta de los extraños. Skye ya no dudó más. La alarma de descompresión sonó, mientras los soldados abrían los ojos desmesuradamente, revelando siluetas reconocibles de pánico a través de los visores de sus armaduras. Uno de ellos alcanzo a disparar sobre su compañero, acertándole de lleno en el pecho, cuando la diferencia de presión los hizo precipitarse al vacío. La mujer vio el rostro de su compañero alejarse en una trayectoria errática. Ya no había vida en sus ojos.

La violencia del tirón la hizo salir despedida. Después sintió un impacto contra una superficie dura y se dio cuenta de que sus botas magnéticas se habían pegado al contorno del transbordador que estaba comisionado para recogerlos. Ya veía uno de los extraños cazas de la FER precipitarse sobre ellos, listo para destruirlos. Sin embargo el cuerpo inerte de su compañero le sirvió de escudo, chocando contra el dosel de la cabina de la nave y desorientando unos segundos al piloto. Agradeció internamente el gesto fútil y penetró por la compuerta que se había abierto. Una vez dentro selló la división y golpeó la cabina, indicándole al piloto que ya no perdiera más tiempo. Todavía no estaba salvada, ni siquiera remotamente.

Una transmisión entró a su omniherramienta:

_- [¿Conseguiste lo que necesitamos?] -_ la figura y voz estólidas de Miranda Lawson la saludaron.

_- Sí –_ dijo ella con voz glacial. La segunda al mando de Cerberus no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

_- [Tu captura es inminente. ¡Transmite por canal seguro ahora mismo!] -_

La operativo torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, pero las maniobras violentas a las que la nave se sometía le indicaban que era muy posible que no llegaran siquiera a la Ciudadela. Activó la función de transmisión de datos por vía cuántica de su herramienta e inició la descarga. Toda la base de datos: Planos, informes de estrategia, inteligencia y reportes de tecnología, incluso una pequeña I.A. quariana escondida entre los datos. Cosas que la Fuerza Expedicionaria mas valdría no haber escrito jamás, llegaron súbitamente a la casa segura de Cerberus en la Ciudadela. Todo en un santiamén.

Cuando la transmisión hubo terminado, la sonrisa socarrona de Miranda era lo único que podía ver. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Con esa endiablada mujer nunca se podía saber...

_- [Misión cumplida, Turnick. Ahora oficialmente eres un cabo suelto. No es personal, pero sabes bien lo que sucede con los cabos sueltos...] -_

Skye ya no dijo nada, minada como estaba por la experiencia. Solo volteo a ver como la compuerta que separaba la cabina del piloto, del compartimiento de carga se retraía. El que debiera ser un piloto humano, se reveló como un androide, que volteaba hacia ella. En el lugar del rostro donde deberían estar los sensores visuales, había una interfaz holográfica, que desplegaba una cuenta regresiva en números grandes, a menos de tres segundos de acabar. El pensamiento pasó por su mente como un relámpago.

Había fallado la mitad de su operación y El Hombre Ilusorio no toleraba los fallos, parciales o no...

* * *

El Puente de mando se había vuelto un caos en los minutos siguientes. Los ocupantes habían soportado diferentes eventos que habían tornado la situación peligrosa. Los técnicos informáticos habían empezado la restauración de los sistemas tan pronto como la I.A. informó que los atacantes habían sido neutralizados. La verdadera batalla empezó ahí.

La construcción artificial no se iba a dejar contrarrestar fácilmente, y no menos de tres personas murieron cuando se defendió. Las distintas sobrecargas a varios sistemas amenazaron con inutilizar completamente el soporte vital de la nave. El especialista principal trabajó a toda velocidad lanzando comandos para inhabilitar todas las posibles funciones de las que el "monstruo" cibernético podía echar mano. Siete minutos de pesadilla después, la I.A. fue acorralada y deshabilitada, proeza no menos distinta de jalar la cola a un león hambriento y malicioso. Varios de los recursos de la nave no iban a funcionar al máximo de su capacidad por un tiempo, y por dos minutos habían tenido la amenaza de un fallo catastrófico pendiendo de sus cabezas, que el heroísmo de los distintos oficiales de mantenimiento había logrado subvertir.

Así, a pesar de todo, seguían vivos...

Rick no se sorprendió cuando vio el pequeño transbordador Kodiak que había eludido a sus cazas explotar en mil pedazos. Adelle había detectado una transmisión por vía ultralinea con dirección a la Ciudadela. Esa incursión casi le había costado la nave y estaba dispuesto a averiguar el alcance máximo de las operaciones de Cerberus, ahora que se habían tomado la molestia de declararles la guerra tan abiertamente:

_- ¡Karen!, ¡reporte de situación! -_

_- Hay varios daños en las cubiertas medica y científica de la nave, así como diversos fallos en sistemas críticos. Hay escapes de atmósfera en los compartimientos estancos trescientos hasta el trescientos veinte. Fallos de electricidad y de componentes en algunos sistemas secundarios. Enfermería reporta que el total de bajas durante el asalto llega a veinte de los nuestros, quince civiles murieron y otros cincuenta están en estado crítico. Hay seis armaduras Ciclón inutilizadas y logramos capturar equipo enemigo. Ninguno de los atacantes sobrevivió -_

_- O al menos así parece -_ oyó detrás de él. Max entró en el puente, seguido del Comandante Shepard y Dana Sterling. Todos venían pertrechados aún.

_- Que pongan manos a la obra con las reparaciones Karen – _ordenó el ex-piloto con prontitud.

_- A la orden Almirante - _la rubia volteo a su terminal, lanzando las ordenes pertinentes.

_- ¿Que tienes en mente Max? - _cuestionó el Almirante, dirigiéndose a su compañero.

_- Estas acciones nos dicen un par de cosas. Primera: Cerberus está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de echar mano de nuestra tecnología y será implacable a la hora de intentarlo. Segunda: Sus contactos y recursos son vastos, para haber logrado embarcar una carga biológica de ese tipo por debajo de nuestras narices, con todos los instrumentos de búsqueda y análisis de los que disponemos -_

_- Eso concuerda con lo que he visto de ellos... -_ mencionó Shepard, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto que ya le habían visto con anterioridad _- ...no tienen miedo de atacar a blancos tan fuertes como la Alianza, si esta se decide a husmear demasiado profundo en sus asuntos... - _la imagen del cuerpo inerte del Almirante Kahoku pasó breve por su mente_ - ...y su condicionamiento de los Rachni y los Merodeadores Torianos es la mejor prueba de su falta de escrúpulos. No se quienes son peores, si ellos o Saren y los Geth -_

_- Difícil pregunta Comandante. Y me temo que se convertirán en un problema grande en poco tiempo. Por lo tanto lo mejor es cortarlo de raíz. Adelle descubrió una transmisión de tipo similar a nuestra ultralinea, que se origino en la nave que trataba de escapar. Pudo rastrearla hasta la Ciudadela, al Bajo Distrito Tayseri para mayor exactitud. Agradecería que nos coordinara a la brevedad con Seg-C, para buscar en el punto de llegada. Y le voy a pedir que usted y su equipo vayan con los míos para asesorarlos, dada su reciente experiencia con este grupo terrorista -_

_- Será un placer – _el militar esbozó un sonrisa, la primera que le veían en los últimos tres días.

_- ¿Como está el Dr. Lang? -_ preguntó Dana, que rompió su usual mutismo. Le preocupaba el viejo científico, a quien le había tomado cierto cariño.

_- Esta en Enfermería en estos instantes. El Dr. Salazar dice que debería estar muerto, pero supongo que tiene mucha suerte para eso. No sabemos cuando o si despertará. Se le indujo a un coma para que su cuerpo pueda recuperarse. De ahí en fuera, aún con los adelantos médicos de los que disponemos, no hay pronostico que valga -_

La Sterling ya no dijo nada. Se cuadró inmediatamente y salió corriendo. Ni Rick ni Max hicieron por detenerla. Shepard también se excuso, diciendo que tenía que ir a preparar a su equipo. Cuando solo quedaron los dos oficiales mayores de la nave, Hunter se hundió en la silla de mando, abrumado como estaba. Max se acercó hasta él.

_- Imagino que ir al encuentro de la otra nave está fuera de toda discusión -_ comentó el peliazul, recordando la información que habían recibido antes de toda la barahunda.

_- Sí. Ingeniería reportó que el sistema de transposición esta estropeado, una mas de las bajas de este escarceo. Repararlo puede tardar algunas semanas. Más si tomamos en cuenta que el doctor está inhabilitado. ¡De cualquier forma vamos a seguir varados aquí! -_ Rick no contuvo el gesto de golpear el recarga-brazos de su silla con el puño y respiró profundamente. Karen lo regresó al momento:

_- Comunicación desde La Ciudadela. Es la embajadora Hayes. Pide urgentemente hablar con usted -_

_- Dile que espere un minuto, responderé desde mi oficina privada...-_ el ex-piloto se levantó con trabajo de la silla y mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina, preguntó a su primer oficial:

_- Por cierto... ¿que era lo que ibas a decirme? - _

Maximilian miró un momento su omniherramienta y suspiró:

_- Hay reportes de una nave gigantesca, en los llamados "Sistemas Terminus". Inteligencia descubrió esto diez minutos antes del ataque... -_

La holografía que salía del brazo de Max no era muy nítida. El oficial la descargó a los sistemas de la nave y la imagen apareció en la gigantesca pantalla principal. Rick bufó y los operadores del puente solo acertaron a contener la respiración:

Allí, asediada por varias naves de ese nuevo universo, había lo que parecía una nave colonia-fortaleza Robotech...

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo: La partida del Comandante Shepard de la Ciudadela y un nuevo integrante del equipo.

Revisen y comenten.

Bye.


	13. Nueve: Encrucijada

_Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia._

* * *

Hola muchachos, ¿me extrañaron?... De acuerdo... bajen todos esas amas.

Si.

Estoy conciente de que desaparecí durante un buen rato y no actualize esta historia. La verdad podría deciles mil y un cosas acerca de como tuve un bloqueo mental durante tres semanas, como no tuve tiempo para escribir, etcétera. La verdad prefiero mejor dejarles el capítulo que sigue de "Sombras de los Segadores", para que evaluen si ha valido la pena la espera. Si después de leer, aún quieren matarme..._  
_

No los culpare.**  
**

Puedo tardarme en escribir un capítulo, pero mientras no diga que voy a dejar la historia por falta de interes, pueden considerar que regresaré.

Eventualmente.

Como siempre los agradecimientos están a la orden del día:

Y dice así... ¿qué?, ¿no hay nuevos seguidores?. Supongo que me lo merezco por tardarme demasiado. Pero no importa.

A los de siempre: ferduran y Ridli Scott (por cierto Ridli, ¡felicidades por tu cumpleaños!. ¡Con dos meses y medio de retraso, pero finalmente pude responder!)

Y a los otros... los que leen y no dejan comentario... ¡saber que alguien lee las historias de uno, ayuda de vez en cuando!.

En fin. No mas cháchara y vamonos con lo que sigue...

¡Casi lo olvido!. Hay un nuevo formato en casa. Lo verán conforme lean este capitulo. En días posteriores estaré reformando la historia para adaptarla a este formato nuevo (y quizá agregue alguna que otra linea nueva). Si no quieren releerla, no se preocupen: La historia como la conocen no va a cambiar. Solo voy a presentarla con algunos cuantos arreglos, como cuando relanzan peliculas filmadas en 2D, adaptadas al 3D Digital, ó con tres minutos de escenas nuevas (sí, los estoy viendo a ustedes, "Avatar" y "Titanic")...

* * *

_**Capitulo Nueve:**_

_**Encrucijada**_

_**Bajo Distrito Tayseri, La Ciudadela**_

_30 minutos después del ataque al SDF-3..._

Garrus Vakarian ajustó a su ojo izquierdo el visor Kuwashii que siempre cargaba consigo, calibrando el circuito óptico y el sistema de cálculo de distancias con los objetos a su alrededor. La pieza ocular se había vuelto una especie de fetiche, una parte integral de su imagen personal, del cual no se separaba más que en momentos muy excepcionales. La costumbre le venía de su tiempo en el ejercito Turiano. Sus instructores le habían taladrado en la cabeza, sin piedad ni consideración, que el equipo de un soldado debía tratarse con sumo cuidado. Una noción que, aplicada a la practica, tomaba visos hieráticos.

Reconfiguró el artefacto para entrar en modo de búsqueda. No era tan sofisticado como los de los especialistas de Palaven, pero a diferencia de aquellos, el ex-detective había podido personalizarlo a su gusto. Ahora, a través de el, veía las actividades del distrito desenvolverse en una especie de calma tensa. Había informado a Seg-C de las intenciones de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, tal como el Almirante había solicitado. El Ejecutor Palin había comisionado al detective -ahora capitán- Chellick, que los ayudara. Al tiempo que preparaban la misión, se reportó un altercado con armas de fuego en el mismo lugar donde los especialistas de comunicaciones habían localizado el punto de recepción de la información robada. Así, mientras sus ex-compañeros aseguraban el exterior del edificio y establecían un perímetro de seguridad a toda prisa, el Comandante Shepard, Ashley Williams y el mismo, se preparaban para el asalto a la casa de seguridad.

La FER había sido muy insistente en que fueran solo ellos y algunos operativos suyos, quienes llevaran a cabo la operación. Eso molesto a la gente de Seg-C. A pesar de eso, Garrus lo veía como lo que era, una ocurrencia más del trabajo. Una que provocaba el incordio de sus antiguos compañeros.

– ¿Listo, Garrus?

El tono de voz del Comandante le indicó, sin mirarlo, que esta era similar a esas misiones de rutina, como las que llevaban a cabo en la Normandía. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta: Abatir contrabandistas en mundos inhóspitos, inutilizar inteligencias artificiales fugitivas, destruir bases de Cerberus y enfrentarse a amenazas del calibre de los Geth, entre otras tantas linduras, no eran ni por asomo misiones de rutina...

– ¡Cuando tu digas Comandante!.

Sonrió para sí y tomó su rifle Avenger. No quería dejar su rifle de francotirador Mantis, pero las condiciones de batalla dictaban que el rifle de asalto era más útil para combate en espacios cerrados. Williams portaría una escopeta Scimitar, y un rifle Kovalyov plegado a su espalda, como arma de reserva, así que no les iba a faltar poder de fuego. En manos de la soldado ambas armas eran mortales. Shepard se cargo a la espalda sus propias armas de Espectro y cuando estuvieron listos, un par de operativos de la FER, enfundados en esas mortales, aunque aparatosas armaduras transformables suyas, se adelantaron hacia ellos:

– Comandante Shepard... – Garrus ya reconocía la silueta particular de la rubia Coronel Dana Sterling – ...cubriremos su retaguardia. Usaremos la frecuencia siete tres nueve para comunicarnos, – mencionó mientras cerraba el casco de su armadura Ciclón y hacia la seña a su subordinado para rodear y entrar por la parte de atrás del edificio.

Locke dio su propia orden y enseguida se acercaron rápidamente a la explanada de la entrada principal. Nadie los recibió. Quien hubiera entrado, no había dejado centinelas en el perímetro. A una señal del Comandante, el Turiano forzó la placa del panel de control, que regulaba las puertas principales de la construcción, con un par de toques de su omniherramienta. La codificación de esos mecanismos no era difícil de intervenir, pero hacerlo rápidamente era cuestión de tacto. Requería ambos, sutileza y precisión para el detalle. Virtudes que no muchos poseían. Para su suerte, sus años de detective de Seg-C le habían enseñado toda clase de trucos en lo que se refería a sistemas electrónicos.

Accedieron a las escaleras, en la formación de combate estándar que ya era una segunda naturaleza en ellos, ordenando al elevador subir hasta el octavo piso, como medio de distracción. Tratando de pasar desapercibidos, tomaron las escaleras y empezaron a subir hacia el tercer piso, donde los técnicos habían localizado el punto de recepción de Cerberus. Según el plan, se habría establecido al tiempo de su entrada, un focalizado y sutil campo de disrupción que hacía las veces de señal de interferencia de las comunicaciones enemigas, y solo frecuencias selectas proporcionadas por la FER funcionarían sin problemas.

Un mensaje de Dana entró por el canal reservado:

–[Comandante: Neutralizamos un par de hostiles en el perímetro. Hombres en armadura negra y sin distintivos, armados con rifles de asalto y pistolas pesadas. No parecían estarnos esperando, por lo que es probable que el enemigo no se haya percatado de la operación. Detectamos actividad en el tercer piso. Hay por lo menos tres elementos. Dos de ellos haciendo rondas de guardia a diez metros del pozo de aire principal. Tenemos audio del departamento. Retransmitiendo:

_"[¡¿Cual es la contraseña, perra miserable?, ¡dímelo ya y me encargaré de que no sufras demasiado!...]" –_una voz penetrante, y de tono amenazador.

_"[¡No se de que hablas!...]" _–seguido de una voz femenina que gritaba histérica: "_[...¡en serio no lo sé!, ¡yo solo venía por una taza de café!.]_

– Situación de rehenes... – el militar evaluó rápidamente – ...aseguren las salidas. Estamos por llegar al área de conflicto.

A esa voz, Locke asomó la cabeza ligeramente por la puerta del pasillo de la tercer planta. Pudo ver a uno de sus aliados acuclillado en una esquina, oculto en la penumbra, listo para saltar sobre uno de los hombres de negro, que hacía el rondín a unos metros de él. El otro guardia estaba parado cerca de la entrada del elevador, de espaldas al grupo. De su tercer oponente no tenían ubicación. Casi inmediatamente la voz de Dana le llegó por la radio:

–[En posición para neutralizar al tercer enemigo, a su orden Comandante]

Shepard dio la orden. El comando de la FER saltó sobre el desprevenido centinela, acuchillándolo directamente a la base del cuello, con la hoja vibradora de alta velocidad que tenía acoplada a su brazal izquierdo. Los escudos cinéticos y armaduras que las compañías de pertrechos militares de la galaxia estilaban, estaban pensadas para aminorar impactos de partículas tan minúsculas como un grano de arena, aceleradas a fracciones de la velocidad de la luz. A la hora de rechazar una hoja de aleación de fibra de buckycarbono y titanio, de más de un millón de veces la masa calibrada de cualquier disparo, y que vibraba a una velocidad de mil quinientas veces por segundo, no había defensa posible. Un violento chorro de sangre salió del cuello de la víctima, pero el sonido que produjo fue casi inaudible.

Shepard ordenó a Ashley y esta saltó de la puerta. El otro estaba volteando hacia su compañero, cuando se encontró de lleno ante la Jefa Artillera. Una llave de artes marciales y un pisotón a la base de la espalda fueron mas que suficientes para incapacitarlo. Un ruido que venía del pasillo contiguo los puso en alerta. Voltearon a toda velocidad, solo para encontrar al tercer hostil con el torax perforado completamente por un rayo de partículas. Dana salió de atrás, asintiendo y señalando la puerta del departamento.

Sin que se lo ordenaran, Garrus se enfocó a abrir la puerta, mientras el ruido del interior lo obligaba a darse prisa:

– ¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato!

– ¡No!, ¡sueltame, miserable!

La violencia de las voces hizo al turiano perder la concentración por un segundo. Esa clase de cosas no eran su fuerte. Tali podía haber hecho ese trabajo en menos tiempo. "_Lástima que decidió quedarse a ayudarle al Ingeniero Adams..."_

– Garrus... – masculló Ash detrás de él, con tono apremiante. La situación adentro estaba degenerando y no había tiempo que perder.

Enfocó su mente de nuevo en la tarea a la mano. El seguro de la puerta se abrió sin el más mínimo ruido. Ash se colocó a la izquierda, Shepard a la derecha y Garrus permaneció al frente, con los demás atrás de él. El Espectro dio la orden y penetraron raudamente en el departamento, como si fueran un tornado.

Los perpetradores ignoraban que los tenían casi encima.

Al entrar a la estancia principal, encontró a dos hombres en las mismas armaduras negras de los de afuera. Uno de ellos estaba recargado en la pared, con un rifle en las manos, observando la escena frente a él, observando con malicia. El otro no traía casco y batallaba para quitarse la parte inferior de la armadura. En una repisa lateral, había una pistola Predator, que probablemente pertenecía a los agresores. Y arrodillada frente a él, estaba una chica de estilizados lentes y cabello recogido negro, atada de pies y manos. Vestía de manera provocativa, tenía el pelo revuelto y desordenado y un moretón en el rostro. A los pies del grupo, yacían tres cuerpos inertes, con las armaduras blanco y negro distintivas de Cerberus.

El entrenamiento militar del extraterrestre entró en juego rápidamente. En una fracción de segundo apuntó al que amenazaba a la civil y disparó un solo tiro, que fue a incrustarse en la cabeza del agresor, dejándole un pequeño agujero en la frente, y que provoco un chillido de horror de la chica. Ashley dirigió su Scimitar IX al pecho del que reía y disparó un par de veces. Varios impactos se formaron en la armadura del otro, llegados del arma de la mujer, que no rebotaron en ninguna barrera cinética. El pobre diablo no se levantó.

Shepard hizo una seña. La Coronel Sterling y el otro soldado revisaron el resto del lugar. Cinco segundos después, el grito de "¡despejado!" les indicó que las amenazas habían sido neutralizadas completamente.

– Todo limpio Comandante... – mencionó la oficial de la FER.

Garrus sin embargo no estaba tan seguro. Las cosas habían salido muy bien, excelentes de hecho... Tenía esa extraña sensación de que se le escapaba algo.

– No me hagan daño, por favor... Yo solo venía por una taza de café... – la civil lloriqueaba y su voz estaba al punto de la histeria...

– No se preocupe, señorita. Mi nombre es Ashley Williams, de la Alianza de Sistemas... – la Jefa se acercó a desatarla, mientras Shepard establecía comunicación con el alto mando – ...permitame un momento y la sacaremos de aquí – comentó, mientras le quitaba las ataduras.

Mientras tanto el turiano repasaba mentalmente lo que veía. Mobiliario, paredes, cajas de circuitos, instalación eléctrica. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, salvedad de los cuerpos de los operativos de Cerberus en el suelo, y la civil que no parecía tener ningún motivo para estar ahí. Algo sospechoso en si mismo, suponiendo que el enemigo sabía que irían por ellos y que la FER iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar la información robada. Había esperado una operación más agitada. Quizá habían corrido con suerte y los mandos terroristas no habían previsto una respuesta tan rápida. No lo creía. Sus tripas le decían que habían pasado algo por alto, pero no podía poner el dedo -o la garra para más precisión- en lo que era exactamente...

– Área asegurada. Hay cinco bajas enemigas y rescatamos a una civil con heridas leves. Manden asistencia medica – ordenó Shepard hacia el micrófono en su armadura.

– De acuerdo Comandante. El Almirante Hunter quiere hablar con ustedes. Cambie a transmisión holográfica por favor, – ordenó la voz al micrófono. El hombre rezumaba fastidio por todos lados, pero se concentraba en no demostrarlo. Ajustó algunas cosas en su omniherramienta, mientras los demás registraban los cadáveres.

Garrus reflexiono un momento, mientras Shepard conferenciaba con los mandos de la operación: El Almirante Hunter, la Embajadora Hayes y el Detective Chellick. El último un viejo conocido suyo. Los primeros, las mas recientes personalidades de la escena política de la galaxia. No envidiaba el papel del Comandante en semejante reunión de personalidades.

Iba a escoltar a la chica hacia afuera, para llevarla con los médicos, cuando la imagen y la voz inquisitiva de Lisa Hayes, que salían de la omniherramienta de Shepard, lo detuvieron en seco:

–[Señor Vakarian, ¿podría preguntarle a la mujer junto a usted su nombre, y decirle que se acerque a la cámara, por favor?...]– el turiano volteo inmediatamente hacia la proyección holográfica y contesto con cortesía:

– Seguro que si, Embajadora.

Shepard caminó hacia a ellos, mientras Garrus señalaba a la mujer, deteniendo su andar. El extraterrestre la acercó la cámara, mientras preguntaba:

– ¿Cual es su nombre señorita?.

Garrus Vakarian había visto las caras de muchos criminales en su tiempo en Seg-C. Los rostros de algunos de los más depravados y violentos lo habían sorprendido, por la naturalidad con que eran capaces de pasar del frenesí a la tranquilidad. Era una ocurrencia que le había enseñado las múltiples facetas, de lo peor que la galaxia podía ofrecer. Mientras veía una sonrisa fugaz cruzar el rostro de la civil, acompañada de un gesto de confianza que estaba fuera de lugar en una asustada rehén de secuestro, Garrus se puso rígido. Quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero el tono histérico y el rostro de miedo reflejados en ella habían desaparecido. En su lugar, una faz serena y la voz mas sensual que jamás había oído, mencionó:

– Me llamo Circe Stilwell... pero creo que la Embajadora Hayes ya sabe eso. – La sonrisa que pensaba haber imaginado, era en suma real y patente.

Ambos Shepard y Garrus cruzaron rápidas miradas de sorpresa, que aumentaron en definitiva, cuando la voz firme del Almirante Hunter ordenó:

–[Comandante: Haga el favor de arrestar a la señorita Stilwell y escoltarla al mando de campo.]

– ¿Bajo que cargos, Almirante? – inquirió el militar, sinceramente intrigado por lo que acababa de pasar.

–[¡Conspiración, espionaje y posesión ilegal de información clasificada de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech!...]

* * *

Miranda Lawson, en su presente personalidad falsa de Circe Stilwell, esperó a que su escolta, conformada por tres elementos de Seg-C y dos soldados de la FER fuertemente armados, todos presididos por el Comandante Shepard, terminara de ensamblarse y posicionarse alrededor de ella, con ceño de indiferencia. La habían hecho esperar un poco para verificar su historial y sin duda como una medida destinada a ponerla nerviosa, antes de "encaminarla" al centro de operaciones provisional que se había montado en el precinto del Bajo Distrito Tayseri. Circe Stilwell, la máscara, cuya personalidad provocativa, era a pesar de todo la fachada de una niña insegura y caprichosa, se habría puesto inmediatamente nerviosa por ese simple hecho. En cambio Miranda Lawson, el epítome de la perfección humana y leal creyente de la labor del Hombre Ilusorio, no se dignaba dejar que otra cosa, salvo el mas sincero aburrimiento, la abordara.

Usar una táctica tan malditamente burda contra ella, era invitar al desastre. Su padre, el magnate Henry Lawson, había "trabajado" en ella como en ninguna de las otras "hijas" que había encargado, con la única finalidad de conseguir el perfecto heredero a su personal imperio mercantil. Le había destinado cuantiosos créditos, dándole todo aquello que quería, pero considerándola una inversión más de esas que le habían permitido convertirse en uno de los hombres mas ricos de la galaxia. Su educación había sido la mejor que el dinero podía comprar (que era algo más que excelente). Sus destrezas físicas no tenían rival, sus habilidades bioticas hacían palidecer a muchos exponentes humanos y asari, sin mencionar su intenso entrenamiento en diversas disciplinas como el uso de armas, tácticas, subterfugios, seducción, espionaje y una larga cadena de etcéteras. La cereza del pastel eran las extensas modificaciones genéticas que su padre había encargado a expertos de mil mundos...

Ella representaba la elongación del concepto de lo "humanamente posible", hasta límites insospechados.

Su vida fuera de la controlada burbuja en que su padre la había criado, la había vuelto consciente de muchas de las situaciones políticas de la comunidad interestelar. Sobre todo algunas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Pese a todo, una sola persona no podía competir con las enormes mareas que definían el rumbo de civilizaciones enteras.

Pero una organización como Cerberus si que podía...

Imaginaba la momentánea sonrisa de satisfacción del Hombre Ilusorio. Había calculado las circunstancias con suma precisión y hasta el momento no se estaba equivocando. Cuando le mencionó por primera vez ese plan, no estaba segura de que los recios dignatarios de la FER fueran a caer en semejante argucia. Las últimas horas, sin embargo, habían resultado una confirmación de cuan grandes eran las capacidades de manipulación de su jefe. El proceder del Almirante y su esposa había sido predicho y se estaba cumpliendo casi punto por punto.

Mientras los soldados la llevaban hacia donde los representantes de los poderes esperaban, dio cauce a la siguiente parte de la estrategia. Dirigió sus baterías contra el hombre cuyo encargo era vigilarla:

– ¡Comandante Shepard!. Finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerlo en persona. He estado muy al pendiente de sus acciones. – comentó, mientras los soldados la guiaban.

– ¡Silencio! – ordenó uno de los de Seg-C, sin detenerse.

Shepard no respondió, quizás prevenido por sus propias experiencias con sus correligionarios, pero la chica pudo ver como apretaba la mandíbula ligeramente. Bien...

– Comandante: Sin importar lo que haya visto u oído acerca de nosotros, puedo asegurarle que Cerberus no es su enemigo...

– ¡Silen... – el guardia iba a reconvenirla de nuevo, pero una seña de Shepard lo detuvo:

– ¡Digale eso al Almirante Kahoku! – respondió, volteando a verla, mientras se acercaban a la entrada del precinto, en una de las plataformas superiores del distrito.

Miranda no dijo nada, solo estudiando el semblante ligeramente molesto del militar. Shepard no recibió respuesta y estaba por voltear de nuevo para seguir su camino, cuando Miranda habló de nuevo:

– ¡El Almirante Kahoku fue una víctima desafortunada!. Pero en esta clase de circunstancias siempre hay daños colaterales... – mencionó sin la mas mínima contrición.

El recio Shepard se acercó a ella, encarándola, y provocando miradas de suspicacia de los otros escoltas:

– ¡Su organización mató al Almirante por descubrir demasiado de sus operaciones!. ¡¿Explíqueme como entra eso, dentro de la definición de daño colateral? – el hombre era fuerte, sin ser excesivamente musculoso. Sabía como intimidar a la gente, y eso le daba un aura de ligero salvajismo que la chica consideraba muy excitante. Pero no se dejó asustar. Miranda había tratado con cosas más sobrecogedoras allá afuera.

Se limitó a sonreír socarronamente:

– A veces, Comandante, la rigidez de la milicia entra en conflicto con nuestra manera de hacer las cosas. Si me dieran un crédito por cada vez que la burocracia de la Alianza bloquea iniciativas más agresivas para asegurar la seguridad de la Humanidad, probablemente ya habría podido comprar la galaxia entera...

– ¡El terrorismo del que hacen gala desvirtúa cualquier buena intención que puedan esgrimir en su defensa! – el militar clavó su mirada penetrante en ella. La pasión y carisma de ese hombre eran innegables, pero Miranda se rehusó a caer.

– ¡No me esperaba esa veta de ingenuidad en usted Shepard!. Piense en esto: Tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. ¡Y Saren y los Segadores no van a tomarse las cosas con la misma dosis de ética! – comentó y escudriñó los ojos cafés del hombre:

"_Veamos como reacciona a semejante rejón"..._

– ¿Que sabe usted de los Segadores? – el tipo rompió el espacio personal de Miranda, de manera agresiva.

"_Justo en el blanco..."_

– Más de lo que usted cree... – la chica se alejó ligeramente, en un gesto perfectamente calculado para mostrar sumisión, quedándose en el cerco que los soldados habían formado a su alrededor – ...pero eso no parece importarle a sus jefes. En lugar de dejarlo continuar su caza del renegado Saren Arterius, lo confinan a una nave extraterrestre, a hacer de "recadero glorificado" del Consejo... – inyecto una dosis suficiente de escarnio en su voz. Solo lo estrictamente necesario.

La agente de Cerberus pudo ver la seriedad y profesionalismo del Comandante diluirse sutilmente. La emoción estaba allí. Solo tenía que exacerbarla un poco...

– ¿No es cierto que Saren ha probado ser un oponente elusivo?, ¿y que en concierto con los Segadores puede ser considerado la mayor amenaza de la galaxia en este instante?...

Podía saborear la indecisión del hombre en sus ojos. Estaba devanandose los sesos, eligiendo entre su deber a la Alianza y al Consejo, y su necesidad de perseguir al que consideraba hasta el momento su máximo rival, y la mayor amenaza para la galaxia.

Y Miranda podía ver toda esa insatisfacción reflejada en un ligero destello de su mirada.

Toda.

– ¡Esta conversación se acabó! – ordenó el Héroe de Elysium a la escolta y se volteo para ignorarla. Ella lo tomó del hombro:

– ¿Cree usted que puede permanecer impasible, cuando la galaxia esta por irse al demonio?... – los oficiales a su alrededor sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron, pero la chica no cedió:

– ¡Lo reto a que me mire a los ojos y me diga con toda franqueza que puede hacerlo!... ¿no?... ¡ya lo sabía! – miró a los demás de reojo y clavó su cerúlea mirada en la de Shepard, cuyo rostro era una expresión de enojo. Oscilaba entre su rostro y su mano posada en su hombro.

– ¡Importa poco lo que ustedes sepan de los Segadores!. Después de lo que he visto, no me fío de Cerberus... – y Locke Shepard, enojado, retiró su hombro abruptamente.

Lawson solo sonrió:

– No tiene que hacerlo Comandante. Solo recuerde que "Los motivos de Cerberus, son los motivos de la Humanidad"... – lo miró esbozar un ceño de razonable duda:

– ¿No me cree?... Pronto lo hará.

El hombre echo a andar de nuevo, y los demás se acercaron para obligarla a avanzar. Miranda les dirigió una mirada que podía helar el infierno y los dejó atrás. Estaba segura de que el dardo había calado muy hondo dentro del oficial de la Alianza. Todo se desarrollaba a pedir de boca...

* * *

Garrus y Ashley aún permanecían en la casa de seguridad. El Comandante había ordenado que apoyaran a sus aliados en lo que pudieran. El turiano sabía de tecnología y estaba asesorando a los técnicos de la Fuerza. Los "fierros" en que la base de datos estaba almacenada eran hardware de punta, y a pesar de la versatilidad de la FER y su eficacia para acceder a sistemas enemigos, el proceso de recuperar la información iba a tardar un poco.

"_Tali ó Kaidan habrían hecho las cosas más faciles,"_ pensó. –De hecho, si había algo que Garrus reconocía al extinto humano, había sido su extensivo conocimiento de electrónica y su facilidad para adaptar sus técnicas a las necesidades de la situación–. Había considerado al tipo como agradable y poco prejuicioso -para ser un humano claro-, y de cierta forma fue un mejor compañero de aventuras que muchos otros que había tenido en sus años de oficial de la ley...

Virmire había convertido todo eso en polvo.

"_¡Maldito seas Saren!, como si hiciera falta echar todavía mas lodo sobre el honor turiano..."_

Volteo a ver a sus compañeras:

Ashley había hecho buenas migas con la Coronel Sterling, de esa forma en como las hembras humanas suelen pasar del trato ocasional al compañerismo mas acérrimo. Ya conocían a la Coronel. La habían visto cuando el ataque al SDF-3, habiendo sido de los primeros oficiales que los ayudó a repeler el ataque de las criaturas que Cerberus había llevado. Después la había visto cuando llego a la enfermería de la nave, inquiriendo por el científico al que Garrus había ayudado.

Aprovecho la actual coyuntura de hechos para preguntar:

– Coronel... ¿como se encuentra el profesor Lang?

En la cara de Dana se pintó un gesto de preocupación. La pelirrubia suspiró, para luego responder, desganada:

– Esta en coma. Por el momento no sabemos si podrá recuperarse. Las toxinas que ese monstruo le inyectó son muy incisivas, y provocaron mucho daño a su cuerpo. Aún con las terapias de las que disponemos, no hay certeza acerca de su recuperación.

– Es una pena. ¡Los espíritus lo ayuden! – mencionó el turiano, ofreciendo su simpatía. Desde el instante del ataque, la imagen del viejo doctor desplomándose a su lado, lo había rondado sin cesar.

La cara de Dana era de extrañeza. Ashley intervino:

– Quiere decir que lo siente. – mencionó – ¡Garrus es un buen tipo!... para ser un turiano, claro.

– Gracias por el voto de confianza, Jefa...

– ¡De nada!, ¡je!, ¡je!, ¡je!... – comentó Ash, con cierta malicia. Dana se rió de buena gana.

Uno de los técnicos hizo una exclamación de triunfo que no paso desapercibida a los otros. La Coronel se acercó a cerciorarse de lo que había pasado y mientras, el extraterrestre se desentendió de ambas mujeres. Todavía tenía esa molesta sensación rondándole los bordes de las escamas. Esa de que algo había pasado, que no habían contemplado.

Repasó los hechos en su cabeza rápidamente:

"_Cerberus ataca el SDF-3 y roba información importante, a costa de perder a su equipo de extracción. La información se transmite a la Ciudadela, a una de sus casas de seguridad. Al entrar por ella, encontramos que el recinto ha sido atacado por hombres de armaduras negras, cuya descripción coincide con el grupo que atacó el Precinto Zakera hace casi dos semanas, y que presuntamente trabaja para el Corredor Sombrío, según lo que el Capitán Chellick menciona... ¿Como se enteraron de esta operación?, ¿esta dispuesto el Corredor Sombrío a echarse de enemigo a Cerberus?."_

Hubo un segundo de incertidumbre en su mente, provocado por las implicaciones de semejante linea de pensamiento. De súbito reparó en un ligerisimo relieve en la pared. Se acercó a el y pasó su mano por encima.

Sí. Allí había algo...

Calibró su omniherramienta para buscar componentes electrónicos y la pasó por encima del bulto en la pared de plastiacero. Había una lectura muy débil, casi imperceptible. Tomó su rifle de asalto y golpeo la prominencia con la culata. Solo se hizo una abolladura poco notable.

– ¿Que pasa Garrus?.

– Creo que acabo de encontrar algo sospechoso. ¿Pueden ayudarme, señoritas?

Ambas chicas se acercaron hasta el abultamiento. Ashley sacó la escopeta y dio otro culatazo al área. Un par de golpes después habían logrado mellar la pared. Allí, velado entre el recubrimiento, había una especie de nodo electrónico complejo, que no había visto por estar escondido cuidadosamente, empotrado en la pared. No se parecía a ningún equipo que hubiera visto en su vida. El diseño sin embargo le parecía vagamente familiar. Al verlo Dana, frunció el ceño. La expresión interrogante llamó la atención del turiano:

– ¿Coronel Sterling?... – preguntó. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces en Shepard, como para no saber que significaba:

– ...¿Usted reconoce esta tecnología? –

– Me parece familiar... ¡Especialista Vickers!

Uno de los dos técnicos que trabajaban en decodificar la contraseña de encriptación del servidor, se acercó rápidamente:

– ¿Señora?

Dana lo dirigió hacia la pieza del equipo, que el soldado sacó de la pared jalando un poco los cables de conexión, pero sin arrancarla. Observó la pieza, verificándola de arriba a abajo:

– ¿Puede identificar este componente?.

– Parece un relé de derivación RRG-2564XS, de los que usamos en los circuitos conductores de nuestras naves y armas. Pero está... modificado – el técnico indicó algunas partes del circuito:

– No reconozco algunas partes y hay otras... – señaló con su índice hacia una parte del cuerpo, que parecía estar soldada con cierto cuidado, pero que de ninguna forma era parte del original – ...cuya función ha sido subvertida. Nunca había visto algo así.

¡Ahí estaba otra vez!. Esa sensación de que algo andaba terriblemente mal. De pronto algo en la cabeza de Garrus hizo clic. Tuvo una corazonada y verifico de nuevo con su omniherramienta. Encontró varios más de esos nodos desperdigados a lo largo de la casa. Observó las computadoras y la pieza y lo comprendió todo:

– ¡Ay no!, ¡_e_stán ligadas al...

Demasiado tarde. Al instante una serie de sensores se encendieron en diferentes partes del cuarto. Gritó a los otros que dejaran de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran realizando y permanecieran quietos. Apago la omniherramienta y bajó la pieza ocular de su rostro con sumo cuidado, escudriñando el cuarto.

Había cosas que había aprendido en la milicia: Como el más ligero sonido extraño, en un lugar donde no debía haberlo, podía ser el aviso de una muerte segura... como el más ligero humo podía revelar los laseres invisibles de un sistema de sensores... como la mas ligera presión sobre una placa sospechosa podía activar un artefacto mecánico y precipitar una tonelada de escombros sobre él... como un suspiro podía activar un explosivo sensible al calor y la humedad...

Todo eso y mucho más, pasó por su mente en ese preciso instante. Aguzó la vista y el ingenio, tratando de encontrar patrones. Reviso mentalmente su conocimiento acerca de las posibles maneras de engañar sensores oculares como el suyo. Mil y un ideas y varias miradas después solo encontraba...

Nada.

Nada que pudiera indicarle el tamaño del lío en que se habían metido.

Tardó un minuto, revisando de nuevo. Y de pronto encontró el patrón. Ahí, diminutos, empotrados a las paredes, invisibles cuando inactivos, pero inconfundiblemente vivos, ahora que la carga eléctrica recorría sus piezas. Relés secundarios que conducían una señal eléctrica de frecuencia muy corta. Había visto esa disposición de circuitos, solo en los libros de teoría. Muy pocos especialistas eran capaces de instalar un sistema así. Oyó la voz de Ashley Williams regresarlo a la realidad:

– ¿Garrus?... –preguntó con ligera ansiedad. El turiano decidió que era mejor no disimular la gravedad de la situación.

– ¡Me lo imaginaba!, ¡me lo imaginaba y no pude preverlo!. Es una trampa de variación de señales eléctricas. Hay artilugios disimulados en las paredes, que conducen cargas eléctricas de muy bajo voltaje... – señaló hacia varios lugares donde ahora percibía señales extrañas:

– Parecen ser detonadores finos, activados por impulsos eléctricos. Esta clase de trampa no es común. Es una técnica quariana que solo unos pocos grupos, como los salarianos o batarianos han podido replicar... –

– Y tal parece que ahora Cerberus también... – agregó Ash, mientras su compañero seguía escudriñando el cuarto. Esa clase de sorpresas nunca iban solas:

– En la técnica original, los relés están conectados al interruptor de un emisor de pulso electromagnético. Su misión es deshabilitar una fuerza de sintéticos o infantería con equipo electrónico sofisticado... – señaló al servidor, del cual el otro soldado de la FER se había retirado lentamente – ...sin embargo también pueden estar conectados a una bomba... –la reverberante voz del Turiano salió acongojada de sus cuerdas bucales:

– Si los sensores captan un campo eléctrico mayor al límite estipulado por las I.V.'s de los sensores, podríamos no vivir para contarlo...

Unos cuantos "¡maldita sea!" y otros improperios cortaron el silencio por unos segundos. Después se hizo la paz. Solo la respiración agitada de los soldados perturbaba el aire sepulcral de la habitación. Ashley preguntó en voz baja:

– ¿Podemos tomar la computadora y salir de aquí?

– No lo creo... –comentó el turiano. Ante la mirada de seriedad de los otros se apresuró a agregar:

– Si yo hubiera puesto esta trampa, la habría acompañado de sensores de movimiento y presión. Cualquier intento de movernos de aquí podría detonar la contramedida establecida. No tenemos manera de saber que es lo que va a a pasar a continuación.

– ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Hay alguna manera de desactivar esta trampa?

El extraterrestre dirigió una mirada a sus compañeras, que podía decir muchas cosas. Quedarse ahí parados sin hacer nada equivalía a la muerte. Esas trampas solían estar también conectadas a detonadores remotos. Si la persona o personas que la habían puesto aún observaban -y podían hacerlo si habían dejado cámaras ocultas en el departamento-, podrían activar el dispositivo manualmente y sería su fin. Por otro lado, no quería usar su omniherramienta para buscar las conexiones. Ni siquiera quería arriesgarse a usar el visor Kuwashii por miedo a detonar la trampa...

Maldijo de nueva cuenta el que Tali no estuviera ahí. Su enorme conocimiento de electrónica les habría ayudado a idear una forma de escapar de esa. Kaidan también podía haber encontrado una solución ingeniosa rápidamente. Probablemente ambos podían haber actuado con más seguridad, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí en ese preciso instante. No podía contactar con Tali hasta la Normandía, el requisito de energía para mandar un mensaje directo podía detonar la trampa. Y Alenko... bueno... Alenko era polvo radioactivo arrastrado por el viento...

Solo quedaba él para lidiar con esa situación. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Entonces les llegó una sacudida. Ash perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Dana solo se agarró a la pared que tenía mas cercana y los técnicos se tiraron al suelo. Un tremor hizo vibrar el edificio, acompañado del crujir del plastiacero y un rumor sordo que no parecía venir de demasiado lejos.

– ¡Eso sonó como un edificio viniéndose abajo! – la voz de Ashley Williams ya dejaba entrever mas que tensión.

El ex-detective reflexionó un minuto y, temeroso de que estuviera firmando la sentencia de muerte de todos, hizo lo único que consideró conducente. Encendió su omniherramienta a la frecuencia mas baja de operación y una vez que se percató que no habían estallado, escribió un mensaje:

"_¡Shepard, tenemos problemas!..."_

* * *

La puerta del austero cuarto se abrió de pronto y la prisionera y tres de sus escoltas entraron en la habitación. Reunidos en una mesa rectangular, estaban todos los personajes que Miranda esperaba. A la izquierda, en el extremo más lejano el moreno Capitán Anderson, en calidad de representante de la Alianza. A su derecha el Capitán Chellick, por el Consejo y Seg-C. Y frente a ella, Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter y Miriya Sterling. Todos expectantes a lo que Miranda-Circe tenía que decir. Todos con rostros de preocupación.

No podía pedirse una audiencia más dispuesta.

Los oficiales que la custodiaban se posicionaron a media distancia, con sus armas listas para disparar en caso de cualquier eventualidad. El Comandante Shepard fue a sentarse cerca de Anderson. Y tan pronto tomaron posición, el turiano Chellick empezó:

– Ciudadana Circe Stilwell, veintiocho años, profesión: Pasante de ingeniería, asistente personal provisional del arquitecto salariano Horath Lisanis, miembro de la oficina de Asuntos de Ingeniería y Planificación de la Ciudadela. Afincada en el edificio 25-A del corredor 3-B del Bajo Distrito Tayseri. Numero de registro social: 039521B7G, falso. Licencia de inmigración terrestre: 35HF658, falsa también... – el extraterrestre consulto los datos de su omniherramienta, el tono grave de su ondulante voz dejando entrever la gravedad de la situación:

– ...Los cargos que se le imputan y por lo cuales se encuentra usted aquí, son...

– …espionaje, conspiración, sabotaje, posesión ilegal de información, blá, blá, blá. ¡Meras fruslerías! – mencionó la chica, en voz desafiante.

– ¿Qué?, – la sorpresa e indignación se hicieron presentes en el rostro del alienigena. Sin duda el oficial de Seg-C no estaba acostumbrado a la insolencia, de parte de sus prisioneros.

– Ustedes ya saben acerca de mis múltiples crímenes contra el régimen de esta estación espacial, señores. Ahorremos tiempo y vamos al grano. Estoy aquí porque Cerberus tiene algo importante que decirles.

– ¡¿Como se atreve?... – el turiano se levantó de su asiento.

– ¡Capitán!– la voz de Anderson lo detuvo un instante. Miranda -Circe vio la indignación reflejada en el rostro del extraterrestre y sonrió para sí. Miriya también enarcó una ceja, en un gesto que advertía su diversión.

– La insolencia no le conviene en este preciso instante, señorita Stilwell... – intervino Rick Hunter, con voz tranquila:

– Quien determina que el mensaje de Cerberus tiene relevancia, somos nosotros. Y por supuesto una provocación de esas puede predisponernos negativamente – El Almirante comentó con desdén. Claramente no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular fácilmente. Eso agradaba a Miranda.

– ¡Entonces tendría que pesar en su conciencia la posible catástrofe que se avecina!... – contraatacó la agente, mientras los miraba a todos por turnos.

– ¿Catástrofe?, ¿de que habla?. Le advertimos que hacer esto no le ganará nada señorita Stilwell, si es que ése es su verdadero nombre... – respondió Chellick, no dispuesto a quedarse fuera de la situación.

"_El turiano pone su ira debajo de una máscara de profesionalidad..."_ la biotica reflexionó, _"...lo que no es mas que un alarde. Anderson parece intrigado, pero si hay algo allí que le moleste, esconde bien sus intenciones. Y el Comandante Shepard está donde quiero que esté..."_

La preocupación sin embargo, estaba cerca de su mente. Y tenía que ver con los otros humanos presentes. La tendencia de Shepard a la acción más que al dialogo, le hacía particularmente irritante la situación. No podía decir lo mismo de Lisa Hayes, quien parecía medirla de arriba a abajo sin prisa, tratando de hacerse una idea de su carácter y como podía influenciarlo. Rick Hunter también la veía sin prejuzgar, conteniendo sus emociones y esperando pacientemente. No quiso dirigir la mirada a Miriya Sterling mas allá de un minuto. La mujer del cabello verde solo la miró una vez y esa sensación extraña del primer instante en que la vio, se replico de nuevo. Había detectado algo desde ese entoncesd, y no se sentía muy tentada a ahondar en la sensación de disgusto que le inspiraba.

– Repito: Mi organización tiene algo que decir. Si deciden hacer caso omiso, pueden lamentarlo...

– ¿Es eso una amenaza? – preguntó Anderson sin perder la compostura. Lisa lo secundó:

– Su posición de fuerza es inexistente, señorita Stilwell. La base de datos que su gente robó del SDF-3 esta asegurada ya. Se encuentra rodeada de elementos de Seg-C y por si no fuera suficiente, nuestros soldados patrullan el lugar. Cualquier intento de una sorpresa terminaría con su lamentable deceso. Sin embargo, debo decir que ha provocado mi curiosidad. Hablemos de ese mensaje que tiene que darnos...

– ¡Vaya con la petulancia, Embajadora!. Si yo fuera usted, no apostaría en nuestra contra. Pronto se dará cuenta de que es un mal negocio...

– ¿Oh? – la voz de Lisa tenía un tinte de incredulidad incomodo.

Miranda sonrió, abiertamente esta vez. Gesto que no les paso desapercibido a los del cuarto. Una sacudida los hizo perder el balance. El rumor lejano de un edificio desplomándose, los golpeó sin misericordia.

– ¿Pero que diablos...? – preguntó Anderson e hizo una seña a uno de los guardias para que saliera a verificar.

La omniherramienta de Shepard se iluminó, avisándole que había un mensaje entrante. El soldado verificó el texto y entonces volteo a ver a Miranda con aire rabioso. Se levantó de la mesa con presteza y fue directo sobre ella, tratando de sujetarla. Ella lo eludió lanzándose a un costado. El otro oficial de guardia dudó un momento antes de apuntar. El grito del capitán Anderson despabiló a los otros:

– ¡Shepard!, ¿que sucede?

Miriya se levantó, encañonando a la mujer con la pistola Galant que traía consigo, mientras Chellick y el otro guardia se acercaban y retenían al comandante. El N7 volteo a ver a su superior con el rostro pletórico de ira, mientras forcejaba:

– ¡Cerberus ha activado una trampa en su casa de seguridad!, ¡mi equipo, la Coronel Sterling y los técnicos del Almirante aún están ahí, trabajando para extraer la base de datos!. ¡Garrus mencionó que es una trampa de variación electromagnética, posiblemente conectada a explosivos camuflados!...

– Solo una pequeña muestra de que no estamos jugando... – mencionó Miranda con helado aire de suficiencia:

– ¡Lo que oyeron fue la caída de un edificio abandonado, en los límites del distrito!. Por supuesto hay otras dos instalaciones, una de ellas el edificio donde esta la base de datos, y otra mas, un edificio de departamentos con población extraterrestre, que tienen trampas de esa clase. ¡Les sugiero que nos dejemos de juegos!...

Shepard volteo a ver a la chica, mientras los demás asistentes se ponían en pie, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio:

– ¡Si algo le sucede a esas personas...! – amenazó.

– Eso dependerá de sus superiores, Comandante. Semejante trampa es solo es una medida para equilibrar la balanza, – comentó la chica, poniéndose en pie, e igualándose al resto de los otros.

– ¡¿Como se atreve? – El capitán Chellick también parecía querer lanzarsele a la yugular.

– Basta de tonterías. La trampa esta calibrada con mis signos vitales y una estampa de tiempo. Si muero o no he sido liberada en un máximo de treinta y cinco minutos, puede haber consecuencias terribles para todos. ¿Decía algo acerca de mi posición embajadora?...

– ¿Supone que los aquí involucrados vamos a negociar con Cerberus, basados en la amenaza de fuerza?. ¡De ser así, se equivoca! – Rick Hunter alzo la voz como pocas veces alguien le había oído.

– Demasiada visceralidad... tsk, tsk. Eso no puede llevar a nada bueno – Miranda atizó un poco más el fuego.

– ¡Basta ya! – ordenó la embajadora Hayes haciendo una seña a los otros para que se detuvieran. La furia apenas podía contenerse en ese instante – ¡Si tiene algo que decirnos, digalo ahora!.

– Primero tengo condiciones para ustedes, si quieren recuperar sus datos y a sus hombres con vida...

– ¡Mencionelas! – ordenó Anderson, regresando a su silla. Lentamente los demás fueron retornando a sus lugares, excepto Shepard, quien decidió permanecer parado. Un gesto de impaciencia que el rígido entrenamiento militar no había podido diluir.

– Primero que nada necesito mi omniherramienta...

– ¡De ninguna manera!, ¿cree que vamos a darle una potencial arma nomas porque así lo pide? – espeto el turiano con desprecio. Una mirada de Anderson lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

– ¡Esta bien!, ¡traigansela!

Otro de los soldados salió corriendo. Miranda aprovechó el momento para agregar:

– Espero que no se le ocurra ordenar a sus hombres que intenten acercarse al área de la bomba. Cualquier lectura biométrica ajena a las que siguen dentro del edificio, o cualquier carga electromagnética considerable y la trampa podría activarse...

Chellick se puso blanco como la cera. Cosa nada fácil para un turiano:

– Habla el Capitán Chellick. ¡A todas las unidades de Seg-C!: Formen un perímetro a cincuenta metros del edificio. ¡Nadie puede entrar al lugar hasta nuevo aviso!, ¡sin excepciones!. Cargos mayores a quien traspase el cerco...

– Miriya... – Rick Hunter iba a lanzar una orden, pero la alienigena fue más rápida:

– ¡A las unidades de la Fuerza Expedicionaria!: Se les ordena cooperar con los oficiales de Seg-C, en lo que sea necesario. Establezcan una zona de exclusión alrededor del perímetro establecido por ellos. Medida efectiva al instante, bajo mi autoridad.

El efectivo regresó un par de minutos después, con un microchip. Miranda lo colocó en el guante especializado de su mano izquierda y el artilugio volvió a la vida. Hizo una seña a los demás:

– Segunda condición: Solo negociaré con el Almirante Hunter y el Comandante Shepard... –

– ¡Eso es inaudito!, de ninguna manera vamos a aceptar semejante... – Chellick replicó de nuevo, pero una seña de Miranda lo hizo callar:

– ¡Si quiere mantener las vidas de los civiles y sus elementos a salvo, capitán, hará lo que le ordene!. ¡ESPEREN. AFUERA!

– ¡No aceptaré que se me saque de esta negociación! – agregó Lisa Hayes. Anderson iba a replicar, pero Miranda cedió en ese punto y le permitió a la mujer quedarse allí.

Tanto los guardias, como el representante de la Alianza, la Zentraedi y el Turiano salieron, a regañadientes. Una vez que hubieron cerrado la puerta, la agente de Cerberus activo su herramienta. Buscó durante algunos segundos e inutilizó varios dispositivos de escucha, así como los micrófonos que transmitían el sonido a la habitación de observación de al lado. Una vez hecho esto, hizo un gesto con la mano y lanzó un holograma que pronto quedó perfectamente definido. La silueta de un hombre de cabello cano y facciones ásperas les dio la bienvenida:

–[Caballeros y Dama: Espero que Circe no les haya causado muchas molestias para transmitirles mi deseo...]

Rick se dio cuenta de la treta. Ni la voz ni la silueta eran iguales a los que había percibido antes. Lo que si era igual, eran esos ojos azules acerados, el único rasgo común entre ese individuo frente a ellos, y la imagen del Hombre Ilusorio con quien habló previamente. Distinguió en ellos una malicia y confianza que no estaban ahí la vez anterior:

–[Comandante Shepard. Un placer poder conocerlo. Aunque lamento no poder mostrarme como soy en realidad...] – comentó el Hombre, con cierto grado de sorna.

– Solo sus ojos son reales... – murmuró Rick, y los demás voltearon a verlo.

–[Muy perceptivo de su parte, Almirante Hunter. Si Circe no se los ha mencionado aún, esta conversación se lleva a cabo por medio de un canal tan seguro que ni con la tecnología de la Fuerza Expedicionaria serían capaces de rastrearlo...]– dijo ante el ademán de Lisa para activar su propia omniherramienta.

– Usted nos subestima. La Fuerza podría darle una sorpresa desagradable si se lo propone... – comentó la embajadora, midiendo al nuevo oponente frente a ella.

–[No lo hago Señora Hayes...]– señaló hacia el espejo de doble vista, donde seguro Chellick, Miriya y Anderson estaban observando –[...los alienigenas no conocen nuestras motivaciones, por lo que un proceder así sería natural para ellos. Sin embargo yo soy humano también, y se lo que pasa si se nos subestima.]

– ¡Mejor diga de una vez lo que quiere de nosotros y no nos haga perder el tiempo! – Shepard estalló. Los juegos de palabras lo hacían perder la paciencia.

–[El Almirante Hunter lo sabe bien. Quiero lo mismo que requería de él la vez anterior y por lo que entablé un "amistoso" dialogo en esa ocasión...]

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto. Lisa volteo a ver a su marido con gesto interrogante. Shepard no se inmuto, estando como estaba, al tanto de los pormenores del ataque. Rick mencionó a regañadientes:

– El Hombre Ilusorio se comunicó conmigo, minutos antes del ataque a la nave. Su intención era convencerme de que abrazáramos la causa de Cerberus. A lo cual yo me rehusé terminantemente...

–[Una decisión desafortunada. Y por la cual me he visto obligado a tomar medidas desagradables, pero necesarias para que entendiera mi posición...]

Lisa respondió inmediatamente:

– Eso fue poco acertado. Usted mando a su equipo a una misión desesperada, con inteligencia reunida en poco tiempo y por lo tanto pocas probabilidades de éxito. Sin mencionar que la información que su gente ha robado no es de importancia capital para nuestros planes y es fácilmente reemplazable... – mencionó, con el aplomo del rango de Almirante que alguna vez tuvo.

–[Se equivoca embajadora. La situación se desarrollo tal y como yo lo deseaba. Y debo decir que la FER ha hecho un excelente trabajo, librándonos de elementos cuya lealtad era dudosa o que abrigaban ambiciones incontroladas. Lo mejor que han hecho esos hombres, es proporcionarme información más detallada de sus capacidades de combate... ]– el Hombre esbozó una sonrisa mordaz, que heló la sangre de los presentes –[ ...la cual puedo comparar y complementar con lo que ya se de ustedes por otras fuentes...]

Eso hizo a ambos Hunter enarcar una ceja. Había una sombra de duda en esas palabras, pero antes de poder preguntar más acerca de ello, Shepard se les adelantó:

– ¡Es usted despreciable!. ¿Así espera que cualquiera de nosotros reivindique sus torcidas pretensiones?, ¡tiene que estar loco de atar! – contraatacó el militar, claramente enardecido.

– Comandante... – intervino Lisa, haciéndole una seña para que la dejara hablar. Después se dirigió a la figura holográfica que dominaba el cuarto:

– Mi esposo hizo bien en rechazar su propuesta. Y en cuanto a la información que tiene de nosotros, no pasa de ser un alarde. Solo ha habido dos operaciones militares de la Fuerza, desde que llegamos a este universo. Nuestra escaramuza con la Flota de la Ciudadela...

– Yo no llamaría a eso una escaramuza... – comentó Rick por lo bajo.

– ...y el rescate de la MSV Destino, de manos del grupo mercenario "Los Soles Azules", en las inmediaciones de los Sistemas Terminus. Mientras que la primera operación es muy conocida, de la segunda hemos dado pocos detalles. Por tanto, realmente tiene muy poco con que contrastar los datos que sus hombres han adquirido... –

– [Asumir de esa manera es un error, embajadora. Pero no voy a sacarla de él. Solo les diré que tengo más inteligencia acerca de su ejercito, de lo que pueden concebir. Y el Comandante Shepard puede dar fe de que mis amenazas jamás son en vano...]

– ¡En vano o no, si no desiste de su pretensión, haré que su organización sea cazada por la Fuerza Expedicionaria y usted traído ante nuestros tribunales para ser juzgado!. Crea lo que crea acerca del bienestar de la humanidad, solo está desesperado por obtener poder. ¡Y tanto en su universo como en el mío hay maneras de tratar con tal clase de gentes! – Lisa descargó en esa diatriba, cuanto rencor el tipo frente a ella le estaba inspirando.

–[¡Ah!... Temo que su malentendida superioridad moral saca a relucir lo peor de ustedes. Los vuelve ciegos a las cosas importantes que suceden en la galaxia. Pero ni toda la moralidad de la Alianza... – el hombre volteo a ver a Shepard, cuya mirada indignada lo decía todo – ...ni la buena voluntad de la Fuerza Expedicionaria... – en ese punto, le devolvió un gesto helado a Lisa, que hizo que ella sintiera un ligero escalofrío – ...y desde luego, no las acciones del Consejo... nada de eso sirve para velar por el bienestar de la Humanidad. Pero las armas de su ejercito si que lo hacen, y las vidas de sus hombres, los del Comandante Shepard y las personas del Distrito Tayseri bien las valen, ¿no lo cree?... –

Shepard sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ashley y Garrus estaban atrapados justo en medio de ese fuego cruzado. Y el estaba metido allí, sin poder hacer nada para liberarlos...

– Un chantaje no le va a servir de nada, Hombre Ilusorio... – comentó Rick con serenidad inusitada – ...Todos nuestros efectivos sabían los riesgos de esta vocación cuando se alistaron. Y a pesar de que es un desperdicio de vidas, puedo asegurarle que esta treta no le dará lo que quiere – sentenció, aunque dentro de sí sabía perfectamente que Lisa estaba deseosa de salir corriendo a tratar de rescatar a sus hombres.

–[Usted es un tipo de ideas realmente fijas, Almirante. Pero le ruego que reconsidere su postura. No son solo las vidas de los militares lo que esta en juego, sino las de los civiles. Y considerando la traumática experiencia de su arribo a la Ciudadela, mas daño a la población solo va a ponerlos en su contra irremediablemente.]

Rick miró a Lisa y después a Shepard. A ninguno gustaba la encrucijada en que el Hombre Ilusorio los había puesto. Tenían solo dos opciones y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Solo el ligero gesto de cabeza del Comandante traicionó lo que iba a pasar...

– Almirante Hunter: Mi equipo también sabía de los riesgos... – mencionó el Héroe de Elysium, sintiendo un nudo retorcerse en sus entrañas. Una vez más tenía que decidir entre el futuro de la galaxia y las vidas de sus compañeros. Y a pesar que sabía cual era la mejor decisión, la gravedad de ella lo hacía sentirse miserable.

– Lo entiendo Comandante. ¡Y lo siento francamente!. ¡Si le doy a este lunático lo que quiere, muchas más vidas de mis hombres y los de esta galaxia se verán truncadas!... – volteo a ver a Miranda y al holograma:

– ¡Puede olvidarse de nuestra tecnología! -y ojalá que las familias de los afectados me perdonen esto algún día-. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Miranda iba a tomar acción y el Comandante Shepard estaba por abalanzarse sobre ella, pero un gesto del Hombre la hizo desistir:

–[Es una pena Almirante. Tal como dije la primera vez: Usted no esta capacitado para luchar por el bienestar de la Humanidad, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar. Por supuesto, veo inútil la necesidad de decirle que se arrepentirá... Circe: ¡El asunto queda en tus manos!] – dijo la figura alejándose hacia el fondo de la imagen y dándoles la espalda.

Rick se preparó para lo que iba a venir. Tener que lidiar con las "consecuencias" de esta negativa, iba a ser de las cosas que mas iba a lamentar. Sobre todo por la carga de imposiciones con las que su esposa iba a tener que lidiar. Pero no podía ceder al chantaje. Este comentario cerraba la discusión y agradecía a cuanta deidad conocía, por haber salido de esta negociación sin mostrar debilidad. Iba a levantarse para dar por terminada la entrevista, cuando oyó la voz de quien no quería que interviniera en ese instante. Miró a Circe y vio la mueca de satisfacción pintarse en su rostro:

– ¡Espere!, ¿porque hace esto?. ¿Acaso no tiene idea del peligro que corre esta galaxia, si nuestra tecnología cae en manos equivocadas? – Lisa estaba confundida. Entendía la decisión de sacrificar vidas de seres sapientes por el control de esos recursos, pero no que hubiera gente dispuesta a tomar semejantes decisiones con tan pasmosa facilidad.

El Hombre volteo de nuevo hacia ellos, acercándose hasta quedar en primer plano de nuevo:

–[¡Yo solo busco el mayor beneficio para los seres humanos, Embajadora!. ¡Al reservarse semejantes prebendas, ustedes mismos cometen un acto de mezquindad en contra de nuestra raza!. Pero por mucho que lo intenten, no pueden detener el avance de la Humanidad hacia su destino...

Díganme: ¿Acaso creen que ustedes son los primeros y únicos de su particular universo en haber llegado a este lugar?]–

La revelación inherente a esa pregunta, cayó como un mazazo sobre el animo de todos. Ninguno de los reportes de inteligencia que habían compilado, había insinuado siquiera la posibilidad de indicios de contacto entre civilizaciones de su dimensión y sus nuevos compañeros. La mera noción sonaba ridícula, pero provocaba en los Hunter un sentimiento de temor irrefrenable. Shepard salió al rescate:

– ¡Esta tratando de tomarles el pelo!. ¡No dejen que sus palabras los afecten!. ¡No se puede confiar en estos tipos!...

– [Un esfuerzo fútil, Comandante... – mencionó el mandamás de Cerberus, encendiendo un cigarro y dando una fumada larga:

– Lo que estoy diciendo tiene fácil explicación...

Seguramente sus aliados pueden decirle lo que es un crucero ligero clase "Garfish", código de identificación "SCL-96-Trident", presumiblemente perdido hace al menos dos años de su tiempo. Ha resultado una fuente de información muy completa respecto de ellos. Eso sin contar las otras naves y los restos de tecnología de naves tirolianas, que han aparecido por aquí en distintos periodos...]

Ninguno de ellos hizo comentarios. Pero lo que el Hombre Ilusorio vio en los ojos de ambos mandatarios de la FER, confirmó cuan controlada tenia la situación:

– El SCL-96 "Trident"... pudo haber sacado esa información de los datos que acaba de robarnos. ¿Que hay de esa nave en particular? – Rick no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar, pero podía sentir el nudo de ansiedad subiendo como un líquido amargo desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

–[Una vez más Almirante, me trata como si fuera un tonto...]– el tono del Hombre se volvió bajo y frío, con una amenaza inmencionada rondando en el horizonte –[ ...pero esto le enseñará a no subestimarme.]

Un segundo desplegado salió de la omniherramienta. Rick reconoció la nave al instante. Habían desmontado algunas secciones y habían remodelado otras, pero el diseño rechoncho y alargado, como de pez aguja, característico de la nave robotech, seguía estando ahí. Ahora con el logotipo de Cerberus en uno de sus costados.

– ¿Que ha pasado con la tripulación?, ¿están vivos?. Si les ha hecho algo... – amenazó la embajadora, pero el Hombre Ilusorio ni se inmutó.

–[Me temo que cuando encontramos la nave, estaba en condiciones deplorables de conservación. Y casi toda la tripulación había muerto en formas poco agradables. Los pocos sobrevivientes que logramos rescatar no sobrevivieron mas de tres días. Degradación de sus sistemas celulares, un efecto similar al envenenamiento por radiación, pero más invasivo y penetrante. Algo lamentable a todas luces. Sin embargo la información que pudimos rescatar de sus sistemas computacionales, aunque incomprensible al principio, empezó a tener sentido después de un tiempo. Creo que hemos aprendido mucho de ustedes, y mi grupo científico me asegura que podemos sobreponernos a los altos requerimientos de energía de sus sistemas...]– comentó y enseguida chasqueo los dedos. Otra imagen apareció en la pantalla:

–[La cereza del pastel, sin embargo, es este artefacto, que recuperamos de manos batarianas, hace aproximadamente veinte años. No sabíamos que era ni su posible uso. Como verán parece una maquina de tecnología robotech, aunque ciertamente rudimentaria. Sin embargo, cuando el crucero cayó en nuestras manos, todo empezó a tener sentido, ¿no les parece?...] – el Hombre no se esforzó en esconder una sonrisa malévola.

Shepard volteo a ver a los Hunter. Lisa estaba demudada y el Almirante tenía el ceño sombrío. Percibió un murmullo:

– El sistema de transposición del SDF-1... – que salió de los labios de ambos.

Rick se desplomó sobre su silla. El mecanismo había desaparecido durante el primer viaje transposicional de la fortaleza robotech, sin saber como, hacía casi cincuenta años. Ambos eran solo unos jóvenes poco experimentados cuando eso sucedió. Ese acontecimiento había sido el heraldo de tormentas, de todas las cosas malas que estaban por venir...

¡Y finalmente lo habían encontrado!.

En manos de Cerberus...

–[Ahora pueden entender mi súbito interés por ustedes y su cooperación. Si entiendo bien su discurso, dicen esconder su tecnología para que esta no caiga en manos equivocadas. Estas particulares máquinas, sin embargo ya están en mi poder y las de algunos otros poderes de la galaxia. Ustedes pueden hacerse de la vista gorda y no cooperar conmigo, en cuyo caso serán directamente responsables del "mal uso" que se les pudiera dar a estos ingenios...]– el hombre hizo una pausa y aspiró del tabaco de nuevo, dando una larga chupada y saboreando el humo, para después dejarlo escapar:

–[...o pueden cooperar con nosotros para ayudarnos a llevar a la Humanidad a su verdadero lugar en la galaxia, con el mínimo derramamiento de sangre. La decisión es suya.]

– Le dije que esto se iba a poner interesante, ¿no es así Comandante?. ¿Porque no dice algo? – Miranda no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo. Locke miró a sus compañeros con fría reserva. Al final dijo algo que mas bien parecía una suplica:

– Almirante, Embajadora... no hagan eso, por favor. Significaría ponerse en contra de todo lo que la Alianza de Sistemas ha logrado en favor de la Humanidad durante muchos años – apeló. Las caras de sus compañeros le decían que iba a necesitar argumentos mas convincentes que eso.

– La Alianza de Sistemas... ¡bah!... sus intenciones son buenas, pero no están dispuestos a hacer los sacrificios necesarios – remató la agente de Cerberus. Podía leer la victoria en los rostros de los otros. Y de pronto, descubrió algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Rick Hunter se adelantó. El desafío en su mirada diciéndolo todo:

– Hombre Ilusorio: Debo admitir que consideré acceder a su petición por un momento. Y lo habría hecho, de no darme cuenta que su estrategia olvida una cosa fundamental. Por toda la tecnología de nosotros que pueda poseer, la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, el "como"... lo tenemos nosotros. Podrá entender esa tecnología con el tiempo. Inclusive puede hacerla funcionar efectivamente, si se empeña en ello. Pero eso tardará un tiempo considerable, aunque llevara treinta años de ventaja. A nuestro mundo le tomó diez años, con los recursos de la Humanidad entera y el genio de un científico visionario, crear esos artilugios. Y no fue una tarea fácil.

Le advierto: ¡Por cada minuto que usted y su gente pasen haciendo investigación, yo personalmente dedicaré dos de ellos a encontrarlo!. ¡Y no me importan las instituciones que tenga que derribar o a la cantidad de personas que deba perjudicar para lograrlo!. ¡Si quiere arriesgarse a una guerra, en la que nosotros llevamos la delantera, la tendrá!.

–[Almirante Hunter: Su reiterada negativa a llevar el destino de la Humanidad a buen termino me entristece. Pero no me asustan de ninguna forma sus amenazas. Ha firmado la sentencia de muerte de sus hombres y de usted mismo, ¡pero que así sea!...] – la sombra que era el líder de Cerberus, se desvaneció en el aire, cortando la comunicación, no sin antes pronunciar una última frase:

– [¡Circe!.]

– ¿Era tan difícil acceder?. Les advertimos que habría consecuencias. – la voz de Miranda se volvió tan fría como un tempano de hielo. Adelantó la mano derecha, intentando activar el interruptor de su omniherramienta.

"_¡Ashley!, ¡Garrus!"_

Shepard se abalanzó contra la chica, lanzándole un derechazo fulminante y confiando en que los reflejos de su adversario no fueran lo suficientemente rápidos. Pero no conocía las capacidades de Miranda Lawson. Ella lo esquivó, al tiempo que atacaba el punto debajo de la axila, con un golpe que hizo que el Comandante se paralizara un momento. Tomó la pistola pesada que el militar llevaba consigo y lanzó una descarga biotica al Héroe de Elysium, que fue a estrellarse contra Rick Y Lisa, que también se precipitaban hacia ella. Acto seguido descargó varios tiros contra el espejo de doble vista, haciendo que Chellick y Anderson, que estaban del otro lado, se tiraran al suelo. No se detuvo a averiguar si les había hecho daño. Los guardias de Seg-C ya estaban abriendo la puerta, cuando la mujer lanzo un estallido de poder, arrancando la puerta del mecanismo de cerrado, y proyectándolo contra ellos. Salió de la habitación disparando, sin dar cuartel a todos aquellos blancos que se movían.

Tenía que moverse rápido. La última parte del plan aún tenía que llevarse a cabo...

* * *

David Anderson no estaba nada contento.

La chica de Cerberus había conseguido maniatarlos como si fueran unos novatos. Habían cometido el error de subestimar a los radicales humanos una vez más.

La operación le había parecido extraña desde el principio, y lo más sospechoso de todo era la presencia de los hombres del Corredor Sombrío en un lugar donde no deberían haber estado. Mientras esperaba sentado en uno de los cuartos contiguos, observando a través del panel de cristal que hacía las veces de espejo de doble vista, veía al ex-detective Chellick dar de vueltas como león enjaulado. Sin duda iba a tener mucho que explicar al Consejo cuando esto acabara.

Un mensaje entró en su omniherramienta. No había remitente, pero el cuerpo de texto le dio una clara idea de quien podía ser:

"_Amor con amor se paga. Busca bajo las escaleras del precinto"_.

Solo podía venir de una persona...

Se excuso con el Turiano y salió al pasillo. Podía ver el nerviosismo de la gente de Seg-C. Se movían a toda velocidad, como hormigas rojas furiosas en pleno ataque a una colmena, mientras buscaban maneras de localizar y desactivar las trampas que los terroristas habían puesto. En medio de ese maelström de ordenes y reportes de situación, Miriya Sterling observaba los planos y esquemas del edificio donde estaba la casa de seguridad de Cerberus, en completo silencio y con la calma de un iceberg. Su rostro presentaba una expresión neutra, que no delataba el frenesí de su pensamiento táctico.

Anderson estaba extrañado, pero a la vez la entendía a la perfección. Si su propio hijo estuviera atrapado en esa construcción, el probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Se alejó del bullicio y caminó hacia las escaleras. Había varios oficiales parados allí. No podía comprender como es que su contacto quería hablar, teniendo cerca a tantos representantes de la ley. Los oficiales se movieron para darle paso y el viejo militar pasó, colándose por debajo de la escalera:

– ¿Hola? – murmuró, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

No había nada allí. Implementos de limpieza, cajas viejas y las chucherías que nunca faltaban en una estación de policía. Encima de todas ellas había una hoja de papel. Algo desusado y fuera de lugar en un mundo donde las transmisiones electrónicas habían sustituido a los medios físicos. Anderson tomo la hoja con curiosidad y observó el texto. Solo tres líneas, que parecían no tener conexión entre sí:

_Baja la niebla_

_murmullos en ristre _

_pero no prospera..._

Solo incoherencias a su juicio. Pero había también un dibujo, de trazos gruesos, como hechos con un pincel, acompañándolo. Era muy vago y no parecía tener forma. Pero, visto desde cierto ángulo y usando su imaginación, podía parecer una omniherramienta. El hombre tuvo una corazonada y escaneo el pedazo de papel con su propio dispositivo. Este procesó la información en el dibujo y empezó a reordenar secuencias de código. Unos segundos después encontró un mensaje:

"_Capitán Anderson:_

_Estoy muy agradecida de lo que hizo por mí. Aunque me temo, que la persona que me ha incordiado va algunos pasos por delante. Lo cual es ya mucho decir. Además de cubrir su rastro de manera excelente, ha dejado pistas falsas que me han desviado del camino tan claro que antes tenía. No pretendo cejar en mi búsqueda. Keiji se merece más que eso. Así, obligada por su memoria y mi propia debilidad, rebuscando entre los flujos de datos, metiéndome en lugares donde no debía de estar y frecuentando compañías que no debería, encontré..._

_Algo. _

_Algo que le puede interesar a usted y a su pupilo._

_La información que le dejo, esta almacenada en un servidor temporal de la Extranet. Una vez descargue los datos a su omniherramienta, ó en un plazo de dos horas al momento de recibir este mensaje, la información se borrará, como medida precautoria. No suelo trabajar gratis, pero considero que la valiosa confianza que me ha tenido no se puede comprar con ninguna cantidad de créditos._

_¡Ojalá esto le sirva!._

_P.D. Los versos haikai nunca han sido mi fuerte. Pero es porque no he encontrado hasta el momento la motivación adecuada..."_

No había rubrica, pero no era necesario que la hubiera. El viejo sonrió un momento y después miró el papel. El dibujo que acompañaba el poema se había desvanecido. Solo quedaban tres líneas de texto que no podían delatar a nadie...

Anderson hizo las maniobras pertinentes, reclamando y almacenando la información que la maestra ladrona le había abonado, y salió de abajo de la escalera. El interrogatorio seguía su curso y los oficiales no parecían estar mas cerca de desactivar las trampas. Se enfiló de nuevo al cuarto, confiando en que Chellick y Shepard pudieran ponerlo al tanto de lo que se había perdido después.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de observación, cuando vio a Circe Stilwell apuntar hacia el cristal. Su condicionamiento de combate entro en marcha a toda velocidad. Se tiró al suelo mientras oía el primer disparo pasar al lado de su oreja.

Medio precinto se puso en marcha cuando se oyeron los disparos dentro del cuarto de interrogación. Los primeros en responder fueron abatidos por la puerta que salió disparada. Los oficiales que aún estaban en pie iban a abrir fuego sobre la habitación, cuando la Comandante Sterling los detuvo, recordándoles que Rick y Lisa aún estaban adentro. Al contenerlos, dieron tiempo a la operativo para escapar.

Miranda-Circe salió del cuarto. Varios guardias de Seg-C abrieron fuego sobre ella, pero la chica se escabulló rodando, disparando y usando sus poderes bioticos para quitar a los elementos en las oficinas del precinto, sin tentarse el corazón para liquidar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en el camino. Algunos oficiales de la Fuerza también trataron de hacerle frente, pero Miranda los hizo retroceder, proyectando a algunos de ellos contra las paredes o usando singularidades contra ellos.

Miriya, que había desenfundado su pistola a la velocidad del rayo, siguió a la mujer escudándose con las paredes y el mobiliario. De cuando en cuando disparaba un par de ráfagas para obligarla a moverse. La vio saltar por la ventana, hacia una caída de varios metros, al tiempo que se rodeaba de un aura de poder para aminorar el impacto de la caída. La Meltrandi se apostó en la ventana, abriendo fuego cuando la tuvo a tiro.

La de Cerberus ya sabía de lo que eran capaces esas armas y no dio tiempo a presentar un blanco fácil. Prontamente corrió hacia una multitud de curiosos que se arremolinaban queriendo escapar, asustados por el alboroto, mientras se movía en zigzag. Miriya se contuvo de disparar cuando la vio internarse entre la multitud. Transmitió una orden por el comunicador para que las unidades restantes de la FER se sumaran a la búsqueda y ayudándose en algunas cornisas, bajó de las oficinas de un salto. La chica llevaba ventaja, pero la Meltran tomó velocidad en pocas zancadas. La sangre le hervía con el furor del combate.

La vio entrar en un callejón poco iluminado y se detuvo unos segundos para indicar su posición a través del comunicador. Penetró en la calleja con el arma desenfundada y escudriñando la penumbra. Por poco y no ve venir la ráfaga azul que llegó de su izquierda, pero ese sexto sentido que tantas veces le había ayudado en las peleas, la puso en alerta. Se agachó para esquivar el golpe y plantó una barrida a los pies de su oponente, que esta esquivó con una vistosa pirueta. Sin dar un respiro Miriya disparó su arma desde la cadera, provocando que su oponente se arrojara fuera del camino. La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato, varios tiros obligando a la oficial de la FER a guarecerse detrás de una pared. La comandante adivinó la posición de su oponente y sintonizando su arma a máxima potencia, lanzó tres ráfagas que chamuscaron la cobertura y los escudos cinéticos de Miranda y la hicieron apretar los dientes para ahogar una exclamación de dolor.

Esta su vez contraatacó, proyectando una singularidad que atrajo a la Meltrandi hacia si. Pero no pudo tomar el disparo para rematarla, pues la mujer aprovechó el súbito cambio de perspectiva para disparar por encima de la cobertura de su oponente, obligándola a moverse. El efecto de singularidad se disipó y Miriya cayó al suelo, reincorporándose de un salto. Se cubrió de nuevo al escuchar ruido proveniente de su izquierda y volteo rápidamente. Varios tiros la hicieron rodar hacia atrás. En un momento ambas mujeres quedaron de frente, encañonadas por las respectivas armas de su oponente:

– La situación esta equilibrada al momento, pero no por mucho. Mejor rindase ya, Stilwell. La policía y mis propias fuerzas están por llegar... – sugirió la oficial Zentraedi, mientras apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su oponente.

– ¡Siento decepcionarla Comandante Sterling!. Pero cuando lleguen yo ya me habré ido... – el cañón de su arma estaba apuntado directamente al abdomen de la otra:

– En su defensa debo decir que usted es interesante. ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera durado peleando conmigo más de veinte segundos!. ¡Es usted un verdadero incordio!... pero a la vez me resulta... extraña – mencionó Miranda. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

Lo que no le dijo, fue que enfrentarla había inducido en ella un miedo que no esperaba. A ella que había visto cosas allá afuera, que hubieran podido revolverle las tripas a muchos. Que no se había intimidado ante la presencia del Comandante Shepard y que había escapado de un precinto de Seg-C a punta de pistola. Mantuvo a raya la desagradable sensación, con gran esfuerzo. No es que eso fuera a importarle mucho a su interlocutora.

– ¡Comandante Sterling! – oyó los gritos desde atrás. El capitán Anderson y otros oficiales se acercaban ya. La mujer del cabello verde iba a decir algo, cuando una explosión sacudió el Distrito. Perdió el equilibrio un segundo y se recargó en una pared para mantenerse en pie, mientras un rumor sordo le indicaba que una de las trampas se había activado ya. Volteo a ver hacia el otro lado de la zona residencial, para verificar cual de las bombas había estallado, cuando una oleada de poder biotico la proyectó junto con los demás, hacia atrás con fuerza inaudita.

Miriya Sterling oyó a Miranda Lawson mencionar una frase lapidaria:

– Lo siento Comandante... – la chica observo los indicadores de su herramienta – ...pero por lo que veo alguien ya ha pagado las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones. Ha sido muy interesante jugar con usted, pero es hora de irme. Espero que haya podido despedirse de su hija...

Al oír eso, la oficial de la FER trató de reincorporarse, a pesar que sentía que la hubieran golpeado con un gran mazo. Alzó la cabeza, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, para ver a la oficial de Cerberus activando su dispositivo personal y tecleando algo. Lo último que vio, antes que su conciencia se desvaneciera, fue a Circe Stilwell alejándose hacia la penumbra del callejón, mientras el sonido ominoso de una segunda explosión se apreciaba a la lejanía...

* * *

La mente de Garrus trabajaba tan rápidamente como su fisiología turiana se lo permitía. Verificó los alrededores, siguiendo las posibles conexiones y flujos de energía, con el visor Kuwashii a baja potencia, mientras hacía memoria acerca de ese dispositivo. Las vivencias de excruciantes horas de estudio en la Academia de la Guerra de Palaven lo inundaron, pero el extraterrestre bloqueo de un plumazo toda referencia que no tuviera que ver con la disposición de los circuitos esquemáticos que solían usar trampas como la que los retenía.

Los recuerdos podían esperar...

Los sensores, recordaba, estaban normalmente conectados a una serie de microcircuitos que controlaban la alimentación de energía. Si encontraba esas conexiones, podía intentar hallar el modo de anular la trampa.

Pero hacerlo no era tarea sencilla.

– ¡Dime que hay alguna forma de salir de aquí con vida, Vakarian! – preguntó Ashley, conteniendo su nerviosismo e impotencia lo mejor que podía. Junto a ella, Dana solo acertaba a mirarlos, sin decir nada. No era una especialista en electrónica, y en este momento hubiera dado todo por tener a la mano a Louis Nichols, su compañero del quinceavo escuadrón.

– No lo sé Jefa... – mencionó el turiano mientras observaba sus alrededores. A lo mejor estaban condenados ya. Pero si así era, no se lo iba a decir a sus compañeros antes de saberlo con certeza. Una comunicación entrante en su omniherramienta, le puso los pelos de punta:

–[¡Garrus!...]– la voz electrónica del traje aislante de Tali, le sonó a partes iguales como una maldición impronunciable y el canto de un ave de primavera:

– ¿Tali?, ¿pero que...? –

–[...Shepard me notificó de la situación y la gente de precinto me puso al tanto con los detalles. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!. Hay una manera de salir bien librados de allí, pero es arriesgada.]

– ¡Si tenemos probabilidades de salir de aquí con vida, es mejor arriesgarnos!. El equipo anti-bombas de Seg-C no va a venir. Y quedándonos aquí parados no vamos a remediar nada – comentó Ash, entrometiéndose en la conversación. Garrus no recordaba haber visto a la Jefa Artillera tan preocupada alguna vez.

–[Jefa Williams... tranquilizate. ¡Todos escuchen!: Esa trampa requiere varios circuitos para funcionar. Si este espécimen particular se parece al diseño quariano original, pueden encontrar los circuitos empotrados en la pared visualmente. Son como pequeños bultos en lo que deberían ser paredes lisas. En el peor de los casos, Garrus puede encender su visor por poco tiempo, para ayudarse a encontrarlos, antes de que las I.V. del sistema registren el cambio del campo electromagnético. Lo que tienen que hacer es localizar al menos cinco circuitos e inutilizarlos con munición de protones...]

– Cuatro... – interrumpió el extraterrestre – ...ya hemos localizado uno.

– ¿Eso desactivará la trampa? – preguntó Dana, no dejando que su propia ansiedad la traicionara.

–[No, pero pero la munición de protones puede causar una retroalimentación negativa y error en los sensores de movimiento que vienen incorporados en los circuitos. La I.V. que controla los sensores tendrá que reiniciar el sistema, y eso les dará al menos cinco segundos para escapar...]

– ¡¿Y como se supone que vamos a salir del edificio en cinco segundos? – inquirió uno de los técnicos desde atrás, claramente alterado. Dana le ordenó calmarse.

–[¡Siempre esta la ventana!, ¡je!, ¡je!...]– oyeron otra voz de fondo: Wrex.

–[¡Si saltan por ella, Wrex y yo podemos aminorar su caída usando nuestras habilidades bioticas!]– completó otra voz: Liara.

– Suena arriesgado. ¡Y no solo porque tu lo mencionas, Wrex! – Garrus se burló, mientras trataba de prever todas las posibles resoluciones de esa situación. No lo logró.

–[Una vez más voy a salvar tu turiano trasero...]– agregó el Krogan, divertido.

– Yo puedo aminorar el descenso de estos dos... – Dana señaló a los dos técnicos – ...con mi Ciclón. ¿Pero que hay de los otros civiles en el edificio? – preguntó.

–[No hay civiles. Seg-C no ha dejado pasar a nadie desde que la FER aseguró el área...] – aseveró la Asari.

– Suficiente para mí – la Sterling mencionó.

– Para mi también... – agregó Ashley – ...¡pongamos manos a la obra! –

–[Hay una cosa más que deben saber. Deben hacerlo sin moverse de sus posiciones. Un movimiento demasiado abrupto puede activar la trampa...]– completó la quariana.

– De acuerdo. Deseanos suerte...

Garrus apagó la herramienta y lanzó un suspiro por lo bajo. Si salía bien de esta, tendría que charlar con Shepard acerca de comprar un seguro vida de amplio rango...

Ajustó manualmente los parámetros del visor y miró a las paredes otra vez. Ya había guardado en la memoria del dispositivo la localización de al menos dos circuitos más. Pero no le gustaban las posiciones en que estaban emplazados. Uno de ellos estaba arriba de la puerta de entrada, camuflado en el mecanismo de apertura. Pero el otro estaba empotrado en la pared, detrás de una repisa... y veinte centímetros de plastiacero.

Estaba en el alcance de su rifle de asalto, pero su arma no le permitía hacer un disparo preciso con ella. Si hubiera traído su rifle Mantis, penetrar la pared con un solo impacto no hubiera supuesto ningún problema, pero en esas circunstancias no había mucho que hacer. Oyó un ligero zumbido atrás de sí y observo a Dana Sterling ponerse el casco de su armadura y activar la interfaz:

– Desde mi posición veo varios circuitos camuflados...

– Uno arriba de la puerta y otro cerca de la esquina de esta sala a cuarenta y cinco grados – confirmó el turiano.

– Sí. Y además hay otros dos, uno cerca de la ventana, probablemente colocado en la pared exterior Y uno más en en el extremo de una de las recámaras – menciono la mujer apagando su dispositivo.

– Puedo tirar sobre el de la puerta y el que esta descubierto – mencionó la oficial de la Alianza – Con mi escopeta no será ningún problema – Ashley tomó la Scimitar de su espalda, dejando que el gas residual de los mecanismos de plegado del arma se dispersara.

– Sí, pero no estamos en posición de tirar a los otros nodos sin movernos – comentó Dana.

– Eso no es una opción. Tali no dijo nada acerca de desactivar solo tres circuitos...

La potencia de la escopeta era bastante buena para la distancia desde donde estaban parados. Garrus lo sabía, pero no confiaba en la munición de protones. Su poder de penetración no era todo lo bueno que el quisiera. Encendió la omniherramienta de nuevo:

– Tali: ¿Hay alguna otra forma de hacerlo?. No podemos desactivar todos los circuitos con munición de protones. Problemas de blindaje...

La quariana vaciló un momento antes de contestar:

–[Si... tienen que encontrar el nodo de retroalimentación principal y atacar ese primero. Les dará al menos tres segundos para destruir el resto. Al atacar el nodo principal los sensores de movimiento se desactivan, pero la trampa se pone en espera para dispararse. Si no han inutilizado otro nodo con munición de protones en los tres segundos posteriores, la trampa se activará. Pero si lo hacen bien, cada circuito deshabilitado en cadena retrasará el mecanismo. Al llegar a cinco, el sistema se reiniciará y les proporcionará diez segundos para moverse.]

Ninguno dijo nada. Sin embargo a pesar de lo desesperado del plan, no tenían mucha elección. Garrus programó su arma para dar la salida adecuada, al igual que lo hacía la Jefa artillera. Después encendió su visor. El nodo que habían sacado de la pared, parecía ser el punto de confluencia de los sensores. Ese era el nodo principal:

– De acuerdo. Este va primero... – señaló hacia el punto adecuado – ...¡pero a menos que ese cacharro tuyo tenga más sistemas de armas, aún necesitamos planear tres tiros más!... – refunfuñó el oficial de Seg-C mientras veía a Dana tomar su pistola Galant y accionar algo en ella. La chica arrojó la pistola hacia el alienigena, quien la recibió con un movimiento suave:

– Para el circuito de la esquina... – indicó. El arma era más liviana que su equivalente de efecto de masa y el turiano se preguntó que tanto poder de fuego podía desplegar. No se quedó con la duda:

– ¿Podré penetrar la cobertura de la pared con esto?

– Disparando a toda potencia, podría atravesar tu armadura fácilmente. A esta distancia no se requiere tanto. Con la mitad de la potencia bastará. Y si consideras que funciona a base de emisión de partículas de alta energía, es como la munición de protones de sus armas. – la pelirrubia mencionó, indicandole posteriormente como ajustar la salida de poder.

– ¿Y como vamos a deshabilitar los circuitos mas lejanos? – preguntó la soldado de la Alianza.

Dana solo le dirigió una de esas sonrisas pícaras, que pocos en la FER le habían visto alguna vez, -un recordatorio de tiempos más felices-. Garrus tuvo la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta y vio confirmada su sospecha, al observar la armadura mecanizada de la Coronel encenderse y abrir un par de compartimientos en los hombros, revelando un grupo de seis cohetes en miniatura, listos para ser disparados. El técnico Vickers miro a su compañero y este le devolvió la mirada con horror, mientras Dana aseveraba:

– Estoy fijando las posiciones de los blancos en el programa de puntería de mi armadura. A tu señal, neutralizaré ambos –

– ¡Es peligroso usar semejante poder de fuego para eso! – el corazón del ex-detective de Seg-C dió un vuelco. Empezaba a dudar seriamente de la cordura de su nueva amiga...

– ¡Es la única manera de neutralizar ambos circuitos sin moverse!. Pero mi disparo tiene que ser el ultimo, para abrirnos paso a través de la ventana. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos abajo... – la chica plantó los dos pies firmemente en el piso.

– ¡No tenemos nada que perder!. ¿Listo, Vakarian? – Ashley se puso en posición apuntando al área que Garrus le había señalado. Este ultimo suspiró y abriendo el canal de su omniherramienta dijo:

– ¡Tali!, ¡Wrex!, ¡Liara!, ¡preparense!... ¡vamos a neutralizar los circuitos en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...!

Ashley fue la primera en disparar. La escopeta de efecto de masa rugió y casi enseguida, el blanco que habían revelado en la pared se sobrecargó debido a la munción de protones.

Cuatro... tres...

Abrió fuego de nuevo. El mecanismo de la parte superior de la puerta también estalló, lanzando partículas pequeñas cerca de la entrada.

Cuatro... tres... dos...

Garrus abrió fuego sobre la esquina. La ráfaga de partículas ionizadas de la Galant quemó la repisa y penetró en la pared que albergaba el mecanismo, dejando un boquete chamuscado que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Cuatro...

– ¡Agachense! – Dana activó el sistema de disparo "Recluso". Tres de los seis cohetes que habían visto, salieron disparados. Todos se agacharon inmediatamente, cubriendo sus cabezas.

Tres...

Garrus alzo la vista, y vislumbro una segunda andanada de proyectiles describir unas maniobras casi imposibles y penetrar en la habitacion donde estaban los otros circuitos. La acción parecía llevarse a cabo en cámara lenta...

Dos...

Una explosion sacudio el cuarto. Astillas de plastiacero y materiales de construcción volaron por todos lados. Dana esperó un momento.

Uno...

Uns segunda explosión los desbalanceó. Sin embargo, la soldado de la FER no espero a que el caos se asentara:

Diez... nueve...

– ¡Vámonos!

La pelirrubia Sterling tomó a los dos técnicos de los brazos y activó los propulsores de la Ciclón a toda potencia. De un tirón los tres salieron disparados hacia la recámara, adonde los cohetes habían abierto un boquete.

Ocho... siete... seis...

Garrus ayudó a Ashley a levantarse y corrieron hacia la ventana también...

Cinco... cuatro...

Solo dos pasos los separaban del vacío. Abajo, Wrex ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de aminorar la caída de la Coronel Sterling y sus acompañantes. El turiano no lo pensó. Sin vacilar, jaló a la Jefa Williams y se arrojó al vacío. Las cosas empezaron a tomar velocidad a su alrededor, pero no sintió miedo. Confiaba en que sus compañeros de aventuras, esos que no lo habían decepcionado hasta el momento, pudieran rescatarlos...

Tres... dos...

Una serie de explosiones menores sacudieron la edificación, al tiempo que una burbuja azul de poder biotico los engullía. Vio a Liara de reojo, fuertemente concentrada en impedir que llegaran al suelo a velocidad terminal. La caída fue brusca, pero no lo suficiente para recibir daños de consideración. Pero al llegar al suelo, no tuvieron tiempo de dar un paso más. Una explosión gigantesca sacudió el distrito, reduciendo el edificio a astillas y mandando restos de metal y otros materiales volando y dispersándose por el área, propulsándolos hacia el frente con increíble violencia. A pesar de eso Liara no perdió la concentración, usando su poder como un escudo improvisado, para protegerlos de la parte más desagradable de la conflagración.

Fuego, esquirlas y humo salieron volando. Pero una vez que todo el caos desatado por la explosión se asentó, Tali, que se había guarecido a varios metros de distancia, corrió a su encuentro:

– ¡¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó, mientras extendía la mano a Liara, quien había caído a consecuencia de la onda de choque, para levantarse.

– Estamos bien Tali... – respondió la Jefa Williams, con una rodilla en tierra – ...al menos yo. Garrus sin embargo, parece haber perdido un tornillo... – señaló al turiano, quien yacía tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja:

– ¿Que sucede turiano?, ¿demasiada acción para ti en un solo día?

– No... – mencionó el aludido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ...solo recordaba la vez que me preguntaron si extrañaba mi trabajo en Seg-C. Agrega: "Escapar de un edificio a punto de estallar", a la lista de cosas por las que este trabajo es mejor que Seg-C! – mencionó con emoción poco contenida, mientras la quariana le ayudaba para reincorporarse.

– ¡Bueno!... ya estamos afuera. ¡Ahora quiero ver la cara de esa mujer Stilwell, cuando se de cuenta que su trampa ha fallado! – comentó Dana acercándose a ellos.

– ¡Ya lo creo... – comenzaba Tali, cuando sintieron el retumbar del piso, acompañado del sonido estridente de otra detonación.

La vista era de otro edificio derrumbándose varias cuadras mas allá. El sonido inconfundiblemente desesperado, de los gritos de agonía de cientos de personas, dio al traste con su alegría...

* * *

_**Oficina de Asuntos Culturales de la FER, Embajada de la Alianza,**_

_Dos horas después del ataque..._

El Comandante Shepard se levantó de su asiento y volvió a dar vueltas en la estancia. El salón de reuniones del área reservada de la FER, no era ni la mitad de espaciosa que el de la Alianza de Sistemas, en el mismo edificio. Caminó de una pared a otra, fijándose en el austero mobiliario:

"_Estilo militar. Solo lo estrictamente necesario para no ser minimalista. La Humanidad es la misma sin importar de que dimensión viene..."_, reflexiono, mientras volvía a su lugar. A sus espaldas, la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior mostraba a los transeúntes del Anillo del Presidio, mas alterados y ansiosos que de costumbre.

No podía culparlos...

La Ciudadela al momento, era poco menos que un caos. El Consejo había llamado a una reunión urgente en la torre donde se encontraba el salón de audiencias. La primera vez que había estado allí, la I.V.-guía de turistas, Avina, había dicho que su llamamiento a ese lugar era algo bueno. "Codearse con la crema y nata del gobierno de la galaxia era un gran honor y una gran oportunidad", había oído decir...

En ese momento la "crema y nata" estaba buscando un culpable, para la grave perturbación de la paz publica que había acaecido horas atrás. Y sabía que los Hunter habían sido llamados a comparecer. De cierto modo no envidiaba estar en su lugar.

A pesar de eso los dirigentes de la FER lo habían citado allí, para hablar con él. Su percepción era que querían charlar acerca de algunos puntos de su situación, que no podían esperar. Tenía una cierta idea de lo que podía ser, pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

En circunstancias menos apremiantes, habría sintonizado "Noticias de la Ciudadela", el canal informativo donde trabajaba Emily Wong, la reportera que había ayudado con una historia, meses atrás. Pero ahora no le apetecía oír hablar del incidente, y aún sin ver o escuchar los servicios noticiosos, el "Atentado de Tayseri", como la prensa lo había llamado, estaba en boca de todos. Verificar los canales de conversación de la Extranet, era igual a sumergirse en un conjunto de teorías conspiratorias, cada una más disparatada que la anterior, y que variaban desde un ajuste de cuentas entre las corporaciones mercenarias de la galaxia, operativos renegados de la Hegemonía Batariana empeñados en presionar al Consejo, por su favoritismo hacia la humanidad, una misión de los espectros que había salido mal, o inclusive un intento de golpe de estado de parte de Cerberus, para hacerse con el control de la Ciudadela. Los partidarios de esta última eran los más fantasiosos, aunque a creencia del Espectro, no estaban demasiado errados en sus presunciones...

– Shepard... – la voz del capitán Anderson lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El viejo oficial había entrado en la habitación, sin que se diera cuenta. El gesto apagado del "lobo de mar" le hacía sospechar que las cosas iban a empeorar todavía más, antes de que por fin vieran la luz al final del túnel:

– Capitán, ¿que sucede?, ¿cuanto más me van a hacer esperar aquí? – el Héroe de Elysium ventiló su frustración. Siempre había sido un hombre de acciones, y el hecho de que la Alianza y el Consejo le pidieran permanecer en la Ciudadela, mientras Saren Arterius estaba allá afuera, era algo que estaba llevando su paciencia hasta el límite.

– Tranquilizate Shepard... – el oficial se acercó hasta él y se sentó en una silla cercana – ...Rick y Lisa no te pedirían que esperaras si no tuvieran una buena razón para ello.

– ¿Rick y Lisa?. ¿Que pasó con "Almirante Hunter" y "Embajadora Hayes"? – presionó el otro para desquitar un poco su frustración. Le extrañaba de cierta manera, que su oficial superior hubiera hecho migas tan rápido y de tan buena forma con los "otros".

– ¡Vamos Shepard!, ¡tu no eres el mejor ejemplo de comportamiento protocolario, sobre todo cuando te refieres a los miembros de tu equipo!. Por ejemplo, me parece haberte oído nombrar a la Jefa Williams por su nombre de pila, varias veces en estas últimas horas. Si fuera tu oficial al mando, ya te hubiera disciplinado – lo puyó el veterano.

El Comandante profirió lo mas cercano un gruñido. Estaba consciente de que se había encariñado demasiado con los miembros de su equipo. Bien sabía que eso podía nublar su capacidad de juicio. Pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber tenido una escuadra así cuando lo de Elysium. Ese pensamiento le trajo a Kaidan Alenko de vuelta a su mente. El hombre reprimió un gesto de enfado. La situación actual volvía el sacrificio de su compañero algo inútil.

Y así sería mientras Saren siguiera libre para amenazar la galaxia.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de nuevo. Los Hunter, seguidos por la Coronel Sterling, entraron. Sus rostros se veían molestos y llenos de incertidumbre. El operativo N7 se dijo que a él tampoco le gustaría estar en su lugar en esos momentos. Rick se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer en su silla. Lisa se colocó del otro lado de la mesa, a la misma distancia. Ambos parecían muy cansados:

– Comandante Shepard, Capitán Anderson: Lamentamos hacerlos esperar. Las cosas allá afuera están verdaderamente mal, y me temo que ninguna cantidad de maniobras políticas van a hacer que los problemas que se están gestando, desaparezcan pronto. – sentenció Lisa Hayes, con rostro preocupado. El Consejo los había citado a la Torre de la Ciudadela y al momento estaba esperando. Pero en la mente de la embajadora, había otras prioridades.

– La amenaza del Hombre Ilusorio no ha sido en vano... – Rick continuó – ...Y ahora, con las repercusiones políticas de los últimos acontecimientos, vamos a tener las manos llenas.

– Embajadora, Almirante... no quiero parecer descortés... pero espero que haya un buen motivo para mantenerme aquí. El Consejo ha mandado varias llamadas a mi omniherramienta en los últimos veinte minutos, que he ignorado a propósito por recomendación del Capitán... – echó un vistazo a su oficial superior:

– ...Al ignorar al Consejo, podemos estar propiciando un incidente interestelar.

– Lo entiendo Comandante, pero me temo que hay asuntos mas importantes que atender. Y una vez que terminemos de charlar, estará de acuerdo conmigo que el Consejo y la burocracia galáctica van a ser el menor de nuestros problemas – la voz de Rick parecía salir de su boca, como distante:

– Capitán Anderson: Si tiene la amabilidad...

El veterano de la Alianza invocó su omniherramienta. Un par de movimientos después, una imagen se proyecto en el aire. Era un fragmento de video.

– Recibí esto de uno de mis contactos mas fiables. Puedo garantizar su autenticidad... – dijo el veterano – ...La grabación tiene poco de haberse hecho. Cuatro horas a lo sumo. Observen:

La escena presentaba a un par de Geth, en lo que parecía el claro en medio de una ciudad en ruinas. Ambos sintéticos transportaban los cuerpos machacados y desmadejados, pero vagamente conscientes, de dos soldados. Eran una comando asari y un operativo turiano, arrastrados sin ninguna delicadeza, hasta un claro en medio del lugar. Los acercaban hasta un grupo de trípodes, adonde los depositaron sin contemplaciones de ninguna especie. En el claro había mas cuerpos, empalados en lo que parecían estacas metálicas, que salían de las bases trípodes.

– Dientes de dragón... – mencionó Shepard, haciendo referencia al nombre con que la Alianza conocía esos dispositivos. La memoria de la primera vez que los encontró, en Edén Prime, le atiborró la cabeza de recuerdos pesadillescos por unos segundos.

Anderson detuvo la proyección por un segundo, enfocándose en los dos cuerpos que iban a sufrir el peor de los destinos:

– He identificado a las víctimas. Son los capitanes Deliana Armara, de las Republicas Asari, y Maximus Hieratis, de la Jerarquía Turiana. Ambos Espectros del Consejo.

– ¡Son los que me reemplazaron el la persecución de Saren! – mencionó el N7. Recordaba haber discutido con ellos las pistas que conocía acerca del renegado y los Geth. Ambos habían escuchado atentamente, aunque se veía a leguas su renuencia a creer en la existencia de los Segadores.

– Como puede ver, han fracasado. – sentenció Rick, mientras Anderson dejaba correr el video de nuevo.

La macabra secuencia continuo. Al sentir la presión de los cuerpos sobre ellos, los dientes de dragón liberaron la estaca metálica que era parte de su mecanismo mortal. Lisa se llevó la mano a la boca con rostro de espanto y Dana cerró los ojos, para aislarse del siniestro espectáculo. Pero el horror de ver los cuerpos de dos seres vivos retorcerse, soltando aullidos de dolor y agonía, mientras eran empalados sin misericordia hasta quedar atravesados irremediablemente por efecto de la gravedad, se agudizó aún más cuando fueron testigos de la transformación espantosa que estaban sufriendo. Era como si los cadáveres se recompusieran de pronto. Solo que en lugar de órganos y tejido orgánico vivo, sus sistemas fueran reconstituidos con piezas electrónicas avanzadas. Su piel empezó a oscurecerse y en el caso del turiano, a volverse descaradamente gris. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban emoción alguna. Habían dejado atrás sus anteriores personalidades, para volverse cascarones huecos de si mismos...

La toma cambió de perspectiva y enfocó a varios Geth desactivando los mecanismos para liberar los cuerpos suspendidos. Sin embargo el Almirante Hunter pidió a Anderson que detuviera de nuevo la grabación y señaló a un punto de la proyección. Ahí en el fondo, en el último plano, detrás de algunos sintéticos que veían el acontecimiento con curiosidad, había dos figuras encapuchadas que no se parecían a ninguna de las otras máquinas. El militar hizo un acercamiento. La grabación no era de la mejor calidad posible, ni mucho menos. Y las figuras del fondo no eran muy visibles. Pero Rick y Lisa habían visto ya muchas veces esa configuración, como para dudar de su vista:

– ¡Haydonitas! – fue Lisa quien elevó la voz en ese momento. Miro a Rick con rostro de asombro. Este solo le devolvió la mirada con ceño perturbado.

– Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando el capitán Anderson me lo mostró la primera vez... pero ahora no tengo dudas acerca de eso.

– ¿Pero no se supone que los Haydonitas son sus aliados? – pregunto Shepard, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

– Eso creíamos... – respondió Lisa – ...pero esto cambia las cosas.

El hombre no dijo nada. Solo activó su propia herramienta. El también había recibido un video inquietante. La escena del Soberano atracando con las dos naves desconocidas se reprodujo tal y como los Hunter la habían visto la primera vez.

– ¡Supongo que también podrán explicarme algo acerca de este fragmento! – el tono del Espectro era acusatorio.

Rick lo atajó antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse:

– Recibimos esta imagen de una de nuestras sondas exploradoras. Tengo entendido que la sonda original que mando esta información fue destruida. Pero por protocolo, siempre se envían copias de seguridad a otras sondas y de ahí son retransmitidas al SDF-3. Según la estampa de tiempo, esto sucedió algunos días después de nuestra llegada a la Ciudadela...

– ¡Pero la estampa de tiempo en el cifrado de esta imagen dice, que al menos la habían tenido varios días en sus servidores!. ¿Porque retuvieron información de semejante importancia? –

– Eso es mentira comandante. La Fuerza Expedicionaria no retuvo nada... – intervino Dana acercándose a él. Rick la detuvo:

– Yo tengo el fragmento de video original, sacado de los servidores del SDF-3 antes de que fueran atacados y borrados. Este conserva la estampa de tiempo original, inalterada. Si gusta compararlos, podrá encontrar que, si Cerberus le envió esa información -¡y apostaría lo que fuera a que así fue!-, esta tratando de enemistarlo con nosotros. – completó, en el tono más sereno que pudo. No quería que las cosas se fueran a salir de control. No necesitaban un escandalo más.

– ¿Y que hay de las otras naves? – preguntó el operativo N7, aún no muy convencido.

– Son del mismo tipo de la que nos ataco en nuestra dimensión. ¿Quienes son sus propietarios?, no lo sabemos. Aunque con la información que tiene el Capitán Anderson, se puede extrapolar que nuestros aliados Haydonitas tienen algo que ver en todo esto. Si las cosas son como parecen, sus intenciones son hostiles. Y además, si pudieron seguirnos hasta aquí, es posible que sepan una manera de regresar a nuestra verdadera dimensión...

Shepard permaneció en silencio. Los otros, sin embargo, podían ver el reflejo de la lucha interna en su cabeza, en su mirada pensativa y confusa.

– Si Saren y el Soberano se aliaron con estos... Haydonitas, la situación no va a ser nada buena. Saren y los Geth por si solos, son la mayor amenaza que la galaxia haya visto. Si estos alienigenas les aportan tecnología militar similar a la suya, enfrentarlos va a requerir de toda la ayuda posible... – sentenció Anderson, mirando a los Hunter, dejando que el peso de la revelación se depositara sin misericordia sobre sus hombros.

Shepard se levantó y enfiló hacia la salida. Anderson lo detuvo:

– ¿Que crees que haces? –

– ¡Voy a detener a Saren!. ¡Estoy harto de que el Consejo me ignore, mientras la galaxia peligra!.

– Comandante... – Lisa creyó pertinente hablar con franqueza:

– No dudo de su capacidad. Los reportes de sus hazañas hablan muy bien de usted. Pero enfrentar a Saren y sus huestes, si están siendo ayudados por Haydonitas renegados -¡y no quiero pensar otra cosa hasta averiguar si realmente nos han traicionado!-, va a requerir más que solo su nave y su equipo. Necesita igualarse a ellos en el campo de batalla...

– ¡Pero adaptar su tecnología a la Normandía puede tomar semanas o meses!. No tenemos esa cantidad de tiempo! – el operativo de la Alianza descargó toda la frustración que sentía. Sabía bien que enfrentarlos sin ayuda, era como tratar de detener un tanque con una pistola de agua...

– No podemos adaptar nuestras armas a su nave. Eso es lo que causó este incidente en primer lugar... – comentó Rick. Batalló contra la idea que se estaba formando en su mente, pero se dijo a si mismo que la situación se iba a volver desesperada. Y si querían tener una oportunidad de volver, o al menos de sobrevivir, entonces tenía que ceder un poco:

– ...pero podemos cederle algunas cosas. No tenemos naves espaciales para competir contra las de los Haydonitas, pero podemos proveerle de vehículos y personal, con el que enfrentarse a Saren.

Anderson respingó:

– ¡Hacer eso podría llevarnos a un incidente con la Alianza y el Consejo!. ¡Si se descubre que Shepard...

– ¡Se descubrirá capitán... – intervino la embajadora – ...porque el Comandante también esta citado a la Torre del Consejo, y cuando no se presente van a empezar a sospechar!.

– ¡Ya no me importa lo que el Consejo pueda pensar!. ¡Si me hubieran dejado perseguir a Saren, no tendríamos esta presión asfixiándonos!.

– Shepard: El Consejo tomo las decisiones que ya conoces, porque ha habido presión política de varios gobiernos, incluyendo el de la Alianza, para ello. ¡Pero ninguno de ellos midió las consecuencias de lo que estaban propiciando! – el veterano podía entender la molestia y desesperación de su amigo. El había sentido otro tanto al conocer las resoluciones del triunvirato gobernante.

– Es comprensible capitán, pero de ninguna forma justificable. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora tenemos que encontrar el modo de remediar la situación. ¿Que necesita Comandante? – preguntó Rick.

Shepard se puso en actitud pensativa y después agregó.

– Originalmente teníamos un vehículo de capacidades terrestres, para complementar a nuestra infantería, pero lo perdimos en una de las últimas misiones. La requisición de nuevo material a la Alianza se detuvo cuando me asignaron como Oficial de Enlace. Si puede proporcionarnos eso, armas, municiones y un conductor...

– Podemos cederle un "Silverback"... – comentó Rick, pero Dana intervino de inmediato:

– ¡Almirante!...¡señor! – la chica carraspeo e hizo que todos voltearan a verla, sorprendidos.

– ¿Algo que quiera decir, Coronel Sterling?.

– Señor... con todo respeto. Esos VM-9 son buenos vehículos... pero les falta blindaje. Un diseño así no sirve para un campo de batalla, contrariamente a lo que piensen sus analistas. Sin embargo, antes de lesionarse, el Dr. Lang estaba trabajando en un vehículo que iba a ser mejor en todos los aspectos...

– ¿Se refiere al aerodeslizador SPARTAS que el viejo loco estaba modificando?... – Dana y Lisa sonrieron tímidamente:

– ...Estoy enterado de su proyecto. Pero ese prototipo tiene tecnología experimental que no ha sido debidamente probada y podría ser peligrosa.

– ¡Eso no es del todo exacto señor!... – dijo la chica sin vacilar:

– Yo he sido piloto de pruebas del modelo en el que el Doctor trabajó y puedo constatar que sus capacidades han sido probadas, con buenos resultados. Y además tengo más experiencia que nadie manejando esa maquina. La Guerra con los Maestros Robotech fue mi bautismo de fuego. Además... el Comandante ya conoce de mis habilidades de combate.

– En eso no tengo inconveniente alguno. La Coronel sabe manejarse perfectamente según vi hace rato y lo que Garrus me hizo saber después... – comentó Shepard.

Rick ponderó lo que Dana le decía. Lo poco que había visto de los SPARTAS en acción había sido lo que Jonathan Wolfe le había mostrado, durante la campaña con los Centinelas. Eran buenas maquinas, de diseño robusto. Y si el viejo científico había modificado los sistemas del que tenían a bordo, sin duda iba a ser un veritech superior a todo lo que había visto. Por otro lado Max y Miriya iban a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraran de que Dana se iba "de cacería", a una misión que podía ser muy peligrosa. Casi esperaba que la Zentraedi le dejara caer la nave encima cuando se enterara...

– Esta bien, – cedió, con una mueca de ligera preocupación:

– Si dices que el vehículo esta listo para el combate, entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo. Pero vamos a blindar un poco más esta operación. Adicionalmente le cederemos un escuadrón de asalto, armado con armaduras Ciclón. Y además le cederemos un "Sincro-Legioss" para apoyo aéreo. Jack Baker y Karen Penn irán con usted en calidad de pilotos.

Dana silbó. Los combos veritech Alfa y Beta equipados con sincro-cañones miniatura eran llamados "Sincro-Legioss" y representaban el máximo poder de fuego que un caza de combate trans-atmosferico podía tener. Y en manos del jefe del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-3, un vehículo de esa clase era una verdadera amenaza. No sabía que Karen Penn pudiera volar un aparato de esos. Sin embargo había oído rumores que decían que, en algún momento ella había sido piloto de pruebas de los prototipos Alfa y Beta, lo que decía algo acerca de su habilidad.

– ¿En cuanto tiempo cree que podamos salir? – preguntó el Comandante. La ansiedad por salir a perseguir al turiano lo carcomía por dentro.

– Si nos apresuramos, treinta minutos bastarán – terminó Lisa, aplaudiendo por dentro la resolución de su esposo de no permanecer al margen. Esas acciones les iban a causar problemas, pero corría de su cuenta sortear el temporal.

– ¡Daré ordenes para que Pressly movilice los técnicos de la Normandía a ayudarles en lo posible!. Quizá logremos recortar la demora a solo veinte minutos... – mencionó el Comandante, cuadrándose y saludando, para después enfilarse de nuevo a la salida. Dana hizo lo mismo y corrio detrás de él.

Una vez que ambos se fueron, el veterano Anderson se dirigió a los Hunter:

– ¿Se dan cuenta de que estamos enviándolos a una trampa, no es así?

– Sí Capitán... – respondió Lisa – ...pero me temo que no podemos hacer nada más por ellos. Sin embargo, yo no me preocuparía. Su Shepard tiene historial de hacer lo imposible y Baker, Penn y Sterling han pasado todos por muchas situaciones difíciles desde que se unieron a la Fuerza. Si alguien puede hacer lo imposible, son ellos. Sin embargo aún tenemos que pensar como vamos a hacer para que Control de Vuelo dé autorización a la Normandía para salir del Sistema Widow – mencionó, con gesto de preocupación.

– Hay una manera, Embajadora. Pongase en contacto conmigo cuando esté listos y dejen el resto de de mi cuenta...

* * *

_Veinte minutos después..._

Anderson entró en la oficina principal de la embajada de la Alianza, decidido a hacer lo que fuera para lograr que su pupilo pudiera escapar. Udina podía dar la autorización para que la nave saliera del sistema sin ser molestada, y el veterano soldado lo sabía de sobra. Había una manera más difícil de hacer lo mismo, que era accediendo al Área de Control de Vuelo, en la Academia de Seg-C. Esa alternativa sin embargo, era mas riesgosa. Era mejor su plan.

Cerró la puerta y caminó con paso firme hacia el despacho, sin que los guardias en la entrada principal pusieran reparos. No sería la primera vez que Udina y él quisieran tener una conversación privada, a salvo de oídos indiscretos, y los guardias ya estaban acostumbrados a ese proceder:

"_Ser el ayudante principal del embajador, tiene sus ventajas..."_

Penetró en la oficina. Donnel Udina estaba sentado en su escritorio, estudiando una serie de reportes, con una sonrisa malévola pintada en el rostro. Al verlo entrar, la cara de buitre del hombre se iluminó:

– ¡Anderson!, ¡lo he estado buscando! – dijo mientras veía al moreno soldado acercarse a él:

– ¡Ya se como obligar a que la FER nos entregue...

El tipo sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase. Un golpe cruzado de derecha directo a la mandíbula, lo silenció y mando al suelo inconsciente, tumbándolo de su silla. Una ligera mueca de satisfacción cruzo la cara del militar. Accedió a la aplicación de control de tránsito y dio autorización de paso a la nave de Shepard. Un minuto después, un mensaje de texto entro a su omniherramienta:

"Normandía en camino. Permiso de paso autorizado..."

– Misión cumplida... – masculló el veterano. Se acomodó en la silla del embajador y vio la información que el noqueado burócrata estaba observando. Esquemas, análisis de armas y un reporte de una I.A. peligrosa. Esa era la información que había sido robada a la FER.

Sin ningún remordimiento, tecleo un par de cosas en la terminal y la información fue borrada. Acomodó a Udina en la silla y salió de la oficina. Ordenó a los soldados que no permitieran el paso a nadie, explicándoles que el embajador quería estar a solas un rato. Y con paso tranquilo, salió de la embajada.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines del Presidio, David Anderson volteo a ver el cielo artificial de la estación, el cual se estaba apagando, para simular el ciclo nocturno. En la distancia podía apreciarse el SDF-3 y mucho más a lo lejos el nexo de relés. Creyó apreciar una pequeña perturbación eléctrica en uno de ellos, y luego la inconfundible estela azul que indicaba que una nave había entrado en el vacío corredor de viaje de un relé de masa.

"_Ya hemos hecho lo nuestro, Shepard. Lo demás depende de ti..."_

* * *

_Siguiente capitulo:  
_

_Shepard y el viaje a Ilos. Además que ha pasado con Kaidan, Janice y el "Arcangel", en Omega...  
_

_Nos vemos después...  
_


	14. Diez: Vacíos que vinculan 1

**_Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de esta historia._**

* * *

Hello boys... I'm back...

Un capitulo más. Nos acercamos a la recta final y poco a poco las cosas se complican mas, aunque se vuelven mas interesantes.

No hay menciones honorificas ni nuevos seguidores. De alguna forma debería preocuparme...

**De cualquier forma, mientras haya lectores viendo esta historia, me comprometo a terminarla.**

¡Adelante con el espectáculo!

* * *

**Capitulo Diez:**  
**Vacíos que vinculan parte 1**

_**SSV Normandía,**_  
viajando hacia el planeta Illos.  
Ocho horas y cincuenta minutos después del Atentado...

– ¡Vector de aproximación delta cincuenta y cinco!, ¡aceleración de cuatro mil doscientos kilómetros por hora!, ¡sistemas listos para transición a corredor de cero-masa!, ¡calculando y transmitiendo solución de conversión!...

La nave espacial se aproximó a toda velocidad a la gigantesca estructura que flotaba en el espacio. Enseguida, el núcleo de elemento cero que giraba en el centro del alargado relé lanzó un rayo de energía azul pálido que envolvió la silueta del velero. En tres segundos, el milagro de la aceleración se realizó y el transporte fue catapultado hacia su destino, a velocidades relativistas. Mas que deslizarse por el espacio, la figura alargada del navío cortaba la negrura entorno a ella, cual saeta de un cazador que vuela segura y certera hacia su blanco.

– ¡Aceleración completada con éxito!. Acabamos de pasar el relé Gamma cincuenta y seis y estamos entrando en los Sistemas Terminus por el sector cero tres nueve be. Telemetría informa que seguimos pasando desapercibidos. Reactivando sistemas de sigilo. Tiempo estimado de llegada al relé de Mu: Cuatro horas y cincuenta y dos minutos. Todos los sistemas están en verde. Integridad del vehículo acoplado: No comprometida... – la voz de Joker cortó el denso silencio de la cabina:

– ...Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir: ¡Somos la primera fragata "canguro" de la Alianza! – comento Jeff Moreau, el piloto al que, por su comportamiento bromista, merecidamente todos le llamaban "Joker".

A su lado, el Comandante Shepard no respondió.

Joker, como la mayoría de la tripulación, se había habituado a ver al aún joven oficial de mayor rango, ir de aquí para allá, escuchando atentamente todo lo que sus subordinados tenían que decirle, e inspirando a su vez una lealtad fanática en ellos. Por lo tanto, el lapso de desatención en el que el hombre había recaído le resultó por demás extraño:

– ¿Estas bien, Comandante?

Shepard volvió en si, con gesto adusto. Enfocó su vista y reconoció al piloto que lo miraba como si de pronto le hubiera crecido un brazo en la cara. Trataba en vano de distraer su mente de la preocupación. La información que la FER le había proporcionado demostraba que Saren les llevaba considerable ventaja. Y eso lo ponía a pensar en cientos de posibilidades, todas ellas malas. Liara había ayudado a interpretar la información obtenida del Cifrador, la Reina Rachni y la Toriana. -"Finalmente resulto que la Asari si fue útil", es lo que había mascullado Ash-, y habían dado con la localización del relé que los llevaría a Ilos. Pero si la inteligencia obtenida era correcta, llegar a ese mundo perdido les requería pasar por territorios hostiles de Terminus, de preferencia sin ser detectados.

"Sencillo".

– No del todo, Joker. Desearía que pudiéramos transportarnos sin dilación a Ilos. Pero esa clase de milagros solo está en poder de la Fuerza Expedicionaria...

El lisiado piloto sabía a lo que se refería. El maravilloso modo de viaje hiperluminico de la FER habría sido ideal para la misión que ahora estaban afrontando. Pero la falta de veleros pequeños con esas capacidades los había restringido al ya conocido viaje a través de relés de masa. En compensación, el alto mando de la Fuerza les había proporcionado vehículos de ataque, con excelente poder de fuego. Estaban, uno en la bodega de carga, y el otro acoplado al casco. No le gustaba tener nada pegado a la estilizada silueta de lo que consideraba "la niña de sus ojos". El desempeño de la Normandía -sobre todo en condiciones de vuelo intra-atmosférico- podía verse afectada debido a eso, pero era la mejor solución que habían encontrado en el poco tiempo que habían tenido para prepararse.

"La potencia de fuego de estas maquinas bien lo vale", había mencionado la rubia Coronel Sterling, mientras subían el tanque aerodeslizador al hangar. El aparato se veía raro, descansando en el lugar donde debía haber estado el "Mako". Pero si lo que decían los científicos y asesores de la FER era cierto, las fuerzas Geth no tendrían ni idea de que los golpeo...

– ¡No te preocupes Comandante!. ¡Estaremos allí antes de que te des cuenta!...

Shepard solo sonrió:

– Confío en ti, Joker...

El Héroe de Elysium no dijo nada más y se alejo de la cabina, ante la mirada consternada del timonel de la nave. Caminó por el alargado pasillo central reculando junto a varios operadores, enfrascados en la lectura y manipulación de los sistemas de la nave. Su mente repitió sin piedad las escenas de los últimos días, que habían precipitado esa situación:

Primero, la vista del "SDF-3", apenas acababan de salir del relé de masa. Joker casi había dado un salto, y hasta el resto de la tripulación había dejado de lado sus rutinas habituales, para ver por las ventanas la impresionante nave. Había comparado mentalmente ese momento, con la primera vez que había visto la "Ascensión del Destino", meses atrás. A pesar de ser más pequeña que la nave asari, el velero robotech era cuando menos, tan mortífero como su contraparte, con menos de la mitad del tamaño. Y los reportes de la Batalla de la Ciudadela no dejaban lugar a dudas acerca de eso.

Después vino a su mente el aplazamiento de su cita para el reporte de su investigación. Algo que no esperaba del Concilio, y que casi hace que su corazón diera un vuelco. Ya había tenido muestras de que el triunvirato en el poder no había tomado el asunto de Saren Arterius con la seriedad debida.

Y el interludio tenso y a la vez jocoso, de la ceremonia de recepción formal de la Fuerza Expedicionaria donde, de todas las cosas que podían haber pasado, terminó jugando Poker Skyliano con los comandantes de la Flota de la Ciudadela, le confirmó que la galaxia se había puesto de cabeza en las dos semanas que había estado fuera...

Volvió en si al pasar junto al centro de comando, donde el Primer Oficial Pressly, lo detuvo:

– Comandante... ¿podemos hablar un minuto?.

– Seguro, Pressly. ¿Que sucede?

– El escuadrón de la FER ya esta instalado y en este momento está en la cubierta de desembarco, preparando sus pertrechos para estar listos cuando se les requiera – mencionó el ex-navegante de la fragata, con un dejo de molestia que no le pasó desapercibido al otro.

– ¿Que pasa, Pressly?, ¿algo que quiera comentar? – Shepard sabía que el oficial recelaba de permitir la entrada de personal ajeno a la Alianza, a la que consideraba una de las naves más secretas de todas las Flotas. Dio pábulo a su inmencionada queja, esperando ver hasta donde iba a llegar el asunto.

– Si me lo permite, Comandante... esta no es una operación conjunta oficial de la Alianza. ¿No cree que nos estamos arriesgando al tener abordo a todos esos soldados de nuestros "aliados"?... – ahí enfatizó una imaginarias comillas con los dedos.

– Definitivamente Pressly, entiendo su posición. ¿Le han dado algún motivo de queja?

– Ninguna hasta el momento. De hecho son mas disciplinados que muchos de los ocupantes de esta nave. Pero a riesgo de sonar desconfiado, ¿podemos fiarnos de ellos?

– En circunstancias distintas, Charles, sería tan receloso como usted... – el Héroe de Elysium se recargó en el costado de la estructura proyectora del mapa galáctico – ... pero las cosas están yendo más rápido de lo que yo quisiera. He tenido bastantes problemas tratando de hacerle ver al Consejo la gravedad de la situación que Saren plantea, y de pronto encontramos que los Segadores son menos un mito de lo que se supondría. Y por si fuera poco, al poner un pie en la Ciudadela encuentro a esta civilización nueva, cuya tecnología supera todo lo que hemos visto, y que tiene realmente agitados a los dignatarios de la Tierra y de otros mundos...

La situación se está saliendo de control, y agradezco que podemos hacer causa común con estos extraños. Por que me queda claro que si la tendencia continua de esa forma, y a eso agregamos a estos "Haydonitas" que han entrado en escena, podemos estar urgidos de toda la ayuda posible.

– Después de lo que he visto, no me queda la menor duda que la Fuerza Expedicionaria puede desequilibrar la balanza en cualquier acción militar. Y estos Haydonitas, si se puede creer en lo que dicen, tienen armas igual de mortíferas. ¿Que más no nos están diciendo nuestros aliados?

– Probablemente muchas cosas... – dijo el N7 echando a caminar y haciendo que Pressly lo siguiera – ..¿Pero tu les contarías todo a tus aliados, Pressly?. El Capitán Anderson ha dicho que lo único que quieren es regresar a su hogar, debido a que están en medio de una guerra. Y los poderes galácticos están tratando de usar eso a su favor para obtener tecnología y recursos. Algo que a mi en lo más personal me desagrada, ya no hablemos de lo que piensan de ello el Almirante Hunter y la Embajadora Hayes. Por otro lado, si sus planes hubieran sido de conquista o destrucción hubiéramos podido hacer muy poco para detenerlos...

– Son aliados de conveniencia, al menos por el momento – mencionó el viejo oficial con actitud expectante.

– Así es. Pero recuerde una cosa Pressly. Hace algunos meses estaba terriblemente receloso de tener alienigenas a bordo. Ahora juega partidas de Cinco-Skyliano con Garrus y Chakwas, cuando hay oportunidad. Ya no mira a Tali con desconfianza, se ríe menos de las inocentadas de Liara, y hasta mira a Wrex con algo mas que disgusto contenido...

Pressly se detuvo por un momento. Si no hubiera sido por la iluminación que provenía del mapa galáctico, Shepard habría jurado que su navegante se había sonrojado y había maldecido por lo bajo. El viejo solo acertó a soltar una tos forzada:

– Todo esto es desconcertante, Comandante, pero confío en que su buen juicio nos lleve a puerto seguro. Ya robamos la Normandía, dejamos nuestra misión asignada y estamos permitiendo que las personas que debíamos vigilar trabajen con nosotros. Lo mínimo que nos espera a nuestro regreso es una Corte Marcial... – el oficial se dio la vuelta y parecía dar la conversación por terminada, pero de pronto volteo:

– Mientras mas lo pienso, más me invade la sensación de que esto es... emocionante.

Shepard enarcó una ceja. Del último que hubiera esperado semejante comentario era de su Primer Oficial. ¿En que momento aquel recio hombre se había convertido en una quinceañera excitada?...

– Continúe sus labores, Pressly – ordenó el operativo, con una sonrisa.

– Si, Comandante.

Dejo al navegante atrás, mientras bajaba las escaleras, rumbo a sus aposentos. Las visiones de pesadilla de la baliza proteana volvieron a él, pero logro desterrarlas de sí por un tiempo. Entre ellas y Saren, estaban minando lentamente su mente.

Golpeo la baranda de la escalera, traicionando uno de esos momentos de molestia. Podía recordar con certeza cada una de las palabras que el Consejo le había dicho hacía mas o menos cinco días, cuando finalmente pudo reportar sus hallazgos en persona:

_– ¡Comandante Shepard!. ¡Que bueno ver que su misión en Virmire fue exitosa! – la consejera Tevos lo recibió. Estaba frente al pleno del Consejo, con Udina y Anderson detrás de él. La sensación de deja-vu que lo invadió le trajo malos recuerdos. La ultima reunión en esas condiciones no había salido bien..._

_– Saren es suficiente formidable ya, sin la ayuda de un ejercito Krogan – el consejero turiano Sparatus agregó. El soldado podía ver una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro._

_– Los Krogan habrían ayudado al Soberano, un Segador... – respondió, dispuesto a hacer valer la opinión que había manejado desde que el Consejo lo había comisionado para aquella odisea._

_– Si... vimos eso en su reporte. El Soberano: Una maquina sensible, una verdadera inteligencia artificial. Esa noticia es alarmante... aunque, dado el curso de los acontecimientos actuales, no es tan sorpresiva como antes – el consejero Valern, de los salarianos respondió._

_– ¿Disculpe? – el rostro del soldado de la Alianza reflejaba desconcierto._

_– El Consejero Valern se refiere a la llegada de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech... – intervino el Embajador Udina – ...ellos tienen muchas maravillas tecnológicas y, entre otras cosas -y aunque en lo personal me parezca inaceptable- inteligencias artificiales avanzadas._

_Todos en la embajada se habían cuidado de decirle eso. Quizá por descuido, quizá por manejo estratégico de la información. En cualquier caso, información de esa clase debía ser de su conocimiento y no causarle sobresaltos como el que se había llevado._

_– Volviendo al tema: El Soberano es un Segador. Saren lo admitió – el Héroe de Elysium insistió, sintiendo que estaba en desventaja._

_– ¡Saren está jugando con usted, Shepard!. Aún tiene contactos en la Ciudadela, los cuales probablemente han visto sus reportes. Los que hablan de sus visiones... y de los Segadores – intervino Sparatus de nuevo, volteando de reojo a ver al consejero salariano._

_– Es muy posible que Saren esté utilizando información falsa para descontrolarlo. Nuestra propia inteligencia no ha aportado hasta el momento pruebas que corroboren su reclamo – el salariano clarificó antes de que Anderson y Udina pudieran agregar algo._

_– Por muy disparatado que esto suene, Consejeros, existe esa posibilidad... – Anderson alzó la voz – ...¡los últimos días se han encargado de hacernos ver eso de forma suficientemente explicita!... – señaló hacia el gigantesco ventanal detrás de ellos, desde donde se podía apreciar la gigantesca nave Robotech a la lejanía:_

_– ...¡De todas formas Saren es una amenaza muy seria, con o sin Segadores!, ¡no está demás confiar en el Comandante en este caso!._

_– Traten de verlo desde nuestra posición, señores. Saren es una amenaza que podemos reconocer. Sin embargo, por todo lo que sabemos, los Segadores solo existen en la mente de Shepard – Tevos explicó, con ese tono ominoso que el comando N7 sabía que era un mal presagio._

_– Nuestras decisiones afectan a trillones de personas. Y no podemos actuar basados solo en sospechas o acusaciones sin fundamento. ¡Ni siquiera las de un Espectro! – Valern agregó. Anderson volteo a ver a Udina, y podía jurar que su mentor le comentaba al embajador por lo bajo._

"¡¿Como pueden ser tan malditamente ciegos?!". _Sintió su ira crecer._

_– Sin embargo Comandante... – Sparatus intervino – ...su investigación sobre el renegado ha revelado el verdadero alcance de sus operaciones. Debido a eso, hemos decido que se deben tomar cartas en el asunto..._

"¡Victoria!". _El soldado humano se relajó, sintiendo que lo peor de la tormenta estaba pasando._

_– ...Por lo tanto, vamos a re-comisionar la cacería de Saren a los mejores Espectros del Consejo. Ambos especialistas en lidiar con bandas criminales de alta peligrosidad y renegados..._

_Ese comentario fue como un gancho a su hígado. ¡No podían hacer eso!. ¡Tanto tiempo detrás de Saren y ahora lo relegaban!. ¡No podían!. Volteo a ver a Anderson, quien tenía gesto de sorpresa y parecía querer lanzarse a estrangular a Donnel Udina._

_– ¡Pero eso es una tontería!, ¡Saren puede tomar una ventaja crucial en el tiempo que nos toma organizar a dos Espectros más!. ¡Y si se dirige a Illos a buscar el "Conducto"...!_

_– Entendemos su preocupación, Comandante – la Asari cortó su reclamo de tajo – ...por lo que nos hemos adelantado a esa situación. Ambos están ya trabajando en la búsqueda del Turiano. Y usted los contactará con la información pertinente a esta investigación, tan pronto este acomodado en su nueva asignación..._

_– ¿Cual nueva asignación? – el Espectro batalló de pronto para mantener la calma._

_– Por acuerdo común con sus superiores, hemos decidido que se convertirá en Oficial de Enlace del Consejo y la Alianza con la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech. Su nuevo puesto estará en el acorazado SDF-3. No revocaremos sus privilegios de Espectro, debido a que confiamos en que ellos lo ayuden a tomar las decisiones pertinentes, para llevar a cabo su misión de la manera más productiva... – sentenció el consejero salariano y agregó:_

_– ...El embajador Udina le informará mas a detalle de esta disposición._

_– ¡Están cometiendo un grave error!. ¡Saren y el Soberano no van a detenerse por nadie! – Shepard estalló, acercándose hacia los atriles donde estaban los consejeros. Los hubiera encarado directamente, de no ser porque el capitán lo sujetó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza:_

_– ¡Están cometiendo un error!, ¡un grave error!..._

Retomó su conciencia y se descubrió a si mismo parado frente a la puerta de su habitación. Metros atrás, el solado que siempre montaba guardia en ese pasillo, hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar desapercibido, aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que su superior venía enfrascado en internas disquisiciones, cuyo contenido trataba de ignorar a toda costa.

Entró a sus aposentos y asegurando la puerta, se dirigió a su terminal. Había en ella varios reportes, incluyendo uno que le llamó la atención: Wrex Urdnot había retado a la Coronel Sterling a que tratara de derribarlo. Ella había declinado cortésmente, diciendo que no se vería muy bien ante sus compañeros si ella lo tirara al suelo. El Krogan alardeaba que no había humano que hubiera podido tumbarlo hasta el momento, lo que aparentemente hizo que la chica humana se decidiera a aceptar. El resultado había sido un sorprendido Krogan, tumbado boca abajo y una exultante muchacha que le prometía la revancha para otra ocasión.

¡Ah, Wrex!...

Había otro reporte de Liara, hablándole de lo que sabía de Illos y de sus descubrimientos y lo que había entendido de las visiones de la baliza proteana. Su curiosidad y conocimiento no parecía tener límites, cuando de su profesión se trataba. Habría sido buena idea buscarla desde el principio. Era una lástima que las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma...

Se adelanto hacia su cama y dijo al micrófono ambiental:

– ¡Joker!, voy a descansar un rato. Avísame cuando lleguemos al último relé antes de Illos...

– [Entendido, comandante]

Se tendió en la cama, repasando las últimas noticias que había recibido antes de decidir escapar de la Ciudadela. Llegó a pensar ingenuamente, que las cosas no podían ir más mal, pero solo empeoraron, cuando Udina mencionó que a la llegada de la Tercera Flota, en menos de un día, tendría que dejar el mando de la Normandía, para que esta fuera enviada a la 63ava Flotilla de Reconocimiento. Y hacía algunas horas solamente, había ocurrido el atentado y su apresurada partida...

Ya había dicho a Pressly, y Joker también había intuido, aunque se hubiera cuidado de decirlo abiertamente, que podían no regresar de la siguiente misión. Decidió que enfocarse en problemas que no podía resolver a corto plazo era fútil. Cerró los ojos y limpió su mente, concentrándose tanto como pudo en dormir. En la soledad de su posición, nadie podía ayudarlo.

Y sabía que no se haría ningún bien, dejando que la preocupación lo mantuviera despierto...

* * *

El área de entrenamiento estaba vacía, salvedad de una chica rubia y de cabello corto, que desquitaba su enojo y frustraciones con un saco de arena, aporreándolo sin la más mínima misericordia. Su cuerpo ya estaba sudoroso y empapado, pero eso no impedía a Dana Sterling enfocar su atención en el ya múltiples veces vapuleado instrumento, sacando todo su rencor en cada contacto.

Pressly había seleccionado el lugar para que los soldados de infantería de la Fuerza residieran entre misiones, a falta de mas cuartos y cámaras de descanso. Al momento sin embargo, estaba vacío. La Coronel había mandado a sus subordinados a poner sus pertrechos a punto, al hangar de la nave. Ella misma había aprovechado el tiempo de viaje para ajustar los sistemas del nuevo "SPARTAS VHT-2X", que iba a sustituir al "Mako", hasta dejarlos a su particular gusto.

Aún así, todavía faltaban unas horas según el estimado de viaje, para que arribaran a su destino. Tiempo que, decidió, era más que suficiente para poner en orden el avispero dentro de su cabeza.

_"¿Acaso estás loca?, ¿porqué te ofreciste para eso?. ¡Cualquier otro podía haber ido en tu lugar!..."_

Recto, bajo y gancho... lanzó la combinación al aparato, con la misma vehemencia que si fuera un enemigo real. Cada golpe y patada, una oportunidad de infligir una fracción del dolor que sentía.

_"¡Nadie más puede manejar mi tanque, mama!, ¡además tu jamás habrías dejado que alguien más llevara a cabo tus misiones!..."_

¿Por qué se había ofrecido para esto?. ¿Era para demostrarle algo a sus progenitores?. ¿Realmente quería hacerles creer que no necesitaba de su cariño?, ¿o tan desesperada estaba por hacerles daño?. La conciencia dentro de su cabeza -que generalmente tomaba la voz de su ex-compañero Bowie-, le decía que había echado todo a perder otra vez.

_"¡Ese es el problema!, ¡esa no es tu misión!, ¡ni siquiera es tu guerra!. ¡¿Porque no lo entiendes?!..."_

La discusión que había tenido con sus padres, antes que la Normandía partiera, había sido desastrosa. Había tenido "charlas" con ellos, -algunas bastante amargas- desde que había llegado a la flota. Pero debido a sus periodos de re-entrenamiento, sus posteriores asignaciones, y después a los preparativos para la partida de la Fuerza de Reclamación Robotech, las oportunidades de convivencia habían sido pocas y mas bien cortas. Meros ejercicios de protocolo entre la nueva recluta y los héroes de la Primera Guerra.

La última de ellas sin embargo, había sido por mucho la más cruda.

Recto, codazo, giro... lanzó una nueva serie de golpes. La rabia la enceguecía cada que recordaba el incidente:

_"¡Lo creas o no, lo entiendo!. Pero no podemos dejar que el Comandante Shepard..._

_"¡Ah claro, Shepard!... ¡Shepard esto!, ¡Shepard lo otro!... ¡Estoy harta de oír de ese hombre!, ¡como si toda la fregada galaxia girara en torno a él!, ¡cuando vea de nuevo a Rick, vamos a hablar seriamente de esto!..."_

Propinó una patada alta al costal, que resintió el impacto. Su sangre Zentraedi estaba hirviendo:

_"¡Ni una palabra más!... Nadie va a reclamar nada a Rick ni a Lisa. ¡Ni un solo comentario!, ¿entendido?..."_

Patada, giro, codazo... la voz de su padre rompiendo su acostumbrado silencio en cuestiones familiares y adquiriendo un tono glacial. No concebía algo remotamente más aterrador, por desusado:

_"¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados!", _su madre arremetía con vehemencia. Ya sabía de donde le venía su mal talante.

_"¡Eso es exactamente lo que harás!. Es necesario. ¡Además nuestra hija es una mujer adulta!, ¡y una soldado, por si no te habías dado cuenta!. ¡Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que eso implica!..."_

Golpe, golpe, finta, patada...

_"¡El Comandante necesita toda la ayuda que pueda y...!"_

Finta, finta, codazo, rodilla.

_"¡Ya basta, Dana!. Tu madre tiene razón en algo: Si de mi dependiera, no te habría dejado ir. ¡No recuperamos una hija, para dejar que salga corriendo a la menor oportunidad!..."_

Se recargó un momento sobre el saco de arena, para recuperar el aliento. Una sensación cálida la invadió al recordar.

_"¡Maia quedó atrás, sin embargo, y eso no es justo tampoco!..."_. La calidez de pronto se convirtió en piedras en su estomago.

Golpe, golpe, patada, golpe, giro, codazo...

_"¡Maia otra vez!... ¡siempre tiene que venir ella al cuento!... ¡me dejaron a mi suerte en la Tierra y ahora que su adorada Maia no está, no pueden dejar...!"_

¡Paf!

Una sensación ardiente cruzando su rostro. Un sentimiento de rabia y furia, aunados al dolor que físicamente atacaba su faz:

_"¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así!... ¡no tienes ni idea!, ¡¿me oyes?!, ¡ni idea!. ¡Tu y tu hermana son las hijas que siempre quise tener!..."_ el tono de su madre distorsionado, en una orden furiosa que escondía a partes iguales rabia y vergüenza.

Volvió a arremeter contra el saco, sin descanso ni compasión, hasta que sus molestos brazos protestaron con aguijonazos penetrantes. Descargó su ira en un último golpe y cayó de bruces, jadeando y batallando intensamente para contener unas lágrimas que ya no creía poder derramar:

_"¡¿En serio?!. ¡¿Sí yo soy la hija que siempre quisieron tener, porqué no regresaron por mí?!..."_

Permaneció así por segundos que le parecieron días. Así la encontró Ashley Williams cuando entró al cuarto, cervezas en mano:

– ¿Coronel Sterling?, ¿Dana?... – la voz de la morena estaba sinceramente intrigada. Caminó hasta ella, mientras la rubia se incorporaba lentamente rehaciendo la eterna mascara de confianza que era su rostro:

– ...¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la morena, no pudiendo evitar un poco de consternación.

– He tenido mejores días... – respondió la oficial de la FER, limpiándose el rostro con la toalla que había traído para esos efectos:

– ¿Sucede algo, Jefa Williams?

La morena frunció el ceño:

– Pensé... que quizás querrías charlar un rato, antes de la próxima misión...

Me gusta conocer un poco de las personas con las que voy a arriesgar el pellejo cuando bajo a tierra. Tu sabes... por si no regresamos... – la soldado se detuvo inmediatamente, consciente de pronto de como había sonado semejante declaración. Enseguida trató de rectificar:

– ...¡Claro, si no tiene problemas con eso, señora! – recuperando la rigidez del protocolo.

Dana sonrió a su vez:

– De hecho Jefa Williams... – la mestiza mencionó, usando solo la dosis exacta de sorna – ...no me molesta, aunque debo confesar que le llevo ventaja en eso. ¡Tiene unas calificaciones de tiro impresionantes!.

– Leyó mi expediente... ¿y que piensa?

– Excelente Jefa. Aunque hay un distintivo sesgo en cuanto a sus asignaciones fuera de la Tierra. Además... honestamente, no la hacía del tipo religioso.

– Eso no es un problema, señora – contesto la otra con agresividad contenida.

– Así lo creo. En lo particular no me molesta. Es un atavismo, para mi particular gusto. Pero si le funciona...

– Lo hace... De hecho, ¿acaba de llamarme bicho raro, de manera sutil, señora? – atacó la de la Alianza con mordacidad.

– ¡Con un demonio!, ¿siempre has de ser tan malditamente rígida? – la rubia perdió el control. Le desagradaba la compostura que la otra desplegaba.

– Sí, cuando estoy con mis superiores... – agregó la morena.

– ¡No me salgas con tonterías!. No parecías tener eso en cuenta hace algunas horas, cuando estábamos atrapados en ese edificio... ¡y para hacerlo oficial, sí!... ¡te estoy llamando bicho raro! – Dana la recriminó, con una mueca que decía sin embargo, que no lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

– ¡Touché!... – la Williams pinto en su rostro una ligera consternación.

– En cuanto a tu expediente... solo leí las partes que no están censuradas – agregó la rubia. Ash arqueo una ceja:

– ¿En serio mi expediente tiene partes censuradas?. ¡Y yo que pensé que la Alianza no me estaba dando las oportunidades que debía!... – mencionó Ashley con desencanto.

– Bueno, supongo que trabajar con un Espectro tiene sus "asegunes". Mira... esto no es una práctica de protocolo. Así que hagamos un trato: Seremos solo Dana y Ashley. Nada de Coronel y Jefa Artillera... y prometo no hacer valer mi rango.

– Me parece justo...

– Además: ¿Que te hace pensar que hay posibilidades de no regresar?. Mi bebe y yo -y me refiero a mi tanque por supuesto-, no vamos a dejar que esos Geth nos pongan una mano encima.

– Es malo subestimar a los Geth, Coronel. Mi pelotón lo hizo, un buen puñado de soldados, todos ellos. Y no vivió para contarlo – comentó la Jefa Artillera con seriedad. Los recuerdos de Edén Prime le volvieron dolorosamente a la memoria.

Dana vio el gesto en el rostro de la otra y agregó:

– No quise ofenderte, Ash. Y realmente lo siento por la gente a tu cargo. Pero me es difícil asustarme, después de haber visto a los Maestros Robotech y a los Invid en acción... – y era verdad. La superioridad tecnológica de los amos de Tirol era, a pesar de estar debilitados por la escasez de protocultura, algo para tomarse muy en serio. Y la manera en como los Invid barrieron a los supervivientes de la Cruz del Sur podía resumirse en un adjetivo:

Escalofriante.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro:

– Una cerveza me vendría bien...

– Menos mal que vine preparada. Aunque tendrán que bastar solo algunas. Son lo único que pude escamotear de la cocina – la de la Alianza retomó su confianza habitual y le ofreció una lata.

– Bueno, ¿que mas da?... – la Sterling tomó lo que le ofrecían y la abrió sin mayor ceremonia – ...¡de vuelta a mis días de la Academia!

Tomó un trago largo y su cara reflejó un gesto de disgusto:

– ¿Qué rayos es esto?, ¡¿sin alcohol?!, ¡y yo que pensaba que solo la Cruz del Sur hacía esas tonterías!...

– Tu sabes... ¡Nada como una buena cerveza para relajarse!. Pero como la Alianza no quiere personal pasado de copas en sus naves...

Ambas mantuvieron el silencio un momento, el derrotero que había tomado su conversación se había vuelto demasiado lúgubre para su gusto. Una vez que recuperaron el animo, se sentaron cerca de la puerta:

– Tu turno Ash, lanza tu mejor golpe... – la Sterling tomó otro trago de la bebida.

– ¿Lo que sea?

– Lo que sea...

– De acuerdo: Desde que subiste al nave, tienes cara de pocos amigos. Y al llegar aquí te encuentro masacrando el costal, en lugar de estar descansando. ¿Que sucede?...

– ¿Yo te dije que podías preguntar lo que fuera?... – masculló la de la FER, entre molesta y divertida. Permaneció muda unos segundos y después mencionó:

– Estaba sacando el coraje de un mal día.

– ¿Problemas con tus superiores?

– Mas bien problemas con mis padres.

– Ya... eres hija de los Comandantes Sterling. ¿Y que sucede?

– Es Maia, mi hermana menor.

– ¿Maia?, ¿quien es?. No recuerdo que a nadie de ese nombre en las presentaciones o en los expedientes.

– No vino con nosotros. Es la líder de vuelo del Escuadrón Skull, la unidad aérea mas renombrada de la Fuerza. Es mas joven que yo, y su escuadrón estaba asignado a la Tercera Misión de Reclamación Robotech, a la que debíamos unirnos para liberar la Tierra. Todo eso por supuesto antes de que ese jodido agujero negro nos botara de este lado de la realidad...

– No suenas muy feliz... ¿hay algún problema con ella?

La cara de Dana se contorsionó con una mueca que decía lo mucho que le desagradaba hablar de esa situación. Ash reconoció el gesto:

– Entiendo... ¿que hay con tu familia?.

– ¿Que hay con ellos?

– ¿Que piensan al respecto?. Si tuviera que hacer una conjetura diría que...

– No me importa lo que piensen... – suspiró profundamente.

De pronto una punzada de culpa le hizo entender que no estaba afrontando el problema de buena manera:

– ¡Maldición!, En realidad no se como me siento. La primera vez que la vi, fue en medio de un viaje alucinógeno. Había respirado el polen de la Flor de la Vida y pensé que solo había sido una mala pasada provocada por él. No sabía acerca de su existencia en ese entonces. ¿A que no imaginas mi sorpresa después, cuando escapamos de los Invid, llegamos a Tirol y mis padres me la presentaron?...

Maia era un poco mas grande de lo que la había visto entonces. Tendría trece años a lo sumo. Parecía... no... Era una niña feliz. Era yo antes de que mis padres me dejaran en la Tierra... – la chica tomó otro trago de su bebida para disimular un ligero quebranto en su voz. Ashley no dijo nada.

– Ese día conviví con ellos, sintiéndome como una completa extraña. Me parecía como si alguien tomara mi lugar, alguien que revivía los mejores años de mi vida, justo frente a mis ojos y los convertía en sus propios recuerdos. Me asaltó un dejo de celos. Es infantil, lo sé... pero en ese momento me parecía lo único que podía sentir sin explotar.

No me quedé a terminar nuestra reunión. Me retiré lo mas discretamente que pude y ese mismo día decidí embarcarme a las instalaciones de entrenamiento orbitales, que habíamos desarrollado con nuestros aliados en Karbarra. Desde entonces los he visto algunas veces, inclusive hemos llegado a charlar de vez en cuando en términos "amistosos". Pero este viaje ha sido el tiempo más largo que he estado con ellos en casi siete años...

Ashley meneó la cabeza, pero conservó una leve sonrisa en su rostro:

– No se si puedo culparte... cuando mis hermanas nacieron, tuve periodos de molestia y desazón. En mi defensa, tenía solo siete años cuando eso...

– Sí, se que suena mal... ¡Y mira que en mis días dije e hice cosas de lo más estúpidas!. Pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de mi mal comportamiento, Maia siente curiosidad hacia mí. Soy su hermana mayor después de todo y mis padres, a pesar de que me negué a creerlo durante mucho tiempo, se acordaban de mí en su exilio en Tirol y le hablaban acerca de su hermana perdida. Ha tratado de hablar conmigo en algunas ocasiones. Y la he evitado en muchas de ellas. Supongo que en el fondo sigo siendo una niña inmadura... – terminó con un suspiro:

– ¿Y tu como te llevas con tu familia?...

– A veces quisiera sacarles las tripas... pero las adoro. No imagino la vida sin mis hermanas y mi madre... – mencionó la morena con entusiasmo – ...por ejemplo hace poco sentía ganas de meter a mi hermana Sarah al acelerador de masa de la nave y disparar la carga...

– Lo tuyo es el amor rudo Jefa, ¿y eso por qué?...

– Por que Sarah suele ser un poco metiche y dar su opinión aunque nadie se la pida. Y como todas nosotras, las Williams, cree que puede decirle a todo el mundo como arreglar sus problemas. Lo que rara vez suele terminar bien...

– Eso me resulta familiar...

– ...si me permite la opinión, Coronel...

– Nada de rangos, ¿recuerdas?.

– Lo siento, es la costumbre. Comprendo como te sientes con respecto a tu familia. Yo misma llegué a sentirme mal en algún momento, cuando mis hermanas llegaron a mi vida. Pero creo que deberías intentar conocerla mejor.

– Eso es fácil de decir, Ashley. Pero he cruzado cuatro o cinco palabras con ella a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Y aún así... no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar. Y luego está Mamá...

– ¿Que sucede?.

– No me siento a gusto cuando hablo con ella. No como antes...

– No podrías. Has pasado casi veinte años lejos. Te has formado un carácter y una vida. Pasé por lo mismo con mi propia madre, cuando decidí unirme a la Alianza. Mi padre estaba loco de contento, pero ese día tuve la peor discusión de toda mi vida...

– ¿Y como terminó?

– El día de mi partida para enlistarme en el servicio, no me dijo nada. Pero a la semana me llamó a la base, para ver si estaba bien. Cuando regresé a casa después de seis meses de entrenamiento básico, me pidió que la ayudara en la cocina. Preparamos mi comida favorita para la cena. Después de eso tuvimos una charla larga, hasta entrada la noche. Nunca se disculpó expresamente por nuestro altercado, pero me dio a entender que sabía que estaba tomando las riendas de mi vida. Y ahora somos tan amigas como antes... – la de la Alianza se encogió de hombros – …supongo que es un poco cosa de resignación.

Dana se agitó en su pedazo de suelo, incomoda:

– No se si yo pudiera hacer eso. ¡Quisiera!, pero de pronto las palabras no salen de mi boca...

– "¡Rompe!, ¡rompe!, ¡rompe!,  
¡en tus frías piedras grises, oh mar!,  
me gustaría que mi lengua pudiera pronunciar,  
los pensamientos que surgen en mí..."

La Sterling miró por más de un segundo a su acompañante, sin pronunciar palabra. No podía imaginar exactamente que clase de juego nuevo su amiga estaba jugando. En cuanto recuperó el habla mencionó:

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– Lord Tennyson. A veces creo que la poesía nos ayuda a expresar más fácilmente lo que queremos decir. ¡Pero no vayas por ahí diciendo que lo oíste de mí!...

– Vaya... ¡y yo que pensé que eras toda rudeza!... – comento la rubia con sorna, mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

– Déjame en paz... – agregó la Williams en tono juguetón – ...ya hablando en serio... lo mejor que puedes hacer, es hacer las paces con tu hermana. Pero más que ello, con tu propia memoria – recuperó la compostura.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia útil?

– Ninguna. Jamás me había enfrentado a semejante problema. Lo único útil que se me ocurre es que vayas paso a paso. Y en cuanto a tu madre... dale un poco de tiempo. Se le pasará...

– Sinceramente eso espero, Ash. Mi madre tiene tendencia a no olvidar fácilmente los altercados... Por cierto, ¿donde están Garrus y Talí?, pensé que no me los iba a quitar de encima jamás. Cuando empecé a calibrar los sistemas de mi tanque, me acribillaron con preguntas. Juraría que me habían confundido con el Dr. Lang... – mencionó ella y dio un largo a su bebida.

– Típico, pero no puedo culparlos. Los videos de la "Batalla de la Ciudadela" son tan impresionantes...

– La "Escaramuza de la Ciudadela" querrás decir. De haber continuado, quizá no estaríamos teniendo esta charla. Pero hay algo de cierto en lo que dices. Jack Baker es un excelente piloto y mi padre lo avala. Karen Penn también tiene mucha experiencia y su desempeño como controladora del SDF-3 es excelente. Y por supuesto Tío Rick y Tía Lisa entran sin dudarlo en la categoría de leyendas. Sin ellos, no estoy segura de que hubiéramos salido bien parados...

– Eso es difícil de creer. ¡Patearon el trasero de la Flota de la Ciudadela con una sola nave!. ¡Muchas personas en la Tierra estarán celebrando la lección de humildad que le dieron a esos alienigenas!...

– ¡Eres xenofóbica, Ashley!

– ¡¿Qué?!, ¡no por supuesto!... Garrus, Tali, Wrex, y aún Liara... – la chica se detuvo un momento, pensativa – ...supongo que he llegado a apreciarlos por lo que son, sin importar si son extraterrestres. De cierta forma se han vuelto los hermanos que nunca tuve.

– Una aseveración muy interesante, Ash, sobre todo por lo que implica. Sin duda pensé que tendríamos problemas por eso...

La Williams no pareció entender el comentario por un segundo. Cuando comprendió a cabalidad, el color le subió por el rostro:

– ¡Espera un momento!, ¿tu eres...?

– Mi madre, Miriya Sterling, es una Meltrandi -una Zentraedi femenina-. Y mi padre es humano. Aún cuando humanos y Zentraedi son similares en un noventa y nueve por ciento a nivel genético, ese uno por ciento de distinción, de hecho, me vuelve necesariamente mestiza... – acotó Sterling sin perder la calma, pero sin dejar de lado el ligero enojo que la actitud de la otra le había provocado.

– Yo no quería...

– Quizá querías, quizá no... – la rubia tomó otro trago de su bebida – ...el caso es que pareces tener una rencilla personal contra los alienigenas.

– ¡No!, si... – balbuceo la morena y se detuvo un segundo. Inspiro profundamente y, habiendo recuperado el control de si misma, menciono:

– Creo que entenderás mejor si te cuento toda la historia...

El recuento de la Guerra del Primer Contacto salió a relucir. Ash no pudo evitar cierto resquemor al mencionar como su abuelo manchó su reputación, al rendir la guarnición de Shanxi a los Turianos, a pesar de salvar con eso a cientos de soldados. La Coronel la escuchaba atentamente, haciendo preguntas donde lo creía pertinente. Cuando la morena terminó el relato, la rubia la miraba con aire de seriedad:

– Ya veo. En la Cruz del Sur había idiotas así. Bowie seguro estaría de acuerdo conmigo... – ante la mirada de crucigrama de su compañera, la Sterling agregó:

– Bowie es un ex-compañero de mi antigua unidad. Su padrino era un oficial de alto rango que, ante la aparente superioridad tecnológica de los Maestros Robotech, abogaba por establecer contacto pacífico con ellos. Por supuesto el Supremo General Leonard y los otros "halcones" al mando desvirtuaron su labor y subestimaron al enemigo. Algo que casi nos mata a todos – tomó otro trago de la cerveza y dijo:

– Si me dieran un crédito por cada imbécil de esos en la milicia, probablemente sería millonaria...

– ¡Eso no cambia la situación!. Eso aún me obliga a probar que soy mejor que los demás... por Shanxi – Ashley se levantó de la puerta y se acercó al saco de entrenamiento.

Dana suspiró. Reconocía una actitud testaruda cuando la veía. Como que lo llevaba en la propia sangre:

– Sabes... cuando estaba en la Tierra, yo también tenía que lidiar con la presión de ser la hija de los héroes más famosos de la guerra anterior. Todo el mundo estaba sobre mi, creyendo que por ser una Sterling los mandos me iban a favorecer. Aún hay gente en la Fuerza Expedicionaria que piensa que llegué a mi rango actual por ser hija de dos comandantes famosos. Lo cual es una reverenda tontería. Por ejemplo tu amigo el lagarto gigante...

– Wrex...

– El mismo. Es raro, pero desde la primera vez que me vio no dejó de lanzarme miradas extrañas. Y hace un rato, cuando se me acercó, barriéndome de arriba a abajo, mencionó que era demasiado joven para mi rango...

– Aún de parte de Wrex, eso es bastante abrupto. ¡Espera!... a lo mejor le gustas. Tengo entendido que a veces sucede... – mencionó la soldado de la Alianza con mordacidad.

– ¡Ojalá no!. No sería la primera vez que sucede. Conocía a un Perytoniano que… ¡vaya!, ¡casi caigo en tu trampa!. Sin ofender a tu amigo, pero mis gustos no incluyen la piel escamosa. El Comandante Shepard por otro lado...

– ¡¿Podríamos dejar a Locke fuera de esto, Coronel?!, ¡odiaría cometer una falta al protocolo enseñándole a mi oficial superior a no meter las narices donde no le llaman!...

– ¿Locke, eh?, no me imaginaba que te gustara tanto, Ash... además no tienes la habilidad para hacer eso que dices, "Jefa Artillera"...

Ambas mujeres se vieron en silencio por un minuto. Dana se levanto y ambas se acercaron hasta el tatami de prácticas:

– De acuerdo. La que gane puede "flirtear" con él... – menciono la rubia y enseguida lanzó un jab que la morena esquivo sin dificultad.

– En mi caso es mas bien como "continuar" flirteando con él, pero estoy de acuerdo... – la de la Alianza lanzó un recto que Dana evadió moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

Un segundo después ya estaban trabadas en una serie de lances, fintas y golpes que hablaban de sus respectivos niveles de habilidad. De los golpes de box, la cosa cambio en pocos minutos. Una patada alta, una barrida, golpes de giro y agarres. Ninguna de ambas estaba dispuesta a cejar. Había mañas que los entrenamientos y combates les habían enseñado. Y ambas se estaban tomando la apuesta, con una seriedad pocas veces vista. En ese improvisado duelo estaban poniendo de si mismas toda la concentración de la que eran capaces.

Tan ocupadas estaban ambas en no ceder terreno, que no vieron la figura en armadura que se acercaba hasta la puerta de entrada. Dana esquivó una patada de giro de su oponente y percibió al tipo parado en el cuarto. Sonrió con malicia:

– ¡Comandante Shepard! – y se cuadró y saludó inmediatamente.

Ash se vio sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su oponente. Desconfió de lo que veía, pero no pudo evitar voltear una fracción de segundo para verificar que no estuviera cometiendo una infracción al protocolo. Solo un momento. Tiempo más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que en la puerta estaba parado...

Garrus.

Sintió su brazo torcerse y su cuerpo precipitarse hacia el suelo, su centro de gravedad propulsado fuertemente hacia abajo por una llave de su oponente. Aterrizó con estrépito en el suelo y un golpe en el pecho le impidió levantarse del acolchado de la sala.

–¡Gané!... – la rubia lanzó una carcajada – ...¡no puedo creer que hayas caído con semejante treta! – mencionó extendiendo la mano a la morena para levantarse. Ash apretó los dientes y tomó la ayuda que le ofrecían.

– ¡Eso no es justo!, ¡exijo una revancha!.

– Y te la concederé, querida, pero en otra ocasión. Además no me interesa "cobrar el premio" – la Sterling se acercó a sus cosas y dio un último trago a su bebida:

– ...por ahora lo que quiero es tomar una ducha y descansar.

– No estoy seguro de que fue todo eso, Coronel... – mencionó el Turiano, chasqueando un segundo sus mandíbulas externas – ...pero supongo que tendré que disuadir a Wrex de venir a buscarla para un segundo asalto...

– Te lo agradecería mucho, querido Garrus. Pero dile que antes de volver a casa, tendrá su oportunidad. ¡Es una promesa! – la Sterling puso su mejor sonrisa. El Turiano levantó los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia y se marcho inmediatamente. Enseguida Ashley preguntó:

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso de que no vas a "cobrar el premio"?

Dana solo sonrió:

– Alguna vez me enamoré tontamente de un alienigena, que además tenía una particular obsesión con la venganza. No fue una buena experiencia...

Años después descubro que él tiene un gemelo. Es raro ver a la misma persona, sentir esa calidez que el otro te dejó como recuerdo, y que esa persona no te corresponda como sucedía antes, porque para él nada ha ocurrido. Es algo capaz de meterse en tu cabeza y hacerte dudar de tus sentimientos. No quiero intentar enamorarme de alguien más, hasta que haya puesto en orden el desaguisado aquí adentro... – dio unos golpecitos a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el recuerdo de la sonrisa confiada y el beso furtivo que Zor Prime le había robado la llenara, flotara en su mente y desapareciera, en la explosión que destruyó la nave principal de los Maestros Robotech.

Todo eso parecía haber sido en una vida anterior...

– ¡Además a ti te gusta el Comandante!. ¡Se te nota a leguas!. Protocolo o no, creo que debes intentarlo... – agregó, dándose la vuelta y enfilando hacia la puerta.

– Quisiera... pero va en contra de las reglas. Además...

– ¿Además?... – Dana se acercó a la mo

* * *

rena, que estaba recuperándose del golpe:

– Estamos en una misión muy peligrosa y si en nuestra siguiente salida, alguno de nosotros no regresara...

La Sterling entornó los ojos por un segundo y después agregó:

– Un punto muy valido, estoy segura. Pero creo haber leído que Tennysson escribía: "Mejor es, haber amado y perdido, que jamás haber amado".

Hay otro hombre que decía así...

"...Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor."

Ashley la miró confundida. Mientras la rubia se retiraba hacia las escaleras, la de la Alianza preguntó:

– ¿Quien era ese hombre?

– Un español... Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Deberías leerlo algún día...

Ashley se quedó pensativa unos minutos. Mientras recogía los restos de las latas, se le pinto una sonrisa en el alma. Y así, sorprendida y radiante, sintiéndose como una quinceañera primeriza, tiro todo a la basura y encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de Shepard...

* * *

Siguiente: Los Haydonitas hacen su aparición...

Y si alguno de ustedes quiere dejar comentarios, serán bienvenidos.

Hasta la vez siguiente...


	15. Once: Vacíos que vinculan 2

_********__Robotech y sus personajes son una propiedad de Harmony Gold USA Inc., Mass Effect y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. No se obtiene beneficio económico alguno de _**e****sta historia.**

* * *

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

**For the ones waiting for the english version, it'll take me a little. I'll probably be posting it around midnight or so. You better check every once in a while.**

¡Adelante con la función!.

* * *

_**Capitulo Once:  
Vacíos que vinculan, parte 2**_

_**Estación Espacial Omega**_, Sistema Sahrabarik,  
Nebulosa Omega, Sistemas Terminus,  
Brazo Galáctico Norma

Pedazos de una vida. Pequeños pedacitos de metal, roca y polímeros saltando a su alrededor. El aire maloliente y sucio que se filtra través de los reservorios del casco, infestando la atmósfera con el olor de la muerte.

"_¡No los dejen escapar!. ¡Aria recompensará con creces a quien traiga a esos desgraciados!..."_

La voz detrás de él grita en tono despótico, comandando a la jauría extraterrestre a sus espaldas. No quiere voltear a ver que tan cerca están, pero la curiosidad lo está matando más efectivamente que los cientos de tiros que hay a su alrededor. El equipo de evacuación está cerca. El transporte que espera para llevarlos de regreso a casa esta a menos de cien metros. Puede ver las caras de sus compañeros, mientras huyen hacia allá, llevando la carga preciosa que les fue encargada para recuperar. La población se muestra hostil. Nunca pensó que el poder y la tentación del dinero fácil en Omega fuera tan grande.

Un error de juicio que ha resultado muy costoso...

Ya casi están allí. La rampa de la nave de descenso se abre para dejarlos entrar. De pronto una explosión a su lado los saca de curso, arrojándolos violentamente sobre un techo derruido que de milagro se sostiene. Puede oír las armas del transporte lanzando muerte bermellón y púrpura sobre la población armada. Oye los gritos de varios al caer, mientras chorros de calor pasan, como caudas de cometas infernales, prestos a estrellarse contra un muro de carne que resiste a pesar de los embates. Se levanta como puede, el rojo de su sangre manando intensamente de su entrepierna. No siente nada, mas que la imperiosa necesidad de seguir avanzando. Reprime el impulso de detenerse a ver a sus compañeros. Soldados duros y correosos como son, alguno no se ha levantado, indicativo terrible de que puede quedarse solo en el ultimo trayecto del camino.

Su conciencia lo aguijonea:

"_¡Los infantes de marina de la Alianza no dejan a nadie atrás!"_, el acicate de su instructor de básico taladra sus oídos. Pero no tiene tiempo de regresar por ellos ni por sus placas de identificación. No se detiene a averiguar si aún están con vida.

"_¡Si alguno de nosotros queda vivo, debe llevar esta información de vuelta a __casa!", _ le hicieron jurar sobre lo que consideraba mas sagrado. No se llevaba bien con ellos, pero eran seres conscientes, con sus múltiples defectos y virtudes.

Teme que como muchos otros, ya nunca volverán a casa.

Corre mientras los disparos rebotan en su barrera biotica. Esta exhausto y no siente su cuerpo, debido al enorme esfuerzo que ha hecho esta noche, pero saca fuerzas de quien sabe donde para invocar su escudo de nuevo y correr el ultimo trecho. El transporte de evacuación esta a unos pasos de él. Dos soldados bajan por la rampa y lo toman de los brazos, mientras un tercero dispara fuego de cobertura. Ya no puede moverse. Oye los ladridos de los perros de la guerra tan cerca, que el escalofrío recorre su espalda como un aguijón envenenado que va paralizando cada parte de su ser. Al sentir la presión sobre sus brazos, arrastrando su cuerpo magullado y sucio, se desvanece. Ya no puede seguir.

Ya no quiere hacerlo...

"_Alenko... ¡Alenko!, ¡levántese Alenko!..."_

– ...¡Teniente Alenko!, ¡despierte de una vez, teniente! – una voz de mujer lo devolvió a la pesadilla.

– ¿Qué?, ¿quién?...

Kaidan Alenko abrió los ojos, confundido y sin recordar como era que había llegado a la posición en que estaba. Se puso en pie, tratando de combatir el sobresalto. Recordó inmediatamente sus circunstancias, aunque por un momento desconoció el lugar. Algún viejo cuarto abandonado, que después identificó, era un accesoria escondida. Mientras observaba en derredor, reconociendo los cacharros arrumbados, a pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, le llegó la noción de como había arribado hasta allí. Por su mente pasaron breves secuencias de imágenes:

La peligrosa travesía por uno de los distritos más traicioneros de Omega. Zaeed fulminando un grupo de avanzada, sin más ayuda que el viejo rifle al que llamaba "Jessie", que habían recuperado junto con sus armas, a toda prisa. Las veces que habían tenido que esconderse de las varias naves de asalto Mantis que patrullaban el distrito. Las suplicas del salariano Haalaka, pidiendo que lo dejaran ir, prometiendo que no volvería a cruzarse en su camino. Y la negativa férrea de la chica Janice.

Después de una hora, habían llegado cerca del punto de extracción convenido previamente. Tuvieron que echar mano de todo el poder de fuego que la armadura "Ciclón" del Capitán Dante traía consigo para lograrlo. Se había dado el lujo inclusive, de tirar una nave de asalto Mantis, con las cargas de micro-misiles de las que disponían. Eso les había enseñado a las bandas de mercenarios que estaban cazando una presa peligrosa. Pero los recursos de los que podían echar mano, sumados al excedente de personal que Aria T'Ĺok estaba proveyendo, eran sin duda una fuerza para no tomarse a la ligera. Abrumados por la superioridad numérica del enemigo, poco les había ayudado la tecnología avanzada.

Estaban huyendo, perseguidos por robots de seguridad y más naves, cuando el Beta de reconocimiento que debía esperarlos en el punto de extracción los alcanzó, reduciendo a chatarra a varios de sus perseguidores con el armamento de a bordo y dándoles segundos de valioso respiro:

– [Señorita Janice: ¡Hay un claro entre edificios a un kilómetro, en la dirección en que van!. ¡Allí los encontraremos!...] – llegó la comunicación por ultralinea, directamente al auricular de la robot – [...Pero necesitan apresurarse. Detectamos un gigantesco contingente enemigo a unos quinientos metros de su posición y acercándose rápida... ¡espere!. Comunicación entrante de la "Arcángel". Prioridad Alfa. Redirigiendo y re-encriptando...] – oyeron a uno de los gemelos Valverde, mientras el transporte se alejaba hacia el área de recogida.

Janice hizo señas de que vigilaran, mientras ella se alejaba un poco y recibía el mensaje encriptado. Sus facciones no solían alterarse al recibir información o evaluar las situaciones, pero Alenko alcanzó a atisbar una mueca, que no podía decir a ciencia cierta si representaba molestia o preocupación. Una vez regresó al contingente, ordeno que siguieran por la calle principal del distrito. Era la manera más rápida de salir, aunque la más insegura. Corrieron sin descansar, arrastrando sus miserias para dar el último extra. A trescientos metros, sin embargo, bajo un grupo de construcciones derruidas, los mercenarios los alcanzaron:

"_¡Maldita sea!...",_ la cabeza de Alenko se llenaba de sensaciones familiares en ese preciso instante. Las de los tiros incrustándose en las paredes, el calor generado por su cuerpo en tensión y el sonido de los aullidos de los varren entrenados de la Manada Sangrienta, ganando terreno rápidamente.

"_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!. ¡Justo como hace ocho años!"..._

– ¡Capitán Dante!... – la voz de la chica del cabello lila, por encima del sonido de los disparos y los gritos de frenesí de sus perseguidores, le sonó tan clara como otra que había oído en ese entonces:

– ...¡Sus ordenes son llevarse al salariano Haalaka y al Teniente Alenko al "Arcángel". También ofrezco apoyo al señor Massani, para salir de aquí...

¡Voy a entretener al enemigo y a comprarles tiempo suficiente para que lleguen al punto de evacuación! – mencionó, señalando a la lejanía, donde la nave esperaba. Ante la protesta de Angelo, que empezaba a surgir de sus labios, ella agregó:

– ¡Si no lo hacemos así, ninguno de nosotros saldrá con vida! – enseguida revisó la carga del rifle Gallant y ajustó la correa del arma a su cuerpo.

– ¡Por mi esta bien!, ¡las cosas aquí van a ponerse feas! – agrego Zaeed, lanzando una granada incendiaria hacia un grupo de soldados que trataban de escurrirse por la izquierda.

– ¿Porque separarnos?, ¡podemos llegar todos a la nave!. Solo tenemos que... – empezó a decir Kaidan, pero la chica lo atajó:

– Negativo. Nos alcanzarán antes de recorrer cien metros si no se queda alguien para dilatarlos – gritó, mientras salía de la cobertura y abría fuego contra el grupo principal. Un batariano y un humano cayeron fulminados por el rifle, cargas eléctricas brotando de sus armaduras arruinadas, antes de que el resto de sus oponentes tomaran cobertura.

– ¡No puede quedarse usted sola a enfrentarlos! – vociferó el centinela, disparando a ciegas por encima de la cobertura, mientras trataba a todas luces de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Estaba plenamente consciente de como podía acabar todo aquello y no quería pasar por ello una segunda vez.

– La chiquilla tiene razón... – masculló Zaeed, mientras llenaba de tiros del rifle de precisión el cuerpo de un Krogan que se precipitó, suicida, hacia ellos. Enseguida agarro al centinela del brazo, para jalarlo. Angelo ya estaba saliendo, usando los últimos cohetes de la "Ciclón" y moviéndose al frente, tomando al cobarde Haalaka del brazo, cobijados por el fuego de cobertura de los otros.

– ¡No voy a abandonarla! – insistió el de la Alianza, soltándose del viejo.

– Mis ordenes han cambiado, Teniente Alenko. Usted ha cumplido con su misión y no hay ninguna necesidad de que me acompañe en esta nueva encomienda – la voz de la mujer le llegó fría y paciente. Le ponía al joven los pelos de punta.

– ¡Me quedaré de todas formas!. ¡No creo que sea capaz de enfrentar a toda esa horda por si misma!...

Zaeed iba a intervenir, pero desistió, cuando vio a Janice asentir, haciéndoles una seña para que se fueran. Nadie mencionó nada más. Dante solo se alzo de hombros y arrojó un paquete de pertrechos, que la fémina no rehusó.

Un segundo después ambos señuelos empezaron a disparar, mientras sus compañeros se alejaban hacia el área de extracción. La avanzada de Eclipse y el resto de la de la Manada Sangrienta, cayeron ambas rápidamente sobre ellos, pero Alenko hizo uso de sus habilidades bióticas y de sabotaje. En cuestión de minutos ya los habían repelido. A lo lejos, oyeron las turbinas del Beta encenderse, signo inequívoco de que estaba despegando:

– Teniente Rush: Me pondré en contacto por frecuencia segura para evacuación, cuando haya cumplido mis ordenes – mencionó la ginoide hacia su comunicador.

– [Entendido. Buena Suerte. Cambio y fuera...]

El asedio subió de intensidad, cuando el enemigo empezó a usar lanzacohetes para destrozar la cobertura en la que estaban pertrechados. Decidieron una retirada táctica. Mientras Janice usaba su arma de partículas, con la misma maestría que Zaeed usaba el rifle de precisión, Kaidan corrió hacia otros edificios. Los otros utilizaron granadas, lanzallamas y otras armas pesadas para darles caza, varias de ellas neutralizadas, merced de la endemoniada puntería de la chica. Luego Alenko dio cobertura a su compañera con algunas descargas de estásis y se alejaron más. Así pasaron diez minutos que al joven biótico le parecieron eternos, mientras escapaban. Finalmente la fortuna les favoreció, cuando lograron despistar a sus perseguidores, encontrando su actual refugio.

Después de escudriñar el lugar y asegurarse que no los encontrarían fácilmente, Janice decidió que debían descansar un poco.

"_Y ahora estamos aquí..."_

– Salvedad de la quemadura de hace rato en su costado, que está sanando con rapidez gracias a la medicina que le he aplicado, usted se encuentra en buen estado – dijo la chica, parándose a su lado y auscultando ligeramente la herida a la que se refería, cosa que provocó en el joven cierta incomodidad.

"_A pesar de todo...", _pensó el soldado y agrego, esta vez en voz alta:

– ¿No sabía que tuviera conocimientos médicos, mas allá de los primeros auxilios?.

– Puedo ser una caja de sorpresas, teniente. Creo que agradecerá esto... – ella le extendió una cantimplora metálica, con el símbolo de la Alianza de Sistemas grabado en un costado.

– ¡Mi bebida energética! – comentó abriendo el recipiente raudamente, para tomar un trago. Era una mezcla de diferentes reconstituyentes, de lo mas avanzado en tecnología alimenticia que la Tierra podía ofrecer. El esfuerzo de crear campos de efecto de masa exigía al cuerpo humano como solo una prueba de resistencia podía hacerlo y los bióticos lo sabían de sobra. Era una broma común, decir que eran los deportistas de alto rendimiento mas infravalorados de toda la galaxia.

Dio un segundo sorbo de la potente bebida energética. Janice le comentó que la Fuerza Expedicionaria había analizado el contenido de la cantimplora que siempre llevaba consigo, replicando la bebida después de un análisis exhaustivo y agregando un par de componentes alienígenas que ayudaban a su cuerpo a acelerar la descomposición metabólica, proporcionando una asimilación mas rápida, aunque aún podía presentarse alguna reacción adversa. El joven decidió que ese riesgo valía la pena, con tal de volver a rehidratarse y recuperar los nutrientes y proteínas perdidas. La fuerza volvió notablemente a su cuerpo, mientras veía a Janice levantarse y mirar a los alrededores. Parecía que habían despistado a sus perseguidores, pero con las corporaciones mercenarias de Omega nunca se podía estar seguro.

– ¿Aún nos estarán buscando? – pregunto el joven soldado. Los caza-fortunas, y en especial los Soles Azules, podían ser muy persistentes. Casi como los viejos sabuesos de caza de la Tierra. Si caían en sus manos, era mejor pensar en resistir la invariable tortura de la que iban a hacer gala.

– Sí. Aunque hasta el momento no se les ha ocurrido buscarnos aquí. Pero estoy interceptando sus comunicaciones y se acerca un contingente grande de búsqueda y destrucción. Así que vamos a tener que movernos pronto – dijo ella, recargándose en un viejo sillón, sonriendo.

Alenko la miró un momento y solo acertó a reírse. Su mente había sido invadida por el súbito recuerdo de otra hembra que había conocido en circunstancias parecidas, y ahora esa memoria se traslapaba con la realidad. Pero cual súbita aparición, fue solo cosa de un momento. Un fantasma que se desvanecía en la niebla de los tiempos.

– ¿De que se ríe? – pregunto la del cabello lila con ninguna agresión, pero sin comprender exactamente lo que le parecía gracioso a su compañero. Kaidan siguió sonriendo.

– De un recuerdo – mencionó y no dijo nada más. La ginoide anoto su reacción e hizo una nota mental de que debía estudiar las reacciones de su compañero más a conciencia.

Se levantaron y verificaron sus pertrechos y municiones. Alenko se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Y que son esas nuevas órdenes que la obligan a quedarse aquí en un momento tan malo, si es que puedo saber?

– Eso es clasificado – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

– ¡Oh vamos!, ¿usted también va a jugar al juego de los secretos?.

La chica le sonrió, sus ojos brillando como los de una amante complacida:

– No tiene idea, Sr. Alenko. ¡Además si le dijera, probablemente tendría que matarlo!... – para después reírse con descaro. Kaidan pensó que a pesar de todo, las cosas seguían dentro de esa "normalidad" un poco torcida, que era el comportamiento de su compañera.

Reunieron todos los pertrechos a su alcance. Janice sacó de la bolsa que Angelo le había dejado, una especie de vehículo pequeño en color plateado, cruza de una moto de control remoto y un dron de combate. Programó un par de cosas y luego lo soltó. Así esperaron unos minutos, hasta que oyeron detonaciones y gritos de alarma. Unos minutos después estas se fueron alejando. La chica decidió que era un buen momento para alejarse de la guarida y asomó la cabeza con cuidado, a través de una de las ventanas. Cuando comprobó que no había nadie en las inmediaciones del lugar, hizo una seña al de la Alianza y ambos salieron a la calle, cuidándose de permanecer parados por mucho tiempo.

Kaidan consultó su omniherramienta y utilizando el ladar incorporado, vio las señales del enemigo alejarse. Rascó su cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

– Parece sorprendido, Teniente. ¿Creía que se nos iban a echar encima, tan pronto saliéramos?

– Sí... ¿ese juguete que puso a trabajar tuvo que ver en eso?

La ginoide no dijo nada y sonrió. Hizo una seña al confundido terrestre, que solo acertó a seguirla dando tumbos.

Diez minutos después habían puesto distancia entre ellos y las patrullas de búsqueda. Kaidan la miraba con recelo y extrañeza. El joven biótico estaba intrigado por el hecho de que su amiga parecía intensamente concentrada, como si su mente estuviera a mil kilómetros de su cuerpo.

Llegaron hasta una de las paredes de roca, de las que pertenecían al cuerpo asteroidal original de la estación. Mientras el hombre vigilaba, ella buscó entre las paredes hasta encontrar lo que había esperado. Una serie de tubos de ventilación que corrían hacia otra área de la estación. Penetraron rápidamente en los ductos, siendo asaltados por el olor nauseabundo de combustible quemado, porquería y gases que circulaba por allí. No era letal, pero sí definitivamente poco amigable.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, la situación continuo igual, con la chica del cabello lila encerrada en su mutismo, respirando con ayuda de una máscara osmótica y con el semblante de intensa concentración. Cosa que ponía a su compañero los pelos de punta. Hastiado de semejante proceder, decidió que no daría un paso más hasta obtener algunas respuestas:

– Bueno, bueno, ¡ya!... – el biótico se detuvo en una conjunción de tubos bastante amplia, suficiente seca y poco maloliente como para poder detenerse y descansar su espalda sobre una de las paredes:

– ¿Que sucede Janice?.

La chica se detuvo y se sentó en la pared opuesta, cerca de otra conjunción en "T". Desconocido para su interlocutor, la robot estaba ponderando internamente cual era el mejor camino a seguir, verificando rutas entre los mapas de Omega, que había encontrado entre las archivos de Haalaka.

– ¡Oiga!... – insistió el de la Alianza – ...¡de acuerdo!. El truco para distraer a los guardias fue muy bueno, ¡lo admito!. ¡Y la manera en que intimidó al Capitán Dante hace rato...! – lanzó un silbido – ...Ya no hablemos de lo que le dijo a la quariana. Me queda claro que es una mujer de muchos recursos... pero ahora parece que todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima de súbito. ¡A lo mejor no es de mi incumbencia, pero parece distinta de la chica con la que he pasado los últimas ocho horas!. ¡Además, si no le importa, me encantaría saber en que clase de lío nos estamos metiendo!.

El simulacro de mujer volteo a verlo con expresión neutral:

– No tendría que estar pasando por esto para empezar, Teniente Alenko. Le dije que se fuera con los otros y no arriesgara su vida más de lo necesario. Como ya habrá podido comprobar, se cuidarme sola... – su imagen de chica bonita tuvo un parpadeo, muy ligero, de menos de un segundo. Una mente mas embotada no lo habría percibido jamás. A Kaidan le pareció que los vapores le estaban jugando una mala pasada a través de los filtros de su casco. Se debatió entre levantar su visera para frotarse los ojos y permanecer impasible. Se decidió por esto último.

– Con perdón suyo señorita, ¿pero siempre es así de perra? – contraatacó con rencor. Janice tenía sus secretos, muchos a decir verdad. Y además se mostraba inescrutable. No había dado a conocer más que la mínima información necesaria acerca de ella y la misión, para funcionar con eficacia. Pero eso no le sentaba bien al soldado. Estaba acostumbrado a la reserva con la que se trataba las ordenes, pero podía llevar a cabo los objetivos de su misión mientras confiara en las personas con las que iba a trabajar. Y toda la misión había arrojado muy poca luz acerca de quien era realmente la persona que iba con él y si podía confiar en ella.

– Si fuera una ingrata y malintencionada, Kaidan... una "perra", como usted menciona... le diría que se quedó a ayudarme, debido a un obsoleto sentido de la caballerosidad. Un resabio de un anticuado comportamiento machista, que no pensaba que existiera aún en este tiempo. Aprecio la ayuda sin embargo y que no le quede la menor duda. No soy la "perra" que usted cree...

Sin embargo, por mucho que agradezca la compañía y la ayuda, no tengo ninguna deuda de carácter moral que me obligue o siquiera sugiera que debo revelarle mi objetivo.

– ¡Sin embargo me dejó quedarme, en lugar de insistir al viejo Massani y al Capitán Dante que me llevaran de regreso a la nave por la fuerza!. ¿Por qué?.

La chica no respondió inmediatamente. Se acomodó el pelo y cerró los ojos, en una mueca que revelaba su claro disgusto. Un minuto después, respondió:

– Contra toda lógica, debo decir que usted me "cae bien", Teniente. A pesar de sus atavismos, puedo apreciar que usted hace y dice las cosas con honestidad. Y eso me gusta. Es usted un soldado en toda la regla, y para mí, acostumbrada a usar una máscara aquí y otra allá, su personalidad me es... refrescante.

Eso desarmó al Centinela. Sin duda no estaba esperando esa respuesta.

– Normalmente suelo trabajar con el Dr. Nichols, un tipo serio y enfocado en su trabajo, cuyas interacciones sociales son pocas y más bien torpes. De vez en cuando voy al área de oficiales de la nave y tengo conversaciones con el Capitán o la Doctora Grant. Pero en general pocos de los soldados se me acercan. Mis oportunidades de confraternizar con mis compañeros son pocas y están plagadas de un tinte sexista que desprecio en lo absoluto. No obstante usted y su respeto a toda prueba, me gustan. Creo que puedo confiarle algunas cosas y se que no defraudará mi confianza.

Kaidan bajó el semblante, avergonzado:

– Yo me... extralimite. Siento haberla presionado de esa forma. Entiendo que es su trabajo y que no puedo decirle como hacerlo. Si no quiere contarme nada, esta bien. De todas formas la ayudaré a cumplir su misión en la medida de lo...

Ella lo atajó:

– De acuerdo, Teniente. Le contaré lo poco que no está clasificado y que puede saber. De todas formas, ya ha estudiado muchas cosas de nosotros y en cuanto regresemos al Arcángel tendrá tiempo para poner en orden las piezas del rompecabezas:

Los sensores de la nave han detectado una pequeña fuente de radiación, concurrente con lo que llamamos protocultura. Apareció cerca de aquí, en una de las bodegas, dos niveles mas arriba, a unos cientos de metros del lugar adonde estamos – la chica invocó un mapa tridimensional que salió de los pertrechos que había traído consigo:

Debido a que sabemos que la SDF-3, la nave del Almirante Hunter, llegó aquí por accidente, suponemos que esa señal pertenece a alguna tecnología nuestra. También es posible que alguien más de nuestro universo haya llegado por equivocación, y haya dejado pertrechos en poder de los locales.

Mi labor es evaluar la fuente de dicha señal y, en caso de venir de recursos de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, debo rescatarla o destruirla. Entenderá que no podemos permitir que dichos adelantos caigan en manos de posibles fuerzas hostiles.

– Para evitar que esas armas o desarrollos posteriores puedan ser usados contra ustedes...

– Así es. Como verá, su amigo Rankar ha sido muy amable al proporcionarme mapas de mantenimiento y rutas alternas, que poca gente en Omega conoce. Además encontré información importante acerca del paradero del Almirante y su nave, que he enviado junto con el salariano a nuestra nave. Debo decir que su ex-compañero me ha dado una manera provechosa de sacarle partido a nuestra compartida afinidad por la tecnología... – la mujer hizo un ligero gesto y el destello anaranjado típico de una omniherramienta le cubrió el brazo – ...por lo tanto ya no necesito al señor Massani para guiarme... ni a usted para esos efectos. Sin embargo y como dije, aprecio el gesto, por fútil que este sea.

Kaidan se quedó callado un momento y después de ponderar todo lo que la chica frente a sí había dicho, sonrió de nuevo:

– ¡Tenía razón!. ¡Usted si que es una caja de sorpresas!. ¿Todas las chicas de la FER son así? – inquirió el Centinela, divertido.

– No. Eso es parte de lo que me hace única... – mencionó la apócrifa mujer. Y enseguida se levantó:

– Es hora de seguir. No quiero permanecer más tiempo del necesario en este lugar... ¡huele horrible! – la chica arrugó el gesto en un mohín, que a Alenko le pareció de pronto adorable.

Siguieron arrastrándose por los túneles de ventilación, por otros treinta minutos, subiendo por algunas escaleras de mantenimiento que parecían tener años de no ser visitadas. Algo en la conversación de hacía rato molestaba al soldado. No podía poner el dedo sobre lo que era exactamente, pero ahí estaba. De pronto empezó a elucubrar en su mente, hasta que pudo poner palabras a sus pensamientos:

– Mas humano que lo humano... – masculló

– ¿Decía algo, teniente?

– No... nada... creo que ya llegamos a la salida.

Y era verdad. El túnel por el que iban llegaba hasta un pasillo gigantesco, que franquearon para salir a una explanada no vigilada, en otro nivel y distrito de Omega. Avanzaron a toda prisa, escudriñando cada esquina y tomaron refugio en lo que parecía un edificio de departamentos abandonado con prisa, sus habitantes temerosos de verse involucrados en otra posible guerra entre bandas a punto de estallar.

Janice consultó el mapa. Trescientos metros al sureste, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada. Había pocas señales de que los secuaces de Aria u otras bandas mercenarias estuvieran haciendo guardia en esa zona, pero era mejor no confiarse. Avanzaron de poco en poco, verificando los rincones con cautela, hasta que estuvieron frente a la bodega. El vecindario estaba demasiado tranquilo. Algo disparó el instinto de Kaidan:

– Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto, ¿no lo cree, señorita Em?

– Si se refiere a la falta de vigilancia, estoy de acuerdo. Pero la señal de protocultura esta detrás de esos muros... – señaló la bodega, cuyos muros de acero y polímeros se alzaban unos veinte metros por encima de ellos – ...O estamos por caer en una trampa bien planeada o los nativos no tienen verdadera idea de lo que tienen ahí guardado – la robot sentenció.

– Es posible, pero el Comandante Shepard solía decir algo respecto de esta clase de situaciones... – Alenko preparó sus armas.

– ¿Que solía decir?- preguntó la chica, mientras revisaba la carga de su arma.

– "Estas cosas nunca se vuelven mas sencillas"... – el tipo sonrió y "corto cartucho" figurativamente.

– Un hombre sabio ese Shepard...

Buscaron una entrada y pronto la encontraron, en forma de un ducto que, después de botar la rejilla a golpes y acuclillarse para arrastrarse unos segundos, les dio acceso al interior.

La bodega estaba a oscuras, la única luz que penetraba al recinto, se filtraba a través de las ventanas altas de la construcción. El interior estaba plagado de cajas de lamina compuesta y fibro-plástico, que contenían distintas partes electrónicas y otros recursos. Janice sin embargo, invoco la omniherramienta que le había sido dada y buscó la señal que le interesaba, haciendo algunos cálculos y ajustes, mientras Alenko vigilaba las entradas y pasillos que tenía a la vista.

Penetraron más y más en la bodega, hasta que llegaron a una estantería en la cual solo había un artefacto. Parecía una especie de caja plateada, con instrumentos y un indicador de oscilación eléctrica, de la cual sobresalía una pequeña antena. El humano vio la cara de su compañera descomponerse en un rictus de sorpresa:

– Un bio-emulador... – la voz de la chica había tomado un tono ominoso, que puso los pelos de punta al soldado.

– ¿Un que?...

– Bio-emulador. Tecnología que la FER desarrolló para engañar a los Invid, ¿como es que llegó aquí?...

– ¿Los Invid?

– Una raza alienigena con la cual no estamos en muy buenos términos... Hay algo raro. Este aparato está modificado para imitar a la perfección la señal energética de la protocultura. Los bio-emuladores de la FER no pueden hacer eso... – la robot se detuvo un segundo y casi enseguida volteo hacia todos lados escudriñando el área. Después se dirigió al soldado:

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí...

– ¿Por qué?, ¿que hay de su misión?.

Janice iba a contestarle, pero la vista de un personaje enfundado en una capa de un tono rojo oscuro, saliendo de las sombras, la hizo detenerse:

– Vendrás con nosotros, Híbrido...

Alenko observo la figura encapuchada avanzar hacia ellos. De primera instancia era mas alta que su compañera, pero no podía determinar su físico, debido a una ropa roja, holgada que le caía de los hombros como una especie de túnica. Lo que si era inconfundible era la fuente de luz situada en el centro de la cara. Su primera reacción fue inmediata:

– ¡Geth!

Empero, algo no cuadraba con todo lo que había visto hasta ese entonces, de esos sintéticos que se habían vuelto sus enemigos. Eso no lo detuvo, sin embargo, de avanzar hacia la figura encuadrando la mira de su arma en ella. Apretó el botón de los módulos de munición hasta que se detuvo en "tungsteno" y jaló el gatillo, antes de que su compañera pudiera detenerlo:

– ¡Teniente Alenko!

Las postas de munición reforzada no llegaron a hacer blanco. Atrás de la figura, una especie de escudo metálico que salía de la oscuridad de la bodega a sus espaldas, bloqueo todos los tiros. La mano de Janice reposó en el cañón de su escopeta, forzándolo a bajarla:

– No es un Geth, teniente, aunque comparte con ellos la calidad de sintético. Es un Haydonita. Nuestro actual enemigo. Las cosas pueden complicarse muy rápidamente. No haga nada sin que se lo pida... – menciono ella con una voz tranquila que le inspiró muy poca confianza al Centinela. Kaidan bajó su arma.

– Vendrás con nosotros para una reprogramación – habló el encapuchado con una voz de cualidad electrónica y que estaba exenta de toda emoción.

– ¿Esto también lo previo la Conciencia?. La última vez que intentaron eso, las cosas salieron mal para ustedes... – para mayor desconcierto de Kaidan, la voz de su compañera se igualó a la de su interlocutor. El Centinela volteo un segundo:

– ¿Que sucede, Janice? – preguntó, sintiendo que la situación estaba evolucionando muy rápidamente para su gusto.

– Un contratiempo menor te salvó la ocasión previa. Pero ya no tienes a tus mascotas orgánicas para que te defiendan – mencionó el otro, sin inflexión, pero con toda la malicia posible.

Janice no dijo nada, pero Kaidan se quedo anonadado un momento. La sospecha que había surgido en su mente, y que había acallado en aras de su salud mental, resurgió de pronto, Lo que implicaba, le parecía aterrador:

– ¿Mascotas orgánicas... reprogramación? – fue lo único que alcanzó a mencionar. Janice no contestó inmediatamente.

– Teniente Alenko: Míreme... ¡míreme! – ella alzó la voz, despabilándolo y volteando para tomarlo del rostro, observando su faz distorsionada por un súbito miedo:

– No importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. No permitiré que le hagan daño. ¿Me oye?... saldremos de aquí... juntos – el tono de la mujer revelaba... ¿ansiedad?, ¿miedo?, ¿como saberlo con certeza?. Ella volteo hacia el enemigo y alzo su pistola Gallant, en gesto desafiante:

– ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado!. La Conciencia se ha equivocado de nuevo en sus cálculos y al crearme, ha provocado una situación que no puede detener.

– Entonces la única respuesta posible es removerte de la ecuación...

Un segundo sintético apareció junto al primero, saliendo de la obscuridad de la bodega. Un temblor sacudió la estructura. Alenko vio el escudo que había protegido a la criatura, levantarse. Era parte de algo enorme, tan grande como los robots que había visto en el "Arcángel". Levantó su arma y abrió fuego contra lo que adivinó era una cabina de pilotaje, pero los disparos rebotaron en el blindaje, de lo que era una cruza entre un gorila metálico gigantesco y una mantis religiosa. Era de mayor talla que cualquier Destructor, Nodo Neural o Coloso Geth que jamás hubiera visto.

– ¡Huya teniente!, ¡sus armas son obsoletas contra esta cosa!... – Oyó a sus espaldas. El sonido de un disparo y supo que su compañera había empezado su propia batalla – … ¡debe regresar al "Arcángel" y advertirles!. ¡Váyase!...

Kaidan ya no dijo nada. Invoco su barrera biotica y corrió, apartándose del centro de la edificación. Justo a tiempo. El sonido de cajas metálicas siendo aplastadas invadió sus oídos. Esa cosa estaba tratando de alcanzarlo y en el proceso derribaba el techo de la bodega. Se alejó varios metros, usando su biotica para abrir un hueco en las paredes del almacén y saliendo del edificio. Se alejó del polvo y esquirlas metálicas, mientras su barrera lo protegía de la caída de los trozos de fibroplástico de la edificación. Perdió de vista a Janice mientras corría. Un disparo rebotó sobre sus escudos, sobrepasando su capacidad. Chispas saltaron de su armadura, signo inequívoco de que las barreras habían sido sobrecargadas. Se revisó el torso y encontró que su armadura de polímeros había perdido un pedazo que tenía unas dos veces el tamaño de su puño. La herida sin embargo era superficial. De puro milagro seguía en pie. De haberlo hecho, ni todo el medigel del mundo hubiera podido salvarlo.

El ruido del arma energética de la chica le dio conciencia de su posición relativa. Estaba a su izquierda, cerca de lo que habían sido las paredes del recinto, enfrascada en un duelo de poder a poder con el primero de aquellos entes, que había llamado "Haydonitas". En ese momento el agresor no era mas que un torso cibernético que se movía a gran velocidad. La capa había escondido que la construcción no poseía extremidades inferiores de ninguna clase, sino que levitaba. Los brazos habían sido sustituidos por armas energéticas de gran potencia. Sus disparos, que iluminaban la penumbra con fulgores rojos, eran tan poderosos como las descargas de los sistemas GARDIAN de una fragata, y su compañera los esquivaba con movimientos acrobáticos que un humano jamás habría podido realizar.

"_Mas humano que lo humano... ella no es humana...". _

Silenció sus pensamientos, enfocándose en el peligroso ahora. El súbito ruido de metal contra metal le informó que el robot enemigo se había liberado de los restos del techo que le habían caído encima. El joven evaluó sus posibilidades en un santiamén: Si trataba de acabar con esa cosa desde lejos, el arma montada en el chasis lo haría pedazos, sin importar cuantos escudos o barreras bióticas fuera capaz de invocar. Atacarlo de cerca era arriesgarse a perecer aplastado por la enorme fuerza que el artilugio desplegaba. Al menos no se movía demasiado rápido, pero eso era un magro consuelo.

Se alejó de él, escondiéndose detrás de una barda. Invocó su omniherramienta y trató de inutilizar los sensores de su enemigo. Pronto descubrió que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo: Al tratar de irrumpir en la arquitectura de software de su oponente, se quedo estupefacto. No se parecía ni remotamente a la de los Geth o a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. Un pedazo de pared cayó hacia su posición, despabilándolo, y se dio cuenta de que el segundo sintético lo estaba rastreando, a pie, con uno de esas poderosas armas de sus brazos. Salió disparado hacia su izquierda, tratando de ganar tiempo y alejándose hacia una bocacalle contigua. Al par de demonios mecánicos que lo perseguían no parecían importarle las construcciones de las que estaban rodeados, pasando igualmente por encima de ellas, que derrumbándolas como si fueran de papel.

Oyó ruidos y gritos a su derecha y observó que los mercenarios que normalmente cuidaban el área, y que habían brillado por su ausencia, empezaron a llegar armas en mano y dispuestos a acabar con los hostiles que estaban aterrorizando el vecindario. La vista de ese monstruo de casi ocho metros de alto no podía pasar desapercibida. Abrieron fuego contra el artilugio, apenas alcanzando a mellar ligeramente su estructura interna. Uno de ellos le apuntó, pero el Centinela uso un empujón biótico para derribarlo. No necesitaba otro oponente más aparte de los que ya le tocaban.

Decidió que la distracción que los otros proporcionaban era bienvenida y corrió tanto como pudo, alejándose del área mientras pensaba en como hacerle frente a sus oponentes, con el poco poder de fuego que cargaba. Si sus habilidades bióticas fueran mas fuertes podría hacer algo más...

"_Mas fuertes."_

La luz se hizo en sus ojos de súbito. Dejó de correr y se escondió en un callejón pequeño. Revisó la carga de sus armas y cambió rápidamente la munición a modo explosivo. Respiró profundamente y salió de nuevo hacia la calle. La potencia de fuego de su escopeta y las otras armas portátiles no iban a ser suficiente para detener al robot, pero aún tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Invoco su barrera de nuevo, con un gesto mnemotécnico, justo a tiempo para ver que su perseguidor más pequeño aún le seguía la pista, mientras el mas grande arrasaba con paredes, barricadas y cuantos mercenarios y obstáculos se le ponían enfrente.

Se escabulló hacia su derecha, esquivando los trozos de otras construcciones que el artefacto mecánico enemigo producía al perseguirlo. Se metió rápidamente en el recibidor de un edificio en apariencia abandonado, de varios pisos, del cual habían tratado de bloquear el acceso a la carrera, apilando caja tras caja de posesiones para reforzar la puerta. Kaidan utilizó la munición explosiva de la escopeta y la puerta se fracturó, abriéndose lo suficiente para permitirle escurrirse dentro. Semejante aduana no iba a detener a sus perseguidores, pero el biótico contaba con eso.

Subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras del edificio. Esquivaba civiles asaltados por el pánico, que trataban de huir al ver acercarse por las ventanas al robot mas grande. Otros más se atrincheraron en sus departamentos y echando mano de armas conseguidas en el ubicuo mercado negro de Omega, dispararon sobre él, acostumbrados como estaban a lidiar con los ladrones y pendencieros que eran parte inseparable de la estación espacial. El miedo motivaba sus acciones y en esa situación los vecinos y conocidos se convertían en enemigos, o al menos sospechosos. Los gritos y el pánico estaban por doquier, reflejados en forma de gritos, lloriqueos y desconfianza. Algunos de los locales trataron de detener al joven, dándose cuenta de la invasión que su cubil estaba sufriendo, pero poco pudieron hacer. Varios disparos y el uso de sus poderes en los momentos precisos les enseñaron el calibre del soldado de la Alianza.

Una vez llego al tercer piso, situado ya por encima de la altura del robot atacante, penetró en el pasillo principal, disparando a varios hostiles sin dar ni pedir cuartel. Los mercenarios -algunos turianos, muchos mas humanos y la ocasional asari- retrocedieron, dando prioridad al blanco mas grande, y dejando al invasor moverse a sus anchas. Cuando Alenko se aseguró de que nadie iba a molestarlo, oteó un poco, tratando de distinguir un olor familiar en medio del marasmo de sudor, humo y polvo. Un aroma dulzón un poco repulsivo, a medio camino entre un perfume de mujer y el olor del mar. Solo le costó un momento ubicarlo y cuando lo hizo, penetró en uno de los apartamentos cerrados, derribando la puerta con una patada. En un rincón, acurrucado contra una de las paredes interior estaba un Hanar, que esgrimía sin convicción una pistola. El Centinela lo despojó del arma antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar y enseguida le preguntó:

– ¿Donde tienes la "Arena Roja"? – le apunto sin miramientos. La enorme medusa voladora palideció visiblemente.

– ¿D-de q-que l-le ha-hablas a este?, este no ve-vende...

– ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿donde está?!

Kaidan lo ignoró, y procedió a abrir armarios, revisando cajas y buscando frenéticamente:

"_¡¿Donde está?!, ¡tiene que haber por aquí!"_

Un temblor sacudió la estructura y lo hizo tambalearse, producto del robot enemigo sacudiendo el edificio. Se sujeto fuertemente de una de las paredes, para no ir al suelo. Cajas y otros pertrechos cayeron, desparramando sus contenidos por el lugar. El Hanar, una rareza en los sistemas Terminus, aprovechó para salir flotando aterrorizado, tan rápido como sus repulsores se lo permitían. Fue entonces que vio lo que estaba buscando, atrás de donde el extraterrestre había flotado. Un grupo de bolsitas de un polvo rojo sangre, finamente molido. Tomó inmediatamente una de ellas y se apresuró a salir de allí, rumbo a la escalera de nuevo, esquivando los derrumbes que la ya asediada estructura estaba sufriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta del cubo de la escalera una explosión lo propulso hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas y rodó un poco aturdido, pero la adrenalina lo puso en pie casi inmediatamente. Escudriñó hacia la puerta, que ahora estaba doblada y en mal estado. Algo pasó a través de ella, volando a toda velocidad y estrellándose en una de las paredes a su lado. Kaidan apuntó hacia allá la escopeta y volteo de reojo a ver lo que había caído cerca de él. Era un Krogan, tan muerto como el Hanar que lo había recibido en el cuarto, a quien descubrió inerte al lado. Tanto él como el resto de los ocupantes del piso, que había despachado hacía unos momentos atrás, como algunos otros, estaban muertos. La cara del lagarto estaba destrozada -aunque desfigurada por la mitad era mas exacto-. Un boquete enorme, que abarcaba casi un treinta por ciento de su cuerpo y que despedía calor residual, lo adornaba. Muy pocas cosas podían hacerle tal daño a una de las razas mas resistentes de la galaxia.

Oyó ruidos provenientes de la puerta, que se impusieron al sonido maquinal de la batalla de afuera. Kaidan afinó la puntería.

Y entonces aquello penetró.

Era su perseguidor, pero a la vez no lo era. El torso sin brazos ni piernas que había empezado a dispararle en las calles, se había transformado. Había adquirido piernas y brazos de acero, titanio o algún material a todas luces hiper-reforzado, de figura vagamente humanoide y que el joven no alcanzaba a identificar. Brillaba con grecas de luz rojiza, que le delineaban el contorno y le daban al humo que venía de atrás de él, un aire infernal. Tenía la apariencia de una armadura personal ergonómica, ajustada al cuerpo del combatiente. Pero esa era toda la semejanza que había adquirido con los orgánicos. La cabeza se había reforzado hasta conformar un casco semi-circular, en el cual las mismas vetas de luz se apreciaban corriendo perpendiculares a la longitud del casco. No había indicación de ojos o boca, mas allá del visor de luz roja que había visto la primera vez y que tanto lo hacía parecerse a los Geth, ahora enmarcado por una máscara reforzada. Las manos y brazos del torso aparecían y desaparecían, como si los ojos humanos no alcanzaran a reconocerlas bien.

Kaidan vaciló un momento, y eso fue suficiente para que su oponente tomara conciencia de su presencia. Tal parecía que pudiera verlo a través del humo del cuarto. Apuntó un brazo que raudamente se reformó, como si miles de pequeñas partes en él se desdoblaran y rehicieran en el cañón de un arma de aspecto temible. De atrás de la nueva amenaza, salió una Asari envuelta en el aura azul de poder que las caracterizaba, sin duda tratando de golpearlo. El sintético reaccionó a la velocidad el rayo, fulminándola de frente con un disparo de energía al rostro que le envolvió la cabeza y la hizo desaparecer. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, flácido y sin vida.

La duda desapareció de la mente del Centinela. Disparó varios tiros de la munición explosiva, sin tregua, acertando de lleno en el torso y la parte inferior de la cabeza. La figura se ladeó un momento, como sorprendido por la potencia de los disparos. Una parte de la armadura había volado en pedazos, pero el sintético seguía en pie. Alenko vio la armadura de su oponente autorepararse sin dilación, como si miles de arañas empezaran de pronto a tejer sus telas con filamentos plateados, y supo que tenía que moverse. Se levantó de un salto, justo a tiempo para esquivar el disparo del otro, pero no pudo evitar el golpe que vino después y que lo hizo precipitarse hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde se estrelló estrepitosamente.

La adrenalina en su cuerpo lo hizo recuperarse rápidamente, inyectándole bríos. Pero el puñetazo de su enemigo le había nublado la visión por fracciones de segundo y le había hecho soltar la escopeta. En lugar de buscar el arma perdida, invocó su barrera y se lanzó hacia él, propinándole una patada biotica, que consiguió desbalancearlo por un momento. El Haydonita se rehizo, dándole un empellón, seguido de una patada que lo mando lejos, por la ventana mas cercana, fuera del edificio. El joven aterrizó de cabeza en el suelo, nueve metros mas abajo, a poca distancia de donde el robot de asalto desgarraba el edificio. Se levantó por reflejo y se alejo varios pasos, pero de pronto se detuvo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía enfocar su vista. De no haber sido por su barrera, su casco y su intensa concentración, se habría partido el cráneo. Estaba aturdido y desorientado. Y ya no podía huir efectivamente, pero acabar con las amenazas que lo perseguían se veía como una opción cada vez mas remota.

Su oponente salió de entre el humo que empezaba a invadir ese nivel de la estación espacial, su amenazante figura impulsándose de un salto y bajando del edificio con terrible estruendo, dispuesto a terminar su faena. En las cercanías, los mercenarios enemigos trataban de equilibrar la balanza, disparando al robot mas grande con cohetes, granadas y otros explosivos, tratando de hacerlo desviarse de otras zonas menos afectadas y evidenciando lo poco que podían hacer para detenerlo.

Alenko se puso en cuclillas, dispuesto a vender cara su vida. El otro ya avanzaba sobre él, cuando un disparo le hizo ladear la cabeza. Un segundo poder biótico lo abatió, dándole al joven Centinela unos segundos de valioso tiempo. Atrás de él habían llegado nuevos mercenarios -probablemente de Eclipse, a juzgar por las armaduras de color amarillo y el acompañamiento de droides de seguridad-, disparando a matar sobre el sintético. La defensa corporal de aquel, sin embargo, resultaba todavía superior al poder de fuego usado en su contra. Descarga tras descarga de biotica lo empujaban hacia atrás, y varios tiros, ráfagas de incineración, granadas y drones cayeron sobre él, en un intento de debilitar su armadura. Pasados unos segundos, el guerrero determinó que ya era suficiente de juegos y empezó a devolver el ataque. Algunos disparos a la derecha y a la izquierda, de esa maldita arma de energía y los cazadores ya estaban corriendo a tomar refugio atrás de algunas barricadas y paredes.

Kaidan se escabulló sin llamar mucho la atención, mientras veía al otro retroceder un poco, merced de los cohetes de un par de novísimos robots de seguridad "Ymir", que lo atacaban a distancia. Al tiempo que el robot mas grande identificaba la amenaza y saltaba sobre ellos, reduciéndolos a chatarra, el joven Centinela recordó el paquete que había encontrado en el edificio y sin mas dudas lo rompió, vertiendo una buena parte del contenido en su mano derecha, levantando la visera de su casco y aspirando fuertemente el fino polvo rojo.

Ya conocía la droga ilegal conocida como "Arena Roja". Había experimentado sus efectos, durante uno de sus varios trabajos en Omega, cuando era parte del equipo del Comandante Dietler, algo que había terminado con una jaqueca espantosa y vómito durante tres días. La sustancia era altamente popular en los Sistemas Terminus, porque era capaz de incrementar por unas horas el potencial biótico, haciendo que inclusive los sujetos de potencial nulo pudieran manifestar poderes, aunque en menor escala. Para los usuarios probados, que llevaban los poderosos -aunque altamente nocivos- implantes L2 como los suyos, su potencial se incrementaba exponencialmente según la dosis. Pero una cantidad excesiva podía afectar sus sistemas nervioso y circulatorio. Podía morir de una embolia al aumentar la presión sanguínea de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una masa sanguinolenta e informe. Eso si los estertores y el intenso dolor no lo aniquilaban primero. Tomar la droga era como blandir una espada de doble filo.

Pero esa circunstancia no le dejaba opciones.

Conforme el químico entró en su organismo, un espasmo lo hizo sacudirse. Las reacciones podían variar según el receptor, pero eran en general, notoriamente violentas. Su percepción de pronto se alteró, empezando a notar como si las cosas se dilataran a su alrededor. La euforia no tardaría en llegar, pero Alenko confiaba en terminar la batalla antes de que el efecto de embotamiento mental lo afectara. Se levantó rápidamente, adrenalina y un súbito torrente de energía en su cuerpo impulsándolo. Notó además un breve hilillo de sangre en su nariz, que se enjugó con el dorso de la mano. Hasta el momento la construcción artificial no lo había notado o lo había dado por derrotado, pero en cuanto se levantó, aquella apuntó de nuevo una de sus manos hacia él, mientras con la otra disparaba una ráfaga de láser que frió a un mercenario descuidado. Kaidan no lo pensó dos veces y atacó.

Primero un levantón biótico que hizo estrellar a su oponente contra el suelo, seguido de un empujón que lo hizo salir disparado contra el edificio del cual había bajado y provocando que varias paredes se derrumbaran. Al ver su renovada fuerza, un rayo de esperanza pasó por su mente:

"_¡Puedo ganar esta batalla!..."_

El otro sin embargo, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Salió de entre los escombros donde había caído y con la velocidad de un rayo disparó hacia Kaidan, quien se movió a los lados para esquivar los disparos. El sintético corrió hacia el Centinela, quien lo recibió atrapándolo con ambos brazos. Hombre y maquina forcejearon por un segundo, poniendo todo de sí y sin ceder el menor terreno. La paridad de fuerzas hacia que ninguno se moviera un centímetro de su lugar. La máquina sin embargo, todavía podía desplegar mas fuerza y poco a poco el de la Alianza se dio cuenta que estaba cediendo terreno. Uso la fuerza que su oponente estaba proyectando y lo lanzó de espaldas cual si fuera una catapulta. El robot voló por los aires y cayó de espaldas, el de la Alianza activando su poder para estrellarlo contra el piso. Pero al tocar tierra el robot se rehizo, usando uno de sus brazos para girar como un trompo y el otro para lanzar una descarga que Alenko esquivó por muy poco.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Kaidan se concentró e hizo el gesto mnemotécnico para invocar la "estásis" y contraatacó. Lanzó el campo de efecto de masa apenas a tiempo, pues su oponente estaba por disparar una segunda vez. El robot se quedó quieto, paralizado por el efecto que el joven había invocado. Enseguida el soldado sintió una profunda punzada en su cabeza...

"_¡Maldita sea!, ¡no ahora!"_

Parte de los problemas de ser biótico en el tiempo en que la Alianza había establecido el programa de adiestramiento, era que los receptores L2 que se les implantaban, provocaban daños terribles a sus portadores. El era de los mas afortunados en ese aspecto, pues solo lo asediaban algunas jaquecas, pocas de ellas incapacitantes. La mayoría de los bióticos L2 sufrían de dolor paralizante y trastornos mentales. Sus carreras en la milicia duraban poco. Y ahora, con el efecto de la "Arena Roja" en su organismo, el dolor iba a aumentar exponencialmente. El joven apretó los dientes y se concentró.

"_¡Aguanta!..." _masculló para si mismo, batallando con el dolor de cabeza, el cual empezaba a sentirse como si le hubieran hendido el cráneo a golpes de espada.

"_Si la armadura de tu oponente es un estorbo, ¡destrózala!"_, fue lo que le pareció oír en su mente, en boca de su finado instructor. Kaidan se concentró, a pesar del paralizante dolor e invocó la técnica de Alteración que le habían enseñado, lanzándola hacia el pecho de su oponente.

Al momento de impactar, sucedió una reacción sin embargo, que el de la Alianza no esperaba. Quizá fue la energía residual de todos los impactos bióticos acumulados en la armadura de su oponente, quizá fue una reacción en cadena de los campos de efecto de masa con algún elemento compositivo del extraterrestre. Nunca podría decirlo con certeza. Una explosión de un azul intenso se desató y el cuerpo de su oponente se torció, como quien tuerce un trapo en sentidos opuestos por ambos lados. El sintético cayó al suelo, con la armadura destrozada, y un brazo y piernas destruidos. La luz que salia de las vetas luminosas que le recorrían el cuerpo empezó a fallar. Parte de lo que era el casco estaba destrozado y en el interior se podían apreciar circuitos electrónicos de enorme complejidad, lanzando chispas y quemándose. El Haydonita trató de moverse, solo para encontrar que sus sistemas ya no funcionaban bien. Curiosamente ya no se oían los gritos de los civiles, ni los disparos de los mercenarios, ni el paso destructivo del robot mas grande. Con la vista medio desenfocada, el joven Centinela vio a alguien acercarse al sintético caído. El otro iba a levantar el único brazo operativo que aún tenía para atacar, pero el agresor se lo pisó rápidamente, reteniéndolo firmemente contra el suelo. Después dio otro pisotón y su casco maltrecho quedo aplastado y se apagó. Todo el cuerpo quedó rígido y sin señales de voluntad.

Kaidan ya no podía hacer más. El dolor en su cabeza lo estaba matando, no podía enfocar su vista y las fuentes de luz le provocaban más dolor. Con gusto habría dejado que alguien le aplastara el cerebro, con tal de acabar con ese intenso infierno en el que estaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas y cayó a suelo en posición ventral, rogando en voz baja que alguien le trajera un analgésico.

Algo lo hizo cambiar de posición y abrió los ojos. Junto a él estaba Janice.

– Pulso acelerado, pupilas dilatadas, reacciones intensas en diversas partes del córtex cerebral, daño en algunos sistemas menores, dolor, sangrado nasal... ¡Teniente Alenko!, ¿que es lo que ha hecho?...

Kaidan sonrió un momento, maltrecho como estaba.

– ¿Que pasó... con el robot... gigante?

– Dejo de funcionar, cuando la explosión azul... – señaló el cuerpo de lo que había sido su enemigo.

De pronto el joven de la Alianza cayó en la cuenta. Sus ojos no lo engañaban -y la Arena Roja podía provocar euforia, pero no alucinaciones-. La cara de su compañera estaba apareciendo y desapareciendo, sustituida por un rostro raro, metálico... similar al de su enemigo caído.

En una palabra: ¡Sintético!.

El pánico se volvió de pronto una emoción poderosa, casi tan poderosa como el dolor que experimentaba:

– Teniente... – comento ella, mientras pensaba en la manera de aliviar el sufrimiento que su compañero experimentaba.

– Aléjate... de mi... – masculló el otro, mientras reunía fuerzas lentamente:

– No te me... acerques...

Janice vio a su compañero invocar un poco de su poder y tratar de golpearla, sin lograrlo. Cuando la robot esquivó el golpe, alejándose un poco de él, lo vio moverse a rastras, lenta y trabajosamente. ¿Y quien podía culparlo, después de la destrucción que había visto a los Haydonitas realizar?. La ginoide observó el rostro pálido de su compañero y sus procesos mentales fueron asaltados por algo. La sensación extraña de que hubiera perdido algo muy importante.

Había oído al Dr. Lang hablar de algo que llamaba "fantasmas en la máquina", en relación a como su nuevo cuerpo con tecnología Haydonita, tenía la capacidad de reformar su programación para volverse más adaptable, a veces creando estructuras de código que lo asombraban por lo insólito de sus efectos en su comportamiento. No había comprendido a cabalidad cual era el origen de semejante asombro. Pero ahora, al ver a su compañero arrastrarse lejos de ella, presa de una emoción que ella estaba diseñada para imitar con gran veracidad, aunque nunca para comprender realmente, cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba. Era esa programación nueva, esos "fantasmas en la máquina", los que le habían permitido sentir la fuerza de esa emoción.

Probablemente Kaidan había visto su vera apariencia, y eso significaba que el soldado no iba a confiar en ella de nuevo. Los años de desconfianza contra las inteligencias sintéticas previniéndolo. Era un riesgo que había decidido tomar. El Capitán Grant y los otros mandos sabían de la desconfianza del hombre hacia los sintéticos, por la información que habían recuperado de su omniherramienta. Pero las posibilidades de análisis de comportamiento e información que podía lograr al venir en esa misión, eran mayores que cualquier contratiempo de esa índole. Solo esperaba -y añoraba secretamente, si es que las inteligencias artificiales podían darse el lujo de añorar- que no hubiera alienado a su compañero para siempre.

Camino hacia el teniente para levantarlo, dado que el joven se había desmayado por el esfuerzo. Estaba acuclillándose junto a él, cuando un ruido de pasos la hizo levantar el rostro. Un disparo de alta potencia le cimbró la cabeza, haciéndola girar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Trató de levantarse infructuosamente, y sus programas de diagnóstico le dieron consciencia de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos. Lo último que percibió antes de que sus sistemas entraran en modo de espera y auto-reparación, fue su reflejo en los cuatro ojos negros de un batariano, ataviado en armadura azul y blanca, con el distintivo de los Soles Azules en sus hombreras:

– ¡Acabo de ganarme la Lotería!... – vociferó el mercenario y encendiendo su omniherramienta, ladró al micrófono:

– Central... ¡Avisale a Tarrak y a Aria, que Bashar Cathka acaba de atrapar a los fugitivos que estaba buscando!...

* * *

En el próximo capitulo:

Volvemos con Jenny Sparks. ¡Y el asedio combinado de Saren, los Geth y los Haydonitas está por desatar el infierno en la Ciudadela!.

Ya saben: Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

¡Hasta la vista!


End file.
